


Love and War

by Akasha1908, EAB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, Boy Love, Death, Drama, Fantasy, Forced Bonding, Intrigue, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Novella RP, Omega Verse, RP, Roleplay, Slow Romance, Smut, Tragedy, Violence, War, Wolf Pack Dynamics, Wolf Shifters, Yaoi, old world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 181,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha1908/pseuds/Akasha1908, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAB/pseuds/EAB
Summary: Erik of Blackwater has come to the country of Karmaria for one reason:  Revenge.  After the brutal murder of his mother and sister at the hands of Aaron McAlister, Erik leaves his home in the Winter Islands in search of his enemy.  A year has passed, and Erik has finally found Aaron.  In one swift and decisive blow, Erik kills his adversary and decimates the small town he rules.Though his family and pack have been avenged, Erik is now faced with a greater threat.  Aaron McAlister was beloved by King Duncan Callaghan, ruler of Karmaria.  By murdering Aaron, Erik has brought the wrath of the entire country upon himself and his people.  Realizing the position he's in, he claims Aaron's only surviving son, Ariyan McAlister, thereby seizing the land and titles of his enemy.  Using his new mate as a pawn, the Blackwater Alpha seeks to shield his people from war.  Will it be enough?  Will King Duncan legitimize Erik's claim over Ariyan and the McAllister lands, or will the Ruler of Karmaria bring war to the Winter Islands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Old World/Novella style RP a friend and I are currently doing. I play Erik, the Alpha Seme, and he plays Ariyan, the Omega Uke. Each chapter is one reply, alternating between us. 
> 
> Drop a comment and let us know what you think! Thanks and enjoy!

"I didn't start the war,” Erik said, addressing his young son and daughter. “I was born into its bloody embrace like my father and brothers before me. From the moment I could shift, I was trained to fight for my pack, and for our land. In fact, I still remember the first lesson in combat I ever had. I was so excited and proud to be given the chance to fight for my people; I couldn't keep myself from smiling. The back of my father's hand knocked the grin clear off my face.” 

His daughter gasped softly. “Why would he do such a thing?” 

“Because only a fool laughs in the face of Death,” Erik replied, quoting his father and mentor. “In war, survival is more about /choice/ than fate. The will to live hinges on how deep into the darkness you’re willing to tread. Death comes for us all, but there are places that even he is not willing to go…”

Erik looked over at his son, grateful the war was finally over. His heir would grow to be a great warrior, a powerful Alpha, and a respected leader. But if the gods were good, the boy would never have to sully his hands with the blood of the innocent.

“I was 16 when I made my first kill,” Erik continued, “not much older than you, son. My father was so proud that he gave me the honor of sitting at the head of the table that night. We drank and feasted, and on that day I became a man in more ways than one."

"Is that when you met Papa?" his son asked, wiggly his eyebrows suggestively. “I bet he couldn’t resist you!” 

Erik laughed, shaking his head. "It would be another 22 years before I laid eyes upon your Papa. He was a scrap of a thing back then. So small and delicate, I could have snapped him in half with my bare hands. But,” Erik added, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile, “he was fierce and proud and as beautiful as a full moon on a clear night."

"Was it love at first sight?" his daughter asked dreamily.

Erik’s expression grew solemn. "No, little one. Love is rarely given in such haste. For your Papa and I, it… it came slowly.”

"But Papa says you claimed him the night you met,” she said with a frown. “If not for love, then why?" 

"He made me an offer,” Erik explained. “His life in exchange for the lives of his family.”

“I… don’t understand,” his daughter replied in confusion, exchanging looks with her brother. You just… took him?” 

“Aye, I did,” Erik said, sighing heavily as he recalled the day he’d met his beloved. “The way a warrior claims the spoils of war..."

 

_15 years earlier..._

The air was thick with smoke and ash, the scent of burning flesh so strong that it could’ve turned the stomach of even the most battle-hardened warrior. The bodies of the dead and dying littered the ground, and every now and again the pleas of a victim would ring out… just before they were silenced forever. 

Erik of Blackwater, Alpha of the Winter Islands, had come to this village for one reason: Vengeance. He and his men had pillaged their way halfway across the world in search of the Alpha who’d murdered Erik’s mother and sister. And after a year in a foreign land, they’d finally tracked down their prey. 

The battle had been swift and decisive. Erik and his men had attacked in the wee hours of the morning, laying waste to the small town in the matter of an hour. The sitting Alpha had defended his people admirably, but the male never stood a chance against the foreign invaders. Erik ordered the village burned, and those foolish enough to stand in their way were cut down without care or hesitation. 

“Bring them,” Erik commanded his Betas, gesturing to the pack house.

“No, please!” 

The desperate cry came from the source of Erik’s rage… Aaron McAlister was by no means a weak man. There was a reason he’d been able to claim so much land in such a short amount of time. Aaron had more men, more weapons, and more power than any Alpha could dream of. But in the face of Erik’s rage, none of that mattered. Hate is the most powerful force on earth, and Erik had fed off of his every second of every day for the last year… 

“Mercy?” Erik spat, unsheathing the knife he kept at his waist. He pointed the blade at his wounded enemy, his expression bordering on maniacal. “You dare speak of mercy to /me/? When my mother begged for her life, did /you/ show mercy then? Where was this /mercy/ when you allowed your men rape and murder my sister? No, Aaron McAlister. I will not show mercy. I travelled across violent seas and an endless ocean of land to get to this moment. And you know why?” Erik dragged the edge of the knife across Aaron’s cheek, slicing open the flesh. “To destroy everything and everyone you hold dear.”

It was then the doors to the pack house burst open. Erik’s men dragged out a family of five; a mother and her 4 cowering daughters. With them, was a young Alpha and an older Beta; the two men no doubt left to protect Aaron’s family. Erik’s gaze landed on the men first. He had an idea of who they were and why Aaron had chosen to hide them away during the battle. He looked back at the McAlister Alpha before walking over to the younger of the two men. The boy stood tall and proud, and couldn’t have been older than 25 or 26. 

“Let me guess,” Erik said, speaking to Aaron. “This is your heir. Am I right?”

Aaron’s jaw stiffened, but the look in his cold grey eyes was all the confirmation needed. 

“He is indeed.” Erik smiled at the young man, walking a slow circle around him. “Actually, he looks a lot like you… No wonder you tried so desperately to guard your pack house. This young Alpha represents your future. He is the male who will carry on your legacy and your name sake. He’s your /only/ son,” Erik whispered, looking over the boy’s shoulder and directly into Aaron’s eyes. In one swift and clean movement, he slit the young Alpha’s throat. Lifting his foot, he shoved the boy down with the heel of his boot, the body landing at Aaron’s feet.

“You son of a bitch!” Aaron roared, angry tears filling his eyes as he fought against the men holding him. “Fight me like man you fucking coward!” 

“In time,” Erik promised, moving toward the Beta. “But not before I see you suffer.” He turned his attention to the old man. “And who are you?” he asked, not expecting an answer. “His father? A beloved Uncle perhaps? No, I don’t think so. There’s no resemblance between the two of you. But you must be important to your Alpha in some way. I’m guessing you’re a good friend; a mentor? I’d be willing to bet you served as his Beta once upon a time.” 

“I’m not afraid of you,” the Beta said, his gaze unwavering as he met Erik’s cold stare. “And I do not fear death.” 

“Very noble,” Erik snickered, glancing back at Aaron. “Tell me, old man. Are you the one who taught him how to rape and murder women and children?” 

“It’s me you want!” Aaron shouted, trying to draw Erik’s attention to him. “I killed your mother, not…”

Erik gutted the Beta before the groveling Alpha could finish his sentence. The old man dropped to his knees, his withered hands trying in vain to stuff his intestines back into his body…

“Let’s see, who do we have left?” Erik pointed the knife at the mother, oddly impressed by her show of bravery. She stood firmly in front of her children, using her body to shield them. “Should I kill your mate now?” he asked Aaron. “Or should I let her watch as my men rape your daughters?”

“STOP!” The frantic cry came from a young man of delicate beauty, with hair so pale it appeared white. He fought passed Aaron’s mate to face Erik, his bright green eyes flickering to meet the Alpha's before his gaze dropped to the ground. He reeked of fear and desperation, but, to his credit, he maintained his bearing. “Please, Lord Alpha, have mercy! Spare my mother and sisters. Take me instead!” 

At first, Erik was unmoved by the sudden outburst, but that changed when he realized who he was talking to. There was an undeniable resemblance between the older woman, as well as the four girls hiding behind her wide frame. Erik glanced over at Aaron, the picture taking for in his mind. ‘A second son? How unexpected…’

“And why should I spare _any_ of you, little wolf?” Erik asked in amusement, his men laughing behind him.

“Because, I… I am Ariyan McAllister,” he answered. “The second son of Aaron McAlister, and now… all he has left. As of this moment, I am his most valuable possession. Kill me, and his legacy ends here. His heir is dead, his pack is gone, and, with my death, he has no son to carry on his name. You win, my lord. To destroy my father, my life is the only one you need take.” 

“That’s not enough,” Erik replied simply. “He needs to suffer for his crimes.”

“Then… claim me!”

“NO!” Aaron roared, growling as he struggled to break free. “I’d rather see you dead than in the arms of that… that savage!”

“Savage!” Erik hissed. “You raped and murdered my kin; sold my people for slaves, and you call ME the savage?!”

“Please, my lord!” Ariyan begged, falling to his knees in a show of open submission. “Take me! Make me yours! You can spend the rest of your days torturing me for my father’s sins, just please… let my family live!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ariyan could vividly remember the night he'd lost his innocence. It was summer then. When the trees were still lush and green, and the grass swayed gently under purple splattered skies. When the crickets in the thickets still called out to one another, and the moon beams danced over the canopies, only to fan out over the open fields. That was before ice was all he knew. When he could still stare over the vast fields of wildflowers, and think of his life in years instead of precious minutes and seconds. Before his virginity was washed away like a pebble on the shoreline. When he was betrothed to his father's betas son. A runt of a man who, for all Ariyan knew, didn't know or care for him. He could remember consoling himself with the thought that he would give birth to children who would love him, and of course, he had his mother, brother and his sisters. In his mind’s eye, he had his entire life ahead of him. It was a naïveté that he could afford even amid war. A gift even. One that he’d always taken for granted. For turmoil had never reached their fertile lands. Wars were fought on the front lines, hundreds of miles away, not in tiny villages like the one he lived in. Back then Ariyan thought calamity had limits, hatred had absolutes, and that love between mates was inconsequential. One needn't be in love or lust to find true happiness...or so he once thought… how very wrong Ariyan McAllister was…

***

“Ariyan!” the frantic voice jerked him from his sleep, and Ariyan’s eyes shot open, searching for the source of the disturbance. He barely had time to sit up before his mother dragged him from the bed, throwing a hand full of robes at his chest. “Hurry and dress! Quickly! We must go!”

Ariyan jumped from the bed, pulling off the comforter he wrapped himself in and pulling on his robes instead. A screeching yell came from outside before he heard one of the windows of the pack house shatter. Ariyan’s eyes widened before he raced to his armoire and began ripping clothes to pack. 

“No time!” his mother yelled. 

“But Mama, I need to-”

“No time!” she repeated, this time dragging his wrist along. Ariyan just managed to nick the ring his great grandfather had given him before he was rushed out of the room. Of course, he understood the severity of the situation. Often his father would anger the outlanders who lived on the borders of their land, bringing their wrath and thirst for recompense. It was only a matter of moving to the safe house some yards away, letting them eat whatever they could manage while squatting, and looting whatever their hearts desired. For Ariyan, it often resulted in a thorough ransacking of his clothes and handmade jewelry. Gifts for their mates, trinkets for their offspring. Things easily replaced. His most precious belongings were /always/ kept hidden though; fine jewels, scented soaps, aromatic spices, medicinal herbs, and other delicacies the outlanders couldn’t fathom or afford. 

Still, the entire spectacle was troublesome. More often than not, half the things they didn’t steal were ruined in their rush and would need to be thrown away. It would take months to replenish his wardrobe. 

The screams from outside grew sharper, and there was a large cloud of smoke now filtering in through the broken window on the first level of their home. He covered his face as he passed through the living area, instructing his younger sisters to do the same as they rushed toward the safe house some meters away. 

Ariyan’s heart sped as they met his older brother Austin at the door of the safe house. They rushed in, slamming the door behind them and racing to the kitchens, the smallest, but most impervious part of the small house. His brother had a heinous gash on his face, clutching a sword steady in his bloody hands.

“You’re hurt!” Ariyan ran to him immediately, patting his chest and abdomen for unseen wounds. 

“This blood is not my own,” Austin answered back gravely. “We’re under attack.” 

"Attack?" Ariyan's eyes widened. "Attack from who, Austin? Where's father?!" 

Something banged against the heavy front door, causing the hinges to shake and the door knob to rattle. It was reinforced with steel, but the sound still made Ariyan flinch. 

“You can’t hide forever!” Another loud bang before Ariyan heard several of windows shatter in the living area. His sisters, Aria, Ava, Ali, and Aja, screamed before they nestled up against one another, tears streaming down their pale faces. Their mother tried to calm them, but Ariyan only grew fearful as more men pummeled against the door. 

Ariyan ripped at the sleeve of his brother’s robe before he growled angrily, “give them what they want!” he commanded, unfazed by his brother’s height and status. He was an omega, but he was also the son of the alpha, and what he lacked in height he more than made up for in cleverness. "Give them what they want so that they will leave us in peace!” 

“They _want_ us,” Austin said, his voice and expression void of any emotion. Austin stared at the front door as the men continue to pound against it.

“What do you mean…?” Ariyan swallowed down the apprehension making his voice shake. "Where are the guards?!" Ariyan demanded. "Why did they not come for us? Why are they not here now? Fighting! Protecting us!"

“The guards are gone." Austin turned to Ariyan with his jaw clenched. The alpha’s eyes were as green as his own, yet they were filled with unshed tears. "They're dead."

Ariyan gasped before he shook his head slowly. 

"Oliver?"

"He's gone," Austin answered quietly. "I saw him slain myself." Oliver was his brother’s unofficial lover. He was the head guard of the McAllister family most likely would have been Austin's second once he took over for their father. "We tried to make it back to the pack house, but by then, the guards were surrounded. I knew you all would come here, so I headed this way. But Oliver refused to leave his post guarding the pack house. I tried to convince him, but he was..." Austin swallowed holding back his tears. "He was cut down by the enemy."

"And what of father?" Ariyan whispered, his own eyes clouding with tears. He had known men of the guard. Men like Oliver. Good men; with mates and families. Those same men had died trying to protect them. 

“I don’t know where father is, but I know they want us dead…” he whispered. He wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks. “All of us.” 

Ariyan’s blood ran cold. His brother, heir to his father and a fearsome alpha, _never_ cried. They were in terrible danger. What his brother was saying was true. All of it. Every word. 

Another window shattered, and this time Ariyan heard his mother scream as a fire lit bottle shattered onto the kitchen floor. Several more bottles followed, crashing and breaking over the floors. The fire spread as the oil trickled out of the bottles, and caught onto the wooden furniture throughout the house.

The fire spread as the oil trickled out of the bottles, and caught onto the wooden furniture throughout the house. 

Ariyan covered his face with his robe, gathering his sisters along with his mother toward the kitchen exit. 

“Open the door, Austin!” he screamed through his robe's sleeve. 

“No!” His brother shook his head. “They’ll kill you if we step foot outside!”

“We’ll die from the smoke if we stay in here!” Ariyan argued, shoving toward the door. He tried to undo the bolt, but the latch felt like it was nailed into the floor. The kitchens were enclosed with no windows to ventilate, and the smoke was beginning to ensnare his senses making him dizzy. The fire was spreading through the tiny house fast, and Ariyan could feel the heat on the back of his neck as the smoke swallowed them up. 

"Now, Austin! We must!"

"Step back!" Austin used all his strength to rip the latch up open. Then he removed the bolt before he wrenched the steel door open and waving his mother and sisters in front of him. The smoke clouded above them like dispersing black fog. Ariyan coughed and wheezed, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to regain his breath. 

By the time he stood upright they were surrounded. Rugged looking men with black pants, and worn boots. They instantly disarmed Austin, holding both of his arms before punching him hard in the gut. Austin didn’t cry out, but he let out a grunt and a cough as the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Let my..." Austin wheezed, his pale face covered in soot and dried blood. "Let my mother and sisters go. You have no need of them." He shook his head. "They are not your enemies." 

Someone punched Austin in the nose hard and his brother’s head twisted before it hung forward. 

"We will decide what need we have of them!" 

“Austin!” their mother screamed as a gush of blood dripped from Austin’s nose. She ran toward Austin and someone grabbed her. Several others grabbed Ariyan, and his sisters, holding them by their necks and wrist. 

Ariyan listened as the men discussed what to do with them, deciding to take them back to the pack house to wait for their leader. 

“Ooo…aren’t you a pretty one," the man who held him whispered as he sniffed his neck. He could feel the man’s wet lips brush his shoulder and Ariyan shuddered with disgust. “I’ll be sure to fuck your pretty little ass first.” Ariyan’s lip curled, but he held his tongue, unwilling to anger his captor before he could make his move. 

Ali must have been dealing with her captors own choice words because Ariyan heard her suddenly begin to weep. 

“Unhand them,” Austin grunted, still bleeding heavily. “Unhand them now or I'll-" Another punch, this time to Austin’s jaw. Aria cried out before the man that held her covered her mouth. 

Austin peered up at him, his green eyes practically glowing with rage. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?" The largest man sneered before he spat at Austin's feet. He raised a sword under Austin’s neck, pressing the blade against it.

"I could kill you right now..." he said with a grin. "Slit your treacherous neck like your pretty lover's and be done with it." 

“Please!” Ariyan’s mother begged. “Please, don’t kill him!” Ariyan could see from the gleam in the man’s eyes that her begging was in vain. These men didn’t have any sympathies for the wails of women. They were blood hungry. Ready to kill any and everything that stood in their way. 

“Oi!” Another man reached out, slapping the man’s shoulder to censure him. “Erik will want to make the kill,” he mumbled. The man clenched his jaw before he huffed and sheathed his sword. 

“So be it. Grab the others and bring them around front.”

“No!” Aja screamed. Ariyan turned toward her as a man dragged her away. The man who held Ariyan tried to pull him along, but the moment his hold weakened around his neck, Ariyan slammed his head back into the man’s jaw. 

“Agh! Son of a—!” Ariyan ripped from his hold, running as fast and far as his feet could carry him. He could hear boots pounding the dirt, and swords jangling against their decorated belts. Ariyan didn’t look back. He was faster than most, and his small stature gave him an advantage in hiding. When he reached the edge of the forest, he hunkered down in the brush, holding his breath as the men finally caught up to him. Their breathing was hard and choppy, cutting through the silence of the still trees all around them. One of the men stepped so close to him Ariyan had to slide his foot back. The man sniffed the air, his keen wolf eyes flashing in the darkness. Thankfully the forest had a poignant enough odor to mask his own. Still, the thought of these men finding him, half dressed and alone made Ariyan sick to his stomach. He had to cover his mouth to hold back any desire he had to whimper. 

“What should we do?” the man said, breaking the other's concentration. “Scent him out?”

“No…” he shook his head. “Leave him.” He turned away from Ariyan and walked back toward the edge of the forest. “He’s a useless omega anyhow. We have the one Erik wants.” 

Ariyan allowed his breath to steady before he tried to think of a way out. Austin and the others had been captured, but that didn’t mean all was lost. His father was still missing. Perhaps he was devising a plan to free them all. Perhaps if he could find his father, and tell him what had become of Austin and the others they could still escape unharmed. His father wasn't a likable man, but he was good at making deals, and for their safety he would do anything.

Ariyan managed to sneak back toward the safe house where his family had been detained, but they were no longer there.

‘Probably back at the pack house,” Ariyan thought, running back toward the clearing. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the gathering some yards away.

His father, bound and helpless. His family, huddled together though still being held hostage. His brother, bleeding, but still very much upright. And then…Ariyan saw him…

A beast of a man, and most certainly the leader of the deplorables who’d captured his family. He was tall like a pillar, and his arms were just as thick and muscular. His hair was black, wild and unruly. Ariyan had never laid eyes on a more daunting man. Even Aaron, at 6’3, barely compared to this imposing figure before him. And yet, even that towering frame of musculature wasn’t what frightened Ariyan.

No… it was undoubtedly those eyes that petrified him. They rooted Ariyan to the spot, drilled into his cognizance and rendered him, for the briefest of moments, utterly useless. That fear festered until it brewed, and boiled over in the very pit of his stomach. This beast had malice in his ice blue eyes, and death etched over his cruel features.

‘A demon?’

No…even the deities weren’t so callous…to make a man so tempting so equally terrifying.

“Let me guess,” Erik said, speaking to his father in that voice that seemed to reverberate through the territory.

“This is your heir. Am I right?”

Ariyan’s body immediately stiffened, watching as the man’s grip tightened on his knife. Ariyan’s father didn’t answer, but it didn’t matter. Ariyan could see it in his eyes. The demon was itching to kill, and though his father appeared to be the target of his wrath, Austin's death would suffice....for now.

“He is indeed.” A cryptic smile marred the demon’s icy visage, and he walked a predatory circle around his prey. “Actually, he looks a lot like you… No wonder you tried so desperately to guard your pack house. This young Alpha represents your future. He is the male who will carry on your legacy and your name sake. He’s your _only_ son,” Erik whispered before the dagger flicked outwards.

“NO!” Ariyan moved toward them, but in the next second his brother fell to the earth with a thud, still and unmoving.

“No…” Ariyan strained out, wide eyes burning with tears.

“No…” he fell to his knees, lowering his head as he shook with violent tears. Ariyan was so distraught that he didn’t notice the demon had turned his malice against poor Peter, the eldest of his father's confidants.

The beta dropped to his knees in front of his weeping father, before he fell face forward. Then Peter's body went still...then his father's beloved friend was just another wolf dead under the demons scorn.

“Let’s see, who do we have left?” Ariyan’s ears perked at that amused, cold voice. Erik pointed the knife at Ariyan’s mother and a fresh wave of fury triumphed over Ariyan’s terror. Ariyan ran toward the group, determined to save at least his mother and sisters from this demon’s madness.

“Should I kill your mate now?” he asked Aaron. “Or should I let her watch as my men rape your daughters?”

“STOP!” Ariyan yelled, fighting past his mother to face Erik. “Please, Lord Alpha, have mercy! Spare my mother and sisters. Take me instead!”

“And why should I spare _any _of you, little wolf?” the demon asked in amusement, his men laughing behind him. Ariyan bit back a nasty curse, and considered their position instead. They wanted Austin because he was the heir of his father's throne, but lineage traveled through blood, not name.__

__“Because, I… I am Ariyan McAllister,” he answered. “The second son of Aaron McAlister, and now I’m all my father has left,” Ariyan added, his voice more panicked than sure. It was clear that this man was content on taking his revenge for whatever sin his father had committed against the demon. But if Ariyan sacrificed himself…perhaps the demons thirst for blood could finally be quenched. Besides, did it truly matter if he lived or died now? Austin was already gone._ _

__'And if I have to suffer and watch this man kill my entire family, I'd rather die too.'_ _

__“I’m now his most valuable possession. Kill me, and his legacy ends here. His heir is dead, his pack is gone, and, with my death, he has no son to carry on his name. You win. To destroy my father, my life is the only one you need to take.”_ _

__“That’s not enough,” Erik replied simply. “He needs to suffer for his crimes.” He could see the dagger lift once more and the fear skulked up his spine._ _

__“Then…” Ariyan cried out desperately. “Claim me!”_ _

__“NO!” Aaron roared, growling as he struggled to break free. “I’d rather see you dead than in the arms of that… that savage!”_ _

__“Savage!” Erik hissed. “You raped and murdered my kin; sold my people for slaves, and you call ME the savage?!” Ariyan stared at the man horrified at his claims._ _

__Rape...murder...slavery? It couldn't be. His father was a scoundrel, but not a beast! Not like this man who killed innocents! Who found amusement in death! Who could slay a man without a hint of remorse!_ _

__Still, Ariyan lowered his head submissively. His priority was his sisters, and his mother. Family, was everything. His father had taught him that. His brother had personified that until his brutal death. Family was all that mattered._ _

__“Please, my lord!” Ariyan begged. He dropped to his knees this time to show his surrender. “Take me! Make me yours! You can spend the rest of your days torturing me for my father’s sins, just please…let my family live!” Ariyan peered up at the man on his knees. He could feel the chill of that gaze freezing over him. Tears dripped down his eyes involuntarily now, collecting on his chin before they fell to the dirt._ _

__“Please…” his voice shook as he grasped the man's hands. Even in the summer heat the demons hands were cool like ice and rough like sand paper._ _

__"My lord..." Ariyan leaned in slow to kiss the tips of the man's fingers who slain his brother in cold blood. His ultimate show of fealty to this demon was the ultimate betrayal to his own father. And yet, his father's wishes meant nothing to him at that moment. All Ariyan could think of were his precious sisters being raped, maimed, and then killed for sport. His brother had died trying to save them. But now that Austin was gone, they were _his_ to protect._ _

__"I won't resist..." Ariyan whispered, staring into those dead, vengeful eyes. "Use me as you'd like, but please....spare them from your wrath."_ _


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was deafening. No one moved. No one spoke. Erik regarded the young man carefully, considering the boy’s sorrowful plea with a modicum of interest. The Alpha’s expression, however, remained completely unreadable… 

Erik of Blackwater was not a man easily swayed. Ariyan was indeed beautiful. In fact, he was probably the most exquisite creature Erik had ever laid eyes upon… but, unlike his men, the Alpha abstained from the desires of the flesh. This was war, and as the leader of his people, he could not allow himself to be distracted by such things. He left the spoils of battle to the men who served him, taking only what he needed to survive in this god-forsaken land. But, more to the point, Erik had no desire to mix blood with these foreigners. They were weak, both physically and morally. They took what they wanted rather than seeking honor and value in the fruits of their own labor. They treated people like chattel, singling out all those who were different and deeming them “less than.” 

“Lies...” The word was whispered among Erik’s men, but when the Alpha lifted his hand, the crowd fell silent once more. 

Erik was inclined to side with his men. If Ariyan was anything like his father, his word could not be trusted. When Aaron McAlister had arrived on the shores of the Winter Islands, he'd come under the guise peace. He’d been eager to see the island’s famed mines, and enter into negotiations regarding new trade routes. Erik and his men had been on a hunting trip at the time, too far to hear the call for aide when it was sounded. In the Alpha’s absence, the pack was under control of Erik's former Beta, Ivar; a wise and honorable man. Ivar had welcomed the strangers into their home, recognizing the sigil on the White Wolf on the sails of the ships. The wolf represented Duncan Callaghan, the self-proclaimed king whom Erik had once considered an ally. 

In exchange for food and goods, as well safe passage through the Northern Channel, Erik (and the Alphas before him) had provided men and weapons to help Duncan fight his war. But McAlister had deceived them all, sailing in under Callaghan’s flag in order to gain entry without protest. The male had even timed it perfectly, so that Erik and his men were unable to defend their land and people. Many had died that day, including Erik's mother and his younger sister, Danica. Aaron and his men had swept through the village like a storm; raping, murdering, or enslaving all those healthy enough to survive the journey back to the mainland. Erik and his men had returned to find Ivar impaled on a spear, positioned right at the village entrance for all to see. 

There had been no time to mourn their dead. And with over half of his fleet set ablaze by the McAlister Alpha, their pursuit of the perpetrators was delayed. Afraid to leave his people undefended, Erik left the majority of his forces on the island, taking with him only 3 dozen men on three ships. They were among his best; the might of a single warrior equal to ten of McAlister's men. Each ship had landed on a different part of the coast in case they were set upon by their enemies. It ensured at least one group would survive to exact the pack's revenge. By the grace of the gods, every man had survived the landing, taking to the shore and regrouping at a predetermined location. From there, they made their way across the endless fields and forests, sniffing out their enemy until the first clues of McAlister’s whereabouts were discovered. A year it had taken them. All of Erik’s anger and grief culminating in this exact moment…

Under any other circumstances, Erik would have killed Ariyan McAlister. He would have snapped the boy’s neck right then and there, and carried out his revenge without a second thought. But Ariyan’s words had given the Alpha pause. For a year, Erik had been consumed by revenge, but, until this moment, he hadn’t actually considered what would happen afterwards.

Several long moments passed, and though the awkward silence continued to grow, Erik gave no signs of conceding to Ariyan’s desperate plea. The Alpha inhaled deeply, blowing out a long and steadying breath. His decision was made, but he owed no one in his presence an explanation. Rather than give his answer, Erik turned his attention away from the quivering family and back to Aaron.

“Release him,” Erik commanded. The men holding Aaron captive let him go at once, shoving the male so hard he tumbled to the ground. “Give him a weapon,” Erik added, unbuckling his own sword and handing it to his second-in-command; Utgar, The Iron Fist. Next, he shrugged out of the furs he wore, tossing them to the ground. Erik’s massive arms and chest were now on display, his dark hair whipping wildly around his face as he approached his opponent.

“Will you not arm yourself,” Aaron spat, swirling the borrowed blade in his hand as he took up a defensive position. 

Erik made no reply, so Utgar answered on behalf of his Alpha. “It would not be a fair fight,” he shouted. “Should my lord Alpha take up his sword against you, he would cleave you in half on the first swing.” 

There was a wave of laughter from Erik’s men as they gathered to watch the battle. In truth, McAlister could have an army behind him, and it still wouldn’t have been a fair fight…

Erik charged his opponent, dodging the first and second swing of Aaron’s sword with ease. Though he was built like a giant, the Alpha was fast and relatively light on his feet. They fought to a chorus of jeers and taunts from Erik’s men, led by the boisterous Utgar. 

“Where is your anger?” Erick roared, irritated by how weak his opponent truly was. “Where is your rage?! I killed your son! Your heir!”

Spurred by Erik’s words, Aaron gave a guttural battle cry, lunging at the dark Alpha with his sword raised above his head. There was pain in the man’s eyes, exhaustion etched across his weathered face. Erik caught the blade mid-swing, snatching it from Aaron’s hand and throwing it to the ground. In the same movement, he head-butt the smaller Alpha, sending the male staggering backwards. Erik grabbed the man’s head, tilting it back so their gazes could remain locked in those final moments. Aaron struggled to free himself, screaming through clenched teeth as Erik’s grip tightened. There was a sickening crunch as Aaron’s skull caved in on itself.

Erik’s men broke into cheers, the clanging of metal echoing across the land. Finally, they had their revenge. It would not bring back the ones they’d lost, but their blood-drenched journey across this foreign land had come to an end…

“It is over,” Utgar said, falling in at his Alpha’s side. “The bastard is finally dead.” 

Erik nodded in reply, heaving a heavy sigh. He stared down at Aaron’s body crumpled on the ground, wondering why the sight of his lifeless enemy left him so cold and empty on the inside. 

“And what of his family?” Utgar asked, gesturing for one of the men to fetch some water so Erik could rinse his hands. 

“Free them,” he said. “All except the boy.” 

Utgar blinked in confusion, exchanging a few questioning looks with the surrounding men. “But Erik…”

The look on the Alpha’s face stopped Utgar mid-sentence. “Do you question me?”

“Of course not,” Utgar said quickly, “it’s just… I don’t see the point of letting them live. We came here for revenge.”

“And we have it,” Erik answered simply.

“But it’s as you said before, it’s not enough.”

“It will have to be,” Erik replied, taking his sword from Utgar.

“But why? Help me understand…”

“It’s not your place to understand,” Erik said calmly. “But if you wish to challenge my decision, do it with a sword in your hand.” 

Utgar bowed his head in acquiescence. “I’ll see to their release personally,” he replied, “and I’ll put them under guard until we leave this place. What shall I do with the boy?”

“Have him washed and dressed,” Erik ordered. “He and I will sleep in the main house tonight. Tell him to bring pen and paper when he comes.”

Utgar bowed deeply once more, then turned to bark out orders to the men. Erik waved away the water when it was presented to him. It had been days since he’d last washed, and considering he was covered in the blood of at least a dozen men, he was looking forward to a proper bath. There was river close by, he would bathe there, then see to this /business/ of mating.

***

Erik rummaged through the wardrobes of the McAlister Alpha’s home in search of a clean shirt. He ended up having to tear the sleeves off one in order to make it fit. It was times like these when Erik missed his homeland; the soft furs and thick wools made to fit his towering frame like a glove. Tying back his hair, he took a seat on the bed and waited for his soon-to-be mate to arrive.

This was not how Erik envisioned his mating night. He had no delusions of ever finding love, but he had hoped for some kind of companionship and loyalty. Instead, Erik would be bound to the blood of his enemy, and all so he could protect his people. This was a prison for him as much as it was for Ariyan. Infidelity among mates was frowned upon in his culture. So much so, that the mated males in his war party had remained celibate during the entire campaign. Erik might not want Ariyan, but he would remain faithful to him. At least until death did them part… 

When the door opened, Erik climbed to his feet. Ariyan stepped into the room, refusing to meet the Alpha’s gaze. In his arms he held a stack of paper, an ink well and pen. 

“Sit,” Erik commanded, gesturing to the desk. 

Ariyan nodded, laying out the items in his hands before taking a seat at the small wooden desk. 

“I trust you were taught to write?” the Alpha said, his question more of a statement. 

Once again, Ariyan nodded, his hand trembling as he gripped the pen tightly. Erik had never learned to read or write. His father hadn’t considered such skills necessary for a warrior, so when it came to the business of trading and selling, Erik had relied upon his little sister. Now, he would have to rely upon Ariyan. 

“You are going to write a letter to your Wolf King. You will tell him that your father is dead by my hands, along with his eldest son. You will tell him that I have claimed McAlister’s lands, his titles, and you.” 

This was the reason why Erik had spared Ariyan and his family. He needed the boy, who, as it stood, was the only surviving heir of Aaron McAlister. By default, Ariyan owned all that had once belonged to his father. And now, Erik owned Ariyan… 

Duncan was fighting this war so that he could rule the entire continent. In his service were four Alphas; all of whom had pledged their fealty. Aaron McAlister was one of them, which was why Duncan had done nothing to punish the man for his countless crimes. If Erik had murdered McAlister’s mate and remaining children, it would have invalidated his claim. It would have been nothing more than a slaughter, and Duncan would’ve been well within his right to retaliate. 

But then Ariyan had appeared out of nowhere, offering himself in exchange for his family’s lives. It had given Erik an idea; a way to circumvent Duncan’s wrath. Or at least delay it. This plan would depend on whether or not the Wolf King would formally recognize Erik’s claim. It was a risk he was willing to take, even if it meant tying himself to this scrap of an Omega. And, if it failed, it might buy him enough time to get his men back to the Winter Islands to prepare for war.

“You will tell Duncan that you witnessed the challenge,” Erik continued. “That it was fair and within law. My claim is legitimate, as is our mating.” He stared down at the boy, reading the hesitation written all over the other’s face. “You will do as your Alpha commands. When you are done, I will take it to your mother to read aloud. If it says anything other than what I told you to write, I will slit her throat.” 

Erik took a seat on the bed once more, watching Ariyan’s hand move across the paper. The Alpha put little stock in physical beauty. It was all too fleeting, and an unnecessary quality when selecting a suitable mate. But Erik would be lying if he said he wouldn’t enjoy fucking the Omega… Ariyan was as lovely as any female, perhaps even more so. Every now and then the boy would pause in his writing, brushing his white blonde hair out of his face. Even the simple flick of his wrist was graceful and elegant, which Erik found utterly ridiculous. 

Ariyan was like a flower too delicate to be plucked; accustomed to fields of green, clear skies, and deliciously warm days. As lovely as he was, he served no purpose other than to look at. Erik had serious doubts about the boy surviving the arduous journey back to the Winter Islands. And even if Ariyan lived through it, the likelihood of such a fragile creature enduring the harsh winters was slim to none. With any luck, Erik would be relieved his burden before setting foot on his land once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ariyan could only hear his own breath, and the pounding of his racing heart. Erik, they had called him, didn't look at all moved by his words. He just stared at him as though he were determining the worth of livestock for sale. Finally, Ariyan heard one of Erik's men speak. A man almost as tall as him with dark red hair.

"My lord." He bowed before he spoke lowly into the demon's ear. "Any man or woman back home would be honored to have you lay claim to them. Why waste your time and seed on a breedless whore?"

“Do you think the son of a Lord would take up whoring as an occupation?" Ariyan questioned him. Breedless was a matter of opinion, but virginity was the same in every region. Ariyan had never laid with another man in his life. To call him a whore was not only insulting, it was an egregious lie.

"Regardless," the man shrugged off the trueness of Ariyan's words. "You are the son of a weak hearted blackguard. Why would Erik of the Black Water take the treacherous likes of you for a mate when he can have his pick of worthier men and women?"

"I was smart enough to outwit you... _and _your ‘worthy’ men," Ariyan sneered.__

__"More reason to refuse him, My Lord. He would warm your bed and conspire against you, just as his conniving father plotted against us in our own lands."_ _

__"I am _not_ my father," Ariyan hissed. "I gave my word to your Lord, and I will abide by it!" _ _

__“Lies...” The word was whispered among Erik’s men, but when the Alpha lifted his hand, the crowd fell silent once more._ _

__Ariyan just stared at his maker, hoping beyond reason that Erik would agree to his terms. Even if his father had committed some crime against them, to blame his mother and siblings for his father's sins was unjust. Ariyan couldn't control his father's actions more than he could control the weather, and yet, he was deemed unworthy…traitorous...weak...They judged him for his sins, but didn't hesitate to commit their own._ _

__At length, the alpha blew out a long breath and uttered the words "release him", in a hard, commanding tone. Ariyan turned toward his bedraggled looking father. He couldn't help the tears in his eyes as he caught his father's weary gaze. Aaron wasn't young, but Ariyan couldn't remember his father looking as old and tired as he did now._ _

__The demon removed his furs, revealing his muscular back and arms. Ariyan just stared at the alpha, simply unable to move. Stilled in his fear.  
He had never seen a formal duel, but he knew it was customary to arm oneself. It was strange that the lord didn't even move to draw his sword, and he wasn't surprised when his father inquired about his defenseless stance._ _

__“Will you not arm yourself,” Aaron spat, before he stood ready for Erik's attack._ _

__“It would not be a fair fight,” the red headed beast at Lord Erik’s side shouted. “Should my lord Alpha take up his sword against you, he would cleave you in half on the first swing.”_ _

__Ariyan's jaw clenched as the men echoed his amusement and jeers. They were mocking his father's last moments alive. Treating him as nothing more than a foolhardy buffoon._ _

__'Savages...' Ariyan thought bitterly. He hated them. All of them. He hated them all._ _

__The next series of actions happened so fast Ariyan didn't have time to prepare for them. Erik charged his father, dodging the first and second swing of Aaron’s sword with ease. Ariyan held his breath watching the match, practically swaying on the balls of his knees with each strike of his father's sword._ _

__“Where is your anger?” Erick roared. "Where is your rage?! I killed your son! Your heir!"_ _

__Ariyan's father attacked like a man possessed, but Erik held the sword as though it were made of wood and not bone cutting steel. His father let out a fearsome growl, but the alpha didn't move even an inch. It was over before it had begun. Ariyan pressed his lips together and clenched his eyes shut, unable to watch his father's futile attempt. He heard his father's wretched cry ring through the air before the sickening crack of broken bone._ _

__Erik’s men broke into cheers that reverberated through Ariyan's ears. He covered his face and wept, but his sobs were drowned out by the clanging of metal swords and shields. While Ariyan and his family cried their tears of anguish, the men celebrated his father's demise._ _

__'Savages.' Ariyan thought again, though this time he felt raw and despondent._ _

__Eventually their enthusiasm ebbed, but Ariyan remained unmoved, bowed on his now grimy knees. He couldn't bear to stare at his father's dead body so he kept his head lowered and his eyes shut._ _

__“And what of his family?” Ariyan heard the second largest man say. Most likely he was the Alpha's second in command. He was the only one who spoke aloud, to Erik or Ariyan._ _

__“Free them,” Erik said. “All except the boy.” Ariyan jerked his head up toward Erik, his wide green eyes glossed with tears._ _

__“But Erik…” The red headed man looked as confused as Ariyan felt._ _

__“Do you question me?” The look Erik gave the other was enough to make Ariyan lower his head once more, but his ears seemed to burn as he heard the second object to the alpha's decision to release them._ _

__“Help me to understand…”_ _

__“It’s not your place to understand,” Erik said calmly. “But if you wish to challenge my decision, do it with a sword in your hand.”_ _

__The exchange was ended with that blatant dismissal, and the man bowed his head before he turned toward Ariyan’s mother and sisters._ _

__“I’ll see to their release personally,” he replied, “and I’ll put them under guard until we leave this place. What shall I do with the boy?” Ariyan’s heart was racing so hard he had to breathe deep to calm down. It didn’t matter whether Erik let /him/ go. He was letting his mother and sisters free. He’d agreed to release them, and even protect them. It no longer mattered what the demon did to him._ _

__“Have him washed and dressed. He and I will sleep in the main house tonight. Tell him to bring pen and paper when he comes,” Erik ordered as though Ariyan were not in his presence. Ariyan felt someone dragging him up from the dirt before shoving him forward._ _

__“Ariyan!” his mother called to him as he was dragged away from them._ _

__“I’m fine, Mama!” Ariyan yelled back to her. He turned away to hide his face and fear. He promised he wouldn’t resist. And if the alpha kept his word, Ariyan would keep his._ _

__‘Don’t worry about me, Mama…’ he thought as the nameless man guided him toward the pack house._ _

____

***

There was someone already waiting for him in his room when they entered. An older man with graying dark hair, and eyes the color of rain clouds. He smiled as Ariyan entered, and bowed his head to acknowledge him.

“Is this the boy?” he asked, turning toward the guard holding him. The guard must have nodded because the older man smiled before he let out a contemplative sigh. “My name is Anatoly. What is your name, young man?”

“It’s Ariyan…” he said quietly. “Ariyan McAllister.”

“Well then, Ariyan. The night is long, and we have little time to waste. So, we best get to it,” he said through a mirthful laugh. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Ariyan’s shoulder before he led him to the baths. 

“I’ll get you cleaned up for tonight. Then we can talk a bit.” The man waved his hand to dismiss the guard. “That will be all, Otto.”

“But Utgar told me to—”

“Whatever Utgar told you to do I’m quite certain he didn’t intend for you to ogle the poor boy to death while he prepares for Lord Erik.”

Ariyan watched Otto stiffen before he flushed red. He had the face of a man who wanted to look insulted by the accusation, but wound up looking sheepish instead. “I didn’t intend to—”

“Of course, you didn’t. It’s a natural response, dear. No one’s going to tell.” The older man winked. “Though if you could fetch us some wine and food from the kitchens, we’d greatly appreciate it.” Anatoly smiled sweetly, and the guard nodded hesitantly in reply, as if he was afraid to refuse the request.

“Right then…” Otto gave the older man a wary look before he bowed to him once more. “Then I’ll take my leave.” Otto moved to leave, but he paused at the door and turned back toward them. “Call if you need me.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Thank you, Otto.” When the door closed, the man let out an exhausted breath shaking his head. “Sending you alone with that brute. You’d think he would learn at some point.” The man pulled Ariyan into the large chamber where the marble tub was already filled with hot water. 

“But I suppose you’re the best chance he’s got,” the man mumbled. “Bit scrawny though. You’ll have to fatten up if you’re to make it to the Winter Islands.”

“Pardon?” Ariyan frowned, not following the man’s words, but the older man just shook his head and laughed once more.

“Ignore me, dear boy. Just the ramblings of an old man.” He moved to help untie Ariyan’s robe and Ariyan immediately pulled away frowning.

“No need for modesty,” the old man chuckled. “I’m a doctor. I travel with the warriors of the Black Water clan to tend to their wounds. More to the point, you’re not my type.” The doctor pulled down his shirt collar and showed Ariyan the bite mark on his neck. Like himself, he was an omega. Mated, but unattended.

“You’re claimed…” Ariyan searched the bathing room as if an unseen alpha lurked in the shadows. “Then where is your mate?”

“I like to imagine he is watching over me. Protecting me. Smoking his pipe completely at peace with the deities,” the older man said stepping toward Ariyan once more. “More than likely though, he’s rotting away in a forgotten grave somewhere.”

“Dead then,” Ariyan whispered. The older man gave him a slight smile and then a nod.

“Dead, but never forgotten, young one.” The man disrobed Ariyan and he stared at the floor as the doctor checked him over. It wasn’t very intrusive, more staring and questioning than anything. He asked Ariyan if he ever had the plague, broken any bones, suffered from any extensive fevers. All the answers to the questions were no.

“When did you have your first heat?” the doctor asked him.

“Fourteen,” Ariyan mumbled.

“And how old are you now?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Old, for an unclaimed omega…” Ariyan pressed his lips together, annoyed by how casually this old man called _him_ old. He wasn’t old by any other standard except an omega. It was a ludicrous idea that Ariyan had always resented. No one would tell an alpha they needed to be mated, or with child by a certain age.

“My father delayed my marriage to his betas son in order to make sure I did not conceive before my brother’s chosen mate.”

“And why is that?” Anatoly asked, staring at him curiously.

“To ensure my brother’s children would be the next in line if my father and brother both fell in battle. Had I conceived a child before my brother’s mate could, the next in line to carry on my father’s name would have been my own child. My mate would have inherited my father's land and titles.” As Ariyan spoke the words aloud, he realized that by offering himself to the alpha, he'd caused the very thing his father wanted to avoid. 

“So, he postponed your mating in order to make sure your family would remain the only in power…interesting.”

“Considering the very foundation of my marriage to Rolf was of a political nature, I don’t see why it matters. I knew that I was promised to Rolf, and I acted accordingly. _When_ I married was of little consequence to me.”

“And neither is _who _you marry, I presume.” Ariyan cut his gaze toward the older man before he pursed his lips.__

__“My father promised me to Rolf in order to strengthen his hold in this region, and I promised myself to your lord in order to save my family. Rolf and the others were killed by your lord’s men. If your lord intends to claim me, so be it.”_ _

__“Yes, well,” Anatoly said warily. “Mating with another wolf may seem as simple as a promise and a claim, but I assure you, there is more to it than that. Given time, I suspect both you and Lord Erik will come to realize that fact.” He winked at Ariyan this time before he let out another snigger. Then he instructed Ariyan to get into the tub, and began washing his hair. Ariyan tried to relax, but he couldn’t think of anything except his mother, and sisters. Were they safe? Had the demon upheld his part of the bargain?_ _

__Anatoly allowed him to wash his own privates, and then helped him out of the tub before he dried his silvery blond hair with a lush towel. After that, Anatoly helped him dress in a robe that was, in Ariyan’s opinion, not suitable for others eyes. The lace hugged his slim waist and accentuated the curve of his back and buttocks. It was a robe he wore for sleeping on summer days, but since he slept alone he never considered how revealing the fabric truly was._ _

__After the guard dropped off the food, and did his best not to stare, Ariyan and Anatoly sat on his bed ate while they talked. Well, Anatoly talked. Ariyan just ate in silence, nodding his head every so often to let the man know he was still listening. There was wine, cheese, bread, and some smoked meat from the kitchens. Ariyan didn’t realize how famished he was until the smell of the salami overpowered his senses. Anatoly poured him a healthy glass of wine, but Ariyan drank slowly to pace himself._ _

__“Now then,” Anatoly said when they’d gotten through most of the food. “Since you’re not mated, I presume you’re a virgin.”_ _

__Ariyan literally choked on the wine he was drinking before he pulled the cup of wine away from his mouth. Ariyan didn't reply, but scowled through the sudden heat in his face._ _

__“There goes that modesty again.” Anatoly tutted and shook his head. “You’d best do away with _that_ rather quickly, Ariyan. It won’t serve you. Here or in the bedroom.” Ariyan knew he was blushing, and as much as he’d like to blame it on the wine, he was certain it had more to do with the thought of laying with another man._ _

__‘He and I will sleep in the main house tonight’, Lord Erik had said._ _

__Ariyan let out a breath of air before he shook his head. “I’ve never even kissed another man…” he whispered. Anatoly smirked before he let out a chuckle._ _

__”Does it hurt?” Ariyan mumbled. “To be claimed by an alpha?”_ _

__Anatoly’s grin turned into a frown. He pressed his lips together into a thin line. “Best not to think about the pain of it,” Anatoly said. “The wine helps. And as long as you don’t resist, I don’t see why it needs to be _too_ painful.”_ _

__“Too painful…” Ariyan shook his head with a caustic laugh. “Your lord killed my brother and father, Anatoly. In one night I’ve lost my family and my freedom. There is nothing worse your lord could do to me.” Physical pain would be welcome after the emotional torture he’d gone through. Anatoly might have believed Lord Erik was a man, but Ariyan knew the truth. He’d seen that evil in the blue iris of the demon’s eye._ _

__“There are worse things than death, Ariyan. I suspect you will learn that in time, too.” He patted Ariyan’s thigh before he sighed. “Finish your wine.” Ariyan did as he was told, but as the hour passed he grew less relaxed. Along with the buzz of the wine there was a gnawing pang in his gut. He wasn't just nervous to sleep with Lord Erik; he was terrified._ _

__Before long there was a knock at the door, and Anatoly answered it. A few whispered words were exchanged before he closed the door and turned back to Ariyan._ _

__“Lord Erik is ready for you,” he said quietly. “He would like you to bring pen and paper. There’s some on the writing desk there.” Ariyan turned and saw his own pens, ink and paper laying on the table. “Come.” Anatoly said ushering Ariyan toward the door. “It’s better if we don’t delay.”_ _

____

***

Ariyan stood at the door of his father’s room. When he was younger, he and his siblings would rush in to jump on his poor mother, and hassle her for breakfast. Now there was no warmth as he turned the handle and entered. The room was dimmer than his own, and the bedding had already been changed. Aside from the ill-fitting clothes, the alpha appeared less scraggly than he had earlier. The blood, sweat, and grime had been washed off, and his mane of black hair had been tied back. Ariyan thought to himself once more that although this demon was daunting and ferocious looking, the lord’s features were mostly striking.

Ariyan stood in the demon’s lair. It was as cold and empty as the eyes that currently stared at him. Ariyan avoided Lord Erik’s gaze, focusing instead on the cracks and dents in the hardwood floors.

“Sit,” Erik commanded, gesturing to the desk. Ariyan nodded, laying out the items in his hands before taking a seat at the small wooden desk. 

“I trust you were taught to write?” Of course he’d learned to write. All his brothers and sisters were taught to read and write when they were old enough to hold a pen. Ariyan was even fortunate enough to be taught different subjects by scholars since he’d shown an aptitude for academia. He didn’t dare reveal this to the lord, fearing that his education would be a snub on the lord’s own. And ultimately it was a trivial matter. His schooling would not save him from Lord Erik’s retribution.

Ariyan nodded, doing his best to still the trembling of his hand as he gripped the pen tightly, ready to write the alphas message.

“You are going to write a letter to your Wolf King. You will tell him that your father is dead by my hands, along with his eldest son. You will tell him that I have claimed McAlister’s lands, his titles, and you.” 

‘And me…’ Ariyan swallowed down the dread bubbling in his gut. He did belong to Lord Erik now. It was true but it didn't make the reality any less daunting. Ariyan wrote slowly, letting the words resonate in his mind. He knew little of the relationship between Lord Erik and King Duncan, but he knew plenty about his father's fealty the King’s regime. His father was one of the four alphas King Duncan entrusted with ruling power. In return for his father's service, they were able to live free from strife. The King’s power ensured their protection. By going against his father Lord Erik had, perhaps unwittingly, crossed King Duncan as well.

“You will tell Duncan that you witnessed the challenge,” Erik continued. “That it was fair and within law. My claim is legitimate, as is our mating.” 

Ariyan’s pen paused on the paper. He clenched his jaw and cut only his eyes toward Lord Erik. He now realized Lord Erik’s plan, but it was much too late to renegotiate the terms of his service. He'd agreed to mate with the lord, and by doing so, given him control over all that once was his father's. It was just as he told Anatoly earlier. His father had done his best to avoid others from usurping his power by delaying Ariyan's marriage until his older brother had an heir. Now though, there was no stopping it. The moment Lord Erik claimed him all that belonged to Lord Aaron would belong to Lord Erik. 

“You will do as your Alpha commands. When you are done, I will take it to your mother to read aloud. If it says anything other than what I told you to write, I will slit her throat.”

‘Savage…’ Ariyan thought, gritting his teeth as he wrote everything that Lord Erik had specified. With his mother being used as collateral, Ariyan had no intention of going against the alphas command.

***

When he was finished, true to his word, Lord Erik took them to his mother who was placed in the room on the other end of the hall. She and his sisters were together, eating whatever provisions they were given. Ariyan let out a breath of relief when he saw that they were in fact safe, albeit shaken and forlorn looking.

The alpha commanded his mother to read the missive, and she took the parchment slowly, attempting to catch Ariyan's eye. 

‘Ariyan didn't move or make a sound.

“It says: 

_King Duncan,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of Aaron William McAllister, Lord of the Gatling Wood. On this day, among many witnesses, myself included, Erik of the Black Water legally challenged, fought and conquered, my father, Aaron McAllister and my eldest brother….”_

His mother paused before she covered her face and began to weep. The oldest of his sisters, Aja, moved to his mother's side to console her. Ariyan just stood, unwilling to show his disquiet now that he’d seen the state of his mother. She was grieving for his father and brother. There was no need for her to worry over him as well. 

“Finish the letter, please, Aja. So that Lord Erik may verify its contents.” Thankfully his voice didn't tremble. His sister nodded before she swallowed and read the rest of the letter out loud. 

_On this day, among many witnesses, myself included, Erik of the Black Water legally challenged, fought and conquered, my father, Aaron McAllister, and my eldest brother, and heir to the my father, Austin McAllister. As a result of their demise, Lord Erik has rightfully taken control of the Gatling Wood, all of his inheritance, and of me, only son and rightful heir to my father's line. In order to ensure my family's continued prosperity, and my father's illustrious line, I have agreed, of my own free will, in sound mind and body, to mate with the alpha and Lord of the Winter Islands, Erik of the Black Water. I hope that you will bless this union, Your Grace, and send us your well wishes._

_Signed,_  
Ariyan McAllister   
Son of Aaron McAllister III 

Aja finished and folded the letter back before she handed it out for Lord Erik to take.

“I trust the letter meets your approval,” Ariyan said lowly. “I wrote everything you told me.” He'd even asked for the Kings blessing to give the letter authenticity, though he doubted it would matter. Lord Erik wasn't looking for approval, he was looking for amnesty. Perhaps if Ariyan had let this beast slaughter him and his family he would receive the retribution he deserved from King Duncan, but Ariyan couldn't allow that to happen either. It was as he had written. He and his family were the last of his father's lineage. If they died there would be nothing left. 

The alpha led him back to his father's room and shut the door behind them. Ariyan could hear the lock bolt, and a chill ran up his spine. All of the courage he'd shown with his mother evaporated like pipe smoke in the wind. 

Then it was just the two of them once more, and Ariyan could feel the tension in the air. 

Lord Erik commanded him to undress, and Ariyan moved to turn away from him so that only his back was visible. His hands trembled as he reached up to untie his robe, and his fingers ached as he bent them to pull the shoulder of his robe downwards. Then the robe dropped, exposing his nakedness. The tips of his blond hair touched his collar bone, and he shivered as the cool air reddened and prickled his pale skin. He kept his back turned, embarrassed, and almost ashamed that his first time would be with man who killed his father and brother. Before he could stop them, tears pinched his green eyes, and the chilling fear that had gripped him when he first laid eyes on Lord Erik came rushing back to him in full.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik listened as the letter was read aloud. He watched Ariyan’s mother carefully, looking for any signs of deception on her pale face. The woman hadn’t even made it through the first few sentences before she broke into tears. ‘Weak,’ Erik thought, his gaze shifting to Ariyan’s sister as she took over reading the letter. The young female managed to finish, but her grief was no less palpable than her mother’s. 

Erik took the paper from the young girl, looking it over despite his inability to read. He brushed his thumb over what appeared to be Ariyan’s signature. Erik had never seen such immaculate handwriting, not even from his sister. And the way the letter read… Clearly the boy was well-educated. Tucking away that piece of information in the back of his mind, Erik refolded thick parchment. 

“I trust the letter meets your approval,” Ariyan said lowly. “I wrote everything you told me.” 

Erik made no reply to the boy, instead signaling for Utgar to come forward. The burly red-head looked pleased with his Alpha as he took the letter. 

“Send a rider,” Erik commanded. “I want this put directly into Duncan’s hand.” 

Utgar nodded in reply. “I’ll send Sven. He’s our fastest rider. Where shall I have him meet us?” 

“The Port of Thira. We won’t be able to delay for long, so he needs to move quickly.”

“He’ll make it,” Utgar said. “I’ll have him leave tonight and get a head start. I, uh… I shouldn’t have doubted you. This,” he added, holding up the letter, “is why you’re the Alpha. I’m not one for politics, but if you believe war is on the horizon, we might be able to avoid it now.” 

“That remains to be seen,” Erik replied. “He might not recognize the claim. Our presence here has not gone unnoticed. I doubt a letter will be enough.”

“True, but we’ve only recently crossed into Lord Duncan’s territory,” Utgar countered. “Most of the damage we’ve done has been against his enemies.”

“I killed one of his Alphas,” Erik said matter-of-factly. “All else is irrelevant.” 

Utgar sighed heavily, tucking the letter into his furs. “If this marks the end of our alliance, then we need to get home before the war reaches our shores.” 

Erik glanced over at Ariyan who was regarding the conversation with some modicum of interest. The Alpha shook his head, turning back to Utgar. “I fear war is already upon us. Aaron brought it with him the day he set foot in my territory. We can no longer remain at arm’s length from this conflict. If Duncan denies my claim, he will bring his armies to the Winter Islands.” 

“Then let him,” Utgar said, his chin lifting proudly. “The land will kill them before they ever reach the mountains.” 

Erik nodded, slapping Utgar on the shoulder before leaving the man to his orders. It was difficult to be optimistic. The alliance with the Callaghan clan was one made decades before Erik and Duncan were born. They tolerated each other at best, both refusing to trust the other. In Erik’s eyes, the alliance was a means of survival for his pack. So long as he and his men provided weapons and the occasional soldiers to Callaghan’s kingdom, the Winter Islands remained “free.” Aaron’s death, however, changed everything, and though war might be the consequence of his revenge, Erik regretted nothing. 

“You,” Erik called out, pointing to Ariyan’s mother. “Have the boy’s things gathered. Pack only what he _needs_ , and make sure the clothing is thick and warm.” 

Expecting his orders to be followed, Erik made his way back to the main house, Ariyan on his heels. There was no point in delaying the inevitable, so, the moment the door closed, Erik commanded the boy to undress. The Alpha was mildly amused by Ariyan’s modesty, removing his own shirt and undoing his pants as he watch the young male strip. Ariyan was trembling from head to toe, and as the robe slid down the length of his slender frame, every inch of his pale skin flush a bright red. Erik sniggered softly, wondering if this would be his life from now on. If the gods were merciful, the boy would at least ride well.

“Turn around,” Erik commanded. 

Ariyan hesitated at first, but did as he was told. He covered his privates with his delicate hands, refusing to meet Erik’s gaze. 

“Where is your courage now, little wolf?” Erik asked, climbing to his feet. 

Ariyan’s emerald gaze flickered up at him before dropping back to the floor. The boy reeked of fear, which had Erik’s wolf clawing at its human cage. It wanted to devour the boy, consume every part of him until there was nothing left…

“Lay on your belly,” Erik ordered, dropping his pants and kicking them to the side. His cock was already hard; his body refusing to deny its attraction to Ariyan no matter how against this mating the Alpha was. 

Erik grabbed Ariyan by his narrow hips, yanking him towards the foot of the high bed so that his legs dangled off the edge. Spreading the boy’s ass, he was relieved to find the pale pink bud untried and untouched. The Alpha had never been with a virgin, but it was expected for an Omega to remain pure when being offered as a Luna. This, however, was not an expectation set upon Alphas. Erik had taken a handful of lovers over the years, but they were older and more experienced. With Ariyan, there would be a certain amount of… preparation required, which only served to irritate Erik even more. He spit on his Ariyan’s virgin pussy, working his middle finger into the tight, wet heat. The boy whimpered in pain at the sudden invasion, but the Alpha ignored it as he worked to spread the male. This was Ariyan’s duty, and, with any luck, he’d learn to serve his Alpha’s needs in silence.

It wasn’t long before Erik’s lust exceeded his patience. Using his saliva and Ariyan’s juices, he wet his dick and started the arduous task of forcing his massive cock into the boy’s tiny hole. It was so tight it almost hurt, leaving Erik panting and grunting as he worked to seat himself fully. It took a few strokes to ease his path, but when the Alpha found his rhythm, he unleashed… Erik fucked Ariyan hard and fast, the bed creaking under the force of his thrusts. The slamming of the headboard against the wall matched the Alpha’s pace, and as he lost himself in his own pleasure, he barely noticed the boy’s muffled cries anymore. 

It had been over a year since Erik had wet his cock. The feel of flesh pounding into flesh… there was no feeling like it. Just before he came, Erik sank his fingers into Ariyan’s hair, yanking him up and off the bed. The Alpha had never considered claiming anyone before this, but knowing that Ariyan was his; that he owned him… it triggered something deep within the Alpha. Instinct took over; his fangs descending and tearing into the delicate flesh of Ariyan’s neck. 

The room went eerily silent. All Erik could hear was the beat of his mate’s heart and the rush of blood through Ariyan’s veins. It was… intense; more so than Erik had anticipated. He forced himself to pull away, trying to ignore the tiny beads of crimson sliding down the boy’s pale skin. He’d never marked an Omega before, but he hadn’t expected to /feel/ anything. It was disorienting and disturbing, but with the taste of Ariyan’s blood still lingering on his tongue, Erik couldn’t deny the fact he wanted more …

Erik pushed Ariyan to the mattress, refusing the temptation of another bite. Instead, he pounded into his mate’s delicate frame, taking hold of Ariyan’s narrow hips once more, and unleashing a year’s worth of lust upon him. Erik all but snarled when he came, the sound so guttural it was completely unrecognizable. The Alpha pumped his seed deep into Ariyan’s core, grunting and growling through each gush. 

When he finished, he shoved Ariyan off his cock, staggering almost drunkenly towards the table. He poured himself a cup of the dark ale left over from his dinner, guzzling the contents as he fought to regain his footing. Erik took several steadying breath, finishing off another cup of the bitter liquid before pulling on his clothes. It was still early enough to have a few drinks with his men and make sure things were ready for their departure the next morning. The moment Erik stepping into the night air, he was stopped by the doctor.

“Forgive me for intruding, Lord Alpha,” Anatoly said with a low bow, “but if possible, may I see to the boy?”

Erik regarded the older male closely, noting the genuine look of concern on his face. After a moment of thought, the Alpha nodded. What harm could it cause? Leaving the doctor to his business, Erik headed over to the large fire burning just outside the pack house. His men stood in greeting as he approached, clearing a place for their Alpha to sit.

“Does he ride well?” Gunnolf called across the fire, a drunken grin on his scarred face.

Erik took the cup of ale Utgar offered him, taking a seat on the wooden bench. “He’ll do,” the Alpha snickered. 

“Is it done then?” Dag asked, refilling his cup. “Are you two… mated?” 

“We are,” Erik answered stiffly

“Then we have ourselves a Luna,” Halvor said, exchanging an amused look with Gunnolf across the flames. “I never thought I’d see the day of Erik of Blackwater settled down.” 

Erik chuckled softly at the jab, taking a swig from his cup.

“We should be celebrating,” Dag said, frowning as he stared down into his ale. 

“If things go as Lord Erik hopes, then there will be much to celebrate in the months to come,” Otto interjected. “Aaron was bloody bastard, but he was a rich one. I’ve never seen so much silver and gold. We loaded two carts full!”

“And it’s all ours,” Gunnolf said. “I mean, it’s all Lord Erik’s,” he added, the drunken grin sliding off his face.

“Only if the Wolf King accepts the claim,” Utgar added. “Otherwise, he’ll be coming to take it all back.”

“He’ll come for blood,” Erik said, correcting his friend. “And the boy,” he added, taking another swig of ale. 

The men fell silent, no doubt contemplating the possibility of a war. Erik didn’t blame them. With the future so uncertain, it was imperative that they return home. The likelihood of Duncan acknowledging the Alpha’s claim was slim to none. It would give Erik a foothold on the continent for business and trade, and though he had no desire to leave the place of his birth, Erik was smart enough to know just how valuable land was at time like this. 

“How do you think the little wolf will fare on the island?” Utgar asked, breaking the silence. “He’s a tiny thing. He’ll likely freeze to death the moment he sets foot on the shore.”

There was ripple of laughter among the men, several of them agreeing.

“That’s if he survives the journey,” Erik replied. 

“Don’t we need him alive?” Dag asked. “At least until we make it home?” 

“Ideally,” Erik answered, “especially if Duncan demands proof of life outside of that letter.”

“So we need him to stay alive until this business with Lord Duncan is done,” Utgar deduced.

Erik nodded. “However long that might take.” 

“I say if he denies you, Lord Alpha, we cut off the boy’s pretty little head and send it to him,” Gunnolf chortled.

“He’ll declare war against us if we do that,” Dag interjected.

“And? Isn’t that what he’s planning to do anyway?” Halvor countered. 

“It’s too soon to know anything,” Utgar cut in, glancing warily at Erik. “Our only concern right now is getting home.” 

“Well, if it comes to war, then so be it,” Gunnolf said. “Aaron McAlister deserved to die. If these foreign pigs want a fight then will give it to them.” 

“Quiet,” Erik said; a hush descending upon the men. “War is a last resort. I’ve no desire to see my people die. If I did, I wouldn’t have chained myself to the blood of my enemy.”

“Of course not, Lord Alpha,” Gunnolf stammered. “I didn’t mean…”

One cutting look from Erik and the male shut his mouth. For several long minutes, it was quiet around the fire, but after a refill of ale, conversations turned towards home. Erik listened in silence, but not even he could deny the sudden wave of homesickness. Unfortunately, Erik couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. He’d imagined feeling peace the moment he killed Aaron McAlister. Instead, all he felt was uncertainty. Nevertheless, he had to protect his people, his land, and now the life of a mate he didn’t want. This was not the life Erik intended for himself, but if his mother was still alive, she would tell him to trust the gods, and, moreover, to trust himself.

***

Erik preferred to travel long distances in his wolf form, but with the need for weapons and supplies, his war party had been forced to travel by horseback. Erik saddled his horse, the massive beast’s midnight coat as black as the Alpha’s hair. It was a magnificent creature, but with no place for it on his ships, Erik would be forced to leave the animal behind. With any luck, he could sell it at the port, or exchange it for food and supplies for the journey home.

“Lord Alpha, may I speak with you?”

Erik tied the last strap, securing his sword in place. He turned to face the doctor, but said nothing in reply. He nodded once, signally that it was okay for the doctor to continue. 

“If I may, I’d like to invite the Luna to ride with me in my cart. I believe Lord Ariyan would be more… comfortable there.” 

Erik glanced up, watching his mate walk slowly and stiffly towards the horse that had been saddled for him. The Alpha nodded once in reply, pausing a moment to watch Anatoly hobble over to the delicate blonde. He took Ariyan’s arm, patting the boy’s hand before leading him over to one of the carts. 

“The men are ready,” Utgar said, joining the Alpha. “With any luck, we can make it to port in a month’s time. Let’s hope the ships are still there.”

“They are,” Erik replied, not concerned in the least. “If not, we’ll buy new ones.” 

Utgar laughed. “With the Aaron’s fortune, we could buy an entire fleet.” 

“I intend to,” Erik replied, mounting his horse and gathering the reins. That was everyone else’s cue to do the same; the men falling silent as they waited for the command to move out. Erik turned, summoning the patience to wait until both Ariyan and the doctor were situated in their cart. The moment they were both seated, Erik kicked his horse and started down the road.

“MOVE OUT!” Utgar roared. With that, the homesick warriors started their journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

“Turn around,” Erik commanded. The man’s deep voice was like a growl, causing Ariyan’s heart to hammer. That alpha growl had always been a source of his resentment toward alphas. It had the power to sway him, move him, and control him.

He turned toward Erik, covering his shaft, but refusing to meet the alphas gaze. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing tears in his eyes.

“Where is your courage now, little wolf?” Erik asked, climbing to his feet. Ariyan lifted his gaze at that, unable to ignore the taunt. Peering up at him Ariyan could tell Erik was at least a foot taller than him. His chest was stacked and hard, abs tucked under chiseled pecs. Ariyan had a list of words he wanted to call the demon, but he was too afraid to utter a single one. Instead, his gaze fell back to the wooden floor.

“Lay on your belly.” Ariyan moved in baby steps forward, his breath hastening as he neared the bed. He was not under any illusions about sex or mating. He knew he would not love the person he lost his virginity to, and he convinced himself that was okay. Love was a fanciful thing. What mattered most was securing the bloodline and doing one’s duty. It was the same reason his brother Austin had a woman he was mated to, and a lover whom he’d fallen for. It was the same reason his mother nearly died trying to give his father another alpha child. It was the same reason he’d agreed to marry Rolf. Ariyan’s duty before tonight was to be mated and bred. Having said that, Ariyan’s fear now did not derive from the loss of his virginity, but rather, the man whom he was losing it to.

‘A demon…’ Ariyan thought hopelessly as Erik came behind him to mount. A demon was going to fuck him, hurt him, breed him…

Ariyan paled.

The chances of an omega getting pregnant outside of the heat was one in one hundred.

‘One in one hundred…’ Ariyan repeated the number in his head. He hoped the Gods would at least spare him that.

The demon gripped his hips, and Ariyan gasped as he was yanked to the end of the bed. He arched his back over instead of down, gripping the sheets for dear life as Erik spread him. Ariyan was trembling from fear by the time he heard the lewd sound of Erik spitting onto his cleft. Aside from that he wasn’t wet at all.

The finger felt like a claw ripping through him, shoving past his tight hole and scraping his walls. “Hgnnn!” The whimper was as involuntary as the inhale and the reflex to move. He tried to raise his hips, but Erik held him with that immovable grips on his hips and ass. The alpha pulled out his fingers, wetting them inside of his mouth, before rubbing his tight hole once more. The wetter his fingers, the better it felt. Not pleasurable, nowhere near pleasurable, but not the crushing pain from before.

It was… better.

Not good. But the longer Erik touched him the wetter he got.

It was…humiliating.

Feeling his body opening and adjusting to the fingers diligently spreading him. It wasn’t as if the alpha enjoyed it. Ariyan could hear the annoyed grunts and impatient tuts as Ariyan whined and whimpered when Erik went too deep to fast, or slid in another finger.

By the time the third stretched him, tears had begun to well in his eyes, and down his pale face.

It hurt.

There was no other way to describe it. Each time the alpha pushed in Ariyan whined.

Then there was a pause. A pause in the alphas movements where Ariyan tried to steady his breath. He prayed that Erik had grown tired of his assault. That his obvious lack enthusiasm had turned him off enough that he no longer had the desire.

Austin and he had once argued when Ariyan insisted he could mate with Rolf despite the absence of physical attraction. Austin told him he could never have sex with a man he wasn’t physically attracted to. For one glorious moment, Ariyan thought perhaps the demon didn’t desire him physically. After all, he didn’t grin at him like Rolf did when they met unexpectedly in the gardens, or ogle him lustfully like Otto had earlier. The demon had only stared at him coldly.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then he felt something hard press against him. It was warmer than fingers, and denser. Ariyan tried to ready himself, but the alpha pushed in before he could let out his breath.

“Ah!” A strangled cry left his throat as the demon split him. “Ah—please!” Ariyan cried out as he continued to force Ariyan’s hole wider. Erik only drove harder, holding him down as he thrust deeper, and Ariyan let out a silent scream. When the alpha was fully seated he begin to move. Ariyan buried his head into the bedding, his tears streaming hot and salty down his reddening face.

Erik grunted each time he thrust into him and Ariyan choked out a cry. The omega panted, and then the tears gushed. The pain in his chest mounted as Erik’s pace quickened. Then it went from pain, to torture. Then it made him burst in to a raw ugly sob that seized his entire body.

‘Savage…’

Ariyan could feel his hole ripping around the sizeable length. It crushed into him, relentless and hard.

‘Savage…’

There was no other word to describe Erik. This was supposed to be his first time. Other omegas that Ariyan knew had said their lovers had taken them soft and gently. They’d doted on them. Kissed them through each thrust. Whispered sweet encouragement in their ears. This was nothing like that.

It was…empty.

All Ariyan could feel was agony.

‘Savage.’

Still…he didn’t scream out after the first time Erik entered him. He didn’t beg. He refused to show him that kind of submission. The demon had already stripped him till he had nothing. Had already broken him when he killed his brother and father. Had already ripped his mother and sisters from his embrace. He couldn’t hold onto any of that emotional loss. It was as fleeting as the stench of smoke he'd washed out of his hair and clothes.

‘This though…’

Ariyan could grasp this pain and suffering. See the evidence of it. Hold on to it, as Erik slashed through his last resolve.

Ariyan cried out once more when the alpha gripped his blond hair, and pulled him back with a hard yank. He clenched his eyes shut, knowing what was coming next. Once an omega was claimed they belonged to their alpha. It was something Ariyan always detested about being an omega. In the hands of a lover, an omega was a blessing. They were the life givers. The nurturers. In the wrong hands he was little more than a prize to be won; little more than a possession. His father had kept him whole and untouched like a virgin bride to give away to Rolf, and now, in a fit of desperation, he gave _himself_ to Erik.

Wasn’t it the same?

He hadn’t loved Rolf, and he certainly didn’t love Erik.

Wasn’t it the same?

But even as those fangs sank into him he knew it wasn’t. The bite was as hard as it was passionate. He let out a short breath as the first real tingle of pleasure skulked up Ariyan’s spine, and made his cock twitch. His body shuddered then, and for one beautiful, or dangerous, moment, everything stopped. The pain in his heart and body had fled, and all Ariyan could see, hear, smell, taste, was Erik.

It was… horrifying.

To think that his brain could shove every intricate emotion he had to the side, in order to shine a beacon on Erik’s presence alone.

Thankfully, the alpha didn’t waste time on licking the broken skin. He continued through to claim his pleasure, and Ariyan, remained silent. He felt when the alpha came. The man’s cock expanded before it pulsed inside of him.

Heat.  
A gush.  
A gross trickle from the inside of his thighs.

It was… sickening.

He was glad when Erik shoved him away. He laid perfectly still on the bed, not moving. He only listened as the alpha exhaled, struggling to regain his breath. Then the sound of Erik gulping down the sweet red wine. Ariyan didn’t move through it all.

Finally, the door opened and shut. After several moments of pin drop silence Ariyan let his sorrow out. The cry that escaped his throat was foreign even to his ears. Harsh and dejected. It racked his chest, as he coughed and struggled to breathe, screaming into the bedding as the image of his father and brother’s dead bodies swam through his mind. He cried so loudly he didn’t hear when the door reopened, and Anatoly kneeled beside him.

“Ariyan,” the doctor’s warm voice whispered. “Ariyan look at me.” Ariyan couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t breathe. He was huffing, but no air was entering his lungs. The stinging in his chest had surmounted to the point that the pain blinded him. The throb in his head exploded until the ache made him cry out in pain. His face had gone from fiery red to blue.

“Ariyan!” the doctor’s voice grew stern. “Ariyan, you have to breathe! Breathe!” Anatoly demanded as he shook him. Ariyan drew in a small breath, which sounded more like a wheeze. If he didn’t breathe he would die, but somehow the prospect didn’t seem so bad now. Now that he’d had his innocence ripped away from him. Now that he’d been claimed by a demon. Now that he was discarded by his mate… his alpha…like nothing more than a brothel whore.

And yet… he couldn’t succumb to death. That was what the demon wanted. Like all evil beings. Erik /wanted/ Ariyan to die. He wouldn’t give in. He couldn’t. He’d begged on his hands and knees for the alpha to spare his family. He wouldn’t give up now.

“That’s right…that’s right…” Anatoly breathed in and out deep so that Ariyan would mimic him. “Good. Just breathe, Ariyan.”

Just breathe. What an easy concept that should be.

Slowly…slowly...the knot in Ariyan’s chest begin to loosen. He could feel his body relaxing. The tension in his head dissipated some. He could breathe freely again.

Anatoly rushed to the bathing room to grab him water and a cloth. He dabbed Ariyan’s head lightly, wiping away the sweat beaded on his brow and temples. Ariyan finally sat up, not bothering to cover his nakedness. Erik’s cum was now leaking out of his throbbing hole. The potent scent of it, mixed with Ariyan’s slick and blood made Ariyan’s eyes and nose run.

“You should get back in the tub to get the… sweat off you.”

The doctor helped him stand. Ariyan winced with each step, grunting, but not saying a word. After Anatoly helped him into the tub, he sat silently, pale as the alabaster marble of the tub tiles, with a red trickle and blotch of blood oozing from his neck. Anatoly tried to wipe it away, but Ariyan pulled back, shaking his head and glaring menacingly.

‘Don’t touch me…’ The look said more than any words could. Ariyan sat in the water completely still, his eyes watering as he stared at the wall in front of him. Anatoly was talking. He could hear him, but he couldn’t make out the words.

When the water began to grow cold, Anatoly pleaded with him to let him wash off the grime from him and the demons sex. He didn’t refuse, nor did he consent. Instead, he sat perfectly still as Anatoly washed him off, taking care not to touch the mark Erik had left on him. Ariyan stood to wash between his legs, whimpering as he pressed two fingers against his swollen hole. He curled his fingers upwards, stretching so that he could clean himself properly. Anatoly tried not to stare, but Ariyan could still feel his eyes on him.

When he was finished Anatoly gave him a towel. Ariyan stepped out of the tub with the doctor’s help, wrapping himself up in the robe Anatoly provided. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed someone had already changed the sheets. They had already erased Lord Erik’s discretions.

“It is…” Anatoly started meekly. “Traditional for the Alpha and Luna of the pack to share a bed. At least on their mating night.” Ariyan turned toward the doctor before he clenched his jaw. He had given up his freedom and his body, but to lay with the demon in this bed—in his father’s bed—where Erik raped him. It was too much, and he couldn’t be held responsible for what he might do to his alpha sleeping beside him.

His own room felt small compared to the illustrious suite his father slept in. He made his way to his bed, wrapping up in his blankets to ward of the chill that continued to make his bones ache.

Anatoly closed the door behind him, carrying his medical bag.

“Drink this,” the doctor gave him a cup of tea that tasted medicinal. “It will help with the pain.” Ariyan drank the tea down slowly, savoring the last drop before he handed the doctor back the cup. He could feel the tingle up his arm and through his limbs, spreading down to the tips of his toes. He felt warm and sleepy. Like he was curled up by the hearth in his brother’s study. His brother would read to them, him and his sisters, with his mother sewing and smiling contently. Would he ever feel that happiness again? That memory seemed so long ago…

“I know this seems hopeless, Ariyan…but it will get better.”  
Better. What exactly would get better? The physical pain of sex? The heartache of loss? Or the emptiness? Ariyan wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Can I get you anything else?”

‘A way out?’ Ariyan thought. But even that was hopeless. Anatoly worked for the demon, despite how nice he presented himself.

‘And anyway…’

Ariyan had agreed to this. To protect his sisters and mother he’d agreed to be Lord Erik’s mate.

Ariyan shook his head, clenching his jaw before he turned away from Anatoly. When the doctor finally left him, he curled into a tight ball, and wept himself to sleep.

 

***

“Ariyan!” Ariyan’s eyes jolted open as he heard his mother’s frantic voice. He peered out into the darkness, and for a moment he believed that it was all a dream. His brother, and father being slaughtered before his eyes. His mother and sister’s lives being threatened. Lord Erik’s forceful claiming.

He wished it was a dream.

“Wake up,” she whispered harshly, sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Mama?” Ariyan croaked out. The pain in his back, hips and hole let him know the truth. This was no dream. His mother gave him a firm hug, pulling his head against her bosom.

“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Ariyan lied. “He….well…he claimed me, but it didn’t hurt.” He feigned a smile as she pulled away from him. She reached up and held his face in her firm grasp, searching his emerald eyes.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar,” she breathed steadily. Ariyan felt the tears welling in his eyes and he lowered his head, turning away from her.

“You shouldn’t be here…” he said softly. He pulled his face out her grasp. “You’ll be caught.”

“We can run,” she told Ariyan. “You, me and your sisters.”

“He would not allow us to flee so easily, Mama. He needs us. Me especially.”

“How do you know?” she whispered. “What makes you so sure?” Ariyan stared at her. Her eyes were blood red from crying, and she had deep and dark circles around her eyes.

She looked…broken.

As if someone had drained the life out of her.

“He won’t kill me. His claim to the Gaitland Wood depends on it,” Ariyan replied calmly. “He needs me alive. At least until King Duncan confirms our mating.”

“And then?” she demanded. “What will become of you when you no longer serve his purpose? What will become of us if they decide to come back and kill us all?!”

It was a question Ariyan didn’t know the answer to. He’d considered it, surely. The demon had promised in exchange for his body, and name, that he would let his mother and sisters go. However, there was no indication that he would keep his word. All Ariyan /did/ know was that Lord Erik was a savage and a demon….and savages had no honor.

“Listen to me, Mama,” Ariyan said. “Lord Erik is going to take me with him to the Winter Islands as his mate.”

“What?” His mother frowned.

“When I leave from here…” Ariyan continued more quietly. “When he takes me away… I want you to leave.”

“Why not come with us?

“I…” Ariyan thought of the demon’s cold eyes as they gutted his innocent brother. “I can’t, Mama.”

“Why can’t you?! We’ll flee from this place and hide in Onlay. I have family there. An aunt. She’ll hide us.”

“No!” Ariyan whispered harshly. His mother and sisters might have had a chance to be free, but he was claimed now. Whether he wanted it or not, Lord Erik’s mark was on his neck. Lord Erik would hunt them, and find them. “I gave my word and I’m going to stand by it.”

“Your hand was forced!” she hissed. “They threatened you!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ariyan said gravely. “My word is all I have left. I won’t break it.”

“Please,” his mother begged. “Please come with us.”

“Mama I—”

“I won’t let him take you away from me like he took Austin!” His mother broke down into an ugly sob. Ariyan reached out and pulled her close against his chest.

“He _won’t_ kill me, Mama. Not while I’m still valuable to him. When the time comes that I no longer serve a purpose, I will find a way out.” He squeezed his mother tightly. “Trust me,” he whispered into her ear. The woman nodded before she pulled back, her green eyes glassy with tears. She handed him a bag smelling strongly of primrose oil.

“Do you remember how to make the potion for your heats?” Ariyan nodded. A combination of herbs his mother always gave him during his heat would calm down the worst of it. Since he’d never had a mate, it was all he could do to relieve himself.

“Now that you’re mated, it’s important for you to know the other options available to you. For _after_ your heat,” she explained urgently. “There’s an herb called black cohosh, it will help _purge_ your system of anything…unwanted.”

‘Unwanted…’ Ariyan stared at the bag. His mother had almost died having a miscarriage five years ago. Since that time, despite her continued heats, she’d never been pregnant again.

Ariyan nodded, pressing his lips together in a tight line. They didn’t need to discuss it out loud. When the time came he would take care of it.

“Thank you, Mama.”

“Don’t thank me.” She stood from the bed, staring down at him miserably. “Just live. Just survive.”

The next morning Ariyan felt a gentle nudge. He woke to Anatoly standing above him, smiling with a tray of breakfast. He stared down at the food. A bit of smoked pork, some toast and pheasant eggs. He pushed the food around with his fork before he bit off a tiny piece of toast and then pushed the tray away.

“Ariyan, you must eat.” Anatoly pushed the tray back toward him. “We have quite the journey east, and longer once we board the ships. You’ll _need_ your strength.”

Ariyan didn’t answer, nor did he touch the food. The doctor sighed before he went to touch the mark on Ariyan’s neck. This time the young wolf didn’t slap him away.

“That’s looking better. The salve must have helped. How did you sleep?” he asked. Ariyan shook his head. He hardly slept at all after his mother came into his room. His head was so full of what if’s, how’s and why’s that he couldn’t manage to close his eyes.

“Your things are packed. If there’s anything else you will need I would urge you to gather it. We’ll be leaving soon.” Ariyan didn’t reply, but he stood. Anatoly excused himself, and Ariyan opened his armoire, sliding out a large drawer and then a hidden one beneath it. Here is where he’d hidden the bag his mother had given him. Along with his most prized possessions. His grandfather’s ring. His mother’s necklace, and now the bag of priceless herbs. Everything else was worthless to him. He would leave it here for his sisters and mother to sell. If they planned to run they would need all the money they could get.

After he’d packed the small bag, he slowly made his way to the living area of the pack house. His sisters all gave him teary good byes, but his mother gave him a stiff nod. The look in her eyes said one thing.

‘Survive.’ He nodded back to her before he leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. A tear rolled down the same cheek as he pulled away.

“It’s…time to go,” one of the lord’s betas said. Ariyan didn’t protest, not wanting to cause a scene. He and his mother had already said their goodbyes last night anyway.

Ariyan limped over to the horse prepared for him. He was a good rider, but with his ass in the shape that it was, he didn’t know whether he’d last the full day’s journey. Thankfully he didn’t need to. Anatoly came over to him, and ushered him toward the cart he was riding in. It had sacks of grain piled up along the walls, but it was covered from the sun, and Anatoly had laid out soft blankets stuffed with feathers.

“You’ll be more comfortable here,” the doctor explained. Ariyan thought for a moment to protest. To ride through the pain, but what point would that prove? Lord Erik already knew he had hurt him. Ariyan lifted the flap of the tent, watching his home fade into the distance as the wheels of the cart creaked under their weight. He was leaving the place he knew and loved, for the nest of demons. The Winter Islands were as desolate and isolated as the men who inhabited them. Cold. Perilous. Deadly. Just like the Lord Erik. The alpha whom he belonged to.

“Rest easy, Ariyan,” Anatoly said before closing the cart flap. “It is a long journey home.”  
  


***

Ariyan hadn’t spoken for a week. He shook his head no or yes when asked simple questions, but did not answer at all when the answer required him to articulate a response. Thankfully, the demon didn’t seem to notice or care. Their conversations were limited to direct orders, (usually chores around the camp) and if Ariyan did as he was told, he didn’t need to worry. The same could not be said for Anatoly. The man was insistent, and rather vexing about his food intake, to the point that Ariyan begin going to sleep early just to avoid the doctor. He didn’t sleep, not really, but he liked to lay unbothered in his tent. He shut out the world. He shut out the men, but most importantly, he shut out Lord Erik.


	7. Chapter 7

The small travelling party was making surprisingly good time. It helped that there were no unexpected delays, minus an ill-fated attempt by bandits to steal their food and supplies. With any luck, they would make it to port within a fortnight, nearly a week earlier than anticipated. As for Ariyan, Erik found the boy to be quiet and obedient. Two qualities he could actually appreciate in his new mate. The Alpha had anticipated a modicum of defiance, but the fight in Ariyan’s eyes had dimmed in the days following their departure. The fiery emerald orbs had dulled to a pale sage, and, for the first time since their mating, Erik felt like he might be able to coexist with the foreign beauty. 

“You sent for me, Lord Alpha.” Anatoly peered into the tent from behind the flap, waiting for permission to enter. 

Erik glanced up from his food, nodding for the doctor to come in and take a seat. The doctor was as old as dirt, so thin and frail, it looked as if a gust of strong wind might blow him away. A healer was an honored position within the pack; the ability to save a life revered by all. Add the fact that Anatoly was considered an elder, and the respect he was shown multiplied exponentially. 

“Is… everything alright, Lord Alpha?” Anatoly asked, his withered frame taking a seat on one of the cushions. 

“You gave the boy your tent,” Erik said, taking a bite of his roasted pig.

“I-I… I wanted our Luna to be comfortable,” Anatoly replied nervously, his head bowing in automatic submission. “I assumed you would approve, my lord.” 

Erik regarded the man as he chewed, wondering why the doctor seemed so interested in the boy. Clearly it wasn’t sexual, but Anatoly had gone above and beyond his duties to care for Ariyan.

“How is he?” Erik asked, taking several gulps of his ale. 

Anatoly’s head shot up, his eyes going wide with shock. Erik wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the male’s dramatic response. True, he didn’t want the boy, but the Alpha had an obligation to at least make sure Ariyan’s basic needs were met. Regardless of their personal feelings for each other, Ariyan was his mate and the Luna of his pack. The title, no matter who it belonged to, deserved respect. 

“He is… struggling,” Anatoly replied carefully. “He does not eat. And based on the constant exhaustion and the bags under his eyes, I fear he is not sleeping either. At this rate… I don’t see him surviving the journey home.” 

Erik’s face remained expressionless as he considered the doctor’s words. He’d seen the state his mate was in, which is why he’d summoned Anatoly. Already the boy was wasting away, proving once more how weak these foreigners truly were. 

“He will take his meals with me,” Erik said, the command in his voice clear. “You will return to your tent, and he will sleep here from now on.” 

“Forgive my boldness, Lord Alpha, but I don’t think…”

“Bring him to me now,” Erik ordered, ignoring the other’s protests. “And make sure he brings all his belongings.”

“Of course, my lord.” 

Anatoly stood slowly, bowing once before excusing himself to fetch the boy. Erik ate in silence, wondering how he was going to keep Ariyan alive. First things first, he needed to make sure the boy wasn’t intentionally starving himself. Yelling for Utgar to bring more food, Erik waited for his mate to arrive… 

Anatoly held the flap of the tent open, allowing Ariyan to step inside first. Otto followed, carrying the trunk containing the boy’s belongings in his arms. Erik looked up from his food just in time to catch Otto leering at Ariyan. 

“Sit,” Erik ordered, clearly speaking to Ariyan. “Leave us,” he said to the others. 

Anatoly looked terrified to leave the boy alone, but he did as he was told. Otto as well, but once again the male lingered a moment, watching Ariyan sit gracefully on the cushion vacated by the doctor. Otto had become a problem of late. According to Utgar, the male followed Ariyan entirely too closely. 

“Eat,” Erik commanded, gesturing to the platter of food Utgar had brought in. Ariyan looked at the plate, but made no move to take it. “Eat,” Erik repeated; the warning in his voice unyielding. 

This time Ariyan took the food, but pushed it around on the plate instead of eating it. Erik took a good look at the boy. His eyes were empty, and his skin was so pale it looked paper thin. The Alpha sighed heavily, trying to think of something his mother might say in this situation. When nothing came to mind, he decided to just be honest instead. 

“If you don’t eat, you _will_ die,” Erik said. “If you don’t sleep, you _will_ die. The journey across the sea is perilous. Men stronger than you have been claimed by its waters. If you want to live, you will eat. If you want to survive, you will sleep.” 

It was too soon to tell if Erik’s words had truly reached the boy, but Ariyan slowly began eating. They ate together in silence, and while Erik quietly examined the boy further, Ariyan refused to meet the Alpha’s gaze. 

“You may bathe this evening,” Erik said, climbing to his feet. “I’ll have Anatoly accompany you.” Bathing seemed to be something Ariyan enjoyed, so it was a luxury he allowed his mate to partake as often as desired. “After, you will sleep,” he added gesturing to the pile of soft furs in the corner. With that, Erik let the boy to his meal. 

“Everything alright, Lord Alpha?” Dag asked, jumping to his feet the moment Erik stepped outside. 

“Fetch the healer,” he commanded. “Your Luna wishes to bathe.” 

Erik continued on without another word to anyone, disappearing into the woods in search of a quiet place to meditate. Ever since he left his homeland, he hadn’t been able to connect with the spirits of his people. He felt isolated and alone, his communication with the spirit realm completely severed. This, however, did not stop Erik from completely his ritual every fortnight.

The Alpha found a spot near the river, then gathered wood and brush for burning. Using the flint rocks he carried with him, he set the small mound ablaze and let the flames grow. He removed the fur-lined cloak he wore, followed by his shirt. Untying his hair, Erik settled on the ground in front of the fire. He reached into the pouch he kept tied to his belt and pulled out a small amount of a gray, dust-like substance. Erik threw it onto the flames, the metallic powder turning them an icy blue. From the fire came a plume of soft blue smoke that grew and expanded until the Alpha was consumed by it. Closing his eyes, Erik let the crackling and popping of the wood lull him into a trance-like state. 

Even without the connection to the spirits, there was still peace in the void. Erik let the silence wash over him, opening his own spirit to the world around him. Time slowed, his body becoming one with his surroundings. The smell of the wet earth beneath him, the touch of the cool mist floating in from the river…. Erik experienced all of it more intently. Then, all at once, the silence was filled with noise. The rustling of leaves, the chirping of insects, and the calls of birds from above… all of it filtered /through/ the Alpha. Erik was now fully immersed in the void, his senses focusing as he called first to his mother, and then to his sister, Danica. He was met with their familiar silence, his hope for a reunion replaced with grief and anguish… 

_“The dead are never truly gone…”_ That was what Erik’s mother used to say. The spirit realm overlapped the mortal plane, and, through the void, one could connect to them; feel their presence. But in the year since the death of his family, Erik had felt nothing. It was as if his mother and sister had never existed, their souls completely erased. He prayed to the gods that his return to his homeland was the key to reuniting with not only his mother and Danica, but with all the spirits of his ancestors. Now, more than ever, he needed their guidance. 

Erik’s sadness rippled through him, its sharp edge cutting him particularly deep. With his revenge taken and his sights set on home, memories of his family haunted his dreams and shadowed his every waking moment. The Alpha knew better than to let emotion cloud his mind while in the void, but the pain was so sudden it overwhelmed him. That’s when the vision slammed into him, his eyes flying open as the scene unfolded…

Erik stood on the rocky shores of his homeland, staring out at the fleet of ships looming on the horizon. The Wolf King’s flag danced in the wind, announcing his arrival like the horns of war. In the face of such an army, Erik felt no fear. The Winter Islands were strong; stronger than the Alpha sworn to protect its lands and people. Without a proper knowledge of the tides, the ships would be thrashed about in the surf, their wooden hulls smashed on the ice and rocks. And that was only the beginning. Even if one ship managed to land, the men aboard would be met with unpredictable weather, wild beasts, and an unforgiving terrain. No, Erik of Blackwater felt no fear. He wanted to laugh at Duncan’s arrogance and boldness, but in that moment of triumph, the scene changed. 

Erik now stood on the snow-covered hills of Valdune, 20 miles from the mountains where his people had made their homes. The smile slid from his face, the image before him so gruesome, his first instinct was to look away. Bodies and…parts of bodies littered the ground, patches of crimson painting the pure white snow. They were Erik’s men; his people! The Alpha lunged forward, shifting into his wolf form as he raced towards his village. The faster he ran, the further away it appeared, but it was still close enough to see the smoke in the distance, and the orange flames licking the storm gray skies. 

And then it happened again. Erik was yanked from the hillside and dropped into the center of his village. This time, it was women and children who littered the snow covered earth. The smell of death burned Erik’s nose and turned his stomach. Shock hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest. Fear. Real, unbridled fear ripped through him. He raced towards the mountain, praying to the gods that at least some had sought shelter within its womb. The Alpha raced up the steps carved into the mountainside. He was screaming someone’s name; someone important to him. Someone precious… He rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Ariyan. His pale green eyes were filled with tears, his mouth moving as if he too were screaming something. All at once the world went silent; the only sound that of his mate’s desperate shriek… 

“RUN!”

Rather than flee, Erik ran towards his mate, desperate to save him. To protect him. But he wasn’t fast enough. Duncan’s blade plunged into Ariyan’s back, splitting open his narrow chest…

Erik was ripped from his vision, the word “War…” echoing in his ears. The Alpha practically jumped to his feet, swaying violently as he fought to clear his lungs of the hypnotic smoke. He gripped the nearest tree, staring into the withering flames as he tried to reconcile what he’d just seen. 

Erik quickly put out the fire, grabbing his clothes and heading for the river. His skin was feverish, every inch of it covered in sweat. Not bothering to remove his pants, he dropped his clothing at the shore and dove into the river. He remained submerged, letting the gentle current carry away his panic and fear. 

How long he stayed in the river’s embrace was unclear, but when Erik finally emerged, the sun had dipped below the horizon. He wrung out his hair, pulling on his shirt despite being soaked to the bone. Grabbing his cloak he followed the river back to the campsite. He was almost there when he came upon Ariyan bathing in the waters. With his pale skin and white hair, the boy looked like an ancient and forgotten water spirit, ready to lure unsuspecting men to their deaths. Erik paused to watch, deciding that he would spend some time between his mate’s thighs later that evening. The Alpha continued on, nodding a greeting to Anatoly who sat guard. Erik was going to relieve the male of his duties, but stopped midstride when he caught a familiar scent. 

Erik’s gaze darted to the tree line, sending the intruder scampering into the woods. The Alpha was after him in seconds, catching the male just before he disappeared into the encroaching darkness. 

Erik slammed Otto into the nearest tree trunk, growling threateningly. “How dare you look upon my mate’s nakedness!” he hissed angrily. “And with your fucking cock in your hand!” 

“F-forgive me, Lord Alpha,” Otto wheezed. “I… I didn’t think you cared about him enough to…”

Erik grabbed Otto by the hair, forcing the Beta to look at him. “He. Is. MINE!” The Alpha roared, punctuating each word by smashing the back of Otto’s head into the tree. 

Erik dragged the half-conscious male by hair along the forest floor, his rage growing with every step. When they arrived in camp, everyone in sight stood to their feet. Utgar was the only one to step forward, his expression one of fear and confusion. 

“Lord Erik?” Utgar began. 

Erik said nothing, unsheathing his knife before throwing Otto to the ground. There, in front of his men, he carved out both of Otto’s eyes. The male shrieked in pain, proof that he was conscious enough to feel pain. And then, just like that, the screams stopped. Erik climbed to his feet, staring down at Otto’s lifeless body for several long seconds. Taking a calming breath, Erik turned to face his men, the bloody eyes still in his hand. 

“He is MINE.” Erik spat, pointing to Ariyan who was standing behind Anatoly. “If you touch him, I will cut off your hands. If you look at him, I will gouge out your eyes. If you so much as _think_ impure thoughts about _my_ mate, I will split open your skull and pull them straight from your head! He is your Luna, not some _whore_ for you to jerk your cocks to! To disrespect him, is to disrespect _me_ That is the LAW, and I will not abide traitors.” 

Erik stalked off to his tent, discarding Otto’s eyes along the way. As he washed the blood from his hands, he heard Utgar barking out orders. “You heard your Alpha!” the male shouted. “Get this traitor out of sight before Lord Erik returns!” 

Erik stripped off his wet clothes, hanging them to dry. With the memories of his vision dominating his thoughts, and the betrayal he felt at the dishonor one of his own men had shown him, Erik needed an outlet for his aggression. As if summoned by his thoughts, Ariyan entered the tent draped in the cloak Erik had left at the river.

Anatoly entered the tent as well, averting his gaze away from Erik’s nakedness as he spoke. “I thought if the men saw him in your cloak, it would give greater meaning to your words, Lord Alpha.” 

“Leave us,” Erik said, his gaze locked on Ariyan. 

Anatoly bowed, disappearing into the night. Ariyan looked as if he wanted to speak, but Erik cared nothing for what he had to say. 

“Strip,” he commanded the Omega. 

The cloak slipped off Ariyan’s shoulders, pooling at the male’s feet. Erik inhaled sharply, the sight of Ariyan’s damp hair and moist skin making his cock jump. There were no more words spoken that night. Erik used his mate’s body in every way imaginable, slaking his lust within the warm, wet walls of Ariyan’s pussy. With every thrust, his mind repeated the same word over and over again… 

‘Mine…’


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks passed by without pause. His days blurred, one into the other and then eventually they all seemed the same. It was an endless ballad. Ariyan danced well to the monotonous melody. 

He woke up at dawn to the sound of Anatoly singing a bouncing tune in a language Ariyan had never heard before. Then the healer tried to coax him to eat breakfast, failing miserably every time. After that, he would begin his chores around the camp. Menial, mind numbing task, like making sure the horses were watered and fed. By the time he finished that, it was time for them to move. 

They traveled through the wooded terrain for hours. His body had grown used to Lord Erik’s handling, but Anatoly still allowed him to ride with him in the cart. Ariyan wasn’t sure, but he assumed it was because Anatoly liked to talk, and Ariyan was the only one worth talking to. He didn’t say one word to the man, but he /did/ listen, wordlessly engaging when appropriate, and making the proper facial expressions. Anatoly’s life was like something out a fiction book Ariyan might read. The doctor had traveled to so many wondrous places, seen so many things, and faced so much strife and anguish. Ariyan honestly couldn’t understand how one man had lived through so much. Granted, Anatoly was ancient. Not as old as some of the elders of the Gaitland Wood, but still, Ariyan was sure none of them had lived half as much as Anatoly. 

They rested in the evenings. Ariyan had only ever been a three days ride away from the Gaitland Wood, but Lord Erik and his men traveled longer than he ever had. The further south they went, the warmer the air grew. Ariyan knew of the Port Town in the southern part of the region, but he hadn’t visited there since he was a child. His father and brother went often though, and they always brought Ariyan back trinkets, spices, herbs and jewelry to add to his collection. Something told him their visit in the Port Town wouldn’t end in souvenirs. 

One thing Ariyan could willingly admit is that Lord Erik’s men were fast, and efficient. If they stopped a quarter to dusk, by night fall they had their entire camp set up. The higher ups, Utgar and Anatoly, both had tents to sleep in. Along with Lord Erik, of course. Ariyan, young and fit as he was, had originally been given a sleeping sack like the others, but Anatoly offered him his tent to share. Ariyan didn’t mind either way, but he didn’t see a point in refusing a fur lined paillasse, especially when his alternative was the hard and frigid ground. 

His next task of the day was gathering firewood. He did it wordlessly. Perfunctorily. Without complaint. When that was done, Anatoly nagged him to eat. They ate meat with every meal, in order to keep up their strength and weight, but Ariyan refused it most of the time. Instead, he would eat a decently sized roll, a bit of cheese, and drink himself drunk. It had become the most important ritual of the day. Drinking that is. He needed to be drunk for what happened /after/ dinner. Ariyan quickly learned that being somewhat aroused during sex was better than not. Along their journey, there was a river that traveled south and then met the large salt waters in the Port Town. If he was lucky, after dinner he was permitted to bathe, and he could prepare himself in secret under the water. If he wasn’t lucky, he had to suffer it. And by ‘it’, he meant the lords cock. 

Anatoly tried his best to help. When he walked back from Lord Erik’s tent at night, the old man had a cup of medicinal tea hot and waiting. It helped Ariyan sleep for a few hours, but then he would jolt awake from the same spine-chilling nightmare. Then he would lie awake and think about his mother. Wondering if they’d left the Gaitland Wood. Wondering if he would hear news of their capture. Wondering if the demon, with no use for them, would let them go. When he’d made himself sick agonizing over their fate, he tormented himself with memories of Austin. Dear sweet Austin, who, for all his courage and tenacity could never stand up to his father and proclaim his love for his best friend, beta and lover. Austin, who had been married for one year, and had not conceived a child. Not because he couldn’t, but because he hadn’t tried. His mate knew about Oliver. She had to have known. The long looks. The red flush of Oliver’s cheek when Austin touched his back. The way both jumped for trips alone together. She had to know. And yet she never questioned him about it. Austin loved Oliver, but their relationship was forbidden. A secret love. Ariyan could never understand such a thing. How his brother could rebuff his duty as heir to their father and future alpha of their pack...for something as trivial as love? 

‘Love…’ What an abstract idea; more than ever, allusive to the young wolf. He could never love Lord Erik. He could never forgive the demon who’d destroyed everything he held dear. He could never give his heart to a savage.

On the eve of the second week they’d been traveling, Ariyan was laying in the tent waiting for Anatoly to pester him about food. He was surprised to see the man looking somber, holding his hands together in quiet resignation. 

“Lord Erik has requested you in his tent, Ariyan.” Ariyan frowned before he turned toward the container Anatoly kept his wine and grabbed a cup. He made for the wine in order to prepare himself for the lord, but Anatoly’s next words stopped him. 

“The Lord has commanded that you take your meals with him every night until we reach the Port Town,” the doctor began. “In addition to that…” he paused. “You will no longer be permitted to share my tent. Lord Erik has ruled that you share his bed.”

Ariyan pressed his lips together. ‘Traitor’, his eyes said as he narrowed his gaze on Anatoly. He must have run and tattled on him to Lord Erik about his eating habits. It was the only explanation as to why the Lord had suddenly taken an interest in him outside of sex.

“I didn’t ask him to watch over you, Ariyan,” Anatoly continued, answering Ariyan’s thoughts. “Nor did I think the lord would be so…. accommodating of your circumstances.” 

‘Accommodating? In what way? Fucking me senseless every chance he gets? Treating me like his bitch? Using me for his pleasure before tossing me aside?’ Ariyan thought bitterly. 

“As I said before, it is tradition that bonded mates share a bed. Lord Erik is only just requiring that you share his bed.” Ariyan had to hold back the scoff in his throat. If Anatoly thought for one moment that Lord Erik had excused him from sleeping next to him out of concern for Ariyan’s wellbeing, the old man was delusional. The truth was that Lord Erik simply tolerated him. With as much interest as one would regard pigs for slaughter…the lord used him and kept him as necessary. 

“Might I suggest, you use this opportunity to strengthen your bond with Lord Erik? It will benefit you to have a connection with the lord outside of a physical one…”

Ariyan shook his head slowly. He didn’t even want the physical connection he and the lord shared. The bite on his neck was a reminder that the demon had ripped a hole through his body and heart. That was more than enough.

“If you talk to him I think you will find that there is more to Lord Erik than what meets the eye.”

Ariyan uncapped the lid of the container and poured himself a healthy goblet full. He drank thirstily. Anatoly moved toward him. Before Ariyan refilled his goblet, Anatoly squeezed his bicep and grimaced. 

“Lord Erik will not abide you drinking yourself stupid in his presence. You can shut me out all you want. You can ignore me, and refuse to speak if that gives you comfort, Ariyan, but you _cannot_ refuse your lord and alpha.” 

Ariyan grit his teeth before he glared at the doctor, and snatched his arm away. He placed the cup to his lips and took another sip. Anatoly stood up and waited only momentarily before Otto entered the tent and began to gather his things.

“He’ll be expecting you now,” the doctor said before he left the tent. Ariyan followed him with his eyes before they landed on Otto. The man was not as tall, but beastly as the lot of these warriors. 

Otto just gazed at Ariyan as he finished the second goblet of wine. Then he placed his items in the trunk the man had provided for him, taking care to hide the herbs his mother had given him. He doubted Lord Erik would be able to recognize them, but given the healers background, Anatoly certainly would. 

When Ariyan finished, he stood, and made his way across the tent and toward the exit, taking care to avoid the man’s leering stare. He could feel it all over his body. Not as intensely as the way Lord Erik stared at him, but certainly with more carnal intentions. If Lord Erik ever looked at him the way Otto looked at him, how would he feel? If Lord Erik desired him in this lascivious way men desired their mates? Would he enjoy it when the alpha took him? Would he get wet with slick if Lord Erik actually _wanted_ to lay with him?

The thoughts and the answers made Ariyan sick.

Anatoly held the flap of Lord Erik’s tent open, allowing Ariyan to step inside first. Otto followed behind him carrying the trunk with his belongings. 

“Sit,” Erik ordered, clearly speaking to Ariyan. “Leave us,” he said to the others. Ariyan caught Anatoly’s gaze, wide and fearful, before the old man nodded and left him to his fate. What did the old man think? That Ariyan would say or do something reckless? The omega hadn’t spoken since he was forced open by the savage sitting next to him. 

Ariyan gathered the hem of his robe before he placed both his knees on the floor and tucked them under his butt. Regardless if this man was a beast in his eyes, to Lord Erik’s people, he was a leader. To his region, he was what could be a king, and Ariyan had been beaten since birth to show deference to those in charge. Even in the face of one’s enemies, you showed decorum. _Especially_ in the face of one’s enemies. If he matched their barbarism he was no better than the men he detested. 

“Eat,” Erik commanded, gesturing to the platter of food. It was the same food that Anatoly offered him. Smoked meats, grilled vegetables, and, as always, a slice of bread. Ariyan looked at the plate, but made no move to take it. He had no desire to eat. What he did manage to choke down within Anatoly’s presence was just to keep the healer at bay, but if Erik was going to be present at every meal, watching and commanding him, there was no way he could refuse. 

“Eat,” Erik repeated, the low growl in his voice more defined. Ariyan tensed before he lowered his head in submission, staring at the plate as he grabbed it. Then he pushed the food around with his fork listlessly. 

“If you don’t eat, you _will_ die,” Erik said. Ariyan raised his head to stare at the man’s stoic expression. “If don’t sleep, you _will_ die. The journey across the sea is perilous. Men stronger than you have been claimed by its waters. If you want to live, you will eat. If you want to survive, you will sleep.” 

‘Survive…’ the word jumped out at him, and latched on to his aching heart. His mother had begged him, had ordered him, to above all else, survive. Of course, he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t at his full strength. Ariyan had hoped that the men exaggerated the conditions of the sea. He hoped that his meager existence would be enough to last him. If he stayed to himself as he had been, following orders and eating the minimum, he hoped he would fair—not well, but certainly not to his detriment. The way the healer and Lord Erik spoke though, it seemed that for a man to ‘survive’ he needed to be in more than adequate health. 

Ariyan kept his gaze lowered as he ate, though he could still feel the lord’s singing stare. It burned into him, and once again Ariyan wondered what the lord was thinking when he looked at him? Was he just annoyed by his face that was more delicate, womanlier than the men in his company? Was it his blond, almost white hair that offended the lord? It was so different than the dark and shaggy mane the lord alpha sported. Perhaps it was his lips, vividly pink, succulent and lush, compared to the lords full, yet weather brittle pout. Their scents were different. The lord alpha had an unrelenting scent; cool, yet suffocating. Ariyan could barely stand it enough to identify it. Compared to Ariyan’s scent which matched both his status and nature. A light citrus combined with fruity florals, sweet vanilla beans, and a thick woodsy cedar. It was intense for an omega…perhaps that was the fault the alpha saw in him. His status. Omega. Lesser being. His blood. Traitorous. Wretched. Did the lord simply disdain him for his very existence, or was there something more?

After he’d eaten as much as he could, and finished the cup of wine served to him, Ariyan watched as the lord stood. 

“You may bathe this evening. I’ll have Anatoly accompany you.” Ariyan nodded his head to show he’d heard the lord’s words. “After, you will sleep,” he added gesturing to the pile of soft furs in the corner. Ariyan nodded once more, this time more slowly. The light from his eyes at being told he could bathe, vanquished.

***

Anatoly came in some seconds after the lord, watching Ariyan with guarded optimism.

“You ate…” the man said quietly, motioning toward Ariyan’s now discarded plate. Ariyan didn’t bother enough to answer. Instead, he went to his trunk and began gathering things for his bath. He grabbed the soaps he used in his hair, and the spices he used on his skin. He hadn’t taken any of the herbs his mother had given him, deciding to use them when his chances of falling pregnant were great. Of course, he still worried. Lord Erik wasn’t a layabout in any capacity. He rode his black steed long and steadfast during the day, and yet he still found the energy to ride Ariyan’s ass almost every night. However, the chances of falling pregnant outside of the heat, were one and one hundred. Ariyan prayed he would be of the majority. His heat was due on in two weeks. If he missed it, he would have to face the consequences of his decision to save the herbs, but if he didn’t miss it, he would have to face a heat with the lord alpha. As far as Ariyan was concerned, neither option was fair or viable. 

Once he’d gathered his things, Ariyan made his way to the river, clutching his robe around him as he passed Lord Erik’s men, eating and rambling drunkenly. Ariyan held his liquor quite well for a man his size. He could finish off three cups without feeling faint or dizzy, but it usually took a solid four to null the panic he felt when he stepped inside the lord’s tent for sex. Currently he was on cup three. 

As they passed the men, their noise lessened, but Ariyan paid no mind. Lord Erik’s men, were men. Some of them alphas even. And he was an omega. It was normal, as Anatoly said, for them to notice him. Whether Lord Erik believed him comely, he knew many other men did. Otto being one of them. Instead of politely rejoining the conversation, and pretending he hadn’t watched Ariyan cross their path, the man watched him with keen eyes. Ariyan knew because he caught the man’s stare, just as he disappeared into the woods and out of their sight.

“Mind your curiosity, Ariyan,” the older man said as they walked at a feeble pace. “If you are not careful, Otto will think you’re inviting his advances toward you.” Ariyan couldn’t hold back his scoff this time as they cleared the opening of the trees just some yards of the water. He could hear the river rushing, even over Anatoly’s prattling. 

“You are the Luna of this pack, and mate of Lord Erik of the Blackwater. Your actions will be perceived and scrutinized more heavily than any other omega in the Winter Islands.”

Another scoff escaped him as he thought of the old man’s words. Anatoly had first told him to discard his modesty, and yet now he was chastising his lack of discretion. Ariyan was tempted to break his silence to point out this fact, but he decided against it, knowing what the older man’s reply would be. It would be the same thing his mother would say when she scolded him about his un-Omega like behavior at formal events. 

‘Be candid in the confines of your own home, Ariyan. In your own room, with doors locked. Away from the scrutiny of the outside world. Out here, you are the son of an alpha lord. Out here, you represent more than just yourself.’

Anatoly was essentially saying the same thing. He “represented” Lord Erik. Whether he and the alpha liked it, they represented one another. 

Ariyan exaggerated his search of the surroundings, before he very slowly pulled the robe from his ashen shoulders, back and waist. 

Anatoly let out a little chuckle, noting his cheekiness, but not bothering to scold him. Ariyan smiled at him before he ripped off the rest of the robe and made his way into the river. The river was cool, and calm, trickling over the rocks in the water and plants that littered the riverbank. Ariyan submerged himself in the water, closing his eyes and floating on his back, emptying his mind of the days stresses. 

He was acutely aware of how easy his life had been before, now that he no longer had the luxury of lazing his days away. He wished he had more than an hour to relax and think of nothing, feeling the warm summer air on his chest, making his nipples pert. His hair spanned over the water like moonlight over the sky. Ariyan sighed, staring up at the heavens. He wasn’t a praying man. He was a logical one. The deities, if they existed, were fickle and most certainly fallible. If they chose to bless him, it was a farce and nothing more. Still, he couldn’t help but hope that they would give him chance…a way out…a miracle. It was the only thing he could think that would save him from this miserable fate…to change his destiny.

Ariyan inhaled before he dunked his head under the water, wetting himself down to the tips of his hair. He swam over to the bank, grabbing his soaps before lathering his blond hair. He sank down low into the water, peering back at Anatoly relaxing back on a tree and reading a medical journal. Ariyan leaned back into the water and closed his eyes. 

This time instead of nothingness, he thought of sex. Of what sex might be like with a man he loved. Of gut twisting, heart pounding anticipation, instead of fear. Of stolen kisses, and whispered promises. Of gentle caresses, and warm breath on the twist of his flushed ears. Of soft kisses, strong kisses, kisses that made a man’s toes tingle, and stand on their tip toes just to lock lips a little longer. Of kisses Austin shared with Oliver. Forbidden kisses. Desperate kisses. Kisses filled with so much longing they made Ariyan's soul weep. Ariyan had seen them, but had never experienced them. How did they feel? Good? How did an omegas body feel when an alpha touched him with the intent to cherish, instead of discard? What made the sexual bond between omega and alpha such a sought-after treasure? What was it like to be with a man you /wanted/ to kiss, Ariyan wondered.

When Ariyan rose from the river, it was half hard. Not enough to arouse suspicion. Plenty of men grew hard without any provocation. Standing almost sideways, he easily caught the glimpse of Lord Erik as he came upon them. For the briefest of moments, Ariyan thought he saw the glimmer of hunger in the alphas cold blue eyes. A fire that was more likely the sun reflecting off the lord’s blue iris. 

When Ariyan looked back, Lord Erik was gone like whiff of smoke. 

“Ariyan!” the older man waved him to his side. Ariyan frowned as he took big steps out of the shallow water, covering himself with his hand and then his robe. He was surprised when Anatoly held out the thick fur Lord Erik usually wore over his bulky shoulders. 

“Put this on. Quickly."

Ariyan recoiled from the fur, but paused when the scent of blood ensnared his nostrils. His eyes went wide before he looked at Anatoly, still holding the fur in his hands. Ariyan tossed away his obstinacy and pulled on the alphas fur to cover his shoulders. It was heavy. It burdened his steps as he walked toward the scent, quick as he could without outrunning Anatoly. 

Fear.  
Blood.  
Rage.

The scents swirled into a toxic trail that Ariyan could easily follow back to camp. 

Ariyan could hear the screaming long before they reached the campsite. That gut wrenching cry of complete and utter surrender. Surprisingly, it did not stir him. He watched as Otto writhed, shrieking in pain as Lord Erik maimed him, bloody eyes and flesh ripped from the red skull. 

Then there was silence. Not the comfortable kind. The quiet where everyone was afraid to speak. 

The lord stood at his full height, the blood from his heinous kill dripping from his fingertips, and the dark eyes that had coveted Ariyan were crushed like sour grapes. 

“He is MINE.” Erik spat, pointing to Ariyan. "If you touch him, I will cut off your hands. If you look at him, I will gouge out your eyes. If you so much as _think_ impure thoughts about _my_ mate, I will split open your skull and pull them straight from your head!"

Ariyan stood rigid as the lord proclaimed him as his property. Because that's all this was. Otto had leered at Ariyan with a lascivious intent, and the lord had taken offense. Not because he was Ariyan. Not because he cared for him. Not because Lord Erik wanted Ariyan for himself, but because he belonged to him. Because the demon owned him. Lord Erik was merely a child who wanted to keep his toys all to himself. 

"He is your Luna, not some _whore_ for you to jerk your cocks to! To disrespect him, is to disrespect _me_! That is the LAW, and I will not abide traitors.” 

Ariyan clenched his jaw as Erik stomped off toward his tent. Then he could feel the eyes of the men, but this time, they were all questioning and timid. 

‘What a difference time makes.’

"You heard your Alpha!” the male shouted. “Get this traitor out of sight before Lord Erik returns!” 

Ariyan stared as the men gathered Otto's lifeless body. 

Killed dishonorably.   
Maimed and discarded. 

This was what the savages did when they found a man guilty of treachery. This is how they settled their disputes. 

Anatoly fixed the fur on Ariyan’s shoulders, and they followed Lord Erik back to his tent.

***

Lord Erik had already stripped off his clothes when Ariyan entered the tent.

“I thought if the men saw him in your cloak," Anatoly said stepping in right behind him. "It would give greater meaning to your words, Lord Alpha.” 

“Leave us,” Erik said, his gaze locked on Ariyan. The healer left and Ariyan for the first time in weeks, he met the lord’s cold blue eyes dead on. The shiver they sent up Ariyan's spine, surprisingly, wasn't all from terror. For a moment, just like the moment at the river, Ariyan thought he saw something in the lord’s stare. Of course, he couldn't say what that something was. It might have been anger at seeing him draped in his fur, or annoyance that Ariyan was the cause of an otherwise loyal pack member’s death.

"Strip,” he commanded the Omega. 

It might have been plainly physical. Lord Erik _was_ a man, and as he'd thought earlier; ‘certainly not a layabout’. 

Ariyan dropped the fur from his angular shoulders, letting the thinner robe slide down over his hips and ass. Lord Erik let out the softest of breaths. So soft that if there was not complete silence between them, Ariyan wouldn't have even heard it. And to Ariyan's horror, instead of revulsion, that tiny sound had his heart racing. 

He breathed deep before walked over to the lords bedding, of soft dry fur and warm covering. Then he got down on his knees, arched his back and held himself up on flat palms. This was what he'd grown accustomed to. Hard, pleasure-less ruts that ended in sticky residue between his legs. The cum was easy to wash off. The scar Erik left wasn't so easy to wipe away. 

The lord pressed into him, hard and deep. Thankfully Ariyan was still wet or the demon would have ripped him with the force of his thrust. 

Pounding.   
Hard. 

Then the lord pulled out, pushed his face into the furs, lifted his ass and spread him. Before Ariyan could catch his breath, Lord Erik was back inside of him. Ariyan’s body jerked forward each time the demon rammed him. His cheek rubbed against fur, and he stared emptily at the trunk which held his possessions. His grandfather’s ring. His clothes. The herbs his mother had given him, tucked away in a secret compartment. To lord Erik, he was little more than a possession. Not even a treasure, but a body to be fucked at his leisure. 

And Ariyan suffered through it. He bit his lip to hold back his pained whines when Erik went too deep, and clenched his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He never turned toward Erik. They didn't kiss, so there was no need to. All he would see when he looked anyway, was death. 

Ariyan closed his eyes and drowned out the sound of their flesh meeting, of their breaths mingling, of his lover’s hard grunts, so unlike the soft exhale that had escaped the demon earlier. That sound must have come from some place hidden deep inside of him. Or maybe Ariyan had imagined the look, and the sound. Maybe he just wanted to think there was more to the demon than there was. Why though? It didn't benefit him. If Lord Erik turned out to be a man, merely possessed by a demon, then he still wouldn't want the man trapped inside. 

When the lord gripped a chunk of his hair, Ariyan couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him. He gripped at the furs for purchase while the lord’s thighs slapped against his ass cheeks, and his thumbs pressed into his hips. 

He was close. 

The last hump was hard, and uneven. The lord shoved him forward, using Ariyan’s hips and ass for leverage as he slid out leaving an ache along with a dripping, gaping hole. Ariyan rolled to his back slowly, watching as the Lord made his way to the wash basin. He wiped the sweat from his brow and neck, before he poured himself a cup of ale. Ariyan was tempted to ask for a cup, but he held his tongue, presuming his request would be refused. 

Lord Erik moved through the tent in the way Ariyan had grown accustomed to. He didn’t speak unless necessary, nor did he move without purpose. In the beginning, this surprised Ariyan, whose experiences with alphas had been the complete opposite. His father, for example, always said more than he was warranted, and often did less. 

They slept together for the first time that night. It was awkward. Instead of Lord Erik pulling out, and Ariyan stumbling away to Anatoly's tent, they laid side by side like a true mated couple. 

It was…numbing. 

Usually the lord would join the pack for drinks around the fire, but like Ariyan, he probably assumed his outburst had put a damper on the lively mood. Ariyan didn't dare to move, nor did he sleep. He stared at the lord’s back, wide and massive. It was littered in scars. Old scars, which had healed probably tens of years ago, and newer, which were slightly raised on his tanned skin. His chiseled arms had tattoos on them. And although his hair was damp, it held the same texture. He had the body of a warrior. No one, not even Ariyan could deny him that. Anatoly’s stories were probably tame compared to the demon’s tales. He’d probably walked through hell fire to get to the land of the living. Maybe he’d killed hundreds...thousands...maybe he’d raped hundreds more… 

Ariyan shivered and turned away. 

Lord Erik was a closed book that Ariyan had no desire to read.

After several minutes, when the man did not stir, Ariyan sat up and made his way over to the basin filled with water. He grabbed the cleanest cloth he could find, and wiped between his legs as thoroughly, and quietly as possible.

His first thought was of the whores that lived in the brothels of the Port Town. His brother had told him stories of the one’s he and Oliver used to visit on their excursions. He would listen to the tragic stories of the unlucky whores, but rarely could Ariyan find pity. 

_“They sell their bodies for money. They deserve everything they get. They chose the profession. If they die from a man's hand, or have a fatherless child, then so be it.”_

But time had changed his mind. Made him realize how foolish he'd been. How exactly was he different than those whores? He and Lord Erik’s claim only meant that any ill-fated children between them weren’t bastards. But honestly, a fatherless child would be better than a child with this man. And who's to say the lord wouldn't dispose of him, like Otto, when he no longer had a need for him. Like the whores he mocked, he’d chosen Lord Erik, and he had no way out. 

'...But not even a whore should have to sleep with filth dripping from between their legs.' 

After he cleaned properly, he made his way back to bed. He laid his head on the fur, listening to Erik's depthless breaths, and stared once more, but this time at the container that held the wine. 

‘Lord Erik will not abide you drinking yourself stupid in his presence.’

He didn’t want to get drunk, he just wanted to sleep. The nightmares he had were torturous. Replays of his father and brother being gutted lifeless. If he slept at all, he woke in a cold sweat. 

One drink would do it. Ariyan was cold, and achy, the wine would spread the warmth through his chest and belly he needed to sleep. Ariyan didn’t think the lord would protest, especially if he didn’t see it. He raised up from the fur bed, moving quietly as he poured himself a full goblet of wine. He guzzled it down, not bothering to savor the sweet taste, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he slid into bed, closed his eyes, and tried to think of nothingness. 

When he woke the next morning, the wine container was gone. And the fur that had been discarded at the door, covered his nakedness.

***

One week later they reached the Port Town. Ariyan knew when they had, because they stopped suddenly, and Anatoly perked up from the cart. He lifted the flap and Ariyan peered outside, eager to see the jewel of south.

It was…crowded. 

Everyone traveled in tight clusters. From Ariyan’s view, there seemed to be pubs in every direction. Row houses outside of the main city, lifted feet off the ground. When he questioned the strange architecture, Anatoly informed Ariyan it was to protect them in case of flooding. 

They traveled for another half hour before they reached the main city. There were two huge doors in the shape of an arch, guarded by important looking men on royal horses. Ariyan knew the Port Town was under King Duncan’s control. Had the King learned of he and Lord Erik’s fateful bonding? 

As they entered the city, white cobblestoned streets shimmered against the glare of the sun, while the huge stone pillars shadowed the approaching men. There’s wasn’t the only caravan heading into the city. Dozens of travelers filed in as the sun rose over the barren expanse. It was strange to Ariyan who had lived near trees his entire life. 

The horse’s hooves clopped on the pavement, and the wheels of the cart evened, before vibrating over the grooves of the street. Then they passed under a humongous bridge that connected two towers. Ariyan’s green eyes sparkled as he stared upwards. Not even the temple tower in Gaitland compared to the elaborate structures. 

After they were permitted inside the city lines, they traveled into the heart of the city. Anatoly and he hopped out of the cart, and were shepherded along with Lord Erik and Utgar. It seemed no one wanted to be left alone with Ariyan. Not surprising really after the ferocious lord’s display.

Some of the men tapered off, but Lord Erik and Utgar stayed together, stopping to chat with certain merchants, navigating through the town with practiced ease. Ariyan paid them no mind. He was more concerned with the architecture and the countless shops in the port. 

“My Lord,” the healer said when they stopped overlong. Erik didn’t reply, but turned toward the healer looking annoyed. “Forgive my interruption,” the healer said quickly. “But I wonder if you would permit Ariyan and I to have a look around the Port? I’m sure our Luna would enjoy several of the shops in the area.” Erik stared at him, long and questioning. Ariyan said nothing, though he struggled to make his face passive. If he had a choice, he would much rather tour the port than follow behind Lord Erik and his dog like servant. 

After the Lord permitted them to go, Utgar gave the healer some money for any purchases they wanted. 

“Be back before noon.” 

“Of course,” Anatoly bowed, grabbing Ariyan’s hand before they headed off in the opposite direction. 

Ariyan never realized how much the wooded region’s style differed from that of Port Town until he took in city’s fashion. The colors here were light and airy; pastel pinks, blues, and yellows. The women wore long, sheer flowing dresses, and the men wore long shirts over their form fitting pants, along with embellished jerkins and open sandals. It just looked strange to Ariyan. Then again, this _was_ the south. 

In Gaitland, both men and women wore robes all year round. Heavy cotton, lined with cable knit wool or cashmere in the winter, and lighter linen like the one Ariyan wore for the summer months. Lord Erik and his men, when they did wear clothes, wore cotton, leather and fur. Coarse, but practical for their homeland. 

Anatoly led him through a multitude of shops, many of which sold food, (sweet cakes, shaved ice, and fried pork) but some sold trinkets, with crystal mirrors, steel combs and beautiful jewels. Ariyan couldn’t take it in fast enough. He’d always begged to come to the Port Town, and his father would always refuse. As a consolation, they would always buy Ariyan souvenirs. It seemed silly to him now as he roamed the streets of the harbor. He was in the place he’d always wanted to visit, but he wished he was back in safe, sweet, provincial Gaitland. He wished he was home.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’ve been quiet, my lord,” Utgar said, gently nudging his horse forward so that he and the Alpha rode side by side.    
  
Erik glanced over at his oldest friend then back at the road.  Utgar had spent the past several days watching Erik closely, but, despite the thoughtful and sometimes suspicious looks, he’d chosen to remain silent in his observations.  It wasn’t like the auburn-haired Alpha to take so long when airing his concerns, but Erik knew it was only a matter of time before Utgar approached him.    
  
Outside of Erik’s mother and sister, Utgar was the only other person who spoke freely to the Alpha.  When Erik’s older brothers, Rurik and Conner, died in Duncan’s war, Utgar had taken their place.  Truth be told, they were like brothers long before the untimely death of his kin, but having seen the pain Erik refused to show anyone else, Utgar had been the one to sit with Erik during his time of mourning.    
  
“Alright,” Utgar snickered, his eyes dancing with amusement at Erik’s silent rebuff.  “Quieter than _usual._  I’m not the only one who’s noticed either.  You no longer drink with the men, and when you’re not fucking the boy, you’re travelling into the spirit realm.”  
  
Erik growled at the casual reference to Ariyan, causing Utgar to mumble an apology.  Though his men had yet to accept the boy as their Luna, they made sure to keep their distance.  For some, it might have been out of respect, but for most it was from fear of what Erik would do if they stepped out of line.  Otto’s death was a reminder to them all.  No matter how far they travelled from home, they would always be held to the laws of their land and its people.  
  
“I have much on my mind,” Erik replied.    
  
“Does it have anything to do with your trips into the spirit realm?  Has _she_  returned to you?”  
  
“No,” Erik answered.  “Not completely.”  
  
“But _she_  has spoken to you, right?  I mean, that’s the only thing that makes sense.”  
  
“Makes sense?” Erik asked, turning to examine his friend.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Utgar adjusted his reins as he shifted nervously atop his steed.  “I pray you take no offense to the words I’m about to say, Lord Alpha.”  
  
“Speak your mind,” Erik commanded.  
  
“I see… fear in your eyes.  A kind of panic that makes my blood run cold.  The shadow of something dark has haunted your steps since the day you executed Otto.”  
  
“Don’t speak that traitor’s name in my presence,” Erik hissed.    
  
“Apologies, my lord, it’s just… there has always been a _focus_ to your rage.  It’s not like you to be so… vicious.”  
  
“You believe I was wrong for killing him?”  Erik cared little for Utgar’s opinion on the matter of Otto’s death, but he was curious to see where this conversation was coming from, and where it was going.  
  
“Of course not, my lord!  He deserves to rot in the seven hells for what he did.  It’s the _way_ you killed him that gives me pause.  Your anger stemmed from something deeper than a violation of our laws.  Hell, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you cared for your mate.”  
  
Erik snorted in reply, not bothering to give credence to such a ridiculous statement.  “The men have been gone too long from home.  I sought to remind them that our laws stand no matter where we are.”  
  
“Aye, and so you did, but…”  
  
“Your point,” Erik bit out.  “Make it.”  
  
Utgar swallowed tightly, looking over at Erik.  “I think you saw something that day.  Something that shook you to your core.  What did _she_ tell you, my lord?  What did you see?”  
  
It was Erik’s turn to shift uncomfortably.  The Spirit of the Winter Islands was known to all who called the land home.  Appearing as a massive white wolf, _she_  was thought to be the ghost of the first wolf to ever roam the islands.  Whether that was true, Erik knew not.  He had his suspicions, but he’d learned early on not to ask the Spirit questions he wasn’t ready to hear the answers to.  What he did know, was that she was the heart of island.  She was the tether between his soul and the spirit realm, allowing him to commune with not only her, but the dead as well.  Her name was Nikaia, and she was Erik’s trusted friend and mentor.    
  
There were, of course, limits to Erik’s communication within the spirit realm.  In fact, this was the first time Nikaia had ever given him a vision of the future.  By its nature, the future is fluid and ever changing, which is why Nikaia put so little emphasis on it.  She would constantly remind Erik how dangerous it was for a man to know too much of his future, which made the vision she’d given him even more perplexing.  Erik had gone back every day after, seeking her council, but she was silent once more.  
  
“War,” Erik replied in a somber voice.  “Duncan Callaghan will bring his fleet to the Winter Islands.  I have seen it.”  
  
“I knew it,” Utgar snorted in disgust.  “What a foolish pup he is!  Winter is almost upon us.  If they can land, they’ll never make it passed Valdune.”  
  
“But they do,” Erik said, looking over at his old friend.  “My vision shows them making it into the heart of the city.  Death.  It was everywhere.”  
  
The image of Ariyan begging him to run flashed through his mind, but Erik ignored the tug at his heart and the strange, inexplicable feelings swirling in the pit of his belly.  His wolf was trying to tell him of something, but what, Erik didn’t know or care.    
  
Utgar shook his head in disbelief.  “That cannot be.  It can’t…  What of the dead?  Perhaps a wandering soul could offer insight to this vision.”  
  
“I’ve told you before,” Erik replied in irritation, “you cannot trust the dead.  Their perception of time is distorted.  It’s impossible to tell if what they speak of is the past, present, or the future.  And that’s it they’re telling the truth at all.”  
  
That was one of the first lessons Erik had learned in the spirit realm.  Nikaia warned him early on not to trust the word of the dead.  Though the information they carried may hold meaning, he should never take the riddles they speak at face value.  The dead, however, were good for the occasional story.  Erik had learned much of his land’s history from several of the wandering souls.    
  
“Well, perhaps the Spirit is wrong,” Utgar countered.  “Maybe…”  
  
“ _She_ is never wrong,” Erik cut in.    
  
Utgar fell silent for a moment, his mind no doubt trying to process all Erik had revealed.  Finally, he turned back to Erik, the look in his dark eyes one of determination.  “Then we need to recall our forces,” he said.  “We’ll need every one of our warriors if we’re to defend the islands.”  
  
Erik glanced behind them, making sure they would not be overheard.  He trusted his men with the truth, but he did not want to cause unnecessary panic when there was nothing any of them could do.  “Easier said than done,” Erik replied.  “Our men are embedded within Duncan’s armies.  He will not hesitate to kill those he feels are disloyal.  And those who do escape will likely be killed before they can reach a ship.”  
  
“So what do we do?” Utgar asked, clearly discouraged by Erik’s words.    
  
“When we reach port, I will send a raven to Magnus.  I had Anatoly write a message with my instructions two days ago.  With any luck, he’ll be able to get word to our men before Duncan decides to carry out his plans for war.  Once the way is safe, Magnus will lead them into Karmaria.”  
  
“But that’s Lord Philip’s territory,” Utgar said in a harsh whisper.  “You plan to side with Lord Duncan’s enemy?”  
  
Erik stiffened at his friend’s words.  The Alpha was tired of “taking sides.”  He was hoping to extract his people from this war once and for all.  If the foreigners wanted to kill each other, then so be it, but Erik would no longer be bound to either side.    
  
“I have an offer for Philip McConnell,” Erik replied.  “One that could turn the tides of this war in his favor.  Anatoly wrote out my request for McConnell to send an envoy to the Winter Islands.  If he accepts, then there is hope for us after all.”  
  
“And what of the Northern Pass?” Utgar asked.  “We need it for trade.  It’s Duncan who controls it, not Philip.”  
  
“For now,” Erik replied.  “And we don’t _need_ the pass,” he corrected.  “We _want_ it because it’s convenient, not because it’s necessary.”    
  
Erik sighed heavily, realizing what it meant to carry cargo an alternate route.  The trade channels would become longer, and, therefore, more treacherous.  But, if Philip won the war, Erik might be able to secure the Northern Pass as payment for his services.  It was all the Alpha wanted, and all he’d asked for in his letter to Philip.  Considering what Erik was offering, it was a small price to pay.  
  
Utgar nodded at Erik’s words.  “If what you saw in your vision is true, then we have no other choice.  I trust your judgement, as do the men.”    
  
Erik said nothing in reply, but with Utgar he never needed to speak unnecessarily.  It’s one of the reasons the Alpha valued their friendship so much.  
  
Utgar snorted suddenly, glancing back at the cart where Ariyan rode.  “I guess there was no need to claim the little wolf after all.”  
  
“So it seems,” Erik muttered.  
  
“Will you kill him then?” Utgar asked, his tone oddly curious.  
  
Once more, Erik said nothing in response.  And Utgar was smart enough not to question him further on the matter.

 

***

 

  
Their arrival to the port city of Thira was met with wide-eyed stares and fervent whispers.  The Northern warriors towered over the locals, drawing a variety of stares from the inhabitants.  The whores selling their wares along the streets bared their breasts to Erik and his men, promising all manner of pleasures between their thighs.  Unfortunately, there was no time for such things.  At least not at the moment…  Each of Erik’s men had been given a task to accomplish, so they split off into the crowd with their instructions.  Utgar and Halvor accompanied the Alpha to the dock.  With any luck, they’d be able to find their old contact, Ricket.     
  
“My Lord,” the healer said, tapping Erik on the arm.  “Forgive my interruption, but I wonder if you would permit Ariyan and I to have a look around the Port?  I’m sure our Luna would enjoy several of the shops in the area.”    
  
Erik stared down at the withered old man, wondering if it was wise to send him off with Ariyan alone.  The port was filled with an endless supply of dangers, and the two males together were hardly a threat.  They would be easy targets for the numerous unsavory characters floating through the streets, so an escort would be required.  A quick glance at Halvor was all that was needed.  The male nodded once in understanding of the unspoken command.  Erik grunted in approval, nudging Utgar who gave the healer some money for any purchases they might want.  
  
“Be at the Dancing Demon Inn before noon,” Utgar ordered.    
  
“Of course,” Anatoly bowed, grabbing Ariyan’s hand before they headed off in the opposite direction.  Halvor waited half a second, then turned to follow after the two males.  
  
Erik and his second-in-command made a beeline for Ricket’s houseboat.  It was still early, so the chances of the man being awake and sober were slim to none.  Utgar grabbed the thick length of rope that kept Ricket’s houseboat from floating way.  With a grunt and hiss, the male yanked it up and onto the shore.    
  
A startled cry came from the narrow sleeping compartment, followed by the loud thump of someone falling off the bed.  Several moments later, the door swung open, and a skeleton of a man with a few wisps of white hair, leathery tan skin, and four very yellow teeth stepped out into the sun.  
  
“Ya yellow-bellied son of a whore! How dare ya…?!”  Ricket’s words trailed off when he saw Utgar, and he paled at the sight Erik’s frame looming on the shore.  “L-Lord Erik!” the male squeaked.  “I weren’t expecting ya so soon.  Yer message said…”  
  
“Where are my ships?” Erik demanded, ignoring the other’s attempts to stall.    
  
Ricket swallowed, rubbing his bald head nervously.  “It’s, uh… well, it’s complicated, milord.  Ya see… I was only able to get 2 of the 4 ships ya arrived in.”    
  
“What happened to the others?” Utgar demanded.  
  
Ricket cleared his throat, his entire body trembling as both warriors stared him down.  “Um… one was stolen before me men could get to it.  The other… well, me debtors sort of… took it.  I tried to tell ‘em it weren’t mine, but-”  
  
“Horse shit!” Utgar spat.  “You gave it to them so they wouldn’t take your fucking head!”    
  
“That ain’t true!  I’d never betray Lord Erik!  I got ya a better ship, ten times bigger than the ones ya sailed here in.  It was yer man, Sven, who settled the price, but I’m the one who stol— I mean, procured it for ya!”  
  
Utgar paused in his verbal assault.  “Sven is here?  Where?”  
  
“The Red Swallow Inn,” Ricket said quickly.  “He’s a smart lad.  Got a good deal on the ship.  It’s not built for war, but it’s sturdy enough to get ya home.”  
  
“Sounds like a stolen trade ship,” Utgar said to Erik, “which means whoever it belongs to will be looking for it.”  
  
“Then we need to move quickly,” Erik replied.  
  
Utgar nodded, turning back to Ricket.  “Where are the ships?”    
  
“On the far east end of the port, milords.  I thought it best to keep ‘em tucked away until yer return.  There’ve been a few inquiries about where they came from, but I don’t think anyone of importance has taken note of their sudden appearance.”  
  
“Good,” Utgar said.  “I’ll see to the loading of the cargo,” he added, addressing Erik.  “If the gods are with us, we can sail at dawn.”

   
  
***    

  
Now alone, Erik decided to search out Sven.  The Beta had taken up a room in one of the hundreds of inns located in the port city.  According to Sven, the Alpha’s message to Duncan had been delivered directly into the Wolf King’s hand.  As the messenger, the Beta was allowed to leave unharmed, but any clue as to Duncan’s next move remained unknown.  Not that Erik needed the insight.  He already knew what the self-proclaimed king planned to do.  
  
Preparations for their departure took longer than anticipated.  Upon inspection of the massive foreign vessel, Erik decided to have their remaining two ships hoisted on the deck and tied down.  The ship would require a crew of up to 30 to sail it.  In the year since their arrival, Erik had only lost two of his men, so that left him with only 4 men to sail the other two ships.  It was impossible, so this was their only option.  Unfortunately, this delayed their departure by nearly four days, but, on the dawn of the fifth, they sailed for home.    
  
“I missed the sea,” Utgar called, staring out at the endless waters from his place at the helm.  
  
“Come the first storm, you’ll be cursing her once more,” Gunnolf snorted, earning a roar of laughter from the men.  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth before I stick my cock in it!”  Utgar shouted back, his laughter joining the others.  
  
Erik smiled to himself as he made his way down to inspect the crew’s work.  The men of the Winter Islands were natural born sailors, but the next 2 months on board would be a test of both their strength and will.  Erik had decided to take a longer route back home, completely circumventing the Northern Pass.  It was doubtful that Duncan had rallied his forces so quickly, but Erik refused to take the chance.  As a result, they’d added 5 weeks to their journey.  The seas were rougher to the East, and, as always, the weather remained unpredictable.    
  
Luckily, the vessel they were aboard was built for extended journeys.  And though they weren’t as sleek and fast as Erik’s ships, they offered a kind of luxury he and his warriors were not accustomed to.  Used to sleeping with his men below deck, Erik hadn’t expected to find living quarters on the vessel.  There were three separate rooms for the captain, offering far more space than any one man needed.    
  
Erik allowed Anatoly to set up in the smallest of the three rooms, which was likely used for storage.  There was obviously no bed, but there were plenty of furs for him to lay out on the floor.  Ariyan would, of course, share the bed chamber with Erik, but outside of their coupling, the Alpha intended to sleep in the remaining room.  The bed simply wasn’t large enough for two, not unless Ariyan slept in his arms.  Since that was an undesirable prospect for both parties involved, Eric decided to sleep in the room the captain used for planning and navigation.  It was filled with maps, journals and equipment.  If his sister, Danica, were still alive, she would have reveled at the chance to explore the small space.  
  
The painful twinge in Erik’s chest was a reminder of all he’d lost.  He would return to an empty home; the rooms and halls forever silent.  He was the last of his bloodline; every one of his kin a victim of Duncan’s war.  But the time for mourning was over.  Never again would Erik allow his people to fight a war they had no part in.  He would find a way for them to survive without these false kings.  

  
  
***

  
  
The first month came and went.  Erik’s men were accustomed to being on the seas, and the excitement of returning home after a year away was enough to keep their spirits high.  A portion of the silver and gold they’d taken from McAlister had paid for a seemingly endless supply of food and ale.  And with a small kitchen aboard the ship, they were able to eat hot meals instead of dried and salted meats.  Erik had never been a fan of the great bulking ships the foreigners built and sailed, but after experiencing the luxury first hand, the Alpha was already considering rebuilding a portion of his small fleet.  All in all, the journey thus far was quiet and uneventful.  
  
Ariyan, however, was not built for sailing.  Anatoly was doing everything in his power to keep the boy from wasting away, but it wasn’t until their third week on the ship that Ariyan was finally able to keep his food down.  Add the close quarters, and their only view that of an endless ocean, and Erik wasn’t surprised Ariyan wasn’t faring well.  It was to the point where the men were taking bets on how long the boy would last until death or the madness claimed him.    
  
On this particular morning, Erik was in his room examining the maps left behind by the previous captain.  They were unlike the maps he and his people used; more intricate and detailed.  He ran his fingers across the strange lettering, so curious to know what it said that he almost went to Ariyan for assistance.  Deciding against it, he went in search of Anatoly instead.  He’d just climbed to his feet when the first wave crashed into the ship.  It sent Erik slamming against the nearest wall, books and scrolls scattering everywhere.  
  
Erik was moving before he could think about what he was doing.  He raced down the narrow hall, bursting into the sleeping chamber.  He was relieved to find Anatoly and Ariyan huddled together and braced against the wall.  Everything but the bedding and Ariyan’s trunk was bolted in place.  Erik managed to grab the chest despite the ship being thrashed about, practically throwing it into Anatoly’s room.  He did another quick scan to make sure there was nothing else that might accidentally crush his mate, then turned to Ariyan.  
  
“Do not leave this room,” he commanded.  With that, Erik slammed the door shut and raced up to the deck…  
  
The scene before him had Erik’s heart pounding mercilessly in his chest.  The sky had opened, unleashing its fury upon the ocean.  Sheets of rain poured down, mixing with the salty spray of the ocean.   The winds were starting to pick up, churning the waters into a frenzy.  Utgar was barking out orders, but most of his words were swallowed up by descending storm.  Cursing under his breath, Erik fought against the violent rocking and rolling of the ship as he made his way to the helm.    
  
“It hit us like a hammer, my lord!” Utgar shouted to Erik.  “The clouds have been gathering for days, but we’d hope to sail around the worst of it!”    
  
Erik moved to take the wheel, sending Utgar to fetch the rest of the men.  It was all hands on deck, but even then Erik wasn’t sure if they’d survive…

  
  
***

  
Over the next week, their journey was plagued by pockets of unpredictable weather and violent seas.  When it appeared the worst was over, Erik directed Utgar to change the crew rotations in order to allow the men to rest whenever possible.  Ale followed freely once more, and the tension in the atmosphere of the ship dissipated.  When Erik finally retired to his room, he slept like the dead.  He’d told Utgar to wake him for supper, but his second-in-command must have sensed the Alpha’s need for sleep.    
  
Once the cloud of exhaustion had lifted, Erik thought back to the night of the first storm.  He couldn’t explain why his first instinct was to make sure Ariyan was safe.  Or why he’d gonna out of his way to make sure the boy stayed out of harm’s way through the days that followed.  Truth be told, he’d paid very little attention to his mate since they boarded the ship.  He had no desire to fuck the boy in between the violent bouts of seasickness, so he’d left Ariyan to Anatoly’s care.  But the second he’d felt the first tremors of the storm, his only thought was to make sure his mate was safe.    
  
It was disconcerting to say the least.  Erik cared nothing for the scarp of an Omega.  And with war almost certainly on the horizon, Ariyan’s death would be inconsequential at best.  And yet, in the midst of the storm, Erik’s need to protect his mate was undeniable and overwhelming.  For days, he and his men fought to keep the ship from being swallowed whole, and /always/ Erik’s thoughts remained with Ariyan.  He would /never/ admit it out loud, but he was beginning to think there was an aspect to his mating that he could not control; a part that his wolf would not let him ignore…    
  
Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Erik was jolted awake by a soft knock on his door.   He expected to find Utgar, but instead it was Anatoly.  The old man looked rather panicked, his expression one of dread and uncertainty.  
  
“My Lord, I must speak with you.  I fear it is urgent.”     
  
Erik pulled the door open, allowing the doctor to enter.  
  
“It’s Ariyan, Lord Alpha.  I’ve taken care of him as best I can, but… I cannot heal what ails him now.”  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Erik asked, dropping into the only chair in the room.    
  
“He is… in heat,” Anatoly replied.  
  
Erik frowned.  “Have you no herbs to give him?”  Erik’s sister used to take a concoction their mother mixed in order to suppress her heat.  Erik knew little about the ways of an Omega, but he knew that a heat right now, under these circumstances, was dangerous.  There were nine other Alphas on onboard, and Ariyan’s scent would be enough to drive them mad.  
  
“Several of my supplies were destroyed during the chain of storms.  There isn’t enough to make a full dose.”  Anatoly wrung his hands, clearly nervous about what he was going to say next.  “My Lord, I know things between you and Ariyan have not settled, but the heat… it is unbearable.  You must attend to him.  As his Alpha, you are the /only/ one who can provide him relief.”  
  
Erik considered the doctor’s words, wondering what Ariyan had to say about this.  Anatoly must have read his thoughts, because he answered the question immediately.    
  
“Ariyan will be too far gone to resist you.  Once the heat overtakes him, he will submit willingly and… with great fervor.”  Anatoly cleared his throat, averting his gaze as he asked the next question.  “Have you… ever experienced a heat cycle with an Omega, Lord Alpha.”  
  
Erik shook his head.  “No.  The risk of a child is too great.”  
  
It sounded arrogant, but Erik’s seed was too precious to waste on a breeding Omega.  Though he had women within the pack who saw to his needs, he /never/ took them during their heat.  He could not, and would not, allow a bastard son to stake his claim on the Winter Islands once his legitimate heir was born.  
  
Anatoly nodded solemnly.  “Then we have much to discuss, my lord.  It would best for you to transfer command to Utgar for the time being.  For the next 5 days, your only concern will be Ariyan.”  
  
Erik stood to full height, peering down at the old man.  “You assume I have agreed to this.”  
  
Anatoly’s expression softened, but his resolve remained firm.  “In this, you will want to agree, my lord.  There is great pleasure to be had.   And believe me, you do not need to love each other in order to partake in this.  Nay, you do not even need to /like/ each other.  You have the right to deny Ariyan this physical comfort, but seeing as though you’ve forced him to attend to your needs, it’s only fair that you tend to his.”  
  
“Take care in how you address me, old man,” Erik growled in warning.  
  
Anatoly bowed his head in submission.  “Forgive my boldness, Lord Alpha.  I will leave you to think on your decision.  But if I may, I’d like to make one more request.”  
  
Erik hesitated, but nodded in reply.  
  
“If you decide to share in this heat, I ask that you commit yourself wholly.  Ariyan will be extremely vulnerable.  He will do and say things that he would not normally.  He will be so consumed by his desire, he will choose your touch over food; your kisses over water and ale.  You must care for him in between the fits of lust.  Feed him, wash him, and make sure he sleeps whenever possible.  But more to the point, you must do the same for yourself.  You are powerful and strong, Lord Erik, but nothing brings an Alpha to his knees like an Omega in heat…”

  
  
***

  
  
For well over a century, the Kingdom of Tetta, ruled by the McConnell pack, and the Kingdom of Karmaria, ruled by the Callaghan pack, have been locked in a war for control of the entire continent.  Despite the efforts of the McConnell pack to reach a peace agreement, Clan Callaghan refuses to enter negotiations.  They view the pursuit of peace as a sign of weakness, and proof that Clan McConnell is on the verge of defeat.  
  
Duncan Callaghan, the newly crowned king of Karmaria, has since doubled his efforts to overthrow Phillip McConnell, king of Tetta.  Relying heavily on the weapons made and shipped from the Winter Islands, Duncan has gained the upper hand.  He has “reclaimed” over 20,000 square miles of Tettan land, and is currently planning an attack on the capital city where King Philip sits.  Believing his victory is inevitable, Duncan’s tenacity knows no limit.  And after learning of the treasonous acts of Erik of Blackwater, the Callaghan Alpha seeks to do the impossible:  Conquer and claim the Winter Islands…  
  
Duncan lay in his bed, a whore on either side.  In his hand, he held the letter from Ariyan McAlister, reading the elegant script over and over again.  The authenticity of it was not in question.  The hand writing was no doubt Ariyan’s, the words, however, were not.  Erik of Blackwater had finally exacted his revenge against Aaron McAlister, and now sought to claim the riches of his enemy.  
  
Aaron’s move against Erik’s pack was sanctioned by Duncan himself.  He’d sent McAlister into the unfamiliar territory in order to gain vital information regarding the island’s terrain and Erik’s stronghold.  Though he was aware of Aaron’s reputation, Duncan had not expected the man to get so… carried away.  When word of the attack reached Karmaria, Duncan knew Erik would come for his revenge.  Aaron seemed indifferent towards Duncan’s warnings, convinced that Erik would never tread so deep into foreign territory.  The corner of Duncan’s mouth lifted in a half-smile.  How foolish McAlister had been.  If only the man had waited a little while longer…  
  
Duncan had always admired the Northern warrior.  The Blackwater Alpha was a fearsome beast; his reputation of carnage and mayhem on the battlefield known far and wide.  Before Erik had become the Alpha of his pack, he’d served under Duncan’s father, William, rising to the rank of general in under a decade.  But when Erik’s father passed away, he was forced to return home and take his place as Alpha.  
  
William had always spoken highly of Erik, but having finally met the Alpha at his coronation, Duncan couldn’t understand his father’s blind infatuation.  The Northern Alpha, though formidable and awe-inspiring, was uncommonly dense and slow-minded.  During conversations, one could never tell if the unkempt savage understood what was going on around him.  It made trusting Erik difficult, which was why Duncan had been waiting for the opportune moment to take the male down.  Erik sat on a fortune of nature resources, which is why the Kingdom of Karmaria relied so heavily on the island for weapons.  Erik’s foolish need for revenge would be his undoing, for the man had given Duncan reason to come for him.  
  
Crumpling the letter, Duncan tossed it to the floor.  Come the morning, he would announce his plans to the Council and Magnus, his trusted general.  Though Magnus was a warrior of the Winter Islands, his loyalty lay with king and country.  Together, they would overthrow Erik of Blackwater.  Duncan would claim the islands as a part of the Karmarian Kingdom, and Magnus would be its Alpha; one loyal to the _true_  king of the southern continent.    
  
Feeling particularly pleased with himself, Duncan turned his attention to the women warming his bed.  He leaned down to kiss the red-head awake, while using two carefully placed fingers to rouse the lovely blonde.  They moaned in unison, submitting body and soul to their Alpha and king.


	10. Chapter 10

“Ariyan,” Anatoly waved him over. “Come look.” The older man pointed to the glimmering necklaces, bangles and rings sitting in their cases.  
  
“This one reminds me of your ring.” He pointed to Ariyan’s grandfather’s ring, shining on his thumb. It was too big for him to wear on his ring finger. His great-grandfather was an alpha. A man almost as big as Utgar. Powerfully strong and honorable. He was so unlike Ariyan’s father that it was a wonder the same blood ran through Aaron’s veins. His grandfather was the one who demanded Ariyan be taught to wield a sword right alongside Austin. He was one of the few who maintained the idea that any man, omega, beta or alpha, should know how to protect himself. How to hunt for his own food. How to be strong.  
  
‘How to survive...’  
  
Ariyan nodded in answer to Anatoly. He browsed the different shop wares until he came upon a case, littered with bejeweled daggers. His eyes landed on one in the far-right corner, a pendant dagger, attached to a silver link chain with a black scaled handle. He picked up the necklace and slid the thick chain through his delicate fingers. Now _this_ was something worth buying. A weapon concealed. A dagger disguised as a beautiful necklace on his neck.  
  
Ariyan peered back toward Anatoly. He was laughing and chattering with a clerk behind the counter. Ariyan had some money in a coin purse hidden in his robe, but it wasn't nearly enough for the necklace. There was no way the old man would buy it for him. Once they told the healer what the necklace was, he would hastily refuse Ariyan’s request.  
  
Therefore…Ariyan decided not to ask. He slipped the necklace into the front compartment of his robe. As he removed his hand, a woman came up on his right side and stepped beside him. Ariyan jumped before he held his chest, laughing lightly.  
  
“Oh, apologies,” the woman said with a smile. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
  
“It’s fine…” Ariyan shook his head. “I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. I was just…” He stared down at the daggers. “Entranced I suppose.”  
  
"Ahh yes...” The woman nodded before she picked up a gold dagger encrusted with red and green crystals. “These daggers came from Mesan, the capital city of Karmaria." The woman was older, at least fifty, with graying sideburns and a warm scent that smelled of oak wood. She picked up the dagger Ariyan had eyed. The green and red seemed to sparkle in her blue eyes.  
  
"It is said that the gems they use in Mesan are forged in the bowels of the smoking mountain." She handed the handle to Ariyan. Just as he was about to take it, Anatoly touched his back lightly.  
  
"Ariyan," the elderly man said. "It is time for us to go." Ariyan inclined his head toward the woman to thank her before he turned and moved out of the shop.  
  
They walked through the overcrowded streets with Halvor trailing behind them.  
  
"When I was younger, things weren't nearly so expensive.” Anatoly went into a full rant, and Ariyan listened idly, his eyes peering over every inch of the market he could consume at once. Anatoly stopped inside a market that sold medicinal herbs, leaving Ariyan outside to browse their potions.  
  
'Certified love position. Guaranteed to get the wolf of your eye out of your dreams and into your arms.'  
  
Ariyan had to chuckle at the tawdry advertisement.  
  
As far as he was concerned there was no such thing as love. And even if there was, no potion could warm a man like Erik's heart.  
  
Ariyan's heart ceased in his chest as a warm blush spread through his face. Why had he thought of Erik? Why had his mind gone to the man he detested the most when he thought of love potions?  
  
Ariyan abandoned the potions and walked further along the strip, still staying within reach of Anatoly and the conspicuous guard that followed behind them. Ariyan didn't understand Erik. He hated him, yet he kept him under a watchful eye.  
  
Realistically the alpha was protecting his investment. If Ariyan died, presumably, so did Erik’s claim to his fortune and the Gaitland wood. That didn't explain why he allowed them to go to the market in the first place.  
  
As he continued down the path he heard a man’s crooning voice.  
“Winter wealth, fated glory. Who wants to know their dismal story? One card, is all you need, unless your fortune be filled with greed.”  
  
He was dressed in a warm sepia robe, along with a gold turban wrapped around his head. Ariyan continued to walk, until the man hopped out the shadows and pointed directly at him, a wide smirk on his face.  
  
“You, fair one,” the man said. “Would you like to know your fortune? Two silver sickles gets you a card reading.”  
  
Ariyan shook his head, but the man spoke once more, “you’re a long way home from home…” he said quietly. “And a long way from what it is that you seek.”  
  
Ariyan turned toward the man and stared at him blankly. He knew of men who pretended to be able to see the future, but Austin always said that the only ones who could tell a man’s future was the gods.  
  
‘And good luck talking to them…’ His brother would often say.  
  
This man was most assuredly a fraud, but Ariyan was curious nonetheless.  
  
“Do you presume to know my fortune?” Ariyan asked quietly.  
  
“I don’t presume to know anything.” The man chuckled. “My talents are as arbitrary as the weather.” The fortune teller looked up at the blue sky now steadily graying.  
  
“Then why should I bother with you?” Ariyan turned to walk away.  
  
“A man’s motive is a fickle thing, young one. You stole that pendant in your breast pocket, because you thought it might be useful in the future.... who can tell what’s to come?”  
  
Ariyan stopped. He turned back to face the teller and narrowed his gaze. If this man had seen him steal the pendant would he tell the shop keepers? Surely Anatoly had the money to pay for it, but being outed as a thief wasn’t exactly ideal.  
  
“The question is, fair one, will you be able to execute your will to obtain what you desire?” He raised his dark brow. “Or will your desire have changed by then…will your mate’s desire have changed by then…”  
  
A chill climbed up his back at the cryptic riddle. Of course, it was obvious Ariyan had a mate. The mark on his neck was still fresh. He was alone, which was considerably odd for a young newly claimed omega, but hardly a mystery.  
  
“What do you want?” Ariyan asked coldly.  
  
“Want?” The fortune teller tilted his head. “I only want to help you achieve you seek,” he said.  
  
“What do you know of what it is I seek?” Ariyan asked, raising his blond brow skeptically.  
  
The fortune teller entwined his fingertips, the smile on his lips growing gradually wider.  
  
“You seek what all men seek…” the fortune teller said.  
  
“Answers.” He turned to step away into a shadowy backstreet. 

Ariyan cut his gaze toward the guard dog Erik had sent with them. He was currently being flirted with by a top-heavy maiden who was clearly more than an apothecary.  
  
He followed the man into the darkness, staying as close as he could as he walked between the empty wine barrels and market debris.  Several drunkards were asleep along the walls. The man stepped into a hidden door waving Ariyan in and closing it behind him.  
  
The room was alight with a number of candles on a small wooden desk. There were bottles half filled with vibrant blue, blood red, and murky brown liquids. Ariyan shuddered as he eyed the chair across from the one behind weathered desk.  
  
“Sit,” the man said. The chair screeched against battered floors. He sat across from the man and placed his white palms on the hardwood table.  
  
“Are you afraid?”  
  
Ariyan shook his head slowly.  
  
“Good. There’s no need to be.” He smiled. “I’ll have the payment before we began,” he told Ariyan as he pulled out a deck of cards. Ariyan slid his hand into the pocket of his robe, and gave the man his last two silver coins.  
  
“Shuffle the deck,” the man said. He lit several more candles, and one incense that burned the scent of opium.  
  
After he shuffled the deck of cards, he handed them back to the fortune teller. “Five cards will reveal all it is that you wish to know.”  
  
“Will the cards tell my future?” Ariyan asked, watching as the man sipped from a grimy looking mug. Ariyan couldn’t see what was inside, but it smelled like a putrid ale.  
  
The man didn't answer. Instead, he tapped the top of the first card, turning it over slowly. Ariyan stared at the card through his watering eyes. A woman with a crown atop her head, holding a golden staff.  
  
“The queen…she represents love, prosperity and fertility,” the man said quietly.  
  
“Fertility?” Ariyan whispered.  
  
“You are newly mated…” the man said. “Surely an omega as fair as you understands the pith of an alpha.”  
  
Ariyan didn’t reply. He had prayed to the gods to spare him that burden. He had prayed that pregnancy would not befall upon him so soon. However, according to this man, it was right on the horizon.  
  
The man pulled the next card. It was a naked woman with hair covering her breast, and a leaf covering her genitals.  
  
“Young and naïve, the maiden represents innocence, hope and loyal friendship. She embodies purity and emotional longing. Your relationship with your mate is new and undefined at the moment. Heed the advice of a close and trusted friend as your relationship blossoms, young one.”  
  
Ariyan pressed his lips together. Perhaps that was about Anatoly. The old man had been desperately trying to persuade him into spending more time with Erik ever since they were contained to the same tent. Still, Ariyan had no desire to speak with Erik, let alone get to know him.  
  
He flipped a third card.  
  
“A shield?” It had the crest of the gods emblazoned over the heart.  
  
“While holding the shield your adversaries cannot penetrate your defenses.”  
  
‘Enemies...’ he immediately thought of Erik.  
  
“That’s a good thing, right?” Ariyan eagerly asked. “If I am protected, then that means, I cannot be physically or emotionally harmed.”  
  
“It is true.” The man nodded. “A thick skin keeps you safe from harm…but it also blocks you from virtue.” He touched the queen and the maiden cards. “I urge you to wield the shield with caution. There are emotions that will remain hidden until the shield is lowered. Remember, trust can only be gained through mutual compromise.”  
  
Ariyan didn’t understand. If the shield was protecting him, why wouldn’t he use it to safeguard himself? Already he knew his situation with Erik was precarious. At any given moment, the lord could tire of him and throw him away. The only thing keeping him alive was the lord’s need for his name and assets, and even that was dependent on King’s Duncan decision of whether to accept their union.  
  
The teller pulled the next card. It was a mask with black tears running from his eyes.  “The veil…” the man said quietly. “Like the bride’s veil or a mask, it means true feelings are concealed, or repressed.”  
  
“Whose true feelings?” Ariyan questioned.  
  
“The cards do not specify such things.”  
  
“How convenient for them.” The fortune teller laughed lowly before he took another swig out of his cup.  
  
“Ambiguity is the fault of men, not the cards. Although your feelings may change, your fate will not.”  
  
‘Feelings?’ Ariyan frowned. The only feelings he had currently were that of annoyance that he’d spent his last pieces of silver on a crook.  
  
“The final card…” he said flipping it over. When he did, the man’s eyes went wide, looking back forth between Ariyan and the card. “The raven…” he hissed.  
  
“What is it…”  
  
Ariyan could tell without an explanation it was bad. The man’s body tensed. It felt as if a chill had swept through the tiny nook of a room.  
  
“The raven is an omen or warning of ill. This dark harbinger is a creature of the shadows and a scavenger among the ruins.”  
  
“What…does it mean…” Ariyan stared at the raven’s wide spread wings. The black eyes of the creature seemed to drill into his own.  
  
“Darkness…” the teller hissed. “A storm is coming. It looms on the horizon. Take heed, young one. There is danger lurking in the shadows.” Ariyan swallowed down the lump in his throat before he nodded slowly.

***

It was raining. The sky had turned a stormy gray and lightning flickered through the swarming clouds.  
  
‘A storm is coming…’  
  
The fortune teller had said so, but Ariyan hadn't taken him literally.  
  
Ariyan ran through the pouring rain. When he reemerged from the alley, Anatoly and the guard dog were drenched and frazzled. Ariyan had to admit, it was amusing to see the usually stoic Halvor looking panicked.  
  
Although Ariyan could see the old man was trying to keep his cool under the store awning, Anatoly was practically snarling Halvor.  
  
"Calm yourself, Anatoly," Ariyan said, cutting off the older man’s rant. It took several seconds for Anatoly to register his presence before he turned on him instead.  
"Calm you say?" Anatoly growled.  _“How_ can I be calm when you run off and don’t tell anyone _where_ you’re running off to? Do you realize how dangerous it is in Thira?”  
  
“Very dangerous, I presume.” Ariyan wiped the water from his face.  
  
“Extremely! And yet you dare to walk the streets unaccompanied,” Anatoly ranted. _“My_ lord and _your_ alpha demanded we be at the inn by noon! Imagine my surprise as I count my purchases and you're nowhere to be found!" Ariyan didn’t bother to reply, which only seemed to spur the older man on. “We looked everywhere for you!”  
  
"I wasn't far," Ariyan replied as they continued to walk down the cobble stone path. It was still raining, but like Anatoly had pointed out, Erik commanded they be at the inn by noon.  
  
"Far enough that you were out of Halvor's protection! Far enough that something dreadful could have happened to you!"  
  
"I'm not a child, Anatoly. I’m perfectly capable looking after myself.”  
  
"You are an omega!” Anatoly yelled over the thunder. “And walking around unsupervised is unwise! There are men here who would do foul things to an unsuspecting victim!"  
  
"I am neither unsuspecting, nor am I speculative about the foul things men do. I have firsthand experience. Your lord does them to me every night, Anatoly," Ariyan hissed. He could see the slap of his words against Anatoly’s face. The healer tightened his jaw, and feebly stomped away, entering the inn.  
  
Perhaps Ariyan’s callous words had reached the healer, or maybe the older man decided to end the argument knowing it wouldn’t end favorably. Either way, Anatoly didn't say anything more as they waited for Erik. Ariyan was grateful for it.  
To be fair, comparing Lord Erik to common street criminal was slightly inequitable, but he wasn’t going to stand for Anatoly’s patronizing lecture when he had to sleep by a man who cared nothing for him or his wellbeing. And then, there was the matter of the omen. The fortune teller had said that Ariyan was in danger. What exactly that meant Ariyan could only speculate. However, his current predicament made him more cautious. As his mother pointed out, Erik’s need of him was temporary. If King Duncan did not authenticate the lord’s claim, Ariyan doubted Lord Erik would keep him around to sate his lust. There were far more willing partners to bed. Far more desirable than a foreigner with traitorous blood. Like all things, Ariyan’s purpose in the lord’s life was conditional.

  
***

Ariyan leaned over the bed post and hurled into a half full bucket.  
  
“Breathe Ariyan,” Anatoly said quietly. “Just breathe.” Ariyan breathed, but the scent of the sea filled the boy's lungs, and it just put him back over the bucket.  
  
Anatoly grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on the back of the young omegas neck. Over the past few weeks it seemed that he’d done nothing but vomit and sleep. The few precious cognizant moments the omega had were spent with Ariyan sleeping and Anatoly testing different remedies to cure him.  Anatoly had tried everything, from foods to herbs and medicines, but finally they settled on an oil extracted from ginger roots he bought in Thira. It was the only thing that took, and Ariyan was growing steadily stronger by the day.  
  
Anatoly watched as the boy’s sickness finally subsided. Ariyan laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes once more, desperate for an uninterrupted sleep.  
  
“Drink this.” Anatoly lifted Ariyan’s head, and fed the liquid to him slowly. The boy’s lips were pale. It would have worried Anatoly, but the color was an improvement from the previous sick blue.  
  
“Guh,” Ariyan frowned his face in disgust.  
  
“It taste like piss,” Ariyan croaked. Anatoly let out a light chuckle. Despite Ariyan’s pallor, the omega still had fight in him. Anatoly thought he would lose him several times, but Ariyan kept pulling through.  
  
“It’s an elixir. Filled with the nutrients your body has lost.”  
  
“Still taste like piss…” Ariyan croaked lowly as Anatoly tipped the cup back into his mouth once more. After Ariyan drank the entire cup, he leaned back and sighed out exhausted. The omegas fragile form had enhanced his sallowness, and the dark rings under his eyes. The sickness had caused Ariyan to lose all the weight he’d gained back on the journey to Thira.  
  
Although Ariyan still looked sick, there was a relieved smile on his face as he stared at him.  
  
“What?” Ariyan suddenly asked. Anatoly shook his head.  
  
“A fortnight ago you had the look of death upon you,” Anatoly whispered. “I was convinced we would lose you.”  
  
It was true. Anatoly dreaded each morning he woke, praying Ariyan didn't fade in the night.  
  
“Heh—” Ariyan shook his head. “You have a knack for the dramatics, old man.” Ariyan joked. Anatoly smiled before he shook his head, replacing the cold compress.  
  
“You’re right,” he answered quietly. Despite his worry, Ariyan seemed as though he wasn’t surrendering in the fight for his life just yet.  
  
“Won’t you tell me one of your stories, Anatoly?” Ariyan whispered.  
  
“Of course.” He told Ariyan the story of how he and his mate met. He was younger then, sixteen to be exact. A naïve omega, the youngest of his siblings, completely smitten by the soldier that came to work under his father. His future mate was going to replace his father as the beta for a new alpha. A boy named Einar.  
  
“I pretended I wasn't interested, but Maven didn’t take no for an answer. He asked my father for my hand when I was seventeen.”  
  
“And what did your father say?” Ariyan asked smiling, his eyes half lidded.  
  
“’Hell no.’” Ariyan let out a light snort and Anatoly smiled. “I was young. Too young. But Maven was being transferred to lead the troops in Karmaria. So, he told my father he would come back for me. I didn’t see him again for ten years. He wrote, but the letters were far and few in between. I was twenty-six when he finally returned to his post, and I’d had more than one offer from more than one alpha.”  
  
“But you waited for him…” Ariyan finished the story. “You waited for him to come back.”  
  
“I did,” Anatoly replied. He sighed, basking in the palpable nostalgia of it all. “Maven was as intelligent as he was handsome, and an exceptional strategist. My heart grew softer with the years between us. He waited till I was finished my studies and then asked my father again. By then I was old for an omega, and Maven’s station was secured as Einar’s beta and second in command. My father gladly accepted and we bonded.”  
There was a silence, but Ariyan was awake. He was staring at the base boards on the ceiling, seemingly contemplative.  
“I wonder what’s it’s like…” Ariyan said quietly.  
  
“What what’s like?” Anatoly asked.  
  
“To love…” Ariyan said before he rolled to his side and closed his eyes. “To love and be loved.”  
  
Anatoly pressed his lips together. He didn’t have an answer for Ariyan. It was difficult to explain the emotion, and even if he’d tried it would sound nonsensical. After all, love was a nonsensical thing.  
  
Ariyan and Erik were not in love. As it stood they barely tolerated one another, but that hadn’t stopped the alpha from barging in to Ariyan’s room at the start of the turbulent seas. Erik had rushed to Ariyan to ascertain the boys standing with a wild, yet determined look in his eyes. Perhaps it was instinct. Perhaps Erik’s wolf had taken over in the moment of supposed danger to his mate. Perhaps the relieved look Ariyan had when Erik came back to his room unharmed meant nothing. Perhaps he didn't see the young omega, sneaking peeks at the sleeping alpha that night. Perhaps Ariyan’s comment about love was the remnants of a sea sick mind. Maybe Anatoly had imagined it all…or perhaps…perhaps there was something more….

***

Ariyan was naked. He was standing in a white room. The sheer drapes were drawn, and the sun shined through the open window. The light breeze caused the light to dance against the colorless stone floors.

Peering out of the window, Ariyan could see a waterfall cascading over a bed of hot rocks below. The steam rose, and the air around him clouded before it misted.

Adjacent to the large canopy bed was a looking glass, large and erected by to two pillars that had been embedded into the ground. Ariyan stared at himself.  He’d regained all the weight he’d lost from his nasty bout of seasickness. The bones of his shoulder blades and ribs were no longer showing. The lush pink hue had returned to his youthful face, along with the plumpness of his ass, and the definition in his pelvis and hips. He looked. Healthy. Healthier than he had been in the last two months of his journey toward the Winter Islands.

‘Have we arrived?’ Ariyan begin to wonder. Had he been so sick that he didn’t remember docking on land? But even as he thought the question, Ariyan could rule it out. He knew they hadn’t arrived yet. Even he wasn’t so delirious that he could forget the feeling of his feet finally back on land.

‘Even still…’ This wasn’t the cabin he’d spent several weeks in.

Ariyan inhaled.

‘Am I dead?’

It was a real possibility. Anatoly had been looking at him with mournful eyes for weeks now, and he knew his body wasn’t in the best shape when they’d started the journey. If he had died in his sleep, that wouldn’t be such a bad way to go. If he was destined to live out his days in the afterlife in this luxurious chamber, then that wouldn’t be so bad either. Maybe Austin was here. Maybe his father even, if the gods hadn’t damned him to the underworld.

The moment Ariyan had coaxed himself into complacency, the door on the other side of the room opened. He hoped to see his brother Austin, but was horrified to see a demon instead.

Erik.

He was naked as well. But instead of the cold hard gaze Ariyan was used to, there was passion in those icy blues; a tangible longing and desire in the way the lord tensed his jaw impatiently. In no time at all Erik closed the space between them. The lord yanked Ariyan toward his chest, and held his face in a tight grasp. The way Erik looked at him, it was as if each millimeter they had between them was more than he could bear. Ariyan breathed in, but didn’t get the chance to breathe out. Erik’s lips were on his, and then, he was drowning.

He crashed into a sweltering pool, gasping for breath under the squeeze of the water. He tried to breathe, but the water quickly filled his lungs.

And then he was dying…  
Dying…  
  
Dead.

***

Ariyan woke with a jolt from the soaked bed. He’d sweated through his robes, and the blankets felt almost oppressive over top him.  
  
“Ariyan,” Anatoly’s warm voice called as he opened the door between their rooms. “How are you feeling? I’ve bought you some porridge if you think you can stomach—” The man paused before his eyes widened and he stared down at Ariyan fearfully.  
  
“Your scent…”  
  
“I know.” Ariyan wrenched the blanket off him. “Do you have anything? Herbs? Potions?” He asked frantic. He’d used the suppressant herbs his mother had given him a week after they boarded the ship. The heat had pushed through him then, and combined with the weight of the seasickness it felt unbearable. Thankfully, Anatoly was there to monitor him, and the suppressants he’d had were strong enough to withstand the worst of it. By the gods grace Erik hadn’t even touched him due to his sickness.  
  
Although he’d almost faded from his sheer dehydration, he’d survived his first heat as a claimed omega.  
  
‘Now though…’ He still had the herbs his mother had given him for after his heat, but the herbs to suppress his symptoms were gone. The sickness that held Erik back had dissipated. If he called him to his bed chamber, then what? If he smelled the scent of an omegas lust, and raw sex, then how would he restrain the demon? And not just Erik, but everyone on the ship. Aside from Anatoly, they were majority alphas. Would they try to fuck him? Erik had threatened to kill any who touched him, but an omega in heat caused even sane, civilized men to go mad. Savages had no honor…  
  
“No…” Anatoly shook his head slowly. “Perhaps if you’d taken it in an earlier stage but... I lost a great deal of inventory during the storms. The dose wouldn’t be strong enough.”  
  
Ariyan nodded before he stood. “Very well then.” The first thing he did was strip the blankets from the bed. He needed to air out the smell of his scent, and bathe off the slick and sweat between his legs. He was hard, but that was a given. Luckily it wasn’t so noticeable in the robes he wore. Looking out of small port window provided, he could see that the sun hadn’t risen yet. He had time.  
  
“What do you plan to do, Ariyan?” Anatoly asked. “You’re on a ship full of alphas. You won’t be able to hide it this time. Once you go into high heat, your instincts will take over. If one of the men accost you, you won’t be able to fight them.”  
  
“I don’t intend for any of them to even know I’m in heat.”  
  
“And how do you intend to hide it?” Anatoly asked skeptically.  
  
“Firstly,” Ariyan replied. “You’re going to gather enough food and water to last us through the heat. Then, I’m going to lock myself in this room so I cannot escape. If I don’t leave, they won’t know.”  
  
“But you _will_ want to leave,” Anatoly said. “You will seek relief. It’s inevitable.”  
  
“I didn’t before,” Ariyan pointed out.  
  
“Because you had a strong dose of suppressants, and were near death!” Anatoly bit back.  
  
“I can suffer through a heat without the aid of herbs…” Ariyan pursed his lips. “Our ancestors did it without herbs, so can I,” he proclaimed.  
  
“Our ancestors were also more in tune with their wolves. They spent half their lives in their wolf forms. They meditated, secluded in the woods away from the entire pack. Even now, those who endure a heat in its natural state usually shift to persevere through the pain.”  
  
“Then I’ll shift then,” Ariyan smartly replied.  
  
“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Anatoly shook his head. “Your wolf will be running on pure instinct. You won’t be able to control the beast once he’s free. Your mate is on this ship, Ariyan. What do you think your wolf will do when he smells his scent?”  
  
Ariyan stiffened at the realization. His wolf was not averse to Erik’s. If the beast inside of him was truly against the mating he would have long since reared its head. Could Ariyan fight his instincts if his alpha offered him a cure to his condition?  
  
“You underestimate me,” Ariyan growled.  
  
“Not at all.” Anatoly shook his head. “On the contrary, I believe you will do everything in your power to prevent the beast from sating an omegas most carnal need with his alpha. But it is as I’ve said. This ship is filled with alphas and—”  
  
“I can control my own lust, Anatoly! I’m not some desperate cur begging to be fucked!”  
  
“Right now, you are not. In high heat when your mind is consumed by hunger...I cannot be sure. Men stronger than you have tried to resist, and failed.”  
  
Ariyan clenched his fist and paced around the tiny room. Anatoly was right, of course. Even if he managed to restrain himself physically, his mind would betray him. The moment he smelled an alphas scent…his alpha’s scent, he would lose.  
  
“Think of your predicament, Ariyan. It is more dangerous for you to try to endure this alone. If you accept Lord Erik now, he can protect you. If you accept him now, in your conscious state, it will be _your_ choice. Not an acquiesce to the heat.”  
  
“No.” Ariyan shook his head. “He will think I _want_ him to fuck me. To use me. To fill me with his potent seed.”  
  
“And that’s not what you want?” Ariyan whipped his head toward Anatoly, wide eyed and murderous looking.  
  
“How dare you ask me such a thing! You think I want your lord savage to touch me? The thought of carrying his child makes me sick to my stomach! I will not surrender what control I have over my own body! I will not give him permission to violate me!”  
  
“So you say…” Anatoly replied quietly. “But the wolf inside you would not accept Lord Erik’s claim so willingly if you were truly against it.”  
  
Ariyan didn’t waste any more time talking. He moved toward the basin with water and begin to strip. Anatoly left from the room, closing the door after him. Ariyan sighed and shook his head as he wiped the sweat and grime from his body. It would be considerably harder this time to withstand his temptation without Anatoly’s help. Still, he refused to give up. He refused to give in to the man that had taken everything he loved away from him. The man who had killed his brother and father in cold blood. The man who had exposed him. Fucked him. Used him, without so much as a kind word his way.  
  
‘I won’t do it!’ Ariyan thought stubbornly. He peered up when the door to his room opened, fearful it might be Erik. He was surprised to see Anatoly come back through the door, holding a teacup.  
  
“What is that?” Ariyan asked suspiciously.  
  
“It’s the last of the poppy oil. Drink it quickly. A heat without relief is painful.”  
  
Ariyan took the cup slowly, staring at Anatoly.  
  
“You’ve chosen to help me?”  
  
“No,” Anatoly immediately replied. “I do not agree with your methods, nor do I condone your decision to keep this from Lord Erik. However, I will do what I can to keep you safe,” Anatoly replied. “For as long as I can.”  
  
“Promise me you won’t tell him,” Ariyan demanded. staring at Anatoly’s wrinkled face. The high heat. It was coming. The throbbing pain between his legs was all the indication he’d needed. He needed Anatoly to promise him he wouldn’t betray him.  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
The same stormy gray eyes that had chastised him, were now pinched with worry. The healer sighed before he shook his head. “Drink the tea before it gets cold.” Ariyan did as he was told. If he was going to get through this he needed to hide his condition for as long as possible. To wait out the storm that was building within him. To survive.

***

By the time the sun had risen to the highest point in the sky, Ariyan felt like he was dying. The pain relief was wearing off, and the ache was unbearable. Ariyan pulled the blanket close around his shoulders, burying his face into the pillows on his bed. They were drenched in his scent. The entire bed was.  
  
Anatoly had gotten him to eat and drink under the threat of informing Erik that he was heat, but with the promise of high heat approaching, Ariyan felt helpless.  
  
Ariyan clenched his eyes as another toe curling cramp slammed down on him. It was not only the pain, it was the urge to be filled that was crippling.  
  
_Call to him…_ Ariyan shook his head, his lips trembling. _You know what you want…just call for him...he can make it go away…._  
  
‘No…’  
  
_It'll be easy. He’ll give you what you desire. He’ll stop the pain…he'll make you feel good._  
  
‘He killed Austin...he killed father…’  
  
_And yet...you still pine for him…_  
  
‘No…’  
  
_You still want him to hold you._  
  
‘No.’  
  
_You still want him to fuck you._  
  
‘No, I don't!’  
  
_Just call to him…_  
  
Ariyan let out a moaning whine, and pressed his face into the feather down bedding.  
  
“Ariyan….” Anatoly whispered. Ariyan grunted a reply, reaching down between his legs to squeeze his painful erection.  
  
_It won't help…_  
  
‘I can withstand it.’  
  
_Call to him. Beg him to fuck you…_  
  
“Ariyan, do you want—”  
  
“No!" Ariyan growled through his lust. “No, no don't.”  
  
_Why do you refuse what you can’t control?_  
  
'I can control…'  
  
_You can’t…you know you can’t…you are weak…you are nothing…you couldn’t save Austin…you couldn’t save your father…you can’t even save yourself…_

  
Ariyan was sobbing into the bedspread. His mind was teetering right on the edge of utter madness.  
  
All he could hear was the sound of his staggered panting. Warm heat enclosed his fingers as he slid them into his entrance. The stimulation made his back arch, and he pushed back against his own too small digits, desperate for the relief he needed. A part of him knew he should feel ashamed. For all he could tell Anatoly was still in the room with him. But the only thing he felt was incomplete. Was longing. Burning. Aching for something more.  
  
He released his cock in frustration, spreading pale his legs. They were covered in the aromatic slick, dripping from his hole. The tight ring that usually barricaded his pussy had thinned into a puffy bud. He was an omega in his prime for breeding, and despite his insistence that he could overcome his desires, he was losing his mind every second that passed.  
  
_More…_  
  
He shoved three fingers in, stretching the soft skin around his gaping entrance. His fingers melted into his tight pucker, sucking him in.  
  
_More…_  
  
No matter how far he went, he still wanted more. No matter how hard he drilled into himself, it still did not fulfill his need.  
  
_It's not enough…_  
  
Ariyan knew what he wanted. Something only an alpha could give him. A hard and thick knot, penetrating his entirety. He wanted to feel Erik's hot cum as it gushed into him.  
  
'Don't...don't think about it…'  
  
_Why?_  
  
‘Because...I hate him…’  
  
_Do you…. do you truly?_  
  
The question was left unanswered.  
  
Ariyan breathed in and his body stiffened as he smelled that oppressive scent. He raised from his arched position, and stared at the bare-chested beast. He was littered in deep, old scars. His shoulders were wide and broad. His dark hair cut right above his pecs. His stomach was flat and chiseled, abs trailing to pelvis, and pelvis to that glorious cock…  
  
The truth of it was, Ariyan wanted him. He could deny it to Anatoly and to himself, but his body was humming with anticipation from just the sight of his mate.  
  
It was...terrifying.  
  
His legs moved without his permission, and then he was pressed up against Erik, inhaling the alphas scent through his nose and mouth, thirsty for the thrill it gave him. He buried his face against Erik's chest reaching out to squeeze the man's biceps. Ariyan couldn't tell if he was pulling or being pulled, but he was backed up into the bed, and then turned to his stomach.  
  
The feel of Erik’s rough hand sliding up his thigh was like hot iron. It left his skin burning.  
  
“Hgnn... Erik...” Was that _his_ voice? It sounded so needy and wet. “In...in me…” It sounded so desperate and hopeless.  
  
The lord cupped his taut sac, and slid his finger up the crease and then into the crack of his ass. Ariyan's hips swayed, as he pushed his ass against the finger longingly.  
  
‘It wasn't enough…’  
  
Ariyan rolled to his back. His cock head was an angry pink, and his shaft stood hard and upright, thicker than he'd ever seen it. His cheeks, slightly hollowed from the weeks of his debilitating seasickness, were flushed crimson red. His lips were parted and swollen. (No surprise really) For the past seven hours, he had bit down on the urge to call out to Erik. Now the lord was standing above him, cock hard and ready. The once daunting sight now made Ariyan tingle with anticipation.  
  
Ariyan spread his legs and presented himself to the alpha. The moment Erik breathed in his scent Ariyan could see the switch flip. He could see the lords Adam's apple quiver when he swallowed the saliva building in the alphas mouth. Erik leaned in and Ariyan gripped the lord’s thick cock before he pressed it right snug against his entrance. His hole pulsed. Hot. Ready. Needy to be filled.  
  
“Fuck…. me…” Ariyan huffed out.

***

There were tears in his eyes as Erik took him. Ariyan was damp with sex, clawing at the slick drenched sheets below him. They didn't speak, but Ariyan whined out his desires, grunting each time his mate thrust up into him.

It was... good.

So good he thought he might die from the pleasure.

“There!” The tingling ache inside of him turned into vibrating heat. Something in Ariyan was touched and his stomach felt like it contracted upwards. He let out a high-pitched whine, and reached out to claw the man's broad back instead.

"Erik—!" Ariyan covered his mouth to hold back the intense moan. It felt as though someone was unraveling him layer by layer, and each layer gone brought more pleasure than the next. He closed his eyes and dragged his claws down the alphas back, shredding through Erik's sun kissed flesh. The physical bliss cascaded over Ariyan like a treacherous down pour. He felt like screaming his alpha’s name. This was the first time he'd been fucked during a heat. Was it supposed to feel so...so…

“So good…” Ariyan's words slurred as Erik sank his fangs into his shoulder. His mind went void except for pleasure enveloping him. The pleasure _his_ mate was giving him.

“Fu...fuck…. I need...I... I want…” His words were barely intelligible through his pants. He lifted his legs, squeezing them around Erik's waist and pulling him deeper inside.

“Ahgh!” Ariyan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and then all he could think of was Erik.

“Fill me…”

Ariyan let out a guttural moan when his cock finally erupted. The orgasm crashed over him, making his head spin. He panted to catch his breath. His blond hair was wild about him, sprawled out over the disheveled futon.

“Don't stop,” Ariyan demanded, imbedding his nails into Erik's back. “Harder…” he pleaded. “Faster. Take me!”

‘More...more...more…’ Ariyan thought tirelessly. Ariyan had held on as long as he could, but now that the tide had risen, all he could do was weather the storm.


	11. Chapter 11

Erik gave his final instructions to Utgar, officially handing over command of the ship and the men to the capable alpha. One look at Utgar, and Erik could tell the man was suffering. For many on board, this was their first time in such close proximity to an Omega in heat.

“His scent is… powerful,” Utgar said, running a hand down his face. “I’ll try to keep the men above deck, but I fear instinct might overtake us all.”

“Work will distract them,” Erik replied, scanning the crew. “Keep their hands busy, and their minds will follow.” 

“Aye,” Utgar grunted, chuckling softly to himself. “I don’t know whether to envy or pity you.” 

Erik made no reply, nodding to his second-in-command before turning to Anatoly. The old man was waiting for him, his expression a mixture of impatience and grim determination. He straightened at Erik’s approach, turning and rushing down the narrow corridor to Ariyan’s room. The healer had given Erik a few rushed instructions, but his final words had been, “Follow your instincts.”

The Alpha had no idea what to expect. He’d had every intention of letting Ariyan work through the heat on his own, but when the first whiff of the male’s scent reached his nose, he quickly changed his mind. He was a man of cold logic and reason, but Ariyan’s scent had his wolf clawing at its cage of flesh. It would not be ignored, and, truth be told, Erik was happy to trade human logic for his baser and more animalistic needs. He’d been gone too long from his mate’s bed, and the urge to rut was now a thousand times stronger. 

When he stepped into the room, a wave of estros (as Anatoly called it) hit Erik like a hammer to the chest. It enveloped him completely, drowning every one of his senses. His vision narrowed to a pinhole, his focus so completely on Ariyan, he didn’t even hear when Anatoly left the room. The Healer warned Erik that his reaction to the Omega would be intense, but not even the Alpha was prepared for this. The force of his lust snatched the air from his lungs, and all rational thought was left at the door. 

Erik moved towards the bed, unable to escape the inexplicable pull of his mate. Ariyan had been stripped naked, his body now writhing on the sweat-soaked sheets. He looked so small and helpless as he sobbed into the bedspread, his breathing so shallow it sounded more like a series of small, erratic gasps. In a fit of obvious frustration, the boy spread his legs and shoved two fingers into his puckered hole. The strain on Ariyan’s face as he struggled to find that secret spot made Erik’s cock twitch and his balls clench in anticipation. It was obvious what Ariyan craved; his need so acute that his body was bent to the point of breaking. ‘Madness...’ The word skittered through Erik’s thoughts, giving voice to the scene before him. 

Erik pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Rarely did he fully remove his pants when fucking his mate, but he had the undeniable urge to be skin to skin; heartbeat to heartbeat with his little wolf. Erik kicked off his pants, stroking his cock as he watched Ariyan force a third finger into his dripping hole. There was a sort of desperation in the boy’s tear-filled eyes; the kind that spoke to the animal lurking deep within the Alpha. Ariyan was in agony, and only Erik could offer him the relief he needed. 

Erik leaned in, hovering over Ariyan’s trembling frame. “It’s not enough, is it, little wolf?” The Alpha closed his eyes, inhaling his mate’s scent and nuzzling Ariyan’s cheek in an unexpected show intimacy. The Alpha’s wolf hummed in approval, content to watch Ariyan suffer for just a little while longer. For once, Erik and his wolf were one in their desires. 

Erik pressed his knee to the mattress between Ariyan’s thighs, his mate’s intoxicating scent pulling him deeper under the male’s spell. He smiled when Ariyan reached out for him, the movement deliberate and instinctive. Those small delicate hands traced the length of Erik’s biceps, squeezing them gently as the boy buried his face against Erik’s chest. Ariyan opened like a flower in spring, giving himself over so completely, the Alpha had to take an extra moment to truly appreciate the beauty of his mate’s submission. 

The Alpha had never taken Ariyan like this. Erik preferred the boy face down and ass up, not wanting to see the eyes of his enemy staring back. But what beautiful eyes they were… Veiled with tears, the vibrant green orbs seemed to sparkle in the dimly lit room. Erik dragged his callous hand up the length of Ariyan’s smooth thigh, catching the slight weight of his lover’s sac in his palm. He massaged the crease, parting the crack of the Ariyan’s ass with the pad of this thumb, and sliding it into the slick heat. 

“Hgnn... Erik...” 

Ariyan’s words ended on a soft whimper, his narrow hips twisting as he tried to force Erik’s thumb deeper. Until that moment, the Alpha had never heard Ariyan call him by name. It was oddly… pleasing. The Omega had a distinct accent; the soft lilt of his voice, and the unique dialect proof of his lineage. There was a melody to it that Erik had never really noticed. He decided then that he liked it. In fact, he wanted to hear Ariyan say his name again and again… 

“What is it, little wolf?” Erik whispered, pulling his thumb free and massaging the dripping hole. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck…. me…” Ariyan huffed out.

***

Erik was an Alpha in his prime. And having spent the better part of his life in battle, his stamina was tried and tested. But this… this was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Ariyan was insatiable, demanding Erik fuck him harder and faster with every orgasm he wrenched from the boy’s tiny frame. Their bodies were locked in a battle unlike any other; vicious and carnal, neither of them willing to yield just yet.

“There!” Ariyan breathed, his nails shredding the Alpha’s back with another wave of renewed enthusiasm. "Erik—!" Ariyan covered his mouth to hold back the intense moan, but the Alpha pulled it away. Erik wanted to hear every one of Ariyan’s throaty, breathless whimpers; eager to hear his name tumble from the Omega’s lips just one more time.

They were so deep in their pleasure, the Alpha wasn’t sure if they’d ever surface again, but even as the claws of exhaustion threatened to pull him under, Erik couldn’t help but want more. The way Ariyan clung to him; the way their eyes remained locked throughout each powerful thrust… it was perfect and terrifying at the same time. Erik had never experienced this kind of connection with anyone, so the fact that it was happening with the son of his enemy made no sense to him at all. Still, the energy between them was undeniable. This was a completely different kind of fucking. It was passionate and intense, and it made Erik feel… Well, he couldn’t quite place the feeling, but he definitely liked it. 

“So good…” Ariyan's words slurred as Erik grazed his fangs along his shoulder. “Fu...fuck…. I need...I... I want…” His words were barely intelligible through his pants. He lifted his legs, squeezing them around Erik's waist and pulling him deeper inside. “Ahgh!” Ariyan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hold on the Alpha so tight it was impossible for Erik to pull away. 

“Fill me…” Ariyan let out a guttural moan when his cock finally erupted, cum splattering over Erik’s stomach and chest. But even as the young Omega was swept up in the intensity of his orgasm, he refused to let Erik go. “Don't stop,” Ariyan demanded, imbedding his nails into Erik's back. “Harder…” he pleaded. “Faster. Take me!”

***

Erik fucked Ariyan into exhaustion, collapsing onto the thin mattress beside his mate. Every muscle in his body had been worked to the limit, making the simple act of sitting up difficult. When the knock came at the door, Erik had to force himself off the bed. He arranged Ariyan properly on the bed, tossing a cover over the boy’s naked form before answering the knock. Anatoly stood in the doorframe, holding a tray of food, and not all taken aback by Erik’s nudity.

“I brought you both dinner,” Anatoly said. “If you’d like, I can feed Ariyan while you…”

Erik took the tray, before Anatoly could finish his sentence. He slammed the door in the Healer’s face, setting the food down on the small table bolted to the wall beside the bed. Erik was starving and ready to eat, but the idea of someone else touching his exhausted and vulnerable mate had the Alpha’s blood boiling. 

“We need to eat,” Erik grunted. 

Ariyan responded by running his hand up Erik’s leg, telling the Alpha exactly what he was hungry for. Erik’s cock stirred between his muscular thighs, but Anatoly’s warning echoed in his ears. There would be time for pleasure later. Right now, they both needed food and sleep. 

Erik gathered Ariyan’s slight frame into his arms, holding the male firmly against his chest. His mate fought to straddle his waist, but Erik subdued him with ease. It took a bit of coaxing, but Erik managed to get Ariyan to eat a piece of smoked meat. Once Ariyan realized how hungry he was, he allowed Erik to hand-feed him the rest of his dinner. It was a level of intimacy the Alpha had never experienced before, but it felt so natural he didn’t seem to notice.

Full and sated, Ariyan fell asleep in Erik’s arms. The Alpha laid him on the bed, cleaning the boy up with a damp cloth before tucking his naked body under the covers. His own dinner was cold, but it filled his belly well enough. The bed wasn’t large enough for them both, and since Erik didn’t want to leave his mate alone and without protection, he decided to sleep on the floor. He cleaned himself off, forgoing clothes or a blanket. The Alpha ran hot, so the need for additional heat was unnecessary. Leaning against the wall, Erik sat and watched Ariyan sleep…

It was the shift in the flow of air that woke the Alpha; subtle and almost imperceptible to most. But Erik was not like _most_ men, and having spent the better part of his life on the battlefield, even the slightest change in his environment had his wolf pacing its cage. His hand came up before his eyes opened, his finger’s wrapping around the intruder’s neck. Bright green orbs glowed in the flickering candlelight, Ariyan’s piercing gaze seemingly to look straight through him. 

“I’ve could’ve killed you, little wolf.” Erik slowly released his grip on Ariyan's throat, angling his wrist so that his fingers laced through Ariyan's soft, white blonde hair. The look in his mate’s eyes was one of pure lust, making Erik wonder if Ariyan enjoyed being choked. The Omega was on his hands and knees, his predatory look a clear indication of his intentions. 

When Ariyan pounced, Erik was ready. He caught his little wolf in his arms, struggling a moment to get his mate under control. The Alpha found his hand around Ariyan's throat once more, giving the male a clear look of warning. It might have been the haze of lust, or the fact that Ariyan had given into his baser needs, but the Omega acknowledged Erik's dominance by shifting to the side and showing the Alpha the bite at the base of his neck. Erik stilled then, running his thumb along the healed mark. There was second of deafening silence between them; a moment when their human sides ceased to exist, leaving only their wolves... 

They crashed together in a fit of animalistic passion, their kiss wet and sloppy, and bordering on painful. Erik pulled Ariyan onto his lap, grabbing his lover’s ass and kneading the soft cheeks as the male straddled his waist. The boy whimper and whined, pressing himself so close to Erik, the Alpha was convinced that any second they’d become one living, breathing entity. 

It was Ariyan who took hold of Erik’s cock first, grabbing it with the kind of command that said, “This. Is. Mine.” The Alpha grunted at the unexpected touch, the sound transforming into a deep guttural moan as Ariyan shoved the bulging, veiny cock into his tight little hole. Erik pressed his brow to Ariyan’s delicate shoulder, his massive arms completely enveloping the small male. He fought to breathe through the pleasure, his mind trying to process how soft and wet his lover’s pussy was. Needing a way to ground himself, Erik sank his fangs into Ariyan’s flesh, the sweet taste of his mate’s blood flooding his mouth. It was a shock to the senses, dragging Erik from the edge of insanity.

Why had he denied himself this for so long? From the day he mated Ariyan, his wolf had craved the closeness that had come with the bite. Erik had gone to great lengths to forget that night; to forget the intoxicating taste that had left him reeling just like this. Once more, Erik felt as if they were one; two souls existing in perfect harmony. The sensation was eerily similar to stepping into the spirit realm; calm and peaceful, like he belonged there. 

Erik pulled back, pausing a moment to lick the blood off of Ariyan’s shoulder. He hadn’t even wiped the crimson stain from his mouth when his mate crushed their lips together in another passionate kiss. The Alpha winced in pain when Ariyan’s fang nipped his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. And when Ariyan broke the kiss, it was clear one taste was not enough. Erik caught a flicker of light reflected off his lover’s fangs just before they tore into his shoulder. 

There was sharp hiss of pain, followed by a wave of pleasure that swept them both up and away. Erik grabbed Ariyan’s face, hungry for another kiss. They halted in their carnal fucking, almost as if they both desperately needed to savor each other’s taste. But then Ariyan’s hips started rocking and rolling again, and all thoughts of intimacy were lost in the grunting and groaning of their violent fuck.

They never left the floor. Erik took Ariyan in every position imaginable, sampling every inch of his lover’s porcelain skin he could reach. Erik had never heard of an Omega marking his Alpha, but Ariyan took great liberties laying claim to several parts of Erik’s hulking frame. Saying he didn’t enjoy it would be a lie. 

Erik loved how freely they fucked. Their pleasure was shared, but the pursuit of it was equally selfish. Both sought release, and they were using each other’s body to reach it. Even still, it was… transcendent. At least it was for Erik. He’d never fucked like this. Never looked his partner in the eyes when he took them. It made him wonder if he could ever go back to their emotionless rutting…

***

Five days of eating, sleeping and fucking… Erik had slipped easily into the role of caretaker. Bathing and feeding Ariyan, even seeing to his mate’s more private needs. Anatoly frequently offered to assist, but Ariyan was so open and exposed that the thought of letting anyone else into the room was inconceivable. Call it instinct, or a side effect of the heat, either way Erik assumed complete responsibility of his mate.

Come the fifth day, it was obvious they were returning to the way things used to be. Ariyan became less and less dependent, flinching at Erik’s touch and nearness. There had been this roaring fire between them, and all at once someone had doused it. Ariyan appeared to have no memory of their time together; no concept of how many times Erik had bred him during their seclusion. In fact, the only one who could recall every passionate and erotic detail was Erik. 

On the morning of the sixth day, Erik woke up alone and in his own room. The sense of loss made his chest tighten uncomfortably. He sat awhile, alone in his thoughts, not quite ready to face his men. Anatoly brought him breakfast, asking the Alpha if he wanted to talk about what had transpired during the heat. The Healer could tell something was off, but Erik had no interest in discussing what had happened between him and Ariyan. As far as the Alpha was concerned, there was nothing to talk about. At least nothing of any relevance…

When Erik finally emerged from his room and onto the deck, his men made no attempt to hide their shock. The Alpha had seen his reflection in the mirror, so their reaction was no surprise. While attempting to keep Ariyan clean and fed, Erik had let his own needs fall to the wayside. He’d lost a noticeable about of weight, and the bags under his eyes refused to go away. 

“You look like shit,” Utgar said, clasping arms with Erik. “Was it that good?”

Erik snickered, ignoring the question. “Where are we?” he asked, taking a moment to savor the fresh air. 

“We should reach our shores in a couple of days. I’ll send a raven when we’re closer. With any luck, our arrival will be announced.”

“We’re ahead of schedule,” Erik remarked. 

“Yes, well… with an Omega in heat on board, the men focused their energy elsewhere.” 

Erik nodded, understanding the need for a distraction. He was fighting the urge to go in search of his mate, but any hopes of distancing himself from the cornerstone of his thoughts evaporated when Ariyan stepped onto the deck. The men stopped to look, but once they realized they were all staring, they immediately went back to work. 

Utgar looked from Erik to Ariyan and back again. “How come he looks refreshed and you look like you spent the last week on a battlefield?” 

Erik didn’t answer right away. He was too entranced by his mate’s arrival. Indeed, Ariyan looked completely renewed, his blonde hair glistening in the sun, and his pale cheeks flushed with a healthy pink. Anatoly ushered the boy to the edge of the ship and away from the men. Much like Erik, Ariyan must’ve needed some fresh air as well. After 5 days in that small room, they were both in need of sunlight. 

Once more, Erik ignored Utgar’s question. “I have command,” he said, giving Ariyan one last look before escaping back to his room.

***

Where Karmaria and Tetta shared a continent, the Winter Islands stood alone; bordered only by miles of endless ocean. It was the furthest north men were willing to travel and live, and since the weather could become extreme the further north you sailed, Erik’s ancestors had settled well to the south of the island. The summers were warm enough to melt the snow and release the plants from their cocoons of ice and snow. Animals awoke from hibernation, and the islands were filled endless sunshine and new life.

But with fall now coming to an end, the temperatures were steadily dropping. The land would soon be blanketed in fresh, white snow, and the nights would grow so cold that not even the thickest furs would of be protection enough against the cutting winds. When winter finally descended, it would blot out the sun, casting the island into darkness for over two months. 

During this time, the village “slept.” The men returned from the outer lying islands where the mines were, and families relied on their food stores for sustenance. Most of the pack sought sanctuary within the mountain; the gigantic hall becoming a temporary home to thousands. To the outside world, it would seem an odd tradition, but to the men and women of the Winter Islands, it was a way of life. In fact, many looked forward to the long night. The opportunity to gather and live as a true pack brought them back to their roots. 

Yes, to outsiders the islands seem harsh and unforgiving, but those who called it home embraced _all_ the land had to offer; good and bad. They did not simply live there; they thrived. Their ancestors carved an entire civilization into the mountains, mining the riches for trade, but never taking more than what was necessary for survival. The islands were their home. It was their sanctuary; a place of refuge that had witnessed the birth of a thousand generations. And, the gods willing, would witness a thousand more… 

When the cloud cover broke, revealing the snow-capped mountains, the men broke into cheers. From a distance, the rocky cliffs loomed above the crashing waves. To an unseasoned sailor, landing a ship of this size would be an impossible feat, but Erik’s men had fished these seas since they were big enough to cast a net. Erik called out commands, the men moving with an excitement that was contagious. 

“We’ll be landing on the main island,” Erik said, taking up a spot next to Ariyan who was standing at the ship’s rail. Anatoly had brought the boy above deck to get his first look at the islands. Erik was not one for flowery words and such, but having done his fair share of travelling, he’d yet to see a more beautiful sight. “There are four other islands that make up my territory,” he continued. “They hold our mines which are the source of our riches. But the big island is where the majority of the pack lives, and it has the only shoreline where a ship can safely land.”

Ariyan tug at the fur cloak over his shoulders, turning his body ever so slightly away from Erik. Over the last 2 days, the Omega had summoned a newfound disgust for the Alpha, dodging Erik at every turn. It was well within the Alpha’s right to simply take what he wanted; force his mate to sit and eat with him, maybe even exchanged a few words. Unfortunately, nothing between him and Ariyan felt simple anymore. 

Erik waited for Ariyan to reply, perhaps even ask a question. The Alpha was instead met with absolute silence. Erik turned to Anatoly, nodding to the Healer before leaving the two men alone. 

They arrived several hours before nightfall, their landing met by a group of 5 dozen men. It took a bit of maneuvering, but Erik managed to guide the ship to shore, dropping anchor and calling out orders for the men to start offloading the vessel. 

The second Erik stepped onto the shore, he was greeted by his young Beta. “It’s good to have you home,” Frey said, clasping Erik’s arm and pulling the Alpha in for a firm hug. Frey was Ivar’s son, and a suitable replacement as Beta. “Your letters gave us hope that this day would soon come.” 

“How are things?” Erik asked, watching as the men worked to unload the cargo. 

“We’ve recovered for the most part,” Frey replied. “We’ve rebuilt the village and shored up our defenses. As you requested, I’ve done my best to move most of the people into the mountain, but many refused to leave their family homes for these new ones.”

Erik nodded, understanding the reluctance of his people. They were rooted in their ways, and not even the threat of a war would be enough to move them. Erik would have to take a serious look at the islands’ defenses.

“We can sit down and discuss things when we get home,” Erik replied, slapping Frey on the back. 

Home… The thought of sleeping under his own roof brought a sense of peace with it. Though his mother and sister wouldn’t be there to greet him, he looked forward to seeing the faces of his people, and of being wrapped in the warm embrace of the mountain once more. 

The sleds were loaded with ease, the reindeer hauling them sidestepping with impatience. Without realizing what he was doing, Erik’s eyes searched the sea of white for Ariyan. His young mate huddled against Anatoly, no doubt seeking extra warmth. Erik trudged through the snow towards his mate, removing his fur-lined cloak and draping it around Ariyan’s small, shivering frame. The Alpha was used to the cold. In fact, he embraced it. It made him feel alive again, the cutting winds breathing new life into his spirit. 

Erik didn’t wait around to see Ariyan’s reaction. He walked up and down the shore, double-checking his men’s work. When it was finished, Erik took his place at the head of the group, signaling for them all to move out.

***

The pack had gathered to welcome them home, their joyous cheers and heartfelt weeping ushering them into the city. Winter was almost upon the islands, so there was a seemingly endless trickling of snowfall. The city circle was surrounded by small copses of houses; the small cottages built to withstand the heavy snow fall and hold in heat. Many of the dwellings also doubled as businesses, pack members preferring to work and live in same place.

Erik had almost forgotten how beautiful his homeland was. Relatively untouched by the outside world, the sprawling city was something out of a storybook. Centered around the first mountain that had given birth to their wealth, the city had grown exponentially. Even still, it had retained its quaintness.

As they approached the mountain, Erik felt his grief swell. His sister, Danica, would always meet him at the entrance, calling his name and waving frantically. Her absence was keenly felt. Doing everything in his power not to show his pain, Erik stepped off the sled, patting one of the large reindeers that had worked so hard to carry them all home. Erik stared up at the mountain, noting how many new homes had been carved into the side of it. 

Dwelling within the mountain was a long held custom by the islanders. Natural staircases had been carved into and around the side of the mountain, each one connecting the array of homes littering the side. Each humble abode could be accessed from the outside and inside of the mountain, and there were even some homes that connected to each other, allowing the occupants to transition between each other’s spaces with convenience and ease. 

The home made for the Alpha, however, was kept separate from the others. With the considerable amount of rooms designated for Erik, his mother and sister had resided with him comfortably. But now that they were gone, it would just be Erik and Ariyan. At least they would be able to have their own space; something Erik wasn’t entirely sure he wanted.

“Let the others unload,” Erik said, addressing Utgar. “You and the men have earned your rest. Release them to their families.”

“Will you call the Council to meet?” Utgar asked, his expression oddly serious. 

“In time,” Erik answered. “I don’t want to tarnish our homecoming with talk of war. Not yet anyway.” 

Utgar nodded in agreement. “I’d like to be there when Frey briefs you as well. As your general, I need to know what you know.” 

“I’ll have someone fetch you when the time comes. For now, enjoy yourself.”

Utgar grinned widely. “I intend to. I look forward to seeing how much I’ve been missed.” 

Erik shook his head, clasping hands in goodbye with his friend. Utgar was a legend throughout the islands. He had something of a harem, so his return would require him to make his rounds. 

“Try to stay out of trouble,” Erik said.

“I make no promises,” Utgar chuckled. “Will I see you at the feast tomorrow?” he asked, raising a thick eyebrow. 

Erik nodded. “Ariyan’s arrival has not gone unnoticed. The Council will want answers, as well as the pack.”

“Indeed,” Utgar hummed. “Your foreign bride will be the talk of the town. And once they realize _who_ he is…” 

“He is my mate, and their Luna. They will accept him as I have.” 

Utgar blinked in muted shock and confusion. “What happened on that boat, Erik?” Rarely did Utgar call the Alpha by name. It spoke to the male’s level of surprise and concern. 

“Go home, Utgar,” Erik replied, turning to leave. 

“It’s dangerous to get attached to him, Lord Alpha.” Utgar called after him. 

Erik made no reply as he stalked off to his home in the mountain. His friend was right. The odds of Ariyan surviving in this cold and harsh place were slim to none. And with war on the horizon, there was no doubt in Erik’s mind that his little wolf would choose Duncan’s side over his. The self-proclaimed king could restore Ariyan to his family and homeland, saving the boy from the Beast of the Winter Islands. Either way, Ariyan would be taken from him; be it by death or by his enemy. 

“Lord Erik!” 

The Alpha was pulled from his thoughts, turning to see Jana running towards him. He hadn’t seen the woman in a year, but she was just as beautiful as the day he’d left. Her raven hair fell past her hips, framing a lovely heart shaped face and a mouth made for kissing. Her hazel eyes were bright with excitement, and though she was old enough to be a widow, she had a certain youthfulness and vigor that made her irresistible. Jana had been a young bride, so when her husband died in the war, she’d spent the better part of her youth mourning her beloved. That was until she met Erik… 

Jana had been a close friend of Danica, so she was a constant figure in their home. Erik had grown accustomed to her near constant presence, so it was only a matter of time before their relationship changed. He wouldn’t go as far as saying he loved her, but he’d enjoyed the company she provided, and he cared a great deal about her happiness and well-being. 

“You’re home,” she said breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of him. 

“Aye,” Erik replied, offering her a small smile. 

“And… with a mate?” she asked, her expression one of muted pain and quiet resignation.

Erik nodded, appreciating her forthrightness. They were both too old to play coy. Jana knew her place, so there was no need for explanations. Anything shared between them was over now. Erik would never be unfaithful to his mate. 

“You left so quickly, I… I never got to offer my condolences for the loss of your mother and sister. They are greatly missed.”

“Thank you,” Erik replied, seeing his own grief reflect in Jana’s eyes. 

“It will take time for the Luna to become accustomed to our ways,” she continued. “From what I’ve seen, he’s too young to know anything of running a home.” There was an edge of spite to her tone, but Erik didn’t seem to notice. “I know your ways better than anyone. If you’d like, I’d be happily offer my services to you. And your mate, of course,” she added, almost as an afterthought. 

It was true. Jana had always been able to anticipate Erik’s needs, not to mention she had an inner working knowledge of his home and his ways. He was in need of housekeeper, so to speak. Someone to cook and clean for him and his mate. She could even instruct Ariyan on some of his duties as the Luna; a task that would have fallen to Erik’s mother had she still lived. 

“I accept your offer,” Erik replied. “You may sleep in Danica’s old room.” 

“Thank you, Lord Alpha,” Jana said, bowing gracefully to him. “I’ll start immediately. I’m sure you’ll be wanting dinner.” 

Erik nodded. It was late, but he was famished. They walked the rest of the way together. Jana seemed eager to hear about his journey, but sensing his exhaustion, she made no attempt to pry. They arrived at Erik’s home just as Ariyan was helping Anatoly up the last stone step. The blonde looked so out of place among the islanders, his pale skin and blonde hair unlike anything the locals had ever seen. Compared to Jana, he was a completely different creature. 

“My lord,” Anatoly said breathlessly. “We couldn’t find you, so I decided to show Ariyan to his new home. I thought… I thought I could make you two something to eat.” The Healer’s words faltered when he caught sight of Jana peeking out from behind Erik’s towering frame. 

“There’s no need,” Erik replied. “Jana has offered to tend to our needs for the time being.” 

Anatoly swallowed tightly, his grip on Ariyan’s hand noticeably tightening. “That’s very kind of her,” he replied stiffly. “Should I go ahead and put Ariyan in your chambers, my lord?”

Erik shook his head. The last thing he needed right now was to share another room with his mate. Things were still to tense between them. After such an intense heat, both he and Ariyan were definitely in need of their own space. 

“I think Ariyan would be more comfortable in my mother’s room,” Erik replied. 

“I’ll show him the way,” Jana offered. “After, I’ll get dinner started.” 

Erik moved to follow, but Anatoly stopped him. 

“Lord Alpha, do you think it’s wise to have _Jana_ in such close proximity to Ariyan?”

“She offered her assistance,” Erik replied, “and it saves me the trouble of having to find someone else.” 

“I’d be happy to find someone new for you, Lord Erik. If you’d like, I’ll even tend to your home myself.” 

Erik shook his head. “You’re too old for such things, Anatoly. And Jana is more than suitable for the position.” 

“True, but given your history with her, perhaps…” 

“Shall I escort you home?” Erik asked, effectively ending the conversation. 

“No need, my lord,” Anatoly replied. “I’ll see you both at the feast tomorrow.”

***

The whole pack was in attendance at the feast. Even the men who worked the mines had sailed over to the mainland to share in the festivities. It was a joyous occasion, but it also reminded the people of the tragedy they’d suffered a year ago. So many lives had been lost; homes and business destroyed, and though the Winter Islands were well on the way towards recovery, nothing would wash away the innocent blood of their friends and family.

The feast was held in the belly of the mountain. Having been mined hollow, the pack used it as a focal point for their gatherings. It housed the massive dining hall, along with a large meeting room used by the Alpha and his Council. Erik’s home had been carved into the space above the hall, giving his people access to him whenever necessary. 

Wooden tables and benches lined the dining hall, all manner of food laid out for pack members to partake in. The music echoed through the cavernous mountain, luring the braver (and drunker) pack members out to dance. The celebration opened out into the snow covered town center. With large, soft snowflakes floating to the ground, it was a picturesque scene. A bonfire had been lit to offer warmth and light, giving the pack another place to congregate and socialize. 

Erik sat with Ariyan at the head of the main table; his mate on his left and his Beta, Frey, on his right. The Council members were sitting at the table directly across from them, each elder looking as though they might come over at any second. They were eager for news of his journey, and an explanation of how their Alpha ended up mating the son of the man who’d butchered their people and sold many of them into slavery. 

The time for explanations would come, and though the rumors of Ariyan’s arrival were growing by the second, the curiosity over him outweighed all else. Erik preferred to keep Ariyan’s introduction to the pack simple. Forgoing the traditional mating ceremony in front of the pack, Erik decided to take Ariyan before the Council and have them acknowledge their union in private. There was a war coming, and there would be no time for any more celebrations.

“I was wondering if Lord Ariyan would like a tour of the village this evening,” Frey suggested, trying to make conversation. “The sky is clear and the torches are lit; I’m sure he’d enjoy it. My father used to say that the land is never more beautiful than when draped in a blanket of stars.” 

Erik snorted in reply. Ivar had always made flowery comments like that, and it would seem his son had taken after him in more ways than one. 

The young Beta was indeed like his father; level-headed and optimistic. Though trained as a warrior, Frey excelled in strategy and politics. In fact, he’d been one of the few to advise Erik _against_ going after Aaron McAlister, and that was after the male’s father had been so brutally murdered. Frey had understood what the political fallout would be, so when Erik broke the news of an impending war prior to the feast, the male had not been surprised. Expecting the backlash, he’d spent the last year preparing the pack for just such a scenario. 

But what Erik found truly remarkable about his Beta, was how kind Frey was to Ariyan. Not many knew how to treat the Omega. As their Luna, he required respect and deference, but he was also their enemy; a reminder of the man who’d ripped through their home. But Frey was different. Frey believed that every man and woman had the capacity to do good or evil, and that any judgement of such required time and observation. Frey treated Ariyan with kindness and respect, and he would continue to do so unless Ariyan proved undeserving of the courtesy. Truth be told, Erik appreciated the example his Beta set for the rest of their people. Hopefully, the rest of the pack would do the same. 

“Winter’s almost here,” Erik replied. “It’s too cold for that.” 

“I’ve already seen to the arrangements, my lord,” Frey replied. “You will both be warm and comfortable, I assure you. Besides, the people need to see you and the Luna doing things together. They need to know how to treat him. If they see you taking steps to make him a part of the pack, they will do the same.” 

Erik grunted in reply, taking a bite out of the massive bison leg on his plate. Frey’s words mirrored his inner thoughts, making it difficult to find fault in the male’s logic. 

“Wonderful,” Frey replied, smiling to himself. “I’ll have them men bring the sleigh over.” 

***

Frey had outdone himself. If Erik didn’t know any better, the man was trying to cultivate some semblance of romance. The sleigh the Beta had arranged was small and intimate, with a cover that offered shelter from the falling snow. The seat was lined with furs, and there was a large thick blanket for them to drape over their legs. There was even a small bed warmer, filled with coal and placed under furs at their feet. They had quite the audience as they climbed aboard, so Erik did his best to look at least somewhat interested in Ariyan. He even offered to help Ariyan into the sleigh, but the boy refused the assistance.

They traveled in silence for several long minutes. Erik was out of his element, so he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing or saying. Frey had suggested he start with the basics, so Erik explained how the city was set up. 

“The mountains have always been the source of our strength and security. Mount Fjor, where we live, was depleted of its riches centuries ago. Our ancestors decided to pay homage to it by giving it new purpose. It is now the heart of the city, and for as long as I can remember, it has been a place where the pack can come together as one.”

As they continued on, Erik pointed out several of the businesses throughout the city; some new and some over a century old. “Many believe we are stuck in the old ways, but my people are more modern than the outside world realizes. Everything we export is considered rare and exotic, and our profits allow us to grow and expand.” 

They made their way out to the far reaches of the village. Small cottages dotted the border, their beautiful craftsmanship indicative of the caliber of men who’d built them. They were made to withstand the blizzards that swept over the land, and even offered rooftop escapes for when the snow reached record levels. 

“We embrace the land and all it has to offer,” Erik explained. “To outsiders, the islands seem uninhabitable, but to us this is home. The land gives us everything we need and more; offering protection and sanctuary.”

Erik glanced over at Ariyan, noting how his mate was shivering even beneath the furs. Shifting on the seat, Erik scooted closer to Ariyan, hoping to share some of his body heat. The male stiffened at the sudden closeness, but the warmth the Alpha offered seemed to outweigh the boy’s disgust. The ride home was made in silence. Whether Ariyan had listened to anything Erik had said remained to be seen, but there was a certain amount of pride that came with showing all that he and his people had built, even if present company couldn’t (or wouldn’t) appreciate it. 

When they arrived back at the mountain, Ariyan made no attempt at goodbyes, heading up to their home without a backwards glance. Erik hung back to socialize, making promises to the Council members that they would meet in the days to come. Eventually, Erik made his way home as well, his arrival met by Jana. She still wore her dress from the celebration, the dark red a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. Her inky black locks were pulled atop her head, the arrangement of curls intricate but playful at the same time. 

“Welcome home, my lord,” Jana said, smiling longingly at him. 

Erik had a moment of nostalgia, memories of a simpler time re-emerging. But as quickly as they came, they were gone in the next breath. 

“Is Ariyan settled for the evening?” Erik asked, removing his furs. 

“He is,” Jana answered, her voice tight and strained. 

“Then your services are no longer required. We’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Are you sure, Lord Alpha? Perhaps… perhaps there’s something I could do for you?” 

Erik shook his head. “I’m fine, Jana. Go and enjoy the rest of the feast.” 

He left the woman standing alone in the kitchen, heading towards the bathing room. The mountain held a tremendous amount of heat, but for someone like Ariyan, it would still feel cold. Luckily, coal burning furnaces had been incorporated into the floor-plan, offering extra sources of heat. One of Erik’s main instructions to Jana was to make sure the coals in Ariyan’s room were always burning. 

The bathing room was a small and simple. It was a large basin carved into the stone floor and fed by the waters of the hot springs via a large pump. It was obvious Ariyan had bathed earlier, because the coals were still burning in the furnace. Erik washed quickly, pulling on only a pair of pants before heading to his bedroom. He passed Ariyan’s room on the way, stopping to check in on his mate. To his surprise, he found the furnace practically empty and the small space ice cold. 

The Alpha sprang into action, wrapping the protesting Omega in the thick blankets and carrying him to his bedroom. Erik’s bed had been carved into the wall, so it was reminiscent of a tiny cave. There were built in ledges for candles and storage, with a large thick feather stuffed mattress set on the stone platform. Erik set Ariyan into the sleeping nook, rushing to restock the large furnace. He closed the door to keep in the heat, and then stripped off the pants he wore. 

Ariyan was shivering, his small frame turning a frightening shade of pale blue. Erik stripped his mate naked, then gathered the boy into his arms and scooted onto the mattress. Even in his weakened state, Ariyan struggled against him, fighting the Alpha’s hold.

“Be still,” Erik commanded, his voice firm and unyielding. 

Pulling the furs over them both, Erik made sure there was no space between their bodies, wrapping himself completely around his mate. The Alpha waited until Ariyan’s teeth stopped chattering to question him. 

“Why did you go to bed without a fire?” Erik’s tone was harsher than he wanted it, but he couldn’t shake the panic he felt. 

Ariyan muttered a reply, assuring the Alpha that the furnace had been lit when he’d gone to sleep. Erik would have to check and make sure it was working in the morning. For now, he was just grateful that he’d had the wherewithal to check on Ariyan before retiring to bed. 

Slowly but surely, Erik’s heart stopped racing, but he didn’t loosen his hold on Ariyan. They hadn’t been intimate since the heat, and as much as Erik wanted to fuck his mate right then and there, the Alpha didn’t want to cheapen the moment. Besides, he was exhausted. He’d spent his first night at home wide awake, thinking about whether or not Ariyan was okay or if he was warm enough. But having him there now made the difference. Erik felt like he could finally relax. His mate was safe and warm in his arms, and before he knew it, they were both fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before releasing this chapter, I want to say three things:
> 
> First and foremost, thank you to everyone who has read this story thus far. As Akasha has told you all through her comments to your reviews, it is a labor of love. Akasha and I spend days writing the replies to this story, and we are very happy we're able to share it with you all. 
> 
> Having said that, I've read several comments in regards to the format of the story, so I thought I'd take a moment to briefly explain. This is a roleplay between Akasha and I. Akasha, plays Lord Erik, and I play Ariyan. We share our side characters. If you're unfamiliar with roleplay, it's basically interactive story telling between two writers. The method we use is novella, which is the most story like/detailed method of roleplaying. There will be times where both dialogue and scenes repeat. There will be times where Ariyan, my character, will replay a scene through his own perspective. It's important for the development of the story, and the development of the roleplay. This is a slow burn romance. There are elements in this story that are more complicated than a simple heat/ rut will solve. Please bear with our boys as they navigate their feelings and emotions. 
> 
> Finally, I just want to give a ****trigger warning**** for this chapter. Ariyan is currently in a predicament where he is possibly pregnant with Erik's child. Ariyan considers what is equivalent to abortion in this chapter. There mentions of it and graphic discussions about it. If that bothers you, please refrain from reading. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for your support on our boys journey.
> 
> P.S this chapter was split in two parts because I got overexcited and carried away...and well....yeah...sorry about that ^^,

Ariyan woke with tears in his eyes. It was the first time in five days that he could remember where he was. The heat had robbed him of his sense, and turned him into a mindless vessel to be filled.

Anatoly had left a tray of food on his end table. The porridge was lukewarm, but water in the kettle was still hot. Peering around the room, Ariyan could see Anatoly had tidied up. The food trays that previously littered the floors were gone. He’d changed the bed sheets Ariyan was sleeping on, and it looked as though he’d organized his belongings. Looking closer, he could see that Anatoly had even neatened his trunk.  
  
‘Shit.’  
  
As Ariyan shifted he could feel the ache in his back and hips. His chest was littered with marks. Some black and blue, others fresh pink. Even last night Erik had taken him. Riding out the last embers of his heat induced lust. Ariyan had been somewhat cognizant then. Enough to remember the feel of the lord’s cock slamming into him, and sparks of pleasure that shot through his groin.

_Hgnn! Erik!_

An evocation of his whining voice slammed against him, and Ariyan shuddered, holding back his urge to hurl. The image of himself begging to be fucked, the smell of his sweet slick, and Erik’s stringent cum dripping from between his legs. It was so real and potent it made him sick to his stomach. He wished it was just some nauseating dream, but it had happened. He knew it from the satisfied ache of his hole, and the marks on his skin, and the scent of sex fused into his tangled blond hair.  
  
The hidden compartment in the chest was a small rip in the fabric. It looked ordinary enough, but when he pulled the fabric back there was an uneven piece of wood. Ariyan shifted the wood, flipping it up with the tip of his finger, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods..." The herbs were still there. Untouched and preserved in the small glass container for freshness.

Ariyan uncapped the lid and took a sniff. 

A grimace.

Before he let the smell of it discourage him Ariyan recapped the container, and went over to grab the kettle and cup. His mother had told him the best way to administer herbs was always to drink them, and the longer he waited, the less effective they would be.

Ariyan uncapped the lid, slowly this time, crushing the herbs up into specs in his hand, and sprinkling the deathly dredge into the flower emblazoned cup. He poured the hot water over the herbs, watching the cloud of smoke billow. Ariyan inhaled a puff when he coughed, and he had to cover his mouth to hold back the bile in his throat. The smell was so putrid it made Ariyan cringe as he stirred the herbs into the water. Even when he'd dissolved them completely, it looked like the murky swamp water of Gaitland.

He and his brother used to fish there. Right along the river bank where the wild willows hung right over the water’s edge. They were children then. Young. Simple. Easy, and without a care in the world. That was before betrothals, and namesakes, and duties. Before the word omega and alpha mattered. Before Austin was gone. Before mating and heats. Before he realized what it /meant/ to be bonded to an alpha.  
  
‘Pain…suffering…’

Erik had bred him. How many times, Ariyan didn't know, but they were both in their prime, and the chances of him conceiving were too high.

He stared down at the sludge in his cup and swallowed down the frothy saliva in his throat. He wasn't breathing in the smell, but the sourness still bubbled in his gut.

If he was pregnant...and he drank this....

If he drank this.

If he drank this.

He remembered his mother’s words. 

 _“There’s an herb called black cohosh, it will help purge your system of anything…unwanted.”_  
  
If he drank this, it would rid his womb of any and everything.

_Is that what you want?_

'Yes', he thought in answer to his own question. It was just as he'd told Anatoly. The thought of having Erik's child made him sick to his stomach, and yet, it wasn't _just_  Erik's child. It was _his_ child too.  
  
If Austin was alive he would slap him for even considering such a thing. He would assert the child’s innocence, claim the seed as kin, and make Ariyan promise that he wouldn’t rid himself of anything that was half his own.

‘It’s a part of you...' Austin would have said if he was alive, but he wasn’t. Erik had seen to that.  
  
The rage he’d discarded for the past five days came back to him in full. The child might have been a part of Ariyan, but it was also a part of him. The demon.

Ariyan clenched his jaw.  
  
His belly would be full from Erik’s seed. The man who'd raped him. Broke him. Murdered his family.

Tears welled in Ariyan’s emerald eyes.

Austin was dead because of him. His father was dead because of him. His child would never know his family, because of the savage who'd ravaged his life. 

Ariyan squeezed the cup between his hands, his nostrils flaring slightly. Tears begin to fall down his delicate cheek bones.  
  
If he drank this…  
  
Ariyan raised the cup to his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut. Through the darkness, the image of a child swam before him. Ariyan inhaled, and eyes, like the forest of Gaitland, stared back at him curiously. His hair was dark and thick like the cloak of twilight, his skin the color of warm desert sand. His face was Erik’s, strong, and masculine, even in infancy. He was Erik’s likeness, but those eyes did not belong to a demon…. they belonged to his son.

***

Ariyan sat in the wash basin for hours. He scrubbed off the evidence of Erik’s touch, taking time to completely rid himself of the lord’s scent. When he was finished, he grabbed the heavy fur lined robe, draping it around himself to keep warm. He stared at his reflection of the standing mirror for several minutes. His skin was a lush pink, and his cheeks looked somehow less hallowed than they had before. Other than the bite marks and bruises from Erik’s attentions, he seemed…. normal…well as normal as one could be after an unsuppressed high heat. Honestly, he looked healthier than he had been the entire trip north.

‘Anatoly’s doing most likely…’ He couldn’t imagine the lord touching him affectionately, or feeding him, or washing him, or clothing him. Erik had enjoyed the effects of the heat, he’d just washed off the evidence of that, but that didn’t mean the lord knew or even understood the implications or duties of taking an omega in heat. When Ariyan was like a helpless child in his arms, he was sure the lord gave that responsibility to Anatoly.

Ariyan traced the mark on his neck. The tickle of his fingertips brought back the memory of Erik doing the same to him three nights ago. His heart began to race as he remembered the crush of the alphas lips on his, and the strength with which he’d held him. The way the demon looked at him with those ice blue eyes, full of determination and power.  
  
“Shit…” Ariyan shook his head. He couldn’t even escape his own thoughts. The mating bite between his neck and shoulder seemed to throb with the memories of the past few nights. He had asked for it. ‘Harder. Faster. More. Deeper.’ He had initiated. Begged for it. Dishonored himself and his family name. 

A knock at his door drew Ariyan’s gaze away from the mirror. He let out a shaky breath as he tied the robe firmly around his waist. Then he opened the door that connected he and Anatoly’s rooms.  
  
“Thank goodness you’re awake,” Anatoly said. “Lord Erik emerged some time ago. I was beginning to worry.” Ariyan noticed the deep bags under his eyes, and his hair, frazzled atop his head. “No matter,” he shook his head slightly. “I’m glad to see you’re well, Ariyan.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ariyan replied stiffly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Anatoly was staring at him expectantly, but Ariyan just glared at him.

“May I come in?”

“What for?” Ariyan asked, raising his blond brow.  
  
“I have herbs,” the healer said holding out a handful of leaves. “Something to help you rejuvenate after such a long heat.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Ariyan tightened his grip on the door. “But I’m fine.”

“Yes…” Anatoly said. “Yes, I can see that you are fine. You look—well, you look a lot better than I thought you would.” Ariyan narrowed his gaze on the old man. He was speaking as though he didn’t know the state of him. As if he didn’t monitor his care over the past five days. Either way, Ariyan had no desire to talk to or see the healer. The teller had told him to beware, but honestly, Ariyan didn’t think it would be Anatoly. He had become almost a friend to him the past months. Almost…like a true pack member. Ariyan thought Anatoly was a friend, and yet, he was the one who had called for Erik, when Ariyan begged him not to. He was the one who had betrayed him. He was the one who had delivered his helpless body to his savage mate like a delicacy on a platter. The thought made his stomach churn.  
  
“Is there something more you need?” Ariyan’s entire face settled into a cruel scowl as he stared at the healer.

“Yes…I’m sure you’re tired,” the old man started once more. “But I was wondering if you’d like to accompany above the deck. The fresh air will do you good.”    
  
Ariyan opened his mouth to refuse, but then he suddenly nodded. If he didn’t go above deck now, there might not be another chance. The thought of being locked up in this room for another day was maddening. Ariyan dressed quickly, not saying a word to the healer as he gathered his boots and coat.

When they reached the deck, the cold air burned his nose and cheeks, making them flush red. He breathed in deep, and exhaled the sea heavy air. It was a welcome scent after the smell of his decadence.

"I spoke to Utgar earlier," Anatoly said quietly. "We should arrive soon. Two or three days at the most."

Ariyan didn't reply. He didn't care whether they ever reached the Winter Islands.

"When we finally reach the mainland, the pack will be curious to know who you are...there will be some that are less enthused about your arrival, considering who your father was, but given the nature of you and Lord Erik's relationship, they will have to just accept it."

'Just accept it.' An interesting concept. Anatoly expected the pack to accept something that he and Erik hadn't even fully accepted. They were strangers as far as Ariyan was concerned. Enemies even. He didn't expect the pack to accept or like him. Nor did he care.

"And of course, I'll help in any way I can."

"Heh— as if you care what happens to me," Ariyan mumbled.

"What?"

“Nothing." Ariyan shook his head before he turned away from the water. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Anatoly?”  The man stared at him blankly. Anatoly's weary eyes creased before he frowned.

"You blame me for what happened between you and Erik...don't you?"

Ariyan squeezed the rail of the deck, averting his gaze.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Ariyan, but I'm not the one who called for Lord Erik...you did."

Ariyan lifted his head and clenched his jaw. "I would never," Ariyan sneered.

"You needed him, and you called for him. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
"I’m _not_  ashamed!” Ariyan lied.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Anatoly said. “Because blaming me for your bond with your alpha won't change anything."

“Bond? You mean this bite on my neck?" He pulled down the coat collar. "Do you think _this_ equates to love Anatoly? Do you think I care for him because he bound and fucked me while I was in heat?”

Several of the men nearby looked over, and Anatoly ushered Ariyan away under the deck stairs.

"As I've told you before an omega isn’t as defenseless as that. The beast inside would not comply with your decision so easily if there wasn't something more than a bite tying you together! And as much as you deny it, your wolf accepted him!

“And so what if it did!" Ariyan snarled back. Anatoly was the first to admit that an omega in heat could be swayed by an alpha’s hormones. "I asked you to protect me! I asked you, to protect me when I could not protect myself!”  


“You asked me to do something impossible, Ariyan.”

“It wasn’t impossible! You could have easily locked me away, but you care more about your lord’s lust, than you do my well-being!” Ariyan let out a cruel laugh before he shook his head and felt heat under his eyes. “Why did I even think you would try to protect me from him? You didn’t try to stop him from fucking me raw! You didn’t stop him from ripping me away from my family!”  


“As if I could have stopped any of those things from happening to you. You gave yourself to him, Ariyan. You made a vow. You offered to be Lord Erik’s mate.”

“And what a fool I was to think that it was better than death,” Ariyan whispered as gushed down his face. Anatoly looked at him pitiably. Ariyan could tell the man felt sorry for him, but it didn’t matter. He still had betrayed him.

“I was a fool..." Ariyan’s voice trembled. "I was a fool to think I could withstand this.” Anatoly tried to console him, but Ariyan pulled away, heading back toward his chambers. It was foolish of him think that Anatoly would protect him. The man was a loyal servant to Erik. He had no reason to take Ariyan’s side.

Ariyan was about to enter his room when he overheard Utgar’s deep voice coming from Erik’s chamber next door. He and Erik were discussing the letter that Erik had him write before they left Gaitland. Apparently, a man named Sven had delivered the letter to King Duncan.  
 

“I received a raven while you were…incapacitated.” He cleared his throat. “Sven did as you ordered and went back up to Gaitland to secure Aaron McAlister’s family…. unfortunately, they were no longer there,” Utgar explained. “We tracked them as far as Onlay before we lost them. I wouldn’t be so concerned, but if King Duncan gets a hold of them I don’t think the mother would hesitate to tell him what transpired between you and the boy.”

Ariyan assumed _he_  was the boy.

“He’ll be counting on our complacency. Thinking you’ve procured your position by bonding yourself to him. Considering what’s at stake, I don’t think it’s wise for us to wait for him to draw first blood. You’ve seen it in the vision, My Lord. King Duncan will wage war on the Winter Islands.”

Ariyan inhaled quietly. He covered his mouth with his teary eyes shock wide. Erik grunted in agreeance. Something Ariyan was growing steadily used to. The man rarely spoke without provocation, and even then, he seemed to think a simple nod sufficed as a reply.

“When we get back to the mainland, I’ll set the schedule for us to visit each of the islands and make sure they’re secure.” Another grunt. “Try to get some rest before we arrive, my lord. Your current manner doesn’t exactly inspire confidence,” he joked. Ariyan heard Utgar’s footsteps coming toward him, and he quickly made his way toward his own room, disappearing inside.

***

The next several days were a series of awkward glances from the men, and even more awkward interactions between he and Erik. Overhearing the conversation between Erik and Utgar confused Ariyan even more. If Erik no longer needed him for amnesty, then why was he keeping him around? What was his purpose in Erik’s world?

The first glimpse he got of the wintery lands was accompanied with an explanation of the territories. There were four islands in total, but Erik had informed him that most people lived on the main island. He wondered how they managed to keep the island's secure with such a wide territory, but he didn't ask. Ariyan honestly didn't care enough. When Erik tired of his silence, he left him, and Ariyan could take in the scenery without the lords daunting presence.

The islands weren’t the forest of Gaitland, lush and ripe with bursting wildflowers, and green grasses. They were long and infinite stretches of lands, covered in luminous snow. Unlike Gaitland where the pine trees kept their leaves, the trees here were lifeless, and bare. Ariyan gazed at the ice capped mountains, and perilous cliffs hanging from the water’s edge. The sun was setting, creating a comingled red, pink, and lavender hue to permeate and shine over the ice. The water was strangely calm. Almost peaceful as they sailed ginormous ship through the iceberg ridden waters.

A chill crept up his spine as a gust of wind skulked up his back and made his hair sway in the breeze. Ariyan drew the fur coat closer around him, his teeth chattering. Ariyan could admit that the islands were beautiful, in their own way, but he could only imagine what life would be like here.  
  
‘Cold…lonely…’ Barren like the trees that surrounded them.

“You could attempt to be civil with him, Ariyan,” Anatoly’s light voice cut through Ariyan’s musings. Ariyan turned back toward the alpha, watching him converse with Utgar quietly. It was the first time he truly looked at him since his heat ended. Erik looked…exhausted. It was obvious from the dark circles under his eyes, and the slow way he moved as he and the men prepared the ship to dock. Ariyan didn’t understand it. Anatoly took on the job of Ariyan’s care. Erik would have slept when he slept. Ate when he ate. Bathed when he bathed. How could look so depleted from one heat?  
  
Then again…perhaps he’d over indulged. He never would have described Erik as a gluttonous man, (actually the opposite) but if Erik had the opportunity to fuck Ariyan at his leisure and will, perhaps that would be too enticing for even a man like Erik to ignore. 

How nice it must have been to enjoy him as a willing mate…to breed him at his heart’s content. The thought made Ariyan grit his teeth.

“Civility,” Ariyan whispered with his lip curled. Erik caught his penetrating stare, and Ariyan turned away slowly, avoiding the icy blues. “It would be wasted on a savage.”

Ariyan left Anatoly to sigh, and he walked toward the opposite end of the ship. He stared down into the smooth blue waters, seeing the reflection of the ships bow. Now the air was calm and almost peaceful.

‘I wonder…’

He wondered what it would it feel like submerged in its icy depths. For one real moment, he thought of jumping. Of ridding himself of the burden of the heat, and the consequences of his decision to bond with Erik. The water was frigid and deep. Even if they tried to save him, he would either perish in its depths, or freeze to death. He wouldn’t have to think about the memory of Erik holding him. Of him begging the lord to fuck him. Of the possibility that he was pregnant even now. He could end it peacefully…

_“Just live.”_

He heard his mother’s words like a whisper on the wind. Cold and desperate. Ariyan trailed his fingertips down the chain link of the necklace he’d stolen in Thira, and squeezed the pendant with the hidden dagger.  

_“Just survive.”_

Ariyan swallowed hard. His mother was hidden safely thousands of miles away. Ariyan promised her he would survive. He couldn’t give up. Not now when he might have a chance to reunite with his family. According to Utgar, King Duncan knew he and Erik’s mating was not legitimate. If the king brought war to the Winter Islands, perhaps he would give Ariyan an opportunity to go home. And even if he didn’t. In the chaos, he might be able to escape. He was determined not to give up. He might die by a sword, but not from his own hand.

 _“When the time comes that I no longer serve a purpose, I will find a way out.”_  
  
 Peering out over the barren land and replaying Utgar’s words in his mind…Ariyan could tell the time had finally come.

***

Ariyan thought once the ship was anchored and they reached land that there would be some sign of civilization. However, even as the sky grew steadily darker, and they prepared to move, he still saw no signs of life.

"There's no port?" he whispered to Anatoly. His boots were inches deep in the snow, and the harsh wind whipped against his coat. They'd purchased his winter clothes in the Thira to keep him warm during his journey north, but his small frame still shivered under the layers.  
  
“In the summers, the ice melts and the water level rises. We elevate our houses from the shoreline to protect our homes from flooding.”  
  
‘Makes sense.’ Ariyan nodded. Then again, one needed to be adaptable to live in a wasteland.  
  
As they continued onwards, there were men who had met them with sleighs led by odd looking horses.

"Reindeer..." Anatoly corrected him when he asked how far they needed to travel on them to get to the village. "And the mountain is still a few miles north of here.” Anatoly told him.  
  
Ariyan didn't care what they were. It was bitter cold, and the snow continued to fall over them, freezing his face and ears. The old man was standing unperturbed by the cold in his floor length cloak. Ariyan pressed his shoulder against the older man’s frame, huffing out as he walked up the hillside.

Of a sudden, he saw the Himalayan figure of Erik walking toward him. In Gaitland, Erik was out of place. An outcast among the green. But this world of snow and ice suited him. The lord removed his heavy cloak, and placed it around his shoulders. Ariyan stared at the alpha as he turned to lead the caravan, unwilling to say thank you even though he was.

The ride toward the village was considerably short compared to the journey across the sea. When they finally made it to the village Ariyan watched as the pack poured out of their compact huts to greet them. It was strange to see men and women cheering (some even crying) as they passed through the village. Although Ariyan mourned his death, Ariyan’s father was _not_  a popular man.  He exploited the towns resources, and abused his power to an almost tyrannical level. Many times, the more rural villages would take up arms against the stronghold of power Aaron McAlister boasted. When they were younger Ariyan and his siblings were always the only one’s glad to see his father return home. As they matured, that happiness faded considerably.

Ariyan caught his first glimpse of the mountain as the cloud cover lifted, and the moonlight shone over the white capped peak. Houses had been built right into the craggy rocks. It was an unfamiliar infrastructure to Ariyan, and yet somehow, right. Ariyan had never seen anything more captivating, and he could picture Erik and his pack, dwelling inside the perilous mountain.

Anatoly and his sleigh was among the last to arrive. By the time they unloaded, Erik and the others had dispersed toward their respective houses. Which suited Ariyan just fine. He had no desire to be paraded around as the Luna of this pack.

“Don’t worry about our things,” Anatoly told him as Ariyan moved to grab his trunk. “The men will bring them to you.” Ariyan didn’t exactly feel comfortable leaving his precious cargo with strange men, but he also couldn’t carry his trunk, and help Anatoly up the mountainside.

“Very well.” Ariyan nodded, holding out his arm for the healer. They made their way up the mountainside, Ariyan doing his best not to look over the side, afraid of the considerable height. Anatoly was explaining to him the history behind their lands. There were, as Erik had told him, four separate islands.

“Frisian is the largest. Also called the mainland. Then there’s Rihel, east of the mainland. Griend is north. Colder even than Frisian in the winter. Lastly, there’s Juit, a little blip west of the mainland.”

“How do they secure such a place? With so many scattered territories.”

“Mother nature does the bulk of the work. And there are warriors stationed on each island. They live in tiny bases spread across the four islands.”

“Who’d want to live like that?” Ariyan asked. “Secluded among the pack?”

“Most are born there,” Anatoly explained. “But others long for a less inhibited existence. Many of them prefer their wolf forms over their human counterparts. In the untamed lands of the Winter Islands, an artic wolf can truly roam free.” Ariyan had to admit the thought of that was tempting. In his wolf form, he was uncompromising and fierce. He didn’t need to worry about any of the formalities associated with his sexual caste. He could run and howl without a care in the world. Sadly, he hadn’t shifted since he promised himself to Erik, nor had he seen the alpha in his wolf form. He’d never realized how intimate the act of showing ones inner self was until he was no longer with his kin.

When they reached Erik’s home, Ariyan paused in the entrance. The doorway was big enough to accommodate even Erik’s large frame. The home was grander than the others, isolated among the interlacing caves and grottos. Despite the delay in their start, they managed to arrive at the same time as Erik.

“My lord,” Anatoly said breathlessly. “We couldn’t find you, so I decided to show Ariyan to his new home. I thought… I thought I could make you two something to eat.” The Healer’s words faltered when he caught sight of a woman.  
  
She was taller than Ariyan. That was the first thing Ariyan noticed. Erik moved inside of the house with her trailing gracefully behind him. When they fully entered, the woman stared at him curiously, as if contemplating his worth. It could have been because he was the shortest person standing in the atrium, but Ariyan couldn’t remember feeling so small. 

“Good evening, Jana,” Anatoly said with a smile Ariyan could instantly tell was false. “How are you this evening?”

“I’m well.” She nodded. “I met Lord Erik on his way here.”

“As always, you look well. And your timing is impeccable,” the older man said. “This is Lord Ariyan, Lord Erik’s mate, and the new Luna of the Winter Islands.” Ariyan bowed despite his objections to the title.  
  
“Good evening, Lord Ariyan. My name is Jana. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“You as well,” Ariyan replied. The woman was tall, but built solidly. She had ink black hair, and a pretty face…considering.

‘Considering she’s an omega…’ Ariyan thought cynically. He could smell her scent clearly now that they were inside. It was light, but not at all subtle. Nor was the look she gave Erik when she turned toward him.

 “I’m glad I was able to make my salutations personally.” She smiled at Erik. “It is always a pleasure to welcome home the lord alpha. After being gone for such a long time, I’m sure it feels good to be in one’s own territory.”

“Naturally,” Anatoly said with a laugh. “And a good meal will be even more welcome. Shall I prepare food for everyone?” he repeated his offer.

“There’s no need,” Erik replied. “Jana has offered to tend to our needs for the time being.”

Ariyan felt the squeeze of Anatoly’s hand and he raised his brow curiously.

“That’s very kind of her,” he replied stiffly. “Should I go ahead and put Ariyan in your chambers, my lord?”

Ariyan’s eyes grew wide, and his heart began to race at the question. He hadn’t been forced to share a bed with Erik since his heat. As they neared the Winter Island’s, the lord’s focus had been on securing the port entry and navigating to them to land. The stress of it had made Erik look tired, and almost sickly. It dawned on Ariyan that now that they’d reached their destination, Erik would have plenty of time to see that all his needs were met. Including his need to release.

“I think Ariyan would be more comfortable in my mother’s room,” Erik replied.

Again, Ariyan was surprised by the Lord’s reply. He expected Erik to demand he sleep in his bed chambers, but the alpha had done the exact opposite.

“I’ll show him the way,” Jana offered. “After, I’ll get dinner started.”

“No need,” Ariyan replied shaking his head. “I’m more than capable of finding my way. Just point me in the right direction.” The woman nodded, pointing him toward the back of the house. Ariyan excused himself from the living area, and made his way to his room.

“Well, I guess I’ll go and prepare dinner. How does flatbread with hummus sound?” he heard the woman say. Ariyan rolled his eyes as he disappeared out of sight. He was annoyed, but by what he wasn’t sure of. He _was_ starving. And the thought of eating something other than gruel sounded amazing. Still, this Jana woman was familiar with Erik. Much too familiar.

‘No matter…’ Ariyan thought, exploring the house. He walked through the open rooms, built with dark stones, and smooth cement floors. Anatoly had said that the winter months were almost unbearable, but Ariyan felt that way even now. The halls were drafty and even fully clothed he felt a chill in his bones.  
  
Ariyan could tell the moment he came upon Erik’s mothers room. It had the scent of a seasoned wolf, tender and nurturing. He inspected the armoire and dresser drawers. She had a vanity full of makeup and light smelling perfumes, along with a closet full of dresses and hats. The bed was well-built, and the spread was colorfully adorned with an ancestral pattern, similar to Erik’s tattoo. Ariyan wondered then if Erik’s mother had made it herself. Ariyan could sew, his mother had brow beat the skill into him. Even after he showed a talent for book learning, she insisted he learn basic domesticity: societal etiquette, the duties of an omega, and the obligations to his mate. “Omega essentials”, as his mother had called them. Hunting wasn’t one of those essentials.  In fact, it wasn’t uncommon for omegas to abstain from the hunt all together, preferring instead to stay at home, or tend the camp cooking for the alphas and betas.

Ariyan thought about Jana’s offer to cook for he and Erik. Was it normal for women and omegas to sew and cook for all alphas? Or was that just something Jana had offered for Erik’s sake. The man did look worn out, but then, why did Anatoly squeeze his hand as if to warn him. If Jana and Erik _were_ familiar, perhaps the lord would expend his energy he’d been wasting on Ariyan on to her. He didn’t know the reason for it, but Ariyan noticed the man’s increase in attention toward him. It was bothersome. Mostly because he wanted nothing to do with alpha, but also because he had the distinct impression he knew the reason why.

‘The heat…’ Erik had a taste of what only mated and bound alphas got to experience. A heat was the most intense and vulnerable time of an omegas life. To share a heat with an omega was to share that burden.  Of course, Erik hadn’t fully experienced that part. Anatoly would have been the one to care for Ariyan physically, but still the effect was the same. Erik was fully aware that he was an omega, and Ariyan had something Erik wanted. Of course, his next heat wasn’t due for weeks, but true to his primitive beginnings, the lord was staking his claim early. That also explained the reason Ariyan was still currently alive. It seemed Ariyan still had a purpose for Erik, but this time it wasn’t political.  

***

“There will be hundreds of men and women with their eyes on you Anatoly explained as they walked toward the mountain’s hall. They were holding a feast in honor of those that had died a year prior in the attack against the Winter Islands. Erik, was some feet ahead of them, looking admittedly dapper in his new leather vest. The jacket Ariyan wore made his walk stiff. He wasn’t used to wearing pants, and the tight stitching’s and heavy furs made him feel awkward.  
  
“If you want to make an impression, you have to _look_  like Lord Erik’s mate and Luna.”

“I’m not interested in being Lord Erik’s mate or the Luna of this pack,” Ariyan said tersely. He’d much rather be discarded by Erik ignored and ignored by everyone, but Erik insisted he be present. Anatoly sighed in that hopeless way Ariyan had grown accustomed to.

“Just try to act in accordance to your station,” Anatoly advised. “There’s more at stake than you know.” Ariyan held back a snarky reply, and walked with Anatoly toward the front of the hall. It was unlike anything Ariyan had ever seen before in Gaitland. Candle light chandeliers hung from the ceiling, along with standing poles that reflected off the glittering floors. There were rows of tables with food, and hundreds of people in the circular hall.  
  
It felt like every eye was on him as he made his way around the bend trailing behind Erik and Anatoly. He did his best not to pay heed, but once he was seated at the table beside the alpha, it was difficult to ignore. 

_‘The alphas mate?’_

_‘He’s quite young isn’t he?’_

_‘A foreign beauty?’_

_‘From Thira I heard.’_

_‘Why would Lord Erik breed a foreigner?’_

Whispers. They were all around him.

Ariyan looked up from the table top when he heard footsteps approaching. Several men filed in, including one he saw last night talking to Erik. He was younger than Erik, but still considerably older than Ariyan. The man had a beard like Utgar’s, but it was more polished, low and tamed. He also had kind green eyes that were the color of warm sage.  
  
‘Handsome’, Ariyan decided to himself as the men bowed to him and Erik. 

“You must be Ariyan,” the man said.

“I am.” Ariyan nodded.

“I’m Frey, Lord Erik’s beta.” He smiled at Ariyan, and Ariyan smiled back dutifully. “This is my brother, Malik.” A long, rather willowy man, with honey toned skin, and similar sage eyes stepped in front of him.

“Nice to meet you, Ariyan.” He did look like his brother, minus the beard, and the muscular physique. His hair was a dark brown, curly, and draped down to the small of his back. The vest he wore was red and black leather, clasped with silver buttons that started at his neck. He had a charming face. Baby soft skin, but high defined cheek bones to contrast the look of prepubescence. He was an omega. Ariyan could smell his scent, a warm combination of sandalwood and myrrh.

The man bowed, and Ariyan inclined his head. They took their seats at the high table. Frey on Erik’s left, and Malik on Ariyan’s right. Utgar arrived shortly afterward in fine tailored gray leather, and freshly crafted boots. He would have been handsome, but for the fact that Ariyan knew how deplorable he truly was.

“My Lords.” Utgar bowed to Ariyan and Erik before he made his way across the table to greet Frey. When his eyes landed on Malik, there was a noticeable pause in his step. Malik's green eyes met Utgar’s, and Ariyan could swear he heard the young man take a sharp inhale of breath.

“Malik?” Utgar blinked.

“Are you _that_ surprised to see me?” the omega asked, raising his brow.

“I hardly recognized you,” Utgar replied laughing.

"It's been over a year. I came of age while you were away."

“I can see that. When I left you weren't nearly so—" Utgar's gaze flicked to Frey who was still talking with Erik. "It seems you’ve finally grown up, young one.”

“Even the barest tree will eventually grow fruit when spring comes." Malik pursed his lips.

“Indeed…” Utgar licked his lips as his eyes lingered over Malik's neck. “Thankfully, some of them ripen more exquisitely than others.”

Malik flushed, Utgar winked, and Frey cleared his throat loudly. Utgar seemed to have gotten Frey's hint. He bowed to excuse himself, before he made his way over to his seat smirking.

“I’m sure Lord Ariyan is famished,” Frey said. “Would you mind showing him to the food and wine tables, Malik?”

“Certainly, brother.” Malik stood. At his full height, he was a good three inches taller than Ariyan. Utgar and Malik exchanged a last look before he pardoned himself from the table.  
  
Ariyan didn’t bother with cordiality. He walked ahead of Malik and went over to browse the massive table full of food.  He wasn’t used to such large slabs of meat, but everyone here seemed bigger than normal. Ariyan was always on the tinier side, but several months of travel had certainly taken its toll on his body. He took his time gathering his plate, sampling some of the delicacies of which he was unfamiliar, and selecting those that he’d like. In the end, he came away with a full plate and a large goblet full of red wine. 

“Something wrong?” Ariyan asked when he noticed Malik staring at him. The man smiled and shook his head.

“When I’d heard Lord Erik had taken a mate, I imagined they would be rather bland and boring. But you’re quite handsome, aren’t you?” Malik said sipping his wine. 

“Thank you…” he answered cautiously, not quite sure whether the man was complimenting him or not. 

“No need to be modest,” Malik said with a smile. “You’re all the pack is talking about tonight. ‘The foreign omega beauty’. I’m sure you’ve heard the whispers.” 

“I’ve tried not to listen,” Ariyan answered honestly. He was not the type to worry about whether people found him attractive. As a younger man, when the omegas of Gaitland were flouncing around trying to entice an alpha, Ariyan focused on his studies, preferring to spend time with Austin, than his betrothed mate, Rolf.

“Lord Erik must be quite proud to have laid claim to such an omega whom so many desire,” Malik said. 

“I assure you, their ‘desire’ will be short lived.” Once they found out who Ariyan’s father was, and where he’d come from, many would look at him with disdain. “Besides, Lord Erik is not the type to be proud of something as superficial as beauty.”

“Is that so?” Malik raised his brow amused.

“That is to say—” Ariyan tried to rephrase, “It makes no difference to me whether anyone finds me desirable.”

“Lord Erik does,” Malik replied.

“Does what?”

“Find you desirable,” the omega said taking another sip of wine. “He’s watching you right now you know.” Ariyan whipped his head toward the high table where the alpha was still in deep conversation with Frey. Malik laughed at his eagerness, and Ariyan’s face grew red. 

“That was a foul trick,” Ariyan hissed quietly, hiding behind his goblet of wine.

“Aww.” Malik chuckled lightly. “Don’t be cross with me, Lord Ariyan. He truly was looking at you a moment ago.”

“I’m sure.” Ariyan rolled his eyes, more annoyed by the fact that he’d grown warm at the thought of Erik’s eyes on him. Malik and he talked over their food and wine, and Ariyan found that he enjoyed the young man’s company. He was a far cry from Anatoly, who was much too old to relate to Ariyan’s worries and gripes. Malik was also an omega, unwed, and without any current prospects to speak of.

“Initially, I was content to be alone,” he said. “But now that my father has passed, it’s become an issue.”

“Why?” Ariyan asked as they circled the hall, enraptured in their own conversation.

“Because my brother is being pressured by the counsel to find a mate.”

“The counsel?” Ariyan asked.

“They’re a group of people, alphas majority, that help advise Erik. Frey, my brother, is Lord Erik’s beta. Sometimes their advice tends to spill over into Frey’s affairs as well." 

“And they want him to find a mate? Why?” 

“For the same reason they wanted Lord Erik to be mated.” Malik chuckled lightly. Ariyan stared at him blankly and Malik’s smile faltered. 

“Pups, Lord Ariyan. War is a constant threat upon us. In perilous times, a man’s future is unknown. His lineage will be the only thing that survives him. _If_ he should fall in battle.”

“I see…” Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as the memory of his heat settled in his mind. 

“Anyway,” Malik continued. “Once he does find a mate, I’ll be theoretically alone.” 

“Which isn’t allowed?”

“It’s allowed,” Malik replied defensively. “But… frowned upon. I suppose I could move in with my brother and his mate, but that might be…” 

“Annoying.” Ariyan finished the sentence for him, instantly thinking of Jana.

Malik laughed before he answered, “I was going to say uncomfortable, but I suppose it could be rather annoying.”

“So what then?” Ariyan asked, more curious than he probably should have been. He didn’t really know Malik, and technically speaking, it wasn’t his business, but talking about someone else’s mating prospects was a nice change from his own hopeless situation. “Who will you bond with?” 

“I think my brother hoped that I would mate with Lord Erik.” Ariyan nearly choked on his wine. He coughed out loudly, holding his chest and clutching the pendant around his neck.

“What?!” he asked wide eyed. Malik burst into untamed laughter, hunching over and slapping his leg. Ariyan watched him huff and wheeze for several minutes, before he finally raised up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Gods—” he gasped. “You should have seen your face.” Malik pointed at him shaking his head. “You looked as though you’d swallowed a fly.” When he finally finished laughing, Ariyan pursed his lips together before he spoke.

“So, you weren’t a prospective mate then?”

“No, I definitely was. Which is why I’m grateful to you. I had no desire to mate with Lord Erik.” Ariyan raised his brow dubiously, and Malik explained.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, he’s handsome enough, but it is as you’ve said, Ariyan. Lord Erik isn’t the type to be proud of something as superficial as beauty. I want a man who fawns over me. Someone charming and affectionate. That’s not Erik.” Ariyan nodded slowly, soaking in the truth of Malik’s words. The lord wasn’t affectionate. He was a savage.

“What are you two gossiping about?” Frey asked with a warm smile.

“Boring omega stuff,” Malik said. “Nothing of interest to you, dear brother.”

“I doubt that. A rumor from the baths is oftentimes more valuable than a raven from Karmaria.” Frey winked at Malik. “I’m glad to see you two getting along.”

“Of course we are,” Malik replied with a smirk. “We’re as good as fated friends.” Ariyan fought not to roll his eyes. Malik was nice enough, but Ariyan would be hard pressed to call him a friend. The pack was loyal to Erik, not to him. Anatoly’s actions on the ship had exemplified that.

“You’ll have to excuse my interruption, but Lord Erik is waiting for Lord Ariyan outside.” 

“Waiting for me?” Ariyan frowned. “For what?” 

“He insisted on taking you on a tour of the village,” the man replied. Ariyan immediately frowned. That didn’t sound like Erik at all. Even considering the alpha had been recently eager to talk, Ariyan couldn’t imagine him suggesting they be alone together.

“Very well.” Ariyan stood and bowed to Malik. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Malik.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Malik blew a kiss to Ariyan before he disappeared out of the great hall.

                       ***

“Insisted, did he?” Malik whispered as he walked back toward the high table with Frey. “That certainly doesn’t sound like something Lord Erik would do.”

“Lord Ariyan needs to be shown around village. Who better to take up the task, but his _mate_.” 

“You are not subtle, big brother.”

“I never claimed to be,” Frey replied simply. Malik found Utgar in the crowd. He was currently indulging one of his women, whispering something, no doubt sweet, in her ear.  
  
“Speaking of subtle…” Frey said loudly, breaking his concentration. Malik turned toward him feigning confusion.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Don’t play coy, Malik.”  
  
“When have you ever known me to be coy?” Malik asked, a half smile on his lips. “There’s no law against an omega speaking to an _unmated_  alpha is there?”  
  
Frey puckered his brow.  
  
“I don’t need to tell you that Utgar isn’t a proper suitor.”  
  
“You don’t, but you’re going to anyway.”  
  
“You know me too well.” Frey chuckled darkly. “And you know him as well. /Don’t/ be fooled by his charming words.”  
  
“I won’t be.”  
  
“He’s not interested in anything more than a body to warm his bed.”  
  
“I know that.”  
  
“No reputable omega spends his time with Utgar.”  
  
“I’m aware.”  
  
“He’ll only hurt you, Malik.”  
  
Malik paused before he tightened his lips. “…I know that too.” But that hadn’t stopped his heart from racing when Utgar’s eyes were on him.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about me, Frey. I’m not interested in being another one of Utgar’s fucks."  


“Good.” Frey nodded, finally satisfied with his response. Malik peered into the crowd again, but Utgar had vanished.  
  
‘For the best.’ He told himself gulping down his wine, and wishing he believed it.

***

Ariyan supposed he should have been used to Erik’s silence by now. They rode along the slopes of the land with only the sound of snow slushing under the slacks of steel to fissure the quiet. The sight of untouched, soft snow was almost as peaceful as the calm icy waters they’d docked into yestereve. It was bitter cold, but the night was clear, and beautiful. The moon shone down over the sheet like a beacon of light they were following.  
  
It was… picturesque.  
  
Like something out of a dream, and for the first time since he’d docked on the island, he could see why people would want to live here. Then Erik spoke, and the dream was shattered all at once.

“The mountains have always been the source of our strength and security. Mount Fjor, where we live, was depleted of its riches centuries ago. Our ancestors decided to pay homage to it by giving it new purpose. It is now the heart of the city, and for as long as I can remember, it has been a place where the pack can come together as one.”

Ariyan wondered silently how long Erik’s people had been here. He knew that Gaitland wasn’t always his father’s property. It had been given to him by King Duncan. A gift, of sorts, for his help in conquering Karmaria. His pedigree was a result of stolen lands and wealth, not ancestry or tradition.

“Many believe we are stuck in the old ways, but my people are more modern than the outside world realizes. Everything we export is considered rare and exotic, and our profits allow us to grow and expand.”

Unlike his father, who had taken whatever he wanted, who had exploited Gaitland’s indigenous peoples, and outcaste them to the bordering territories. Then a realization hit Ariyan. He may have called Erik a savage, but he didn’t have half the history or lineage that Erik did.

Erik explained to him, as Anatoly had mentioned, that the land protected them from the worst of their enemies. Now that he had seen the expanse of the land, and felt the formidable cold, he could completely understand. Only a fool would come to this undying land for battle. Even if they managed to navigate through the death-defying waters, with cliffs and icebergs at every turn, the cold was more than arduous. It wasn’t even winter yet, and Ariyan was huddled and shivering beneath the furs provided to them. 

Erik wrapped his arm around him, and Ariyan stiffened at the touch. For a moment, he thought the lord might try to kiss him, but then Erik just held him close. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, and he inhaled that scent that had made him weak during the heat.

When Ariyan peered up at the purple sky, he laid his head against Erik’s arm, quietly contemplative. He tried to remember the last time he felt so safe. It was during his heat when he was tucked away in Erik’s embrace. Now, he was warm even as the frigid air swept across his reddened cheeks. Thankfully the lord didn't notice his blush, and if he did, he didn't make mention of it. Erik didn't speak another word, and Ariyan was glad for it. Because if he opened his own mouth, he wasn't sure what he would say.

  
After the sleigh ride, Erik decided to stay a bit longer at the feast. Ariyan was exhausted. He couldn’t remember being so tired as he made his way up the mountainside toward Erik’s house. When Ariyan arrived, he found Jana in the kitchen, presumably preparing something for tomorrow’s meal. Ariyan didn’t stop to speak with her. Instead, he made his way toward his room, scurrying past the eatery.

“Oh, Lord Ariyan!” she called to him. Ariyan paused in his step, cursing under his breath. He didn’t want her to see him like this, all bedraggled and flushed. He thought of ignoring her, and hurrying on to his room, but she came out of the kitchen to meet him.

“I prepared your bath, and lit the furnace in Lord Erik’s mother’s room. Although I suppose it’s your room now.” A tiny laugh.

“Thank you.” Ariyan bowed. “I appreciate your service, Jana.” Ariyan turned to leave.

“I’m glad I caught you before Lord Erik arrived,” the woman said calling after him. “With all the excitement of the homecoming and feast, we haven’t had a chance to properly speak.”

“Yes, well…” Ariyan turned back, trying to remain civil. “I don’t think _now_ is the appropriate time for that.” A false smile. “It’s late. I’d like to bathe and head to bed.”

“Of course.” Jana smiled. “You must be tired after your tour of the village. If I remember correctly, Lord Erik can be quite handsy in private. Though I must admit. I can't recall him ever being so romantic,” she said. Ariyan stiffened at words.  
  
“Tell me, Lord Ariyan, did he kiss you while you rode under the stars? Or did he perhaps take you in the sleigh?”

“Neither.” Ariyan never tried harder to fight the blush in his cheeks, but he knew he was failing miserably. “We rode in the sleigh. Nothing more.”

“A pity.” She smirked. 

“For you, perhaps,” Ariyan replied coldly. He personally had no desire to be touched, kissed, or fucked by Erik. He was dreading the moment the Lord regained his strength enough from the journey to properly take him again. 

“You know,” Jana said. “I wondered what kind of person you would be. I imagined that you would have to be something rather special to captivate the likes of Lord Erik. For Lord Erik to have chosen you, over many others, I wondered what you and no other possessed. To be honest Lord Ariyan, I find myself…disappointed…” she sighed. Ariyan didn’t reply. Mostly because, the woman was right in her assessment. He wasn’t special, and Erik hadn’t “chosen” him at all. He begged the lord to claim him to protect his family, and Erik accepted to save his pack. They sacrificed their happiness to protect the one’s they loved. Strange that Ariyan had never thought of it like that before now.

Ariyan took a step toward her. Even standing at his full height he was still shorter than her. The up do she wore gave the illusion of even more inches above him. And yet, Ariyan wasn't phased in the slightest. Bigger and stronger men had tried to intimidate him. Why should she, a woman and omega, be any different?

“You seem to be under the impression that I care what it is you think of me. Let me correct that now. I /don't/ care what you, or anyone else in this pack feels about me.” If things went his way he wouldn't be here for long anyway.  
  
Ariyan turned to walk away, but he hesitated right as he entered the hallway.  
  
“Oh, and one more thing,” he said quietly. “There _is_  a reason Lord Erik chose to bond with me, Jana, but not one you could ever understand. Have a good night.”

He disappeared into his room and shut the door firmly behind him. He hadn't expected Jana to be so forward, but in the scheme of things, why wouldn't she be? It was clear to anyone who saw them, that he and Erik weren't bonded out of love. If the woman thought she still had a chance with Erik, it was natural that she would take it.

‘So why does it bother me?’

He couldn't fully answer that question, even after he bathed, and as he made his way to bed. Technically speaking, it was normal for him to feel possessive over a lover. Austin had once broken a man's arm for touching Oliver inappropriately. Erik had killed Otto for peeping on him while he bathed, but that was more for his own ego. Ariyan had no real claim over Erik. He had no say in what the lord did or didn't do. Jana’s insinuation that she and Erik shared something more, was just that, an insinuation. It didn't matter if they laid together, and it didn't matter if they continued to do so now. Ariyan didn't care...shouldn't care...so why did he?

That question continued to loom in his mind for what felt like hours, until eventually he felt the pull of sleep.

When he woke, it was with a shuddering gasp. He had the feeling he was being lifted out of bed, but it took him several minutes to realize he was being carried by Erik. Initially he thought the lord had finally reached his limit, and planned to have his way with him. 

Erik stripped him, and Ariyan kicked and flailed, his heavy limbs more of a hindrance than a help. 

It wouldn't be the first time Erik had taken him without his permission, but the first time since his heat. Ariyan shoved the lord's chest as he moved to mount him. He had accepted it then, but he wouldn't accept it now. He clutched the dagger pendant around his neck, squeezing so tightly his knuckles ached. He was cold. Freezing. Shivering as Erik moved to take him.

“Be still,” Erik grunted, and Ariyan froze. When he was in heat, he hadn’t been afraid. He hadn't fought Erik then. He had willingly submitted. Happily spread his ass. Begged him to fill him. And now….now….

Ariyan let out a shaky breath as overwhelming heat consumed him. He could feel Erik’s breath on his neck, and the throb of his bones as they thawed underneath the alpha.

“Why did you go to bed without a fire?” Erik demanded. 

Ariyan shook his head, still wrapped up in the man's embrace. “There was a fire,” he breathed. “When I went to bed...there was a fire…”

Erik was holding him. He could feel the weight of his arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the bitter cold, his heavy hands streaking through his hair. Ariyan had the odd sensation that he'd felt them before. That feeling overwhelmed him, and he drowned in the memories of the heat.

Of Erik feeding him….and holding him...and touching him gently.  
  
They had indeed kissed each other. He suddenly remembered the feeling of passionate kisses. Hard kisses. Kisses that made his toes curl and his breath stagnant. Of kisses that made him weak with need, and thirsty to be filled.

Ariyan clenched his eyes shut as the tears begin to brim. Erik holding him close was worse than a kiss. He felt more vulnerable now, simply being held, than he had when Erik fucked him senseless. His heart raced madly. His body simmered like water over hot stone.  
  
Erik had taken care of him during the heat.  
  
Why?  
  
Erik hated him, and he hated Erik. And that was the way it should be.  
  
‘So why?’

He hated the way he blushed when Malik had said that Erik was watching him. He hated the way his stomach clenched when Malik had confessed to being a prospective mate for Erik. He hated the feeling he got when Jana flitted around Erik. Hated more the way Erik accepted her into his home without question. Ariyan hated his own suspicion and disdain for a woman he hardly knew. Most of all…he hated himself. For opening his body to the enemy. For giving himself to a man who would take him against his will. He hated the thought of being full, at this very moment, with that man’s child.

  
They hated each other…  
  
So why did Erik hold him this way?  
  
The feeling of Erik’s arms wrapped around him should have made him feel sick…and yet… the only thing Ariyan _could_ feel, was warm.


	13. Chapter 12 - Part 2

The days that followed their arrival to the Winter Islands were less eventful. Erik took time to rest and recuperate from the journey, and Jana was there at every turn. She cooked for him, she ran his baths, she combed his hair. The woman even read and wrote for him. Ariyan told himself it didn’t matter, but he couldn’t deny the nagging ache in his chest when he saw the two of them together. It didn’t help that the woman loathed him. She didn’t openly deride him in front of Erik (she wasn’t stupid enough to do that), but she made her distaste evident, and she glared at him when Erik dismissed her for the day. When Ariyan told Malik about he and Jana’s encounters, Malik urged him to tell Erik, but Ariyan refused. He didn’t want to be the jealous mate who couldn’t contain his emotions. So what if Jana was in love with Erik? And so what if Erik took her to his bed. It was better than being the one on his knees to be mounted....right?

“It’s all wrong,” Malik exclaimed as they walked toward the main square. 

“What?” Ariyan turned toward him, his face reddened from Malik’s in time response.

“Were you even listening?” he asked. Ariyan thought to lie, but didn’t see the point, especially considering Malik wasn’t stupid enough to believe it if he did. Ariyan shook his head, and Malik sighed.

“My brother is insisting I meet with one of the alphas in Rihel.” He huffed.

“One of the smaller islands. East of the mainland. They mine the iron for the weapons,” Ariyan replied perfunctorily. “They’re known for their blacksmiths.”

“….Yes…” Malik smiled through his frown. “How did you know that.”

“I…read a few books about the history of the islands.” Though Ariyan enjoyed sparring, and hunting with his older brother Austin, he had always, first and foremost been a scholar. He enjoyed learning new things. Reading new literature. For quite some time, he’d lost that urge, and he was terrified he would never regain his desire again, but once Malik took him on a trip to the archives, the flame came roaring back to life. He stayed for hours, devouring book after book. Ariyan’s thirst for knowledge was so real it made his throat physically dry.

“I hate reading.” Malik yawned and Ariyan pursed his lips. It didn’t surprise him that Malik didn’t enjoy books. Ariyan would be hard pressed to get him to focus long enough to read a chapter of anything. “Anyway, I was saying my brother wants me to meet with this man, Quoin, but he’s all wrong. 

“What’s so wrong about him?” Ariyan asked. They were on their way to baths, one of Malik’s favorite places to visit. Ariyan assumed it was because the baths were primarily meant to pamper oneself, and gossip. Two things Malik was exceptionally good at doing.

“He’s old for one.”

“How old?” From the market street, the building didn’t stand out. The red brick stone facade might have been a brothel or storefront, but once inside it was a dimly lit oasis. Ariyan stripped off his fur coat, pants, and tunic, folding them up and lying them on the side with the other occupants clothing. It was a communal bath, and each time he’d visited there were at least twelve others in with them.

“He’s ghastly old,” Malik said. Ariyan snorted and shook his head. He’d learned over the weeks that Malik had a penchant for embellishment.

“How old exactly?” Ariyan asked as they entered the scorching water. Ariyan sighed out, instantly feeling the warm water turn his body into jelly.

“Forty-one.”

"Forty-one isn't old," Ariyan heard a woman's voice say. He turned around and Angie was sitting on the edge of the pool, about to enter.

"For you maybe," Malik replied. "You're ancient." Several of the women near enough to hear Malik began to giggle. Malik and Angie went back and forth with one another until they had the entirety of the baths laughing and chiming in to their banter. 

"As with anything, it takes years of practice for alphas to refine a _certain_ skill.”

"Lot of ‘skill’ it takes to mount and rut themselves senseless," Awen said with a scoff.

"Spoken like a true virgin."

"Better to speak like a virgin than a whore," a man named Salem replied. The group cackled. They spoke to each other as though they weren't friends, but Ariyan knew better. This was his third trips to the baths, and it always ended up like this. They teased each other relentless, and then they'd all go back to laughing jovially. The baths were the source for any news on the island. Pregnancies, births, and bonding’s were among the favorites, but those that were mated to warriors even spoke about militaristic hearsay, to a much lesser extent.

"I ran into Cecelia yesterday," Malik told the group. Ariyan noticed he always seemed to have the best and juiciest stories to tell.

"Oh, how is she? I haven't seen her around the baths lately."

"Pregnant," Malik replied. "Five or six months by the looks of it."

"They certainly didn't waste any time." Salem snorted.

"Would you?" Angie asked laughing. "Cecelia better be grateful I'm a happily mated wolf, because I can't say I would mind a romp with that one."  
  
“‘Happily mated’ is code for, ‘my mate fucks well.’” Salem pursed his lips.  
  
“More like eats well,” Angie corrected before she winked. “The young ones are pretty to look at, but the older ones have the experience. My mate makes me forget my name with just his tongue.”  
  
“From a kiss?” Ariyan suddenly asked. The group broke into snorts and sniggers.  
  
“No, little wolf, _not_ kissing.” She scoffed before she shook her head. Ariyan was confused, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself further by asking her to explain. “Eating pussy should be a prerequisite for every alpha.”  
  
“I second that!” Salem shouted in a commanding tone. “Along with toe sucking.”

"How crude.” Awen scrunched her face.

"And crass!” Malik exclaimed through his laughter.

"And proud of it!" Angie shrugged.  
  
“My mother says, an omegas duty is to _serve_ their alpha. Not the other way around,” Awen countered.  
  
“Oh please.” Angie rolled her eyes. “Don’t think for one second they won’t ask _you_ to get on your knees to service them, child. An alpha will always his take his pleasure from you, that’s a given, but how many of them will _willingly_ please their mate.”  
  
Malik turned toward him curiously, waiting for him to offer his perspective, and Ariyan grew hot in the face. Before his heat, he’d never experienced pleasure from sex. Before his heat, it was all numbing pain. Now though, he knew sex with Erik could be good…could be more than good…could be mind-blowing.  
  
“Here’s a word of advice for you youngsters,” Angie continued. “Don’t ever underestimate a man who will eat you like you’re his last meal.”  
  
After the group finally contained themselves, Angie changed the subject back to Cecelia.  
  
“I for one am happy for her. It’s good that she found happiness. I can’t wait to meet the little cherub.”

“Pups truly are a blessing,” Salem echoed. Ariyan felt something twist in his gut. Occupying his time with Malik had not only afforded him the luxury of avoiding Erik, it effectively took his mind off his upcoming heat. However, given Erik’s new attentions, Ariyan was sure he would be eager to experience again.  
  
‘That is…if I go into heat…’  
  
There was that possibility that he’d conceived. The thought of it kept Ariyan up at night.

If he _was_ pregnant what would he do? He obviously couldn’t have the child and expect to return to his family. They would scorn him. They would hate him for birthing the heir of the demon that destroyed them, and they would have every right to. Then again, he’d had the opportunity to purge his system, and he hadn’t taken it. Even now the thought made his stomach clench with guilt.

“Lord Ariyan?” Angie called to him. Ariyan blinked before he turned toward her. “Did you hear what I said?”

“No, I’m sorry.” He shook his head. “I must have zoned out.”

“I asked if you were okay…” She frowned and touched his shoulder. “You look a bit flushed.”

“Oh, yes I’m fine.” Ariyan laughed lightly. “I’m sorry, forgive me for making you worry.” He waded over to the edge of the baths, climbed out of the pool, and rang out his wet blond hair. Then he pulled on the plush robe and bowed, excusing himself to the washrooms. The moment he entered, he ran into the stall and hurled.

Before the heat, if someone would have asked Ariyan whether he wanted to have Erik’s child, he would have cursed them for even asking him such a thing. The very idea was an insult, and he meant it when he said he said it made him sick to his stomach. Erik had fucked him ruthlessly, disregarded him at every turn, and treated him more like a possession than a mate.

Now though, things had changed. The Lord would speak to him in the mornings. Ask about his day when he returned from an outing with Malik. Ask after his health, and ask instead of demanding, to eat their meals together. They hardly spoke, but there was _something_ implied in the silence. Erik would invite him for walks around the territory. Ariyan especially enjoyed them, since he could learn more about the history of the Winter. Ariyan wasn’t saying he _wanted_ to have Erik’s child, but the possibility no longer made him him nauseous.

When he came out the group had migrated to the steam rooms. After the attendant pointed him in the right direction, Ariyan made his way over.

"I'll tell you one thing," Angie proclaimed. "If Lord Erik was _my_ mate I wouldn't have a woman like Jana sniffing around behind him.” 

“Me either,” Salem agreed.  Ariyan held the door, listening to them speak.

“As if he has a choice,” Awen chimed in. “Lord Erik is the pack alpha. If he chooses to take Jana to bed, what can Lord Ariyan do?”

“Well, it’s obvious it’s not a love match,” Angie declared. “My mate told me Erik picked him up in Thira. They barely know each other.”  
  
“Jana says he told her he never even wanted to be the Luna of the pack.”

“Yes, and from what I’ve heard Lord Erik doesn’t even lay with him. Jana told me they don’t even share the same bed.”

“Well then, you can’t blame a man for seeing to his own needs then, can you?’ Salem queried. They all nodded and murmured their agreeance to that point. Ariyan let the door close before he leaned his back against the wall, and lowered his head.

After his heat, there had been a change between he and Erik. A small one. Subtle. Perhaps not even noticeable if you weren’t looking properly, but Ariyan could feel it.  
  
The most telling sign of that change, was the fact that Erik had not attempted once to fuck him since his heat. After agonizing over the night Erik had held him, Ariyan concluded that he was just much too tired to take advantage of Ariyan, but as the days passed, and the Lord still hadn’t so much as kissed him, Ariyan began to think otherwise.

His first thought, of course, was Jana. The woman was obviously interested in Erik, and she spent a great deal of time with the Lord while Ariyan was, and wasn’t present. It would be easy for them to have an affair if they wanted to. He couldn’t deny the truth in Angie and Salem’s words, and that’s what made them sting.

 

“Ariyan?” Malik was standing in front of him, holding a glass of ice water. “Are you okay?” Ariyan stared at Malik. His  green eyes creased before he felt the tears, and he shook his head.

“Come on then.” Malik reached up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leading him over to the benches along the wall. When they sat, Malik handed him the cold glass of water. Ariyan drank it down in one swallow, wiping his mouth and letting out a deep breath.

“All right,” Malik said. “Start from the beginning.”

Ariyan bit the inside of his lip, and thought of where to start. In Thira? On the ship? So much had happened since he laid eyes on Erik.  
  
“I was faced with a choice before I came here, Malik. Die…or mate with Lord Erik of the Black Water.” He decided to start at the beginning, explaining to Malik all that had happened between then and now. He was cautious at first, being careful not to mention who his father was. As far as he knew, no one knew that his father was the man who’d led the attack against the Winter Islands. He told Malik instead that his father and brother had been casualties of Erik’s raid on Gaitland.

“How long ago was your last heat?” Malik asked.

“A month ago,” Ariyan replied.

“And he hasn’t touched you since then?” The shock on Malik’s face only made him feel worse.

“I’m not saying I _want_ him to touch me,” Ariyan clarified.

“You just don’t want him to touch Jana. I get it.” Malik chuckled darkly. “The problem is, she’s doing something for Lord Erik that you’re not doing.”

“Fucking him,” Ariyan said simply.

“Taking care of him,” Malik corrected. “She’s cooking, cleaning…basically doing all the things a mate would do. Even if he doesn’t take her to his bed, they share a bond that you don’t.”

“And that’s my fault?”

 “I wouldn’t go that far.” Malik shook his head. “Even if there could be something more between you and Lord Erik, not saying there will be,” he added when Ariyan gave him a look. “Even if there _could_ be something, it won’t happen with Jana at his beck and call. She’s his ex-lover. Regardless if they were mated or not, he shouldn’t be eating where he shits.” 

“Eating where he…what?”

“Lord Erik shouldn’t have agreed to let Jana in his home, a home that you two share now, knowing that he and her have a romantic history together…well as romantic as Lord Erik can be I suppose.”

Ariyan refrained from telling Malik about the sleigh ride, and what had happened later that night. It was like Malik had said. Erik wasn’t necessarily romantic. Flattery, pretty words, sweet nothings... That _wasn’t_ Erik, and yet, there was _something_ in the way that Erik spoke to Ariyan now. And _something_ in the way that he held him.

“It feels like…. I’m being torn in two,” Ariyan whispered. “I shouldn’t care what he does, or who he fucks, but I do.”

“Why shouldn’t you care?” Malik demanded. “He’s _your_ mate. It doesn’t matter if it was a love match, you’re his, and he’s yours.” Ariyan stared at Malik. There was more at stake than possessiveness and jealousy. Erik _was_ his mate, but he was also his enemy.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Ariyan shook his head.

“Try me.” Ariyan opened his mouth to speak when he heard the heavy entrance door swing open. Then there was a gaggle of women, naked and whispering amongst each other.

"Shit..." Malik cursed before he pressed his lips together. "I didn't know they'd be coming today."

"Who are they?" Ariyan asked turning toward Malik.

"They call themselves the sext’s." Malik clenched his jaw. 

"Why?"

"Because there are six of them."

"Are they sisters?" Ariyan asked turning back toward them. Looking closely Ariyan could tell they weren't. One was a honey toned complexion, with short black hair, the other a fair skinned woman with thick reddish hair. Some were slim built like Ariyan, angular and long. Others had wide hips and full bottoms, proportionate to their tops. Their bodies were adorned with piercings, complexions varying, but they had an air of likeness that Ariyan immediately noticed. All of them were completely hairless, and breathtakingly beautiful.

"They’re not sisters." Malik shook his head. "And they’re only friends due to their interest."

"Their interest?"

Malik sighed impatiently before he turned fully toward Ariyan.

"They're Utgar's women," he whispered. "They...service him."

"Service him how?" Ariyan frowned. Malik gave him a pointed look and Ariyan's eyes grew wide.

"All of them?" 

"All of them," Malik hissed.

"How does it work? Do they all take turns or—?"

"How would I know that?” Malik huffed out annoyed.

"…They're all so close," Ariyan said, watching as their full breast bounced when they splashed each other with water.  It was at these moments that he realized how truly naive and inexperienced he was. He couldn't understand an alpha wanting more than one omega or beta. And he certainly couldn't understand an omega enjoying the sexual company of another omega.

“I suppose their logic is that if they're going to share the same man, they might as well be civil toward each other."

"But _that's_ way more than civil." Two of the women had begun to kiss, and Ariyan scrunched his face before he turned away. He couldn't imagine being "civil" or even cordial toward Jana. The woman was in his space. In his territory, crawling over his mate. It bothered him. More so every day.

"I suppose if they're happy then that’s all that—" It wasn't until he caught the look Malik was giving them that Ariyan remembered the night of the feast. Utgar had made his appearance, and Malik was utterly enraptured by him. When he spoke to Utgar, it was with a breathy anxiousness, drenched with longing.

"I'm sorry," Ariyan said.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For Utgar. I... I know you...fancy him." For the first time since they met, Malik blushed crimson. It was quite a feat given the man's warm complexion. Ariyan didn’t see why Malik wanted Utgar. The alpha was okay enough looking, but Malik was beautiful. In addition to that, it seemed that Utgar’s initial assumption about Ariyan whoring, more accurately fit himself.

"Never mind him." Malik shook his head and turned away from them. His green eyes looked lighter in dimly lit baths. "I'm more interested in you and Lord Erik." 

“What about me and Lord Erik?” Ariyan raised his brow. 

“It’s just as I said. If you want her gone, you’ve got to make your presence known.”

“How?” Ariyan frowned.

“You let me handle that,” Malik said with a smirk. 

 

***

Before they made their way to the Erik’s house, they stopped at the food market. Ariyan knew how to cook basic dishes, but nothing as extravagant as Malik. It seemed that the young omega _did_ have other interest outside of gossiping. One of them being cooking.

“I’ll help you prep everything, and then write down the instructions for the rest,” Malik said when they entered the house. “As long as you follow, it’ll be fine.”

The living area of the house was a series of stone steps with cushions down to the main eatery. Ariyan often kept to his room, but he’d seen Erik with guest once or twice along the stairs. The moment they stepped into the living quarters, Ariyan’s entire disposition stiffened.  Erik, and Jana, were sipping what looked like tea together, looking painfully intimate on the floor level seating.

  
“Oh, Malik,” Jana said with a smile. “I didn’t know you were joining us today.”  
  
“I had some business to attend to with Lord Ariyan... Had I known Lord Erik was entertaining company, I wouldn’t have imposed.”  
  
“Come now, Malik. I’ve known Lord Erik for years. I’m hardly company,” Jana said with a smug grin.

“A fair point.” Malik nodded.

“Besides that, I’ve agreed to help around the house while our Luna gets settled.” She glanced at him briefly.  

“That’s very good of you, Jana.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Though I have to wonder what compensation would warrant such an agreement.” Jana’s smile faltered some.  
  
“Danica was my best friend,” she replied, the edge in her voice evident. “She would have wanted me to help.  Serving Lord Erik is the least I can do.”  
  
“Of course,” Malik conceded. “Though one would certainly be hard pressed to find such…servitude.” Jana scowled. Malik grinned.  
  
“Anyway, I’m happy to see that our Luna and Alpha have such dedicated pack members. It’s so hard to find good help these days, wouldn’t you agree Lord Erik?”  
  
Ariyan turned toward the alpha as Erik agreed quietly. When he stood, their eyes met, and Ariyan felt his face warm. Erik then excused himself, leaving the three of them alone.  
  
“Yes, well…” Jana stood from the seat and placed her cup down on the tray. “I guess I better get a move on it. There’s still shopping to do for dinner.”  
  
“We already did it,” Malik answered.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Lord Ariyan and I had time after the baths, so we managed to go to the market before coming back. Lord Ariyan is going to cook dinner for Lord Erik tonight.”  
  
That was what did it. The realization that Ariyan was going to serve Erik’s dinner willingly, broke her entire mien. Jana narrowed her gaze on Ariyan before she gritted her teeth.  
  
“And what brought on this newfound desire for domesticity?”  
  
“I wouldn’t say it’s newfound,” Ariyan replied. “I, like you, were taught the duties of an omega in the home.”  
  
“Besides, Jana,” Malik added. “I’m sure you’ll get tired of cleaning up behind Lord Erik and his mate once Lord Ariyan pops out a pup or two.” Ariyan had the urge to kick Malik, but he kept his face placid. Jana looked as though her head was about explode.  
  
“I do hope you’ll stay for dinner,” Malik told her.  
  
“Sadly, I already have plans this evening,” she replied quietly.  
  
“We certainly won’t keep you then.” Ariyan smiled, and Jana growled lowly.

                          ***

Malik made his way to the kitchen and Ariyan followed behind him. After they dropped the groceries off in the kitchen, they walked through to Ariyan’s room so Malik could write down the instructions for the pork stew.

“This is a mistake,” Ariyan whispered, watching Malik write quickly. “What if I mess it up? What if he hates it?”  
  
“What if you do? What if he does?” Malik shrugged and handed him the parchment. “Can you read that?” The man’s handwriting was childish, and ugly, but it was legible enough.  
  
Ariyan nodded before he pressed on. “What if he gets sick from eating it?”  
  
“Worse things could happen.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“One time, Frey got a nail the size of my index finger stuck in his foot. Gangrene was setting by the time he told my mother. The healers were about to chop the entire thing off.”  
  
“Disgusting.”  
  
“You asked.” Malik laughed. “As long as the food doesn’t kill him, I’d say you’re in the clear.”  
  
“You have a strange way of thinking, Malik.” It wasn’t quite optimism, but it was a welcome change to all the melancholy in Ariyan’s life the past months.

  
“It’s not about, the food, Ariyan, it’s about the thought. Lord Erik isn’t going to care what you cook for him. You’re making it because you want to take care of him, right?” Ariyan nodded, not feeling nearly as confident as Malik. “Besides, from the way Lord Erik was just looking at you, the last thing he’s worried about eating is food.”  
  
“Meaning what?” Ariyan frowned.  
  
“Nothing.” Malik chuckled as he stood.  
  
After Ariyan changed his clothes, they made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Ariyan inspected the stove, and realized it took firewood instead of oil.  
  
“Check and make sure there’s wood already on the burner,” Malik instructed Ariyan. Ariyan did as he was told, opening the chute at the bottom. He could see a full stack of firewood, already prepared. Jana might have been a snake, but she _was_ a hard worker.  
  
“It’s full.” Ariyan stood upright.  
  
“Okay. Grab the matchbox, and light it.” Ariyan nodded before he made his way over to the drawer with the matches. He opened the top of the stove, and peered inside before dropping the lighted match in. When the flame initially lit, it gave off a strange and strong odor.  
  
“Malik…” Ariyan frowned.  
  
“Hmm…” The man was busy chopping up vegetables for the stew.  
  
“Are you sure I did it right? It’s giving off a weird—”  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
Ariyan’s words were cut by a whoosh of fire and heat that exploded from the oven. He instinctively covered his face with him arm, but it didn’t break his fall from when he jumped back from the flames. The fire ate through the remainder of the wood, and begin to spread out over the countertops. Malik screamed for Erik, grabbing whatever he could to put out the flames engulfing the stove.

"Ariyan" Malik cried. "Ariyan get up!"

Ariyan was still dazed by the blast, but he could feel the heat filling up the tiny kitchen. The flames were gaining momentum, seeping through the steel encased oven.   
  
Malik screamed again, and Erik swooped into action. He pushed Malik aside before grabbing a massive bag of ice salt by the kitchen door, and dousing it over the flames.  
  
Malik coughed and wheezed as he staggered over to Ariyan on the floor. Ariyan could barely see as the cloud of black smoke began to rise and fill his own lungs. Erik lifted him off the ground, and then directed Malik to go and call for Anatoly.

  
After Erik placed him on his own bed, he spoke to him calmly, trying to figure out what happened. The Lord held his face firmly and Ariyan fought to focus on his ice blue eyes.  
  
“I…the wood…” Ariyan tried to form coherent sentences, but he was still coughing. “When I put the match in, it just— exploded,” he wheezed. He rolled over and held his mouth, holding back his urge to hurl. Erik brought him a bucket, and Ariyan gagged before he coughed up watery saliva. He coughed so long and hard that it made his stomach hurt.  
  
When Anatoly arrived, his coughing had finally subsided. He was drinking a cup of cold water Erik fetched for him, sitting upright. Erik barked at Anatoly for taking so long, but Ariyan raised his hand reflexively to calm the alpha. Erik stared down at him, and Ariyan retracted his hand slowly, determined not to blush. He hadn’t meant to reach out to him. He could feel Erik’s agitation, and he moved on instinct.  
  
“Malik told me what happened. I came as soon as I could,” Anatoly answered.

  
“It’s all right.” Ariyan shook his head. “I’m okay.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” Anatoly checked his lungs, and then the wound on his arm. He rinsed off the burn with cool water, and used a towel to dry it before wrapping it in gauze. After that, he placed cold compresses on his neck and head, and gave Ariyan a sleep aide.  
  
“He has a pretty severe burn on his arm,” Anatoly told Erik as he came to his bedside. “With proper care, the damage should be minimal, but it’ll leave a scar. I’ve given him something for the pain to help him sleep, but you may want to check on him throughout the night.”

Erik nodded.  
  
“No need to chop off my foot,” Ariyan said groggily. “I’m fine.”  
  
“In addition to that,” Anatoly pressed on, ignoring Ariyan’s high ramblings. “He needs to stay hydrated at all times.”  
  
“Malik, I’d like to speak with you for a moment.” Anatoly and Malik left the room, leaving Erik and Ariyan alone again.  
  
“You’re probably mad, right?” Ariyan asked Erik. “About the food?” He shook his head slowly as his eyes lolled to the back of his head.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Ariyan whispered. “I made a mess…in the kitchen…” Erik hushed him, before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The medicine Anatoly had given him was beginning to work. He could tell because he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Erik when he hovered above him, staring at him worriedly. It was the last thing he remembered before he smiled gently, and drifted to sleep.

                           ***

When Ariyan woke the next day it was late afternoon. Erik was already at his bedside with a tray made up for him to eat.  
  
“I feel all right,” Ariyan said in answer to Erik’s question. His arm was throbbing, but he wasn’t going to tell Erik that.  
  
“What happened yesterday?” he questioned. “I remember Malik and I…Malik and were cooking and then— ” Ariyan gasped. “Malik! Is Malik okay? Did the fire spread?!” he almost jumped from the bed, but Erik held him firmly in place. After the alpha assured him Malik was safe, he explained that they there was an explosion, but they didn’t know what had caused it.  
  
“The only thing I remember is lighting the flame.” Ariyan shook his head feeling useless. He’d never used a wooden stove before, but that didn’t explain why it had burst into flames. He adjusted on the bed, lifting his arm to balance, and hissing when the wound began to sting.  
  
“It’s fine,” Ariyan grit through his teeth. Ariyan looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He called for the guest to answer, and Anatoly stepped through, holding his medical bag.  
  
“You’re here early,” Ariyan said.  
  
“I’ve been here since earlier. Lord Erik refused to let me wake you,” Anatoly replied pointedly. Ariyan darted his gaze to Erik before he swallowed. “Glad you slept well.”  
  
“Well enough.”  
  
“Lord Erik, do you mind getting Ariyan some cold water please? I’d like to clean and change Ariyan’s bandages.” Erik grunted before he made his way to fetch the water.  
  
“How do you feel?” Anatoly sat down his bag gathering his supplies.  

"Tired,” Ariyan croaked. “My stomach hurts.”  
  
“You missed dinner last night, and breakfast. You’re probably hungry.”  
  
“Mm…” Ariyan nodded. “But the very thought of eating makes me feel sick.”  
  
“Try a little bit of toast to start with. Then see if you’ve got the stomach for anything else.”  
  
Ariyan nodded as Anatoly began to unwrap the bandages on his arm. He hissed as Anatoly used a green tinted substance onto the wound. The sickly blisters on his arm had ruptured, leaving the once pale skin, red, scarred and enflamed.

“It stings,” Ariyan grit through his teeth. His eyes watered as Anatoly dabbed the excess fluid with cotton balls.

"It looks better today than it did yesterday."

"Comforting."  
  
Anatoly wrapped his arm in gauze, staring at him with a small smirk.  
  
“What?” Ariyan glared at him.  
  
“Lord Erik was practically distraught when he saw you incapacitated.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And, he told me to cook you something specially to help you get better.”  
  
“He had you cook.” Ariyan blinked. “Where’s Jana?”  
  
“She came by earlier, but Lord Erik sent her away.”

   
“Surprising.” Ariyan thought he would have her help clean up the damage.  
  
“He shouldn’t have accepted her to begin with.”  
  
“It’s none of my concern.” Ariyan looked away.  
  
He was a liar. It made him feel good that Erik had sent Jana away, and it made him feel good that Erik cared enough to have Anatoly cook for him. It made him feel good that the lord was worried about him.

"Looks like I'm out of gauze," Anatoly said, rummaging through the leather case.

"I have some," Ariyan replied. "In my trunk over there." He motioned toward his chest. Anatoly released him.  
  
“How can you find anything in here?” Anatoly complained. “It’s a complete mess.”  
  
“It should be right on the side, by the vial with the—" He remembered then what else he had in his trunk.

"Actually, Anatoly," Ariyan raised up quickly. "I'll get it! You don't have to—" Anatoly turned toward him his eyes narrowed.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding the glass jar.

"It's nothing." Ariyan reached for the herbs and Anatoly snatched it back. He opened the jar and sniffed its contents before gazing up at Ariyan.

"Do you realize what this is?" Anatoly asked, his stormy eyes creasing.

"It's none of your business," Ariyan muttered, averting his gaze.

"This is black cohosh,” Anatoly yelled. "An herb that will make you bleed for days!"

“And?” Ariyan tightened his jaw. “What of it?”

Now he stared eye to eye with the graying healer, daring the challenge. Anatoly eyes trailed to the glass and then to Ariyan’s stomach.  
  
“What have you done?” Grief and panic consumed his frail voice. “What have you done, you foolish boy!”  
  
“I didn’t do anything!"  Ariyan grabbed the jar from him.

“But you intend to?”  
  
“I didn’t say that!” Ariyan growled.  
  
“Then why do you have it!”  
  
“Because!”  
  
“Because what?”  
  
“Because I—” Ariyan clenched his jaw. He gripped the pendant hanging around his neck, and shook his head. “I don’t know.” His voice began to tremble. “I…I don’t know.”  
  
“You _do_ know, Ariyan.”  
  
“I don’t want to think about this right now.”  
  
“There’s a chance you’re carrying his child. You need to come to terms with it. _Now,_ before you make a grave mistake.”  
  
Silence. Anatoly was staring at him, but not speaking.  
  
“He destroyed my family.” He felt the tears choke him and he swallowed hard. “He killed my father, and my brother. He raped me and ripped me away from my family— "

“So _this_ is your vengeance?” Anatoly roared. “Possibly murdering your alphas heir? Killing an innocent child?”  
  
The silence between them was sharp. Ariyan didn’t dare to answer. He didn’t know what he would say, or do for that matter when Anatoly posed that kind of question. Vengeance through the murder of the lord’s heir... Hadn't Erik done that? Killed Austin for his father's sins? It was cruel...to cruel to even think. Cruel, and yet... 

Fitting.

“My brother was innocent too." Ariyan stowed the jar back into his trunk safely. “And Lord Erik killed him.” Ariyan slammed the trunk shut. "Either way it doesn't concern you." He wiped the tears from his eyes before he felt Anatoly’s palm on his shoulder.  
  
“I know you don’t believe this, Ariyan, but you have people that care about you here.” Ariyan scoffed and shook his head. “Me...”  
  
“Because Lord Erik told you to.”  
  
“Malik...”  
  
“He’s just being nice.”  
  
“Lord Erik…”  
  
A pause.  
  
“It’s just… because of the heat…” Ariyan murmured.  
  
“You can’t really be foolish enough to believe that.” He didn’t know what to believe. Erik held him like a lover, but had invited Jana into their home. “He protected you and took full care of you during your heat.”  
  
“I know that.”  
  
“He cares for you.”  
  
“Even if he does…” He couldn’t give his heart to Erik. They couldn’t live happily together. Fate demanded otherwise. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“It _matters,_ Ariyan. For the gods sake, it’s the _only_ thing that matters!”

“You don’t understand.” Ariyan shook his head.  
  
Anatoly sighed before he clasped his hands together and walked toward the door. “I'm not going to try and stop you." 

"Good."

"I'll just say one last thing..." the healer paused at the door. "My mate was killed."

A pause. Ariyan fought not to let the squeeze of sympathy overwhelm him.

"I know that," he said quietly before he nodded. "You told me he fell in battle."

"In a battle against Lord Erik's father."

Ariyan's head jerked up toward Anatoly, his frown deepening. "What?"

"It was years ago. Before you were even born. Maven was Lord Einar’s beta. His second in command." Ariyan wasn't a warrior but he knew enough about pack hierarchy to know an alpha’s second was the one man he trusted the most. With his life, with the pack, with everything...

"There was...a disagreement. Maven didn't approve of the way Einar had dealt with the Karmaria diplomats. Back then we were still trying to negotiate trade routes. Needless to say, there was a lot at stake. At some point the situation escalated. Maven challenged Einar...and well..." the healer grimaced. "If you think Lord Erik is a savage you can't dare to imagine his father..." Anatoly shook his head slowly. "I begged him, Ariyan. I begged him to spare my mate, and he cut him down in one swipe of his sword." Anatoly breathed out shakily to compose himself enough to finish the story.

"I was devastated over the loss of my mate. I decided to leave the islands for some time after that. I didn't want to be in the place that reminded me of Maven, and I had no children to tie me down. Three years later, I returned to the winter islands. Lord Einar's wife...was sick..." he explained. "She had just given birth to Einar's third child...a boy...with dark hair and ice blue eyes..." 

"Erik..." Ariyan whispered and Anatoly nodded in reply.

"Lord Einar had no one else to turn to. I was the only healer with the experience and the know-how. I was his only option."

  
"So what did you do?" he demanded. "Did you help him?"

"I had a choice, Ariyan," Anatoly said calmly. "A choice of whether I wanted to let this innocent woman die, or to let go of the rage in my heart, and choose to forgive."

"Considering you're telling me this story I presume you chose the latter," Ariyan remarked.

"I did."

Ariyan sighed shaking his head. There was no doubt in his mind. He wouldn't have saved Erik’s mother even if he had the knowledge and power. Erik's father had killed Anatoly's mate and then dared to ask for his help? Where was the justice in that?  
  
"I bet Lord Einar was grateful at least."

"I suppose you could say that.” A wry smile. “I was offered the job of tending to the medical needs of his wife."

"I thought you saved his wife?" Ariyan frowned.

"I did, but her body was still weak. She needed full time help, and Einar offered me a position as the care taker." 

"He killed your mate, and you save his?" Ariyan shook his head. “I don’t understand.” 

"Revenge is a vicious cycle, Ariyan. If I would have let his wife die, what good would it do me? What fulfillment would it bring?" 

Ariyan pressed his lips together. "So you took the job..."

"Grudgingly at first," Anatoly confessed. "I was still mourning my mate. I still blamed my heartache on Lord Einar. Eventually though, I found happiness with Lord Erik and his mother." 

"I can’t even imagine Lord Erik as a pup.” Ariyan shook his head. Erik had an aura that oozed authority, and strength. He couldn’t imagine someone like him as a vulnerable child.

"Believe it or not, Ariyan, Lord Erik was an overwhelmingly sweet child." He grimaced. "He was attached to his mother's breast, her hip, and later to her leg. He was kind, inquisitive and I dare say it, cute."

"So what?" Ariyan asked accusingly. "What happened to him?"

"Lord Einar happened to him," Anatoly replied solemnly. "After Lord Erik was chosen as the next alpha of the pack, his father took over his upbringing. I'd like to think I held back the worst of it, but Lord Erik was indeed a sweet boy, and Lord Einar was hard hearted and often times merciless."

"He sounds a lot like Lord Erik."  
  
Anatoly stared at him thoughtfully, the corners of his mouth creasing slightly. "Lord Erik shares a likeness with his father; physically and temperament wise. No one would deny that. However, recently, I have seen a change in him... Perhaps you’ve seen it too?”  
  
It was a statement, posed as a question, but Ariyan knew Anatoly didn’t expect an answer. He had seen the change in Erik.  
  
“You saved Lord Einar’s wife knowing he killed your mate. Knowing he was responsible for ruining your life. You saved her, and he never even said thank you…” He walked toward Anatoly before they were face to face. “How did you not hate him?”   
  
Anatoly reached out to touch Ariyan's cheek lightly before he smiled. "I never said I didn’t hate him, Ariyan.”  
  
“But you—”  
  
 “Saving Erik's mother wasn't about Einar, it was about me. I made the decision that I could live with..." Anatoly removed his hand. "Hopefully you'll do the same." Then Anatoly turned and exited the room leaving Ariyan speechless.                                                                                                                             

***

Ariyan sat for a long while in silence, thinking over Anatoly’s words. The healer was right of course. About his heat, about Jana, Erik and even about the potential child in his belly. He’d put off thinking about the things most effecting his life, because he didn’t want to deal with the consequences of his decisions. He’d avoided it for so, that he hadn’t even noticed how much had changed in his life. Somehow, he’d acquired a friend in Malik. A mentor in Anatoly. And possibly…a mate…in Erik.  
  
It was…terrifying.

A knock at his door.

  
Ariyan peered up when Erik entered, holding a roll of gauze.  
  
“I could have done it myself…” Ariyan mumbled, his cheeks a fiery red. “I know you’re busy. You don’t have to waste time tending to me.” Erik rolled the gauze around his arm meticulously, taking care not to wrap it too tight.  
  
“There are others more important,” Ariyan said. “Like Frey, or Utgar…or Jana,” Ariyan whispered.  
  
“Do you…” Ariyan bit his lip. The question was right on his tongue, but he didn’t know how to ask it. “You…and Jana…” he lowered his head. “Do you lay with her?” The answer Erik gave him made his heart squeeze in his chest. He swallowed the knot in his throat hard, hoping to contain his emotion. He tried to avoid Erik’s gaze, but the alpha held his face firmly.  
  
“I— I didn’t. I mean—I shouldn’t have—” Erik softly kissed away the last stammer from his lips.  
  
“I’m happy… that you’re not sleeping with her…” Ariyan whispered with their lips a hairbreadth apart. Erik kissed him again, but this time Ariyan stiffened. Erik immediately pulled away, and Ariyan realized that he was waiting.  
  
Erik was waiting for him.  
His alpha. Erik of the Blackwater was waiting. For him.  
  
The realization hit him like a wave, and threatened to take him under. Ariyan thought Erik had lost interest, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Erik wanted him, but he was waiting for Ariyan’s permission to take him.  
  
Ariyan leaned in slowly, swallowing down his apprehension, and placed a chaste kiss on Erik’s lips. When Ariyan moved toward him again, Erik met him halfway, reaching up and gripping the back of his head.  
  
‘Gods…’  
  
Erik’s tongue thrust against Ariyan’s in a kiss that was pure need. He nipped Ariyan’s lip with his already descended fangs, before he grazed his tongue over Ariyan’s tip, coaxing Ariyan to follow. Ariyan submitted without a pause. He gave into Erik’s embrace, allowing the alpha to unfasten his jacket down to his stomach. Then Erik’s lips were on him. Kissing him. Sucking him. Ariyan could feel his cock surge as Erik nipped his neck teasingly, holding one of the many keys to his arousal. Erik’s tongue moved down and over his neck, grazing his fangs over the bite. It was an outer body experience. He knew Erik had licked and kissed him this way before, but not through his own cognitive memories. It was the thump of his heart when Erik pushed him down into his spread. The ache in his balls when Erik ripped the tail of his shirt from his pants, and exposed his hard cock.  
  
When the cool air hit him, he shuddered, but Erik was already there to shield him. He leaned in and kissed Ariyan, warming him up from the inside out.  
  
“E—Erik—!"  
  
Ariyan’s body throbbed just from the tongue exchange, and he inhaled as Erik exhaled, sharing breath, spittle and heat between them. He raised his hips when Erik slid off his pants and discarded them like the hindrance they were.  
  
_Do you want this?_  
  
‘Yes.’  
_  
Truly?_  
  
“Yes,” Ariyan breathed, as Erik kissed him once more. Then Ariyan exhaled through his nose, freeing his mind in the feeling of absolute bliss.


	14. Chapter 13

Erik listened to the elders of his pack argue about the fate of the island and its people. War was coming, but thanks to Frey’s foresight, they were somewhat ready. They were still waiting on their forces to return from Karmaria, but without word from Magnus, they didn’t know when to expect the first arrivals. So much was still undetermined; a fact that had the Council fearful and uneasy. Luckily, Erik was not alone when he faced the elders. Frey was, of course, at Erik’s side, calm, quiet and observant. And Utgar stood at Erik’s right, grumbling in muted frustration as the old men bickered over the best course of action. 

“How long will we watch these old fools talk of things they know nothing about?” Utgar hissed angrily. 

Frey, standing to Erik’s left, threw the Northern General a warning look. These were the elders of the pack, and regardless of their knowledge of war (or lack thereof), their opinions deserved to be heard and respected. Erik, however, remained silent. He observed the Council, listening to their ideas and their concerns. It was important for them to get out their frustrations, and even more so for Erik to listen to them. 

“You should’ve stayed here,” Aesir roared, turning his anger on Erik. The male was frailer than Anatoly, and he shook so bad he had to rely on both his cane and the table to hold himself up. “Your desire for revenge has doomed us all!” 

Frey and Utgar both moved to speak, but Erik held up his hand to stop them. He was perfectly capable of fighting his own battles, but he wanted to make sure this discussion didn’t become just that. Before he could speak, Hakon, a large fiery-haired Alpha came to his Erik’s defense. “Oh, shut it ye’ old bastard! You, like everyone else in this room, was thirsty for blood. None but Frey counseled restraint, and not a one of us listened!” 

Frey nodded to Hakon in silent thanks, looking towards Erik for permission to speak. Erik nodded, curious to hear what his Beta had to say. 

“I would _never_ question my Alpha’s decisions,” Frey said, giving Aesir a cutting look. “I sought only to offer my counsel and guidance, as I do now. Few of you realize all that Lord Erik has done to protect our pack, but I fear fate has been against us all along. Action or inaction, the results would have been the same. War is upon us, and fighting amongst ourselves isn’t going to change that.” 

Utgar shifted uneasily on his feet. They would soon come to the part where they told the Council exactly who Ariyan was. It would not go well, and Erik could see that his old friend was preparing to fight for his Alpha. 

Erik nodded his head to Frey, a signal for his Beta that he would take over the explanation. His Council, the representatives of his people, deserved to hear the truth from their Alpha. Erik and Frey had talked at length, both trying to deduce Aaron McAlister’s reasoning for attacking the Winter Islands in the first place. It was a bold move, and one that made little sense. Why on earth would McAlister attack an ally of Karmaria? The man was a treacherous creature, but not even he would betray the king who’d given him so much power and freedom. There was only one explanation. Duncan had sent Aaron to their shores. 

Erik should have seen the double-cross sooner. It made so much sense now that his mind was no longer clouded by anger and grief. Had Duncan truly sanctioned the attack? Ordered the last of Erik’s kin murdered? As conniving as the young king was, it was out of character for him. Duncan was a lot like his father; strategic and cunning. The boy could be foolhardy and rash at times, his victories in the war against Tetta a testament to his luck rather than his skills. But even then, Duncan would have known such a violent and untoward act would set Erik on the path of revenge. Frey wanted to dissect the hows and whys, but for Erik, none of it mattered anymore. Regardless of Duncan’s reasons, it was obvious that the end game was war. 

“It’s no secret that Karmaria covets the Winter Islands,” Erik began, his booming voice deep and calm. “We control the mines that produce their weapons, meaning we control the war. William Callaghan understood this, seeking to maintain the treaty that has bound us to Karmaria for well over a century. William believed that a mutual agreement; one where we both benefited, was the wise course of action. It’s how my father was able to negotiate our access and control of the Northern Pass. Because of this arrangement, our pack has seen a spike in growth and productivity unlike any other time in our history. Access to the pass gave us access to the world.” 

“Aye, and it’s made them fear us,” Hakon grunted.” 

Erik sighed heavily. “Perhaps,” he replied, sitting up his chair. “But I’d put my money on greed. Either way, Duncan’s intends to come for us; for the islands.” 

Odell, Einar’s oldest friend, laughed bitterly. “No wonder you got yourself a mate. With your bloodline at an end, you’ve no choice but to sire an heir.” 

Both Frey and Utgar tensed, their unease not going unnoticed. 

“Unless it’s for another reason,” Odell said, his gaze narrowing. “I know there are more pressing matters at hand, but would our Lord Alpha like to explain how he became tied to his foreign beauty?” 

There was a chorus of grunts, and several nods of agreement. Frey had cautioned Erik against revealing Ariyan’s true identity, but the Alpha saw no good in lying. It would be easier to let the pack believe his mate was from Thira, but he could not, and would not, lie to the men he counted as friends and advisors. 

“Ariyan is the son of Aaron McAlister,” Erik said bluntly. 

The roar was deafening, but Erik heard Utgar’s curse and the sound of shrieking metal as he pulled his sword free. “SIT DOWN!” Utgar shouted. The men jumped back from the fearsome Alpha, several plopping down without another word of protest. Others were slower to their seats, eyeing Erik with disgust and rage. 

Erik waited patiently as the room fell silent once more. Unlike Utgar, Erik felt no need to defend himself against these men. They could seek to remove him, but any Alpha foolish enough to take up the challenge would die on the end of Erik’s sword. It was an absolute truth, therefore, a waste of time they did not have. But more to the point, Erik understood their anger and betrayal. He’d taken to bed the son of their enemy, ensuring that the next Alpha would carry the same treacherous blood. 

“I did not make the decision lightly,” Erik continued, meeting the gaze of every man in the room. “Before I realized Duncan’s betrayal, I sought to shield us from his rage. McAlister was one of his generals; a friend and ally. He would no doubt seek revenge. But then Aaron’s second son, and only surviving heir, made me an offer: His life for that of his mother and sisters.”

Erik’s thoughts wandered back to the moment. Ariyan had been fierce and beautiful, ignoring his fear and the almost certainty of death. He faced down the Alpha, fighting his terror and striking the bargain that would save his family’s lives, and end his own…

“It was a laughable suggestion,” Erik continued. “Not even I could deny that. There was no point in sparing any of them, so why hesitate?” Erik sat back in his chair, taking a moment to consider the question himself. “The gods do not offer opportunities so carelessly,” he said finally. “I realized then that the little wolf might serve a purpose after all.” 

Erik explained the details of his original plan with the Council. How he’d sought to legitimize his mating with Ariyan and claim McAlister’s lands and titles. If the challenge was recognized by Duncan, then perhaps they’d be able to avoid all-out war.

“But you’ve said it yourself,” Hakon said thoughtfully. “War is inevitable. You no longer need to shackle yourself to this boy. Cast him aside and take a proper mate. You need an heir, my lord.” 

“Kill him,” Aesir said, his sentiments echoing throughout the room. “He’s of no use to us now.” 

Erik’s jaw tightened, his anger so acute that for a half a second he saw only red. If Frey had not sensed his anger and stepped in, Erik would have painted the walls with their blood. 

“Ariyan is not his father,” Frey said firmly. “We cannot judge him for another man’s crimes.” 

Utgar grunted, nodding in agreement. It was the first time the auburn-haired Alpha had come to Ariyan’s defense, but there was no hesitation in his doing so. 

“He is an innocent,” Frey continued. “No more than a child! He cannot help who his father was, and it’s unfair to treat him with so little disregard.” 

“He is our enemy!” Aesir hissed, climbing to his feet. 

Erik moved to lunge, but Utgar’s hand was suddenly on his shoulder. His friend silently pleaded with him to sit down, but before Erik could argue, his Beta was there to back him up once more. 

“And you know this how?!” Frey demanded, rising up to meet the elderly Alpha’s challenge. “At the feast you were all extolling his beauty; his grace and poise! But now he’s suddenly a monster?!” 

“This is righteous vengeance!” Odell argued, stepping forward. “There is no such thing as ‘innocent’ when it comes to revenge!” 

“They took my granddaughter from me!” Aesir spat. “She was naught but 5 years old! I’m with Odell! There is no such thing as innocent.” 

Erik closed his eyes in an attempt to stave off the pain growing at the base of his skull. “We laid waste to his village,” he said calmly. “Killed all those who stood in our way. Do you not think there is a man just like you mourning the loss of his grandchild?”

“And?! They started this,” Aesir hissed, the pain and anger in his voice piercing Erik’s heart. “They deserved their fate.” 

Erik exchanged a look with Frey, but made no attempt to argue. “Aaron McAlister is dead. His heir is dead. I killed them both with my own hands. And when I vowed to claim his son; to fill Ariyan’s womb with my seed, it plunged McAlister into such despair that not even death will bring him comfort. He is defeated. His line has ended. His lands are burned. And those of his pack who survived are now scattered to the wind.” 

“Then kill the boy, and finish what you started,” Aesir said, meeting Erik’s gaze defiantly. 

Erik rose to his feet, every man in the room shirking away from him. “Ariyan is no longer a McAlister. He is my mate. Your Luna. And when the time comes, he will give birth to my heir. Everything else is irrelevant.” 

“By the gods… You care for him,” Odell said, his eyes going so wide they looked as though they might burst from his head. 

“I believe that would fall under the category of _irrelevant_ , Lord Odell,” Frey retorted, waiting for Erik to re-take his seat before continuing. “Now, on to more important things,” the Beta said, pulling a small scroll from this sleeve. “We’ve received a missive from the King of Tetta.” There was an audible gasp from nearly every male in the room, but Frey continued without so much as flinching. “King Philip has agreed to align with us against Karmaria, and has sent his sister, Princess Amelia, to discuss terms.” 

The men exchanged several looks with each other, but as the shock of Frey’s announcement settled, it appeared as though none would raise a word of disagreement. Karmaria wanted war, and in order to survive, they would either have to break ties and face Duncan’s armies on their own. Or side with the only people who wanted to see Karmaria fall more than them…

***

Erik was exhausted. He and his Council settled on the arrangements for Princess Amelia’s arrival, and despite their early protests regarding his mating to Ariyan, they seemed more than content with the path ahead. Perhaps they realized they had more important things to worry about than who their Alpha was fucking. If Erik’s vision came to pass, they were all doomed to death or slavery, making all of their other problems seem completely irrelevant.

With the weight of the world upon his shoulders, Erik trudged through the village towards the mountain. After his meeting with the Council, he’d been in need of a run. His wolf was relieved to be free, taking advantage of Erik’s restlessness and carrying them east towards the cliffs. Every muscle in his body ached, and his lungs stilled burned with the icy air that had rushed through him. But in those blessed moments, he’d felt relieved of his burdens. But now, as he made his way home, all his fears and concerns descended upon him without mercy. 

Skirting the edge of the market to avoid socializing, Erik caught a glimpse of Ariyan walking passed. The Alpha stopped in his tracks, blown away by the smile plastered on his mate’s face. Malik came into view, and whatever he was saying, had Ariyan laughing unguardedly. It was a harmonious sound; as if a thousand tiny bells had started ring all at once. Erik’s wolf howled in response, eager to hear more of the delightful sound. 

Erik didn’t realize he was following the two Omegas until they stopped to look inside a small store filled with exquisitely sewn, fur-lined cloaks and other accessories. The owner, Tillie, knowing that neither had the coin to purchase such things, shewed them out the door, offering Malik a few choice words. Erik frowned, waiting until the boys disappeared before making his presence known. 

“Lord Erik,” Tillie called out, coming around the counter to greet him as he entered the small shop. “It’s so good to see you! Your lovely mate was just in here. Malik was with him,” she added with a touch of distain.

“Do you not like Malik?” Erik asked, offering the plump, older woman a brief but gracious smile. “I thought he was your apprentice.” 

“That he is, but he’s more of a headache than anything else. I’d dismiss him if I could, but I swear on my life, I’ve never seen a cross-stich as delicate as his. The gloves and handkerchiefs he sews are worn by ladies at the Karmarian Court! Can you believe it, my lord?”

Erik frowned, looking down at the satin gloves and lace handkerchiefs the owner had set out for display. “I can’t imagine such things would offer much warmth.” 

Tillie chortled in amusement. “These aren’t used to keep you warm, Lord Erik. They are worn to make the wearer feel beautiful and elegant.” 

Erik nodded, vaguely remembering the ladies in Karmaria wearing such things to the balls held by the king. He’d not enjoyed his time serving as a Karmarian General, but he’d learned a great deal about the men and women he now counted as enemies. They enjoyed their fancy, frivolous things, relying on their jewels and silks to bring them happiness. 

“Your mate, however, is as sensible as you are, Lord Alpha. He set his eyes upon this cloak here. The wool is actually Tettan,” she explained. “Softer and lighter, but no less warm. The fur is Chinchilla, a rare creature found only in the forests of Tetta. I don’t often get my hands on such items, and the quality of them can be both seen and felt. Your mate has an eye for beauty, my lord. But considering he chose you as his Alpha, that’s not surprising.” 

The words were kind, but they stung like a brand. Ariyan did not choose him, nor did he choose his little wolf. 

“How much?” Erik asked. 

Tillie’s eyes went wide. “Y-you… You wish to buy it?”

“I would not ask if I didn’t.” 

She blinked several more times, not even bothering to hide her shock. “My lord, it’s quite expensive. I’m embarrassed to tell you the price for fear you’d think me a fool for purchasing the materials in the first place.” 

“You said this is the one he was drawn to, no?” 

“Aye, but—”

“Then have it clean and boxed,” Erik said. “I’ll come tomorrow to pick it up. I’ll bring 50 gold coins. If that is not enough, then—”

“That’s more than enough, my lord! Thank you!” 

The amount was nothing to Erik, but to Tillie, a talented but small-time seamstress, it was a small fortune. With any luck, it would feed her family for a year.

“He will love it, Lord Erik!” Tillie added, gingerly removing the cloak from behind the glass display case. “And the dark green of the wool will certainly bring out his beautiful eyes.” 

Erik nodded, wondering if such a ridiculous thing mattered. He’d only bought it because he wanted Ariyan to have something of his own. The clothes his mate had brought over were no match for the icy winds. He’d been forced to wear clothes given to him by Malik and a few others, and the cloaks he wore had once belonged to Danica. Though Erik had ordered a new wardrobe sewn; one that would display Ariyan’s status as Luna, his mate didn’t own a single stich of clothing that belonged solely to him. Why the Alpha was so desperate to grant his little wolf this one luxury was rather perplexing, but Erik had seen the way Ariyan looked at the cloak. The longing in those big, green eyes… The way his gloved hand had trailed down the glass display box… It seemed a crime not to buy it for him. 

“Do you have any of the fabric left?” Erik asked, a thought suddenly occurring to him. 

“Aye, my lord. Even the scrapes are precious.” 

“If you have enough, I’d like a pair of gloves made as well.” 

“Of course!” Tillie replied. “And don’t you worry about the price. Consider them a gift for your kindness. Shall I have the cloak delivered when the gloves are finished? They shouldn’t take long to sew, but I should think you’d like to give them to him all together.” 

Erik nodded. “That’s fine, thank you.” 

Continuing on his way, Erik felt oddly… lighter. He didn’t know why, nor did he wish to examine the reasons, but he liked the way he felt in that moment. He would look forward to seeing Ariyan’s face when he finally saw the gift.

***

Erik arrived home to find Jana sitting quietly in the corner, reading one of Danica’s old books. The memory of his sister made his heart clench, drawing out a long painful sigh from his towering frame. Jana looked up, her smile evaporating when she saw his face.

“I’m sorry,” she said, closing the book. “I should’ve asked before I took one of her books.” 

Erik shook his head, trying to fight off the all-consuming grief threatening to devour him. He sat on the cushioned bench, smiling down at the spot where Danica would sit and read to him. She’d lie at his feet, her head resting on his leg as she regaled him and their mother with tales of pirates and beggar kings. She’d used different voices, bringing each character to life. 

“How about some tea?” Jana suggested, climbing gracefully to her feet. “Knowing you, you’ve been running since dawn.” 

Erik grunted in reply, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as memories of his sister played through his mind. She’d been a beauty; her eyes a pale blue and her dark brown hair threaded with hints of red. She’d been the spitting image of their mother, just as strong and smart and graceful. Danica had been a genius of sorts, figuring out how to draw water from the hot springs directly into Erik’s home. She’d worked out all the mechanics, directing a team of men throughout the entire enterprise. The end result: The Alpha had his own private bath. It was a truly incredible sight, and one his mother had bragged about every chance she got. Danica had proven to the pack that she was more than a pretty face. She’d been a whirlwind of brains and beauty, fearsome and opinionated. She’d been Erik’s heart; his reason for coming home after every long and harrowing journey.

Erik still remembered the day he’d found her body. His mother had died protecting Danica; a quick death that likely spared her the same fate as her daughter. According to Frey, there wasn’t a man in Aaron’s party who hadn’t violated Danica, but it was McAlister who’d started it all off; the one who’d cut down Erik’s mother in order to get to the young girl. And then, before Danica could even process her grief and fear, he’d raped her. He’d pinned Danica to one of the tables in the great hall, tearing through her maidenhead for all to see. And when the last of them were done, it was McAlister who’d slit her throat. As if that weren’t insult enough, the monsters had stabbed through each of her hands, effectively nailing her to the table. Erik had found her with her eyes wide open, her skirts shoved above her hips with blood and semen still trickling down the inside of her thighs. 

Frey had apologized profusely for not taking her down before Erik’s return, but there had been so much chaos and death. The village had been set ablaze, remnants of the carnage still visible even now. Frey and every man, woman and child had spent the hours until Erik and his men’s returned, trying to put out the fires and rescue those fortune enough to still be alive. Utgar had offered to help Erik bury his mother and sister, but in his grief and rage, he’d shoved his friend out of the room, demanding he look away in a final attempt to protect his sister’s virtue. Erik had removed the knives, gathering Danica into his arms and cradling her against his chest. Staring at his mother’s lifeless form, he’d vowed that he would destroy everything Aaron had ever loved…

“You should let yourself cry,” Jana said, kneeling beside his chair and taking her hand in hers. “There is no shame in it.” 

Erik opened his eyes, lifting his head to look down at her. His pain was reflected in her dark gaze, and he remembered how much she’d cherished Danica and her friendship. Jana had loved his sister, and she’d no doubt wept for the loss of her light in this world. 

Erik pulled his hand free of her hold, shaking his head in reply. “What good would my tears do for them?”

“None,” Jana answered truthfully, handing him a cup of tea. “But crying is something we do for ourselves. It’s a way to let go of the pain.” 

He smiled weakly at her words, wondering if there was any truth to them. He hadn’t cried since he was a pup clinging to his mother’s skirts. Would it do any good? Would he stop feeling such agony at their mere memory of them? Erik reached down to take the book Jana had placed on chair behind her. For a brief moment, they were but inches apart, her full red lips close enough to kiss… But Erik didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t even hear Jana’s sharp intake of breath, or the look of utter defeat that shadowed her beautiful face as he pulled away. 

“Ariyan can read,” Erik said absently, examining the title he couldn’t read. “Did you know that? He has a voice meant for telling stories. I think Danica would’ve liked him.” 

“I’m sure she would have,” Jana replied, a bite to her tone that was subtle enough for Erik not to notice. “Perhaps you should ask _him_ to read to you.” 

Erik smiled at the idea, not even realizing the expression on his face. He shook his head, knowing exactly what Ariyan’s answer would be. The tension between him and his mate could be cut with a knife, and though they didn’t hate each other per se, it was clear that Ariyan held no love for the Alpha. 

Over the past month, Erik had tried to be kinder; gentler. He’d greet his mate every morning at breakfast. And at dinner, he would ask questions about Ariyan’s day, trying to ignore how much pleasure his answers gave him. His little wolf had found a friend, and together with Malik, the two went exploring. Their favorite place of late was the baths. Erik didn’t approve of his Luna visiting that den of secrets and gossip, but it gave Ariyan such joy that the idea of taking it away, after everything else he’d taken, was something Erik simply couldn’t do. 

There was, however, some manner of good that came from Ariyan’s time with the mischievous Malik. His little wolf’s curiosity grew by the day, and Erik found himself looking forward to each and every one of the boy’s questions. Recently, Ariyan had conceded to taking walks with him. Allowing the Alpha to show him parts of their land, and explain more about its history. Ariyan’s eyes would sparkle with excitement; hanging on Erik’s every word. It made the Alpha’s heart swell with pride and… some other feeling he couldn’t quite describe. But at soon as the walk came to an end, they would go their separate ways and he would be left wanting more. 

A kiss… That’s what he wanted. One like they’d shared during Ariyan’s heat. Erik found himself dreaming of it. Not the sex they had, not the insatiable need he’d seen burning in those beautiful green eyes. What he missed most of all was the feel of Ariyan’s soft lips against his. He missed the decadent taste of his mouth, and the feel of his slight weight pressed against his wide chest as his arms held him tightly… 

How difficult it had been for him in the weeks after the heat. Ariyan remembered nothing. But Erik? He could recall every waking second with startling clarity. He was haunted by the images, desperate to claim his lover, but saddened by the knowledge that their coupling would not be as it had during the heat. Erik had never known sex could be satisfying _beyond_ the physical. That he could reach such pleasures with a single person made him wonder why Alphas weren’t more eager to find an Omega to claim. It might not be love between them, but there was definitely something else. Something transcendent… Something more all-encompassing than mere love… Erik had felt it in the depths of his soul, and it killed him that Ariyan hadn’t. 

“No,” Erik said to Jana, taking a sip of his tea. “I don’t think he wishes to read to me. But perhaps he would enjoy Danica’s books. They always brought her such joy. Maybe they’ll do the same for Ariyan.” 

He handed her the book, moving to set his tea down on the tray she’d brought over. Jana reached out to stop him, but before she could speak her thoughts, Ariyan and Malik burst through the door. 

Oh, but he was beautiful… Ariyan’s pale blonde hair was piled atop his head; his cheeks flushed a deep red from the cold. His eyes were wide and curious, so pale that they appeared almost translucent. Erik’s wolf howled in need, and for once, the man thought to listen. He wanted to snatch Ariyan up, toss him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bedroom. He wanted to spend the night searching for that ‘something else’ swirling in those beautiful green eyes. 

Erik was vaguely aware of the discussion between the three Omegas, but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Ariyan. Every time he tried, his little wolf would give a small frown at his friend’s words, or reach up to tuck one of those untamable strands of hair behind his delicate ear. Erik’s body responded to every one of his mate’s small gestures, his cock straining against his trousers… 

“Anyway,” Malik said, his tone almost flippant. “I’m happy to see that our Luna and Alpha have such dedicated pack members. It’s so hard to find good help these days, wouldn’t you agree Lord Erik?”

Erik blinked at the sound of his name, the spell Ariyan had cast upon his arrival shattering all at once. Ariyan turned toward the Alpha as if finally acknowledging his presence. Erik grunted in agreement, hoping that was the right response to the question. 

“I have… things to attend to,” Erik said suddenly. With three sets of eyes on him, the Alpha was starting to feel out numbered. The house, though large and spacious, suddenly felt suffocating. 

When Erik stood, he and his mate’s eyes met once more, and Ariyan’s face flushed a deeper, richer red. Erik swallowed tightly, excusing himself from the room without a backwards glance. He made a beeline for his bedroom, waiting until his body calmed before preparing for his bath… 

It was Malik’s screams that brought Erik racing half naked from bathing room. There was such fear in the boy’s voice that the Alpha feared the worst. When he saw the fire and Ariyan’s small frame sprawled across the floor, every protective instinct within him roared to life. As it stood, the fire was the biggest threat. Grabbing a massive bag of ice salt by the kitchen door, Erik tossed it onto the flames. Thick black smoke filled the room, but the fire at least was out.

Malik coughed and wheezed as he staggered over to Ariyan on the floor, but then Erik was there, shoving Malik towards the exit. “Open the door!” he commanded. “We need to get the smoke out! While you’re at it, go and fetch Anatoly!” 

Gathering Ariyan into his arms, Erik swept him from the smoke filled kitchen and rushed him to his bedroom. Erik placed his little wolf on the bed, speaking calmly as he checked Ariyan for injuries. The Alpha’s heart was pounding, and the scent of his own fear filled his nostrils. He could have lost Ariyan. His mate could have died and he’d be carrying yet another body to his family’s burial site. He cupped Ariyan’s soot covered face, taking a moment to remind himself that his little wolf was alive and safe. 

“Are you alright?” Erik asked, helping Ariyan lay down, but careful not to jostle his arm. It had been injured in the fire; the wound an angry, blistering red. “What happened?” 

“I…the wood…” Ariyan tried to explain, but he was still coughing. “When I put the match in, it just— exploded,” he wheezed. He rolled over and held his mouth, holding back his urge to hurl. Erik brought him a bucket, and Ariyan gagged before he coughed up watery saliva. He coughed so long and hard, Erik feared it would be the smoke that claimed his mate’s life after all. 

Erik rubbed Ariyan’s chest, brushing back his blonde hair and wiping the involuntary tears from his pale cheeks. 

“It’s okay,” Erik whispered. “I’m here. Breathe, little one. You’re safe now, I promise.” 

Erik wasn’t sure if his words were of any comfort to Ariyan, but he succeeded in making himself feel better. His mate was safe, and as close to being in his arms as circumstances would allow. Slowly but surely, Erik’s heart rate slowed. He wanted to remain calm for Ariyan’s sake, so he refused to tell his little wolf how bad the burn to his arm truly was. 

“I’m going to get some water for you,” Erik said. Ariyan’s grip tightened, and the Alpha’s chest seizing at the small, but profound gesture. “I’ll be right back, I swear.” 

When Anatoly arrived, Ariyan’s coughing had finally subsided. Erik was helping him drink a cup of cold water, and the little blonde had managed to sit upright. 

“What took you so long?!” Erik barked at Anatoly. Your Luna is injured and you decide to take your precious fucking time getting here! I should have you—!” 

Ariyan raised his hand reflexively to calm the Alpha. Erik stopped before he could voice the threat. He stared down at Ariyan’s hand on his arm, a feeling a peace settling around him all at once. The fight sort of… drained from his muscles, his little wolf’s reassuring expression putting him at ease. Taking a deep breath, Erik exhaled slowly as Ariyan retracted his hand. 

“Malik told me what happened,” Anatoly answered. “I came as soon as I could,” 

Erik nodded once, moving out of the way so Anatoly could tend to his mate. 

“It’s all right.” Ariyan shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Anatoly checked his lungs, and then the wound on his arm. He rinsed off the burn with cool water, and used a towel to dry it before wrapping it in gauze. After that, he placed cold compresses on his neck and head, and gave Ariyan a sleep aide.

“He has a pretty severe burn on his arm,” Anatoly told Erik as he came to his bedside. “With proper care, the damage should be minimal, but it’ll leave a scar. I’ve given him something for the pain to help him sleep, but you may want to check on him throughout the night.”

Erik nodded, relief washing over him. 

“No need to chop off my foot,” Ariyan said groggily. “I’m fine.”

“In addition to that,” Anatoly pressed on, ignoring Ariyan’s high ramblings. “He needs to stay hydrated at all times.”

Erik nodded once more, determined to follow the healer’s directions to the letter. 

“Malik, I’d like to speak with you for a moment.” Anatoly and Malik left the room, leaving Erik and Ariyan alone again.

“You’re probably mad, right?” Ariyan asked Erik. “About the food?” He shook his head slowly as his eyes lolled to the back of his head. “I’m sorry…” Ariyan whispered. “I made a mess…in the kitchen…” 

“Hush, little wolf,” Erik replied, his thumb gently stroking Ariyan’s cheek. “Everything in the kitchen can be replaced. You, however, cannot.” 

Erik leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s forehead. The medicine Anatoly had given him was beginning to work, he could tell by the dreamy look in Ariyan’s eyes. 

“Sleep now,” Erik said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

***

Erik had remained awake the entire night, keeping vigil at Ariyan’s bedside. As a soldier, he quickly learned that sleep wasn’t the necessity most believed it to be. When Ariyan woke the next day it was late in the afternoon. Erik was already at his bedside with a tray made up for him to eat. Anatoly had come over to see to the cleaning of the kitchen, and had prepared a light broth for Ariyan’s meal.

“How are you feeling?” Erik asked, setting the tray down. 

“I feel all right,” Ariyan answered, but the way Ariyan winced when he moved to sit up said otherwise. 

“Anatoly’s here,” Erik said. “We’ll have him look you over just to be sure.” 

“What happened yesterday?” Ariyan asked abruptly. “I remember Malik and I… Malik and I were cooking and then— ” he gasped. “Malik! Is Malik okay? Did the fire spread?!” he almost jumped from the bed, but Erik managed to hold him in place.

“Malik is fine,” Erik explained. “And he’s just as worried about you as you are of him. He’s come by to visit three times already,” he added with a snicker. “Once you’ve eaten, I’ll let him come in for a visit.” Erik propped his mate up with pillows, then set the tray of food on his lap. “As for what happened,” he continued, “there was an explosion. I’m still trying to work out the details, but I was hoping you could tell me some of what you remember.” 

“The only thing I remember is lighting the flame.” Ariyan shook his head, clearly wishing he knew more. He adjusted himself so he could eat, letting out a small yelp of pain when he put too much weight on his arm.

“Careful,” Erik said, detesting the tremor in his voice. He hated seeing his mate in pain. He wished there was a way from him to take on the injury; to bear the pain for his lover.

“It’s fine,” Ariyan grit through his teeth, looking up when the knock on the door came. Before either of them could answer, Anatoly stepped inside, holding his medical bag.

“You’re here early,” Ariyan said.

“I’ve been here since this morning. Lord Erik refused to let me wake you,” Anatoly replied pointedly. “I’m glad you slept well.”

“Well enough.”

“Lord Erik, do you mind getting Ariyan some cold water please? I’d like to clean and change Ariyan’s bandages.” 

Erik grunted in reply, giving Ariyan one last look before taking his leave. The kitchen was clean, but the damage to the stove was irreparable. Jana had come by to offer her assistance, but Erik sent her away. Her arrival had brought with it a sense of unease that rippled through his spirit. It was an odd sensation, one Erik blamed on lack of sleep and Ariyan’s condition. As it stood, the Alpha didn’t want anyone in their space. Anatoly was a necessity, and Malik would be allowed only because Ariyan wished it. 

“Lord Erik?” 

The Alpha turned to find Malik standing in the doorway. His complexion had taken on an ashen hue, and he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept either. 

“He’s fine,” Erik said reassuringly. “He’s awake and eating.” 

“Thank the gods!” Malik breathed, the tension in his body seeming to melt away. “I’ve never prayed so hard in my life!” 

Erik chuckled softly to himself. “Neither have I.” 

Malik blinked in confusion, but then his face broke into a smile. “It must have been _your_ prayers they heard, my lord. I fear I haven’t much sway when it comes to garnering their favor. But you, Lord Alpha, are blessed and highly favored.” 

Erik shook his head in response. “If that were true, the stove never would have exploded, and my mate would never have been hurt.” 

“Aye, but the gods work in mysterious ways, do they not? Perhaps this was meant to happen,” Malik offered.

“I thought the same,” Erik replied. “But for the life of me, I can’t figure out why they would allow such an innocent creature to suffer.” 

Silence fell between them, but it was Malik who broke it. “My lord, forgive my boldness, but do not allow Jana back into your home!” 

Erik turned then, the glass of water for Ariyan left forgotten on the counter. “Why?” 

Malik licked his lips, his gaze dropping to the floor. He started to speak several times, but couldn’t seem to form the words.

“Answer me, boy,” Erik growled. He’d had a bad feeling about Jana’s arrival that morning, and he felt the same unease at Malik’s words.

“Ariyan does not want her here,” Malik said in a rush. 

Erik’s eyes narrowed on the Omega. He had a feeling that the boy’s confession wasn’t _really_ what he’d wanted to say. “Why not?” Erik asked, probing deeper.

“He knows she used to be your lover,” Malik explained. “He thinks… he thinks you’re sleeping with her again.” 

Erik growled at the suggestion. “I would never betray my mate!” 

Malik shrank back against the wall. “He’s not the only who thinks so, my lord. And Jana has done nothing to stop the rumors. She tells everyone how you sleep in separate beds, and how you refuse to lay with Ariyan.”

Erik bristled with anger, the intensity of it causing his vision to splinter for a brief second. Jana had been his friend first and foremost; a familiar face that had reminded him of his time with Danica. He’d been selfish in wanting her near, especially when they could never be lovers again. But, strangely enough, he’d never thought about how Ariyan would feel about her presence there, nor the perception it would give others. Add the fact that Jana had been gossiping about what happened in the privacy of his home… it was unforgivable! 

“I will take care of Jana,” Erik replied, snatching the glass off the counter and cursing as it sloshed over the rim. “Come back at dinner. I’ll let you visit with him then.” 

“Please don’t be mad at Ariyan!” Malik exclaimed, reaching out stop him. “He would’ve told you. I’m sure he would. He’s just…” the boy’s arm dropped, his gaze looking away. “He’s afraid of you.” 

Erik’s anger dissipated, his shoulders sagging at Malik’s words. “I know.” That was all he said before making his way back to Ariyan’s side.

***

After dinner, Erik escorted Malik to the door. The boy’s visit had brought Ariyan a great measure of happiness, but when Ariyan yawned sleepily, Erik knew it was time for Malik to take his leave. Once Ariyan was tucked into bed, the Alpha excused himself so he could clear away the dishes and take a much needed bath. When he finished, he grabbed the supplies Anatoly had left so that he could change the bandages on Ariyan’s arm. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited for Ariyan’s permission to enter.

“I need to change your bandage,” Erik said, closing the door behind him. His furnace was working overtime, and the Alpha wanted to keep all the heat inside the room. 

“I could have done it myself…” Ariyan mumbled, his cheeks a fiery red. “I know you’re busy. You don’t have to waste time tending to me.” 

“This isn’t a waste,” Erik said simply. “You are my only concern right now.” Removing the old gauze, Erik took a moment to check the wound then applied the foul smelling ointment to the burn. When he was done, he carefully rolled the fresh gauze around Ariyan’s arm, making sure not to wrap it too tight. 

“There are others more important,” Ariyan said. “Like Frey, or Utgar…or Jana,” Ariyan whispered. “Do you…” Ariyan bit his lip. “You…and Jana…” he lowered his head. “Do you lay with her?” 

“I have never betrayed you,” Erik said firmly, capturing and holding Ariyan’s gaze. “And I never will. She is gone from this house and from my life. Never think of her again, little wolf, because I never will.” 

Ariyan eyes filled with tears as he stammered through his reply. “I— I didn’t. I mean—I shouldn’t have—” 

Erik kissed him then, bringing his stuttering to an end. What possessed him to do such a thing, the Alpha would never know, but when Ariyan didn’t flinch or pull away, Erik’s heart soared. 

“I’m happy… that you’re not sleeping with her…” Ariyan whispered, their lips a hair’s breadth apart. 

Erik took a chance and kissed him again, but this time Ariyan stiffened. Erik immediately pulled away, cursing himself for taking such liberties. His mate was recovering from a traumatic experience, and Erik was trying to wet his cock. He felt ashamed of his actions. No wonder Ariyan still feared him. He started to apologize, something he’d _never_ done in his life, but then the most unexpected thing happened. Ariyan leaned in to kiss _him_! 

This kiss was painfully sweet, laced with the kind of innocence that made good men want to bad things… Ariyan sat back again, searching Erik’s eyes as if he were waiting for him to say or do something. Erik drew a shaky breath, remaining perfectly still for fear of ruining this precious and precarious moment. But then Ariyan leaned in again, and Erik could not hold himself back any longer. He met his lover half way, claiming his lips the way he’d done so many times during the heat. 

Erik felt it then; the fire, the passion, the unbridled need that had once consumed them both. He tried to slow down, to curb his lust, but it had been so long. So very, very long… The desire he’d fought so hard to suppress the past few weeks bubbled up within him, blossoming in his chest until he felt like he might exploded. He growled against the heat of Ariyan’s mouth, his tongue forcing those soft, plump lips apart. 

Erik felt the moment his mate submitted, his wolf howling and clawing at its cage. This is what they wanted, what they’d waited so patiently for… The Alpha fought against the animal deep within, aware of what would happen should he unleash the wolf upon its prey. The beast would not stop. It would not yield. It would devour every inch of Ariyan until there was nothing left. 

The Alpha’s hands shook as he unfastened the jacket Ariyan wore. He wanted to tear it off, to shred every piece of clothing that dared to separate him from what he desired most. But this unexpected moment was so fragile; so delicate. Erik felt like one wrong move and it would shatter in an instant. ‘Breathe…’ He commanded to himself. ‘Patience… Control…’ He was locked in a battle with his wolf, both seeking dominance. Erik repeated the words in his mind like a mantra, hoping to draw strength from them. Sadly, he was losing to the beast…

Erik ripped the tail of Ariyan’s shirt from his pants, exposing his small, hard cock. Erik groaned as if in pain, looking to his mate for permission to continue. Stopping would be damn near impossible, and if this wasn’t what Ariyan wanted, wholly and completely, Erik wasn’t sure he’d have the wherewithal to end his carnal assault. But the look in Ariyan’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. His little wolf wanted his touch; his kiss… He claimed his lover’s mouth once more, taking what was freely given. With Ariyan’s submission came a sense of accomplishment. Like Erik had felled a worthy enemy, or led his men to a glorious victory.

“E—Erik—!" Ariyan exclaimed breathlessly. 

The Alpha growled at the sound of his name on Ariyan’s lips. “I love when you call to me,” he murmured, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down his lover’s neck and across his collar bone. “Say it again…” 

When he heard his name a second time, Erik pulled back, staring deeply into his lover’s eyes as he slid off Ariyan’s pants. This was the point of no return. Once their lips met, once he slid between Ariyan’s thighs, there would be no going back. Erik hesitated, but then he heard Ariyan whisper, “Yes,” and Erik was kissing him once more…

Erik ripped off his own shirt, undoing the front of his pants so he could free his massive length. He was in physical pain, his body so keenly aware of Ariyan writhing beneath him, that he feared he’d cum just from the sight of him. Slowly but surely, Erik loosed his wolf, giving into this animal’s insistence. His kisses became more demanding, his hands delving into the places Ariyan once sought to hide from him. It was too much too fast, and even as his mind acknowledged this fact, Erik couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted to be balls deep inside Ariyan, wrench every orgasm from his little wolf’s body from then until dawn. 

The scent of fear, ripe and potent, filled the Alpha’s lungs. He needed to stop; to slow down. Erik could hear Ariyan begging him to do so; feel those small hands shoving at his massive chest. When had Erik ceded control to his wolf? When had he become the one locked within the cage? 

Ariyan shrieked for Erik to stop, and it was the sheer terror in his voice that sent Erik’s wolf scurrying back to the shadows. The Alpha threw himself off Ariyan, practically falling off the bed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, mumbling a half-coherent apology as he gathered his clothes and stumbled from the room. 

Erik struggled to button his pants around his rock hard cock, pulling his shirt on just before he yanked the front door open and burst into the night air. He sucked in long, deep gulps of frigid air, his lungs burning in his chest. Without a second thought, he raced down the ice cold steps, desperate to put space between him and Ariyan. The second his foot hit flat land, he shifted into his wolf, racing through the streets of the village and toward the forest beyond…

***

The days that followed were uncomfortably tense. Erik would find himself trying to apologize to Ariyan, only to fail miserably and flee from the room, leaving his mate utterly confused. Deciding to push Ariyan from his mind completely, Erik woke up before dawn, and made the familiar journey to Widow’s Peak. Erik knew exactly how it had gotten its name, but Nikaia never spoke of it, so neither did he. This particular patch of land currently sat right in the middle of Blackwater Forest. It’s where Erik had first met the Spirit of the Island, and it’s where he’d come to commune with her ever since.

Erik hadn’t visited the Spirt Realm since he’d boarded the ship in Thira. There’d been little time to do so on the boat, and even if he’d had, the rocking and rolling of the ship would be too distracting to maintain his connection. Why he hadn’t done so since his arrival home was an easy question to answer: He was afraid. He feared what Nikaia would show him, and after seeing the destruction of everything he held dear, Erik couldn’t bear to go back and see again. But with his spirit in disarray, Erik knew there was only one way to find his focus again. He needed to re-center himself, which meant a trip to the Spirit Realm was in order. 

Widow’s Peak was nothing more than a low-lying hill that looked completely unassuming from afar. It was considered sacred ground, and even those who knew nothing of the spirit world would be able to sense the power residing there. Every once and a while, a few of the young pups would stumble across the peak, daring each other to race to the top of the hill, only to come back with stories of the wandering ghosts who’d scared them off. But as Erik stepped into the circle, beginning his climb up the hill, he felt only the peace that came with _her_ presence. Here, there was no need for smoke and meditation. In this place, Erik need only close his eyes…

“You have been gone too long, pup,” Nikaia said. 

She stood at the top of the hill, her silvery hair rippling in a non-existent breeze. Her eyes were pupil-less, shimmering incandescent orbs swirling in their place. She took many forms, but today she was in the body of child no more than 10. She wore a gown as white as snow, making it difficult to tell where her porcelain pale skin started and the fabric began. 

Erik made no reply, closing the distance between them and falling to his knees at her feet. She cupped his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“You are tired, pup. So very, very tired.” 

Erik sighed heavily, laying all his worries at his feet. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered. “Without your guidance, I fear I’ve doomed my people.” 

“You sailed beyond my reach, pup. I would have come to you, but even a simple vision took every ounce of energy I had.” Nikaia plopped down onto the snow covered grass, patting his head as if he were a wolf cub and not a terrifying warrior. “But now you avenged your kin, and, by doing so, allowed their spirits to find peace.” 

“Is that why I can’t see them?” Erik asked. “Why they won’t come to me?” 

She smiled, tapping his nose with her finger. “They will come when you are ready?” 

“I’m ready now,” Erik argued.

“No,” she said, playfully tugging a strand of his black hair. “You are not. But you did not come here to speak of your mother and sister, and since our time together it short, we must discuss what is important _now_. War is coming, little wolf.”

“I know,” he replied. “I saw your vision. I’ve already set a plan into motion. I will do everything I can to protect this land and its people.” 

“I know,” she answered solemnly. “You have already proven what you are willing to sacrifice.” 

Erik looked up them, meeting her eerie gaze. “He was not a sacrifice,” he said firmly. “Not anymore.” 

“No, he is not,” she said with a smile. “My reach does not extend very far, pup, but I saw _him_ long before you ever did.” 

Erik shook his head in confusion. “Are you saying you saw our mating before it happened?” 

“I see everything,” she replied, her voice taking on a hint of sadness Erik could not ignore. 

“What else have you seen?” he asked pleadingly. 

“A man should not know his future.” 

“So you always say,” he hissed in frustration. “But you showed me the war that is coming. Is that not the future?” 

“It is,” she answered, “but one you already knew would come to pass.”

Erik sat back on his heels, wanting to question her further, but aware of the consequences should he do so. Her angelic expression had taken on a formidable scowl, and he knew he was in dangerous territory.

“Forgive me,” he said in a defeated voice. “Of late, I find myself rather affected by my mate.” 

Nikaia stared at him so intently, Erik feared she would not forgive his insult. “Don’t be afraid to love him,” she replied, her voice so soft Erik wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. 

Erik laughed bitterly. “Easier said than done.” 

She paused then, her expression growing so painfully sad. “What did he do to you?” 

“Who? Ariyan?” he asked in confusion.

“Your father…” she whispered. “I loved Einar. He was precious to me, as you are now. But then he left. He was gone for so long that he stopped hearing my call.” She reached out to cup Erik’s face, her small hand cold against his cheek. “I wish he could’ve have loved you the way you deserved to be loved.”

Erik jerked back, scrambling away from her. “I’m well aware of how little my father cared for me.” 

“Promise you won’t leave me, pup,” she whispered, looking up at him with such pain in her liquid gaze. “Promise me that you will choose your heart over the sword.” 

Erik frowned, not quite understanding her meaning. Before he could ask her what she meant, she transformed into her true form: A massive white wolf. 

“PROMISE ME!” she roared, the force of her power throwing him back several feet. 

“I promise!” Erik shouted over the swirling wind. “I will choose my heart over the sword!” 

She howled then, the sound pure and melodic. It was a sign of her contentment, making it hard for Erik to truly fear her. Then, just like that, she shifted back into her childlike form, her smile bright and joyful. “Come with me,” she said, skipping off into the woods.

Erik followed, wondering when they would start planning for the war that was coming. Surely she had some sort of guidance for him. They’d wandered close to a mile before Nikaia came to an abrupt halt. 

“Do you trust me, pup?” She asked the question with a hint of amusement. 

“You know I do,” Erik replied with an indulgent smile. 

“Then take this flower to your mate. He will like the cloak and gloves, but he will _love _the flower.”__

__Erik frowned once more. “I didn’t come here to talk of Ariyan. We are preparing for war. I need—”_ _

__“Take him the flower,” she said firmly. “Everything else will fall into place.”_ _

__“A flower?” Erik said incredulously. “A flower is supposed to help me win this war?”_ _

__She smiled up at him. “No, silly pup. Not the flower.”_ _

__In the span of a single breath, Erik felt himself expelled from Spirit Realm. The force of it knocked the air from his lungs, and he found himself standing alone in front of a beautiful red flower. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen, and the fact that it had survived the snow and unforgiving temperatures, spoke to the plant’s strength and perseverance. Erik couldn’t help but be reminded of his little wolf. As he plucked the flower, he felt almost guilty for ending its life._ _

__He carried the flower in his hand the entire way home, afraid to tuck it in his cloak and bend the exquisite petals. How many times had Danica read him stories of princes bringing their princesses a rose? Would Ariyan appreciate such a gesture? Erik had a feeling he would, but how he knew must be a side effect of his time with Nikaia._ _

__“Lord Erik!” Utgar called, jogging over to Erik as he entered the village. He slowed as he approached, his expression twisting into one of confusion when he saw what he was carrying. “Is that a… flower?”_ _

__“Aye,” Erik replied, keeping his steps long and brisk. Utgar didn’t seemed to mind the pace, keeping up with ease._ _

__“Okay… May I ask _why_ you have a flower?” _ _

__Erik shrugged. “It’s for Ariyan.”_ _

__Utgar snorted loudly. “So… let me get this straight. _You_ picked a flower for your mate?” _ _

__“Aye.”_ _

__“Why?” Utgar asked, genuinely curious._ _

__“Because he likes this sort of thing?” Erik replied, his words more of a question than a statement. He was going off the word of a centuries’ old spirit. For all he knew, Ariyan would hate it._ _

__The auburn-haired Alpha frowned, looking surprisingly curious. “Why?”_ _

__Erik shrugged again. “I don’t presume to know the mind of an Omega. I only know that these kinds of things make them happy.”_ _

__“Ok, but how do you know that?” Utgar queried, his insistence making Erik’s eye twitch._ _

__“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Erik demanded._ _

__This time Utgar shrugged. “Not at present. I only ask because I… I find myself dealing with a rather… perplexing Omega. He doesn’t seem—”_ _

__“He?” Erik asked. “I didn’t know you had a taste for men.”_ _

__“Yeah, well, neither did I,” Utgar said, looking as if he’d just realized this particular fact. “Perhaps that’s why I’m having such a difficult time seducing him. Do you think flowers might work on him as well?”_ _

__“I don’t know. Truth be told, I’m not sure this is going to work on mine,” Erik said, holding up the flower._ _

__Utgar sighed in frustration, looking a lot like he did when he was going into battle. Erik had never seen the Alpha so frustrated or determined when it came to the fairer sex. He couldn’t help but be curious._ _

__“Who is this Omega that has you so out of sorts?”_ _

__Utgar clearly didn’t want to say, but he and Erik had been friends long before he was the Blackwater Alpha and Utgar his general._ _

__“Malik,” Utgar replied, looking positively forlorn. “I could’ve sworn I read all the signs. The secret looks, the suggestive smiles. I made my move at the feast, and…”_ _

__“And what?” Erik asked._ _

__“He said no.”_ _

__Erik laughed, long and hard. “I can’t imagine you’ve ever heard that from an Omega!”_ _

__“Never,” Utgar concurred, his shoulders slouching even lower. “I have to say, I wasn’t sure what to do.”_ _

__Erik continued to laugh, realizing then how long it had been since he’d done so. “I think you should let that one go. After all, he’s a virgin Omega with status. Not exactly your type.”_ _

__“Perhaps…”_ _

__Erik sobered immediately, grabbing Utgar’s arm and stopping him. “He is Ivar’s son! The brother of my Beta! His status is secured. He will mate a high-ranking Alpha, but not if you fuck him first!”_ _

__“Right, of course,” Utgar muttered. “He could never be with whore mongerer like me.”_ _

__“Aye,” Erik said, making himself abundantly clear. “I let you have your fun with the widows and whores, but you will stay away from the virgins.”_ _

__“As you command, my Alpha,” Utgar said with a bow._ _

__Erik sighed heavily, watching his friend stalk away. He would have to keep an eye on Malik. Utgar was a good man, but monogamy wasn’t his strong suit. For Malik, and Frey’s sake, Erik would have to find a suitable Alpha for the boy to mate._ _

__Erik trudged on, making his way back home. When he arrived, Ariyan was nowhere to be found. Since his mate had taken up residence in his mother’s room again, he decided to leave the flower on Ariyan’s pillow. His mate would see it when he returned home and, hopefully, whatever was to fall into place would happen sooner rather than later._ _

____

***

_A few days later…_

Erik waited for Ariyan, surprised when his mate came out of his room wearing the dark green cloak and gloves. The box had been delivered the night prior, and Erik had given it to his mate when he returned from the baths. The look on his face had brought a smile to the Alpha’s face, one that had carried over to this morning. Ariyan had been in complete awe of the gift, saying it was too fine a cloak to wear every day. Erik assured his little wolf that he would not have purchased it if Ariyan intended to let it gather dust in his wardrobe. Thankfully his words had struck a chord, because his mate had chosen to wear it for their outing this afternoon.

This was their first trip since their debacle of a kiss. Erik still hadn’t apologized, and since words didn’t seem like enough, he decided to take Ariyan for one of their walks. It was always easier to talk to his mate when they weren’t surrounded by the confines of their home. These walks offered them a chance to get to know one another without the pressures that came with being mated. It was almost as if Erik was courting Ariyan; waiting for the day he could properly claim the boy. It was an odd comparison since they were already mated, but appropriate nonetheless.

“You look very nice,” Erik said, remembering Frey’s words: ‘Compliment him. Omegas like that.’ “Green suits you.” 

Erik thought it would be difficult to think of nice things say, but it was surprisingly easy when it came to his mate. Tillie had been correct. The dark green brought out Ariyan’s eyes, making them sparkle and pop. Ariyan blushed in response to the Alpha’s words, mumbling a soft thank you. Erik held out his arm for Ariyan to take, and together they walked down the mountain steps. Frey had encouraged the Alpha and Luna’s walks, saying it was good for the pack to see them out and about together. This made it a great excuse for them to spend time together without either admitting that they might actually want to do so.

When they reached the forest’s edge, Erik took hold of Ariyan’s hand so he could better help him traverse the rugged terrain. “I’m the only one who comes here,” Erik explained, slowing so Ariyan didn’t tire himself out. “This is a sacred place, meant only for the sitting Blackwater Alpha. It’s a… doorway of sorts,” he continued, “one that leads to the Spirit Realm. As a child, the heir is sent into the woods, if he can find this place, having never seen it before, he is granted access into the spirit world.”

Ariyan’s expression was skeptical to say the least, but Erik couldn’t blame him. There weren’t many beyond the islands who believed in spirits, and even fewer who still worshipped the gods. Perhaps in that respect, the Winter Islands were behind the times. 

“I know it sounds strange,” Erik said, pushing a stray branch out of the way so Ariyan could pass. “Even stranger is how the hill moves.” Ariyan’s eyes went wide with shock, and Erik felt a small measure of pride for piquing his mate’s interests. “Aye, it moves,” he confirmed. “About once every fort night.” He laughed when Ariyan asked how he knew where they were going if the hill moved so often. “I just know,” he replied. “It was more difficult to hone in on the hill’s energy as a child, but Nikaia would always show me the way.” 

Ariyan’s next question was who was Nikaia? There was a sharpness to his tone that gave away his displeasure. Erik couldn’t help but smile, pleased that his little wolf was at least somewhat territorial over him. 

“I think I should start from the beginning,” Erik answered, leading Ariyan to the top of the hill. He laid out the thick wool blanket he’d tossed over his shoulder before they’d left home, then helped Ariyan sit before doing the same. “I will tell you this story exactly as it was told to me. I’ve heard it countless times since I was a child, and could likely repeat it to you in my sleep.” Lifting the corner of his cloak, he pulled Ariyan to his side so the boy could draw from his heat. Once he had Ariyan wrapped up and warm, he began his tale. 

“Nikaia was the first wolf ever to set foot on the shores of the Winter Islands. I don’t know if she was ever human in the way that you and I are, but if you reach out to take her hand, it would be as soft and real as your own. How she came to be in this place, or who she was before she arrived, I do not know. That is another story, and one she does not wish to tell. I’ve only ever known her as the Spirit of the Winter Islands, and for me that has always been enough.”

“For centuries, Nikaia was the only wolf to wander this land. But even spirits grow lonely, and soon she developed a great longing for a companion. Wolves are not meant to be alone, so, on the night of the next full moon, Nikaia called to the other half of her soul. She howled and howled, fearing that he would not hear her across the endless stretch sea. She waited a thousand years for him to answer, and she was ready to wait a thousand more. Thankfully, she didn’t have to.” 

“His name was Egil; a warrior from some long forgotten land. He’d set sail in search of a new home, but a wayward storm had blown his ship off course. When he’d stumbled upon this small island chain, he sought to make land, only to have his boat shattered on the rocky shore. Egil, however, was saved, guided to shore by an unseen force.” 

Erik nodded when Ariyan guessed correctly. “Aye, it was Nikaia who saved him. She watched Egil for several weeks after that, working to keep him alive and warm. She even wove him a cloak from her own fur to stave off the cold.”

Ariyan asked why she hadn’t revealed herself right away. After waiting a thousand years, how could she possibly wait any longer? 

“A fair question,” Erik replied, “and one I asked her when she first told me this story. She explained that love is rarely given in such haste. She needed to learn him; observe the truth in his soul. For Egil, however, it took only one look,” Erik chuckled. “For him, it was love at first sight.” 

Ariyan asked if Nikaia was beautiful, and the Alpha did not hesitate in his answer. “There are no words. I could describe her to you, but I’d never be able to capture her beauty.”

Ariyan frowned at his answer, but rather than explain he had no romantic feelings for Nikaia, Erik decided to finish the story instead. All would become clear soon enough. 

“Egil remained on the island for a full year, and for a while they were content in their love. But as summer came and went, Nikaia noticed that Egil was pulling away. It was then she learned the whole of his tragic tale. Egil’s home had been ravaged by war and famine. He’d left in hopes of finding a new home for his pack; a place where they could finally be free from war. Though he wanted to stay with Nikaia forever, he could not abandon his people.”

Yes,” Erik said, answering Ariyan’s question. “Nikaia told Egil to bring his people to the islands. Here they would be safe. Here they could start over. Egil argued of course. The land was too dangerous and the temperatures too cold, but Nikaia promised that she would teach him and his people how to survive here. The land could be tamed, just as Egil had tamed her heart. And so he left, sailing on a ship Nikaia had crafted for him. He vowed to return within a year’s time, swearing to her his love and undying devotion.” 

Erik shifted slightly, making it so they could sit a little closer. “It would be 5 years before he returned.” Ariyan gasped softly, asking if Nikaia had been upset. “Aye, she was,” he answered, “but it didn’t last long. Egil’s love had never faltered, nor had it faded. He returned to her arms, ready to give her what she wanted most. He claimed her that same night, and from their fated union, she would give birth to the first of my kin.” 

Erik waited as realization slowly dawned on Ariyan’s face. It was true. Egil of Blackwater was the first in the unbroken line of Alphas, and Nikaia had been his mate.

The fact that the Blackwater Alphas were descendants of Nikaia herself was known only to those men. It was a loosely guarded secret, but one Erik made Ariyan promise to keep. Erik hoped his mate realized the trust he’d shown by bringing him to this sacred place, and, that by divulging the truth of his lineage, he’d shared a piece of himself that he’d never shared with anyone else. Ariyan seemed a bit in shock, overwhelmed by the information, and perhaps still a bit skeptical. Regardless, Erik continued the story.

“As for Egil’s people, they are all around us. They were warriors at heart, and though they came here seeking peace, it wasn’t long before war found them once more. Nikaia kept her promise and showed them how to survive on the islands. It took many centuries to build even a fraction of what we have now. But as you can see, we are no longer just surviving. We are thriving.” 

Erik sighed heavily when Ariyan asked what happened to Egil. He wished he could tell him that he and Nikaia spend a lifetime together, and that when he died, he dwelled with her in the Spirit Realm. But it was not so. 

“Egil was an Alpha in the prime of his life when he died. He was away at sea when it happened, his spirit too far to reach his beloved in the Spirit Realm. By then, Nikaia had borne him 3 children; their first, his heir. In the beginning, she was involved in the lives of her children, her grandchildren, and even her great-great-great-grandchildren. It provided her comfort amidst her grief. But with each generation, she grew further and further apart from her descendants. But,” Erik added, wanting to give Ariyan at least a little hope, “Nikaia was unable to break the link entirely, so she made a law of sorts. The future Alpha of the Blackwater pack must pass a test. He must seek out his blood as a sign of his courage, and enter the Spirit Realm as proof of a pure heart. Only then can the Alpha be considered the _true_ heir. If they passed, then they would be forever welcomed at her side.” 

Erik tucked a strand of hair behind Ariyan’s ear, his heart growing heavy as he told the rest of his story. “I was 10 years old when I was sent into the woods. My two older brothers had gone before me and failed. I was my father’s last hope; my pack’s last hope. Unable to take food or water, I was left to find my way to Nikaia alone. I died that day. Or rather, I slipped into a place between the living and the dead. My heart was pure, and I was able to enter the Spirit Realm where she was waiting to greet me. I had proved I was brave enough to seek her out, the pride in her eyes proof of my courage. At least… that’s what I told myself that day. The truth is, I was too terrified to go back and face my father.” Erik chuckled softly, but it sounded bitter in his ears. “Death was a more comforting thought than the heel of my father’s boot. It was my fear that brought me to Nikaia, but I found her all the same. She has guided me all these years, same as the Alphas before me. And one day, she will do the same for my son. _Our_ son.” 

Ariyan grew quiet, and Erik worried that he’d said too much. He needed an heir, and in order to get one, they would have to… Well, Ariyan was no doubt thinking about what they would have to do in order to make a pup, but the boy’s next words caught Erik so off guard, he could do nothing except laugh. 

“No, little wolf,” Erik replied. “Should you give me a girl; we will have to keep trying until you bear me a son. Only a male can inherit the islands. That’s how it is, and how it will always be. Now come,” he said, helping Ariyan to his feet. “Your teeth are starting to chatter, which means we should probably head back.” 

The walk home was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Ariyan seemed lost in his thoughts, and Erik was content to reflect as well. He’d become unusually relaxed with his mate. Making accommodations he hadn’t even considered for his own blood. Danica had known how to get her way with him, but he could always see through her ploys. He indulged her at times, but usually sent her away pouting. But with Ariyan… The boy could ask him for the moon and stars, and he feared he might actually set about retrieving them. Was this what mated Alphas did for their Omegas? Did they consider moving heaven and earth just to see ONE smile? It seemed ridiculous and yet… there was little Erik wouldn’t do in order to have just one of Ariyan’s smiles directed at him… 

When they arrived home, Ariyan excused himself to the baths with a promise to return and help with dinner. Erik nodded, greeting Old Nan, their new housekeeper and cook. She was old, but not as old as Anatoly, and she’d taken an immediate liking to Ariyan. She called the boy “Elura,” meaning ‘of the snow.’ Ironic considering where Ariyan had grown up. It was more of a nod to the color of his hair; so blonde it appeared as white as the driven snow. The elderly, slightly superstitious woman was convinced that Ariyan had been touched by the Snow Goddess herself, and Erik, oddly enough, was inclined to agree. 

Nan was suggested by Anatoly. Her grand-pups were old enough to be on their own, so she was happy to come in and help Ariyan learn his duties. There would be no whispering of affairs with Nan, and the old woman, though full of stories, was far too old for gossip. 

Erik bathed as well, lingering awhile in the heat waters. He still held hopes that Ariyan would change his mind and decide to bathe at home. Perhaps even bathe _with_ Erik once or twice. It was customary for mated Omegas to wash their Alphas, or so he’d been told by Nan. The image of Ariyan kneeling at the stone bath, his delicate hands working the cloth over his body, brought on all kinds of carnal thoughts. But without a warm body to plunder, Erik was forced to push the images from his mind. He dragged himself from the stone basin and dressed for dinner. 

Ariyan was quiet during their meal, and when it was done, he practically bolted for his room. Erik frowned, looking over at Nan who’d already started clearing away the boy’s plates. 

“And here I thought he was starting to like you,” she said absently. 

“As did I,” Erik replied. 

That night, Erik lay in his bed, wondering what he might have done to upset Ariyan. Was it because he still hadn’t apologized for his behavior the other night? No, it couldn’t be that. Ariyan seemed relaxed during their outing this afternoon, and he’d even enjoyed the story. Maybe it’s what he said about them having children. That was certainly an intimate topic considering the distance in their relationship. He was trying to close the gap, but it was obvious Ariyan wasn’t ready. Erik sighed heavily, the flickering candle on his desk the only source of light. It cast shadows everywhere, their outlines dancing through the room.

Erik was drifting to sleep when the sound of his door opening pulled him awake. He frowned, wondering if he’d forgotten to close it properly. But then Ariyan’s slight frame slipped through the crack. He wore his green cloak, holding it closed as he pushed the door shut with a solid click. 

“Is everything alright?” Erik asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

Ariyan met Erik’s gaze with both fear and determination; unblinking and unyielding. The Alpha was shirtless, wearing only a pair of sleep pants. Unlike his little wolf, he didn’t require a cloak indoors. 

“Ariyan, it’s the middle of the night. What’s the meaning of—?” 

Ariyan stepped forward, letting the cloak drop to the floor at his feet. He wore not a stitch of clothing; his pale skin illuminated by the candle’s dying flame. He was trembling like a new born pup, but from the cold or Erik’s hungry gaze, the Alpha didn’t know. He wanted to gather the boy into his arms, lay him in the bed, and spend the rest of the night warming every inch of his body. Unfortunately, Erik knew he would not be able to do such a thing. He would try to be gentle, but already he could feel his restraint evaporating. 

When Ariyan stepped closer, Erik held up a hand to stop him, answering his mate’s unspoken question. “I won’t be able to stop this time,” he rasped, his voice deep and his breathing shallow. “Nor will I be able to take you gently.”

It was the truth. And as much as he hated himself for it, Erik would not lure Ariyan to his bed under false pretenses. He would take him hard and fast, and only after that first glorious release, would he be able to see to his lover’s needs. If he were a kinder, gentler man, perhaps he could’ve spared Ariyan his lusts. Sadly, he was not…

“You should go, little wolf,” Erik said, forcing himself to look away. “Go before I devour you whole.” 

But Ariyan didn’t leave. Instead, he walked right up to Erik, grabbed his face, and kissed the Alpha.


	15. Face Claims

It's common practice in role play to use face claims. These pictures give your partner a visual of what their character looks like before the role play ever starts. As the story progresses, and other (prominent) characters make an appearance, it's fun to find face claims for them as well. EAB and I thought we'd share the face claims we chose for our boys, along with some of the other characters we've created. 

Let us know if the images match what you saw in your head! If they don't, don't worry! This is just how EAB and I envision them. You all are free to see them anyway you want! We'll update this section as new characters are introduced! Oh, and feel free to make requests. EAB and I will try and find an image that fits the character.

~Aka 

Erik: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qnxtg4)

Ariyan: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=a3ialu)

Utgar: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=6yfig1)

Malik: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zl62yg)

Frey: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=34i4etg)

Anatoly: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=wus7mf)

Jana: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=140g08k)

Danica: [](http://tinypic.com?ref=314c6l4)

Nikaia (child form): [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zb6hw7)

Nikaia (adult form): [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2z7lt01)


	16. Chapter 14

"A flower?” Malik was half sitting, half laying on a chaise in the seamstress’ salon. The omega closed the shop earlier to sneak off to the baths, but now they were back, and he was frantically sewing to finish an order for a shawl. “Lord Erik gave you flowers?”

“A single rose…” Ariyan smiled to himself. “He did it while I was out yesterday. When I came back it was just sitting there.”

Malik was so enraptured by Ariyan’s story that he wasn’t even looking at the stitch. Despite that, what draped from Malik’s fingers was a shawl with meticulous and detailed design. Ariyan marveled at the young man’s talent. He was only eighteen, but he sewed better than anyone Ariyan had ever met. To be fair, Ariyan hadn’t spent his time around many omegas. Including Anatoly and Malik, he befriended a handful, but that did not make Malik’s talent any less exceptional.

“It was beautiful…” Ariyan recalled its soft petals as he’d lifted it up to his nose and smelled the fresh scent. Among the barren trees and snow, it was hard for him to accept that such a lovely flower could exist. And yet... it had withstood the harsh terrain.

“Anyway.” Ariyan stood up from his seat sighing. “I don’t think he means anything by it. He probably just saw it and picked it because he thought it looked nice.”

Malik let out a laugh so loud it startled Ariyan.

“What?” he frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Forgive me, Lord Ariyan, but your denseness rivals only that of Lord Erik’s.” Ariyan folded his arms and scowled.

“Meaning what, precisely?”

“Meaning, you lack the rudimentary basics of understanding an alpha.”

“Is that so?” Ariyan pursed his lips. “Well why don’t you enlighten me, oh wise one.”

“If I may, My Lord.” Malik stood and feigned deference to Ariyan as he swept the shawl over his arm. “The first thing we need to consider, is our alpha in question. Lord Erik of the Blackwater. Son of Brenna and Einar of the Blackwater. Keeper of the archives, first of his name, and ruler of the Winter Islands.”

“Lord Erik,” Ariyan huffed, annoyed by Malik’s gaudiness.

“Lord Erik, a man whom I’ve never seen _look_ at a flower, no less pick one, decided that he would pick probably the only flower still alive on this island for you, and you, simple as you are, say “it means nothing”.

When Malik put it like that, his assumption before sounded silly. Lord Erik was not the type to resort to cheap flattery, or pretty words, but he was a man of habit, and precision. A man like him would not waste time on a flower that meant nothing.

“All right. I agree there’s probably more to it than I thought.” Ariyan frowned. “So then…what could it mean?”

“Everything!” Malik exclaimed. “It could mean that he saw the flower and thought of you. It could be a token of his affection, or a proposal for something more!”

“Perhaps you’re getting ahead of yourself.” Ariyan snorted.

“Perhaps.” Malik shrugged. “But honestly, even an attempt to show affection by Lord Erik is monumental.”

“You think?”

“Let me put it this way,” Malik said grinning. “If it weren’t you telling the story I would think it was a rubbish rumor from the baths.”

“Considering that you start half the rumors in the bath, I’m not sure whether to put much stock into your assessment.” Ariyan bit his lip. “Though I suppose it is rather out of sorts for Lord Erik.”

“Indeed.” He chuckled. “Though I can’t say I’m surprised. Lord Erik was beside himself when you got hurt in the fire. I’d never seen him so frantic.”

“I know,” Ariyan murmured.

“How could you know?” Malik’s dark brow rose. “You were _barely_ coherent.”

“ _Before_ Anatoly gave me the sleep aide. I felt it. It was strange, but I could almost… sense his distress…”

“Through your bond!” Malik’s eyes lit up. “You felt it through your bond. Didn’t you?”

“Why on earth does that make _you_ happy?”

 _“Unlike_ Jana, I’m wishing for you and Lord Erik’s happiness. Gives me hope for my own prospects.” Malik giggled and sat back down to finish the shawl. Ariyan laughed and shook his head.

“As I said, you have a strange way of thinking.” Ariyan sighed. “I don’t know, Malik. When I’m with him my chest aches. And the other night when we kissed I—”

“You kissed?!”

“Mm…we kissed…and more…”

“And more?” Malik’s mouth was hanging open. “There’s an ‘and more’?! How could you not _start_ with the and more?”

“It happened so fast,” Ariyan said, as he recalled the memory.

_He panted hard as he watched Erik rip off his shirt and expose his chiseled chest. The glow from the fire gave them scarce light, but his mate’s body and eyes were still visible to him. Erik’s dark hair hung down to his shoulders, and his thick beard framed his face, but those eyes…they danced in the fire. Those icy blues seeped into Ariyan, and caused his skin to prickle. Goosebumps rose on his flesh, and before he knew it, he was naked in front of his lover._

_“Erik…” He whispered the alpha’s name when Erik pressed him to speak it again. “Erik…” He breathed it like a prayer._

_Erik pulled back from him, staring at him hungrily. And then, like the flip of a coin piece, Erik’s gaze went from reverent, to ravenous. Ariyan could sense the wolf in Erik rising to the surface, and it gave Ariyan a momentary pause. In the next second, Erik had pounced on him._

_Ariyan could feel the first pull of fear dragging him down into the abyss. Memories of the times Erik had taken him before flashed through his mind. His mate had hurt him then. Had crushed him under his weight. Is that what Erik intended to do now?_

_Anticipation quickly turned to dread, and Ariyan shut his eyes, desperate to drive out the thoughts that burdened him._

_‘This isn’t like before,’ he assured himself._

_Erik was not taking him without his permission. But try as he might to convince himself, Ariyan could not forget the first time Erik had stripped him and fucked him bloody and raw._

_“Stop.” The first time Ariyan said it, it was quiet, and breathless. There was a storm raging within him. The fear constricted his chest, and made his bones heavy like lead. Erik’s rough fingers teased his tensed hole, and Ariyan clenched his jaw, shirking from his mate’s touch. The walls began to close around him. Ariyan could feel the air in his lungs disappearing._

_“Stop!” Ariyan gasped, eyes wide as he shoved Erik’s bear like frame. “Please! St—ugh!” Erik’s hands had delved up the slope of his hip, and his fingers pushed hard into his entrance, ripping any thoughts of practiced or sweet love making._

_“Stop! Stop!” Ariyan screamed. He whimpered under the weight of the alpha, thrashing his head wildly. It was too much. Too fast. The hands of his mate had turned into the hands of the demon, dragging him into the pit of perdition, where his dreams were wrought with agony and torture._

_“PLEASE!” Ariyan shrieked. “STOP!"_

_The coin flipped back to its face side. Erik jolted before he scuttled back, nearly falling from the bed. Ariyan sat up, sweat and tears staining his pale skin, and Erik gazed at Ariyan as though_ he _was the demon. He could feel the alphas agitation rippling off him in waves. Ariyan’s wolf howled within of him, desperate to ease his mates disquiet. Ariyan leaned in to touch Lord’s Erik’s burly shoulder, but he pulled his fingers back at the last moment._

_Then suddenly, Erik stood, babbling out a strained apology. Ariyan grabbed his blanket, preparing to follow him, but the alpha was gone before he could even stand._

Even as he replayed the scene, Ariyan could not rationalize his reaction. Where had this sudden urge to comfort his mate come from? This new, and innate response he felt whenever he was near the lord. He couldn’t explain it…didn’t want to explain it. In the moment that Erik sat exposed and distressed before him, Ariyan wanted to protect him. It was the first time Ariyan cared more about Erik’s well-being than he did his own…and that scared him.

“You had sex with Lord Erik and you didn’t tell me.” Malik pouted. “I’m hurt, truly.”

“We _didn’t_ have sex.” 

“But you said—”

“He kissed me. We were about to. He even… put his fingers in me.”

“And you didn’t submit?” 

“I submitted to him,” Ariyan admitted. “I opened myself up to him.” Ariyan’s heart, soul, and body had belonged to Erik in that moment. He could feel the pull of their bond, the strength of Erik’s hold on him, and the elicit heat of their sex. Still, it wasn’t enough to drive out the memory of the pain he’d felt at the hands of his mate.

“We were about to make love, but at the last moment I…” He’d pulled back. From fear. From shame. From guilt. It accumulated into a force strong enough to rip him right from Erik’s sturdy embrace.

“I’m surprised Lord Erik had the strength to pull back,” Malik told him sounding somewhat impressed. “If anything, this proves that Lord Erik truly cares for you. Any other alpha would have taken you without a second thought. By force if necessary.”

A thoughtful pause. Had Erik taken him by force before because he’d allowed it? If he had resisted more, would the lord have let him be? 

As much as he wanted to believe things might have been different, Ariyan knew the truth. Erik had taken what he felt belonged to him. Erik viewed Ariyan as his property at that time. Now though…now though…

“Lord Erik is not so different than any other alpha, Malik,” Ariyan replied lowly.

“What do you mean?” Ariyan stared at the frown lines etched deep into Malik’s brow. Malik was Frey’s brother, and Frey was Erik’s beta. Ariyan knew he’d grown up around Erik his entire life, and though Malik had no interest in bonding with Erik, he still had a great deal of respect and admiration for the alpha.

“I know you believe that Erik and I could be happy, Malik, but…” He paused and pressed his lips together. When he and Erik were about to make love, Ariyan withdrew. He’d pushed against Erik to no avail, but the final scream, laced with his terror, broke through the haze of the wolf’s lust. That, Ariyan knew, was an almost impossible feat.

There was a balance every person had with the wolf that dwelled within them. A man could control even the fiercest of beast, with time, and patience. But, when the wolf took over, it was nearly impossible to pull back the reins if the beast was unwilling to yield. For Erik to have pulled back took enormous restraint. And he’d managed to hold back his appetite for Ariyan’s sake.

“But what?” Malik asked when Ariyan still didn’t finish his thought.

Ariyan hesitated to tell Malik the truth. He knew the young man knew a lot about sex, more than he did even, but there was a difference between sex and what he and Lord Erik had done before his heat. How could he explain to Malik that all-consuming ache and hopelessness he felt when Erik had taken him before? That numbing pain that crushed him. Fucked him. Utterly defeated him.

“Nothing.” Ariyan shook his head. He didn’t want to tarnish Malik’s fantasy of he and Erik’s situation as it was. If Malik knew that Erik had raped him he might abandon his own optimism in Erik and Ariyan’s relationship. As of late, his life had been full of storms, and Malik was a rare glimmer of light, shining brightly in the clouds. It was the same reason he hadn’t told Malik the truth about his father. Ariyan didn’t want his days to be grey anymore.

“I wanted to submit to him,” Ariyan admitted. “I wanted to give myself to him, but when he climbed on top of me I got…I just got…”

“You got scared,” Malik finished his sentence. Ariyan nodded.

“And now he’s avoiding me. We haven’t been alone together since then.”

“He’s probably trying to hold back.” 

“But I don’t _want_ him to hold back.” Ariyan flushed at his own words. He didn’t realize how eager he’d sounded until Malik smirked at him.

The omega hummed deep in thought, twirling his back-length curls around his finger for several seconds before he froze.

“I have an idea,” Malik told him, grinning devilishly.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ariyan chortled. Malik might have been capricious, but he still had keen sense.

“You said the last time you were in your bed, right?”

“Yes.” Ariyan nodded. “It was the day after the fire. 

“You should go to his bed next time.”

“Why?”

“Because he’ll feel more comfortable in his own space. Alphas are territorial. It’s bad enough you don’t smell like him at all. Being in your room probably made his desire more ravenous.” 

Ariyan had never thought about it that way. He knew that it was common for an alpha to scent mark their lover, especially in heat, but he never considered the implications of it.

“Going to his bed will prove to him that you want him to fuck you.” Ariyan’s stomach knotted at Malik’s words. They were true of course. He _did_ want Erik to touch him…kiss him…hold him…fill him… In theory, it should have been easy to offer himself to his Erik. The alpha had already seen him in heat; had already fucked him at his most vulnerable.

“Can’t I just wait for him to come to my bed?”

“He’s not going to come to you.” Malik shook his head. “You’ve already rejected him.”

“I just…” Ariyan bit his lip. “I’m not sure I can offer myself to him.”

“Why?” 

“Because…” Ariyan mumbled. “It’s not proper.”

Malik laughed at him once more. “If everything went ‘proper’, then _you_ would be across the ocean, and _I_ would be bonded to Lord Erik right now.”

Ariyan’s nostrils flared at Malik’s words. “Point taken.”

Suddenly the shop bell overhead on the door rung, and Malik turned toward the front to see who was there.

“Sorry, we’re clo—” his words trailed as the red headed alpha stood at the door of the seamstress’ shop. “We’re closed.” Malik told him.  
  
“I’m not here to shop.” Malik pressed his lips together. “Come on. Let me in. It’s cold out here.” Utgar tapped on the glass until Malik unlocked the door. Utgar grinned as he bent inside, his tall frame radiating the same power as Erik's. There was no question the man was an alpha.  
  
“Leave it unlocked,” Malik told him as he went to stoke the fire.  
  
“Why? Are you expecting someone else other than me?” 

“Perhaps…” Malik shrugged. “What business is it of yours?”

“None, I suppose.”  
  
“What do you want, Utgar?”  
  
“I came to see you, of course.”  
  
“I’m charmed.” Malik rolled his eyes before he turned away from him. “But you can’t stay. I have to finish this shawl tonight.”  
  
“I’m not staying,” Utgar assured him. “I just came to give you this.” Ariyan hadn’t noticed the bag across his chest until Utgar lifted it over his head. He pulled out a mahogany box, sealed on both sides. Malik frowned before he peered up at Utgar.  
  
“What’s this?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Open it and see.”  
  
Malik pursed his lips before he sat the box down on the counter, and slid the lid up revealing a glass bottle, surrounded by violet velvet to keep the glass secure.  
  
“Mead from Thira.” Utgar told him. “I wasn’t here to give you a coming of age present, but I figure this should suffice.” He winked at Malik before he smirked.  
  
“This is actually thoughtful…” Malik’s lips creased into a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure, princess.” Utgar leaned closer to him. “Perhaps we share a drink later?” A thoughtful pause. The two men stared at one another for several seconds before Ariyan cleared his throat loudly as he came into the front parlor.

“Oh, Lord Ariyan.” Utgar blinked and bowed. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Not a surprise.” Ariyan inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Utgar before he cut his gaze toward Malik. “You were otherwise preoccupied.”

“Can you blame a man for being distracted by such exquisiteness?” 

“I suppose not.” Ariyan pursed his lips. Utgar reminded him of a dog with a bone. The man was obviously infatuated with Malik, but for how long, Ariyan wasn’t sure. 

Ariyan grabbed his cloak, a hand me down of Malik's, and buttoned it to the top before he pulled on his worn gloves. The air outside had grown frigid now, and in order to stay warm, Malik had offered him some of his own clothes. “Well, I’ll be taking my leave." 

"You don't have to leave," Malik muttered.

"I have dinner to attend to.” Ariyan made his way over to Malik. “Besides, I don’t want to intrude, _princess.”_ The dust of pink in Malik’s cheeks turned a fiery red. It pleased Ariyan, after so much of the omega’s teasing, to finally have an opportunity to goad his friend. 

“I’ll see you at the baths tomorrow?” Malik nodded through his blush. 

As Ariyan walked toward the mountain, snow had begun to fall. He lifted the hood on the back of the cloak he wore, and breathed out a puff of white smoke. The calm snowfall reminded him of his second night here on the Winter Islands. It was then, that Erik had taken him on a tour of the islands in his sleigh. The freeze was milder, but still chilling. Erik’s warm embrace had been his only solace, and Ariyan had grudgingly clung to it.

Now…he missed the alphas arms wrapped around him. Since their almost night of passion, Erik had been awkward around him. Ariyan tried to ignore it, but the truth was, he missed their quiet intimacy of late. 

 _But I pushed him away, didn’t I?_  
  
Sometimes Ariyan didn’t even understand himself. He knew he couldn’t forgive or forget the atrocities that Erik had committed against him and his family. When Erik touched him, and prepared to enter him, the memories of the pain and grief threatened to swallow him whole. 

 _Despite that…_  

Despite that, Ariyan would be lying if he said that physically he didn’t crave his mates touch. He dreamed about it. Imagined the moment Erik would strip him bare and penetrate him. How could the same thought both terrify and arouse him?

And then there was the matter of the rose on his pillow. Malik had said that it was a sign of something more, but Ariyan was afraid to believe there _could_ be something more between he and Erik.

_Why?_

Because ultimately, they were destined to failure. Erik was a lord and alpha of the pack that had destroyed his father’s lineage. Even now, the Winter Islands were likely mobilizing their warriors to fight against his father’s ally, King Duncan. If Erik had not come to Gaitland to claim him, Austin and Erik would have been on opposing sides of in battle. It was the truth. A hard sobering one, but the truth nonetheless. With the armies of Karmaria backing them, perhaps Austin would have defeated Erik. Perhaps Erik would have been bound, gagged, and killed at the end of his brother’s sword. It was a thought that should have brought him satisfaction, and yet, it only made his heart heavy.

As Ariyan entered the house, Nan greeted him and bowed. He went to change and help her with dinner, but when he came into the kitchen he saw Erik waiting for him. 

“Good evening, Lord Alpha.” Ariyan bowed his head dutifully, unable to keep the smile from his lips. “I just got back from the baths, but Nan has already started the preparations for dinner. It should be done momentarily.” Although he and Erik were mated, shared a heat, and almost a bed, Ariyan still didn’t feel comfortable enough to call the alpha his name…at least not outside of the bedroom.

Erik smiled to acknowledge his greeting, before he placed a large box on the end of the long island.

“What’s this?” Ariyan asked, his blond brow raising. He frowned as he read his name on the front of the package, and untied the parcels string. Erik told him to open it up, and Ariyan did as he was told, a curious, yet apprehensive frown on his face. Then his eyes widened twice their size as he opened the box.

“Gods…” Ariyan whispered before he held his mouth. Inside was the cloak that he’d pointed out to Malik only days prior. The fur was soft like feathers, but so warm that Ariyan didn’t want to take it off when he tried it on in the shop. Of course, he didn’t buy it. He had no money, and he didn’t have the courage to ask Erik to buy it for him. Tillie informed him that it was outrageously expensive, and that she doubted she’d even be able to sell it.  Ariyan never expected to see the cloak here in this house, let alone as a gift from Erik.

_Order #1978_

_Paid in full_

_Request: Erik of the Blackwater_

_P.S_

_I asked Malik what size gloves Ariyan wore. I hope the fit is right._

Malik had said Erik had brought him the rose as a sign of affection, and Ariyan now had to concede. He chuckled as he realized that Malik must have already known about Erik’s surprise as well. Erik asked him what he was laughing about, but Ariyan just shook his head. For Erik to understand he would have to divulge he and Malik’s conversation earlier. _That_ wasn’t something Ariyan was prepared to do…yet…

Ariyan smoothed his hand over the fur, taking in the shine of the dark green pelt. “When I saw this coat at Tillie’s, it reminded me of Gaitland,” Ariyan told Erik, his grin spreading to his ears. “The dark green reminds me of the forests’ back home.”

Home. It was a strange concept to Ariyan right now. He lived in the Winter Islands with his mate, but this wasn’t his home. The pack wasn’t his pack. He’d started to feel more comfortable here, surely, but Ariyan still maintained his own family, and homeland, a world away.

“When my brother and father would go to Thira, they would buy my sister and I things, and bring them back to us. But this…” Ariyan rubbed the coat once more. “Not even the Lord in Thira could boast of such fine wear.” Ariyan sighed longingly. “It’s a shame I won’t have anywhere to wear it.” Erik frowned and Ariyan explained.  
  
“This is too fine a cloak to wear every day.” With all the excursions he and Malik had, the coat would be worn out by the end of the islands long winter. Erik, however, quickly dispelled his ideas of keeping it boxed away. He told Ariyan that the intention of the purchase was for Ariyan to wear it—to enjoy it even—not to have it hung up in his wardrobe for display.

“All right...” Ariyan inclined his head, holding the cloak close to his chest. “Thank you for buying this for me. I love it. I promise to cherish it always.” This was the first thing he’d truly wanted since coming to the winter islands, and Erik had gotten it for him. Was this Erik showing his affection as well? If so, how could Ariyan show his? He had no way of thanking Erik, other than a simple ‘thank you’, and yet, it still didn’t feel like enough. He needed to think of a way to return the favor, to Erik. Something that would be as special to the lord, as this cloak would always be to him. 

***

Some days later Ariyan was preparing for his walk with Erik. He lifted the cloak up, and wrapped it around his shoulders, clasping the silver tie around his neck. He noticed then the gloves that were in the same box, made to fit his small fingers. Ariyan beamed as he tried on the gloves that matched, marveling at how well they fit. When he walked toward the mirror, the cloak draped behind him, dark, forest green, and elegant. He pulled up the thick hood, which covered his ears and blond hair, to partially hide his face from the chilling winds. Tillie must have tailored the cloak as well, because it fit much better than it had when Ariyan tried it on. Though she’d taken in the length, it was just as lush and warm as Ariyan remembered it, though not nearly as warm Erik’s embrace.

_Erik…_

A light blush rose in his cheeks as he thought of the alpha. Today, Erik had told him, they were going somewhere special. It was the first time they would be alone together since their kiss days prior. Since Erik gave him the cloak, it’d been less tense, but Ariyan hoped the time together would finally put them back in neutral standing.

“You look very nice,” Erik said when he stepped out in his cloak. “Green suits you.”

“Thank you.” Ariyan reddened through his smile. It was strange to feel his heart race from a mere compliment. The alphas in Gaitland used to compliment him all the time, but Erik’s words made him blush like an adolescent pup…probably because Ariyan knew Erik wouldn’t say it, unless he meant it.

Flattery and pretty words were not his style, and never would be the lord’s preference. Instead, he said the words, as if they were mere statements of fact. As if they were every day truths that no man with sense would challenge.

When they reached the forest’s edge, Erik took hold of Ariyan’s hand so he could better help him traverse the rugged terrain. 

“I’m the only one who comes here,” Erik explained. Ariyan noticed the alphas pace had slowed as they made their way through the thick trees. Most had lost their leaves and coverage, but there were some, still fresh as a new spring. They were pine trees, indigenous to the winter islands. Ariyan knew, from a book he’d read in the archives. 

“This is a sacred place, meant only for the sitting Blackwater Alpha. It’s a… doorway of sorts,” he continued, “one that leads to the Spirit Realm.”

Ariyan had read about this fantastical ‘spirit realm’ as well, in several of the chronicles of the islands. He’d assumed it was just ancient folk lore, but Erik spoke as if such a place really existed.

“And how does one get to this…” Ariyan waved his hand loftily. “Spirit Realm.”

“As a child, the heir is sent into the woods, if he can find this place, having never seen it before, he is granted access into the spirit world.”

Ariyan’s expression was skeptical to say the least.

“I know it sounds strange,” Erik said, pushing a stray branch out of the way so Ariyan could pass. “Even stranger is how the hill moves.”

“It moves?” Ariyan’s eyes went wide with shock. 

“Aye, it moves,” he confirmed. “About once every fort night.” 

“But how can you know where to go if it moves so often?”

“I just know,” he replied. “It was more difficult to hone in on the hill’s energy as a child, but Nikaia would always show me the way.”

“ _Who_ is Nikaia?” Ariyan was surprised at the bark in his voice, but he didn’t hold it back. Erik had finally dismissed Jana, only to find out he was meeting a mysterious woman in the woods?

 “I think I should start from the beginning,” Erik answered, leading Ariyan to the top of the hill. He laid out the thick wool blanket he’d tossed over his shoulder before they’d left home, then helped Ariyan sit before doing the same. “I will tell you this story exactly as it was told to me. I’ve heard it countless times since I was a child, and could likely repeat it to you in my sleep.” Erik raised his cloak before he pulled Ariyan in, and wrapped his arms around the omega tight. There was nothing like it. Feeling Erik’s arms around him had become a source of serenity, and release. Even when he was afraid. Even when he was cold. The moment those massive arms cocooned him, Ariyan burdens ceased to exist. He breathed deep letting out a wisp of white smoke, and completely relaxed in Erik’s warm embrace.

Erik told him then of the story of Nikaia, the spirt of the winter islands. A wolf who howled across the sea for her mate, and waited for a thousand years for him to find her. The man, Egil, had eventually come. He was washed up onto the winter islands, destitute and near death. However, instead of Nikaia immediately claiming her mate, she watched over him like shadow.

“She waited a thousand years…” Ariyan questioned Erik. “How could she possibly resist the urge to go to him?”

“A fair question,” Erik replied, “and one I asked her when she first told me this story. She explained that love is rarely given in such haste. She needed to learn him; observe the truth in his soul.”

Ariyan nodded slowly, though he felt his face warming at the poignancy of the lord’s words. Love was a fanciful thing. For Ariyan, it existed in books, but he had never _truly_ seen its power. His mother and father, had not loved one another. They were second cousins, arranged as children, and mated against both their wills. Still, his mother had accepted his father, and did her duty, bearing him six children. Two boys, four girls, one alpha, five omegas. The ratio was a travesty as far as his father had been concerned. Alphas, in his opinion, were the only withstanding blood, and since Austin was his only one, and he was less than ideal in terms of obedience, his father had pushed for his mother to have a seventh. Sadly, the pregnancy had ended in miscarriage, taking with it her ability to have children. After that, his father moved to the room down the hall, and they hardly spoke to one another.

Austin’s experience with love, was different, but no less painful. He’d fallen for his best friend, and alpha, a man named Oliver, who would one day be his beta. Their relationship was purely sexual at first. Oliver showed interest in yielding to Austin, and the thrill of doing something so taboo enticed them both. In the end though, they succumbed to their feelings, and fell in love. Each of them knew it would lead nowhere. Even though they could never be happy together, they continued the illicit relationship to the end. Until death ripped them apart, parting them forevermore. 

Ariyan’s examples of love were a man and woman who hated one another, and a couple who never had the courage to choose their love over inheritances and namesakes. For Ariyan, love could not exist. He was going to marry Rolf. Live quietly in Gaitland. Do his duty to his mate. Have children and be…satisfied. Not caught up in loves lie, but happy with his allotment in life.  Fate had other plans for Ariyan McAlister.

As Ariyan laid peacefully in his would-be enemies arms, he wondered if just being agreeable was enough. He wondered if there _was_ a such thing as a soul mate? He and Erik had started as enemies, but were now closer to friends. Not in the comradery sense, but more in the idea that it was easier to maintain amity, than hostility. He enjoyed the lord’s company, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t anticipate their time together. It wasn’t love, but it certainly wasn’t hate. And that…that was something.

“For Egil, however, it took only one look,” Erik chuckled. “For him, it was love at first sight.”

“Mm…indeed.” Ariyan chuckled lowly thinking it was more likely his lust. “She must be quite beautiful.”

“There are no words. I could describe her to you, but I’d never be able to capture her beauty.”

Ariyan eyes creased at Erik’s reply. He knew this ‘Nikaia’ was a spirit, but the very sound of the alpha calling another wolf beautiful annoyed him.

“Egil remained on the island for a full year, and for a while they were content in their love. But as summer came and went, Nikaia noticed that Egil was pulling away. It was then she learned the whole of his tragic tale. Egil’s home had been ravaged by war and famine. He’d left in hopes of finding a new home for his pack; a place where they could finally be free from war. Though he wanted to stay with Nikaia forever, he could not abandon his people.” 

“Which is why he came to the islands in the first place.” Ariyan inhaled as the realization hit him. “So then, that means—"

“Yes,” Erik said.  “Nikaia told Egil to bring his people to the islands. Here they would be safe. Here they could start over. Egil argued of course. The land was too dangerous and the temperatures too cold, but Nikaia promised that she would teach him and his people how to survive here. The land could be tamed, just as Egil had tamed her heart. And so, he left, sailing on a ship Nikaia had crafted for him. He vowed to return within a year’s time, swearing to her his love and undying devotion.”

“And how long did it really take?” Ariyan raised his brow.

“It would be five years before he returned.” 

“Five years?” Ariyan repeated in disbelief. “Surely, she was furious.”

“Aye, she was,” he answered, “but it didn’t last long. Egil’s love had never faltered, nor had it faded. He returned to her arms, ready to give her what she wanted most. He claimed her that same night, and from their fated union, she would give birth to the first of my kin.”

His kin? Ariyan turned toward Erik slowly. If Nikaia was Erik’s family, then that meant…he was a descendent of Nikaia… Ariyan understood now why Erik had told him the story. This woman, this spirit; she wasn’t a lover, she was family.

“And what of Nikaia and Egil?” Ariyan after Erik told him of the descendants and how they thrived in the land.

“Egil was an Alpha in the prime of his life when he died. He was away at sea when it happened, his spirit too far to reach his beloved in the Spirit Realm.” Ariyan sighed at Erik’s reply. Another lost love. Realistically he knew that endless love only existed in books, but it saddened him nonetheless.

Erik continued the story, telling him that the remaining descendant’s of Egil’s people still lived among them. However, he was sure to specify, that only alphas of the Blackwater lineage could sense and enter the spirit realm.

“Anatoly told me that you were chosen by your father,” he told Erik. “He said that your father…” he tried to find the right word. He didn’t want to insult Erik, or his father, but Anatoly hadn’t been generous with his word choice. “He said your father was a difficult man.”

Erik tucked a strand of hair behind Ariyan’s ear. “I was 10 years old when I was sent into the woods. My two older brothers had gone before me and failed. I was my father’s last hope; my pack’s last hope. Unable to take food or water, I was left to find my way to Nikaia alone. I died that day. Or rather, I slipped into a place between the living and the dead. My heart was pure, and I was able to enter the Spirit Realm where she was waiting to greet me. I had proved I was brave enough to seek her out, the pride in her eyes proof of my courage. At least… that’s what I told myself that day. The truth is, I was too terrified to go back and face my father.”

Erik let out a wry chuckle that made Ariyan’s heart ache. He suddenly wondered what kind of life Erik had lived before he was elected to become the alpha. What his hopes and dreams were before his father had dragged and beat them out of him.  
  
_Did_ an alpha whose destiny was predetermined even dream?  
  
Why were the gods so cruel to give those who knew nothing of their fate, ideas of what of a future _could_ be?  
  
Why give hope where there was none?  
  
Why give happiness, to ultimately just to snatch it away?

“Death was a more comforting thought than the heel of my father’s boot. It was my fear that brought me to Nikaia, but I found her all the same. She has guided me all these years, same as the Alphas before me. And one day, she will do the same for my son. Our son.”

 _Our son…_ Erik had said, as though he’d seen the same vision as Ariyan. Of the same boy, with green eyes, wild dark hair, and a face like Erik’s blinking up at him. Ariyan was convinced that the child had been a hallucination caused by dehydration, all stemming from his irrepressible heat. Now though, he wondered. What would their child look like? Would they favor Erik or him more? Would the child enjoy reading more or sword fighting? Would they be an alpha, beta or omega? Boy or girl?

“You said our son…” Ariyan said quietly. “What if it’s a girl? Could she be the alpha to lead the Winter Islands?”

 “No, little wolf.” Ariyan felt his body grow warm from the sound of Erik’s laughter. “Should you give me a girl; we will have to keep trying until you bear me a son. Only a male can inherit the islands. That’s how it is, and how it will always be.”

***

They made their way back to the mountain, just as the day began to wane. The islands were formidable, even during the day, but at night, the cold was unbearable. Ariyan excused himself to the baths before the air grew to frigid, and told Nan, their new housekeeper, he would be back before supper.

“Running off to the baths again?” Nan asked him. 

“Just for a little while. I told Malik I’d meet him there.” The woman tightened her lips in distaste. 

“Well, just make sure you dress warmly.”  
  
Ariyan could tell she didn’t care for the younger omega, but she kept her opinion of him to herself. The more time Ariyan spent with Malik, the more he noticed the effect the omega had on people. Either they loved or him, or hated him. There wasn’t much in between where people’s opinions of his friend were concerned. Older women especially didn’t approve of his audaciousness. They found his confidence “unomegalike”, and his brash nature unnerving. A young beautiful omega who didn’t defer to his caste, knew his worth, and never minced his words. He was the triple threat, and to the older generation, a threat to the traditions they held dear. Fortunately for Malik, he had enough status to exist above their reproach.

  
Ariyan made his way to the baths, stopping into several shops to say hello. He knew his way around the market place now, and could travel freely without Malik’s assistance.

“New cloak?’ The grocer named Shain asked him as he walked pass.

“From Lord Erik,” Ariyan answered, unable to hide the pride in his voice.

“Very nice.” The older man nodded. “Come by later. I have some fresh cherries. And I happen to know they’re a favorite of the lord’s.” Shain winked at him, and Ariyan smiled before he bowed and promised to come later.

It dawned on him as he traveled that he had grown accustomed to the market as of late. People knew him there now. Stopped to chat with him. Asked him about his health. That familiarity persisted when he stepped inside the bath house, and women and men called to him to compliment him on his new cloak. 

“It was a gift from Lord Erik.” He blushed at the ooo’s and ahh’s from the pools. 

“Looks expensive.” Malik called from the pool, a smirk on his pouty lips.

“As if you didn’t know.” Ariyan slid into the pool, sighing out as he submerged under the water.

“I knew nothing.”

“Liar.” Ariyan shook his head laughing.

“Tillie told me she needed your size for a pair of gloves. I had no idea he was buying you a cloak.”

“Mm…” Ariyan swam through the aqua blue water, wetting his blond hair. Looking around, he noticed that they were missing some familiar faces. “Where’s Angie, Awen, and Salem?” he asked Malik.

“Angie’s daughter is sick so she couldn’t come. And Salem and Awen are still in heat.”

“A pity…” Ariyan replied.

“What? Are you disappointed they’re not here to see your new cloak?”

“Hardly.”

“No need to be modest, Ariyan.” Malik grinned at him. “You already sauntered in here like the King of Karmaria.”

“I did not.” Ariyan scowled.

“Well it _is_ a pity that Salem at least isn’t here. He boasted so much about that bracelet his mate gave him last time, I wanted to drown him in the pool.”

“He was excited.” Ariyan shrugged. Salem had indeed bragged till he was blue in the face about the trinket, but Ariyan couldn’t say he blamed him. He now understood how good it felt when an alpha did something especially for his omega. Knowing that your mate was thinking of you, even when you weren't in their presence. 

“And it’s funny that you mention Salem’s bragging when I distinctly recall you gushing over that mead from Thira Utgar delivered to _you_ the other day.”

“I was certainly gushing. But it wasn’t over some silly spiced drink.” Malik smirked. “He invited me to dinner this evening.”

“And you’re going?” Ariyan’s eyes widened.

“Why not?” Malik shrugged. “No harm in dinner.”

“I’m quite certain Utgar is interested in more from you than dinner, Malik.”

“Whatever else he’s interested in doesn’t concern me. I’m simply going to enjoy a meal with a friend,” Malik replied.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“Sure you are.”

“Besides, there’s something about an alpha sparring shirtless in the snow that stirs me up.” Malik’s brows rose in that devilish way Ariyan had grown used to. “You’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

“Pass.”

"Suit yourself." Malik shrugged once more before he began to ramble about Utgar's exceptional physique. From what Ariyan could gather, Utgar was more interested in _Malik’s_ physique. He’d charmed his way into Tillie’s shop, but not into Malik’s pants. The omega might have been garish, but he wasn’t stupid enough to ruin his reputation for a tumble with an alpha. Even an alpha as esteemed as Utgar the Iron Fist.

“I wonder if Utgar has a big sword?” Malik mused aloud.

“A big sword?” Ariyan frowned.

“I mean, the rumors say he’s well endowed, but you never know. Although his women seem satisfied enough.” Malik bit his lip. “How big is Lord Erik’s?”

“What?” Ariyan blushed bright red at his question.

“How big is it?”

“How would I know that?”

“Why are you pretending you can’t remember what it feels like?”

“I didn’t—” Ariyan stammered. “I never said I couldn’t remember!”

“So then?” Malik pounced on his words. “What _does_ it feel like? Is it big?”

 _“None_ of your business,” Ariyan growled.

“Judging by your reaction it’s either really, really small.” The omega inched his thumb and index finger together. “Or _really, really_ big.” Malik winked. Ariyan pressed his lips together. His face grew so hot that his cheeks started to tingle.

“You’re so red right now.” Malik laughed out loud, pointing at his face. Ariyan tried to cool down in the water, but it didn’t help at all.

“You know, I see why Nan doesn’t care for you. You’re a horrible influence.”

“Me?” Malik gasped.

“Yes. You,” Ariyan folded his arms. “An unmated virgin shouldn’t discuss such things.”

“Unmated virgin.” Malik rolled his eyes. “We writhe on a bed for days in estrus, but gods forbid we actually _discuss_ alphas and sex. Gods forbid we actually enjoy it.” He scoffed.

“Just make sure you’re not _overly_ enjoying Utgar’s company,” Ariyan warned him. “I don’t like the look he gives you.”

“What look does he give me?” Malik tilted his head. His curls were tied up into a messy bun. Ariyan stared into his green eyes. There was an air of amusement in the look he gave Ariyan, but Malik couldn’t hide the sincerity in the crease of his eyes.

“He looks at you like you're already his."

"Maybe I already am..." Malik murmured.

Ariyan gave him a withering look, and Malik chuckled darkly.

“No need to worry about my virtue, My Lord.” Malik swam away from him. “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m not worried for your virtue, Malik.” Ariyan grimaced. “I’m worried for your heart.” This time Malik didn’t reply. Ariyan wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired of the conversation, or because he knew the truth. Either way, Ariyan hoped Malik would consider his words.

Malik steered the conversation back toward he and Erik, but Ariyan didn’t disclose he and the lord’s activities that day. He and Erik had shared a quiet moment atop the hill, and the discussion they had was private. Malik griped about his locked lips, but Ariyan only shook his head. Not everything between mates needed to be shared. One day the omega would understand that.

***

Ariyan was quiet at dinner. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Erik had said about giving him an heir. And as he thought about Awen and Salem, he realized that his own heat hadn’t come. Calculating the days in his head, it was overdue at least two weeks. 

Even after he and Anatoly’s talk, Ariyan still hadn’t taken time to consider his position. After the explosion, and he and Erik’s passionate night of almost, Ariyan’s thoughts were as far away from a pup as possible. But…the possibility had suddenly turned into a likely reality.

Ariyan rushed through his dinner and excused himself from the table. When he went into his room, he closed the door behind him made sure it was locked. Ariyan stepped over to his trunk, clearing out its contents before lifting the piece of wood at the bottom of the trunk. The small jar of herbs laid undisturbed and intact. Anatoly had kept his promise to Ariyan. He hadn’t told Erik, and he vowed to let him make the decision on his own.

_A baby…_

It should have been the symbol of their bond, but Ariyan couldn’t see it that way. Even though he and Erik had grown closer, their ugly history remained. Even though Ariyan had submitted to him, and kissed him, the damage withstood. And the truth was, he and Erik were only adapting to their stations. The rumors of the baths were harsh, but they were essentially true. It wasn’t a love match between them. Erik hadn’t chosen him, and he hadn’t chosen Erik. The question was, could he love Erik’s child?

Ariyan was surprised the answer had changed. He could look past Erik’s indiscretions, and love his child. He knew that. But now…now another question loomed in his mind.

Could he love Erik? And that was the real reason Ariyan still hesitated. Could he forgive Erik, and open his heart to the man who ripped his life apart?

_How can I?_

He couldn’t even kiss Erik without breaking down into hysterical tears. He _wanted_ to touch Erik…to kiss him…to lay with the alphas arms wrapped around him, but his mind hardheartedly rejected the idea.

Ariyan ran his finger through his blond hair and slammed the trunk shut. He was unsure before, but he knew now what he needed to do. He uncapped the jar of herbs and shook them into his hands. He crushed the herbs into specs, but this time, instead of putting them in water to drink, he carried them over to the chamber pot in his room, and disposed of them for good. No matter what happened between he and Erik, their child would live.

  
Ariyan set on the edge of his bed, and stared over at the rose, laying on his end table. The rose Erik had gotten him was still vibrant red. He sniffed the rose, a smile playing over his lips. This was the end of it. Whatever happened, he’d made his decision. He couldn’t say he was confident he made the right choice, but the alternative was no longer a viable solution for him. _If_ he was pregnant (and the chances were high at this point) he would have the child and endure whatever fate the gods had for him. He was tired of being afraid to trust himself. He was tired of worrying, and second guessing every step he made. And whether it was toward, or away from Erik, he felt like it was the wrong direction.

 _This_ was a decision he couldn’t go back on. He’d made it for himself. And for his pup…their pup.

_“Our pup…”_

If he could be steadfast in this decision, perhaps he could heed Malik’s advice as well. Erik had shown him that he wanted him. The alphas steps were timid, but Erik met Ariyan more than halfway. If Ariyan wanted Erik to make love to him, he would have to make the first move.

Ariyan removed his clothes. By now, Erik had probably settled in for bed. Nan left after dinner, so they were alone in the house by themselves. He grabbed his cloak hanging on the hook in his room to keep him warm, and he crept toward Erik’s room. Even with the fireplaces throughout the house, the cold air made his body chill. His spine ached as he shivered, and slinked into Erik’s room.  
  
The fire was lit. Ariyan could see his mate resting lightly, his black hair sprawled across his pillows, his burly chest and shoulders exposed from the heavy fur atop his lower half. His desire for Erik made his stomach ache painfully. Made his fist clench. Made him want to break down into enraged tears. The thought of willingly and deliberately submitting to Erik made him feel weak and dirty.  
  
_And yet…_  
  
He wanted him. Ariyan could already feel himself dampening between his legs, and growing hard at the sight of his lover prostrated.

Ariyan swallowed before he stepped forward, and shut the door behind him with a soft thud. Erik raised up gingerly, frowning at him through the darkness.

“Is everything alright?” Erik asked, his voice thick with sleep. 

Ariyan took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as he came forward.

 _I can do this._ He had to. There was no other way Erik would take him. He knew what he wanted; to feel that same heat between them that he had before. However, he also knew that he’d been scarred from the trauma of their past experiences. If he was going to overcome, things needed to be different. It couldn’t be more of the same. He couldn’t just submit under the alpha, writhing and helpless.

“Ariyan, it’s the middle of the night. What’s the meaning of—?”

Ariyan let the cloak drop from his shoulders, and it draped into a puddle around his feet. The cold seized him, causing his pale skin to flush red, and his nipples to perk. Ariyan took another step toward his mate, and Erik held up a hand to stop him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Erik cut him off.

“I won’t be able to stop this time,” he rasped. “Nor will I be able to take you gently.” Ariyan could hear the desperation in Erik’s voice, and see the strain in his impossibly blue eyes. “You should go, little wolf,” Erik said, forcing himself to look away. “Go before I devour you whole.”

A small smile grazed his lips as he felt the pull of their bond, drawing him in to ease the tension building in Erik’s chest and shoulders. His mate wanted him as desperately as he had the other night. He could smell the sweat oozing from the alphas pores just from the sight of his nakedness. Ariyan walked right up to Erik, grabbed the alpha’s face and kissed him.  
  
It seemed to take the alpha several seconds to register what was happening, but once he did, heavy arms reached up and enveloped Ariyan in their embrace. Ariyan melted into Erik’s warmth, purring as the alpha pulled him in to his lap.

Then they were kissing. Hard and rushed kisses. Wet and sloppy kisses. Kisses that forced Ariyan to inhale through his slightly parted mouth, and out through his nose. He could smell the alpha’s thick scent, wafting off his skin and his bed, and it only added to his fervor.

Erik’s rough hands skated up his spine, and Ariyan shivered before he whimpered, lifting his neck as Erik’s fingers slid through waves of his silvery hair. He could feel the alpha’s mouth sucking his ear, lingering on the bite mark on his neck, and then his fangs grazing the skin on his shoulder. Ariyan’s eyes fluttered shut, and every nerve in his body pushed him to give in to the pull of dominance.  
  
_Not yet…’_ That was what he had done before, and that had triggered those horrible memories.

Ariyan pushed back against Erik, leaning into the alpha, and kissing and sucking Erik’s shoulder and neck. His skin tasted like brackish honey, and Ariyan quickly began to pant as his tongue caressed every inch of the alpha he could reach. When Ariyan’s pussy began to drip down his thighs, Erik snatched him up, and pressed him into the bedding. Ariyan could hear the light growl, and see the reflection of his fangs as the alpha stared down at him with piercing blue eyes. Behind that azure gaze, was a powerful wolf. Ariyan could see him. Feel him. The yearning in Erik’s gaze caused Ariyan’s body to sting, like prickling needles all over his skin. The power in that look held him, and he didn’t dare move, despite the nervousness and fear building in his chest.  
  
_“Turn around.”_

_“Lay on your belly.”_

The memory of their first night together, when Erik had mounted him, rutted him, and left him bloody, made Ariyan cringe. But he clenched his eyes together, fighting through the tears and panic.

 _You'd submit to the demon who raped you?_  

That wasn’t Erik anymore. That wasn’t their life together any longer. Erik hadn’t touched him without his consent since his heat. He wasn’t Erik’s property. He was his mate. Pain and suffering no longer defined their bond.

_He’s still the man who slaughtered your father…killed your brother…destroyed your family._

He pushed away those vile thoughts threatening to consume him, and distracted himself instead with the scent of his potent slick wafting in the air. Erik had raised his leg, his calloused fingertips sliding down the length of his limbs, before he pushed three fingers inside of him. Ariyan’s jaw clenched as he felt the squeezing pressure of his breeched hole, but Erik’s fingers slid into him with ease. He was wet. The dampness trickled from between his legs and covered his thighs in a slippery sheen of lubricant. The scent of his sex slogged the air trapped between them, making it difficult for the alpha to take a full breath. Erik kissed him before he let out an angry raw growl from his throat, and Ariyan whimpered, biting the tip of his mate’s tongue before Erik choked him with it once more.  
  
Ariyan wasn’t afraid of his mate. 

He was… impassioned. 

Ariyan was a sopping mess. Spit dribbled down from his chin, and precum beaded from the tip of his undersized cock. When Ariyan raised his legs to present his hole to Erik, he felt the impeding hardness between Erik’s thighs. He reached down, and ripped the sleep pants, exposing Erik’s massive cock. Ariyan hadn’t told Malik, but it _was_ big. The memories of his heat were ripe in his mind. He knew too well the feel his mate grinding into his drenched hole, and pressing up against his womb.

The anticipation of being filled with Erik’s dick made his legs shake, and he panted needy for his sex, spreading his thighs to give Erik full access to his hole. Erik entered him so hard and deep it stole his breath away. Ariyan teeth clicked together at the next thrust, and he inhaled and hissed simultaneously.

“Gods…” Erik plundered into him, levying his weight onto Ariyan’s hips, driving the tip of his cock so deep it brought tears to his eyes. When that spot inside of him was touched Ariyan held on to Erik’s shoulder as if to stop himself from falling over the edge of a treacherous cliff.

“Erik!” He cried out his mate’s name as the pleasure snaked up his ass, and spread like a slow heat through his body. Ariyan could hear the alphas panted breath. Erik didn’t speak, but he grunted and, groaned, verbalizing his pleasure in the tension of shoulders, and the heaving of his chest. Always the alphas eyes were on Ariyan. And they said everything Ariyan needed to hear.  
  
_‘I want you.’_  
  
_‘I need you.’_  
  
It was the same thing Ariyan’s eyes were saying as Erik tore through his pussy, claiming and molding it to fit his sizable length.

Is this what sex was? Was this what sex could be? Ariyan had _never_ experienced such an intense pleasure before. It muddled his senses until he could only see, think, speak, hear Erik. This wasn’t the bottomless pit of need that had consumed him during his heat. No. This was very much real and tangible. Like Erik’s hand that had wrapped around his neck, crushing the air from his wind pipe. And Erik’s tongue that had licked the inside of his cheek, drawing out more of those breathy, wet moans. And the feel of his mate’s fangs, piercing him, leaving his skin throbbing like an open wound. And the blood trickling down his neck and shoulder, staining his crimson tinted chest. It was the scent of that blood ensnaring his nostrils. Causing his own fangs to descend.  
  
It drove Ariyan to act. He licked Erik’s chest, tasting the briny sweat on his chest, and scraped his canines down until he grazed the alphas pert nipples. The sound his alpha made….the grunting moan that left Erik’s throat before his stroke staggered….

It was…heavenly.

Erik’s pace grew ferocious then. The bed they coupled on creaked under his thrust, and Ariyan was shouting for the gods, and his mate to send him over. He squeezed his legs around Erik’s waist, clawing down his lover’s biceps, holding him in place to fuck right against his g-spot.

“AH! AH!” In the moments before his orgasm, he could only think of Erik. Pleasing him. Wanting to make him happy. Wanting to feel this connection with him forever.  He didn’t shy away from the rapture he felt as the tears streamed down his face. He embraced that constant stimulation as it sent him over, as Erik’s thick shaft dug him out, and carved its imprint.

Finally, Erik’s hand tightened around his neck once more, but instead of pain, Ariyan felt pleasure. Instead emptiness, he felt Erik’s eyes drilling into him. Ariyan threw his head back, whining and lolling to against the sound and force of Erik’s slapping wet rhythm.

"Fuck..." he breathed. Or didn't breathe. Ariyan couldn't tell. The way Erik took him, it made him feel like he was falling in mid air.

"P-please—" Ariyan sobbed. He needed his mate to catch him. "I'm cumming. Erik—ah!" He was glad Erik had him in his grasp because the orgasm sent his body jerking.

"Mmggnnhh....mmggnnhh...." Ariyan groaned deep with each twitch of his cock as the white fluid shot up like a spurting fountain, sullying he and Erik’s stomach and chest. The scent and sight of it must have sent his mate over as well, because Erik released his neck and jack hammered his cock until Ariyan’s pussy was squelching. When his alpha came, he kissed him. An angry desperate kiss, hungry to devour everything Ariyan offered him. Ariyan let the alpha feast on him, sucking his tongue and lip through Erik’s groaning climax. 

They didn’t move for minutes. The pain was bearable, but the fullness of Erik’s cock made him simply unable to catch his breath. The scent in the air was a heady concoction of sweat, cum and slick. Finally, Erik pulled out, and Ariyan winced, dragging his legs from around his alphas waist gingerly. He sighed when Erik lifted him, and laid him against his chest, insulating him from the chill with his scorching body heat. Ariyan stayed like that for a while, listening to the thump of his alpha’s drubbing heart, wondering if Erik could hear how fast his own heart was beating.

“I was afraid…” Ariyan suddenly whispered, shattering the silence around them. He didn’t know why he chose to speak, but he needed to explain to Erik why he had refused him before.  
  
“When you touched me, I remembered…the times before…” Ariyan repressed the lump that was forming in his throat and continued. “ _All_ the times before.” He didn’t want to talk about the past. It was irrelevant now that he was here. Now that he was carrying Erik’s pup. Now that he had decided to give himself willingly.

Ariyan raised up, straddling Erik’s lap, and staring down at him. “The truth is, I’m still afraid to let you touch me,” Ariyan confessed. “When you kiss me, it feels like I’m drowning. When you hold me down, I feel like I’m suffocating. When you enter me…” he went red before he licked his pale thin lips. “I feel so full my chest feels like it’s going to explode.” Ariyan breathed deep, closing his eyes as he confessed everything to his mate.  
  
“The reason I’m afraid, is because I look at you as the man who gave me heartache…. But…” Ariyan grabbed Erik’s hand, raising it to his chest and over his heart.  
  
“I don’t want to look at you that way anymore. I want you to overwrite every painful memory I have, and replace it with pleasure.” Ariyan dragged Erik’s hand over his nipples, feeling his cock twitch from the teasing itch of the alphas fingertips.  
  
“I want your hands to make me shudder.” Ariyan leaned down and kissed Erik, flicking against his tongue.  
  
“And your mouth to me weak.” Erik flipped him to his back, pinning his hands above his head, and staring at him as though he was a rare delicacy.  
  
“I was afraid of you, but I…don’t want to be afraid anymore.” His chest heaved as he felt his legs being spread. Erik smirked down at him before he asked what Ariyan wanted his cock to do. 

“To fuck me…” Ariyan whispered. And that’s exactly what his alpha did.

 

***

The next morning Ariyan woke up feeling sore and used.  
  
It was… perfect.  
  
His hips ached as he rose from Erik’s bed, noticing the alpha’s absence. He was about to call out for him, when he saw his mate come in holding a tray of breakfast. Ariyan gave him a dazed smile, leaning back on his elbow and sliding his palm up to hold his head steady. Then he just stared at Erik, slightly blushing at the bite mark he’d left on his alphas collar.

Erik asked him about the stare, and Ariyan shook his head, smirking to himself. He wasn’t sure if Erik was even aware that Ariyan had marked him, but he certainly wasn’t going to mention it.  
  
After they ate breakfast, they made their way to the private bath right off Erik’s bedroom. The bath wasn’t nearly as big as the public baths, but it was hot, and intimate. The steam wafted up around them as they entangled their cum slicked body’s, and laxed together. At first, they were content to just sit in silence. Soon though, their hunger got the best of them, and they kissed until they were both hard and heady. Ariyan was too sore to take Erik after the ravaging thrust the night before, but Ariyan curved Erik’s desire with a deep massage on his scarred back.

“The tattoos on your arm match the symbols on the quilt in your mother’s room…” he mused, tracing his now pruned finger tips across Erik’s biceps. “What does it mean?" 

Erik told him about the insignia of their blood. That many of the alphas within the Winter Islands adorned their bodies with those tattoos in order to pay homage to their ancestors. Erik’s mother must have made the quilt for her own form of respect. 

“You have many scars,” Ariyan told him, tracing the ridges and welts along Erik’s neck and spine. He raised the cloth along Erik’s back, watching the water as it cascaded over his broad shoulders. Erik told him about the battles he’d fought, and the wounds he’d acquired through the years. He wondered if all the scars his mate wore were from battle. Some of them looked recent, but some were old, and imbedded into Erik’s warm tone skinned. It was as if someone had beat him with a thick rod or cane. He had a theory of where the scars might have come from, but he hoped he was wrong. Erik’s father was a difficult man, but that didn’t mean he was a monster.

It was a lazy day. After they ate lunch, Nan busied herself cleaning and prepping dinner, while Erik and Ariyan lounged in the parlor. Ariyan immediately took to his books, curling up on a soft cushion, and losing himself in the text. After a while Erik asked him what he was reading, and he eagerly told him the plot of the story.

“It’s one of my favorites,” he informed the alpha, pulling a strand of wayward hair behind his ear, and sitting up straight to explain the plot. “There’s a prince, Bron is his name, whose kingdom sets a mercenary to kill him.” Erik immediately asked him why. When Ariyan explained to him that the people hoped to overthrow the monarchy, Erik called them dishonorable, and Ariyan chortled.  
  
“The mercenary, Rohan, sees the king and falls in love with him at first sight. They become close, and eventually they make love. After some time, the prince finds out he’s pregnant, and he bears the mercenary a child in secret.” Ariyan frowned then shaking head. “Sadly, the courts learned of the bastard child. They exiled the mercenary, and forced the prince to marry another prince from a neighboring kingdom. However, just when the prince was about to bond with another, the mercenary returns from his exile, kidnaps the fair prince, and in a fit of passion, claims him for his own!” Ariyan exclaimed with a laugh.

“The king and the mercenary abandon the kingdom, and lived happily ever after with their child in solitude.” The omega finished the summary with a broad smile, holding the open book against his chest. He only faltered when he saw Erik’s blank expression.

“I’m sorry,” Ariyan murmured. “I shouldn’t have rambled on like that.” He cleared his throat feeling his cheeks warm. The alpha shook his head before he surprised Ariyan, and asked him how and why the mercenary could ever leave his mate. Ariyan laughed before he shook his head and sighed. 

“I suppose it does sound a bit silly, but it’s a romance story, My Lord. It’s not supposed to be practical,” Ariyan clarified. “The purpose of a romance story is to make the reader feel like the characters love can endure all. Their hurt becomes your hurt. Their joy becomes your joy. Their triumphs mean more, because you know where they’ve come from. Things don’t _always_ make sense, but it makes me feel good that the main characters found love in the end.”

Erik hummed before he replied, and Ariyan pursed his lips, smirking. He was sure the lord probably couldn’t understand something as nonsensical as feeling happiness from a book, but the fact that Erik had asked him, had cared to know about the things that brought him joy...it made him feel…special.

After Ariyan helped Nan finish making dinner, Ariyan dressed to leave. Although he’d already taken a bath with Erik, he promised Malik he would meet him at the baths this evening.

“I would skip, but I’m rather eager to hear about his evening last night,” Ariyan admitted to Erik. Malik had his date with Utgar last night, and though Ariyan expected Malik’s night hadn’t been quite as pleasurable as his, he couldn’t presume too much where Malik was concerned.

“I won’t be long though,” Ariyan told him, noting the flicker of disappointment in Erik’s eyes. Or had he imagined that?

Ariyan made his way toward the front door, but paused before he exited. He stared back toward the parlor longingly, but forcibly pushed back the urge to give Erik a kiss before leaving the house.

As he walked toward the baths, he shook his head at his eagerness to kiss Erik goodbye, cursing himself for the thought. Just because he and Erik had coupled, didn't mean they would or should show such open affection.  Erik was still Erik. Ariyan was still Ariyan. Even as inexperienced and naive as he was in love, he didn't expect the alpha to act like a devoted mate after a night of rutting.

As he walked toward the marketplace, Ariyan thought about what to make them for dinner tomorrow night. He browsed the stalls, picking up several red potatoes for a shepherd’s pie. When he ducked inside of the tiny shop, the conversation died instantly. Several of the women standing at the counter stared at one another and then dispersed. Ariyan recognized two of the women, and greeted them, but they puckered their lips as they walked away, and said nothing.

Ariyan frowned as he looked back toward them, wondering why they hadn’t spoken to him. One of them had made a point yesterday to tell him she liked his cloak, but today, they had completely ignored him. 

“Are ya’ gettin’ that then?” Shain asked him impatiently, pointing to the potatoes in his hand. Ariyan turned toward the cross looking shop keep before he nodded. He expected a smile from the older man. The two of them had grown rather cordial since Malik had introduced them, and Ariyan shopped there almost every day. Today, however, it seemed something had soured everyone’s mood.

“Those cherries you gave me yesterday were excellent,” Ariyan told him with a smile. “Nan made a dressing with them today, and Lord Erik seemed more than pleased.”

“Mm.” The man grunted before he held out his hand. “That’ll be half a bronze.” Ariyan dug in the side of his cloak to take out his coin purse, dropping a full bronze coin in the man’s hand.

“Keep the change,” Ariyan told him. “For your impeccable suggestion.” He shopped at the man’s store enough to know that Shain and his wife had a heap of pups at home. A half a bronze might not have been much, but every little bit helped.

“No thank you, my lord,” Shain hissed, as he handed him back his change. “I wouldn’t feel right taking _your_ money.” Shain moved from the counter before Ariyan could ask him what he meant by “his” money. His money, was Erik’s money. He didn’t have much, but enough to get groceries for the house, and any other personal things he might have needed.

“Fine then,” he mumbled as he left the store. He suddenly felt uneasy as he walked the streets, noticing the glares and the stares. When he first came to the Winter islands, the pack had stared at him with curiosity and awe. Now though, the looks were malicious and filled with disgust. Ariyan had no idea what had brought on the sudden change, but he swore he could hear whispering as he passed.

When he finally made it to the baths, it was clear that something had happened involving him. Every whispered conversation tapered off as he walked toward the group of chattering omegas. They were huddled near the pool, but none of them had entered yet.  Instead, they had centered around a dark-haired woman who was explaining something to them.  
  
_Jana…_ Ariyan clenched his jaw.  
  
The woman hadn’t made her presence very known over the past two weeks. After the explosion, and Erik’s swift dismissal from their home, she had laid low, isolating herself, and making a point to avoid him. However, more recently she had returned to the baths, and it seemed she was once again socializing openly.

“Shh...here he comes.” Ariyan heard Awen whisper before the group all turned to stare at him. He greeted them, but they said nothing. Instead their eyes trailed over the cloak he wore, envy laced in their pinched eyes.  
  
Among the group, he saw Angie. The older woman had her arms folded over her breast, but she didn’t have quite the same glare in her hazel iris’.

“Oh, Angie. Malik told me your daughter wasn’t feeling well.” Ariyan tried to cancel the silence by striking up a conversation. “Is she doing okay?” Angie flicked her head up at him. It looked as though she was about to speak, but then she lowered her head at the last moment, and tensed her jaw.

Ariyan’s eyes glided over each of them, noting the same malice those in the market place had for him. The sight of them all standing, glaring and with their arms folded made Ariyan want to disappear. 

“Angie?” Ariyan called out.

 “She has nothing to say to you.” Jana finally said. Ariyan turned toward her, narrowing his gaze before he spoke. 

“I don’t think I was talking to you, Jana,” Ariyan growled. “Angie?” he tried again. “Are you mad about something? Did I do something or—”

“It’s just like you to play innocent.” Jana chuckled shaking her head. “Always the sweet natured Ariyan. So chaste, and elegant and pure,” the woman leered. “Who would have suspected it was all a lie.”

He was doing his best to ignore the woman, but her voice made him want to slam her against a wall, and the wolf inside of him was snarling menacingly each time she opened her mouth.

“I wondered why Lord Erik would take a mate so unexpectedly. Who would have guessed it was to ensure the Islands safety? Who would have guessed the only way to keep Karmaria from finishing the job they started, was to marry the son of the enemy?” The instant the words left her mouth, Ariyan paled. He stared at her, green eyes shock wide before he felt his stomach drop.

“Who told you that,” Ariyan whispered.

“That’s none of your concern.” Jana simpered. “It must have been difficult for you to leave your lavish life in Gaitland to come and live with a pack of barbarians. From the moment you stepped foot on this island you’ve done nothing but mock and ridicule us.”

“That is a lie!”

“Oh?” Jana raised her brow. “So you didn’t call Lord Erik a savage?”

“I did, but that was before when he—”

“It makes sense that you wouldn’t lay with Lord Erik, you probably thought him beneath you.” She scoffed. 

“That’s _not_ true,” Ariyan roared.

“Or maybe it was he who didn’t trust you. Maybe _he_ was the one who saw through your fake charm, and knew what evil ran through your blood,” she sneered.  
  
“My blood had nothing to do with anything,” Ariyan hissed. “King Duncan planned to conquer the Winter Islands regardless of my father’s actions!”  
  
“Aaron McAlister and his men destroyed our village. They pillaged our lands, killed the men and raped the women and children!” 

“I’m _not_ my father…” Ariyan whispered, lowering his head. He had tried so hard the past months to assert himself. Tried so hard to forget his past, and focus on his future, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape the consequences of his father’s sins.

“But you _are_ his kin,” she reaffirmed. “I tried to warn everyone. I try to tell them that you weren’t all that you seemed, but they wouldn’t listen.” Jana sighed dramatically before she shook her head. “I suppose it is true what they say,” the woman sneered. “Like father like son.”

“I’m not my father,” Ariyan repeated, but this time more firmly. He held up his chin as he spoke. His eyes were watering, but he choked back the ache in his throat, and the quiver in his voice. He refused to let them see his weakness.   
  
“I didn’t sail to the Winter Islands with my father, nor did I have any say in the atrocities he committed when he was here. It’s true what Jana says. I am from Karmaria. I lived in Gaitland with my family, and my father was Aaron McAlister. You can hate me for my father’s name. You can hate me for his blood.” He shook his head. “But your anger is wasted on me. I’m not him.”  
  
He placed his hand on the center of his chest to implore them. “I’m Ariyan. I sacrificed myself to your lord to save my mother and sisters! I watched my brother die by your lord’s hand, as revenge for his people,” Ariyan said clearly, despite the tremble in his hands.  
  
“And even though I traveled here as little more than a spoil of war, I’ve learned to accept my fate. I’m not the son of Aaron McAlister. He’s dead. Your lord, and _my_ alpha killed him with his own two hands. _I_ am Lord Ariyan, Lord Erik of the Blackwaters mate. _That_ is who I am now,” he said with all the conviction he could muster. “Hate me if you’d like, but it doesn’t change fate…yours or mine.” 

There were murmurs around the bath. Ariyan looked over and noticed that those that were in the pool had also gathered around to watch the commotion. All Ariyan could do is tighten his jaw against the whispers. He stormed over to the bench toward the exit doors, and sat with his hand holding his chin, and foot tapping restlessly against the tiles. He needed to talk to Malik. He needed to explain to the young omega what was happening, and hopefully prevent _him_ from shunning him the way the others had done.

Ariyan looked up when Angie walked toward him. She’d dressed in her cloak already, preparing for the icy night air.

“I think it’s best you go home, Lord Ariyan,” the woman said before she left.

“Do you now?” Ariyan raised his brow. “And why is that?”

“Mostly because you’re not welcome here.” Ariyan stiffened.

“Last I recall, this is a _public_ bath,” Ariyan growled. “And I don’t have to leave _anywhere_ if I don’t want to!” He crossed his arms. “Now. Where is Malik? I have something to discuss with him.”

“Malik left,” Angie replied sadly. “After he found out that you _lied_ to him, he excused himself from the baths.”

“I didn’t lie to him,” Ariyan whispered. He simply hadn’t told him the truth because he didn’t want the man to reject him. Ariyan knew that Malik’s father had been killed in his own father’s attack. He’d kept the knowledge of his lineage private to protect Malik…to protect their friendship. 

“Whether I believe you’re innocent or not, is no longer of consequence, My Lord. But no good will come from you imposing your presence on those who have deemed you guilty.”

Ariyan wanted to argue, but he knew the woman was right. There was no point in staying here. Jana had already slithered in like the snake she was, and filled their minds up with her toxic venom. 

Ariyan walked back to the mountain, stomping through the snow and replaying Jana’s words. _Had_ he thought he was better than Erik? It was true that he thought the man a savage, but that was because of what he’d done to him. And yes, when he arrived to the Winter Islands, he might have held some disdain for the territory, but that was before he had read the stories of the islands, and seen the history in the archives, and saw the culture alive in the packs eyes. That was before he knew the story of Erik’s ancestors. It was before he’d remembered how good it felt to laugh…and smile…and live again.

_Maybe it is all a lie._

Maybe he had convinced himself that he was happy here in order to help him cope with the harsh reality. Maybe Malik would avoid him, and Erik would grow tired of him, and he would find himself, once again, alone and forgotten in the icy terrain. Ariyan froze and held his stomach.

Maybe everything he’d done till now had been a mistake.  
  
  
When he entered the house, Erik was in the parlor waiting for him. Ariyan removed his cloak, hoping to hurry to his bedroom, but before he could slide off, Erik grabbed his wrist. The alpha asked him what had taken him so long, and Ariyan swallowed. He tried to come up with a response that would explain his absence without telling Erik the truth, but the more he thought about what happened at the baths, the waterier his eyes grew. Before long, he had tears gushing, and he held his face, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. He had held it all in at the baths, and been strong in front of Jana and the others, but one look from Erik, and he unraveled completely. Erik held his face in his hands, demanding Ariyan tell him all that had happened, and Ariyan complied.

He told Erik how Jana had twisted his words. How she made him seem like a liar, and how everyone had perceived his deceit. He told the alpha how much it had hurt to be shunned by the pack who he had come to cherish, and how he hadn’t expected them to turn on him so completely. He told Erik that he was afraid Malik would also turn his back on him. He knew Malik wouldn’t have believed Jana’s lies about him and Lord Erik, but Ariyan was in fact the son of Aaron McAlister. His father had killed Malik’s father, and there was no doubt in that truth.

“Malik hates me,” Ariyan choked as the tears streamed down his face. “The entire pack hates me.” He shook his head sniffing noisily.  
  
“If I could bring back all the people my father killed, I would,” Ariyan assured him. “I promise, I would.” He sobbed, taking in a shaky breath. Erik was begging him to stop crying, but he couldn’t. The more he thought about all the damage his father had done. All the crimes he’d committed. All the pain and suffering he had brought on the Winter Islands. _Of course_ they hated him. Of course they rebuked him. He was the son of the man who had decimated their land, and brought terror to their people.

“I’m not my father,” Ariyan suddenly cried out. He stared up at Erik with rosy cheeks. His nose was red from wiping, and his eyes were glossed and incredibly green in the candle light. Tears clung to his bottom lid, threatening to fall at any moment. “I know they think I’m like him, but I swear I’m not,” Ariyan assured him. Erik wrapped his arms around him, and Ariyan clung to the alphas chest, resting his head in the crook of his arm.

Ariyan didn’t know how long he clung to the alpha, but when the tears dried up he was left red from embarrassment. They ate dinner in silence that night. Ariyan's face was still blotched from crying, but he’d maintained enough of his dignity to stop Erik from going to baths on his behalf. After all, Ariyan already knew when he'd come that people would judge him for his father's transgressions. His brother was killed for them. He, his mother and sisters had almost met the same fate. If Malik sided with them too, then so be it. He wasn't going to beg anyone to be his friend, and especially not the pack who discarded him without a second thought.

Half way through dinner, there was a knock on the door. A little part of Ariyan hoped it was Malik, but when he didn’t hear the omegas cheerful voice greeting Erik, he knew that it wasn’t.  
  
Erik stood at the door briefly, speaking in a hushed voice, and came back in without a word. Judging by the crease in his brow, whomever it was had done or said something to upset him. Although, considering what he’d told Erik, perhaps the alpha was still distressed about his encounter at the baths. Regardless of the reason, Ariyan could sense the change in his temperament, but he waited until they'd finished dinner, and Nan excused herself for the evening.  
  
Ariyan found Erik in the parlor, sitting on the floor cushions, and holding a piece of paper in his hand. If Ariyan didn’t know better he would think the man was reading the scrolled parchment. Erik noticed him in the door, and called him over to sit. Ariyan did as he was told, tucking his legs under his butt, and sitting across from Erik.

"Did someone come earlier?" Ariyan questioned, wondering who'd visited Erik this late in the evening. Erik told him that it was Frey. The beta received a missive from Tetta which Erik currently held in his hand. Ariyan knew the basic geography of the continent, and specifically, his own country, Karmaria. He couldn't name smaller cities and villages like Gaitland, but he knew the ones that could be placed on a map, like Thira. Tetta was enormous.  It was the second largest country on the continent, right behind Karmaria, which had amassed its expansive lands more recently. The Winter Islands were technically sovereign of both countries, existing as a small blip on the map. It had existed for many years outside of the imperial agenda, and according the Ariyan's research, had only recently allied themselves with Karmaria and King Duncan. Ariyan was completely unaware that Erik was in contact with Tetta. He had no idea what the contents of the letter were, but he could guess the implications.

Erik unscrolled the letter, handed it to Ariyan, and told him to read it to him. Ariyan blinked before he frowned at the instruction from the alpha.

"This is a letter from Philip, the King of Tetta..." Ariyan explained, unsure of whether Erik understood what he was asking him to do. Erik assured him that he knew who the letter was from, that he knew exactly what he was asking, and repeated the instruction once more.

Ariyan swallowed at the firmness in Erik’s tone. He wet his lips before he read the letter aloud:

_To Erik of the Blackwater,_

_We are pleased that you've extended an invitation to the royal house of Tetta. My sister is currently enroute, and will be arriving within a six-week. Accompanying her, is my Beta, Liza, five royal guards and our servant, Hux._

_Amelia is the central contact of the negotiations, and chief advisor for international relations. Only after conferring with her would I be willing to extend our forces eastward. I am aware of the dire situation at hand, however, given your precarious alliance with Karmaria, I reserve the right to refuse any and all negotiations moving forward._

_With this condition in mind, I have no doubt that you will treat my sister with the utmost respect, care, and consideration throughout her stay in the Winter Islands._

_Hoping this letter meets you and your kin well,_

_King Philip of Tetta_  

Ariyan stared up at Erik, noticing the hard look of concentration in his mate’s eyes. He was likely thinking the same thing that Ariyan was thinking. Through the fluff of Philip's missive was a clear directive. If they expected Tetta's help in the fight against Karmaria, they would need to convince Princess Amelia. She was the keystone in their path to victory.

Ariyan was quiet for several moments before the silence grew too thick, and he decided to question Erik.

"Have you met Princess Amelia before?" Erik answered him, and Ariyan rubbed his chin considering. He was aware of the adulation the royal house of Tetta and Karmaria usually received. Gifts, feast, parades and accolades were common in the larger cities. He himself had gone to several balls in the cities closer to Gaitland when King Duncan and the royal court came down from their pulpits, but even that could not compare to the soiree’s they threw within the capital. Fortunately, or unfortunately, considering ones disposition, the Winter Islands did not have the same flair as Thira, or the capital city of Tetta, Arman. The islands charm was in the culture, in the history, and in the people. Amelia had probably never stepped foot in a place as modest as the Winter Islands. The pack lived off the land and paid homage to the mountains. There were no prodigious monuments of kings, or monstrous castles to blemish the domain. They lived by a code of respect and honor. Even the council, which existed to advise Erik, didn't overstep their boundaries. Erik wasn't only appointed through his blood like a useless king of a monarch, he was _chosen_ to lead.  
  
“I have an idea…” Ariyan began tentatively, gauging the look Erik gave him. “What if we threw a ball for the Princess of Tetta? It would be lavish, and ornate. Something to show her that you and your people are far from the savages she believes.”

Erik gazed at him, a small frown pinching his alphas forehead before he told Ariyan that the ball wouldn’t be like one’s Amelia was used to. At that, Ariyan just smiled. 

“You’re right. It will be nothing like the balls Amelia is used to. It will be better.” 

“You have more culture and history here to offer her, than anything she could imagine. She may think the islands are just a barren wasteland, but we will show her how wrong she is.”

Erik smiled at his enthusiasm, and Ariyan's heart raced. Seldom did he see his mates smile, but that just made it worth more when he did. Erik told Ariyan that he would have to lead them in throwing such an affair since they had no experience. His mate informed him that the Winter Island’s way to celebrate was to feast, drink, and find a warm body to lay with. Ariyan flushed at that thought. He had complained about soreness earlier, but right now, he could think of nothing better than feeling warm and secure in Erik’s muscular arms. 

“I'll be glad to instruct you in our ways, My Lord,” Ariyan whispered, leaning in to kiss his alpha softly. A shiver ran up his spine as Erik's calloused hand cupped his cheek. “If you promise to instruct me in yours...”


	17. Chapter 15

Erik growled into the heat of Ariyan’s mouth, his arms coming around the small Omega and pulling him onto his lap. His little wolf melted into his embrace, returning his passion in equal measure.

This was it. There would be no going back this time. Erik had done all he could until now to keep his distance; to retain some semblance of restraint and decorum. But he was an Alpha; a beast and a savage. Try as he might, no amount of picturesque walks or quiet time reading together, was ever going to change that. So Erik let go… He’d warned the boy; told him to run while he still had the chance. But rather than seek shelter in his room, Ariyan had stepped into Erik’s embrace, offering what the Alpha had craved for so long, but could not have.

Ariyan opened to the Alpha, giving Erik access to every inch of his beautiful body. It would be so easy to slide into his lover’s trembling frame, take what had been denied to him for so long, and empty his seed deep in his Ariyan’s pussy… But as much as Erik wanted to plunder his lover’s lush body, he and his wolf needed a moment to take in Ariyan’s soft, delicate scent. To savor the taste of his flesh, and revel in the feel of his silken hair as he ran his fingers through the silvery locks. He’d forgot how good it felt to have Ariyan in his arms. In these past weeks they’d grown closer somehow, but what Erik had desired above all else was the physical connection. It’s what validated all he felt in his heart; the joy and peace that had blossomed in the very depths of his soul. Skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat, flesh pounding into flesh… The thought alone was invigorating!

Erik pressed Ariyan’s back to the mattress, taking the briefest of seconds to admire how exquisite his mate looked in his bed. He climbed atop his lover, running his calloused hands up the sides of Ariyan’s smooth thighs, enjoying the way the boy’s body trembled at his touch. But then the urge to kiss his mate struck him once more, and he found himself devouring Ariyan’s mouth; his tongue plundering the warm wet heat while his fingers worked to spread his lover’s hole.

“So… wet…” Erik growled, forcing a second finger into Ariyan’s dripping pussy. “Have you missed my touch, little wolf?” It was meant to be a sincere question, but the words came out as a taunt. Erik could feel himself losing to his beast, and though he desperately wanted to give in, he didn’t want to descend into mindless rutting. But it had been so long! He’d forced himself to hold back so many times, and now the line between control and chaos had blurred beyond recognition.

Three fingers into Ariyan’s pussy, and the Alpha was losing focus. His lover was so warm and wet, the sweet scent of his juices a heady concoction. He kissed, licked and sucked every inch of Ariyan’s skin he could reach, his cock growing thick and heavy between his muscular thighs. Erik’s fangs descended, the pointed tips gently grazing the mark on his lover’s neck. ‘Mine…’ Erik’s wolf howled in agreement, clawing and snapping at its cage; demanding the Alpha stop wasting time. The animal urged Erik to take the boy; to mark his flesh until every inch of Ariyan’s body showed proof of whom he belonged to. Erik fought to ignore his desire, but then Ariyan reached between their bodies and tore the fabric of the Alpha’s sleep pants.

“Such boldness, little wolf,” Erik growled, both amused and incredibly turned on by his lover’s eagerness. During the heat, Ariyan had shown no shame or shyness. He’d taken from Erik what his body desired, and the Alpha had been happy to be used so thoroughly. Over the past months, Erik had been desperate to recreate their time on the ship. To not just make love, but feel the passion; the unbreakable connection that had speared the Alpha to his core. But what they shared now eclipsed even that. What Erik saw in Ariyan’s eyes was _true_ desire, not the fog of a lustful heat. This was _real_. Ariyan wanted to be taken; to willingly submit to his Alpha. Erik would never confess it aloud, but the very thought made his heart soar.

The Alpha plunged into Ariyan’s warm, wet depths, growling at the wave of pure need that rippled through him. It had been so long since he’d felt such exquisite pleasure. His lover’s body seemed to welcome the carnal assault, opening to Erik without a hint of fear or hesitation. It was glorious! The Alpha unleashed the whole of his lust upon his mate, holding those narrow hips in place as he endeavored to touch Ariyan’s core.

“Gods…” Ariyan whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut.

“No!” Erik growled. “Look at me!” he commanded.

The Alpha didn’t want to miss a single expression that flitted across his lover’s face, but more importantly, he didn’t want to lose the connection. It felt so precarious. Like at any minute the moment would shatter and it would go back to the way it was. Back to the cold, meaningless sex that would forever plague their past.

Ariyan stared up at Erik, tears in his hooded green eyes. His cheeks were flushed red, and his blonde locks were tangled around his beautiful face. The Alpha’s chest clenched. There were so many things he wanted to say in that moment.

_I want you_

_I need you_

_I can’t live without you…_

All at once Erik felt elation and terror, invigorating and crippling all at once. Rather than face the force of his emotions, he claimed Ariyan’s lips in another kiss, determined to bury the surge of feelings in the heat of his lover’s greedy mouth. Only when he’d regained some semblance of control did he break the passionate kiss, losing himself in the rhythm of the sex.

“Erik!” Ariyan cried out, his voice breathless and thready.

Once again, Erik found himself drowning in Ariyan’s liquid gaze; desperate to communicate the totality of what he was feeling in that moment. _Why couldn’t he look away?_ As soon as he asked himself the question, another one took its place. _Why would you want to?_ Just like on the ship, Erik was swept up in a wave of transcendence, pulling them so close it was as if they were merging into one. Erik had welcomed the connection once before, but now that Ariyan was a willing participant, the thin barrier that had remained between them during the heat shattered.

Erik’s hand came up, perhaps as a way to put another wall between them. His hand wrapped around Ariyan’s neck, his fingers squeezing at he fought to push himself away; to put some sort of physical distance between them. But then his gaze fell upon his lover’s lush mouth, those full lips mouthing the Alpha’s name as Erik forced the air from Ariyan’s windpipe. Just like that, they were kissing again, Erik sucking down the last remnants of his lover’s oxygen before he finally released his grip.

Searching for a way to reground himself, Erik’s fangs sank into the delicate flesh of Ariyan’s neck. Blood filled his mouth, and for a moment, the taste was enough to break the spell his mate had cast. But then he was searching for another place to mark, and then another, and another… He was losing himself yet again! He prayed to the gods for the control he no longer had, and as if to mock his prayers, he felt the sharp prick of Ariyan’s fang as they pierced his skin. The mixture of pleasure and pain sent Erik ricocheting into the abyss, and in that moment, all was lost…

He tore into Ariyan’s body with deliberate disregard. He was vaguely aware of Ariyan’s whimpers, moans, and cries of unadulterated pleasure, but Erik was so far gone, all he could process was his own _need._ The bed strained and creaked under the Alpha’s relentless rut, and with his hand around Ariyan’s throat once more, the other held Ariyan’s hips to mattress to keep the male from running.

All Erik could hear was the rush of blood past his ears, and the sound of his labored growls and panting echoing in his skull. Ariyan stared up at him, struggling to speak through Erik’s hold on his neck. He clawed at Erik’s biceps as if fighting for air, but the look in those beautiful green eyes said, “Don’t stop… keep going…” Erik didn’t let up, not even when Ariyan’s cum exploded all over them both. He fucked his lover right through his orgasm, letting Ariyan’s spasming pussy milk the cum from his cock.

“MINE.” Erik growled, breeding Ariyan’s dripping hole in a serious of violent and deliberate thrusts.

With his last thrust, he emptied the remainder of his seed into Ariyan’s core. His lover’s pussy was still clenching and twitching around his cock, so rather pull out, Erik took a moment to savor the feel of it. He stared down at Ariyan, immensely pleased by what he saw. Ariyan was sprawled across the blankets, his chest falling in rapid succession as he fought to catch his breath. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, his body littered with bite marks that still oozed bright red blood. Erik’s cock still filled his pussy, but a mixture of their cum leaked from around where their bodies were joined.

Erik felt his body reawaken, his wolf ready to go for round two. But Erik was back in control, and he had no intention of tearing through Ariyan’s body a second time. He slid out of his lover’s body, gathering Ariyan’s limp frame into his arms and settling him against his massive chest. They laid like that for several long minutes, their breathing the only sound in the room. Erik wasn’t sure what to say, or if there was any need to fill the silence between them. Instead, he reveled in their closeness, hoping against hope that Ariyan would stay the night with him. If the little wolf tried to leave, Erik didn’t think he’d have the strength to let him go, and the last thing he wanted to do was force Ariyan to stay after the Omega had willingly given himself over.

“I was afraid…” Ariyan suddenly whispered, shattering the silence around them.

Erik’s heart stuttered through a beat, dreading what his mate would say next. He cursed himself for not fighting harder to maintain control. He was worried that Ariyan would tell him that he couldn’t do this again; that Erik had not only scared him, but hurt him as well. Erik’s panic threatened to consume him, and he instinctively tightened his hold on his mate.

“When you touched me, I remembered…the times before…” Ariyan continued, his voice filled with such trepidation it made Erik close his eyes in shame. “ _All_ the times before,” he emphasized.

Ariyan rose up then, surprising Erik by straddling lap and staring down at him such confidence and purpose. Erik wanted to reply; to apologize for the pain and fear he’d caused. In hindsight, he wished he could take it back. They were not lovers then; and mates in name only. They were enemies then, and by all rights, enemies now. Truth be told, if Erik could go back in time, there wasn’t a thing he’d change. In his world, violence was met with violence, and blood with blood. By the laws of his people, Erik was within his right to exact his revenge, and for the family he’d lost, he taken his pound of flesh. But what he would never be able to reconcile was how much agony it had caused his little wolf. Pain and revenge had brought their worlds colliding, but did that mean it always had to be so?

“The truth is, I’m still afraid to let you touch me,” Ariyan confessed. “When you kiss me, it feels like I’m drowning. When you hold me down, I feel like I’m suffocating. When you enter me…” he went red before he licked his pale thin lips. “I feel so full my chest feels like it’s going to explode.” Ariyan breathed deep, closing his eyes as he confessed everything to Erik.

“The reason I’m afraid, is because I look at you as the man who gave me heartache…. But…” Ariyan grabbed Erik’s hand, raising it to his chest and over his heart. “I don’t want to look at you that way anymore. I want you to overwrite every painful memory I have, and replace it with pleasure.” Ariyan dragged Erik’s hand over his nipples, sighing sweetly at the soft caress. “I want your hands to make me shudder.” Ariyan leaned down and kissed Erik, flicking against his tongue. “And your mouth to make me weak.”

Erik flipped Ariyan to his back, pinning his hands above his head. He searched his lover’s face for any hint of the fear Ariyan had spoken of. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Gone was the fear and loathing he’d grown so accustomed to. What Erik saw was that “something else” he’d been looking for. It was there, reflected back at him in Ariyan’s swirling green eyes.

“I was afraid of you, but I…don’t want to be afraid anymore,” Ariyan whispered.

“I will never hurt you again, little wolf,” Erik replied, nuzzling his mate’s soft cheek and scenting him. “You are my mate. My Luna. It is my duty to protect you above all others.” He leaned back; holding Ariyan’s gaze as he gently spread his lover’s legs apart. “I seek only to give you pleasure,” he murmured, letting the weight of his cock press against the softness of Ariyan’s thigh. “I want your smiles… your laughter… Your whimpers and moans… I want to give you all the things that make you happy,” he whispered, the confession somewhat startling in its truth.

Erik had never considered himself the kind of man to spout such romantic nonsense. But with Ariyan, he felt compelled to say the words aloud. He wanted… No, he _needed_ Ariyan to know that he was safe and cherished. That despite their past and the uncertainty of their future, Erik would not let Ariyan feel such fear again. From now until forever, he would protect this little wolf.

“You need only to say the word, and I will give you whatever your heart desires.” Erik leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Ariyan’s lips, letting his dick brush against Ariyan’s quivering hole. “Tell me, little wolf. What is it you desire now?”

Ariyan trembled at the Alpha’s words. Clearly he wanted to reply, but instead Ariyan bit his lip, using his eyes to communicate what he wanted. Unconvinced, or rather feigning so, Erik leaned closer, whispering the next question into his lover’s ear.

“It would be shame to waste _this_ ,” Erik said, letting the tip of his dick push into the wetness before pulling out. “What do you want me to do with this cock, little wolf.”

“Fuck me…” Ariyan whispered. And that’s exactly what Erik did…

***

Erik woke up first, surprised to find Ariyan’s small frame wrapped around his larger one. They had never held each other like this, not even during the heat. The bed on the ship had been too small, so Erik was forced to sleep propped up against the wall. There were times when the Alpha had held Ariyan in his arms, feeding him or rocking him to sleep, but the intimate gesture had never been returned. Now though, Ariyan held onto Erik as if he wanted the Alpha to stay by his side forever.

Erik shook his head, realizing how ridiculous he was being. The Alpha was Ariyan’s source of heat, nothing more. They’d exchanged all manner of confessions the night before, but the light of day brought with it all those insurmountable odds they’d forgotten about in the heat of passion. Add the fact that it was the first time they’d coupled in months, and it was no wonder things had gotten a bit carried away. It had been beautifully violent and excruciatingly passionate, but it was too soon to speak of “love” and “forever.” Erik would be the first to admit that he cared a great deal for his little wolf, but being a man of logic and principle, he knew that love, in the traditional sense, would be impossible for him and Ariyan. Their past was filled with too much anger and blood; the kind of hatred that ran bone deep. No bond would ever be able to erase all that.

But despite this knowledge, Erik meant what he’d said. He would spend the rest of his life making Ariyan happy, and they didn’t need to be in love in order for him to keep his promise to protect him. Ariyan was his mate and Luna. It was his duty to protect the boy, and he would do so until his dying breath. And maybe, just maybe, something good could come of their unlikely union. A general fondness for each other? A quiet kind of devotion and mutual understanding? And when the pups started to arrive, perhaps their love for their children would lead to a deeper affection for one another. Either way, /love/ seemed far too ambitious, so rather than linger in the bed, staying to watch his beautiful mate sleep, Erik carefully extracted himself from Ariyan’s arms and went in search of food. Nan had already arrived, and was in the process of making one of the largest breakfasts Erik had ever seen.

“Good morning, Lord Alpha,” Nan said, her withered frame executing a slow curtsy.

“Morning,” Erik grunted. “That’s a lot of food,” he added, taking the mug of water she offered him.

“Aye,” she said, trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably. “I assumed you and the Luna would need to replenish your strength. Am I wrong?”

Erik said nothing in reply, but the corners of his mouth twitched as if he might smile. He asked Nan to load a tray of food for him and Ariyan, but before he could take it, she rested a hand on his arm to stop him.

“I’ll set aside lunch for you two, then return later to prepare dinner,” Nan said, patting his arm encouragingly. “Take care of him,” she added pointedly. “His body will be sore, and his heart open. He’ll want your touch and attention. Tis the way of an Omega after a coupling.”

The old woman sought to give Erik advice, and, despite the dramatic gap in their statuses, it was the Alpha who bowed his head to the female elder. With his mother and sister gone, Erik had no one to confide in; no one to explain the intricacies of Omegas. Though Nan’s words were nothing more than a passing comment, it offered Erik vital insight to his mate’s current needs.

“Thank you,” Erik said.

Nan gave him a motherly smile before heading out the front door. Erik made his way back to the bedroom, surprised to find his little wolf awake. Naked as the day he was born, Ariyan’s pale skin was tinted a lovely shade of pink. His cheeks were a slightly darker red, and his beautiful face was framed by his sleep mussed hair. The sight of him made Erik’s heart sing and his wolf howl. There was something about seeing _his_ mate, in _his_ bed, drenched in _his_ scent… Erik couldn’t think of a time when he’d felt more comfortable and at ease.

They ate in relative silence, both too hungry to carry on a conversation. Ariyan’s appetite had increased significantly, and the once bone thin male was steadily gaining weight. The boy was still slender and small in frame, but by the time winter was in full swing, Ariyan would likely have increased his weight by half. Erik’s cock twitched at the thought, excited by the changes his mate’s body would undergo. A rounded belly, full hips, thick thighs… It would be a body made for fucking. And for carrying pups…

Pushing his fantasies aside, Erik cleared away the tray and escorted Ariyan to the bath. Heeding Nan’s words, the Alpha didn’t hold back. He kept his mate close, his hands touching or caressing some part of Ariyan’s body. Without words, Erik showed his lover how desired he was; how cherished. But soon those touches turned to kisses, and the kisses into something more… Erik had to be the one to pull back. Ariyan was in no condition to go another round, and the Alpha was dangerously close to that point of no return. Ariyan seemed to realize this as well, moving behind Erik so he could massage the Alpha’s back.

“The tattoos on your arm match the symbols on the quilt in your mother’s room…” Ariyan mused, tracing the intricate design on Erik’s biceps. “What does it mean?"

“The symbols tell the story of my bloodline,” Erik explained. “Going back to Egil himself. Many Alphas carry such tattoos. It’s a tangible connection to our ancestors, giving us strength in battle, comfort in times of mourning, and joy in times of peace. It is our way of paying homage to the ones who came before us, and a tool to teach the ones who will come after.”

Ariyan was clearly intrigued, admiring the work of art for several more minutes. Erik couldn’t help but smile as his mate traced every single line, almost as if he were trying to commit the entire image to memory. Erik had a great deal of pride in his heritage, and he appreciated the fact that Ariyan was so eager to learn about it. It meant the little wolf was not only embracing the islands and their rich history, but that Ariyan would be able to impart that knowledge upon their future pups. Maybe even become a part of it himself.

“You have many scars,” Ariyan said after a while, tracing the ridges and welts along Erik’s neck and spine.

“A warrior should have scars,” Erik chuckled bitterly. “Before I returned home to lead my people, I fought as a solider in Karmaria, then as a General to King William Callaghan’s armies. I spent 10 years on a war campaign,” he said solemnly. “Unlike the stories sung by bards, war is neither heroic nor honorable. It’s not fought for glory, or in the name of king and country. We fought to survive. We fought for the hope that we would live long enough to see our families again; to see our homelands one last time.”

Erik closed his eyes, a stream of endless battles playing through his mind. So much death… He tried to pinpoint the exact moment he’d become numb to the carnage and blood. Perhaps he always had been. Fear, pain, hopelessness… They were all things Erik had experienced and conquered long before he ever saw his first battle. His father had made sure of that…

“My men fought for _me_ ,” Erik continued, “not some king on a distant throne, hidden behind a fortress of stone. In battle, I was the one they looked to for guidance; the god they prayed to for salvation. I did everything I could to keep them alive; to get them home again. In the end, I failed,” Erik said matter-of-factly. “The scars I carry are a reminder of that. In a sense, they’re like this tattoo. A way to pay homage to the men I lost.”

Ariyan fell silent for a moment, but when his fingers ran along a particularly gruesome scar down his left side, his mate’s curiosity grew once more. Erik could hear the hesitation in Ariyan’s voice as he asked what happened, and the fact his little wolf felt such pain and grief on his behalf, filled the Alpha with warmth.

“I was 24,” Erik began. “Old enough to be a seasoned warrior, and young enough to still be arrogant and reckless. I challenged my father in combat. He’d embarrassed me in front of my men, and I sought to regain my honor by defeating him in one-one-one combat.” Erik shook his head at the memory. He’d never been able to best his father in battle, so what made him think he could do so that day, he would never know.

“It was a vicious battle, and neither of us held back.” Erik’s hands clenched into fists, and he had to remind himself that his father was dead and gone. “It ended with me on the ground, fighting to keep my blood in my body. As you can see, I lived, but not without great cost. It was the first time I ever saw remorse in my father’s eyes. Not from what he’d done, but because he’d raised such a weak son.”

Ariyan rested his head on Erik’s shoulder, his arms coming around the Alpha’s waist. He hugged Erik close, the simple gesture offering them both a kind of solace. It felt good to share these moments with his mate. To open up a part of himself that he’d always kept locked away. He couldn’t tell his mother or sister these things. They would pity him, and that’s not something Erik wanted or needed. But with Ariyan, it felt different. He’d confessed a painful memory to his mate, and instead of pity, Ariyan offered to share in his pain. To hold him through the anguish rather than look away. They stayed like that for the remainder of their bath. Holding each other in the comfortable silence that had fallen around them…

***

The remainder of the day was spent lazing around the house; the Alpha and his mate enjoying an afternoon alone and tucked away in the warmth of their home. Erik had work to do, but there was something intoxicating about having all of Ariyan’s attention, and he was in no hurry to give it up. They ate a quiet lunch together, then after, Erik showed his mate some of the books in Danica’s collection. The Alpha couldn’t read, but he remembered his sister’s favorites by the colors of the covers and the ornate script written upon them. He pointed a few of them out, and then left Ariyan to browse the shelves that lined the wall of Danica’s room.

Old Nan arrived in time to clean up the mess from breakfast and lunch, and then began prepping for dinner. Erik and Ariyan moved to the parlor, lounging together on the cushioned seats. Ariyan immediately took to his books, losing himself in the pages while subconsciously inching closer to Erik. The Alpha was amused by the strange behavior, wondering if Ariyan realized what he was doing. Apparently not, because soon the little wolf was leaning against Erik’s chest, twirling a strand of blonde hair around his finger as he flipped through the pages.

“I’m glad you found a book you like,” Erik said, looking over his mate’s shoulder at the strange symbols printed on the paper. “I don’t think Danica ever read that one to me. What’s it about?”

“It’s one of my favorites,” Ariyan replied, tucking an errant strand of hair behind his ear. He launched into a fervent explanation of princes and mercenaries; of love lost and then found again. His green eyes sparkled as he told the harrowing tale, his cheeks flushed with delight and excitement. Erik wondered how a creature so small was able to contain so many emotions at once. Surely he’d explode from the force of it all. But then, just like that, the joy drained from Ariyan’s face. He looked so disappointed that it made Erik’s heart skip a full beat.

“I’m sorry,” Ariyan murmured. “I shouldn’t have rambled on like that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Erik said in confusion. “It’s certainly a… interesting story. But why would the mercenary leave his mate in the first place? I can’t think of a single Alpha who would choose their mate willingly, only to leave him behind at the first sign of trouble.”

Ariyan laughed before he shook his head and sighed. Erik wasn’t sure what he’d said that was so funny, but Ariyan’s laughter had an odd sort of power over him. He found himself smiling, but why, he didn’t really know.

“I suppose it does sound a bit silly,” Ariyan confessed. “But it’s a romance story, My Lord. It’s not supposed to be practical. The purpose of a romance story is to make the reader feel like the characters’ love can endure all. Their hurt becomes your hurt. Their joy becomes your joy. Their triumphs mean more, because you know where they’ve come from. Things don’t always make sense, but it makes me feel good that the main characters found love in the end.”

“I see,” Erik hummed. “Well, I look forward to hearing more about the stories that make you feel good.”

Ariyan pursed his lips, smirking at Erik’s reply. The Alpha wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say. Danica had never read him a romance novel before. The feisty Omega preferred adventures and historical books. Nothing as whimsical and flighty as a love story. As Ariyan pointed out, the book was impractical. Plots to kill a king? A mercenary who falls in love with his target? The very idea was utterly ridiculous. And an Alpha who would leave his mate? That was even more dishonorable than a kingdom plotting to overthrow the monarchy.

Then again, hadn’t Erik thought of doing the same to Ariyan? Even worse, he’d hoped for the boy’s death, even considered killing Ariyan himself. The thoughts had certainly crossed his mind in the beginning, but now…? Never. Erik could never abandon his mate, or leave him for some other Alpha to marry. And he would die before he’d let any harm come to his little wolf. Ariyan belonged to him and no other. Fate be damned.

As Ariyan got up to help Nan with dinner, Erik wondered if he and Ariyan’s mating would ever be considered a love story like the one in the book. The answer filled him with an overwhelming sadness. Of course it wouldn’t. You couldn’t have a love story without love…

After Nan and Ariyan prepped for dinner, Erik had hoped to return to their spots in the parlor. He planned to ask Ariyan to read to him by the furnace. They would spend a nice quiet evening together, and maybe even retire to the same bed to sleep. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to ask.

“Where are you going?” Erik queried, frowning as his mate prepared to leave.

Ariyan explained that he’d promised to meet Malik at the baths. “I would skip,” he said, “but I’m rather eager to hear about his evening last night.”

Apparently, Utgar had taken Malik to dinner last night. Ariyan was definitely excited to hear how it had gone, and so was Erik considering he’d ordered the male to stay away from the boy.

“I won’t be long though,” Ariyan told him, his smile faltering when his eyes met Erik’s gaze.

Perhaps the little wolf had noticed his disappointment. If he had, it wasn’t enough to keep Ariyan from hurrying out the door.

***

Erik sat on the floor of the parlor, staring at the coals burning in the large furnace. Nan had gone to the market, but not before offering a bit more advice to the Alpha.

_“It’s good that he’s made friends,” she had said. “It means he’s finding his place within the pack. He is young, my lord. He needs laughter and noise. He is not like you; a fact you must remember.”_

Erik had nodded in reply, trying to see the wisdom in the old woman’s words. For all Ariyan had suffered, he was still innocent in so many ways. After living the better part of his life on a battlefield, Erik took comfort from the quiet. He preferred solitude, seeking companionship only when his body needed release. His sister had been the only exception to his isolation, and when Danica died, Erik had retreated even further into himself. But then Ariyan exploded into his life, and, against all odds, the little wolf was pulling the Alpha out of the shadows and back into the light.

Nan had left Erik there to drown in his own thoughts, offering him a motherly pat on the cheek. Erik sipped lazily on his mead, trying to pretend like he wasn’t counting down the seconds until Ariyan’s return. He’d been about to refill his cup when Ariyan came bursting through the front door. The look on his mate’s face broke Erik’s heart in an instant. Pain rolled off Ariyan in waves, sending the Alpha’s mind reeling toward the worst possible scenario. The boy tried to run to his room, but Erik was on him in seconds.

“What happened?” he demanded. “Are you hurt?!”

Erik couldn’t help but check every inch of his mate, from the top of his head down to the soles of his boots. He cupped Ariyan’s cold cheeks, his chest clenching when he saw the tears building in his lover’s eyes. Erik would kill the man who’d caused his mate such pain, but first he needed to know who his target was.

“Tell me what happened, little wolf,” Erik commanded. “Tell me, and I swear I will do everything in my power to make it right again.”

Ariyan swallowed tightly, trying so hard to hold back his tears and be strong. But it was too much. He broke into tears as he explained his encounter in the baths; how the secret of his lineage had not only been revealed, but how the pack had already started to turn on him. And Jana… the cunning witch had been the one to plant the seed of discourse! But she hadn’t done it alone…

“Malik hates me,” Ariyan choked as the tears streamed down his face. “The entire pack hates me.” He shook his head sniffing noisily.

“I don’t hate you,” Erik said firmly, “and my opinion is the only one that matters. Malik and the others… they will come to see you as I do. As your own man. Different from the likes of your kin.”

“If I could bring back all the people my father killed, I would,” Ariyan assured him. “I promise, I would!”

“I know,” Erik said, brushing the hair from Ariyan’s face. “You are nothing like Aaron. You are good and pure and everything he was not.”

Erik’s words had no effect. Ariyan was utterly broken, crying so hard that his entire body shook from the force of his sobs.

“Please, little one,” Erik begged. “Stop crying. All is not lost. You have allies. Powerful ones. Frey, Utgar, Anatoly and Nan. Even Malik will stand by you. And if he doesn’t, then he is not the friend you thought he was.”

“I’m not my father,” Ariyan suddenly cried out. He stared up at Erik with rosy cheeks. His nose was red from wiping, and his eyes were glossed and incredibly green in the candle light. Tears clung to his bottom lid, threatening to fall at any moment. “I know they think I’m like him, but I swear I’m not,” Ariyan assured him. Erik wrapped his arms around him, and Ariyan clung to the Alpha’s chest, resting his head in the crook of his arm.

Foregoing words, Erik communicated through his actions. He held Ariyan tightly in his arms, cradling him as father would his child. He let his mate cry. He let him scream and rant until he was too tired to do anything else but cling to Erik.

“I think a hot meal will help,” Nan said, coming over to the two males. She put her arm around Ariyan’s shoulder, and Erik allowed the woman to lead his mate to the table.

Erik had every intention of going to the baths that very night, but Ariyan begged him not to. Afraid of upsetting his lover even more, Erik promised not to go. He did, however, intend to call an emergency Council meeting in the morning. One of his “trusted” advisors had let slip the nature of he and Ariyan’s mating. It was the ultimate betrayal, and a blatant violation of their laws.

They ate in silence, the only sound coming from Nan as she cleaned the kitchen. She was humming a beautiful and familiar song as she worked. Erik’s mother had sung it to him as a child, and the effect of it was still calming even now. Halfway through dinner, there was a knock on the door. Erik saw the panic and fear in his mate’s eyes, and once more his anger was renewed. To his credit, the Alpha rose calmly from his chair and walked to the entrance. Erik pulled the heavy door open, surprised to find Frey standing there instead of Malik.

“A missive has arrived,” the Beta said, a bit out of breath. “It’s from King Philip. Shall I read it to you, my lord?”

Erik shook his head, “Just tell me what it says.”

“I’m not sure what to make of it,” Frey answered truthfully. “It almost appears as if the king is having second thoughts. The last letter we received was written by his Beta. The tone suggested that Tetta was eager to align with us. But this,” he said, lifting the small scroll. “It was written by the king himself, and he paints a very different picture.”

“How so?” Erik demanded.

“We believed he was sending Amelia to discuss the details of our alliance. Instead, the princess is coming to discern our worth as allies.”

Erik bit back a curse. “What’s he playing at?”

“Perhaps he’s counting on Karmaria destroying us?” Frey offered. “One less potential threat to worry about.”

“And leave the mines to Duncan’s control?” Erik scoffed. “Not likely.”

“Then perhaps they think we’ll be able to destroy the Karmarians for them.”

The last suggestion seemed like the most logical one. The terrain of the Winter Islands was no secret, neither was the prowess of its warriors. If Philip was smart, he’d wait to see what happened. Or, better yet, plan an attack on Karmaria while Duncan’s sight were set on the islands. Still, it was a huge risk either way. If Erik and his men couldn’t hold off Duncan’s forces, the mines would fall under Karmarian control. A very dangerous scenario.

“If that’s the case, we’re all dead,” Erik hissed. “Send word to the Council that we meet at sunrise. We have much to discuss. And have Utgar bring a handful of soldiers with him. At least six.”

Frey’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he didn’t protest. Bowing deeply to the Alpha, he wished him a good night with a promise to see him in the morning.

The moment dinner was finished, Erik excused himself. He had a great deal to think on, and considering all that had happened, sleep was highly unlikely.

"Did someone come earlier?" Ariyan questioned, entering the room. He was dressed for bed and wrapped in a fur blanket that nearly swallowed him whole.

“It was Frey,” Erik explained. “He brought word from Tetta.” Ariyan’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, and Erik remembered how little Ariyan knew about the conflict with Karmaria. “War is coming. Duncan has set his sight on the Winter Islands, and Tetta is our only hope of survival. This,” he said, handing the scroll to Ariyan, “is the letter Frey brought over this evening. I’d like you to read it to me.”

Ariyan hesitated in taking the letter, which didn’t surprise Erik at all. The Alpha couldn’t be sure, but he was almost positive that Aaron McAlister had never discussed such things with his mate, especially not war. Such a thing would likely be considered inappropriate among those of genteel blood. But Erik was savage, after all. He did not hold to any such paltry traditions.

"This is a letter from Philip, the King of Tetta," Ariyan explained, clearly unsure of whether Erik understood what he was asking him to do.

“I know who sent it,” Erik replied, “and I know what it says. But I want hear the _exact_ words he used. For men like Philip and Duncan, that’s all they have. Words… They are weapons to them; lethal as any sword or axe. I must know what I’m up against, and everything I need to know is in that letter. So please,” he said, nodding reassuringly to Ariyan, “read it to me.”

Erik listen intently as Ariyan read the letter aloud. Like Frey, Erik heard the underlying threat in the king’s words. Philip didn’t trust Erik, and if Amelia confirmed the man’s suspicions, then Tetta would leave Erik and his people to die.

"Have you met Princess Amelia before?" Ariyan asked.

“No, but I’ve heard a great deal about her. She’s quite the strategist, I’m told. It’s said she relinquished the duties of a princess in order to serve her country and brother.”

In truth, it was a scandal, which is the only reason Erik had heard the story in the first place. Amelia, an unclaimed Omega, gave up her chance at marriage, children and a life of her own. She _chose_ to stay in Tetta, even though her hand had already been promised to prince of Andor, one of Tetta’s allied countries. Luckily, the fallout didn’t result in any lasting damage. Andor remained aligned with Tetta and Amelia was freed of her obligation to wed. Though her reputation was somewhat tarnished, her brother remained loyal to his sister. Amelia became his closest advisor, and as a result of the woman’s guidance and wisdom, Tetta had been able to regain it’s footing in the war against Karmaria. Despite her unorthodox ways, Amelia was loved by her people and her king. If Philip had sent her, then Erik would have to do everything in his power to win the princess over.

“I have an idea…” Ariyan began tentatively.

Erik looked over at Ariyan, intrigued by the look on his mate’s face. “Is that so? I’d love to hear it,” he said, his tone amused. Perhaps he’d married his own strategist and not even known it.

“What if we threw a ball for the Princess of Tetta?” Ariyan suggested. “It would be lavish, and ornate. Something to show her that you and your people are far from the savages she believes.”

Erik frowned, shaking his head at the suggestion. He’d been to his share of balls while in the service of the former Karmarian king, and there was no way they’d be able to pull it off. “We’re not like Tetta and Karmaria. Any ball we throw will be nothing like the ones the princess has attended.”

“You’re right,” Ariyan said with a mischievous smile. “It will be nothing like the balls Amelia is used to. It will be better! You have more culture and history here to offer her than anything she could imagine. She may think the islands are just a barren wasteland, but we will show her how wrong she is.”

Erik smiled at Ariyan’s enthusiasm. Perhaps there was some credence to the suggestion after all. “You’ll have to show us the way,” Erik said. “Here we simply feast, drink and find a warm body to lay with,” he chuckled. “I’m afraid, that’s the extent of our celebrations. But with your help, I think we might be able to do this. You know Amelia’s kind better than any of us. We’ll be difficult to teach, but I’m sure there will be many eager to learn.”

“I'll be glad to instruct you in our ways, my lord,” Ariyan whispered, leaning in to kiss his Alpha softly. “If you promise to instruct me in yours...”

***

As predicted, Erik didn’t sleep that night, but not for the reasons one might think. He and Ariyan had made love right there on the parlor floor. It was gentle and slow, and with every stroke, Erik had looked into his lover’s eyes. The need to feel connected outweighed all the drama of night’s events, and afterwards, Erik felt renewed. He was not alone. Not anymore. His family might be gone, but in its place had grown a new kind of affection. Ariyan made him feel whole again. Something Erik never thought possible…

“The crack of fucking dawn,” Utgar groaned, shaking his head at Erik as the Alpha approached the Council meeting room. “You couldn’t have delayed this another hour?”

Erik ignored the male, launching right into his instructions. As he spoke, he could feel Utgar’s rage growing. Dag, Gunnolf and Halvor were among the men as well, their anger just as palpable. The men who had travelled with Erik into Karmaria understood the position that Ariyan had been put in. They’d had no love for the foreign beauty in the beginning, but as Erik’s feelings changed towards the boy, so had theirs. But beyond that, and more importantly, the Alpha’s men were loyal to Erik, and only Erik.

The soldiers entered first, dragging the elders from their seats. There were cries of outrage from the Council, but when the sounds of daggers being unsheathed echoed throughout the cavernous room, the old men fell silent. That’s when Erik entered, his cloak trailing ominously behind him. Frey, who was already in the room, moved to stand at the Alpha's side. The male had no idea what was going on, but he gave the impression that he did, his face firm and unyielding as he stood in support of Erik.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Odell demanded, doing his best to stand firm despite his obvious fears.

Erik said nothing, staring the man down until Odell folded into himself. No one else dared speak; the room ripe with the scent of their terror.

“It occurs to me that I’ve either grown complacent as an Alpha,” Erik said, his tone calm and almost thoughtful, “or that I was gone so long, you all have grown accustomed to a modicum of power you _think_ you have.”

“Lord Erik,” Hakon interjected, bowing so deeply Erik thought he might fall forward. “Tell us what has happened so that we might…”

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Erik said, stepping toward the other Alpha. “You interrupt me. Speak without being spoken to. I’ve never been one to demand respect,” he hissed, “because I didn’t think I fucking had to!”

Erik fell silent, letting the quiet seep into the room. He let his gaze travel over all twelve Council members, pausing on two men who seemed particularly unnerved. Odell and Aesir…

“Frey!” Erik barked, turning to his Beta.

“Yes, my lord!” Frey exclaimed, dropping to a knee.

“What does it mean to sit on the Council?”

“It is a seat of honor and respect, Lord Alpha,” Frey answered, lifting his head but keeping his gaze on the floor. “Given only to the elders of the pack who have proven they are above reproach. They are hand-selected by the sitting Alpha, and offer guidance and counsel in support of the pack’s growth and well-being.”

“And why did I not disband my father’s Council in lieu of choosing my own?”

“Because you trust them, Lord Alpha,” Frey replied. “You told my father, Lord Ivar, that they are good and honorable men. That their experience and insight could not be replaced.”

Erik turned his hard gaze on the elders, letting Frey’s words hang in the air.

“Tell me, Frey. By law, do I _need_ a Council?”

“No, Lord Alpha,” Frey answered, the words so final they sliced through the silence.:

Erik rose up to full height, giving each man one last look. “One of you has betrayed me. You revealed information discussed in this room to members of the pack.” There were several gasps, as if such a thing was simply impossible, but Erik ignored them all. “This is violation of your oath to me and this pack. I will give the traitor one chance to step forward. Only _one_. If you do not, then all of you die.”

The room exploded into protests, but Erik drowned it out. He now knew exactly who’d told Jana of Ariyan’s lineage…

“Lord Alpha,” Hakon pleaded. “Please, reconsider this! Give us a chance to root out the traitor!”

“There is no traitor!” Eskil insisted. “The men in this room would never betray you, my lord!”

Eskil usually held his tongue during debates, choosing to wait until he’d heard both sides before offering counsel. But now, with the threat of death a very real possibility, he did not hold back his words.

“Are you calling Lord Erik a liar?!” Utgar growled furiously.

Eskil paled. “N-never,” he stammered. “I only meant that… perhaps the lord is… mistaken? These men have served him loyally. Including myself! We may disagree at times, but all of us have supported the Lord Alpha every step of the way!”

Erik stared Eskil in the eyes, never once blinking. “Kill them all.”

“WAIT!” Aesir shrieked, dropping to his knees. “It was me! I… I-I told Jana who the Luna’s father is. But I never meant for it to spiral as it did! I-I… I was drunk when it happened. She was in the tavern I frequent and we… we started talking. It just sort of… slipped out! Please forgive me, my lord. I will make it up to you, I swear!”

Erik stared down the male in disgust. “First you betray me, and then you lie to my face!”

“Please, my lord!” Aesir exclaimed. “I would never lie to you! Have mercy!”

“Mercy?” Erik snickered bitterly. “Aaron McAlister asked for mercy, too. Why do the guilty always beg for the very thing they denied their victims? Get him on his feet!” Erik commanded.

Dag and Halvor shoved the remaining elders out of the way while Erik walked over to the open furnace burning in the corner. He unsheathed his knife and heated the blade. It didn’t take long for everyone to realize what came next. Grabbing the tongs used to place coals in the furnace, Erik walked over to Aesir.

“PLEASE, MY LORD! MERCY! MER—!”

Utgar held Aesir’s mouth open while Erik took hold of the man’s tongue with the iron tongs. In one swift movement, he cut out the man’s tongue…

“Get him out of here,” Erik hissed to Utgar.

Utgar ordered Dag and Gunnolf to drag Aesir’s writhing, gurgling body from the room. Frey, still on his knee, stared at the stark red blood staining the stone floor. He looked like he’d be sick any moment, but, to his credit, he rose gracefully to his feet and followed Erik up the dais. Utgar gave a few final orders to the remaining soldiers then entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him. As if nothing at all had happened, the general made his way to the chair at Erik’s right.

Erik took his seat, Utgar and Frey following his example. The Alpha stared out at the remainder of his Council, pleased by the terror he saw in their eyes. Fear and respect often walked hand in hand. But there were some cases when fear alone worked well enough.

“Sit.” Erik commanded, the one word order sending the men scampering to their seats. They made a wide berth around the trail of blood Aesir had left, and though a servant would come to clean up the bright red fluid, the stain would be there forever.

“Lord Alpha, if I may,” Odell began.

“You may not,” Erik replied, turning to Frey and gesturing for the Beta to begin the meeting. “We’ll begin with the missive from Tetta.”

“As you wish, Lord Alpha,” Frey said.

The old men gave Frey their undivided attention, lifting a hand and speaking only when Erik granted permission. There were a few in opposition to Ariyan’s suggestion of a ball to honor Amelia’s arrival, but surprisingly, most of the Council thought it was a good idea. Frey offered to personally assist the Luna in the planning, and to keep both Erik and the Council updated on its progress. They also worked out several other details of the visit, and after about two hours, they’d hammered out the basics. When Erik stood to signal the end of the meeting, everyone stood as well, bowing to Erik as he swept out of the room. Frey was on his tail the second the Alpha was out the door, jogging to keep up with Erik’s long strides.

“My lord,” Frey said breathlessly. “Malik told me what happened with Ariyan. I didn’t know until this morning. I planned to tell you before the meeting, but you… Well, you’ve already taken care of it.”

“Your loyalty was never in question, Frey,” Erik replied.

“Thank you, Lord Alpha. Your reassurance means a great deal to me. Please offer the Luna my unyielding support. I can’t imagine how difficult this all must be for him. He needs to know that he is not alone in this.”

“Malik would be a great comfort to him,” Erik said, coming to an abrupt stop. “Maybe you could send him over? I know Ariyan would be happy to see a familiar face.”

Frey shook his head. “I’ve tried, my lord, but Malik is… He’s angry right now. He loved our father. We both did. But you know Malik was always Ivar’s favorite. My brother took his death so hard, I thought he’d never recover. When he found out Ariyan was Aaron’s son, he… he….”

“You don’t have to explain,” Erik said. “Perhaps _you_ could join us for dinner this evening. It will give you and the Luna a chance to start planning the ball.”

“Of course, my lord! I look forward to it.”

Erik turned to leave, but stopped again. “Take care of Ariyan,” he said, pinning Frey with a firm look. “I’m concerned that planning this ball might be too much too soon. I suppose time will tell,” he said, sighing heavily, “but should anyone speak to him out of turn; shopkeepers or vendors, you remind them to whom they’re talking to. ”

“Absolutely, my lord,” Frey said, bowing deeply. “I would never allow the Luna to be disrespected.”

Erik grunted a thanks then went home to get Ariyan. He had quite a day planned for them, complete with lunch in town, and a long leisurely walk around the market. Erik would ensure the pack saw how devoted he was to his mate. It didn’t matter who Ariyan’s father was, or what side of this gods-awful war he’d grown up on. What mattered now was that he was Erik’s mate; the Luna of this pack, and the future father of his pups. The pack would accept him, because Erik did. In the Alpha’s mind, it was simple as that.

***

Erik wasn’t an overly affectionate man, so when faced with the task of playing the “happy couple” with Ariyan, he’d assumed he would fail miserably. But, once again, he found it remarkably easy.

Though many considered the men of the Winter Islands to be savages, it was actually quite the contrary. They were a loving and affectionate people, preferring to live simpler lives. Though they didn’t follow the strict customs and courtesies common to places like Tetta and Karmaria, the islands had their own way of teaching things like manners and respect to their young pups. But having served as a Karmarian General for several years, Erik had received several more lessons in “proper” etiquette. Erik had been forced to play the games of the royal court, and despite hating every second of his brief time at the Callaghan Castle, Erik had become about as gentlemanly as any savage could.

When he’d returned to his homeland, however, Erik had endeavored to forget all he’d learned in Karmaria. But being with Ariyan brought out that side of him once more. He didn’t give flourishing bows or kiss Ariyan’s hand every 5 minutes, but he did try to put his best foot forward during this particular outing. He kept Ariyan’s gloved hand tucked under his arm as they strolled the market, conversing with him in low intimate whispers. Erik had yet to master the art of making his mate laugh, but he’d succeeded in bringing a few smiles to Ariyan’s lovely lips.

There were all manner of whispers and stares, but that didn’t stop people from greeting them as they visited the various shops. It was one thing to be rude to Ariyan, quite different to do so in front of the pack Alpha. The interactions were strained at best, but Erik carried on as if he didn’t notice. He referred to Ariyan as “my mate,” or “the Luna” throughout each discussion. Regardless of how the pack felt about the foreign Omega, it didn’t change Ariyan’s status. As the pack’s Luna, he answered to no one but Erik, and though the boy had no authority over the pack itself, Ariyan’s position afforded him the same respect and courtesy as Erik.

After making several purchases throughout the market, they stopped to enjoy a quick lunch at a tavern just outside the town square. It had begun to snow during their outing, so Erik led Ariyan over to a table in front of the large fire place. The room went quiet when they entered, but Erik paid no mind to the other patrons. He helped Ariyan out of his cloak and pulled out the chair for him to sit. The owner was a woman by the name of Astrid. She was tall and willowy, with chestnut hair that was threaded with gray hair. Her eldest son had been killed during McAlister’s attack, so Erik immediately assumed they were in for another tense encounter. To his surprise, Astrid bowed deeply to him _and_ Ariyan.

“Lord Alpha, Lord Ariyan,” she said graciously. “It’s an honor to serve you both this afternoon. That you would even visit my humble establishment fills me with such pride and joy.”

“You have the best oysters in town,” Erik replied matter-of-factly. “I wanted my mate to try them at least once.”

“Then perhaps he will dine with us again,” Davin said. The man that approached the table was Astrid’s mate, and he had a smile on his face that was just as genuine as his wife’s.

“If I may be so bold, Lord Alpha,” Astrid said, admiring Ariyan’s new clothes. “Our Luna looks positively radiant this afternoon.”

Ariyan thanked Astrid, his voice taking on a polite yet regal air. Erik nodded in approval, though no one seemed to notice. His mate’s wardrobe had been delivered that same morning. Nan had helped put all the garments away, and Erik had felt a twinge of irritation that the clothes had been placed in his mother’s wardrobe, rather than the one in his bedroom. Of late, Erik was starting to dislike the idea of them sleeping in separate rooms, but he knew it was too soon to bring it up. Ariyan still needed distance between them, and Erik needed to respect that.

Lunch turned out to be a surprisingly pleasant affair. Astrid and Davin’s example caused a small ripple effect. A handful of other pack members made their way over, greeting the Alpha and Luna, and engaging in pleasant conversation. It wasn’t enough to be overly enthusiastic about, but it was enough to lift Ariyan’s spirits. Erik even saw a hint of a smile playing on Ariyan’s lips, which brought with it a sense of accomplishment on the Alpha’s part.

As they made their way back to the mountain, the couple came upon Jana leaving the butcher’s shop. She paled at the sight of Erik, the Alpha’s handling of Aesir no doubt having reached her ear by now. She had the good sense to walk the other way, but not before her hazel eyes noted just how close and intimate the two mates were.

Erik hadn’t told Ariyan about the incident with the Council. There would be rumors in abundance, but at the heart of them would be Aesir’s betrayal. As for Jana’s part, Erik had already decided her “punishment.” She was to be mated to an Alpha on the island of Rihel. Jana was older and a widow, but still fertile enough to give her mate pups. And the Alpha Erik had promised her to was excited by the prospect of having a wife.

“Don’t worry about, Jana,” Erik said, pulling Ariyan closer. “She does not know it yet, but she will be leaving the main island within the next few months. It would seem she has far too much time on her hands. I believe it’s time she took another mate.”

Ariyan gasped at the disclosure, surprised by Erik’s ruling. He asked if the Alpha’s involvement in pack matings was so common.

“I try not to interfere with such things,” Erik explained, “but when it involves higher ranking Alphas and Omegas, it’s customary for me to arrange suitable matches. Mikkel is the Alpha on Rihel Island. He is in need of a mate, and though his status affords him the right to take a younger, more high-ranking Omega, he’s agreed to the union.”

Erik didn’t need to say why. Jana was a beautiful woman; experienced in running a household and taking care of the needs of an Alpha. Mikkel would have likely sought out Jana on his own, but when she became Erik’s lover, any such notions were forgotten.

“Yes, Mikkel’s aware of my dealings with Jana,” Erik replied, answering Ariyan’s question. “Oddly enough, he considers it an honor to have her. Regardless, she’ll be out of sight and out of mind. And it’ll be difficult for her to cause trouble from so far away. I’ve tasked Frey with breaking the news to her. My guess is that she has no idea about her change in fate.”

Jana would be furious; there was no doubt about it. Luckily, Erik didn’t care. There was a price to pay for interfering in the lives of others, and this would be Jana’s consequence.

“I’m going to drop you off at home,” Erik said. “I need to pay a visit to Frey. I’ve had several offers regarding Malik, and I need to find out which ones he considers suitable.”

Ariyan came to an abrupt halt, questioning Erik’s statement regarding the offers for Malik’s hand. He seemed shocked and somewhat appalled by the idea of dangling Malik in front of a bunch of Alphas and seeing who might bite.

“Malik is the brother of my Beta,” Erik explained, “making him one of the highest ranked Omegas within the pack. He will be expected to mate an Alpha worthy of his status. He is young, but he is far too beautiful to remain unclaimed for long. It’s only a matter of time before there is some sort of… indiscretion.” And by indiscretion, Erik meant Utgar fucking the boy.

Ariyan asked about Utgar, making Erik wonder what his mate might know about the General’s infatuation with boy.

“Aye, Utgar is my second-in-command. And without an heir of my own, he would take control of the pack in the event of my death. In terms of his status, he would be considered the second highest ranked Alpha within the pack. Arguably, he would be well within his right to stake a claim on Malik. And, truth be told, there isn’t a single Alpha who’d contest it. But Utgar won’t make a claim,” Erik said. “At 26, he’s still very young. He has no desire to settle down. He’s told me as much himself.”

Ariyan seemed to agree with this, expressing his concern regarding Malik. It would seem the unclaimed Omega had a bit of a crush on Utgar. Erik realized then that this was a far more dangerous situation than he’d realized. Good thing he’d found several interested males, and a few females as well. Malik was considered a great beauty among the pack. He was a little wild and temperamental at times, but both were considered attractive qualities among the right Alphas.

“Once Frey narrows the list, there will be certain Alphas allowed to court Malik. The boy will be given a measure of say in who is ultimately chosen, but Frey will ensure his brother finds a proper match.”

Ariyan’s next reply amused Erik, but he made no show of it. “No, it’s not very romantic, but this is not one of your story books, little wolf. Malik needs a strong Alpha to care for him, and one he will bear strong healthy pups for. Love is rarely a factor when it comes to these types of matings.”

Ariyan looked as though he wanted to reply, but the topic of their conversation suddenly made an appearance. Erik expected Malik to at least acknowledge Ariyan. Even a stiff nod would have sufficed. Sadly, Malik turned away, sauntering off down the road towards the shop he worked in.

“Give it time,” Erik said reassuringly. “He will come around.”

***  
_one month later_

Winter was in full swing. The winds were blistering cold, but the waters, thanks to a warm current from the east, had yet to freeze. With any luck, it would be another month before they had to deploy the Ice Breakers. They were massive steal ships, fueled by fire and steam, and used to break the ice so the islands could still receive shipments during the winter. The ships broke the ice as far as they could, but at a certain point even they would be useless. Thankfully, Princess Amelia would have come and gone before then.

Erik awoke the morning of Amelia’s arrival in a rather good mood. Ariyan had come to him the night before, offering himself to the Alpha in what was becoming a very familiar routine for them. It wasn’t every night they shared a bed, and for the most part Ariyan still resided in Erik’s mother’s room. Yet they’d entered a strange sort of dance this last month. In the mornings, they ate breakfast together and discussed their plans for the day. In the afternoons, and provided there was no pack business, they took walks through the town, or dined at one of the local taverns. Unfortunately, the temperature had dropped, so their walks had become fewer and fewer. Instead, they’d taken up reading in the hours before dinner, curled up on the cushions in front of the fire. Ariyan would read aloud, and Erik would sit and listen, his mate cradled in his arms.

Then, every night after dinner, Ariyan would plan the ball with Frey. The two would sit at the dining table and walk through the plans over and over again, making sure every detail was perfect before moving onto the next item on the list. Ariyan was surprisingly organized, and spoke to the Beta with all the authority of a Luna. Often times, Frey and Erik would exchange amused looks when Ariyan went on one of his tangents. Several of the vendors were still being difficult on account of the Omega’s lineage, but that had yet to discourage Ariyan. He was polite when necessary, and demanding when called for. All in all, it was a glorious sight to behold, and Erik couldn’t have been prouder of his mate.

Despite having planned the perfect event for Princess Amelia, Ariyan was anxious and worried the night before her arrival. Erik’s offer at dinner to help Ariyan “de-stress” had not been missed, and the Alpha had worked the better part of the night setting his mate at ease. But now, as they lay in the quiet hours of the morning, Erik decided that he would no longer sleep without his mate by his side. Their relationship had reached an impasse, both of them growing comfortable in their interactions. Was it love? No. But Erik was starting to feel more and more of that _something else_ , and he knew in the depths of his soul that Ariyan felt it, too.

“Good morning,” Erik said, brushing the mussed blonde locks from Ariyan’s face as his lovely green eyes fluttered open.

Ariyan responded sleepily, his small frame snuggling closer to Erik for warmth. He sighed softly, the sweet sound sending a sliver of desire down Erik’s spine.

“I’m getting used to waking up with you in my bed, little wolf,” Erik whispered, his hands wandering lazily down the length of his lover’s slender frame. Ariyan had gained a noticeable amount of weight, making him softer in all the right places. “I think it’s time we consider making this a permanent arrangement.”

Ariyan stiffened. When Erik looked down, he noticed that his mate’s head was down, his little lover’s gaze refusing to lift and meet his own. Erik backtracked, realizing that Ariyan may have misinterpreted his request.

“I will not claim you every night, little wolf. When you desire my touch, I will give it to you, but never without consent. Despite my behavior last night, I am perfectly capable of controlling my lust.” Erik took Ariyan by the chin, lifting his head so he could look into those beautiful green eyes. “I want you in my bed, Ariyan. I want you in my arms when I fall asleep, and I want to wake up trapped in your tangle of limbs.”

That got what Erik was looking for. A smile. Though it was small and hesitant, it showed that Ariyan wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of sharing the same room.

“We can move a few of your things in to start off with,” Erik suggested, trying to think of ways to ease the transition. “Small things like… your hair brush, or… a few books. We could try it out for a few days, and if you decide you’d prefer to sleep separately, I won’t ask again.”

Silence hung heavy between them as Ariyan considered the Alpha’s words. The little wolf responded carefully, and, for the briefest of moments, Erik thought he might say no. But then Ariyan nuzzled his cheek against Erik’s, and said the words the Alpha had been holding his breath waiting hear.

Erik claimed Ariyan’s mouth in a passionate kiss, gathering him up against his broad chest. He let his scent envelop his mate, not bothering to hide the fact that he was scenting every inch of Ariyan’s skin. It wasn’t the first time Erik had done it, but it was the first the time he’d done it so deliberately. Their kissing turned to touching, and though it was too soon to take Ariyan again, there were other things they could do…

Erik slipped under the blanket, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down the length of Ariyan’s body, and nipping all the places that would make his little wolf sigh sweetly or giggle softly. Erik had spent a great deal of time exploring his mate’s body, partly out of curiosity, but mainly because it was so damn sexy. Until Ariyan, sex had been about a release that was solely physical in nature. Erik did it to fulfill a need and nothing more. But with Ariyan, it had become an increasingly complex and emotional act.

There were so many ways to make the little wolf cum; ways that didn’t involve them actually coupling. In fact, Erik had made Ariyan cum a few nights ago just from sucking his nipples. Of late, the Alpha had become progressively intrigued by the small pink buds. With Ariyan’s increase in weight, his non-existent breasts had swelled ever so slightly. Erik knew this, because he’d spent a full hour playing with them that night. To his surprise, Ariyan had cum right there on his lap, and without Erik ever having touched the boy’s cock or pussy. It was fascinating… And it had prompted a continuous exploration of his lover’s body that Erik had become quite dedicated to.

But with Amelia’s pending arrival, there was no time for Erik to go “exploring.” So he settled on sucking his little wolf off, swirling his tongue around the small length while gently rubbing his thumb around the tender entrance of Ariyan’s leaking pussy. Teasing was something he and his mate both enjoyed, and though Ariyan’s orgasm took a little longer to elicit, it was no less sweeter when it finally came. Erik devoured his lover’s cum, sucking the tender head until there was nothing left. When he kissed his way back up, Ariyan was wearing a drunken smile, reaching out and pulling Erik in for a long slow kiss.

As usual, Ariyan offered to return the favor, but Erik’s cock was significantly larger than his mate’s, and should his lover try such a deliciously carnal act, Erik would not be able to control himself. He would fuck the back of Ariyan’s throat until the boy couldn’t breathe; filling his little’s wolf’s belly with thick, hot cum. The entire experience would likely traumatize Ariyan, and Erik had no desire to scare the boy off just when their love-making had become a regular occurrence.

“No, little one,” Erik said, dropping a kiss on Ariyan’s forehead. “Your pleasure is satisfaction enough. Come, let’s get washed up. I can still sense your tension. Food and a hot bath will set you right again.”

***

By the time they made it out of bed to bathe, Nan already had breakfast started. Giving Ariyan a bit of privacy, Erik left the bathing room first. He’d just thanked Nan for the cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. Erik assumed it would be for Ariyan. The ball would be held the night after Amelia arrived, allowing the princess time to rest and recover from her journey. But with a few final touches still being made to the great hall, Ariyan’s minions (as Erik called them) had been stopping by more and more frequently. To his surprise, however, it was Utgar standing on the front step when Erik opened the door.

“You bastard!” Utgar roared. “He’s only 18!”

Erik grabbed his friend by the collar and yanked him into the house. The door slammed shut, and Utgar found himself pinned against it, Erik’s hand around his throat.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Erik hissed, his voice low and threatening. “You come to my home, in front of my mate and gods know who else, and speak to me as if _you_ are the Alpha, and I am _your_ servant!” Erik pulled Utgar forward, and then slammed him back into the door for good measure. “So help me Utgar! Keep thinking with your cock, and I’ll cut it off!”

Erik released the male, and Utgar dropped to his knees, his shoulders slumping forward. He kept his head down, and his hands clutched his thighs as if he were afraid of what he might do. Utgar was nothing if not loyal, and though it was natural for two Alphas to butt heads, when it came to Erik, Utgar _always_ deferred to the pack Alpha. It’s why Erik had chosen the man to be his second. Utgar was fierce and opinionated, and he would always offer the truth with or without being asked, but when it came to Erik, Utgar would die before he’d betrayed his Alpha.

It was then Erik realized one very important truth. Utgar wanted more than sex from Malik. There was no other explanation for the male’s uncharacteristic behavior. Utgar would _never_ come after his pack Alpha with such aggression, not unless what he felt for Malik outweighed his loyalty to Erik. Lust wasn’t a powerful enough force. But love? Definitely. Perhaps love was too strong a word for what Utgar felt for Malik, but if the man felt even a portion of what Erik felt for Ariyan, it was no wonder his General was here now.

“He’s of age, Utgar,” Erik bit out, staring down at the fuming Alpha. Ariyan came into the room, but Erik silently commanded him to leave.

“He’s 18, Erik!” Utgar exclaimed. “18! Surely there’s no rush to mate him off!”

“No rush?” Erik spat. “How much longer does he have before you _accidentally_ breed him? You think I don’t know about your strolls through town, and your dinners every night?! I told you to stay away from him, and you’ve done exactly the opposite!”

Utgar was on his feet in seconds, his gaze angry and demanding. “What? Am I not worthy enough to court him? Is the whore-mongering General not good enough to have him?!” he damned angrily. “Name an Alpha in this pack who is my equal, and I will split his skull right here and now!”

“Do you want to court him?” Erik asked, pinning Utgar with a questioning look. “Are you ready to claim him? To be his mate and take care of him for the rest of your life? Are you ready to give yourself to him wholly; settle down with him and raise a family?”

Utgar rose to full height, but he said nothing in reply. Erik shook his head in disappointment. Whatever Utgar felt for Malik wasn’t strong enough for the male to take the next step. The Alpha was still young, still wild. Perhaps he did in fact care for Malik, but Utgar was still too selfish to make a commitment.

“Malik has a chance at good life; one of luxury and comfort. The suitors I’ve selected are good men. Any one of them would make sure Malik is content and cared for. Will you take away the boy’s chance at happiness so you can wet your cock? This isn’t a game, Utgar. He’s not a whore for you to chase and claim; to fuck until you grow bored and move on to the next conquest.”

Utgar shook his head in defiance, but Erik noticed that most of the fight had drained from the male’s towering frame. “This… this is a different kind of hunt. I want more than a warm body and a wet pussy.”

“Then what do you want from him?”

A thoughtful expression passed over Utgar’s face, but despite several moments of contemplation, the Alpha couldn’t answer Erik’s question.

Erik sighed heavily, running a hand down his beard. “Stay away from him, Utgar. No good can come of this… infatuation. Whether you believe it or not, I’m trying to save you both from ruining each other’s lives.”

Utgar started to reply, but decided against it at the last second.

“Go home,” Erik ordered. “You should be preparing for the princess’s arrival.”

Utgar didn’t argue. He bowed his head and mumbled, “As you wish, Lord Alpha.”

When the door clicked shut, Ariyan poked his head into the room. The little wolf had heard most, if not all the conversation, and his lovely face was creased with worry. Erik held out a hand, and Ariyan came to him without hesitation.

“It would seem young Utgar is confused,” Erik explained. “He’s either mistaken lust for love, or, worse yet, he’s in love and too stupid to realize it.”

When Ariyan asked what he would do, Erik had only one answer. “Go forward with the arranged mating,” he replied. “If anything, this has only proven I was right in seeking a match for Malik. The boy needs a mate, and quickly. As for Utgar, perhaps it’s time he went out into the world. He’s wanted to travel, but duty has kept him at my side. If Tetta agrees to align with us, I could send him there as my proxy. Philip will no doubt want more than a handshake between his sister and I, and since I’m not in a position where I can leave my territory again, Utgar can go in my stead. He will represent my interests, and prove to the king that I am committed to winning the war against Karmaria.”

Ariyan grew quiet, wrapping his arm around Erik’s thick waist. The Alpha could sense his mate’s unease. Despite their quarrel, Ariyan still cared a great deal about Malik.

“Don’t worry, little wolf. All will work out as it should.” Erik kissed the top of Ariyan’s head, hoping to pass on his strength. “Come, let’s eat. You need your strength if you’re to travel with me to meet our guests at the dock.”

***

Amelia arrived mid-afternoon. Utgar had taken a boat out to meet the massive ship, so that he could board it and steer it to the dock himself. It was too dangerous to allow the Tettan’s to do it on their own, and Erik couldn’t risk the princess dying before she ever reached their shores. Ariyan clung to Erik for warmth, bundled in his dark cloak, gloves, and a matching hat Erik had purchased to keep the boy’s head and ears warm. They both wore leather, water proof boots, but Ariyan’s were cut in a much finer style than Erik’s. The Alpha liked to see his mate wearing the finest garments the islands had to offer (mainly because he enjoyed pealing them off), but with Amelia’s visit, Erik had ensured Ariyan looked his best.

The two watched in silence as the ship docked. Utgar came down first. He looked… angry? Ariyan noticed, too, because he was suddenly squeezing Erik’s arm tightly.

“That bloody woman!” Utgar hissed. “Princess or no, she’s a fucking cu—!”

Ariyan snapped out a command for Utgar to shut his mouth. Both Erik and Utgar looked at the Omega in shock, neither sure they’d heard the boy correctly. But then Ariyan put Utgar firmly in his place, giving him a thorough tongue-lashing before turning his attention back the ship. For a moment, Erik thought Utgar would snap back. Instead, the Alpha clenched his teeth, bowed his head in acquiescence, and then silently took his place at Erik’s other side. Ariyan may be an Omega, but he commanded all the authority of a seasoned Luna. Their lives depended on this visit going well, and Ariyan wasn’t going to let anyone mess it up.

Erik glanced at the Utgar, trying desperately not to laugh. Very little amused him, but the sight of his wee little wolf verbally chastising the fearsome General had him fighting to keep himself in check. Sensing the threat of laughter, Ariyan pinched Erik’s arm, giving the Alpha a warning look. Erik nodded in understanding, but the hint of a smile never left his face. He would remind his little Luna of this exact moment tonight when they were alone, but for now he would let Ariyan think he’d won.

Amelia sashayed down the dock, her escorts flanking her on either side. She was walked with grace of a queen rather than a princess, and though her clothes were made to endure the islands’ harsh cold, she wore lengths of fabric that no doubt cost a small fortune. Her golden blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders, and the she wore a cloak similar in cut to Ariyan’s green one. Unlike a lady of noble birth, she wore pants instead of a gown, and there was even a short sword and dagger at her belt. This was not princess, but a warrior. She walked as though she’d seen battle herself, though the very idea was utterly preposterous.

“Lord Erik,” Amelia said, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Alpha. Utgar and Ariyan bowed their head in respect, but Erik did not. Clearly, the princess expected him to do so, apparent by the tilt of her head. When the bow did not come, she smiled up at Erik, a spark of respect in her honey colored eyes. “I bring you greetings from my brother, King Philip. Long may he reign,” she said, her escorts repeating the words after her. “I see the rumors of your lands are not exaggerated. I did not think we’d survive the docking. I’m grateful to your General for steering us to safety.”

Her cutting gaze flitted over to Utgar, and the Alpha had to clench his jaw shut once more. Whatever happened on the ship had left Utgar furious and Amelia thoroughly amused.

“And you must be Ariyan,” she said, her expression softening. “The Karmarian beauty, _stolen_ away by the Demon himself.”

Erik stiffened, noting how rigid Ariyan’s body had gone. The Luna’s response was not missed by the princess, her gaze passing curiously between Erik and Ariyan.

“Did you not know?” Amelia asked innocently. “Your mate is feared across both Tetta and Karmaria. He is called the Demon; raised from the very depths of hell, they say. He’s felled entire armies single-handedly. Killed more sons, and widowed more mates than any warrior to date.”

Utgar snorted at her words, and Erik didn’t miss the warning look the princess gave the red-headed Alpha. She recovered quickly though, linking arms with the Luna and tugging him away from Erik.

“I shall ride with the Luna,” Amelia announced, leading Ariyan to the sleds that had been prepared for their journey back to town. “What are these creatures?” she asked loudly, gesturing to the massive reindeer.

“Apologies, Lord Erik,” a tall black-haired woman said. “The princess can be… impetuous at times. I am Liza, the king’s Beta. The stories of your prowess in battle are legendary, my lord. It is an honor to meet you, and a relief that we are now on the same side.”

Erik’s brow creased. “Are we?” he asked. “On the same side, that is?”

Liza smiled as if she knew a secret she would never tell. “An enemy of our enemy is our friend.”

Utgar snickered at the response. “If you’ve come here to play games, you will be very disappointed.”

“On the contrary,” a large male interrupted, his gaze flickering to the Beta for a brief second. “We’ve come to seek a _possible_ alliance. One that could make us both stronger in the war against Karmaria.”

Again Utgar snickered, but made no reply. He sauntered off towards sleighs, making sure to avoid the one Amelia had decided to ride in.

“Who are you?” Erik demanded, his gaze bearing down on the armor-clad male.

“I am Brice Rhineheart, head of his majesty’s guards,” he said with a flowery bow.

“And what happened on that boat, Brice?” Erik demanded, pinning him with a fierce look. “I’d like to know why my General is so angry.”

Both he and Liza stepped back at the same time, but it was the Beta who answered. “The princess made a… comment to Lord Utgar,” Liza explained. “I believe he misinterpreted it.”

“And what was the comment,” Erik hissed, causing the two Tettans to take another step back.

“She called him a… savage, my lord,” Liza said quickly. “It was in jest, of course. But words were exchanged between the two, and… the princess may have inferred a desire to… turn the ship around and go home.”

“She did not mean it, Lord Erik,” Brice said quickly. “She is committed to the task King Philp has given her. Long may he reign,” he and Liza said in unison.

“But it might be best if Lord Utgar keeps his distance from Princess Amelia,” Liza suggested. “He will be a part of the negotiations, of course, but… I think it would be wise if they did not interact outside of that.”

Erik made no reply, spinning on his heels and marching toward Utgar. During their brief conversation with the Tettans, Erik had learned several important things. One, Amelia was not as flighty as she and her escorts wanted him to believe. And it was very likely that she’d already made her decision on whether or not to offer aid during the first 30 seconds of their conversation. Two, Liza and Brice were extremely dangerous; the kind of people who tried to make puppets out of men like Erik. The two played off each other, trying to lure Erik into a false sense of security. Three, Amelia, and her party, believed Erik was too stupid and dense to realize that he was being played; a mistake many had made in the past. And finally, the game had started the moment Utgar had set foot on Amelia’s ship, which meant the first thing Erik needed to do was find out _every_ word that had passed between Utgar and the princess. He cursed inwardly. This was just like being back in Karmaria, a slave to the games of court. But how surprised his guests would be when they realized Erik had already mastered the rules.


	18. Chapter 16

The morning after the missive came from Tetta, Ariyan woke in Erik’s bed alone. It was a strange to wake up feeling so content, but then, it was difficult not to feel sated after last night. Erik had taken him; deliberately gentle. It had started out with a sweet kiss, and morphed into something sensual rather quickly. Thankfully, Erik was considerate enough not to plough through him after the night before. His alpha took his time, drawing out his orgasm until it rose up, and crashed over him. Erik brought him pleasure in waves, each thrust as suffocating and yet somehow more freeing than the next.

As he rose from the bed, he could feel the effects of he and Erik’s endless passion. He groaned as he stood, but quickly keeled over when he felt his stomach gurgling. Ariyan barely reached the chamber pot in time before he was upchucking the remnants of their late night snack he’d prepared for them after round three. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he wondered whether the next few months would be more of the same.

He hadn’t confirmed the pregnancy yet with a healer, but his instincts told him he was with child. He had never missed a heat before this one, and although it was his first mated heat, he and Erik were both in their prime.

_A baby…_

It didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. He was the second oldest of six, and the oldest omega of the four girls his father had sired. He’d taken care of his younger sisters when they were pups, and as a future mate of Rolf, the son of Lord Aaron’s general, he had to be versed with “duties” associative to a high-ranking wolf. Of course, Ariyan was never intended to be a Luna. That was his brother’s mate, and wife. In Gaitland, the position would have never suited him. Even if Austin was not the next alpha in line, Ariyan was far too outspoken and rash to be Gaitland’s Luna. His mother constantly reminded him of how much poise and etiquette he lacked growing up. How he would never find a mate if he insisted on being so brazen with those who fancied him. Even Rolf, who was respectable enough, was not the first pick for Ariyan. A village not far from Gaitland had an alpha who’d taken interest in Ariyan long before he had come of age. His father wanted to send him after his first heat, but his mother insisted that Ariyan was much too young and unprepared to be a Luna.

_‘If only you could see me now, Mama…’_

That thought brought tears to his eyes. If his mother _could_ see him, what would she say? Would she be happy about the life growing inside of him, or would she be revolted? There would be no love for Erik, Ariyan knew that, but for their child? Could that be…would that be possible?

Ariyan shook his head and sighed. He was no closer to seeing his mother, than he was seeing Austin. It felt like she was a world away, and he had no idea where she and his sisters had fled.

 _Best not to think about_ , he told himself, making his way over to the bath. The hot water helped ease the ache in his back, and he felt lighter after wiping the layer of sweat off his skin. When he stood, his pale skin was slightly flushed from the cold, and he pulled Erik’s heavy robe over himself to keep warm by the fire. At this time, Malik would usually be arriving to start their day of shenanigans, but since the young wolf wasn’t talking to him, Ariyan had resigned himself to planning for the ball instead. He had ideas, but no idea how to execute them, and that lack of knowledge, of course, led him to the archives.

***

Ariyan stepped through the dark halls of the archives, holding a candle up to the walls of books and scrolls. He wanted more information about the traditions of the Winter Islands. How they celebrated in the past. What customs had died out, and those that endured. Erik had trivialized their celebratory routines, but Ariyan knew first hand that there was more to this pack that eating and fucking.

The first book he decided on was a memoir of Egil’s uncle, Yumar. From what Ariyan read, he was a proud man, one whom had doubted his nephews wayfinding abilities, and thought them all lost after the devastation that destroyed their own island. One part in particular that interested Ariyan, was that when they came to the Winter Islands, they held a ritual ceremony, praising the gods and offering a penance for their mercy. Yumar had offered his sword, and it was buried away in a vault in the mountain that the pack made their home in. He wondered if they had ever found that sword, and if so, where it currently resided.

While they did not have statues idolizing their honorable ancestors, they did have the tattoos that Erik had told him about before. Wouldn’t it wondrous if those symbols were somehow transferred to something tangible? Something that could be easily viewed…like a plaque, or a rug, or a— Ariyan suddenly remembered the quilt in Erik’s mother’s room.

Ariyan opened several more books, and continued his research. They didn’t have much time. It would take them weeks to finish it, even with several hands, but Ariyan knew it would be worthwhile when it was completed.

****

That evening, Ariyan was surprised when not Malik, but Frey joined them for dinner. Ariyan was quiet for the better of it, but it seemed Frey had a propensity for conversation. He pulled Ariyan in, asking him how he was feeling, telling him looked much better since the last time they saw one another, and informing him that they would be working closely together in planning the ball.

“Have you ever planned a ball before, Frey?” Ariyan asked, sipping water instead of wine.

“No, My Lord. But I have gone to several.”

“And what did you think of them?”

“They were…” Frey trailed and his shoulders stiffened. “Very elegant.”

“But you did not enjoy it.” It was a statement of fact, and he said it with the same conviction that Erik oftentimes spoke with.

“No, My Lord. I did not.”

“And why is that?”

“Mm…” Frey hummed. “I believe it was the impression the Lords made on me, My Lord.”

“Which was?” Ariyan probed him.

“Honestly?” Frey waited for Ariyan to nod that he would like to hear his truthful opinion. “Many of the Lords of Karmaria seemed as though they thought me, beneath them. I got the sense that they were waiting for me to pull out my sword and sit it atop the dinner table.” Ariyan snorted before he shook his head. He could imagine Erik doing just that in the presence of enemies.

“Would you say they had a preconceived idea about who and what you were?”

“Indeed.” Frey nodded. “And I should say, I found myself lacking in their conceptions. Many of the alphas of the court did not care for my presence.”

“And the betas and omegas?”

“That,” the beta paused holding back a smirk. “Is another matter entirely, My Lord.” Though Frey’s reply was prudent, Ariyan could make out well enough what had happened in Karmaria. Frey was mild mannered, meticulous about how he arranged his words and thoughts, charming, and, handsome. He did not have the same foreboding and powerful appearance of Erik, and Utgar, but a muscular physique and a solid build for a beta. Add to the fact that he had a warm complexion, and stunning green eyes, and Ariyan could see where the noble alphas of Karmaria would resent Frey.

“I suppose in the end, I just wasn’t sophisticated enough to withstand the royal court of Karmaria.”

Ariyan let out a scoff before he shook his head. “You, Frey, are more sophisticated than the whole of Karmaria. The reason I asked you about your experiences in Karmaria, is because I suspect that Amelia will also come to the islands with preconceived notions and ideas about the pack. She, like those you engaged with in Karmaria, will be expecting something wholly different than what I intend to show her.”

“You have a plan.”

Ariyan nodded. “I do.” He told the beta that he’d done some research, and he wanted to incorporate the traditional customs of a standard Tettian ball, combined with those of an Island celebration. He didn’t give the specifics, he still needed to do more research before beginning, but the foundation of his plans had been laid out quite simply. It would take a lot of work, and dedication, but six weeks should be just enough time to see it through.

Frey nodded when he finished. “Worry not, My Lord. You will have the entire packs support.”

“Easier said than done.” Ariyan grimaced. “As you were an outsider in Karmaria, it is I who am the outsider here on the Islands.” A line formed in Frey’s brow, and Ariyan pressed his lips together before letting out a sigh. “I want to apologize to you, Frey,” Ariyan started. “I know that my words cannot make up for the loss and heartache my father caused your family, but—”

Frey held up his hand, and shook his head. “Forgive my impertinence, My Lord.” Frey inclined his head. “But please, do not bother apologizing to me.” Ariyan’s eyes went wide. For a moment he thought that Frey, like his brother would scorn him, but then the beta finished.

“I, like many others on this Island, grew up on the battlefield, Lord Ariyan. We saw the plight of men;  suffering, starving, freezing to death under a layer of snow. We saw fire and ash. And blood pooled so high we dreamt we could swim in it.”

Ariyan shuddered at the very thought, frowning deeply at the image Frey painted.

“I killed many men with faces…and many faceless men. They were all fathers like my father, and brothers like your brother, and sons...like you, My Lord.” Ariyan breathed deeply, swallowing over the lump lodged in his throat.

“My father was killed by your father, and just as easily, it could have been the other way around. Do you understand what I’m trying to say, Lord Ariyan.”

Ariyan nodded slowly, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

“I cannot speak for Malik,” Frey then clarified. “He is his own man.” He waved his hand. “But as for me.” He placed his palm over his heart. “I understand that you, yourself, are your own man too.”

“Thank you.” Ariyan bowed. “Thank you, for saying that.” He swallowed again, this time clearing his throat as well.

“As for Princess Amelia,” Frey began, back to his businesslike tone. “Her experience here, will be the same as my experience in Tetta if we do not involve and engage the pack. They have to be just as devoted to making this ball a success as we are, or it will not come to fruition.”

“You’re right.” Ariyan nodded. Then he set up straighter, moving his plate from in front of him. “How soon can we get the preparations underway.”

“As soon as you say so, My Lord.”

“Now, then.” Ariyan stood from the table. “I’ll go get my notes."

Over the next several days Ariyan found himself in Erik’s company quite a lot. He and Erik took a daily walk together like usual, but instead of the open expanse of land, they traveled together to the market place, arm in arm.

“Everyone’s staring…” Ariyan mumbled as they walked pass the grocer’s store. Shain waved and bowed to both Ariyan and Erik, but did not lend himself small talk. No one did.

Ariyan _did_ , however, notice the covetous looks at his attire though. His wardrobe had arrived some days after they started the preparations for the ball. At first, Ariyan was hesitant to wear the luxurious new attire. Jana’s argument against him had more to do with the preconceived ideas the pack had about Karmarians. That they were supercilious, condescending and gaudy. Whether or not it was true did not matter. It was the impression one gave, and Ariyan’s new wardrobe spoke of regality.

Erik just said to let them stare, but Ariyan couldn’t help wondering what they were thinking of him. Probably that he was the son of a killer. Probably that he had tricked Erik into bonding with him. Probably that Erik was a fool for not killing him when there was no hope for reconciliation with Karmaria.

Erik didn’t give credence to any of them. He walked as tall and militant as usual, stopping to make general conversation, and including Ariyan in the small talk. Ariyan noticed how the alpha referred to him as “his mate” or “the luna”. Erik was asserting his claim, not only on Ariyan, but in maintaining Ariyan’s authority within the pack. It was subtle, but effective, and Ariyan couldn’t help but smile at Erik’s cunning. 

After making several purchases throughout the market, they stopped to enjoy a quick lunch at a tavern just outside the town square. It had begun to snow during their outing, so Erik led Ariyan over to a table in front of the large fire place. He helped Ariyan out of his cloak and pulled out the chair for him to sit. As Erik removed his own cloak, Ariyan’s eyes remained glued to him. Months prior, he was awe struck the first time he laid eyes on Erik, and somehow, the feeling hadn’t changed. Even fully clothed to stave off the chilled winds, his alpha was stunningly handsome.

When Erik took his seat, Ariyan didn’t miss the envious looks some of the omegas gave him, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the clothes, or Erik.

“Lord Alpha, Lord Ariyan.” An older woman greeted them. “It’s an honor to serve you both this afternoon. That you would even visit my humble establishment fills me with such pride and joy.”

“You have the best oysters in town,” Erik replied matter-of-factly. “I wanted my mate to try them at least once.”

“Then perhaps he will dine with us again,” her mate added. Ariyan smiled politely at the invitation. Even if they didn't mean it, he appreciated the gesture.

“If I may be so bold, Lord Alpha,” the woman added. She peered down at the white jacket and gold buttons clasped up to Ariyan’s neck. “Our Luna looks positively radiant this afternoon.” Ariyan cheeks reddened at the compliment before he inclined his head.

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. “Lord Erik was kind enough to order me more appropriate ware for the island's climate.”

“It’s disheartening to think that this is only the start of it.”

“Where I come from, we rarely got snow,” Ariyan admitted. “For myself, it’s a pleasant sight.”

“Yes. The island in winter is a beautiful sight to behold,” the man agreed. “But the cold, snow and ice can be equally treacherous.”

“I have no doubt.” Ariyan nodded. “As with all things, there is an element of good and bad. A balance. One cannot appreciate the spring, if they don’t experience the winter.”

“Well said, My Lord.” The woman smiled.

The oysters at the tavern surpassed their reputation. Ariyan had never had them before, so Erik had to teach them how to eat the slimy sea creatures. The sight of the alpha slurping noisily from the shell was enough to bring a smile to his face.

Several other patrons stopped by to greet them throughout the meal, and Ariyan charmed them all as best as he could. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that things had improved overnight, but it was step in the right direction. While he didn’t particularly like the idea of putting on airs for the pack, it was necessary for the greater good. Now more than ever, they needed unity. Any crack in their unanimity would be seen as weakness by the princess. If Tetta did not agree to help them, they would be left to their own defenses. Now that he was with child, he could see how precarious the situation was. It was no longer a matter of pride, but a matter of preservation.

***

“I’m all right,” he assured Erik, holding his alpha’s bicep to steady himself as they walked. Ariyan removed his hood to get some air, but his mouth continued to water.

Although Ariyan had enjoyed the oysters, they had not sat well on his stomach. As he and Erik made their way back to the mountain, his stomach bubbled and churned in warning. He paused in his step as he saw Jana exiting the butcher’s shop. The woman stiffened, and straightened her back. She glared between he and Erik before she stalked off through the snow.

“I must truly be ill. Few things put a taste in my mouth as sour as Jana,” Ariyan said, watching the woman disappear in the snow. He turned back to Erik, his face sweating lightly. “I have no idea what you saw in her.”

“Don’t worry about, Jana,” Erik said, pulling Ariyan closer as they walked.

“She does not know it yet, but she will be leaving the main island within the next few months. It would seem she has far too much time on her hands. I believe it’s time she took another mate.”

Ariyan gasped at the disclosure, squeezing Erik’s arm lightly. “Is it…common for the sitting alpha to play matchmaker?”

“I try not to interfere with such things,” Erik explained, “but when it involves higher ranking Alphas and Omegas, it’s customary for me to arrange suitable matches.”

Immediately Ariyan thought of Malik. The young omega was the brother of Frey, who was Erik’s beta. Easily the highest ranking unmated omega on the Winter Islands. Of course, Malik had mentioned that his brother wanted him to take a mate, but Ariyan didn’t realize Erik would be involved as well.

“Who is the alpha you’ve paired her with?”

“Mikkel is the Alpha on Rihel Island. He is in need of a mate, and though his status affords him the right to take a younger, more high-ranking Omega, he’s agreed to the union.”

“And he is aware that you and Jana…” Ariyan trailed, not bothering to finish the sentence.

 “Yes, Mikkel’s aware of my dealings with Jana,” Erik replied. “Oddly enough, he considers it an honor to have her.”

“It sounds as if he sees her as a trophy,” Ariyan grumbled. Ariyan didn’t know why he was so worried about it. Perhaps because the idea of an omega not having a choice in their mate disconcerted him. The man Erik chose for her could be a monster. And no matter what Jana had done to him, he would not wish the cruelties he'd faced on her.

“Regardless, she’ll be out of sight and out of mind. And it’ll be difficult for her to cause trouble from so far away. I’ve tasked Frey with breaking the news to her. My guess is that she has no idea about her change in fate.” Ariyan pressed his lips together, decidedly quiet about the decision Erik had made. He had no love for Jana, but there was a part of him that sympathized with her. She had lost her mate, and her best friend. She found comfort with Erik, only to have that comfort stolen from her. Ariyan couldn’t be too sorry. Erik was his mate, lord, and alpha, but as an omega, he understood her plight.

Another gurgle of sick rose up in Ariyan’s throat, and he held his mouth, twisting his face.

“I’m all right,” Ariyan breathed out. Erik frowned and shook his head, no longer taking comforted by his assurance.

“I’m going to drop you off at home,” Erik said, leading him toward the mountain.

“Are you going somewhere?” Ariyan failed to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“I need to pay a visit to Frey. I’ve had several offers regarding Malik, and I need to find out which ones he considers suitable.”

Ariyan came to an abrupt halt. He swallowed down the bile in his throat and crossed his arms in front of him.

“Offers? What kind of offers?”

“Malik is the brother of my Beta,” Erik explained, “making him one of the highest ranked Omegas within the pack.”

“And also the most desirable,” Ariyan added. Malik was beautiful, and abnormally cunning. He was a prize even without his rank within the pack. But with his late father’s once place on the counsel, and his brother’s coveted position at Erik’s side, Malik was a prime marriage candidate. Ariyan shook his head, letting out a sigh.

“You and Frey are discussing Malik’s future without him, and you actually expect him to abide by your decision?”

“He will be expected to mate an Alpha worthy of his status.”

“And if he refuses?” Ariyan demanded. “Malik is young, Lord Erik. I fear that he doesn’t understand the repercussions of a bonding. That he might...agree to something without seriously considering the ramifications.”

“He is young,” Erik agreed. “But he is far too beautiful to remain unclaimed for long. It’s only a matter of time before there is some sort of… indiscretion.”

“You mean with Utgar?” Ariyan raised his brow. Erik grunted in reply, and Ariyan pressed his lips together.

“You told me Utgar was your second.”

“Aye, Utgar is my second-in-command. And without an heir of my own, he would take control of the pack in the event of my death.”

“Then why is /he/ not a prospect for Malik?” Although Ariyan didn’t care for Utgar personally, he would much rather Malik be happy with the brute than miserable with a refined alpha.

 “In terms of his status, he would be considered the second highest ranked Alpha within the pack. Arguably, he would be well within his right to stake a claim on Malik. And, truth be told, there isn’t a single Alpha who’d contest it.”

“But?”

“But Utgar won’t make a claim,” Erik said simply. “At 26, he’s still very young. He has no desire to settle down. He’s told me as much himself.”

“Then Malik’s affection is truly for nothing…” Erik questioned his words, and Ariyan sighed out, shaking his head.

“Malik fancies, Utgar,” he confessed. “I’ve warned him several times to be cautious, but Malik is…well, Malik.” The omega didn’t comply so easily, especially when the directive impeded his own interest.

“But regardless of whether or not Utgar is a viable candidate, Malik should still have a say in who he marries,” Ariyan maintained.

 “Once Frey narrows the list, there will be certain Alphas allowed to court Malik. The boy will be given a measure of say in who is ultimately chosen, but Frey will ensure his brother finds a proper match.”

“It might be _proper_ , but it’s not very romantic.”

 “No, it’s not very romantic, but this is not one of your story books, little wolf.”

“Clearly…” Ariyan mumbled. He knew Malik’s life was not a story book, but he couldn’t help wanting his friend to have a happy end. It was more important to him then he cared to currently admit.

“Malik needs a strong Alpha to care for him, and one he will bear strong healthy pups for.”

“How can you expect him to bare pups for an alpha he will not love?” It was a loaded question, and Ariyan knew it, but he still asked it. Erik took a deliberate pause, but the alpha eventually answered.

“Love is rarely a factor when it comes to these types of matings.”

_These types of matings…_

The words echoed in his Ariyan’s skull. A mating without love. That’s what he and Erik had. The reality left a bitter taste in his mouth, rivaling the tinge of nausea.

Ariyan opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped dead when he saw Malik walking down  from the mountain path. The omega stared straight at he and Erik, and for a moment, Ariyan thought the omega would turn toward them. But then, Malik fastened his cloak about him, and walked on in silence. Ariyan didn’t know what would happen when he finally saw Malik. A part of him hoped the young omegas animosity would have ebbed with time, but the revile in Malik’s eyes was unshakable. And the realization that _he_ was the cause of it. That he was the reason for that loathsome glare… The one and only friend he had in the Winter Islands despised him.

It was…painful.

“Give it time,” Erik said. “He will come around.”

Ariyan wanted to ask Erik how he knew, but he didn’t want to hear the lord’s feeble attempt at reassurance. “Because I know,” wasn’t what Ariyan needed or wanted to hear. He knew that for Erik, it was as simple as discarding those who did not loyally serve him. But Ariyan did not have that luxury. He missed Malik. He wanted his friend back.

By the time they reached the house, Ariyan had  deteriorated. His face had begun to sweat, and the queasiness reached its peak. He gagged until he reached the chamber pot in room, and heaved the contents of his lunch. Nan had followed him, and held back his hair from falling into the basin. Thankfully it was freshly emptied and washed.

“Feeling better?” Nan’s warm hand rubbed his back to soothe his shaking. Ariyan nodded, too exhausted from puking up his innards to speak.

When he sat up she held out a cup of cold water to him, and he took it, nodding his appreciation. Erik stood inside the door frame and stared at him. A mix between worry and confusion on his stark features.

“I’m all right,” Ariyan assured him as he raised up and sat on his bed. “There’s no need for you to miss your meeting with Frey. I’ll be fine. It’s probably from the oysters.” He would make sure to avoid them moving forward.

As expected Erik questioned the effect the oysters had on him. How could he have gotten sick without Erik experiencing the same symptoms? Thankfully Nan was there to rescue him.

“How many oysters did you eat, My Lord?”

“At least a dozen,” Ariyan replied through a frown. “I’ve been feeling sick all morning.”

“Well that explains it,” she replied.

“It does?” Ariyan paled.

“Lord Ariyan is not used to such delicacies,” the woman said simply.

“Right.” Ariyan laughed nervously. “Of course, that must be it.” The answer seemed to satisfy Erik well enough, but the alpha was still hesitant to leave Ariyan.

“Don’t worry, my lord.” Nan bowed. “I’ll take care of him.” Erik glanced at him once more, and Ariyan smiled at him.

“I’m fine, My Lord,” Ariyan told him. “I feel better already. I just need to rest.”

Erik walked toward him, kneeling slightly, and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead that made Ariyan’s heart flutter. He directed Nan not to leave Ariyan’s side until he returned.

“Come, My Lord. I'll walk you out.”

Ariyan sighed out, the tension in his shoulders finally dissipating when he was alone. If this was what life was going to be like for the next few months, Ariyan wasn’t looking forward to it.

Ariyan looked up toward the knock at his door, and called for Nan to enter. The woman had a kettle and a cup for tea.

“Sorry, Nan.” Ariyan shook his head. “But I don’t think I can stand anything right now.”

“This will help your stomach,” the woman said, grating ginger root with a knife, and crushing green leaves in her hand.

“What is that?” Ariyan asked.

“Ginger root and mint,” she answered as she handed him the cup. Ariyan breathed in the aromatic steam, sighing out with a lazy smile. The scent instant settled his burbling stomach.

“It smells so good.”

“And it’s easy to ingest. You can drink it, or add it to any dish. Perfect for morning sickness.”

“If only it was just in the morning.” Ariyan brought the cup to his lips and drank. His eyes widened when he realized his disclosure too late.

“I mean— I’m sure this is just the oysters.” It was useless. Nan was already smirking at him with a knowing glint in her eyes.

“How long have you known?” she asked.

“Know what?” He blinked.The woman gave him a pointed look and Ariyan instantly folded under it.

“I still don’t know, definitively,” he tried to argue. “But my heat was due almost two weeks ago.”

“So not too long.” The woman smiled at him. “Am I the first you’ve told?” Ariyan was tempted to say that he hadn’t even really told her, but he didn’t want to ruin the exultant mood. Instead, he nodded and let her coo over him.

“Erik will be thrilled!” Ariyan let out a high-pitched laugh, trying to join in her elation, but unable to manage it. He and the lord had talked about pups, but that was a _very_ hypothetical conversation. There was a difference between ‘if’ and ‘when’. Erik might not be so “thrilled” with the prospect when it was real. Then there was the matter of the ball. Ariyan and Frey had just begun to plan. If Erik knew he was pregnant, he might order him to cut back on the workload, or worse- Ariyan gasped- give the reins to someone else entirely.

“You can’t tell Erik!” he suddenly exclaimed.

“What? Why?”

Ariyan shook his head. “For one thing, he’ll want to tell the pack.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Nan frowned. “They’ll be just as thrilled as I am.” Ariyan didn’t hold back the scoff in his throat. “Regardless of your lineage, Lord Ariyan. They will welcome Lord Erik’s pup and support you.”

“I don’t exactly have their support at the moment.” He stared at the older woman, his lips pulled into a thin line. “I don’t want Lord Erik to know,” he repeated. “At this moment, Princess Amelia is sailing toward the islands. We are preparing for her arrival. I’ve got my hands in twenty different things. One of which will require long tedious hours. He didn’t even want to leave me after a bout of morning sickness. How do you think Lord Erik will behave once he finds out I’m with child?”

“Well of course, he’d be worried for you, Lord Ariyan. He’s your alpha. It’s only natural.”

“Exactly. And as a result of that worry, he’ll demand I cut back on the workload. Right now…” he pulled a strand of blond hair behind his ear. “Right now, it’s not the right time.”

“I still think you should tell him,” she said firmly. “But I won’t be the one to do it for you. There are certain things that should be left up to a mated pair. A pup is one of them. As for the pack.” She grasped Ariyan’s hands in hers. “Know that the hurt they are feeling won’t last forever.”

“And neither will this secret,” Ariyan replied. “I can only hide it for so long.” He let out an awkward chuckle, clutching his stomach.

“Please, Nan,” he implored, squeezing her hands. Ariyan could tell she didn’t want to agree, but he hoped he’d made her see his logic.

“All right,” Nan finally said, with nod. “I will help you, but only until the ball. Then you’re on your own.”

“That’s all the time I need.”

“Now then.” She stood. “You rest,” she told him, grabbing the cup from his hand and laying him down to sleep.

“Oh but I’m not really—” The woman gave him a threatening eye, and Ariyan quickly fell silent before he laid down. Even though Nan had agreed to keep his secret, that clearly didn’t mean she was going to be any less rigorous than Erik was about his care. He could tell the next few weeks with Nan were going to be quite interesting.

Ariyan rolled several times in his bed to get comfortable, but hard as he tried, he still felt out of place in his own room. As he stared at the wardrobe full of his new clothes, he realized that it’d been days since he actually slept here. Over the last few days he had taken to Erik’s bed. Ariyan found that he liked waking up drenched in Erik’s heady scent, wrapped up in his arms, connected at the waist. They’d made love every night since he humbled himself in Erik’s bed, and he liked-loved the feel of Erik kissing him awake in the morning. He wondered how it would feel to be kissed awake from a nap.

Ariyan seized the moment of spontaneity, and slid out of bed, making his way toward Erik’s bedroom. He sprawled out over the fur, inhaling Erik’s scent so deep it permeated through his pores. When he was properly imbued, Ariyan curled up into a ball, and clutched his alphas fur to his chest for warmth. He was finally comfortable enough to rest his eyes, but he couldn’t help grinning to himself.

Now that Nan knew about the baby, it felt more real. Admittedly, Erik probably should have been the first one to know, but his reasons for not telling Erik were very legitimate. Right now he needed to focus on the ball. Otherwise they would find themselves in an unwinnable war. Then it wouldn’t matter if he was pregnant or not because they would all be fighting for their lives under Karmaria’s terror.

_Still…_

There was a very small part of him that relished the thought of Erik’s reaction. He would be happy. No—not just happy. He would be proud that Ariyan carried his first born.

 _His pup_. A possible heir and alpha to the Winter Islands. A boy who would learn the best of Erik.

 _My pup_. A lover of books of art. A gentle soul. One whom he would not let be trampled by war and chaos.

 _Our pup._ And Ariyan finally settled enough to sleep with that compromise. That the pup would be all that was good in Erik, and all that was good in him. And maybe…just maybe… it would be good enough.

***

Over the next several weeks, Ariyan and Frey were in overdrive planning for Amelia’s arrival. When he wasn’t meeting with vendors, he was stomping through the snow and spending hours in the archives. Nan was sent by the gods. The woman made sure that he had three square meals a day, and took care of dinner when Ariyan was working late. Erik, for his part, was more than accommodating. He helped Ariyan in any way he could, and though Ariyan was busy, he made sure they spent plenty of time together.

The night before Amelia’s arrival, Ariyan was at the table, reading over the final touches to the preparations for the ball. He had his fingers slid into his hair, frowning, as he double checked that everything was perfect.

“Twenty six yards of silk, the tower is twenty three feet, and ten inches of…” Ariyan let out an exhausted moan as he felt Erik’s hands rest on his shoulders and began to rub. His eyes instantly closed, and he leaned back into the touch, sighing out as Erik kneaded his taut muscles.

“Gods, that feels good.” Erik chuckled lightly, and Ariyan peered up at him, staring into that icy blue gaze. 

“I’m worried…” Ariyan admitted. “About tomorrow.” He was worried that all his preparation for the princess would be for nothing. That the woman would come, and deem them all…unworthy. Erik assured him that everything would be fine, and guided him up out of the seat, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Will you massage me in bed?” Ariyan teased as Erik led him to his bedroom. Erik made quick work of his stately clothes, unbuttoning his jacket up to his neck, and folding it off his shoulders. His pants were next, and he slid them off his widening hips, and over his thickening thighs. Ariyan noticed the weight he’d gained, but he tried not to bring attention to it. Unfortunately, many of his clothes fit a lot more snugly than they had only a month prior. Anatoly assured him the weight gain was normal, and since he was starting a bit underweight, he was making up the difference. If he kept gaining at this rate, by next month he was going to have to get a new wardrobe fitted.

Erik told him to lie on his belly, and Ariyan did as he was told, blowing out a deep breath, and raising his arms as Erik rubbed his back, kneading his shoulders, and working his way down. Ariyan was in heaven. He sighed and hummed lowly, loving the feel of Erik’s rough hands skating over his pale smooth skin, pressing flushed marks over his back. When Ariyan breathed in again, he could smell Erik’s dense scent, filling the air. He let out a light gasp as Erik’s warm cock slid up the length of his thigh.

“Hgn…” Ariyan whimpered, burying his face into Erik’s fur, squirming in anticipation. 

Erik stopped when he reached his ass, and squeezed his cheeks firmly, before spreading his hole. The alpha pressed the tip against Ariyan’s pucker, and Ariyan shuddered, and swallowed over the lump in his throat.

“Put it in…” Ariyan breathed, arching into Erik’s tip. Erik barely obliged, slipping only the tip inside against Ariyan’s fluttering bud. 

 “More,” Ariyan huffed, raising up to present to him. Erik growled lowly, gripping a chunk of his hair. Ariyan raised his head to show his alpha the mark that seemed to burn on his neck. Erik’s wet kiss soothed the fire, but then the Alphas fangs scraped his smooth skin, igniting his nerves, and causing his entire body to flush. 

Erik finally entered him, slow yet powerfully, holding the back of his neck as he slapped into Ariyan’s lush hole. He gripped Erik with a hungry desperation, pushing back against him in a harmonious rhythm. The alphas hand tickled up from his thighs, teasing over his leaking cock, over his naval, and up to his blossoming breast. His spreading areolas had swelled, and tinged a pale pink. They were small, but they were there. His nipples perked out as if begging to be fondled. Erik obliged, rubbing them to stiff nubs, causing Ariyan to moan out unashamedly. 

“Ah, Erik!” Erik nuzzled his ear, scenting him, muttering about how good he felt. Ariyan flushed beet red when Erik commented on his curvaceous ass and hips. He was glad his mate approved, since the next months would consist of him growing steadily bigger. When Erik’s hand caressed his stomach, Ariyan let out a shuddering breath, throwing his head forward as Erik gave him a hard thrust. He pushed his face down into Erik’s fur, and raise his ass up, rolling his hips to entice Erik to finish him. It only took several more thrust before Ariyan was spilling onto the bed spread below him. Erik followed immediately after him, growling when he came. His nails dug into Ariyan’s hips, holding him still as he pumped him full of hot cum.

Ariyan took deep breaths before collapsing under Erik’s weight. His alpha never even slid out of him. He chose instead to drape his arms around Ariyan, pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss.

“Is this your idea of destressing, My Lord?”

Erik chuckled, more amused than ashamed. He held Ariyan’s throat, slammed into his leaking pussy and stole the omegas breath away.

****

“Good morning,” Erik said, brushing the mussed blonde locks from Ariyan’s face.

"Mmnn...good morning." Ariyan sighed out. He sidled up to Erik's chest, clinging to him to protect from the morning chill and dying fire. His alphas skin always had an undercurrent of heat. Ariyan basked in it like a cat in the afternoon sun.

“I’m getting used to waking up with you in my bed, little wolf,” Erik whispered, his rough hands wandering lazily down the length of his lover’s slender frame. Ariyan grinned sleepily, agreeing with the sentiment. He was also getting used to waking up beside Erik. It wasn’t every morning, but it was enough that he had begun to long for the alphas company…and cock. Of course, he would never say that part out loud. Sex was only a small part of his motivation for spending time with Erik.

“I like waking up in your bed too,” Ariyan whispered it like a secret. “You’re warmer than the furs,” he teased.

“I think it’s time we consider making this a permanent arrangement.”

Ariyan immediately stiffened at Erik’s words. It was no secret that he and Erik had…evolved, recently. He found that he liked the lord’s company; reading to him next to the fire, sharing a snack, and nestling together like interwoven fingers. Eating meals together became an unspoken promise, as did their daily walks through the land. The air had grown bitter cold in the last few weeks, but Ariyan hadn't faltered. Besides, when he grew too cold Erik was more than delighted to warm him up. Kissing him breathless, until the smoke from their breath fogged his vision, and all he could inhale was Erik’s spicy scent.

Although Ariyan preferred for Erik to feign ignorance where the omegas sexual needs were concerned, Ariyan knew that Erik knew what he did to him. He had to know. But Erik let Ariyan keep his dignity until they retired to bed in the evenings. Evenings like last night.,.

Ariyan flushed as a tickling tremor ran up his spine at the memory of last night’s undertaking.

“I will not claim you every night, little wolf,” Erik said as if he could read his thoughts.

“But you would want to…” Ariyan tried hard to keep the apprehension out of his voice, but failed.

“When you desire my touch, I will give it to you, but never without consent. Despite my behavior last night, I am perfectly capable of controlling my lust.”

“I know you can control your lust, My Lord.” And Ariyan flushed at the thought of himself as the object of Erik’s lust. “But…I would be…crowding your space…” he whispered. “Invading your territory.”

Erik took Ariyan by the chin, lifting his head, forcing him to meet his eye. “I /want/ you in my bed, Ariyan. I want you in my arms when I fall asleep, and I want to wake up trapped in your tangle of limbs.” Ariyan pursed his lips into a slow smile, lowering his head once more.

Truthfully, it wasn’t just sleeping in Erik’s bed, or sharing his space that had Ariyan hesitant. It was the implication of it. He had _let_  Erik scent him. _Let_ Erik breed him. _Let_ Erik make love to him… Where Ariyan used to shy from Erik’s touch, now he welcomed the bristly caress. Where he used to fear Erik’s gaze, now he sought its calming blueness. Since he’d found out about the baby, something in him had shifted. He couldn’t expect happiness, by all counts didn’t deserve it, but the pup in his belly represented hope. And it gave him the courage to dream and wish for something more.

_When…_

When had he stopped fighting? When had he let go of the rage in his heart, and succumbed to the lord’s influence?

_It is not only lord Erik’s influence._

At one time, he might have been able to blame it on Erik’s desire, but it was just as he’d said. He _enjoyed_ waking up in Erik’s bed.

“We can move a few of your things in to start off with,” Erik suggested. “Small things like… your hair brush, or… a few books. We could try it out for a few days, and if you decide you’d prefer to sleep separately, I won’t ask again.”

Ariyan stared at Erik, the hope in the Alpha's eyes frightening akin to that in his heart. He wanted to say yes, but that admission made a painful knot form in his gut.

This was…his enemy. He shouldn’t want to say yes. He shouldn’t want to give in to the pull of Erik’s dominance so absolutely. He shouldn’t want to…but he did.

“I would never want to agree to something under false pretenses,” Ariyan whispered. Those false pretenses being his own reservations on the matter. He knew what he wanted, but he liked the idea of being swayed rather than pulled into Erik’s bed. “But if you’re willing to share your space, I’d be willing to try sharing it with you.”

Erik claimed Ariyan’s mouth in a passionate kiss, gathering him up against his broad chest. Ariyan flushed bright red as Erik nuzzled his neck, and shoulders, and back, not even bothering to hide the blatant show of possession in his scent marking. Anyone who came near enough to scent him, would smell Erik. The thought made his cock heavy, and his pussy wet.

Whether his mate smelled his arousal, or just presumed it, Ariyan would never know. Erik trailed kisses down over his pink nipples, into the dip where his ribs parted from his sternum. Erik’s tongue crept down into his naval, and Ariyan moaned sweetly, huffing out as he felt his dick twitching in anticipation. When Erik had first taken him into his mouth, Ariyan was shocked. Not only had Ariyan not expected Erik to take his cock in his mouth, he hadn’t expected to enjoy it so thoroughly.

That was some weeks ago. Now, Ariyan lifted and spread his legs, eager to feel Erik’s mouth consume him. He threw his head back, working his fingers through Erik’s thick sable hair as Erik’s mouth sucked, and slurped his bulging cock.

“Haah—Erik…” He whined as his alpha teased his cleft, rubbing his taut bud until it trickled over Erik’s fingertips. Ariyan squirmed, too sore to be penetrated, but still left wanting. It was a strange ache that built steadily to pleasure, until he’d gripped Erik’s hair, panting out harsh breaths.

“I’m coming!” he warned, erupting seconds later on a guttural moan. His pussy ached as his cum spurted down Erik’s throat, his pucker still wet, pulsating temptingly.

Erik kissed his way back up, and Ariyan giggled. He slid his hand up Erik’s waist, imbedding his nails into his lover’s muscular obliques. He grinded against Erik’s hard dick, peering down between them with a teasing smile.

“Shall I help you destress as well, My Lord?” Ariyan whispered, reaching between their bodies to grip his mate. Ariyan could _feel_ Erik’s yearning, but see his reluctance. He frowned as Erik reached down and grabbed his wrist, kissing his fingertips before he spoke.

“No, little one,” Erik said, dropping a kiss on Ariyan’s forehead. “Your pleasure is satisfaction enough.” Ariyan’s brow remained puckered even as Erik stood, and grabbed his fur cloak to cover Ariyan.

“Come, let’s get washed up. I can still sense your tension. Food and a hot bath will set you right again.”

Ariyan bit his lip as he rose from the bed, allowing his mate to wrap him up. Erik might have said sucking him was enough, but Ariyan’s pleasure alone was not all there was to gain from coupling. Ariyan had learned, through Erik’s own attentiveness, that pleasure was a shared endeavor. He wanted to question his mate’s evasion, but he thought better of it. Right now wasn’t the time.  Right now, they needed to prepare for Princess Amelia’s arrival to the Winter Islands.

****

After Ariyan bathed and washed his hair, he made his way out to the kitchen where Nan had already prepared breakfast.

“Smells heavenly,” Ariyan said, nipping a piece of fruit from the spread.

“Fruit salad, boiled bread with butter filling, eggs and sweet ham.” Ariyan’s mouth watered at the mere sound of it. He made his way over to the stove and began fixing himself a cup of ginger and mint tea. If he consumed it in the morning, he could usually hold down the remainder of his meals throughout the day.

It wasn’t until he was about to lift the cup to his lips that he noticed the older woman smiling at him.

“What?” Ariyan asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing…” Nan replied. “I was just admiring your glow.” She turned back toward the stove to slice the ham.

“My glow?” Ariyan raised his brow.

“Mm. Your entire aura feels different, My Lord.”

“Must be the baby.”

“Perhaps.” Nan shrugged. “Or perhaps it’s for the same reason Lord Erik asked me to help you move your things into his room?”

“It’s a tentative arrangement,” Ariyan rushed to say. “And just a few things at a time. Nothing I can’t move myself.”

“Why tentative?” the woman frowned.

“We want to make sure it’s the right fit before committing ourselves.”

“You’re _bonded_ mates,” she replied incredulous. “You have a baby on the way!”

“Shhh!” Ariyan covered the woman’s mouth. “If you’re that loud he’ll hear you,” he hissed. “I’m aware of our standing, Nan. I’m not against us sharing a room, but I think to do so gradually is more prudent.”

“And what does Lord Erik say about this?”

“Lord Erik was the one to suggest it,” Ariyan said pointedly. That disclosure was enough to lessen the older woman’s reprove. She finished plating breakfast, and Ariyan smiled into the teacup before he took a small sip. It always amused Ariyan how much clout Erik held over the pack. In the weeks it took him to prepare for Amelia’s arrival, he had to assert his position as the Luna of the Winter Islands. It wasn’t an easy feat, some pack members were more stubborn than others, but the instant he cited Erik’s name, things got done with urgency.

“You bastard!” Ariyan heard a man’s voice roar. “He’s only 18!”

Ariyan’s eyes widened as he heard a loud thud from the parlor. He told Nan to stay put, and rushed out of the kitchen.

“So help me Utgar! Keep thinking with your cock, and I’ll cut it off!”

Ariyan paused in his step when he heard Erik call Utgar’s name. Had something happened with the general? Something with Malik perhaps?

“He’s of age, Utgar,” Erik bit out. Ariyan entered the parlor, but Erik waved him back. Ariyan decided to wait in the room adjacent instead, leaning against the wall and listening to the squabble.

“He’s 18, Erik!” Utgar exclaimed. “18! Surely there’s no rush to mate him off!”

So they were talking about Malik. Ariyan closed his eyes, and clenched his jaw at the rage in his Utgar’s tone.

“No rush?” Erik spat. “How much longer does he have before you _accidentally_ breed him? You think I don’t know about your strolls through town, and your dinners every night?! I told you to stay away from him, and you’ve done exactly the opposite!”

“What? Am I not worthy enough to court him? Is the whore-mongering General not good enough to have him?!”

Ariyan blinked, shocked at Utgar’s words.

“Name an Alpha in this pack who is my equal, and I will split his skull right here and now!”

“Do you want to court him? Are you ready to claim him? To be his mate and take care of him for the rest of your life? Are you ready to give yourself to him wholly; settle down with him and raise a family?”

Ariyan felt like he was standing on the tip of a needle, waiting for the alpha to reply. When he answered Erik’s questions with silence, he sighed and shook his head.

“Malik has a chance at good life; one of luxury and comfort. The suitors I’ve selected are good men. Any one of them would make sure Malik is content and cared for.”

Cared for. Yes.

Content? Maybe.

But… not _truly_ happy.

Ariyan knew that because he knew Malik. Whatever qualms the omega had about being mated, vanished where Utgar was involved.

“This isn’t a game, Utgar. He’s not a whore for you to chase and claim; to fuck until you grow bored and move on to the next conquest.”

“This… this is a different kind of hunt. I want more than a warm body and a wet pussy.”

“Then what do you want from him?”

Again Ariyan felt his stomach clench in anticipation. Utgar was willing to admit that it was more than lust he felt for Malik, but wouldn’t name his ultimate intentions. His silence was enough for Erik to dismiss him though.

“Stay away from him, Utgar. No good can come of this… infatuation. Whether you believe it or not, I’m trying to save you both from ruining each other’s lives.”

When the door clicked shut, Ariyan poked his head into the room. Erik held out a hand, and Ariyan came to him without hesitation.

“Utgar seemed upset…” Ariyan offered the alpha a leeway into the conversation he knew Ariyan was impatient to have.

After some time Erik spoke, frowning deeply. “It would seem young Utgar is confused,” Erik explained. “He’s either mistaken lust for love, or, worse yet, he’s in love and too stupid to realize it.”

“Then what will you do?”

“Go forward with the arranged mating,” he replied firmly.

“Even after what just happened?” Ariyan’s frown mirrored Erik’s.

“If anything, this has only proven I was right in seeking a match for Malik. The boy needs a mate, and quickly.” Aryian fought to tamper his tongue against Erik.

“And what of Utgar…” he murmured. “After you find Malik a mate, what will become of him?”

“Perhaps it’s time he went out into the world. He’s wanted to travel, but duty has kept him at my side.”

“You’re going to send him to Tetta,” Ariyan said simply.

“If Tetta agrees to align with us, I could send him there as my proxy. Philip will no doubt want more than a handshake between his sister and I, and since I’m not in a position where I can leave my territory again, Utgar can go in my stead. He will represent my interests, and prove to the king that I am committed to winning the war against Karmaria.”

Ariyan lowered his head, pressing his lips together. Sending Utgar away would be ideal for the campaign, but life shattering for Malik and Utgar. The lingering ache of pity rose within him. He didn’t think he could ever feel bad for Utgar, but he was proving himself wrong yet again.

“Don’t worry, little wolf. All will work out as it should.” Ariyan stared at his mate. He could tell that Erik truly believed that he was saving both Utgar and Malik, but Ariyan couldn’t—no— wouldn’t just accept this. Malik _loved_ Utgar, and from what he’d just heard, Utgar had at least some feelings for Malik. It was a mustard seed, but it could grow in fertile ground.

***

Ariyan stood with his fist clenched, standing upright, and trying his best to ignore the swirl of unease in his gut. It was frigid outside. He was covered head to toe in the long emerald cloak. The breeze whooshed and whistled against the fur, burning the tip of his exposed nose. He and Erik watched in silence as the ship glided closer to land.

This was it.

All that he’d worked for the last month was coming to a startling head. He was terrified. Not for the now, but for the future. There was a pup in his belly. The possible heir of the Winter Islands, and if they didn’t convince Amelia to help them, he might never see the light of day.

Ariyan let out a breath as the ship finally docked. Utgar came down first wearing a scowl that could freeze the last of the coursing water. Ariyan squeezed Erik’s arm reflexively, gnashing his teeth together in a silent panic.

“That bloody woman!” Utgar hissed as he neared them. “Princess or not, she’s a fucking cu—!”

“Shut your mouth now, Utgar! Before I shut it for you.” The alpha looked shocked, which only incensed Ariyan more.

“How much of an idiot are you?” he asked the gaping alpha. “This the woman who holds our entire packs fate in her hands, and you choose to insult her?” Utgar opened his mouth to speak, but Ariyan growled low in his throat, and glared menacingly.

“I don’t what she did to you. I don’t care what she asks you to do. While she’s here, you treat her as if your life depends on her, because it does!” He said nothing more, focusing his attention back onto the ship's occupants. Ariyan tossed all the pity he’d felt for Utgar earlier into the sea, and if he had the strength he’d toss Utgar into the sea with it.

Erik glanced at the Utgar, a minute smirk on his face, and Ariyan pinched the alphas arm to focus him. Were they _trying_ to ruin everything?

When Amelia finally came into view, it was Ariyan who was speechless. The woman sashayed down the dock, her escorts flanking her on either side. Ariyan had never seen an omega look so….so…. formidable.

“Lord Erik,” Amelia said, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Alpha. Ariyan immediately bowed his head, along with Utgar, but Erik did not. Ariyan cut his gaze toward Erik, but didn’t dare speak.

“I bring you greetings from my brother, King Philip. Long may he reign,” she said, her escorts repeating the words after her. “I see the rumors of your lands are not exaggerated. I did not think we’d survive the docking. I’m grateful to your General for steering us to safety.”

Ariyan didn’t miss the look Amelia gave Utgar, or the glare he gave her in return.

“And you must be Ariyan,” she said, her expression softening. “The Karmarian beauty, _stolen_ away by the Demon himself.”

Ariyan’s eyes went wide before he felt his heart race at her candid remark.

“Did you not know?” Amelia asked, curiously. “Your mate is feared across both Tetta and Karmaria. He is called the Demon; raised from the very depths of hell, they say. He’s felled entire armies single-handedly. Killed more sons, and widowed more mates than any warrior to date.”

Ariyan pressed his lips together, but didn’t reply. Mostly because he didn’t know what to say. He knew Erik was a fearsome warrior, and that those that had fallen under him had suffered. _He_ had suffered.

Utgar let out a snort, and Ariyan felt the tension rise. Thankfully the princess had more control over her temper than Utgar did.

“I shall ride with the Luna,” Amelia announced. She linked arms with Ariyan, leading him toward the waiting sleighs.

“What are these creatures?” she asked loudly, gesturing to the massive reindeer.

“Reindeer, My Lady.”

“Reindeer.” She reached out to touch its massive antler. “Fascinating.” She smiled as she climbed into the sleigh unassisted, draping her robe beneath her. Ariyan couldn’t help but stare at her. She was so unlike anything he’d seen before. In Gaitland or the Islands.

Ariyan held his arm up as the driver to helped him in the carriage. He thanked the driver and sat beside her, bundling his cloak around him to stave off the cold.

“Would you like a fur cover, My Lady? The ride to the mountain can get chilly.”

“I think I’ll manage.” The woman smiled at him.

“I trust you had a pleasant journey to the Islands.”

“Pleasant.” The woman let out a snort like Utgar’s. “Rocky seas. Awful food. Freezing winds, and unimaginable boredom.” She chuckled. “The northern seas are a lot more treacherous than those heading south. Though I imagine your journey was quite different with a mate to entertain you.” He instantly thought of the heat he endured on the ship.

“There wasn’t much entertainment to be had,” Ariyan said, fighting the flush of heat in his face. “The storms were relentless when we sailed, and I suffered from horrible sea sickness.”

“Oh. You poor thing.” She held his hand. “It must have been dreadful.”

“Let’s just say I’m in no rush to get back on a ship.” They laughed together, exchanging a quiet look at the end. He didn’t know what to expect from her, but so far, she was pleasant.

Ariyan gave her the basics of the island, not dissimilar the one Erik had given him not so long ago. “And you should see the mountain at night, My Lady. With the backdrop of the moon and the stars, it looks almost celestial.”

“It sounds beautiful.” Amelia grinned. “And you seem very well versed with the history of the island. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were one of them.”

“One of them?” Ariyan’s brow rose.

“A—” the woman paused thoughtfully. “Native islander.”

“One of the beautiful things about the Winter Islands, which I hope to show you, is that you don’t need to be a native to grasp its beauty. To clutch its essence in your hands.” Ariyan smiled gently. “The island is a living breathing entity, My Lady. There is so much life here.”

“Yes and so many riches.” She smirked. Ariyans face fell.

“I hope that you’ll be able to see its depth, beyond the lure of the mines.”

“Beyond the lure of the mines…” the woman repeated, more amused than awed by his phrasing. “Tell me, Lord Ariyan. What depth do you see in Lord Erik?”

“Beg pardon?” Ariyan blinked at her, shocked at the forthrightness of her question.

“There’s no need to pretend with me.” The woman gave him a knowing smirk. “I know who you _really_ are, little wolf.”

“Who I really am?” Ariyan shook his head slowly, feeling the color draining from his face. “I’m not sure I follow, My Lady.”

“You are Aaron McAlister’s son, Ariyan McAlister.” Ariyan tensed before he blew out a slow breath. “Tell me, did he claim you before or after he killed your kin?” The air in Ariyan’s lungs evaporated, and he was left with a shallow, but painful ache in his chest.

“After,” Ariyan strained to whisper.

“Then I suppose there was more truth said in jest than I was originally aware of,” the woman said, referring to her earlier snub. Ariyan could feel his footing slipping from under him. He needed to redirect the princesses’ attention to something else. Something that didn’t involve the origin or consequences of he and Lord Erik’s mating.

“Regardless of how or why Lord Erik and I came together, the truth of the matter is that he _is_ my mate.”

“Of course, dear.” She looked at him pitiably. “I understand your position, My Lord. You were taken away from your homeland, and assimilated accordingly. No one can blame you for that.”

“Actually I—”

“You don’t belong here,” the woman said. “You weren’t born into this world, you were forced here. But don’t worry.” She squeezed his hands.

“I can help you.” Ariyan found himself dumbstruck from her words yet again, but this time when he went to speak, the carriage came to a stop in front of the mountain. The woman immediately jumped up from her seat, and exited the sleigh, leaving Ariyan fumbling over his scattered thoughts.

***

When they finally showed the princess her living quarters, and settled her, it was nearly evening. Frey met them at the mountain, and donned his usual charming grin and disposition.

Erik was wise in his decision to give her and her party the evening to recover. The princess thanked Erik for his consideration in letting them rest and collect themselves after such a long journey. Ariyan made sure her accommodations were suited for a princess. She would drink the finest wine and eat the most superb delicacies the island had to offer. Premium wool embroidered sheets for her bed to keep her warm. Optimum furs made from the artic bears they hunted in Griend. He made sure the servants in waiting knew to keep the fires lit throughout the house at all times. Not wanting to subject her to the decadence of the baths, Ariyan made sure she had a private bath to herself. The home had the most spacious parlor, room enough for all her servants, and then some. He and Erik’s home didn’t even compare to the luxury of the princess’ quarters, though that was more personal taste, than wanting.

“This is, Yeshua, your personal retainer for your stay in the islands. He will be on call to service you in whatever way he can, My Lady.”

The princess eyed the young omega. Ariyan had no doubt that she would understand the implications of choosing an omega servant, and he hoped she wouldn’t find it insulting. He had chosen an omega to help the princess feel more secure. But judging by her brazen nature, as well as the sword on her hip, she didn’t need anyone’s protection.

“Thank you, Lord Ariyan. For your impeccable hospitality.” She inclined her head slightly. “I’m sure we’ll thoroughly enjoy our stay here on this _celestial_ mountain.” She gave Ariyan a wink, and he smiled politely. Inwardly he was reeling. He wasn’t sure if the princess was mocking him, or trying to comfort him. Either way, Ariyan had up his guard. They didn’t have a chance to speak alone again after the sleigh ride, but that didn’t mean that he had given up on his plans. He was determined to show the lady what the Winter Islands had to offer. And whether she believed he belonged or not, the upcoming ball would prove the true substance of this arduous land.

After they left the princess to her own devices, Erik dismissed Utgar and Frey. Erik pulled him into a fierce hug outside the princess’ home. Her earlier comment had left a pit of sludge in his belly. And for the first time since he willfully went to Erik’s bed, he thought about the travesties Erik had committed against his family. He was silent until Erik grasped his wrist. He asked Ariyan if he was okay, and Ariyan hesitated to answer.

“I’m fine.” He smiled through the ache in his chest. “A bit tired.” Erik pulled him into his grasp, wrapping his arms around Ariyan completely. Erik’s weight grounded him. And his scent wafted around him, clearing the haze of turmoil.

“I will be home shortly.” He pulled Erik into a soft kiss. “There’s still a few preparations to tend to.” He had his aides transforming the feasting hall into a glamorous, grand ballroom. He also needed to make a stop at Tillie’s, to pick up a special piece she’d been working on for him.

***

The shop bell rang overhead as he entered. He made his way to the counter, and peered around the shop. There were clothes everywhere. Jackets, gowns and cloaks specially made for the upcoming ball.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was—"

Ariyan turned toward Malik. He stood at the frame of the door, holding a piece of fabric in his hands.

Awkward silence.

Ariyan opened his mouth to speak, but Malik beat him to it. “Can I help you My Lord?” Ariyan didn’t miss the flare of Malik’s nostrils as he sat down the fabric and stepped fully out of the back.

“I’m here to pick up my dress robe. Tillie said it would be ready today.”

“Oh, yes.” Malik nodded. He walked past the rack of clothes, and opened a separate wardrobe. He pulled out a long shimmering silver robe, with a high collar, cinched and clasped at the waist.

Malik remained silent as Ariyan went to the dressing room to change into the robe for the final time. It fit him like a glove. The material was a wool/cotton blend to keep him warm, with suede epaulettes, and silver lined trim. Tillie had sewed in real silver buttons along the front, and used a crest embellishment at his mid-section. He’d given Tillie the design several weeks ago, and the woman had made his vision a reality.

“Very nice,” Malik managed to say as Ariyan stood in front of the mirror. “Silver suits you, My Lord.”

“Thank you,” Ariyan stared back at him through the mirror. “I didn’t think she’d manage in time,” Ariyan confessed. She had to refit him several times since the beginning with his steady, but noticeable weight gain.

“We’ve had more orders in the last month than we’ve had all year. It’s exhausting work. We’ve hired on another seamstress to help.”

“Everyone is determined to look their best for our esteemed visitant,” Ariyan murmured.

“Ah yes, the Princess of Tetta,” Malik drawled. He raised his brow with a smirk. “How bad is she?”

“She’s…” Ariyan bit his lip. “A very forward woman.”

“That bad huh?” Ariyan sniggered and Malik grinned cheekily. It’d been so long since Ariyan saw his smile, that the sight of it brought tears to his eyes. He lowered his head, determined not to cry in front of him.

“I’ve wanted…” Ariyan whispered staring at Malik. “To talk to you…” He watched as Malik’s smile vanished.

“About what?” he fixed the robe on the hanger.

“About what happened at the baths.”

Malik scoffed before he shook his head. “No need, My Lord. I know everything about your father I need to know.”

“What I was going to say isn’t about my father,” Ariyan said still staring at him. Malik clenched his jaw, but he moved toward Ariyan, taking a seat next to him on the chaise.

“I didn’t…choose to bond with Erik. I was forced to. I lived in Gaitland, not Thira. My father was in charge there, and he ruled under King Duncan of Karmaria. Erik came with an intent to kill. Not only my father, but my entire family…” he paused as he felt the tears welling in his emerald eyes.

“He killed my uncle first…” Ariyan continued. “Then my brother, and then my father…all in front of me…” He wiped the tears that had begun to stream down his face. Saying the words out loud felt like someone was stabbing needles into his heart, but he continued.

“After he was finished with them, he turned to my mother. I was… desperate,” Ariyan choked out. “And I was terrified.” He trembled at the memory. “I needed to protect my mother and sisters, so I offered Erik the only thing I had to offer him.”

“Yourself,” Malik whispered. “He claimed you.”

“In order to protect the islands, he claimed me, yes.” Ariyan nodded. “He took me without mercy. Just like he killed my family. He broke me, and stole my virginity just like he’d stolen their lives. I hated him for that,” Ariyan bit out. “I hated him for the pain and the misery he’d caused. And honestly, I wish I could hate him now.”

If he could hate Erik. He wouldn’t be so torn emotionally. The guilt wouldn’t consume him in the dead of night. He wouldn’t be so afraid of his desires, and wouldn’t be clutching so tightly to this small sliver of hope.

Malik didn’t speak for several seconds, but when he did, his voice was hollow.

“I’m glad you told me the truth…but I don’t know if I can forgive you.”

“I’m not asking you to forgive me, Malik,” Ariyan replied. “There’s not enough penance in this world to make up for the atrocities my father committed. Not just against you, but the entire pack.”

“Then what do you expect to come of this?” the omega asked frowning.

“I shouldn’t have lied to you. I shouldn’t have deceived you. I know you probably hate me, Malik. But I _promise_ you, my intention was never to hurt you. All I ask, is that when you see me,” Ariyan touched his chest. “That you see all of me. That you don’t judge me for my father’s misdeeds.” Malik nodded once. He fumbled with a piece of thread before speaking again.

“I looked for you…” he murmured. “Several times. At the baths.”

“I’ve been busy with the preparations for the ball,” Ariyan replied.

“I know. Despite several of my request, Frey won’t stop talking about it.” Malik chuckled. “It sounds like it’s going to be quite the event.”

“It will be.”

“A pity I won’t be in attendance then.”

“Why so?” Ariyan question him. Malik paused before he answered.

“I’m sure you’ve heard, but several suitors have asked my brother to court me.” Ariyan had heard of course, but he hadn’t expected Malik to speak with him about it. “My brother wants me to choose one to accompany me.” Malik sighed. “But I feel as if…that would be giving them the wrong impression.”

“Don’t you mean giving someone else the wrong impression?” Malik’s cheeks reddened, but he didn’t deny Ariyan’s accusation.

“Utgar knows what Frey and Erik are up to,” Ariyan confessed.

“He does?”

“He came by our house this morning,” Ariyan told him excitedly. “Furious at Erik! I thought they were going to come to blows.”

“What did he say?” Malik demanded.

“Mm…mostly that you were too young. Erik told him you were of age, and that there were other alphas, willing and suited to marry you.” Ariyan had forgotten how much he loved to gossip with Malik until the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

“That set him off right enough. He told Erik that he would split the alphas skull who was his equal for your hand.

“He said that?” Malik’s eyes were wide.

“Yup.” Ariyan nodded and giggled at Malik’s disbelief. “He _also_ said, that he wasn’t after you to wet his cock. Erik challenged him of course. Asking him was _he_ ready to make a commitment to you.”

“And?” Malik asked. Ariyan could see the hope in the omegas eyes and it broke his heart. He shook his head, and watched Malik deflate, folding into himself. Ariyan reached out and held Malik’s hand.

“Just because he’s not ready now, doesn’t mean he won’t be in the future.”

“Yeah. Right.” Malik scoffed. “And I suppose I’m just supposed to wait around until that day comes?” He shook his head, and pulled his hand away, interlacing his fingertips together.

“I don’t know why I keep…” Malik pressed his lips together and swallowed. “Waiting for him to change.”

“Because you love him,” Ariyan whispered. “And you want to hope that love is strong enough to change him.”

“Is that how it was for you and Erik?” Malik asked. Ariyan frowned at him.

“Erik and I didn’t love one another, Malik.”

“But you do now, right?” His frown deepened. He told himself that he’d lied to Malik before to give the young omega hope in he and Erik’s love, but the truth was, it was to give himself hope as well.

“I don’t know, Malik.” He shook his head. “I want to believe that something more exists between us now but…to be honest…” he exhaled. “The thought of loving Erik scares me.”

That was the truth of it. He didn’t want to accept the part of him that yearned for Erik. The part of him that _wanted_ to wake up to him every morning. And kiss him. And hug him. And have his pup.

Ariyan blinked through the tears in his eyes as Malik’s arms came up around him and hugged him. He felt Malik exhale, and leaned his forehead on Ariyan’s shoulder.

“What are you going to do about Utgar?” Ariyan asked him. Malik shrugged.

“Do you want my advice?” Ariyan asked. Malik pressed his lips together, but he nodded in reply.

“Come to the ball,” Ariyan told him.

“By myself?” Malik murmured.

“Why not?” Ariyan asked. “There’s no rule that says you have to be mated.”

“But what about Frey? And the suitors?” Ariyan bit his lip.

“I’ll deal with Frey,” Ariyan assured him. “You just worry about finding something to wear.”

****

Ariyan opened the door, blowing hot air on his fingertips. He removed his gloves, hat and cloak, making his way toward the kitchen. He could smell the scent of baked bread, and pulled pork, but he didn’t see Nan anywhere.

“Nan?” Ariyan called out. He stepped through the house, searching, but when he got to the kitchen, the food caught his attention. Ariyan grabbed the spoon, and leaned over the pot scooping up a bite of the stew. The meat melted in his mouth, and he let out a grunting moan, getting ready to take another bite when Erik’s teasing voice startled him.

“It taste amazing,” Ariyan mumbled through the hand covering his mouth. “And I’m starving.”

Erik chuckled and tried to grab the spoon out of his hand, but Ariyan raised it above his head.

“Unh unh.” Ariyan shook his head. “If you want it you’re gonna have to—” Erik kissed him. A kiss that made his breath hitch, and his mouth water. He flicked his tongue against Erik’s, savoring the taste of him, and mingling their spit. He wrapped his arm around Erik’s neck, and Erik pressed him against the stove. Ariyan moaned, sucking his tongue. Erik raised him up, and carried him over to the kitchen island. He sat Ariyan down on the counter, unfastening the buttons on his leather jerkin.

“Nan?” Ariyan huffed as Erik peppered kisses over his neck and shoulders. Ariyan went to work on Erik’s shirt, exposing his chiseled chest. Erik told him that he’d already dismissed their housekeeper for the day.

Ariyan’s adams apple quivered before he swallowed the lump in his throat when Erik’s hand skated up his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples. The spoon dropped to the floor with a clatter.

“Ngh—ahh!” He shrieked when Erik pinched his nubs painfully. Erik reminded him of the pinch he’d given him earlier, and tweaked them more roughly. “Shh—” Ariyan hissed. “I’m sorry!” Ariyan whined. Erik leaned down and ravaged his nipples. He inched his tongue over the pale skin, grazing around his areola before nipping them lightly. Ariyan’s cock surged, and a gush of warm slick coated his thighs.

“Oh fuck…” Erik lapped his chest greedily, slurping loudly, as Ariyan’s skin flushed and chest heaved.

“Hurry,” Ariyan panted as Erik removed his pants, raising his legs up on the table. Erik spread his thighs, and Ariyan wrapped his hand around his cock, whimpering as his alpha slammed into him. Erik didn’t give him time to breathe. He held his hips and pounded hard and fast, grunting with each thrust. Ariyan could. Not. Move. An. Inch.

Erik teased him, asking him if he enjoyed commanding an alpha.

“Y—yes!” Ariyan slurred before Erik’s hand came around his throat. Erik kissed the omega deeply and stole his breath once more, still teasing the spot that sent him shuddering.

“Gods.” Erik choked him with his tongue and split his hole making the man gasp. Erik humped him so hard his body jerked. The alpha bowed his back and crushed his pussy.

“Yours,” Ariyan sobbed. “Please!” Erik’s fangs grazing over claiming bite told Ariyan he belonged to only him, but the scent wafting from his alpha, told everyone else who came near him that he was taken. Spoken for.

Erik slapped into ass roughly as he squeezed the red abused skin, spreading his pussy. He leaned down, and licked the inside of Ariyan’s ear panting breathlessly. Ariyan scratched down his back, ripping the fabric on his tunic. Erik’s cock spasmed, and Ariyan groaned.

“Hgmmmm—coming!” His body shuddered as the pleasure was quick to give way to ecstasy and his body bowed, unable to move under the tight grip of his mate.  His mind grew fuzzy and blank before he screamed out Erik’s name as the orgasm gripped him and dragged him completely under.

“Erik!” A white torrent of cum splashed onto Erik’s chest. Ariyan felt his legs shaking as he came, and Erik grunted lowly as he released the last drops of his cum inside of him. They stayed like that, comingled on the table, for a while before Erik finally pulled out his wet cock. The alpha teasingly asked if he was still hungry, and Ariyan laughed into another kiss.

“For food,” Ariyan murmured against Erik’s lips. Erik asked if he could last another round, and Ariyan shook his head, laughing at Erik’s eagerness to mount him again.

“What was it you said earlier, My Lord?” Ariyan raised his brow smirking.

“’Despite my behavior, I can control my lust’.” Ariyan mimicked his alphas deep, resonating voice, cackling at how ridiculous his own voice sounded.

“Mm…is this what you consider control?” Ariyan questioned him. Erik’s face dropped into a muted smile, and Ariyan blinked, wondering if he said too much. To his surprise, Erik held his cheeks in his hands and kissed him gently. Erik admitted that he was weak where Ariyan was concerned, and Ariyan stared into his blue eyes searching for a lie. Unsurprisingly, there wasn’t one. Erik wasn’t the type to spout pretty words, or false flatteries. If he said it, he meant it. And right now, he was staring at Ariyan like he was precious to him. And Ariyan stared back at Erik, with his heart hammering in his chest. 

“As am I, My Lord…” Ariyan leaned in and bit Erik’s bottom lip lightly.

“I feel…” Ariyan breathed against Erik’s lips. “Powerless against you.” He felt as small and helpless as a small child. It wasn’t a bad feeling. On the contrary.

It was…liberating.

It was…invigorating.

Like at any moment he could be washed away by his alphas oceanic gaze. Every worry disappeared into nothingness. The unease that made his bones ache and stomach knot, vanished with Erik’s sweet kiss. And then, Erik would envelop him in those arms, and all that he knew…and all that he thought…and all that he was, was Erik.

***

Ariyan bathed while Erik cleaned up their mess in the kitchen. When he came out of the tub, the alpha had a tray of food waiting for him, his favorite book, and a large goblet of wine. Ariyan climbed into bed, and wrapped himself in Erik’s warm fur. The fireplace roared with warm light splayed over the walls and floors. 

He leaned in and kissed Erik before he slid spoon out of his hand and began to devour his meal.

“I saw Malik today,” Ariyan told him when he finally took a break from eating. “When I went to go pick up my robe.” 

“He wasn’t planning on going to the ball because he didn’t know who to go with…” he said, avoiding Erik’s gaze. “So…I told him to go by himself.” Erik questioned why he told Malik to go alone, and Ariyan sighed before he shook his head. 

“I’m aware of the delicacy of this situation. Frey is your beta. Utgar is your second, and most importantly, Malik has his heart on the line.”

“You and Frey have it all figured out. Your intentions are good, and I know that. I only wonder how Malik will fare in the end.”

Erik assured him that he would never do anything to hurt Malik, and that he was more concerned for the boys future than anything.

“I know you would never hurt Malik intentionally... But this...this isn't what Malik wants.” Ariyan shook his head. 

“Malik loves Utgar. And despite Utgar’s stupidity, he feels something for Malik. All I’m asking, is for you to give them a chance. Give Utgar a chance to see what a terrible mistake he’s making. It can’t hurt, right?” he kissed Erik’s lips for good measure.

His alphas arms raised up and encircled him. Then he held Ariyan close against his chest. Erik told him then about what had transpired between Utgar and Amelia on the ship. His alpha didn’t know the woman’s intentions yet, but he felt that she was up to something. Ariyan hesitated when he heard Erik’s words, contemplating on if he should tell him about Amelia’s assertion earlier. She had told him that she could help him, but he didn’t know what exactly that entailed.

As they prepared for sleep, Ariyan’s mind was racing. What had Amelia meant when she said that he didn’t belong here? Was it because he wasn’t born on the island? Or because of he and Erik’s unconventional mating? And what had she meant when she said that she could help him? Ariyan didn’t know, yet, but something told him he would soon find out.

****

The next day Erik prepared to give Princess Amelia a tour of the Islands. Ariyan was a nervous wreck as Erik dressed, pacing around the room and rattling off instructions to him.

“Make sure you show her the caves, I really enjoyed those when you showed them to me. And I know the lake is frozen, but it still might be nice for her to see.” Ariyan walked over to Erik, and fixed the last clasp on his jacket. He’d talked him out of wearing his shabbier of the two cloaks he owned, but he couldn’t talk him into braiding his hair. 

“The pack knows she’s here. So hopefully they’re on their best behavior,” Ariyan added. “And hopefully you and Utgar will be on your best behavior as well.” He gave Erik a pointed look before he reached up dusted off his shoulders. Erik grabbed his wrist and stared at him, telling him to breathe, and relax. He pulled Ariyan in for light peck on his lips.

“I know everything will be fine.” Ariyan smiled. “I’m more worried about the ball tonight than your tour.” He let out a deep breath, and fought through his nerves. He walked Erik toward the door giving him one last kiss before he shut the door, and went to work on the final preparations.

By the time Erik returned, it was late afternoon. Ariyan had made lunch, but he was too nervous to eat it. The moment Erik returned, he bombarded his alpha with questions, demanding to know everything that happened on the tour. Her reactions. Their conversations. And most importantly, whether he needed to castrate Utgar.

After Erik finished telling him all that had happened, Ariyan was somehow more uneasy. He hated the thought of their fate within one woman’s hands. Especially a woman who was turning out to be rather fickle. 

Nan fixed them plates, but Ariyan pushed his aside yet again. He was too nauseous to eat, but it had nothing to do with the baby.

“Just a little bite,” Nan pleaded with him.

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Please, My Lord. You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“I’ll eat at the ball tonight,” Ariyan replied to her. He stood when he heard a knock at the door, but Nan directed him to stay and eat while she tended to their guest. Ariyan pushed the food around on his plate before he heard Frey’s frantic voice nearing the dining room.

“Good evening, My Lords.” The man bowed his head hurriedly. “Lord Ariyan, I need you to come with me right away.” 

“What?” Ariyan frowned at the panic in Frey’s voice. “Why, what’s happened?”

“It’s Princess Amelia, My Lord,” he said. “She’s demanding you come to her quarters at once.” Ariyan turned toward Erik frowning. Erik assured him that he had no information on why the princess would be requesting his presence, which only made the situation more precarious.

“Shall I go then?” Ariyan asked. In the matter of Princess Amelia, he was the Luna, but Erik was the alpha and final say in how they proceeded. If Erik had said to stay, he would have stayed. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case.

Ariyan took a small bite of his bread, and kissed Erik hurriedly before he made his way with Frey over to the princess’ lodgings. It wasn’t far from he and Erik’s home, which was proving already to be beneficial.

“Malik told me you two talked last night,” Frey suddenly said. Ariyan was surprised at the edge he heard in the betas voice, but he didn’t put up his defense.

“Yes,” Ariyan replied. “I went to Tillie’s shop for my last fitting. He was kind enough to let me apologize.” 

“I’m happy for you.” He grimaced.

“As am I.” Ariyan smiled. “I… missed Malik,” he admitted. 

“As I’m sure he did you, My Lord.” Frey paused. “And it will be good for Malik to spend time with a mated omega.” 

“You think so?”

“I do.” Frey nodded. “Malik is currently struggling with the idea of a suitor. Perhaps you can give him guidance in matters I cannot relate to.” 

Ariyan stopped walking, and crossed his arms.

“And what matters would those be?” Ariyan hissed. “Matters like being forced to mate with an alpha you have no love for?” Frey glared at him, but Ariyan didn’t back down. He wasn’t going to let anyone push Malik into a marriage he wasn’t ready for.

“Forgive me, My Lord. But it seems you’ve misunderstood my intentions. I’m not _forcing_ Malik to marry anyone.”

“No, but you’re pressuring him. Rushing him to make the biggest decision of his life.”

“I'm doing this to protect him.”

“From who?” Ariyan demanded. “Utgar?” Frey didn’t respond, but the muscles in his jaw flexed. “You can't seriously think Malik would compromise himself with Utgar.”

“Of course not,” Frey all but barked. “But lust has a way of blurring our senses, Lord Ariyan. I can’t even count on Utgar to heed Lord Erik. What makes you think he’ll respect my brother?”

“Utgar has never disrespected Malik, Frey.” Ariyan shook his head. “He…he _loves_ Malik.”

“He loves the idea of Malik,” Frey bit out. “He’s more interested in breeding my brother, than claiming him. Malik is one step away from being another notch on Utgar’s bed post.”  
  
“You don’t know that for sure,” Ariyan retorted.  
  
“You’re right, I don’t know what Utgar will do! But Malik is my _life_ , Lord Ariyan. He’s all I have left in this world! And I’m not going to give him to some—to some—” The beta held his hand over his mouth. Ariyan could see the grief written over Frey’s face.

“Forgive me, Lord Ariyan.” Frey let out a deep exhale and shook his head. “I’ve said too much.” The beta turned and walked away from him. Ariyan didn’t say anything more.

Frey was still red faced when Ariyan tapped on the door. One of Amelia’s entourage opened the door and he stepped inside out of the cold.

“Lord Ariyan.” Liza bowed her head. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” Ariyan nodded. Liza led him toward Amelia’s bedroom where she was sitting on the edge of her bed holding a wad of fabric. She stood as he entered, dismissing Liza with a wave of her hand.

“You came.”

“Of course,” Ariyan replied. “Frey said you needed help. Is everything okay, My Lady?” Ariyan asked with a frown.

“Only a slight mishap.” The woman held up a black dress jacket with gold adorned epaulets and crystals on the breast. “It seems my jacket didn’t travel very well.” She held up one of the crystals on the jacket. Ariyan touched the front of the jacket, noting the fine fabric. The underlayer was a smooth silk, but the overcoat was a well stitched leather. The crystal were hand sewn between the layers. A difficult pattern to fix.

“I asked your Yeshua to help, but it seems this is beyond his expertise.”

“Unfortunately, it is beyond my skill set as well, My Lady,” Ariyan told her. “I don’t have nearly as much skill with a needle to fix this.” He held his chin. Tillie was probably up to her neck in orders, but perhaps he could steal Malik for a few minutes.

“Frey!” Ariyan called from the princess’s room. “Go get Malik, please.”

“Malik?” Frey frowned. “What for?”

“It’s wardrobe emergency,” Ariyan explained. “Tell him he’s the only one who can help.” Not completely true. He was sure Tillie could fix it as well, but Ariyan had no qualms about appealing to Malik’s arrogance where Princess Amelia was concerned. Frey was off in seconds, and Ariyan sat with the princess alone in her room. She was silent, but Ariyan could feel her stare.

“Did you enjoy your tour with Lord Erik today, My Lady?” Ariyan tried to make small talk.

“It was…very eye opening,” Amelia said.

“Eye opening?” Ariyan raised his brow. “In what way?” 

“Lord Erik was surprisingly competent. I feel as though I have a much better understanding of the Winter Islands.”

“Lord Erik’s knowledge of the Island is incomparable.” 

“Mm…” the woman hummed. “There is a keen sense of sentiment when he speaks about this land.” 

“He’s lived here almost all his life. His ancestry on the Island goes back thousands of years. The black water is as much a part of him, as he is a part of it, My Lady.” 

“And what of your sentiment toward him, Lord Ariyan?” Ariyan went rigid under her gaze.

“He is my mate…” His reply managed to sound calmer than he felt. “I respect him. Submit to him.”

“Love him?” the woman questioned. Ariyan pressed his lips together before he spoke.

“Even if I said yes, it wouldn’t change your opinion of him.” 

“True.” The woman chuckled lightly. “Despite his ability, I find him brutish…reckless.”

"You would,” Ariyan said pointedly. “You would call my feelings for him infatuation. You would rationalize it as fear, and write me off as a damaged omega. So…what is it you wish of me, My Lady?”

Amelia gazed at him curiously, seemingly holding back a smile. “Tell me, Lord Ariyan. Do you know why Lord Erik wishes to negotiate with Tetta?”

Ariyan waited before he spoke, considering the implications of her question. “Lord Erik wishes to form an alliance with Tetta, in order to win the war against Karmaria.” 

“Yes.” Amelia nodded. “And no.” She stood from the bed. “Lord Erik has no intention of forming a withstanding alliance with Tetta. He sees these negotiations as a way to protect his lands. Not a political advance.”

“Lord Erik has no political affiliation,” Ariyan agreed. “He fought for King Duncan for the same reasons he would fight for you. To protect the Winter Islands.” 

“To protect the things he holds dear...” The woman stood in front of him, searching his gaze. “By any means necessary.”

“You disapprove of this motive?”

“I disapprove of what your mate deems “necessary”,” the woman replied. “But it would be remiss of me to dwell on the mind of a savage.” Ariyan clamped down on the growl in the back of his throat.   
  
“I know what Erik wants to protect…” She smirked wickedly. “What do _you_ want to protect?”

“What I want to protect,” Ariyan whispered staring at her. “Is the future of this pack…” Ariyan held his stomach and Amelia’s gaze widened. He didn’t need to say it plainly. Amelia was smart enough to understand the connotation.

“You want to know my motivation? What it is I want?” Ariyan continued. “I want to survive, Princess. I want to live without the threat of death looming over my head. To you this might be a game of chess, but to me, it’s my life. To the people of this pack, it’s their homeland and existence.” Ariyan shook his head. “You see my mate as a savage beast, and I can’t change that, but I can tell you with certainty, Princess. There is so much more to Lord Erik than violence and death.”

The Princess just stared at him. Ariyan didn’t know whether she would ever speak, but a knock on the door interrupted them. It was Malik and Frey. The omega looked annoyed at being called to assist with such a “trivial matter”, but he fixed the jacket quickly and easily enough.

“Thank you, Maliq.” Amelia extended her hand in thanks. “I appreciate your help.”

“It’s Malik, My Lady.” Malik leaned down and kissed her hand. “And please…don’t mention it. It’s my pleasure to serve you in any capacity.” Amelia raised her brow, smiling curiously.

“You are Frey’s younger brother, is that correct?”

“That’s correct, My Lady,” Malik replied with a grin.

“Why haven’t I seen you since I’ve arrived here, Malik.”

"I wasn't involved with your welcome party in any capacity.”

“And why not?”

“I believe my brother was worried I would scare you, My Lady.”

“Nonsense. Frey,” Amelia called to the beta.

“Yes, My Lady?”

“Why haven’t you introduced me to this charming boy.”

“I—well.”

“Are you going to the ball tonight?” she didn’t wait for Frey to reply.

“I was considering it…”

“Considering?”

“Yes. You see my _brother_ , wants me to go with a suitor. I would prefer to go as a debutant, but my brother has informed me I’m too old.”

Amelia gave Malik a slow smile. “How is it possible a beautiful creature like you is of age and unmarried?”

“I’ve been told it’s due to my distinct taste.” Malik winked.

“Indeed.” The woman smirked.   
  
Ariyan stared at them, utterly baffled at the exchange. 

“I have an idea,” the woman piped. “I’ll go as your suitor to the ball.” 

“What?” Frey looked as though his eyes were going to pop from his skull.

“Malik needs a date, and so do I.” She smiled. “It would be a waste for him not to enjoy the festivities simply because he’s unmated.”

“My Lady.” Frey stepped between them, cutting a dangerous glare toward his little brother. “Malik is an unmated omega. He has several _potential_ suitors, and I don’t think it would be very prudent to—"

“Oh to hell with prudence.” Amelia waved her hand before she hooked it through Malik’s. “One night won’t hurt.” She winked at Malik. “Besides, I much prefer him to that beastly redhead.” 

Ariyan didn’t need to ask what beastly redhead she was referring to. Malik must have also realized, because he stiffened in the woman’s hold.

“Now then. I suppose I should start getting ready. Young Malik.” She glided out of Malik’s hold gracefully, and bowed, not like a lady, but an alpha and gentlemen. “I shall see you at eight thirty sharp.”

“I look forward to it.” Malik smirked.

****

“Well?” Ariyan asked, standing in front of Erik. He tried to smooth down the emerging bump on his stomach, and pulled the fabric at his midriff nervously.

“How do I look?” He had finally managed to pull on his robe after running back and forth to the hall. 

“It’s a dress robe, My Lord,” Ariyan explained. “In Gaitland we don’t wear jackets, we wear robes.” Granted it was a lot warmer in Gaitland, but he had made sure Tillie used thick material for the fabric, and he layered it with an underrobe, and wool leggings to keep him warm. The hall would be heated with fireplaces throughout, so he only needed to worry about the walk there. 

Judging by Erik’s expression, his alpha approved of the attire. His hands were around his waist in seconds, and then, creeping up his robe.

“Unh unh.” Ariyan held Erik’s wrist, peeling him off his thighs. “We have about.” He looked back at the clock. “Ten minutes before we have to leave for the hall.” Erik opened his mouth as if he was about to insist that was enough time, but Ariyan gave him a hard look and folded his arms. 

“Don’t worry overmuch.” He grabbed his cloak, bundling it about him, before pulling on his hat and gloves. “If all goes accordingly, we’ll be celebrating well into the night.”

They made their way to the great hall, walking together side by side. Erik was a handsome man in his own right, but there was something about the alphas hair pulled back into a braid, and his freshly stitched leather jacket fitted perfectly over his abs and biceps, that made Ariyan swoon. No one, not even Princess Amelia, could deny that his mate was comely this evening.

When they stepped into the fully adorned hall, Ariyan had to stop in his tracks. Now that the sun had set, he could see the result of his labor. Hundreds of lanterns shown above him, floating in midair by way of skillful engineering. The fireplaces were lit, and shimmering against the gold splattered floors. Where there were benches before, humongous tables filled up the space, surrounding a large and laid out floor for dancing. There would be no buffet’s tonight. Food would be allocated, and given in courses. That particular point had been one Frey and Ariyan butted heads on, but ultimately, he’d won the beta out.

Food, like conversation, was a way for royal blood to disassociate themselves with commoners, peasants, and savages. They prided themselves on silverware and expensive delicacies, never questioning the merits of their ideologies.

A long silver runner was laid for them to walk up to the high stone table. He hadn’t changed the seating for them at all. Amelia would enjoy being a step above the pack, cementing the hierarchy in her mind.

In Karmaria, royal blood was close to godliness. The people fawned over King Duncan, and his associated lords. Lords like his father who ruled an assigned fiefdom. No such distinction was required here on the islands. Everyone had a place, and knew their place. Even without the petty, passive aggressive reminders that the nobility clung to.

Some things though, represented them well. Like the symbols that represented the islander’s ancestry. Ariyan had become interested in them, ever since he saw the tattoos on Erik’s arm. The lord had informed him that not only did he adorn his skin with the marks, but that other men wore them as well.  
  
Ariyan took that information and ran with it. He researched old registries in the archives, and made a collection of all the recorded symbols he found. They were all unique. Each one with its own personal distinction, but when merged together, they made an elaborately embellished banner. It was at least sixty feet long and wide, layered and designed like a textile quilt. It had taken them weeks to prepare, but the result was something not even the likes of Amelia would have ever seen.

“Do you like it?” Ariyan asked Erik as they neared the dining table. “I got the idea from your mother’s blanket.” Erik looked pleased, but as he was about to answer, Frey called out to them. 

“My Lord.” The beta bowed. “I just finished checking in with the catering team. Everything is on track.”

“Good.” Ariyan nodded. “And what about the live entertainment?”

“The ensemble is all set up. The dancers are warming up.”

“Excellent.” Ariyan turned toward Erik, and grinned. “You’ll have to wait and see,” Ariyan answered when Erik asked him what he was up to. Erik grunted, and Ariyan chuckled before he leaned in and kissed him. 

The guest arrived in clusters. Ariyan left the management to the servers, and focused his attention on the guest. Everyone looked their best, but Erik and Ariyan were picturesque. If anyone had any remaining reservations about their union, their interaction at the ball put any doubt to rest. They were connected at all times, sharing quiet looks, and whispered witticisms. Ariyan cuffed his arm in Erik’s, sashaying around the room looking utterly regal. His robe reflected off the polished floors, and the light made him shine like a glinting star in the sky.

Ariyan knew the moment Amelia and her entourage arrived. The crowd parted as the Princess stepped through with a gang of six. The first person Ariyan noticed was Princess Amelia. He caught the shimmer of Princess Amelia’s glittering black jacket, and the gold headdress she wore laced into her blond hair. Next to her though, radiant in a snow white jacket, was Malik. If Ariyan didn’t know the boy, he would have thought he was a high born Tettan. His hair was braided intricately at the front, fanning out to the omegas signature curls that draped down his back. Utgar stood close behind him, and though the alpha garnered his own admirers, he didn’t hold a candle to Malik and the Princess tonight.

Ariyan squeezed Erik’s arm, and led him over to the woman to greet her.

“My Lady.” Ariyan grinned. “Welcome. Thank you for coming.”

“Thank _you_ for inviting me.” Ariyan noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she took in the scenery. Her entourage looked equally impressed with the décor, pointing up at the floating lanterns above them. In fact, the only person who looked as though he smelled a rotten egg, was Utgar.

Ariyan led them to their place at the table. Amelia asked him about the banner hanging above, and he eagerly explained its symbolism.

“As I’ve mentioned to you before My Lady, the pack has lived on this island for generations. Each symbol on this banner represents a namesake on the island.” 

“So many…” the woman peered up at the banner.

“Yes, My Lady. Some of the very old family names died out centuries ago,” he informed her. “But some of them, have outlasted the ages.”

“Fascinating,” the woman whispered.

Ariyan couldn’t help but grin at how well received the ball was turning out to be. Malik, for all Utgar and Frey’s glowering, was the belle of the ball. He had Amelia wrapped around his finger, joking and laughing with her throughout the night. When his suitors came to call, he stood from the high table, and curtsied like a woman, rather than the traditional bow. Amelia laughed so hard she had to excuse herself from the table.

Frey was not amused, but Ariyan couldn’t care less. He’d tried to stamp out Malik’s wishes, and replace them with his own. Ariyan might have been an omega, and he understood the need for self-preservation, but Malik had proved tonight that he was his own man.

After they ate the music started, and Ariyan watched on the side lines as the couples made their way to the dance floor. Amelia asked Malik to dance, and she led the young omega to the dance floor, twirling him around the floor as though _he_ was the princess. Ariyan couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at the sight of them, but it was cut off when he felt the heat of someone’s mouth against his ear. Ariyan gasped as Erik’s hand wrapped around his waist, and his fingers grazed the bump on his stomach. 

The alpha asked him if he cared to dance, and Ariyan nodded, grinning wide. “I’d love to.”

Erik led him to the floor, and for a moment, it felt like every eye was on them. It was probably because of the dress robe he wore. No one else had the same style, and he stuck out, even among the flood of attendees. It didn’t help that Erik was easily the tallest on the floor.

“You’re surprisingly graceful,” Ariyan said, chuckling at Erik’s ever stoic expression. Erik explained to him that he had been forced during his time in Karmaria, to accompany several ladies to balls.

“So I’m not the first omega you’ve waltzed across the floor.” Ariyan pouted. “And here I thought I was special.” Erik stopped dead in his tracks, and held Ariyan’s face in his grasp, leaning toward him. Ariyan’s face instantly flushed. For one alarming second, he thought Erik was going to kiss him, but at the last minute, his alpha pressed their foreheads together in a quiet show of affection. Erik whispered in Ariyan’s ear, and his entire body flushed with heat. Ariyan hid his face in Erik’s chest for the remainder of the dance. The moment between them wasn’t flagrant.

It was sweet.

It was quiet.

And it was so...unequivocally, Erik. 


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Depictions of explicit violence and disturbing imagery.

With Amelia settled for the day, Erik intended to take his mate home and show him, in no uncertain terms, the consequences of commanding an Alpha. Erik wasn’t upset in the least. In fact, he found his little wolf’s handling of not one, but two Alphas, rather exhilarating. Ariyan would never challenge Erik’s authority; not in a way that directly undermined Erik’s status. But the lovely Omega had taken to the role of Luna with natural ease, asserting himself in a way that demanded both fealty and respect. Ariyan was no longer Erik’s foreign bride; weak and unassuming as he had been when he first arrived. Ariyan was now the Luna of the Blackwater pack, mate to the Alpha of the Winter Islands. Somewhere in these last few weeks, Ariyan had come into his power, wielding his authority with the grace and dignity of his title. Erik couldn’t be prouder. Or more turned on…

After dinner was ready, Erik gave Old Nan the rest of the evening off. He’d prepared a home for the elderly woman just below his and Ariyan’s, so her trips in the morning weren’t so long and arduous. Since the space was much larger than Nan actually needed, the woman moved her family into the mountain abode as well. There was plenty of space for Nan’s widowed daughter and her 6 grandpups, and the sound of children playing in the mornings was one the Alpha was not only becoming accustomed to, but starting to like. Erik was happy to see Nan happy, and grateful that the old woman hadn’t made a big deal of the gesture. He was merely trying to repay her for all the assistance she rendered to him and Ariyan. Though he paid her well enough, Erik (with a little coaxing for Ariyan) procured the space that had been vacant since Utgar decided to take up residence closer to town (and his whores). 

“Are you sure you don’t need me for the rest of the night, my lord?” Nan asked the question as she bundled herself up for the short walk down the salted steps. 

“We’ll be fine,” Erik said reassuringly.

Of late, Nan’s presence in the large dwelling was becoming more and more frequent. She’d even suggested that she move into Danica’s old room in case she was needed. Needed for what, Erik didn’t know, but he liked Nan, and informed her that the room was always available should she prefer to stay there. 

“Then I’ll be heading home,” she said with a nod. “My grandpups baked me a cake this afternoon. I’ll bring you and Lord Ariyan a piece in the morning.” 

Erik grunted, nodding in return. When Nan was gone, Erik went to bathe. With every furnace in the home lit, there wasn’t a corner of the space that wasn’t toasty warm. Since Erik ran hot, he often walked around the house in nothing more than sleep pants and thin, sleeveless shirt. But even then he found himself having to step outside for a bit of fresh air every now and again. It was a small price to pay for his lover’s comfort. Ariyan was becoming acclimated to the islands’ frigid temperatures, but Erik doubted his mate would ever be able to embrace it like the native islanders did. Summer would no doubt be Ariyan’s favorite season on the island, and winter would always be Erik’s. 

“Nan?” Ariyan called out, the heavy door shutting with a loud thud behind him. Erik came down the hall and into the kitchen, smiling as his little wolf made a beeline for the source of the delicious scent filling the room. 

“You must have worked up quite the appetite,” Erik said, catching Ariyan with the spoon in his mouth.

“It tastes amazing,” Ariyan mumbled through the hand covering his mouth. “And I’m starving.”

“I bet,” Erik chuckled, trying to take the spoon from Ariyan. “Commanding Alphas all day is exhausting business.” 

Ariyan laughed melodically in reply, shaking his head and hiding the spoon behind his back. “Unh unh.” he said. “If you want it you’re gonna have to—” 

Erik kissed him then, pulling the male into his arms so fast, the spoon clattered to the floor. Ariyan wrapped his arm around Erik’s neck, a tiny squeal escaping their kiss when the Alpha swept him off his feet and set him atop the kitchen island. Erik managed to slow his carnal assault, taking care not the tear the buttons off of his lover’s brand new leather jerkin. His little wolf was so fond of his new clothes, and the last thing Erik wanted to do was ruin any of them. If only Ariyan didn’t make it so hard to behave… 

“Nan?” Ariyan huffed as Erik peppered kisses over his neck and shoulders, going to work on the Alpha’s shirt and exposing his chiseled chest.

“I dismissed her for the night,” Erik replied, growling when Ariyan’s nipples finally came into view. He nipped and sucked the tiny pink buds, enjoying the way his lover whimpered and squirmed in arms. With a brief and deliberate pause, Erik pinched one of the pert nipples, enjoying the yelp that burst from his lover’s red-kissed lips.

“Ngh—ahh!” Ariyan’s soft, breathless shriek was such a satisfying sound that it made Erik’s cock jump and strain against the fabric of his pants. 

“Did that hurt?” Erik snickered. “Remember that the next time you decide to pinch me.” 

“Shh—” Ariyan hissed. “I’m sorry!” he whined. 

“It’s not your apology I want,” Erik replied, returning his attention to Ariyan’s full chest. The more weight Ariyan put on the, the fuller his breasts became. Erik couldn’t get enough of sucking and fondling them. The act seemed to give his lover great pleasure, so the Alpha made it a point to give them his full attention at least once during their ruts. 

“Oh fuck…” Ariyan whimpered, his delicate fingers threading the strands of Erik’s thick, raven hair. Erik lapped his chest greedily, slurping loudly as Ariyan’s skin flushed and his chest heaved.

“Hurry,” Ariyan panted as Erik removed his pants, raising his legs up on the table. Erik spread his thighs, and Ariyan wrapped his hand around his cock, gasping softly as his Alpha slammed into him. 

“Is that what want, little wolf?” Erik hissed, pounding into Ariyan so hard and fast that all his lover could do was hold on. “Tell me, or I’ll stop,” he growled, feathering kisses along Ariyan’s jaw and down his neck. 

Ariyan tried to speak, but he didn’t seem to have enough air to form a reply. Erik smiled at the sight, loving the fact that he was the only one who would ever see his lover like this: Breathless and panting, tears of pleasure leaking from the corners of those beautiful green eyes. 

“Do you enjoy giving your Alpha commands?” Erik whispered the question against Ariyan’s cheek before dipping in to nip the delicate flesh of his ear lobe. 

“Y—yes!” Ariyan slurred before Erik’s hand came around his throat. 

“Then I am yours to command,” Erik replied wickedly. He claimed Ariyan’s mouth in a passionate kiss, stealing what little air Ariyan had left. 

The need for more was all-consuming. Erik desperately wanted to cum, but he didn’t want it to end. He let his hands and lips wander, sampling every inch he could reach as he split his lover’s lush frame with each thrust. Lifting Ariyan off the counter, he spun the male around and forced him over polished countertop. He tore back into Ariyan’s body, growling when his lover started throwing his ass back with the same fervor. Ariyan met him stroke for stroke, his nails clawing at the wood as Erik pounded into him.

“Gods…” Ariyan whimpered, his body going rigid as his climax started to take hold.

“This pussy is mine,” Erik whispered, running his hands over the curve of Ariyan’s round bottom. Without warning, he lifted his hand, and smacked the pale flesh once, then twice. Ariyan cried out in pain, but with every smack that followed, the Omega’s pussy grew tighter and wetter. “Say it, little wolf,” Erik commanded. “Whose pussy is this?”

“Yours,” Ariyan sobbed, his cheek flush against the wood. Tears pooled on the counter, and Ariyan was clutching the edge so tightly, Erik would see the whites of his knuckles. “Please!” 

“Please, what?” Erik asked, snatching Ariyan up and off the counter. One hand pinched and tweaked the male’s nipples while the other wrapped around Ariyan’s narrow throat. Erik’s fangs grazed over the claiming bite, and Ariyan sucked in a sharp breath of anticipation. “Please stop?” Erik asked teasingly, nuzzling Ariyan’s cheek and scenting his lover’s flesh. 

Ariyan’s hand reached back, grabbing Erik’s ass as if to pull him deeper into his dripping hole. Clearly, the little wolf didn’t want him to stop, and since speaking was proving difficult for this mate, Ariyan had no other way to communicate. 

“I see…” Erik growled, forcing Ariyan back down. “You want it harder, don’t you? Faster?”

Ariyan made a sound that might have been a yes, but they were so lost in their own pleasure that words were now replaced with grunts and moans. Ariyan was practically hanging off the counter; the tips of his toes just barely scrapping the floor. Erik had him by the hips now, holding him up so he could hit Ariyan’s spot at the perfect angle. 

Suddenly the need to kiss Erik overtook the Alpha. Lifting Ariyan like a rag doll, he turned him around and wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist. His lover was light as feather, so rather than set him back on the counter, Erik fucked him right there in the middle of the kitchen. He pounded into Ariyan’s ravaged pussy, slapping and squeezing his lover’s red and abused ass. Ariyan nails dug into the flesh of Erik’s back as if seeking some sort of stability. The sharp claws tore down the length of his muscles, ripping the fabric on his shirt. The hiss of pain is what sent Erik hurtling over the edge. His cock spasmed, emptying his seed deep into Ariyan’s core.

“Hgmmmm—coming!” Ariyan bit out. “Erik!” A white torrent of cum splashed onto Erik’s chest, and the Alpha grunted lowly as he released the last drops of his cum inside of his mate. 

Erik stumbled forward, setting Ariyan on the counter as gingerly as he could. He leaned forward, using the kitchen island for the support he so desperately needed. Ariyan’s arms stayed wrapped around Erik, and the Alpha sank into the warmth of his embrace. They stayed like that for several long moments, comingled on the table before Erik finally pulled out his wet cock. 

“You still hungry?” Erik asked teasingly, grabbing his half-hardened cock and stroking it enticingly. He leaned in for a kiss, hoping Ariyan was as eager as he was for round two. 

“For food,” Ariyan murmured against Erik’s lips. Ariyan shook his head, laughing at Erik’s eagerness to mount him again. 

“Are you sure?” Erik asked, his kisses moving along Ariyan’s delicate jawline. “Best we work up a good appetite, don’t you think?” 

“What was it you said earlier, My Lord?” Ariyan asked, raising his brow as he pulled away from Erik. He wore an adorable smirk, pinning Erik with his emerald gaze. “‘Despite my behavior, I can control my lust’.” Ariyan mimicked his Alpha’s deep, resonating voice, cackling at how ridiculous he sounded. 

“This is your fault,” Erik replied, gesturing to his twitching cock. “You shouldn’t be so fucking beautiful…” He dove in for another kiss, groaning in pain when he was rebuffed yet again. 

“Mm…is this what you consider control?” Ariyan questioned him. 

Erik’s smile faltered for a moment, and he reminded himself that he and Ariyan still had a long way to go. They’d come so far in these last few months, and Erik didn’t want to ruin all the progress they’d made because he was eager to wet his dick again. Ariyan was his mate, not some paid whore. His Luna deserved the utmost respect, even from his “savage” Alpha. 

“Forgive me, little wolf,” Erik replied, cupping Ariyan’s cheeks and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You are proving to be far more irresistible than I anticipated. I am… weak where you are concerned.” 

It was a startling revelation for the both of them. As his father’s heir, Erik had been taught to abhor weakness. In fact, Einar had beaten the very notion out of him, telling him that “a weak Alpha meant a weak pack.” Once upon a time, Erik had wanted nothing more than to become the man his father wanted him to be. He’d worshipped the very ground Einar had walked on, and though age brought with it insight and understanding of his father’s true nature, Erik could not (and would not) deny the truth he still struggled with today. Einar had been a cruel, harsh man; unyielding and unforgiving. But he’d taught Erik how to survive; how to turn his supposed weaknesses into strengths. Things like fear and uncertainty… The Alpha had shown Erik how to harness them and turn them into weapons to be used against their enemies. But Einar had prepared his son for a different kind of battle; one that was fought with the sword, not the heart. 

As Erik stared into Ariyan’s pale green eyes, he realized that he was indeed fighting a war, but not against his Karmarian foes. His greatest and most fearsome opponent sat before him now; a beautiful creature not of his world or any other he’d ever stumbled across. Erik was ill-prepared and utterly outmatched. With each passing day, Ariyan claimed a little more of his heart, and there was nothing the Alpha could do to stop it. For the first time in life, Erik was fighting a battle he could not win. Ariyan’s expression softened at Erik’s confession, and for a moment the Alpha thought he saw pity in his lover’s eyes. Perhaps Ariyan already knew what Erik had only just realized. He was falling in love…

“As am I, my lord.” Ariyan leaned in and bit Erik’s bottom lip lightly. “I feel…” he paused, breathing against Erik’s lips “…powerless against you.” 

Erik exhaled the breath he’d been holding, Ariyan’s unexpected words bringing with it a wave of joy and relief. He pulled Ariyan into his arms, holding him in the peaceful silence of the home they were still building together. His fear was replaced with overwhelming happiness. He didn’t feel weak at all. In that moment, Erik felt like he could conquer the world.

***

Erik finally let Ariyan go, watching his little wolf wobble to the bathing room. Erik couldn’t stop smiling as he cleaned the messed they’d made in the kitchen. He didn’t even realize he was smiling so hard until his face started to hurt. How freeing it was to give a name to his growing attachment to Ariyan. Erik had no experience with love in the romantic sense, but the longing he felt in his heart could be nothing else. His feelings for Ariyan went beyond simple attraction and a mutual affection. It was filled with fire and passion; all the things he’d seen between other mated pairs, but never thought he would have for himself. 

Like his father, Erik assumed he’d have the kind of relationship Einar and Brenna had: Cold and distant, but strong enough to withstand the challenges that came with leading and growing a pack. But then Ariyan came out of nowhere. Fate not only bringing them crashing together, but taking the time to intertwine their lives, so that they now walked one path side by side. How curious it all was. How unexpected and yet… undeniably wonderful.

Despite this newfound clarity, Erik was under no romantic delusions. Ariyan could never love a man like him, but perhaps _his_ love would be enough for them both. It was all more than Erik could have ever hoped for, and shouldn’t that be enough? After all that had transpired between them, shouldn’t he be grateful for _whatever_ good came of it? Erik nodded to himself, smiling as he prepared a tray of food for them both. The love he felt for Ariyan was more than enough. And as time continued to pass, his love for the male would grow to the point it overflowed. There would be enough for him, Ariyan, and each one of the pups he intended to have with his beloved. And, if the gods were good, a little left over, just in case. 

Ariyan came back into the kitchen, his wet hair piled atop his head and dressed in a pair of soft, pale blue nightclothes. Erik lifted the tray he’d prepared, gesturing for Ariyan to head to their bedroom. The Alpha had already arranged the pillows and blankets for them, so that they could enjoy their meal in the warm, intimate space of their private chambers. The fire was roaring in the furnace, offering blessed heat and enough light for Ariyan to read to them after dinner. 

Ariyan waited until Erik and the tray were both situated on the mattress, and then climbed onto the bed to join the Alpha for their meal. He leaned in and kissed Erik before he slid a spoon out of his hand and began to devour his meal. They ate in a comfortable silence that was becoming more and more natural for them. Erik finished first, moving to refill his cup of ale from the decanter by the bed. 

“I saw Malik today,” Ariyan told him. “When I went to go pick up my robe.” 

Erik managed to hide his surprise. Malik was not a topic Ariyan liked to discuss, so Erik decided to approach the conversation with caution.

“I hope he’s well,” Erik replied. “Did you two… talk?”

Ariyan nodded, but his expression was unreadable as he continued to speak. “He wasn’t planning on going to the ball because he didn’t know who to go with…” Ariyan explained, purposely avoiding Erik’s gaze. “So… I told him to go by himself.” 

Erik frowned. He’d never truly understood the friendship between Ariyan and Malik, but it would appear that the two had somewhat reconciled, especially if they’d managed to exchange enough words to discuss the ball. Rather than ask if the two were friends again, Erik decided to follow the direction of the conversation. 

“Why would you tell him to go alone?” Erik asked curiously. “Any one of his suitors would be happy to escort him. The boy should be taking opportunities like this to get to know some of these Alphas. After all, one of them will be his mate.” 

Ariyan sighed in mild irritation, still making it a point not to look in Erik’s direction. When he spoke again, it was clear he was trying to remain objective. “I’m aware of the delicacy of this situation. Frey is your beta. Utgar is your second, and most importantly, Malik has his heart on the line.”

Erik sat back down on the bed, grunting in acknowledgment to all of Ariyan’s statement. It was indeed a delicate situation, and one Erik was going through great lengths to control. Malik, however, wasn’t making it easy. Accordingly Frey, the Omega was reluctant to allow any of the Alphas to court him properly. 

“You and Frey have it all figured out,” Ariyan continued. “Your intentions are good, and I know that. I only wonder how Malik will fare in the end.”

“Malik will be fine,” Erik said reassuringly. “But more importantly, he will be in the care of an Alpha who will protect and cherish him. Frey and I have chosen good men. Alphas who are ready to settle down and take a mate. No one is trying to hurt anyone here. Believe me, little wolf, everything I’ve done is to make sure Malik _doesn’t_ get hurt.” 

“I know you would never hurt Malik intentionally,” Ariyan said carefully. “But this... this isn't what Malik wants. Malik loves Utgar. And despite Utgar’s stupidity, he feels something for Malik, too. All I’m asking is for you to give them a chance. Give Utgar the opportunity to see what a terrible mistake he’s making. It can’t hurt, right?” 

Before Erik could reply, Ariyan leaned in and kissed him. It was intentional, no doubt about it. The simple act was meant to distract and soften Erik’s heart. To the Alpha’s dismay, it worked. He pulled Ariyan into his arms, holding him firmly against his broad chest. 

“I know your heart is in the right place, but the longer we wait, the greater the risk. Utgar is… young and unpredictable. He lacks the maturity of an Alpha ready to settle down. And it could be _years_ before he’s ever ready. Let’s consider his behavior on the ship with Amelia. She purposely baited him into a fight. Calling him a savage and threatening to turn her ship around. Utgar fell for every word.” Erik shook his head. “He’s not ready, little wolf. And I don’t think it’s fair to make Malik wait. I want nothing more than to say yes to you, but I have to think about everyone involved here.”

Erik kissed the top of Ariyan’s head, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo. He wished he could tell Ariyan that everything would work out in the end, but Erik was starting to wonder if that was true. Either way, the need to find Malik a mate was still a priority. 

“Let’s wait until after the ball,” he suggested. “If Malik shows up alone, then perhaps Utgar will take the initiative. If so, then we can think about what to do next afterward. For now, our focus needs to be on wooing the princess.” There was a bite to Erik’s words that showed his irritation with Amelia. “She is not what she portrays herself to be,” he explained, “and until I figure out what she wants, she has to be our priority. Now come, we need to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a long day, and something tells me I need to be rested when I face Amelia again.” 

***

Erik was up at dawn. Nan was already making breakfast, so while Ariyan slept a little longer, the Alpha went to bathe. By the time he returned to their room to dress, Ariyan was up. Nan was whispering to him, but before he could ask what was going on, Ariyan thanked the old woman for her help and excused her from the room. It was a curious exchange, but since there was little time for questions, Erik had to leave it alone for now. 

As he dressed, Ariyan paced the room, rattling off instructions like a mother would to her son. Erik couldn’t help but be amused, listening intently to his mate’s advice. Ariyan offered the kind of insight Erik didn’t have. New to the island, Ariyan was able to suggest the locations that would have the most impact for an outsider.

“Make sure you show her the caves,” Ariyan added. “I really enjoyed those when you showed them to me. And I know the lake is frozen, but it still might be nice for her to see.” 

“She’ll be here for a fortnight, little wolf,” Erik chuckled. “Possibly longer depending on how difficult negotiations are. There will be plenty of time to show her around. Relax, we’ve prepared for this.” 

Ariyan walked over to Erik, not looking at all convinced. He fixed the last clasp on Erik’s jacket, but even though his face was hard as stone, his delicate hands trembled ever so slightly. 

“The pack knows she’s here,” Ariyan said, “so hopefully they’re on their best behavior. And hopefully you and Utgar will be on your best behavior as well.” He gave Erik a pointed look before he reached up and dusted off his shoulders. Erik grabbed his lover’s wrists and stared down at him.

“Breathe, little Luna,” Erik said, pulling Ariyan in for light peck on the lips. “All will be well. You’ll see.”

“I know. Everything will be fine,” Ariyan said with a forced smile. “I’m more worried about the ball tonight than your tour.” He let out a deep breath, taking a moment to rest his head against the Alpha’s chest to calm his nerves. Once he was composed, Ariyan walked Erik toward the door giving him one last kiss before sending the Alpha on his way…

Utgar waited for him at the foot of the mountain. He was dressed in his finest garments; his red hair perfectly coifed and his beard meticulously trimmed. His face, however, looked as though he smelled something foul in the air. 

“Don’t start,” Erik warned. 

“I won’t, if she doesn’t,” Utgar replied. 

“Aye, but she will, so go ahead and prepare yourself now.” 

Utgar growled low in his throat. “I don’t know why we’re trying to play nice. She thinks we’re a bunch of savages that dance around fires and sacrifice babies to the gods!” 

Erik sighed heavily, recalling the details of Utgar’s brief but volatile encounter with Amelia. It was worse than the Erik had let on with Ariyan, but that changed nothing. The princess was a fickle creature; the product of the tedious and endless game of court. If she believed all the “savages” of the Winter Islands to be like Utgar, she was in for a rude awakening. No one was like Utgar, which is why half the Omegas in the pack wanted to fuck him, and the other half wanted to mate him. 

“I need you with me,” Erik said, coming to an abrupt halt and facing his old friend. “You’re the only one who can stand in my place should I fall in battle. And if you’re to become the next pack Alpha, then you need to start acting like one.”

“Don’t say such things!” Utgar hissed.

“It’s true and you know it. I have no heir, and no kin to take my place. All of them have been taken by this war. And with Karmaria plotting against us, who’s to say I won’t be killed in the war to come?” 

“You have a mate!” Utgar replied, his tone slightly panicked. “Surely you’ve put a pup in his belly by now!”

“Even if that were true, how long will it take the boy to come of age? And who’s to say the Spirit of the Island will select him? We are at war, Utgar. Make no mistake. If Tetta does not align with us, our people _will_ die. You must put your aside your pride, and think of the pack. If you take my place, it will be _you_ who must negotiate with these people, so pay attention!” 

Utgar rose to his full height, nodding his head in acquiescence. Erik sighed heavily, placing his hand on his general’s shoulder. 

“There is no one I trust more than you, Utgar. No one else I trust to take care of my pack or my family.” 

Erik had no idea if he and Ariyan would conceive a child before the Karmarian forces descended upon them. But if they did, he had to ensure they were taken care of in the event of his death. If the battle turned, Utgar would be the one to take Ariyan and their unborn pup to safety. As the plan stood now, Erik would lead the bulk of their forces into battle, while Utgar and the remainder held back to protect the women and children, and begin evacuation if necessary. Utgar had offered to lead the first wave instead, but Erik would not send his people into battle without him. He was the pack Alpha, and his place was on the front line with the men and women who were willing to die for him.

“I will guard them with my life, Lord Alpha,” Utgar said, placing his fist over his heart. “And from now on I will do what is necessary to protect the pack.” 

Erik nodded once, and, without another word, trudged toward the side of the mountain where he was set to meet Amelia and her party. Though they were early, the princess was already there, feeding one of the reindeer. She was dressed for travel, her clothing warm and comfortable, but no less stylish. She wore her sword and dagger at her belt, and with her hair pulled up in a severe bun, she looked less like a genteel princess, and more like a warrior queen.

“Good morning, Lord Erik!” she said excitedly. “General,” she added, barely acknowledging Utgar’s presence. “I’ve just been getting to know a few of your reindeer. They’re such exquisite creatures! I’d take one back with me to Tetta, but it would be too cruel. I would have the heart to cage such a magnificent beast.” 

“A wise decision,” Erik replied. “These animals are not made for the Tettan climate. King William took one to Karmaria. It was dead within a week.”

For the first time since her arrival, Erik saw what looked like real emotion in the woman’s eyes. Amelia appeared… sad. 

“Such a pity,” she replied, turning to pet the creature one last time before tugging her gloves back on. 

“Aye,” Utgar added. “We Northerners need the ice and snow. The cold,” he said, letting his head fall back as he spread his arms and inhaled deeply, “we need it like we need to breathe.” 

Amelia regarded the general carefully before her face broke into a smile. “I suppose you do. Makes me wonder how someone like Utgar the Iron Fist would fair in the Tettan court. If I had to guess, you’d be dead in a week, too.” 

Utgar stiffened, but to Erik’s surprised and relief, he made no reply. This seemed to surprise Amelia, her expression turning toward disappointment.

“We’ve been fighting this war nearly as long as you, princess,” Erik interjected. “Utgar, like most of our warriors, has spent at least 5 years in Karmaria. They go there to train with their armies and learn the terrain. High-ranking Alphas like Utgar and myself are also groomed for leadership roles.” 

“Right,” Amelia nodded. “You served as King William’s General until your father died and you were forced to return home.” 

Erik nodded. “I did. As I’m sure you know, Magnus the Windstorm took my place.” 

“And I’m guessing Utgar the Iron Fist will take his. Or rather, he would have.” 

Erik nodded again. “Correct. Magnus was my father’s general, and when he left, Utgar was promoted to the position by our Council. He was but 18 years old at the time.”

“So young?” Amelia asked.

Utgar snorted. “Our warriors start training at the age 5. And we start rotating them out for service in Karmaria as young as 12.”

Liza gasped softly. “But they’re still children.” 

“That they are,” Erik replied. “But most will not see battle until they’re 16. 17 if the gods are good.” 

“And what of your men now?” Brice asked. “The ones still in Karmaria?” 

“That’s none of your concern,” Erik answered, momentarily turning his harsh gaze on the man. “I tell you this to point out one simple truth. We are not as dim-witted as you all might think. Men like Utgar would not only survive the Tettan court, they would no doubt thrive. As children, we Northerners must learn to live in two worlds; a skill that has taught generations of our people how to survive and adapt, even when in treacherous and unfamiliar territory.” 

“I can’t imagine many of _your_ soldiers would survive very long here,” Utgar added, smirking at Brice and Liza who were shivering behind the princess. “The winds would slice through them faster than any sword.” 

Amelia glanced back at her travelling party, rolling her eyes at them. “Touché,” she replied, adjusting her cloak as if nothing, not even the cold, could touch her. “I suppose we should being then. Don’t want these two to freeze to death.” 

Erik and Utgar exchanged a look of amusement, allowing Amelia and her party to load onto the sleigh. Brice and Liza took advantage of the warmers and the furs, but Amelia declined both. If she was cold, it did not show, and, for a brief moment, Erik was impressed. Climbing into the driver’s seat of the sled, Erik waited for Utgar to take his position on the small seat at the back of the sled before signaling the reindeer to move. Their pace was slow but steady, which gave Erik enough time to explain where they were and what they were seeing. Making use of Ariyan’s suggestions, Erik started their journey at the lake. It was frozen solid, but the princess got to watch several women and young children cut through the thick layer of ice in order to fish.

“Gods, even your women are fearsome,” Brice remarked. “Can you imagine the strength it takes to dig through that ice?” 

“And why aren’t those children dressed in warmer clothes,” Liza asked. 

“Ice fishing is an arduous task,” Erik replied. “Too many layers will get in the way. But once the hole is cut, and the fishing begins, they’ll bundle up.”

“Is this how they feed their families?” Amelia asked.

“Aye, some of them,” Erik said. “But unlike Tetta and Karmaria, we don’t tax the people for living off the land. They are allowed to hunt and fish as the gods intended.” 

“Nor do we charge ridiculous prices for the cost of rice and salt and other _basic_ essentials,” Utgar interjected. “You’ll find that no one starving in the streets here.” 

“You make is sound like some sort of Utopia,” Amelia mocked.

“Not at all, princess,” Erik replied. “But here we are more pack centric. In a place like this, one cannot survive alone. To live, we must work together. The pack hierarchy is essential, and though you won’t find my people bowing and scraping to me like some untouchable royal, you will be able to clearly see the respect given to those in _all_ castes.”

Amelia said nothing, but she watched the children slipping and sliding on the ice, giggling as the women yelled for them to come and help. There was a longing in her eyes, but for what, Erik didn’t know.

“Such a simple way of life,” she said finally, turning in the snow and trudging up the slight slope leading back to the sleigh. 

After that, they made their way through the Greyroot Forest to the caves. Amelia asked to stop for a moment, climbing out of the sled to explore. The Blacksalt Pines were so tall they touched the heavens, and their trunks were as wide as ten men.

“Have you ever seen a tree so massive?” Amelia asked, speaking to her fellow Tettans. 

“I can’t say I have, princess” Brice replied, his head falling all the way back in an attempt to see the top. “Not in any of my travels.” 

“Nor I,” Liza added. “Though, I haven’t seen as many places as Commander Rhineheart.” 

“I never knew trees could grow so large!” Amelia said breathlessly. “There’s nothing like this in Tetta. Not even in the countryside.” 

“These trees are thousands of years old,” Erik explained. “They’ve watched over my people for generations.” 

“Let’s hope Duncan doesn’t burn them to the ground,” Utgar added. 

Amelia gave the general a cutting look, seemingly angry that he’d ruin the moment with such a horrendous image. Utgar just shrugged, driving home the reality of his comment. If Duncan came to the islands, he wouldn’t stop to admire the trees…

“Shall we continue, princess?” Erik asked, gesturing back towards the sled. “The caves are best seen when the sun is at its peak.” 

“Why is that, Lord Alpha?” Liza asked, stumbling through the snow towards the sleigh. 

“You’ll see,” Erik replied. 

They made it to the caves just in time. Erik personally helped Amelia descend into cavernous dwelling, cautioning her to watch her step. Just as he’d done with Ariyan, Erik had timed it perfectly. As they entered the all-consuming darkness, there was a moment Amelia hesitated, her hand tightening on Erik’s arms. But before anyone could speak, the sun shone through a small crack in the ceiling. The room lit up like a night sky, the millions of tiny crystals taking the small stream of sunlight and turning it into a magnificent show. 

“Wow…” Amelia whispered, letting go of Erik’s arm and stepping deeper into the cave. “This… this is incredible!” Despite the cold, she removed her glove and reached out to touch the stone wall. “What is this?” 

“They’re amethysts,” Erik explained. “They are one of many of our exports. We sell them in their most natural forms, as well as create jewelry and other trinkets from them.”

“They’re beautiful,” she murmured, venturing deeper into the cave. 

“Why is it so warm in here?” Brice asked, following after the princess. 

“The hot springs,” Utgar answered, just barely catching Liza before she tumbled off a sharp drop that led to the rushing water below. Where we are now is the source of our baths.”

“I should like to go to the baths,” Amelia announced. “I was told by my servant that the Luna frequents them.”

“He does,” Erik answered simply. “They are open to all castes, but it’s common for Alphas to bathe separately from the Omegas.”

Liza gasped, her hand going to her chest. “You mean they’re not separated? The impropriety!” 

Utgar laughed loudly, but stopped when he caught Erik’s chastising glare. 

“I assure you, it is not,” Erik replied. “As I said, Alphas and Omegas generally bathe separately, but there are some mated pairs who chose to do so together. Those who are unmated, are usually chaperoned, or in the company of a guardian. As I said before, our customs revolve around the pack. It is up to each member to abide by the laws.” 

“You put a great deal of trust in your people,” Amelia remarked curiously. 

Erik met the princess’s questioning gaze, not at all bothered by her mocking tone. “We are not like Tetta or Karmaria. I find the more rules and laws we have, the more inclined people are to break them.”

“And the consequences of breaking our laws are severe,” Utgar interjected. “Here, you cannot _buy_ favor with the pack Alpha. Everyone from Lord Erik, down to the lowest ranked Omega is treated the same.” 

Amelia’s cold gaze remained on Erik. “I’d expect nothing less from the Demon. Cold, calculated justice… Tis what you’re known for.” 

“Call me what you will, princess,” Erik replied. “But at least with me, you will always know where you stand.” 

Amelia held his gaze for a moment longer, before nodding sharply and turning back to the wonders of the cave.

***

The trip back to the mountain was quiet. Erik took a small detour, intending to drop Utgar off at the sparring fields. He should have known that the Amelia would be too intrigued to simply leave without surveying the ongoing training. 

Utgar hopped off the sled, seeming to forget Amelia and her irritating ways. The red-headed Alpha immediately tore into one of the young warriors, shouting about his form and how he was leaving himself open to attack. All the men on the field straightened when their general approached. But when they saw Erik hovering in the distance, they tried to stand a little taller. 

“Impressive,” Amelia remarked, ignoring Erik’s outstretched hand as she climbed off the sled and wandered towards the training field. “Are _all_ your warriors so… large?” 

Erik shook his head. “No princess. Some are quite larger.” 

A burst of laughter escaped Amelia’s lips, her head tilting upwards at Erik. “Was that a joke, my lord?” 

“Am I not allowed a sense of humor?” he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement despite the lack of a smile on his face. 

“Of course you are,” she grinned wickedly. “It’s just… unexpected.” 

Amelia said nothing more, trudging through the snow for a closer look at the ongoing battles. Erik followed behind her, not missing how intently the woman observed Utgar. Her escorts watched as well, but chose to stand a bit further from the action than the curious princess. 

“Your general is quite good,” Amelia said absently. “Fast and agile… Surprising considering how slow in the head he is.” 

A smile tugged at Erik’s lips, but he didn’t give in to his urge to laugh. “I pray you don’t hold it against him, princes. Utgar is young. And though he’s been to Karmaria for training and has seen battle, he has not yet mastered the ways of the court.” 

“Not like you,” Amelia replied, eyeing Erik carefully. “Everything about you screams “savage.” When I first laid eyes on you, I thought, ‘No wonder the call him demon.’ And yet… you speak as though you were brought up in the royal court all your life. You’re quiet, oddly observant, and so in control of your emotions that not even I can read you.” 

“You don’t need to read me, princess. Ask a question and I will answer it truthfully. Unlike you and your nobles, I do not speak in riddles and codes.” 

Amelia paused, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. “I believe you, Lord Erik. You don’t strike me as the man who _needs_ to lie. I admire that in you. It’s not a quality one finds in many Alphas.” She gestured to Utgar and the man he was fighting. “Take your general for example. The way he walks and talks and fights; always trying to prove that he is strong and courageous despite the fear that _all_ men carry into battle. But you… You have the look of a man who has learned to wield his fear instead of being ruled by it. You have a king’s heart, Lord Erik. I’ve only met one man who is your equal, and that is my brother.”

Amelia turned away from Erik, tossing off her cloak before leaping over the wooden fence encasing the training field. She unsheathed her sword and dagger, calling out for the men to stop their fighting. Knowing they were in the presence of royalty, all activity ceased at once and every gaze fell upon the beautiful, golden haired princess. 

“Utgar, The Iron Fist,” Amelia proclaimed, pointing her dagger at the red-headed Alpha, “General of the Winter Islands, and second to the Demon himself. I challenge you to battle!” 

The silence was deafening.

“Princess Amelia!” Liza shouted, running precariously through the snow towards her charge. “This is folly! Come away from these men! It is improper for you to—”

“Silence, woman!” Amelia hissed, her gaze never leaving Utgar’s face. “Do you accept, general?” 

Utgar’s expression was a combination of several reactions: Shock, amusement, anger, and fascination. But Erik knew his old friend better than anyone else. At the core of all those emotions was curiosity. The general was impressed by the princess’s challenge, and he practically vibrated with excitement at putting the princess in her place. Utgar looked to Erik for permission. Having been a part of the Karmarian court for so long, Erik knew just how serious Amelia’s challenge was. To deny her would be to dishonor her. Erik had no choice but to allow it. He nodded his head, and the two took up their positions. 

Amelia and Utgar came together in clash of metal that sent sparks flying into the air. Erik knew the princess would not have challenge the general if she did not have some sort of combat training. What Erik did not anticipate, was just how skilled the woman was. She moved as though her weapons were an extension of her body. And though snow layered the ground and the wind whipped around them mercilessly, none of it seemed to affect the lethal woman. Erik watched in awe as she nearly bested the proud Utgar, not once, but twice. She was fast and light on her feet, her blades small but strong, wielded with the kind of precision Erik had only seen once in his life.

“Who trained her?” Erik asked, turning to Brice and pinning him with a demanding look. 

“Pierre Claremont,” he replied, not looking the Alpha in the eyes.

Erik knew the answer even before the man spoke, but he wanted to hear the man say the name. Claremont was a renowned assassin, twice sent to kill the king of Tetta by the Karmarian court. Erik had trained briefly under the man as a young, but found his style too refined for his taste. When Claremont never returned, it was believed his second attempt was once again thwarted, but that he was killed before he could escape and return to Karmaria. 

“Are you surprised?” Brice asked. 

“Only because I can’t figure out how your king managed to afford his services,” Erik replied. 

Brice snickered softly. “King Philip didn’t pay the man single gold coin.”

“Then how did you get Claremont to betray his king?” Though arrogant and slightly misguided, William was a good king. Fair and just. Claremont had not been just a friend to the former Karmarian king; he’d been like a brother. Erik couldn’t imagine how Philip had managed to get the assassin to switch sides.

“Love,” Brice replied simply. 

Erik was about to demand further explanation, but the battle came to an abrupt and sudden end. Utgar was victorious, disarming the princess with a move Erik had taught the man years ago. A move Erik had learned courtesy of Pierre Claremont.

“Good fight,” Utgar grunted, extending a hand to help the princess up. To everyone’s surprise, she allowed the red-haired Alpha to get her upright once more. 

“Indeed,” Amelia replied, eyeing the slice to the man’s cheek her dagger had delivered. “I should like to train in the ways of your warriors,” she added, speaking to Erik. “It is a… brutal form, but there is a grace to it that cannot be denied.”

Utgar gleamed with pride, but his arrogance didn’t stop him from offering the princess a compliment as well. “And it might benefit our warriors to learn for your style as well. I’ve never seen anyone wield a dagger with such lethal precision.” 

“And you won’t,” she snickered, winking at the general. “But perhaps there’s more to this _potential_ alliance than once considered.” 

Erik realized then what Amelia and her brother were truly after. He could tell by the way she surveyed his warriors; a coveting gleam in her honey colored eyes. Apparently his original terms weren’t good enough. Phillip had no intention of giving aid to the islands, even when Erik had readily offered the key to Karmaria’s destruction. Phillip wanted a more lasting alliance; one that extended beyond Duncan’s defeat. The Tettan King wanted the Winter Islands, and he’d sent Amelia to get them…

*** 

“Well?” Ariyan asked, standing in front of Erik and pulling at the exquisite fabric of his strange clothing. “How do I look?” 

Erik was momentarily speechless. He regarded his little wolf with quiet reverence, wondering how the gods had created such a beautiful and perfect creature. “You look… stunning,” he answered in his matter-of-fact tone. “I’ve never seen such garment. What’s it called?”

“It’s a dress robe, My Lord,” Ariyan explained. “In Gaitland we don’t wear jackets, we wear robes.” 

Erik nodded in approval. The dress robe, as Ariyan called it, was made from an intricate, silver fabric. It was cut to fit Ariyan’s slight frame perfectly, accenting the Omega’s body in all the right places. Erik’s hands ached to touch his lover, but when moved to pull Ariyan into his arms, his callous palms cupping his lover’s soft bottom and moving down his lover’s thick thighs, he was immediately pushed away. 

“Unh unh.” Ariyan held Erik’s wrists, peeling the Alpha’s hands off his thighs. “We have about…” he looked back at the clock, “ten minutes before we have to leave for the hall.” 

Erik opened his mouth, ready to explain that they had plenty of time for bit of fun, but his attempt was immediately shot down by his little Luna. 

“Don’t worry overmuch.” He grabbed his cloak, bundling it about him, before pulling on his hat and gloves. “If all goes accordingly, we’ll be celebrating well into the night.”

“Indeed,” Erik replied, smiling at his mate. “I know I plan to,” he added, stealing a quick kiss before they made their way to the great hall. 

They walked together side by side, Erik’s hand tucked protectively around Ariyan’s waist. It was difficult not to notice the differences between. Erik towered over his little lover. And where Ariyan’s clothes were delicate and refined, sparkling in the candlelight, Erik was dressed in heavy wool and black leather. His pants were made of soft wool, cut to frame his muscular thighs and calves. His jacket was styled in the more traditional way, fitting like the tunic of a warrior, only more formal. He’d even combed his hair and allowed Ariyan to braid it. Erik had never considered himself handsome, but the way his mate looked at him made him feel like he was. 

When they stepped into the fully adorned hall, Ariyan pulled them to a stop. Now that the sun had set, the result of Ariyan’s labor was on display for all to see. Hundreds of lanterns shown above them, floating in midair by way of skillful engineering. The fireplaces were lit, and shimmering against the gold splattered floors. Where there were benches before, humongous tables filled up the space, surrounding a large and laid out floor for dancing. A long silver runner was laid for them to walk up to the high stone table, the ornate dais constructed similar to that of the royal Karmarian court. 

“This is incredible, little wolf,” Erik said, his voice laced with awe. “I knew you could do it, but I never expected this.” 

Erik’s gaze moved upward, his mouth falling open when he saw the massive tapestry decorated with the intricate symbols of each namesake on the island. Erik’s heart swelled when the saw it, wondering if Ariyan realized the story the symbols told. Whoever had crafted the tapestry had arranged the symbols in such a way that they told the story of the mountain; of how it had given life to the islands, and blessed its people with endless riches. And not with the iron for weapons, or the precious jewels used to make jewelry. This story spoke of how the mountain had opened its heart to this lost nation of warriors. How it had given them a home after theirs had been destroyed by war and famine. Here there was peace and tranquility. The tapestry spoke of home. A place all warriors to sought to return to.

“Do you like it?” Ariyan asked Erik as they neared the dining table. “I got the idea from your mother’s blanket.” 

There were no words to express his gratitude. Erik had wrestled with his feelings for Ariyan for so long, and as it became more and more apparent that “love” was the only word to describe them, this moment solidified that truth. Ariyan had come to the islands as a bitter and broken stranger. But rather than turn away from the sanctuary and peace that the land offered, Ariyan had chosen to embrace it; to make it his own. The pack could not have hoped for a better Luna. Unwittingly, Erik had found a mate that not only loved his people, but longed to keep alive the history and traditions that made them who they were. Ariyan was no longer Karmarian; no longer a stranger to this place. The once foreign beauty was now a part of the island and its people, embracing the very heart of it. Erik searched for the right words, but it took too long to realize which three he needed to use. The moment, meaningful as it was, was lost when his Beta appeared before them.

“My Lord,” Frey said, addressing Ariyan . “I just finished checking in with the catering team. Everything is on track.”

“Good.” Ariyan nodded. “And what about the live entertainment?”

“The ensemble is all set up. And the dancers are warming up for their performance later this evening.”

“Excellent.” Ariyan chirped.

“Dancers?” Erik asked, his thoughts of love interrupted by the odd comment. “What kind of dancers?” 

Ariyan turned toward Erik and grinned. “You’ll have to wait and see,” he answered. 

The expressions on Ariyan and Frey’s faces were those of absolute delight. Erik gave his Beta a questioning look, wondering if these “dancers” had anything to do with the ones of old. The art was still taught, mainly in theory, but to Erik’s knowledge it was not actively practiced. The fact that Ariyan knew about it all only solidified the Alpha’s earlier thoughts. Ariyan had done more than just read about the Winter Islands and its people. The Luna had delved into its history, absorbed its knowledge, internalized its heritage, and then recreated it with a splendor that was not only deeply rooted in tradition, but brought with it a breath of new life.

Erik grunted in reply. It was a sound of decided approval. The Alpha was thoroughly impressed by all that his Luna had done. He didn’t have the words to express his pleasure, but Ariyan had become extremely adept at deciphering the meaning of Erik’s grunts and head nods. Though it would take years to perfect, Erik and Ariyan already had a way of communicating with each other that went beyond words. One look said it all, and the way Erik gazed upon his lover’s face in that moment, was all the confirmation Ariyan would need. The little Luna smiled up at Erik, lifting onto his tiptoes and giving the Alpha a clear sign to kiss him. 

The guest arrived in clusters; their faces alight with joy and excitement. They pointed and whispered, exalting everything from the ornate centerpieces that ran the length of each table, to the massive tapestry that hung in the air. They were in awe, and though the Winter Islands had never seen such a spectacular event, its people did not disappoint. Dressed in their best gowns and tunics; slacks and tailored coats, they carried themselves will all the grace and dignity of a royal court. Erik had his reservations about this ball. He’d convinced himself that there was no way they’d be able to emulate the intricacies of a royal ball. But this… this was above and beyond the Alpha’s expectations. Ariyan had managed to blend the refinement of the Karmarians and Tettans, and mix it with the “savagery” of the Winter Islands. It was wild and beautiful, and at the same time entirely authentic. 

Erik led Ariyan throughout the massive room, greeting their guests like gracious hosts. This one detail was much different than that of Karmaria or Tetta. Usually the hosts stood at the entrance and greeted each guest individually. But this was the Winter Islands. And its men and women were not so formal. 

Ariyan shone like a beacon in the night. His dress robe was unlike anything the islanders had seen before. The silver fabric glittered in the candlelight, and with Ariyan’s white blonde hair pulled up with diamond encrusted pins, he quite literally sparkled from the top of his head down to the soles of his feet. Erik couldn’t be prouder. His mate looked like a true Luna. Bold and beautiful, his every gesture was as regal as he appeared. It was almost as if the Omega’s movements were choreographed, his body moving to a rhythm others felt compelled to follow, even Erik. Ariyan commanded the room, and unlike their walks through the markets of late, it had nothing to do with the Alpha whose arm he clutched. 

When Amelia arrived, the mood of the entire room shifted. The crowd parted as the Princess glided through the room. She was followed by her entourage of six, all of whom looked equally surprised by the scene before them. Princess Amelia looked both stunning and lethal in her glittering black jacket. She’d chosen to wear pants, unsurprisingly, and they clung to her like a second skin. ‘Brazen,’ Erik thought. But as inappropriate as he found the outfit, not even he could deny her beauty. Her blonde hair was braided, and pinned in place by a gold headdress that spoke to her royalty. Not a single person could turn away from her exquisite visage. Until Malik appeared…

Dressed in a radiant snow white jacket, the young Omega sauntered into the room as if he too were Tettan royalty. Erik cursed under his breath, trying to school his face to cool disregard. Frey on the other hand, was far less skilled at such deception. The Beta’s face was a mask of rage, making it clear that Frey had no idea his brother would be arriving as Amelia’s date. 

Ariyan squeezed Erik’s arm, and led him over to the woman to greet her. Erik made sure to ignore Malik’s presence completely. The boy had always been a beauty, but on this particular evening he outshone everyone in attendance, even the princess and his Luna. Erik grit his teeth, praying to the gods that nothing untoward happened as the evening progress. Amelia was _not_ the kind of influence a young Omega needed, and considering how wild Malik already was, there was no way to predict what the night had in store. 

“Greetings, princess,” Erik said in a tightly controlled voice.

“My Lady,” Ariyan grinned, expanding on Erik’s greeting. “Welcome. Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Amelia replied, allowing Ariyan to lead her and her group to their place at the table. While Amelia asked about the banner hanging above, Erik took the chance to break away from Ariyan and catch Utgar by the arm. 

“Don’t,” Erik commanded. 

“Don’t what?” Utgar hissed, speaking to Erik but keeping his gaze on Malik. 

“Don’t do whatever that thick skull of yours is thinking. We talked about this.” 

Utgar gave Erik a cutting look. “Don’t worry, Lord Alpha” he bit out. “I won’t touch the precious virgin. Besides, if I were you, I’d be more concerned about what that cunt of a princess has in store for the boy.” 

With that Utgar disappeared into the crowd, foregoing his seat at the high table. Erik cursed again, but was grateful that his general had the wherewithal to avoid the situation. With any luck, Utgar had gone in search of one of his whores. If Erik had to guess, the male hadn’t fucked anyone since he’d set his sights on Malik. 

Unfortunately, Utgar didn’t leave. And, as expected, Amelia and Malik garnered all kinds of attention. The two laughed and danced, swirling around the ballroom as if they were the only two people in the room. Ariyan, content as a flower in spring, didn’t seem to notice or care about Utgar and Frey’s constant glowering, or the whispers that surrounded the unorthodox couple. It didn’t help that several of the Alphas Erik had spoken to regarding Malik, were also in attendance. Many had approached Frey throughout the night, and based on the Beta’s body language and facial expressions, the list of potential suitors was dwindling. 

Most Alphas considered Malik’s candor to be an attractive quality, but these prospective Alphas were high-ranking and well-known throughout the pack. They could not, and would not, take a mate who thought it acceptable to cavort about the dance floor in such a…. provocative way. Erik couldn’t blame the Alphas. The two Omegas weren’t just dancing. The closeness, the whispered words in each other’s ears followed by unguarded laughter… It gave the impression that there was something more to the interaction. 

And then there was Utgar, standing in the corner and glaring at the happy “couple.” If looks could kill, Princess Amelia would most certainly be dead. Erik and Frey were keenly aware of how volatile the situation was becoming, so when Utgar pushed off the wall as if he were about to break up the two Omegas, both Erik and Frey moved at the same time. But then Utgar turned at the last minute, stomping towards the exit and disappearing into the darkness. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Erik straightened his clothing and settled back into watching the merriment around him. He’d spent the majority of the night worried about what might happen, that he’d all but ignored his lovely mate. Then a thought occurred to him, something he could do to make up for his inattentiveness. He leaned over and whispered into his lover’s ear, “Would you like to dance?” 

Ariyan nodded, grinning widely as Erik’s arm snaked around his waist. “I’d love to.”

Erik led him to the floor, and for a moment, it felt like every eye was on them. The Alpha paid no mind to the stares, all his attention now focused on his little Luna. Erik led Ariyan through the dance, his hulking frame moving from one familiar step to the other with astonishing ease.

“You’re surprisingly graceful,” Ariyan said, chuckling at Erik’s ever stoic expression. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of the Alpha’s lips. “I was forced to attend several of the king’s royal balls. And since I was required to escort ladies from the court to each one, it was decided that I needed to learn how to dance. Oddly enough,” he added, executing a particularly difficult move, “the steps are similar to sword-fighting. One wrong step and all is lost.” 

“So I’m not the first Omega you’ve waltzed across the floor.” Ariyan pouted. “And here I thought I was special.” 

Erik stopped dead in his tracks. They stood in the center of the ballroom, couples still swirling around them to the music. Erik took Ariyan’s face in his large calloused hands, pausing to take in his lover’s pure and unguarded beauty. He thought to kiss his little Luna then, but even as a mated couple, it would be quite a scandalous act considering the audience watching them. So instead, Erik leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together in a quiet show of intimacy and affection. 

“It doesn’t matter that you were not the first,” Erik whispered. “Only that you are the last.” 

Erik’s words sent a shiver through the entire length of Ariyan’s frame. The Luna blushed fiercely, burying his scarlet face in the folds of Erik’s garments for the remainder of the dance. 

The pack danced into the night. Cups overflowed, along with joy and laughter. But as the festivities drew to a close, there was one final surprise left in store…

The music stopped as a line of dancers swept into the room. When the men and women had taken their positions, the music started again. Rather than the upbeat tempo from before, the ensemble played a painfully somber melody. One that spoke to the very heart of every person in the room. The costumes the dancers wore were the simple, old-style of clothing the island warriors once wore into battle. In their hands they wielded swords and spears, their bodies moving in a dance that was taught to all young Alphas and Betas in training. It was a difficult series of movements to say the least, but it taught young warriors balance and coordination; how to wield their weapons of choice as an extension of their body, mind and spirit. It was not graceful in the traditional sense, but there was a raw beauty to it that spoke of the generations that had come before them.

The older Alphas and Betas moved through each step, all of them moving in perfect unison. But then they stopped, moving to the sides and looking over to the entrance of the mountain. Erik was an engulfed by a wave of pride as a group of young children jogged towards them. They too were dressed as warriors, but they held wooden swords and staffs rather than real weapons. The oldest couldn’t have been more than nine years old, and though none of the pack members were surprised by the sight, Amelia and her fellow Tettans were. 

The children took up their places, and, with just a little less grace and uniformity, moved through the warriors’ dance as their elders had. Erik swelled with pride as he looked upon the future of his pack. These young men and women would grow up to be more than soldiers. They would be the protectors of their people. The ones who would fight and die in order to keep their loved ones safe. 

Amelia moved to stand beside Erik, but her gaze remained on the children. “I didn’t believe you when you said your warriors start training at 5 years old. Quite impressive.” 

Erik grunted in agreement. “Even the ones who are destined to work the mines, or take up other trades here on the islands, go through this training. It’ll be years before they see battle, but the sooner they start to develop a warrior’s mindset, the better.” 

Amelia hummed in response. “And what of the Omegas?” she asked quietly. “Are they not given the right to fight for their land and people?” There was a bite to her words that Erik couldn’t miss. 

“Omegas are the bringers of life,” Erik explained. “They are too precious to be sacrificed.”

Amelia raised a brow at the Alpha’s reply. “Precious?” she muttered. “I don’t think anyone in Tetta, or Karmaria for that matter, would describe Omegas in such a way.” 

“As you can see, we are not like you and your people. Despite our reputation as savages, our warriors are taught that all life is a gift from the gods. Omegas, our Healers… these people are treated with honor and respect. They are the only ones with the power to birth new life and preserve it. Without them, what is there to protect?” 

Amelia glanced at Erik, but said nothing in reply. Instead she nodded once and watched the dance until it came to an end. 

“Lord Erik,” Amelia said. “If I may, I should like to address your people before I retire for the evening.” 

Erik stiffened, his hesitation obvious. There was no telling what Amelia was going to say, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to take the risk. Amelia sensed his discomfort, giving him her now trademarked mischievous smile. 

“I promise to behave,” she said. “I wish only to thank you and your pack for giving me such an amazing experience.” 

Erik, still frowning, nodded once. Before they made their way towards the dais, he reached out his arm for Ariyan to take, and together they escorted the princess to the front. Erik called the room to attention, the excitement and chatter dying almost instantly when the Alpha’s booming voice echoed through the cavernous space.

“You’ll have to speak loudly,” Erik said, earning another amused smile from Amelia. 

“But of course,” she replied, moving to take Erik’s place. “Greetings men and women of the Winter Islands!” Amelia shouted, smiling out at the crowd as they bellowed a greeting back. “I bring offerings of peace and prosperity from Tetta and its king! Once upon a time we were enemies, and though decades of war have sought to tear us apart, you all received me with kindness and generosity, the likes of which I’ve never known. I admit that I came to this place with… preconceived notions of who you and your Alpha are. I came here thinking I would be surrounded by violence and savagery. And for that, I am ashamed. There is beauty here; a heritage and history that has not only survived the test of time, but has existed long before Tetta or Karmaria were even born. Thank you for sharing with me the beauty of your culture. Thank you for opening your homes and your lives to me. And, most importantly, thank you for showing me that there are still things in this world worth fighting for. Things as precious and pure as the unborn pup nestled gently in the belly of your lovely Luna.” 

The gasps rippled through the room, and though it took a few seconds to realize what she’d done, Amelia’s small hand flew to her mouth. She looked genuinely apologetic as she spun around, her eyes locking with Ariyan’s wide-eyed gaze. Erik, on the other hand, was stunned into silence. He’d heard the words, but his mind was still trying to process the flood of new and foreign emotions he felt. There were so many at once that he couldn’t identify a single one of them. The crowd, loyal to their Alpha, remained quiet save for the fervent whispers floating through the still air. They were waiting to see what Erik would do. 

“Lord Erik, I—” Amelia’s words were cut off by the Alpha’s swift hand motion. There was remorse in her voice, and though Erik knew it was a mistake, part of him was upset that she’d taken what should have been a quiet moment shared between mates, and announced it to his entire pack. He should have been the first to know. Why had Ariyan told Amelia before him? 

But then Erik remembered the one thing that had the power to wash away his pride and anger. The one truth, though forced to share it with others, was the culmination of all the joy and happiness that had blossomed in the very depths of his cold heart and tarnished soul: Ariyan was with child. In his Luna’s womb was not just the future of his bloodline, but the representation of the improbable. Love…

Erik smiled then; a real, unguarded smile. Unable to contain himself any longer, he pounded his fist to his chest before raising it into the air and unleashing the mightiest of battle cries. The soldiers in the crowd did the same, the gesture of respect and allegiance, not just to Erik, but what was quite possibly the heir to the Blackwater pack. 

The rest of the audience erupted in a wave of cheers. Erik grabbed Ariyan around the waist, careful not to hold him too tightly, and lifted him into the air. The cheers reignited; the joy in the room overflowing. Erik brought Ariyan down and into his arms, his little lovers feet dangling above the ground as he hugged him to his broad chest. There was so much Erik wanted to say, but the roar of the crowd, mixed with the pounding of chests and battle cries, made it impossible to hear anything else. Amelia’s presence was all but forgotten. The music started up again, and new life was breathed into the celebration. 

Amidst the excitement and merriment, Erik and Ariyan slipped out of the ball. Frey would no doubt see to the rest of the party, and Amelia, dancing with Malik once more, seemed perfectly occupied and content. So, before anyone was the wiser, Erik gathered his mate into his arms and carried him all the way home. Ariyan protested, of course, insisting that he was pregnant not crippled, but Erik didn’t care. His beloved Luna carried the most precious gift an Omega could ever give their Alpha. It was his duty, no, his privilege, to ensure both remained safe and sound and always protected. 

Ariyan did not know it yet, but this pup had solidified his place within the pack. The Luna had proven how competent and capable he was during the planning and execution of the first ball ever held on the islands, but not even that would be enough for some (in particular, a few Council members). But now Ariyan carried within him the future of the pack. The people would worship him as they had Erik’s mother. Not only was the Luna a bringer of life; an Omega that should be cherished and protected, but Ariyan would birth into this world what was arguably the most important life within the pack. Even more so now that Erik was the last of his bloodline…

When they crossed the threshold of their home, Erik closed the door behind them and set about replenishing the furnaces. Ariyan trailed behind him, and the Alpha could tell his little wolf had something to say, but was perhaps afraid to. 

“What is it?” Erik asked, closing the furnace door and climbing to his feet. 

Ariyan looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, the anguish in his expression making Erik’s heart clench. An apology so sweet and sincere tumbled from the male’s lips. Ariyan swore he was going to tell Erik about the pregnancy, but was waiting for the right time. Like him, Ariyan felt somewhat robbed of sharing the experience with Erik, and _only_ Erik. 

“What’s done is done?” Erik said, cupping Ariyan’s cheek as he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. “And it does not take away from the joy I feel.” 

Right there in the living room, Erik removed every thread of clothing from Ariyan’s body. He said nothing as his large hands worked to untie and unbutton all the fastenings of the elaborate garment, and his lover seemed content in the silence and stillness between them. When his mate stood naked before him, Erik sat back on his heels to admire Ariyan’s form. What the Alpha had mistaken as weight gain from his mate’s healthy appetite, was in fact the result of the pup growing in his rounding belly. It was difficult to hide his awe as he reached out to touch it, his calloused fingers brushing Ariyan’s soft skin. 

Erik could see it clearly now, the ever so slight bump, along with gentle swell of his lover’s breasts and hips. Once upon a time he’d thought Ariyan too skinny and weak to survive the trip to the islands, let alone the islands’ frigid temperatures. But looking at him now, Erik could see how healthy and strong he was. The little wolf was not a northern islander, built for the snow and hardened by the seemingly endless season of ice, but Ariyan had proven he was just as tough and tenacious as anyone else in the pack. 

“You are of the islands now,” Erik said, looking up at his beloved. He pressed his palm to Ariyan’s belly in quiet reverence. “You carry the seed of our most ancient bloodline, and whether or not this child is the heir, does not diminish the value of this gift you will bestow upon the pack. Worry no more, little wolf. There is not a man, woman, or child who would deny you the respect and devotion you are owed. You are Karmarian no longer, and the ties between you and Aaron McAlister no longer bind you to the dishonor of his name. You are ours now, Ariyan of Blackwater. But above all others, you are mine.”

**

News that the Luna was expecting moved like wild fire through the pack, and for the next two weeks, the people would continue to celebrate the unexpected but welcome announcement. Unfortunately, they still had a princess to deal with, and despite Erik’s overwhelming desire to stay close to his pregnant mate, the Alpha could not, and would not, shirk his duties. He was almost positive Tetta would ally with them, but Amelia had yet to say the words that would seal the deal. 

Every day, Amelia promised to give Erik her final decision, but every day they would argue and debate across the table of the Council room, neither willing to agree to the other’s terms. The original agreement was that Erik would not only send forces in support of Philip’s campaign, but he vowed to train the Tettan armies in Karmarian tactics and techniques. He would give the king vital Intel on where and when to attack, what strongholds were easily accessible, and information on any and all weakness in the Karmarian defenses. Erik knew every vulnerability King Duncan and his armies had, and he was willing to give Philip all of it in exchange for 2 things: 

1\. The Northern Pass. It was vital for trade, and if Tetta was to take the place of Karmaria as their biggest trade partner, then it would be a win for both parties. 

2\. Complete autonomy. When the war was won, and King Duncan defeated, Erik would assist Tetta in stabilizing the fallen Karmarian monarchy. But once a regent was put into place, Erik and his people would return to the Winter Islands. They would be considered an independent country, free of outside influences and claiming the status of a neutral entity. 

Amelia, the skilled negotiator that she was, immediately conceded to the first demand. When Duncan was dethroned, Philip would allow Erik and his men to claim the small island chain that was used to guard the pass. It would be considered territory of the Winter Islands, and seeing as though it sat closer to Erik’s land anyway; it made sense that he was the one to control it. 

But the second point was “out of the question.” King Philip, like Duncan, knew the value of the islands. There were centuries of resources hidden within the land, and being in a position to negotiate, Philip was trying to get a piece of the prize. As such, Amelia had spent the better part of 2 weeks negotiating a “variation” of Erik’s last request. Philip’s offer, as presented to Erik by Amelia, was to allow the Winter Islands to rule themselves, _but_ they would be considered a principality of Tetta. Minus all the political implications of this (control of the mines being the highly debated issue), Erik would be forced to travel to the Tettan court and swear fealty to Philip. 

It was the same thing Erik’s family was forced to do for the Karmarian kings. But Amelia tried to spin it, saying that their arrangement would be more “flexible.” She offered incentives; one being a modification on how Erik would help augment the Tettan army. Instead of the islands sending soldiers to Tetta for solely war expansion, they would do a sort of exchange. Tettan soldiers would come to train in the Winter Islands and learn about the culture, while the northern soldiers could go to Tetta where they would be allowed to study at places called “universities” free of charge. It would be an attempt to unite their peoples, and share in one another’s cultures. Agreeing to this, however, meant opening borders, and allowing shifters from both countries to travel, and even settle, in either Tetta or the Winter Islands. 

Erik was not opposed to maintaining a loose alliance with Tetta. After all, having “friends” in times of need was always beneficial. He was even willing to consider the strange sort of exchange agreement Tetta wanted to try, but he would not allow his land to become a principality, he would not open his borders to the Tettans, and he would not hand over control of the mines to Philip. And so he and Amelia continued this debate, giving their shared enemy time to grow stronger and make plans for mutual destruction. It was maddening! And if Erik did not have Ariyan to come home to every night, he’d have likely kill Amelia by now.

Unfortunately, the time for negotiations was drawing to an end. Amelia was set to leave in two days, and if one of them didn’t concede soon, her trip would have been a waste. Luckily, Erik had one more card up his sleeve, and today he intended to play it… 

“I promise to take care of him, Lord Erik,” Malik pleaded. “And we won’t go any farther than the dunes, I swear!”

Erik looked from Malik to Ariyan and back again. The two wanted to go on a sleigh ride down to the beach. The waters were starting to freeze and Malik was eager to show Ariyan the massive Ice Breakers that had been deployed. It wasn’t dangerous per se, but considering Ariyan was with child, Erik was hesitant to let the boy travel too far from the mountain. Ariyan assured Erik that they would be perfectly safe. Frey had arranged an escort, and they would be back just after lunch, which would be before Erik and the princess returned from their trip to the mines on Griel.

“I know you will,” Erik replied, “but winter is upon us, and every minute the air grows colder. Considering the Luna is with child, it’s not a good idea to have him so far from the warmth of our home.”

Ariyan interjected then, taking hold of Erik’s arm and staring up at him with those lovely green eyes that made the Alpha’s heart melt. The Luna was eager to see the ships, and since they were only brought out in the winter, he would have to wait an _entire_ year before he got the chance to see them. 

“We’ll go and come right back,” Malik added. “And I’ll make sure Lord Ariyan stays toasty warm; bundled up under the furs with the biggest foot warmer we can find. Please, Lord Alpha. We’ve been planning this for days!”

Once more, Ariyan hit Erik with a beautiful, breathtaking smile, gently stroking Erik’s muscular bicep. The Alpha had never heard the world “please” spoken so sweetly. How could he possibly say no?”

“Fine,” Erik conceded, cupping Ariyan’s cheek and brushing a thumb across the gentle, upward slope of the delicate bone. “But do not linger. Go and come right back.” 

Ariyan promised, and while Malik went to make the final preparations for their ride, but the Luna stayed back for a few moments to claim a kiss. 

“Be careful,” Erik said, pressing one last kiss to Ariyan’s forehead. “Don’t let Malik talk you into going passed the dunes.” 

Ariyan gave his word, wishing him luck on his trips with Amelia before disappearing out the front door. Erik finished preparing for his trip, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on as he descended the stone steps of the mountain. Amelia and her entourage were running late, so the ferry they were scheduled to take was delayed, but they all manage to climb aboard the simple, yet sturdy craft, and start the nearly hour long ride to Griel. 

“You look rather forlorn this morning, Lord Erik,” Amelia said. “Are you well?”

The princess sat across from Erik on the large ferry that would take them to Griel. The third largest island held the jewel of the pack, the Guds Ild (Gods’ Fire) Mine. Erik had deliberately waited to show Amelia any of the mines until the final days of her visit (advice given to him by his mate). The Alpha knew the princess had come for the mines, and he’d intended to get right to the point and show the woman what she wanted, but would never have. Ariyan, however, had cautioned him, suggesting they show Amelia that the Blackwater pack was more than the iron and jewels they mined. Erik had considered his mate’s words, offering the suggestion up to his Council. Surprisingly, the men had _all_ agreed; a few of them extolling Ariyan for his wisdom. Amazing what a child, unborn and unnamed, could do for a pack. This baby represented hope; once lost and now found. 

“I am, princess,” Erik replied. 

Amelia smiled sheepishly. “You’re not still mad at me for other day, are you? You yourself said the baths were open to all. How was I supposed to know that there was a schedule of sorts?” she asked, waving her hand flippantly. 

“Because the Luna told you,” Erik replied. 

There was an unspoken schedule to when what genders used the baths. It was not written down and posted, but it was considered common knowledge throughout the pack. Early morning and afternoons were for families; a time for mated pairs to come alone or with their pups. After dusk, the Alphas and Betas made their way over. They worked and trained all day, and usually went to the baths directly after. And finally there were the Omegas, who essentially ran the baths. They came in the late afternoons once the families were gone, or in the evenings after the Alphas had left, so they could socialize and gossip.

Amelia, perfectly aware of all this, decided to bathe right at dusk. Charming as she was, she’d even managed to convince Malik to go with her. Ariyan had tried to stop them both, but the feat had proved impossible. And so, Amelia and Malik waltzed into the baths, at dusk, when nearly every soldier was there washing off the sweat and dirt from their naked bodies. From what Erik had gathered, it had been quite the spectacle. None of the Alphas or Betas tried to hide their nudity, and some even asked for the two to join them. By the grace of the gods, Amelia and Malik had the good sense to bathe on the far side of the baths, away from the soldiers. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Utgar had been furious. He’d been their when the two brazenly entered, and when he’d commanded them to leave, Amelia had simply reminded him that he had no authority of her. It was mess; one Erik had been trying to clean up for 3 days. Mates of the soldiers were simple complaining. And on to top it all off, Ariyan felt wholly responsible for the debacle. 

“I hope you don’t blame your dear, sweet Luna,” Amelia replied, her expression concerned despite the dismissiveness of her tone. “He had nothing to do with it.” 

“I do not blame him,” Erik answered simply, slightly irritated at what the princess was insinuating. Savage as he was, he was not going to punish his mate for the disobedience of another. 

They settled into several minutes of silence before Amelia spoke again. “If you’re not upset, then why do you look so… sad?” Her head tilted to the side as she regarded him. “Perhaps that’s not the right word,” she hummed, “but I can’t quite place the emotion.” 

“The Lord Alpha is missing his mate,” Brice replied, giving Erik a knowing look. “My mate is also with child,” he explained. “If I’m lucky, I will return before my son or daughter is born.” 

“The gods’ blessing upon you and your family,” Erik said, nodding his head to the man. 

“And you, my lord,” Brice replied, bowing his head more deeply. “It is a difficult thing to be away from your mate at such a delicate time. The length of distance between you does not matter, only the fact that you are not together.”

Erik grunted in reply, acknowledging how stressful it was to be apart from his Luna. Oddly enough, the anxiety he felt from being separated was not new. He’d likely been feeling it since the moment Ariyan conceived, but now that he knew his child was tucked safely in his mate’s belly, that anxiety had been given validity. Anatoly had explained some of the things Erik and Ariyan would feel throughout the pregnancy, and the Alpha’s overprotectiveness was only one of them. 

“I should like to see the child when it’s born,” Amelia remarked absently. “I must admit, I’m curious to see if it’ll be born with a head full of white hair and beautiful green eyes like his papa. Or if it will take after his dashing father; midnight locks and eyes as cold and clear as blue ice.” 

Erik said nothing, but a small smile tugged at the right corner of his mouth. Either way, the child would be loved and cherished, but now he couldn’t get rid of the image swimming in his head. A beautiful baby boy with hair like Ariyan’s and eyes as green as emeralds…

***

“Lord Erik!” Holger called out, lifting a hand in greeting as he walked down the long dock towards Erik and his party. “So good to see you again,” he added, clasping arms with Erik. “Forgive my absence from the ball. My wife is still recovering from the birth of our daughter.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Erik said, gesturing to a large gift basket a dock worker was hoisting out of the boat. Ariyan had prepared it personally, and instructed Erik to present it to the Holger upon their arrival. It was not a gesture done for all births, but Holger was the Alpha of Griel, so his status required such an offering. “Congratulations on your new pup. The Luna sends his regards, and as soon as Hilda is well, he would like to visit.”

Holger practically lit up. “Hildie would love that, my lord! And it’s kind of you and Lord Ariyan to think of us. I believe a congratulations is also in order for you and the Luna as well. You’re first pup! I can imagine how excited you must be!”

Erik nodded in thanks. Holger was a good man and Alpha. Tall and a bit portly, he controlled Griel Island on Erik’s behalf. The man’s brother, a Beta by the name of Haus, ran the mines. 

“And you must be Princess Amelia!” Holger said, bowing respectfully to the woman. “I’m Holger, son of Hjalmar. We’d heard rumors of your beauty, princess. They don’t do you justice.”

“Oh, I like you, Holger, son of Hjalmar,” Amelia grinned, taking the arm the man offered. “And I would like to meet your Hildie and this new pup.”

“Well, I’d thought to dine at one of the pubs in town, but if you don’t mind half a dozen pups running around, you’re welcome to join my family for lunch.”

“I would be delighted,” Amelia replied, allowing Holger to escort her down the dock. “But first, the mine! I have to say, Holger, I’m _very_ excited about this trip. I’ve been looking forward to it since I arrived.” 

“Then let’s not waste another moment,” Holger said, leading them to the awaiting sleds. 

Erik followed at the back, surprised when he found Utgar standing next to one of the sleighs. “I’ve barely see you these days,” he said, climbing onto the sled. 

“Apologies, Lord Alpha,” Utgar replied, joining him. “I… I’ve been working with the men, preparing them for what’s coming.”

“Good. And I trust you’ve done as I asked regarding Malik?”

Utgar stiffened at the mention of the boy’s name, but quickly regained his composure. “Yes, my lord. I haven’t approached him since the bath incident.”

Erik grunted in approval, glad to see his old friend had taken his words to heart this time. “I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” he said, allowing Utgar to steer the sled. “It’s about time you went into the world, and since you won’t be replacing Magnus in the spring, I’d like you to consider going to Tetta on my behalf and—”

“As you command,” Utgar replied, not letting Erik finish. “I will hand over command of your armies to Dag, and be your emissary in Tetta.”

Erik paused, running a hand down his beard. “I haven’t even told you want I need you to do.”

“You don’t have to,” Utgar answered, giving Erik a sad smile. “You need a commander who can train the Tettan forces before the first ice starts to melt.”

“Aye,” Erik grunted. “I know Duncan. He will not risk war in the midst of winter. He will cut off our supply routes and attempt to starve us. He means to cripple us first. The weaker we are, the easier it is to defeat us.” 

“Then let’s hope we can rely on the Tettans for aide,” Utgar replied, glaring at the back of Amelia’s head.

“Are you sure you wish to go?” Erik asked, examining his friend closely. 

“I am,” Utgar said simply. “There is nothing for me here. And as you said, it’s time I go into the world. You cast a long shadow, my lord,” he snickered, giving Erik a wry grin. “I should like to see what life is like in the sun.” 

Erik nodded, slapping Utgar on the back. “You’ve made the right choice. I’ve no doubt you will represent the pack well.” 

Utgar laughed, reading between the lines of Erik’s words. “No worries, my lord. I will keep my whoring to a minimum…” 

The tour of the mines had the effect Erik was looking for. Amelia was enthralled, her eyes alight with excitement as they descended into the belly of the mountain. She whispered in awe to her companions, asking questions and making comments in passing. Honesty, there wasn’t much to see. The mountain had been hollowed out in the center, and interconnecting tunnels were built so that a railway could connect every part of the mine. But it wasn’t until they descended below ground that Amelia’s interest was truly piqued. 

“There’s a whole city down there,” Amelia breathed, grinning as they came out of the mountain. “I mean, not like a real city, but… wow. The safety measures you have in place are truly impressive. I’ve never seen anything like it! And the men… they’re so efficient! I see why your mines are so coveted. Not only are they unbelievably elaborate, but plentiful as well!”

“This is nothing,” Erik replied matter-of-factly. “I’d wager we’ve only tapped into a fraction of what the islands have to offer. But as I said before, we never take more than what we need. Even when our _customers_ demand us to.”

Erik could see the wheels turning through the princess’s amber eyes. As much as Tetta wanted the mines, being the islands’ /primary/ customer might not be a bad compromise. She could see firsthand how much Erik had to offer, and this was only /one/ of the many mines sprinkled throughout the islands. Amelia would have to ask herself one simple question: Was it truly worth walking away from these negotiations with nothing? If Duncan defeated them and took the islands, Karmaria would control the mines. Even a child would know how dangerous that was, and in those moments of silence between them, Erik could tell Amelia was ready to _truly_ negotiate. 

“I admire your approach,” Amelia began, her tone shifting to one Erik had never heard before. There was no offhandness or flippancy to it, and the look in her eyes was one of cold hard determination. “I, too, believe that—”

“LORD ERIK!” 

Erik turned to find Haus running at full speed towards them. “What is it?” he demanded, trying to be patient as the man struggled for air.

“There’s been an accident! The Luna! He’s been hurt real bad!” 

Erik was running before the man could finish. He launched himself into the sled, grabbing the reins and whipping them violently. When he reached the docks, there was no ferry to take him over, but one of the fishermen quickly gave up his boat, even helping Erik paddle across the waters. The moment Erik’s foot hit solid ground; he was stripping off his clothes. His wolf burst out of its human cage, racing for the mountain at breakneck speed. 

Erik’s mind was a blank slate. He couldn’t think of anything passed getting to Ariyan. He couldn’t give into the fear and terror. Not yet. Not now. His muscle burned with the sweet ache of fatigue, but Erik pushed himself until he caught the first whiff of his mate’s scent. It was heavy and thick, as if Ariyan was calling out to the Alpha. He arrived just as his mate’s limp body was being carried upstairs to their home. Anatoly and his apprentice had just arrived as well, and the elderly man was barking out orders. 

Erik shifted to his human form, taking the cloak Dag offered him and wrapping it around his naked body. “What happened?!” Erik demanded, shoving passed everyone to get to his mate. 

“The sled,” Dag began, chasing after Erik. “Something spooked the reindeer. What, I don’t know, but when they bolted, they took the sled with them. I tried to slow them down, but before I could, the sleigh just… fell apart! It flipped,” he said, his voice breaking. “The Luna… he was thrown. We tried to get him here as fast as we could, but the he was… he was pinned under the sleigh. I’m so sorry, Lord Erik! It happened so fast, there was nothing we could do!”

Erik followed the men carrying Ariyan into their home. Anatoly had the Luna taken to the bedroom the Alpha and Luna now shared. It took some time, but they managed to move him off the broken piece of sled used to transport him, and put him on the mattress.

“I need hot water and blankets!” Anatoly shouted, throwing off his cloak. “Erik, stoke the furnace! Anya, bring me my bag!” 

Anatoly went to work, first checking the baby and for signs of premature labor as he called it. Satisfied the child was momentarily safe, the healer set about checking Ariyan for injuries. Erik, who’d found a pair of pants to pull on, watched in silence. He was sick with fear, but he did not want to interrupt Anatoly and his apprentice while they worked. 

Two hours later, after Ariyan’s left leg had been splinted and the gashes on his right arm and shoulder had been stitched, Anatoly left his apprentice to wash the Luna and tuck him into the bed. The healer’s face was one of grim dismay, and Erik prepared himself for the worst. 

“His wounds seem superficial; cuts and bruises here and there,” Anatoly explained. “He has a sprained wrist, but the only thing broken is his ankle, thank the gods. With that said, the fact that he hasn’t regained consciousness is… concerning. His body is stressed. The fever he has is proof of that. We will do everything we can to bring it down, but… if the father is stressed then so is the baby.”

Erik frowned. “But you checked the baby. It was fine.” 

Anatoly shook his head. “I checked to make sure there were no signs of an early labor,” he replied. “There is still a heartbeat, but it’s weak. I’ve done what I can to stabilize Ariyan, but you should… prepare.”

“No,” Erik shook his head. “You’re wrong. Ariyan is strong. Our child is strong. You’ll see.”

Anatoly sighed heavily. The healer looked as if he wanted to argue, but when he looked up at Erik again, something stopped him. 

“I’ll sleep here tonight,” Anatoly said. “I’d like to be close to Ariyan in case… In case he needs me.” 

Erik nodded, unable to reply. He knew why Anatoly wanted to stay, but he would not give the thought credence for fear it would come to pass. 

“Come, Anya,” Anatoly said to the apprentice. “We’ve done all we can here. The Alpha will want some time alone with his mate.”

Erik waited until the two were gone before pulling his chair up next to the bed. He sat down, taking Ariyan’s small hand into his and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the knuckles, closing his eyes and inhaling Ariyan’s delicate scent. “Don’t leave me,” he whispered, his voice breaking with emotions he’d never felt before. He laid Ariyan’s palm against his cheek, bowing his head over his mate’s still frame. With his other hand resting on Ariyan’s stomach, Erik prayed to any god who would listen. He begged them to save his mate and child, and promised all manner of atonement should his prayers be answered. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep until Ariyan’s whimpers and groans of pain roused him.

Erik’s eyes opened slowly, his vision blurry and his mind foggy. He sat back in his chair, his hand still holding Ariyan’s. When his mate groaned again, Erik forced himself fully awake. That’s when he saw it… the sheets drenched in bright red blood. Erik jumped to his feet, pulling back the covers just as Ariyan let out ear-shattering scream. Ariyan’s eyes were open now, but if he was truly conscious, Erik did not know. His small hands clutched and clawed at his stomach, dragging up his blood soaked dressing gown up above his hips. His legs had fallen open, exposing him completely. And he bore down as if trying to expel the cause of his pain from his body. There was panic and fear in his swirling green gaze, and whatever pain he felt was so excruciating that he let out another agonizing shriek. Erik didn’t know what to do, but before he could run for help Ariyan’s bloodied hand grabbed his wrist. His mate screamed again and again, his body arching on bed as he groaned and grunted through clenched teeth. 

Erik would never forget what happened next. The impossibly small, barely formed body of his child slid from Ariyan’s body. Erik’s heart seized, his knees buckling and sending him straight to the floor. Ariyan continued to scream, his slight frame writhing in pain on the blood soaked sheets. Without thought, Erik reached out and lifted the baby from the bed. It was so tiny it fit in the palm of his hand. He stared down at his child, amazed at how peaceful it looked despite the chaos surrounding them. Anatoly burst into the room then, stopping dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on the horrific scene. 

“Help us,” Erik said, his voice so empty and hollow it sounded entirely foreign. “Please,” he begged, holding up his child’s lifeless frame to Anatoly. “Help us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia [](http://tinypic.com?ref=25jd06x)  
> 


	20. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Depictions of explicit violence and disturbing imagery.

For all his planning, and nagging, and mental and physical exhaustion, the ball turned out better than anything Ariyan could have imagined. After he and Erik waltzed around the great hall, they prepared themselves for the dancers. Originally when Ariyan had read about the Kampasdans, he was not certain if anyone still practiced the ancient ritual, but once he’d spoken to Frey, the beta informed him that while the dance had been modified through the years, the movements were still an integral part of the training every beta and alpha received. From there, it was just a matter of coordinating the performance.

It was a success. More than a success by the look on Amelia and Erik’s faces. The woman was impressed, and not just by the warriors who moved with precision and grace, but by the strong and steady heart beat of the pack. No man, woman or child took their gaze away from the dancers. Ariyan could see the gratitude, and exaltation on every face. They were savages by nature, but oh so unified by their culture and customs. And yes, no one, not even King Phillip himself, could refute their primitive way of life, but Ariyan had long since embraced the simplicity of the Winter Islands.

“Lord Erik,” Amelia said. “If I may, I should like to address your people before I retire for the evening.” Ariyan could physically see Erik stiffen. The alpha glanced at Ariyan with only his eyes, before turning back toward the princess.  
  
“I promise to behave,” she said. “I wish only to thank you and your pack for giving me such an amazing experience.” Ariyan wasn’t sure he truly believed Amelia, but he also knew better to refuse the woman’s request. It would be considered offensive, and more importantly, inhospitable.

Erik, still frowning, nodded once. Before they made their way towards the dais, he reached out his arm for Ariyan to take, and together they escorted the princess to the front. Erik called the room to attention, the excitement and chatter dying almost instantly. Ariyan just stared in muted awe. From the beginning, he had known that this man was the leader of a pack. It oozed from every ounce of his then, naked body. But even fully clothed, in black leather and suede, Erik had a voice that commanded the room. Shocked people to attention. And he didn’t need to bark, or growl, or even bare his fangs. His presence was enough. The pack fell in line, out of respect and duty for the man they knew was chosen to lead them.

‘And this pup will be the same…’ Ariyan thought, smiling to himself.

“Greetings men and women of the Winter Islands!” Amelia shouted, smiling out at the crowd as they bellowed a greeting back. “I bring offerings of peace and prosperity from Tetta and its king! Once upon a time we were enemies, and though decades of war have sought to tear us apart, you all received me with kindness and generosity, the likes of which I’ve never known. I admit that I came to this place with… preconceived notions of who you and your Alpha are. I came here thinking I would be surrounded by violence and savagery. And for that, I am ashamed.”

Ariyan was listening intently now, wondering whether the princess’ words were genuine. Ariyan knew firsthand that a high born could swayed by the pull of the islands charm, but a royal? A princess?

“There is beauty here; a heritage and history that has not only survived the test of time, but has existed long before Tetta or Karmaria were even born. Thank you for sharing with me the beauty of your culture. Thank you for opening your homes and your lives to me. And, most importantly, thank you for showing me that there are still things in this world worth fighting for. Things as precious and pure as the unborn pup nestled gently in the belly of your lovely Luna.”

Ariyan immediately paled. The words rang through him like a bell, and he could feel his heart pounding.

_Shit…_

He looked toward Amelia first, his eyes shock wide as the consequence of her words settled upon him.

_Shit…_

The princess, finally realizing what she had done, tried to apologize to Erik, but the alpha only raised his hand to silence her. The gasp and whispers hissed through the air. Ariyan sat with his eyes still wide, his chest heaving as he felt the prickle of fear roll over his skin.

_Shit._

Erik wasn’t talking, which wasn’t exactly peculiar, but he also wasn’t looking at Ariyan, and that terrified him. Suddenly Ariyan began to question his own reasoning in keeping the pregnancy a secret from his mate. Yes, it was true that Erik would have probably ordered him to take it easy, and reduced his workload, but Ariyan could also admit that he’d overdone it these last few weeks. His feet were sore from running, his sleep schedule was near non-existent, and if it weren’t for Nan, he probably would be skipping meals too. Would it have been so bad to tell Erik the truth? He couldn’t know whether the ball would have been as grand of a success without his heavy involvement, but was it worth the look his alpha was currently wearing?

But then…Erik did something Ariyan didn’t expect at all. He smiled. And not just the tug of amusement that oftentimes crossed his mate’s lips, but the kind of smile that made Ariyan shiver. The kind that caused him to swoon, and his stomach to clench. A smile so open and uninhibited that made _him_ blush. That he could be the cause of such a magnificent expression. That their child could bring his alpha so much happiness.

Erik fist hit the table, causing the wood to shake, before he pounded his fist to his chest, and raised it into the air. The sound that followed his gesture was fierce and guttural; a mix between a roar, a growl, and a howl. The soldiers in the crowd did the same. The call commingled in their throats, and manifested into a battle cry, equally formidable and joyous.

Ariyan couldn’t contain his emotion then. Tears had already welled in his eyes when he saw Erik’s smile, but now that the pack had begun to cheer, and shout their joy, Ariyan completely surrendered to his exhilaration. Malik had a look of incredulous surprise, while Amelia simply gave him an apologetic smile. For now, he couldn’t care that Amelia had spoiled the moment. He laughed out through the onslaught of tears streaming down his face, and yelped as Erik lifted him into the air so that the pack could salute him as well.

When Erik finally released him, Ariyan was out of breath. His alpha cocooned him in his arms, allowing him to wipe his face, and regain his composure. Through the rest of the evening, the pack continued to celebrate, pouring themselves round after round of fresh round of ale and wine.

Ariyan watched as they all commenced on the dance floor, but he and Erik stayed at the high table with their hands secretly entwined under the table.

Before long, Ariyan felt the gentle tug of his mates hand, leading him out the side entrance of the great hall. The moment they stepped foot outside, Erik swept Ariyan off his feet, and collected him in his arms.

“What are you—” Ariyan huffed out when Erik began to walk. “Lord Erik!” he gasped. “You don’t need to carry me. I’m quite capable of walking.” Erik completely ignored his protest, holding him tighter when he tried to squirm out of his hold. In the end, Ariyan decided obedience was easier than obstinacy. After all, his feet _were_ throbbing.

Despite his complacency, Erik did not say a word the entire time he trekked through the snow. The anxiety Ariyan felt before came rushing back to him at the thought of Erik’s anger. Perhaps, now that they were alone the alpha would scold him for keeping the child a secret. Perhaps Erik’s happiness was fading, and the truth of Ariyan’s deception was rearing its ugly head. Was that why the alpha had rushed them home? Did Erik mean to chastise him?

When they reached home, Erik sat him down, and began to light every furnace in the house. Ariyan followed his mate, wondering how he could apologize for not only keeping the pregnancy a secret, but for sharing that secret with a stranger, before his mate. The more and more Ariyan thought about it, the more of a betrayal it appeared to him. Erik should have been the first to know. Before Nan, and the pack, but especially before Amelia.

“Lord Erik…” Ariyan mumbled, clasping his hands in front of him, and lowering his head submissively.

“What is it?” Erik asked, closing the furnace door and climbing to his feet. Ariyan raised his head then, staring at his mate’s enormity. He once again felt the power that radiated off of Erik.

“I…” Ariyan tried to speak, but was suddenly choked by tears. “I’m sorry, My Lord,” Ariyan whispered. “I should have told you the moment I found out. I was worried you would forbid me from working with Frey on the ball. Tonight, was important to the negotiations with Tetta. I wanted to make sure Princess Amelia understood that there is more to these lands than bitter cold, and more to the pack than savagery. In my haste to appeal to her sympathy, I revealed something I should not have. I should have told you, My Lord. You should have been the _first_ to know.” Ariyan shook his head, sniffing, but the tears fell with every word he spoke.

“Tonight, was indeed important, My Lord, but _nothing_ is more important than this pup. I’m sorry I kept this from you. I pray that you can forgive me.” His teary green eyes, met the stark blue, and to his relief, and surprise, Erik did not scold him. The alpha raised his hand, cupping his face, and wiping the tears from his flushed cheeks.

“What’s done is done.” Erik said simply. Ariyan shuddered as Erik leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “And it does not take away from the joy I feel.”

Ariyan released his trepidation with a sigh, and followed Erik as he led him to the center of the room. Then his mate stripped him bare. Ariyan’s pale skin reflected like snow against the orange flames, accented only by the flush of red through his complexion. Ariyan couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as Erik stared at him with that powerful gaze. The action of undressing him was indeed erotic, but there was more than lust in Erik’s eyes.

There was…reverence.

The man kneeled before him as though he were a king to worship, staring up at him and gently caressed his belly. Ariyan swallowed as Erik’s hands trailed the faint line forming on his stomach. He let out a breath when Erik peered up at him. But this time, Ariyan did not avoid his gaze.

“You are of the islands now,” Erik said, looking up at his beloved. He pressed his palm to Ariyan’s belly. “You carry the seed of our most ancient bloodline, and whether or not this child is the heir, does not diminish the value of this gift you will bestow upon the pack. Worry no more, little wolf. There is not a man, woman, or child who would deny you the respect and devotion you are owed.” Ariyan reached down and clasped his own hand over Erik’s then, squeezing the alphas hand. The heart pounding fear he’d felt earlier, was nothing like this poignant affirmation. A knot so thick formed in Ariyan’s throat that he could barely breathe through his renewed sobs.

“You are Karmarian no longer, and the ties between you and Aaron McAlister no longer bind you to the dishonor of his name. You are ours now, Ariyan of Blackwater. But above all others, you are mine.”

Ariyan sniffed before he let out a shuddering whimper. He kneeled with Erik, and gave his mate the chaste kiss he wanted to give him at the ball. Now that they were alone Ariyan could show his lover the utmost affection and devotion he deserved.

“I am proud to be yours,” he whispered against Erik’s lips. It was the truth, though he didn’t know when it had become so.

“Thank you, Erik…” It was the first time Ariyan had said his mate’s name without the heat of sex urging him to do so. But Erik had called him, ‘his’. Had accepted him as one of his people. Had accepted as his mate. There could no longer be titles between them.  
  
No. It wasn’t a love match, and never would be, but Erik was his alpha… his mate... his lover and the father of his pup. And even as Ariyan acknowledged the gap that still existed between he and Erik, he also acknowledged that there was more between them than a bond of obligation.

Ariyan rubbed his cheek against his mate’s chest, inhaling the scent wafting from him. He wanted Erik to scent him, but didn’t quite have the courage to ask him aloud. Thankfully, Erik understood his desire.

He raised from his knees, and lifted Ariyan up off the floor, carrying him to their bedroom. Erik placed Ariyan on the bed first, before climbing in next to him. Without uttering a word, the alpha grabbed Ariyan’s wrist, and pulled him flush against his chest. He held Ariyan, rubbing his cheek against the omegas neck and ear, placing soft, wet kissing along his jaw and throat. Erik coated Ariyan’s hair with his thick fragrance, grunting when Ariyan licked his neck playfully. The smell of Erik was more intoxicating than spiced wine. A heady scent of aged pine, freshly melted steel and sea salt.

Ariyan melted, lolling his head back and showing Erik the claim bite on his neck. A sign of complete submission. Erik nosed the bite, kissing the patch of notched skin. Any mark that Ariyan made would eventually fade on his lover’s skin. But this bite would last forever. Tying them together till death parted them.

Once Ariyan was satisfactorily marked, Erik held Ariyan once more. He wrapped his arm around his waist, and caressed the emerging bump on his stomach.

*

Ariyan couldn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke to the feel of a hand creeping up his smooth thigh.

“Hmm…” Ariyan sweetly moaned, sighing as he felt a rough hand wrap around his small length. Hot, wet, kisses sparked along his shoulder, and he raised his head, whining as he felt the scrape of sharp fangs across his shoulder blade. A whoosh of heat crept up his spine, and he could feel his cock tightening with the rush of blood to his member, along with the feel of dampness between his thighs. Surprisingly, Ariayn did not feel the usual ache accompanied with his arousal. Instead, he felt full, and stuffed to the brim. And then, as the stroking continued, he heard Erik grunt and thrust up into him.

"Haah!” Ariyan let out a strangled cry, clenching his jaw and hissing as he relaxed around Erik's thick girth. Erik slowed his assault, his grip tightening on Ariyan’s hips as he thrust up deeper into the omegas wet heat. Ariyan raised his head back to rest against Erik’s chest, craning his head upwards so that his mate could kiss him. Erik’s free hand teased him, fondling his rounding small breast and tweaking his perky pink nipples.  
  
The simultaneous pleasure was too much. And he came in a rush, mumbling Erik’s name. Erik didn’t let up his rhythm. Instead, the sight of Ariyan’s climax seemed to spur him on, and he yanked a chunk of Ariyan’s hair, sinking his fangs into his shoulder. Ariyan was the picture of an omega in submission as Erik took him; his alphas fangs embedded skin deep to hold him like a thwarted prey, his jugular exposed for an easy kill, his ass perched, and his hole wet and open, his entire body drenched in Erik’s oppressive scent. He was Erik’s to kiss, and caress, and to nuzzle, but he was also Erik’s, to use, and to fuck, and to dominante completely. And yet… even as Erik owned him, Ariyan couldn’t deny that there was a difference between respect, and adoration. Between submission, and devotion. Between a careless rut, and sex. And most importantly...between amiability… and love.

***

Ariyan sat on a flat boulder, facing the hills that led to the Blackwood forest. Amelia and Malik were sparring together, something that was proving incredibly amusing to Ariyan. The young omega wasn’t bad with a sword, having had some training with his father and Frey, but he did not come close to meeting the princess’ level of swordsmanship. According to Erik she had almost bested Utgar on the training grounds several days ago.

Nevertheless, the woman took her time with Malik, showing him the proper form and fixing his stance. Ariyan watched as they stepped through the light layer of snow, swords clanking and vibrating against one another’s. Malik was clearly enjoying the sport. Smiling each time he managed to block one of Amelia’s blows. When they finally stopped, Malik came toward Ariyan, heaving lightly and his face gleaming with sweat.

“For the gods sake, Malik.” Ariyan stood up and handed him the cloak he’d discarded. Malik chuckled lightly before he drove the sword into the earth. The hilt of the sword was like that of the hilt on the dagger he’d stolen from the shop of Thira. The design was so similar Ariyan absently raised his hand up to fumble the chain from around his neck. Malik let out a deep breath before he raised up his vest, wiping his face with the tail of his shirt.

“Sparring is sweaty work.”

“Indeed,” Amelia replied. She chuckled as Malik then raised his top, exposing his bare chest in the frigid air.

“Put your shirt down, Malik,” Ariyan chastised. “Someone might see you.”

“Why does it matter if someone sees him?” Amelia asked. “The men at the training field sparred shirtless the entire time.”

“The men at the training fields, are alphas, My Lady. It is not proper for an omega to walk around shirtless outside of the privacy of their homes.” Ariyan turned to Malik. “Besides, it’s freezing out here. You’ll catch your death.” Malik rolled his eyes, but didn’t fight when Ariyan wrapped the cloak around him. Ariyan glanced at the sword buried in the earth before he caught Amelia’s steady gaze on him.

“Your sword is very beautiful,” Ariyan told her, admiring the intricate dragon scale design. Gold gleamed against the suns rays, glaring against the white snow.

“Thank you.” She yanked the sword from the dirt. “I’d offer to let you hold it, but I wouldn’t want Lord Erik to be cross with me.” She chuckled. Erik had walked in on the princess offering to let him hold her sword, and Erik immediately forbid it. When she questioned him, Erik simply said that /he/ was Ariyan’s sword, and there was no need for him to sully his hands with such a thing.

“I would never put you, or myself, in a position of censure,” Ariyan assured.

“I never imagined you would.” She chuckled sheathing her sword. “/You/ are quite prudent where propriety is concerned, Lord Ariyan.”

“Does that surprise you?” Ariyan asked.

“Not particularly.” Amelia smiled at him amused. “You are every bit as regal and chaste as a Luna ought to be.”

“Thank you for the compliment, My Lady.”

“However,” she went on to say. “I do not believe you are as unassuming as you appear to be.”

“I have never presented myself as anything other than what I am,” he answered. “Although I am from Karmaria, I grew up in a provincial territory, South of Thira. My father was a man of the court, but my mother was a Southern woman. She was strict in her rearing, and coarse in her discipline.”

“It is less in your nature, and more in your disposition, Lord Ariyan. There is a quiet strength within you. And it is for that reason, that the image of you with a sword makes me tingle.”

Ariyan blushed lightly, but didn’t bother to answer her. The woman began her trek up the side of the mountain, with Malik and Ariyan on her heels.

“Tell me, Lord Ariyan,” the woman said after some time. “Do you think it ‘improper’ for an omega to wield a sword?” Ariyan stared at the sword on her hip as he continued to walk.

“I wouldn’t presume to know what is proper in Tetta. All peoples have their own customs, traditions and laws. In Gaitland, as here in the Winter Islands, omegas are not raised to be the fearsome warrior you are, My Lady,” Ariyan answered diplomatically. “Nevertheless, I wonder how many battles your sword has seen. How many men its killed. How many wars its won, for Tetta.” Ariyan shook his head.  “I would not want to hold or use something that kills so many.”

“I think Lord Erik and I can both agree that some wars are necessary.”

“'I’m aware that sometimes war is necessary, but not all wars are just. And not all deaths are warranted...or deserved,” he added. Surprisingly, his first thought was not of Austin, but of the people his father had killed. The lives that had been stolen as a result of Aaron’s callous greed.

“Death and war.” The woman stopped in her tracks, turning back to Ariyan and blowing out a smoky breath. “They are just another part of life, Lord Ariyan.”

“Indeed.” Ariyan nodded. “But as Erik has informed you, I am not as intimate with war and death as you are, My Lady.” A slow smile crept up to Amelia’s eyes. She conceded to Ariyan’s point, and continued up the peak.

“During my time here on the Island, I’ve found myself often thinking that Lord Erik is very different from alphas I’ve met before.” She paused. “But then, I see him with you, Lord Ariyan, and it becomes alarmingly obvious to me that he is indeed an alpha. In every sense of the word.”

“Is Lord Erik so different with me, My Lady?” Ariyan feigned his surprise. He did know in fact that Lord Erik showed him preferential treatment, but nothing that could be perceived as improper between mated wolves.

“Mm… You, Lord Ariyan, are bound to a beast. One who has a frighteningly possessive way of looking at you. So hungry, and terrifying that I, initially, feared his intentions for you. And yet… someone as powerful as he, touches you with such gentleness, and coddles you like a child. One would think you have glass for bones the way he fawns over you.” The woman smirked. “Though I highly doubt you would be able to take Erik’s rut if that were the case.”

Malik chose that moment to let out a snort, and Ariyan glared at him through his blush.

“Still,” the woman continued, unfazed by Ariyan’s discomfit. “You are the only crack in that stone exterior.”

“I’m not sure if that’s meant to be a compliment, My Lady.”

“Nor am I,” the woman confessed. They did not speak until they returned to her quarters. The princess thanked them for “entertaining” her for the afternoon.

“It was a pleasure.” Ariyan bowed to her. “I hope that we can do it again soon.”

“Indeed.” Amelia nodded. “Malik has agreed to take me to the beach to see the icebreakers tomorrow, you should join us.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Ariyan shook his head. “I’m meeting with the healer tomorrow to make sure everything’s okay with the baby.”

“Oh?” The woman’s eyes went wide. “That would probably prove to be a lot more fascinating than the ice breakers.” She turned to Malik. “Should we forgo our plans and accompany Lord Ariyan?” Ariyan blinked before he turned toward Malik with a look so sharp it would rival Amelia’s sword.

“I think not, My Lady,” Malik replied with a light chuckle. “I’ve seen breeding wolves being examined, it’s quite dull to watch.”

“Ah, well then.” She shrugged. “There’s always the baths!”

“The baths, My Lady?”

“Malik agreed to take me to the baths as well. I do hope you’ll be joining us.” Ariyan glanced at Malik, wondering what the younger man was thinking. The baths were no place for an outsider of royal blood. Nonetheless, Ariyan could see clearly how fickle and imposing the princess could be. By the way she invited herself to his appointment with Anatoly, Malik would be hard pressed to refuse her a visit to the baths.

“If you all tell me what day you’re going, I’ll do my best to join you,” Ariyan noncommittedly answered. He was, once again, not sure if he liked Princess Amelia. Her company was tiresome, and her impulsive nature did not compliment Ariyan’s reserved demeanor.

“Why not tonight?” she asked him. “I’ve no plans this evening.”

“We’ve already missed the time for the baths for omegas, My Lady.”

“Lord Erik told me that the baths were open.”

“They are open, but after dusk is when the alphas and betas usually attend. I suppose you could go at night, but I wouldn’t recommend it. The temperature drops significantly in the evenings. You’d be sick with fever by the morning.”

“No.” Amelia shook her head. “I don’t think I’ll wait till tonight. I’ll go this evening.”

“But, My Lady—” Ariyan interjected.

“Alphas don’t scare me, nor do they intimidate me. If the baths are open, then there’s no reason I shouldn’t be able to join them, right?”

Ariyan pressed his lips together. He wanted to refute her, but technically she was correct. There were no _posted_ bathing times. The baths were open to all, but like the unspoken hierarchy, everyone knew and abided to the rules of the baths.

“And you, Malik? Will you join me?” Malik looked as if he wanted to immediately say yes, but Ariyan spoke on his behalf.

“Princess Amelia,” he said hurriedly. “I would never want to challenge your judgement, but Malik is currently at a pivotal point in his life. He has a handful of suitable alphas currently vying for his hand.” Ariyan bowed his head. “Forgive my impudence, but I do not think that his attendance at the baths this evening would be appropriate in any capacity.”

It was Amelia’s turn to blink now. “I see.” The woman nodded, smiling solemnly. “Do forgive my posturing, Lord Ariyan. I sometimes forget that we don’t all adhere to the same standards of propriety.”

She turned toward Malik with a cheeky smile. “Young Malik, I would not want to impede your “suitable” prospects for marriage. I will be heading to the baths this evening. If you care to join me, you’re more than welcome.” With that, she gave her hurried farewells, and disappeared into the home etched into the mountainside.

The moment Amelia’s front door closed Malik rounded on Ariyan.

“A pivotal moment in his life?” Malik questioned. “The last time I checked, you were the one having the pup! Not me!”

“As your unofficial chaperone, you are my responsibility. Although you are eighteen years old, you are unmated. Fortunately, there are still those who find you desirable. A _select_ few, I might add.” He glared at Malik. “And after your stunt at the ball, you can be sure the list is dwindling.”

“You’re the one who told me to go to the ball.”

“ _I_ advised you to go alone. Not on the arm of another omega,” he corrected. “That withstanding, I personally don’t care that you attended the ball with Amelia. You are your own man, and up until now, you’ve conducted yourself in a manor fitting of young, albeit rambunctious, omega. This, however, I cannot condone.  You are on a slippery slope, Malik. An alpha can only tolerate so much before the thread unravels and he breaks free.”

“Good.” Malik sniffed and raised his head. “I’d rather them all break free. I’d rather them all lose interest and leave me be!”

“Why so you can make yourself available to Utgar?” Ariyan asked. Malik clenched his jaw, but didn’t refute him. “Do you think Utgar wants an omega who parades around the dance floor with an omega, and traipses into the baths with half naked alphas?!”

“To hell with Utgar!” Malik waved his hand in the same lofty way Amelia often did. “He’s made his choice clear, and it isn’t me. The alphas who are interested in me desire me for nothing more than my body and lineage. They don’t know me, nor do they care for my well being. Why should I have to act modest to appease their alpha sensibilities?”

“Because whether you like it or not, one of them _will_ be your mate.”

“Not if I can help it.” Malik smirked.

Ariyan narrowed his eyes. “Lord Erik and Frey will see you mated regardless of your wishes. Don’t ruin your chances of finding a suitable partner for Princess Amelia’s silly whims!”

“If my “suitable” partners find me “unsuitable” for going to the baths, then good riddance.” Malik bowed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, My Lord.”

Malik then turned and walked away with the same briskness that Amelia had, without the fancy niceties. Ariyan let out a deep sigh, shaking his head as he watched Malik saunter off. It was true that he was Malik’s unofficial chaperone, but he had no say over the boy’s actions. By law, Malik was of age, and unless Ariyan told Frey, or Erik, there was really nothing he could do to prevent Malik from going to the baths with Amelia.

In addition to that, it was just as Amelia had said, the baths were open to all. Unspoken rules held no bearing where technicalities were concerned. All Ariyan could do is pray that both Amelia and Malik changed their minds. However, in his gut Ariyan knew the chances were slim.

***

“Growing quite nicely,” Anatoly said, pressing the side of Ariyan’s abdomen.

“I feel like I’m growing by the day.”

“Technically you are,” Anatoly nodded. “And so is your pup.”

“How long do I have before I can feel the pup move?”

“A few more weeks. It varies for each breeding wolf. But I suspect you should be able to hear the heartbeat any day now.”

“Really?”

“You’ll have to rely on your wolf’s senses for a bit, but yes.”

“Will you be able to tell if it’s a boy or girl?” Ariyan asked hopefully.

Anatoly smiled knowingly before he chuckled. “We’ll be able to get a better picture of what’s happening inside based on the heartbeat. A distressed pup will have an excessively high heart rate, or a dangerously low one. It’s important you stay in tune with the pup at all times. As for the sex of the baby, there are wives tales that say higher than average heart beats mean girls, and lower mean boys. But we won’t be able to tell officially until the little one is born.”

Ariyan pouted slightly, but Anatoly patted his hand encouragingly. “Fear not, My Lord. You are in prime breeding age. If this is not Lord Erik’s heir, I’m sure he will come soon afterwards.”

“One can only hope,” Ariyan answered truthfully. He never thought he could be excited about having Erik’s pup, his heir even, but here he was, tingling from the thought of more children after this one. A knock on the door drew his attention, and he called for whomever it was to come in. When the door opened, a sheepish looking Malik stood before him.

Ariyan said nothing to the omega, waiting for Malik to speak first.

“Did I come at a bad time?” he asked Anatoly, gesturing to Ariyan’s stomach.

“No. I was just finishing up.” The healer stood, grabbing his bag, and smarting himself before he bowed . “Lord Ariyan, I’ll see you next week.”

“Thank you, Anatoly.”

“Please. It is a privilege to assist. And hopefully I’ll be able to help with the birth.”

“But of course,” Ariyan replied with a frown. “You are the only one I’d let near me.” The healer smiled, and bowed once more, bidding farewell to Malik. When the door closed again, Malik stepped toward Ariyan, holding his hands in front of his waist, and his head low in submission.

“I suppose you’ve come here for a reason other than to look pitiful,” Ariyan finally said to the omega. Malik’s lip twitched, but he only nodded. “Might this have something to do with you and Princess Amelia’s excursion last night?”

“I came to apologize to you,” Malik whispered. “I should never have gone to the baths with Amelia.”

“No. You shouldn’t have.” Ariyan raised up on the bed and covered his stomach. “You not only put your reputation on the line, you put _mine_ on the line as well! Do you understand the position you’ve put me in with Erik? The position you’ve put _Erik_ in with the pack?”

The backlash was swift and resounding. Not only were the mates of the alphas and betas livid, but the Malik’s suitors were enraged.

“I’m sorry.” Malik folded into himself. “I told Lord Erik you had nothing to do with it. I told him that I acted on my own.”

“I’ve always stood up for you, Malik. Even when we weren’t speaking, I’ve always maintained your right to choose your future. I hesitated to tell Erik what you were planning because I’d hoped that you would change your mind. I’d hoped that your integrity was worth more to you than Princess Amelia’s nonsensical fancies. Imagine how shocked and disappointed I was when I realized how wrong I was.”

“I’m sorry, Lord Ariyan,” Malik sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t intend to disappoint anyone. I just— I just don't want to marry a man who looks at me like a prize to be won. What do I have to look forward to in this union?” Malik shook his head not waiting for Ariyan’s response. “Nothing. I’ll be the mate of a fine respectable alpha, and that will be all.”

“I sympathize with you, Malik. I above all know what a marriage of obligation feels like. But what happened yesterday did nothing to prove your point. On the contrary, it made you look like a rebellious and naive child. And for what exactly? Was seeing alphas in the nude even worth your reputation?”

“No,” Malik said quietly. “It was a nightmare. The moment we entered every eye was on us.”

“Naturally.”

“They all jeered and shouted utter crudeness. Some of the really gross ones asked us to join them, and then when we were _in_ the baths, several of them tried to join _us._ ”

“Well…” Ariyan said caustically. “It _is_ an open bath. Open to all. Including alphas who see a young omega foolish enough to go to the baths during the alphas bathing time.”

“I just wanted to see what the fuss was about. I didn’t realize that they would be so—so—”

“So vulgar? So disgusting? So unashamedly guileless in their desire to fuck you?” Malik lowered his head again, but this time Ariyan could see tears streaming down his face. Ariyan couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy. He was so young. So young and so terribly reckless.

Ariyan slid his legs up on the bed, making room for Malik. “Sit,” Ariyan told him. He would never allow another to sit on the same bed he shared with his mate, which is why he chose to see Anatoly in Erik’s mother’s room.

“Why did you go with Princess Amelia to the baths? You had to know it wouldn’t end well.”

“Because I don’t want to be pawned off to the alpha of my brother and Lord Erik’s choosing,” Malik mumbled.

“So you sabotage your chances of possibly _choosing_ the alpha you want?” Malik frowned at him, and Ariyan explained further. He told Malik about he and Lord Erik’s conversation before the ball. How Erik had agreed to see how the event went, and to potentially allow Malik to go unmarried so he could wait for Utgar. Unfortunately, Malik had not only come to the ball with Amelia, he also made a show of it. Malik’s trip to the baths would likely be the last straw. Ariyan had some sway over his mate, but not enough to undo the damage Malik had done over the past few days.

“I’m such a fool.” Malik shook his head. “You should have seen the way Utgar was looking at me.” Malik began to tear up again. “All the other men were horny dogs, but him, he was furious.”

“I would imagine seeing the omega he desires dressed half naked in the public baths probably didn’t sit very well with Utgar.”

“As if he has room to talk!” Malik scoffed. “He’s fucked every whore on the Island.”

“There is a difference between a whore, and a mate,” Ariyan patiently replied. “Be grateful he did not jeer at you as the others did. It means he actually cares.”

“But not enough to claim me.”

Ariyan frowned before he reached out and squeezed Malik’s hand. “I hate to admit this, but it seems Erik is right about Utgar. I think that he may be too young to fully understand his own emotions.”

“Well I’m certainly not going to wait for him to figure them out,” Malik declared. “And I’m not going to let your mate, _or_ my brother marry me off.”

“As I’ve said before, Malik. You have no choice. Your stunt with Princess Amelia has only fortified their initial argument. One that I am now inclined to agree with.”

“Which is?”

“That you are much too reckless and too young to be left unattended.” Ariyan sounded like an alpha, and he knew it, but it was the truth. Better that Malik be mated before he could do any more damage to his reputation, was Ariyan’s thought process.

“Well then perhaps I should go somewhere where young and reckless omegas are appreciated,” Malik then said. Ariyan waited for the boy to explain his words. When he didn’t, Ariyan probed him.

“Where would you go?”

“Before my dear brother forbid me to be alone with her, Princess Amelia offered to take me with her to Tetta,” Malik explained.

“ _Leave_ the Island?” Ariyan stared incredulous.

“Why not? There’s nothing for me here. As you’ve said, I ruined my prospects with any respectable alpha. Utgar’s never going to claim me, especially after yesterday.”

“But this is your home…” Ariyan continued to stare. “Your pack. Your family. Your history. How could you throw that all away to follow behind a woman who thought you a savage less than a week ago?”

“Princess Amelia is not a bad person,” Malik replied with a shrug. “And though she has her prejudices, she’s also very malleable to change. You yourself said that you thought Lord Erik was a savage when you first met him. Why is she any different?”

Ariyan wanted to point out that the circumstances around he and Erik’s meeting, were not as amiable as Malik’s and Amelia’s, but Ariyan refused to speak about the past. There was nothing for him there; nothing but heartache, ridicule and pain. The harder he clung to the memories of Austin and his father, the deeper they cut into him. The more he lamented over the loss of his mothers and sisters, the more he longed for them.

The future however, held endless possibilities for them. And while Ariyan didn’t have ideas of love between he and Erik, he did have an assurance of something more. That ‘more’ was enough. More than enough. More than he’d ever felt for Rolf. More than he ever felt about any other alpha….

And so, Ariyan made a promise to himself, and a promise to the pup inside his belly. Ariyan was going to put the past behind them, and look to the future. If not for the sake of his stability in the looming storm, then for the sake of his child’s happiness.

“Amelia is not a bad person, Malik, I would never argue as such. But she has no care for anyone, but herself. She rarely considers anyone else’s feelings or thoughts, but her own, and she is as capricious as they come. What will you do when the novelty of your presence in her life wears?”

“I am not as helpless as you presume, Lord Ariyan. I am literate enough to get by, and I can work in a shop in Tetta just as easily as here on the Islands. Perhaps I can forgo my “savage ways” and learn to live amongst the royals. Hell, I might even make garments for King Phillip himself.” The boy gave Ariyan a wink and a smug smile. Ariyan couldn’t help but smile back at him. As worried as he was for Malik, he couldn’t deny the boys charisma. When he considered this, along with Malik’s brilliant stitching and embroidery techniques, the idea of Malik thriving in Tetta was more than plausible.

“I assume it will be difficult to live in another country. And although I will miss the island, I won’t be sad to forget the last few days.”

“And Utgar…” Ariyan questioned him. “Will you forget him just as easily?”

Malik stared at Ariyan solemnly before he shook his head. “Utgar is his own man, My Lord. As much as I love him, I can’t force him to claim me.”

“No…” Ariyan pressed his lips together. “I suppose not.” Malik couldn’t wait for Utgar all his life, and if he had an opportunity to be happy, then he supposed the boy should take it. One thing was certain, Ariyan knew that all around him things were changing. Malik was going to Tetta, Erik and Amelia were negotiating the terms of the alliance, and he…he was having a baby.

***

Ariyan stood in front of the mirror, brushing his hair, and humming to himself as he dressed for the day. He had promised Malik several days ago that he would go with him to the beach. Although Malik and Amelia had originally planned to go together, Frey forbid the omega from being alone with Princess Amelia. As a result, Malik needed someone to accompany him, and since Ariyan had never seen the beach or the ice breakers, and Malik _begged_ him to come along, Ariyan eventually agreed. Now they just needed to get Erik’s permission. Something easier said than done.

Since Erik found out about the baby, the alpha was  more steadfast in his care for Ariyan. He wanted Ariyan to make sure he was home to eat every meal. He no longer wanted Ariyan out in the evenings, and if he absolutely needed something after dark, he was to send someone on his behalf. Erik was also more generous in his affections lately. He palmed Ariyan’s belly at every opportunity, and each night he’d strip Ariyan naked, and scent him.

There was truth to Amelia’s claims about Erik’s nature. Ariyan could feel it when Erik made love to him; passionate, needy and possessive. In the way his mate held the small of his back when they walked, and the strength that he held him with when he took his hand. But Erik was more protective of him now than he’d ever been.

For Ariyan’s part, he couldn’t say he minded the extra attention. Although he was only a few months pregnant, he already craved Erik’s presence. He had to train himself not to pout when Erik left their bed in the morning, and fight the urge to melt into Erik’s embrace when he arrived home every night.

Ariyan turned toward the door when he heard it open, and Erik stood in the frame, letting him know Malik had arrived.

“I’ll be right out.” He smiled and continued to brush his lush hair. The after bath robe he wore covered him from head to toe, but it was a lot more fitting than the fur he usually donned around the house.

Ariyan caught Erik’s stare, and he turned toward his mate raising his blond brow. Erik smirked before he closed the behind him, stepping past Ariyan, and toward their bed.

“Is there something wrong, My Lord?” Ariyan asked, his brow puckering as Erik sat down on the bed. Erik shook his head, assuring him that all was well, and that he should hurry getting ready so as not to keep Malik waiting. Ariyan nodded slowly, turning back toward the full-length mirror, and brushing his hair. He hadn’t cut his silvery locks since he left Gaitland over seven months ago, and now it reached past his breast and very near the swell of his belly.

With each stroke of the brush, Ariyan couldn’t help but notice Erik’s gaze. Unblinking ice blue eyes locked on him as he untied the robe from around his waist. Ariyan couldn’t help but blush as he bent to retrieve his undergarments, and slide them up over his thickening thighs, hips and ass.

All the while Erik just watched, a small smile at the corner of his lips. Ariyan couldn’t say why, but the thought of his mate looking at him this way, made his skin tingle all over.

As he reached to grab his jacket, Erik stood without a word, wrapped his arms around Ariyan, and pulled him into a firm kiss.

“Hngh…” the kiss was sudden and hard, the kind that had Ariyan thinking he was about to be stripped of the clothes he very meticulously layered. Instead, Erik only guided his hand to Ariyan’s pert ass, squeezing and massaging through his fitted pants. Ariyan clutched Erik’s biceps, dragging him closer, and Erik grunted, breathing new life into the kiss. Tongues flicked hungrily, and fangs descended, nipping his lips teasingly. Ariyan could feel Erik’s erection digging into his thigh.

“E—Erik…” Ariyan huffed out.

By the time their lips parted, Ariyan was trembling and clawing at Erik’s pants, aching to be filled. Ariyan leaned in once more to kiss Erik, but this time his alpha pulled away with a teasing smirk. He reminded Ariyan that Malik was waiting for him in the parlor, and that it wasn’t polite to keep his guest waiting.

“I was trying to get dressed, but—” Erik cut off his excuse with a kiss. “You’re the one who made me—” Erik kissed him again, this time laughing when Ariyan whined in exasperation.

“You truly are a demon.” Ariyan pouted. Erik chuckled darkly, promising him that he would sate _both_ their desire when he returned home from the mines. Ariyan grudgingly agreed, and followed the lord out in to the parlor where Malik sat waiting.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Ariyan rushed to say.

“No worries.” Malik tossed aside the book he was pretending to read. He stood and hurried to Ariyan’s side, gripping the point of his elbow.

“What did he say?” Malik asked in a hushed voice.

“Say?” Ariyan frowned. “About what?”

“About the ice breakers,” Malik replied impatiently. “Did you forget?”

“Oh, no.” Ariyan shook his head. “I didn’t ask him yet.” At that moment Erik came behind him, and asked “ _what”_ Ariyan “hadn’t asked him yet”. Ariyan froze like an arrow struck deer, but thankfully Malik was there to step in.

“We want to take a sleigh to go see the ice breakers, My Lord,” Malik told Erik. His long and thin frame eclipsed Ariyan’s smaller one.  
  
“I’ve asked Frey, and he’s given me permission to go.” Ariyan peeked at Erik from behind Malik’s shoulder. The lord contemplated Malik’s words silently, before he reached up and stroked his beard. Ariyan could tell he was considering it, but judging by his expression, he had reservations.

Sure enough, he questioned them venturing out alone in the dead of winter.

“I promise to take care of him, Lord Erik,” Malik pleaded. “And we won’t go any farther than the dunes, I swear!”

“And Frey has arranged an escort, so we won’t be alone. If we leave within the hour we’ll be back before you and Princess Amelia come back from the mines.”

“And—and—” Malik added frantically. “I made lunch, so Lord Ariyan will be able to eat something while we’re out, just in case he gets hungry.”

Erik grunted in response to their reasoning, but the alpha still didn’t give them permission to go.

“And we’ll be extra careful, won’t we Malik?”

“Goodness yes,” Malik exclaimed. “We’ll be sooooo careful, Lord Alpha!” The omega smiled sweetly.

“I know you will,” Erik replied, “but winter is upon us, and every minute the air grows colder. Considering the Luna is with child, it’s not a good idea to have him so far from the warmth of our home.”

Ariyan interjected then, taking hold of Erik’s arm and staring up at him, pitiably. He reached out, caressing the tips of Erik’s fingertips. “If I wait too long, I’ll be too big to go, and they only bring out the ships in the winter. If I miss it them, I’ll have to wait an _entire_ year.”

“We’ll go and come right back,” Malik said. “And I’ll make sure Lord Ariyan stays toasty warm; bundled up under the furs with the biggest foot warmer we can find. Please, Lord Alpha. We’ve been planning this for days!”

“Please, My Lord?” Ariyan smiled hopefully. He could see the moment Erik gave in. The lord’s shoulders lost their tension, and he let out a deep sigh.

“Fine,” Erik conceded, cupping Ariyan’s cheek and brushing a thumb across the gentle, upward slope of the delicate bone. “But do not linger. Go and come right back.”

“Aye.” Ariyan nodded. “We won’t dawdle.” Malik let out a gleeful chuckle, before he headed out to finish preparing the sleigh. The moment the door closed, Ariyan stepped toward Erik to kiss him.

“Thank you, Erik,” Ariyan whispered when as he pulled away.

“Be careful,” Erik said. Ariyan shivered as Erik kissed his forehead. “Don’t let Malik talk you into going passed the dunes.”

“I won’t,” Ariyan assured him. “You have my word.” He gathered his cloak about him, pulling on his hat and gloves. When he reached the door, he paused and turned back toward Erik with a sly grin, “Oh, and be vigilant on your journey with Princess Amelia…but don’t forget about your promise to me, Lord Alpha.”

*

The air was frigid. Ariyan shuffled toward the sleigh with his fur cloak trailing behind him. The snow crunched as his boots indented the fresh layer of flurry.

“Lord Ariyan!” Malik waved him down, his breath smoking in the air as he called to him. The sleigh was all prepared, equipped with the warmers that Malik had promised he’d provide for Ariyan.

“You actually got the warmers,” Ariyan chortled.

“A promise is a promise,” Malik said. “And a man is nothing without his word.”

“How very proper of you,” Ariyan teased.

“I can be a proper omega when the time calls for it.”

“Persuading alphas to get your way being those times, I presume.”

“Naturally. And I had to pull out all the stops to get Frey to agree to let me out of the house.”

“What did you say?”

Malik twisted his face into a pitiful grimace and lowered his head. “ _Lord Ariyan and I have been planning this trip for months, Frey._ ” The boy whimpered as he sniffed fake tears. “ _It’s one thing to punish me, but the Luna shouldn’t be punished for my mistakes._ ” Malik turned toward Ariyan with a sly grin. “Pretty good, huh?”

“I take back what I said about you after all,” Ariyan replied through his incredulous laughter. “You’re not a gentleman, you’re a con.”

“And proud of it.” Malik wriggled his brows.

“May the gods help the alpha who’s caught by your fly trap.”

“As if you’re any better,” the omega exclaimed. “ _Please, My Lord?_ ” Malik imitated Ariyan’s sweet smile. “ _If I miss it them, I’ll have to wait an /entire/ year._ ”

“Which is true!” Ariyan declared. “By the time the ships go out again I’ll be too full to hobble around in the snow.”

“Did you hear me refute you?”

“No…but you implied something unbecoming.”

“Not at all, My Lord. You have the Lord Alpha wrapped around your pinky finger. If anything, I’m envious.” Ariyan pursed his lips and Malik winked. “That withstanding, for a moment, I didn’t think he was going to say yes.”

“Nor did I,” Ariyan admitted. “He’s very protective of the baby.”

“You mean of you.” Ariyan glanced toward Malik, but didn’t speak. “Don’t give me that look.” Malik laughed out. “You came into the parlor so flushed earlier. It makes me wonder… what were you doing in there that whole time?” Malik raised his brow. Ariyan’s face grew instantly red, and he avoided Malik’s eager gaze.

“We were…” Ariyan mumbled. “Talking.”

“Talking?” the boy smirked. “What were you talking about?”

“ _None_ of your business,” Ariyan huffed out. Malik sniggered before he wrapped his arm around Ariyan’s shoulder.

“Details, My Lord. You must tell me. Is the sex better now that you’re pregnant?”

“That’s also none of your business,” Ariyan whispered harshly. “How many times must I tell you that it is not appropriate for an unmated omega to speak about sex so candidly.”

“I don’t need to be mated to see that Lord Erik is smitten.” Malik grinned.

“He’s not…”

“You can deny it all you want, but you two are a love match if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Stop it, Malik,” Ariyan mumbled. More than just embarrassed, Ariyan didn’t like the idea of he and Erik’s relationship being perceived as something more than it was. He’d accepted the pup in his belly, his mate, and his circumstances, but to suggest that there was love between he and Erik was too bold of a claim.

“Your chariot, My Lord.” Malik exaggerated his bow, holding out his hand for Ariyan to enter. Ariyan took Malik’s hand, and settled himself. He fixed the cloak around him so that it covered his legs, and adjusted the foot warmer. Malik stepped in after him, letting the driver know they were ready, when suddenly, Ariyan heard a deep voice call Malik’s name.

When Ariyan turned, he saw a tall man, with long dirty blond hair and a beard. However, unlike most alphas, his beard was cut low and surprisingly polished.

“Greetings, My Lord.” The man bowed. “And congratulations to you, to you and the Lord Alpha. I am overjoyed to welcome another Blackwater.”

“Thank you.” Ariyan smiled and bowed to acknowledge him.

“Is everything okay?” Malik asked. The alpha nodded, and held out a large wicker basket out to Malik. He was shorter than Erik, but not by much, and his arms were as hard and thick as Utgars.

“You forgot this by the stables.” Dag smiled sweetly. Malik took the basket and bowed to thank the young alpha.

“Anything good in there?” Malik chuckled before he nodded once.

“Smoked pork, bread rolls, roasted sprouts and homemade jam spread.”

“It sounds good.”

“It _is_ good.” Malik’s lips twisted into a smug grin. “I made it myself.”

“Well then, I have no doubt it’s delicious.” Dag laughed. “Your cooking got us through those first few months after Da passed. I still haven’t tasted a cake better than the one you made. Thanks, by the way…I really appreciated it.”

“It was nothing.” Malik shook his head. “After my mother died, your mother was always a gem to Frey and me. I know what it’s like to lose a loved one to battle. I’m glad I could bring some comfort to her in her time of need.”

“You were a comfort to both of us…” He braced his hand on the side of the sleigh. “That is…your food…was a comfort to both of us.”

“Right.” Malik nodded slowly, and let out an awkward chuckle.  Ariyan caught Malik’s quick glance back at him, but remained silent, watching to see how Malik planned to maneuver his way out of the alphas intense gaze.

“Well since you two enjoyed my food so much, perhaps I should cook for you all again,” Malik proposed. Dag blinked, clearly shocked by Malik’s offer. Ariyan watched the alpha trying to string together a reply, but Malik beat him to it. “That is, if you’d like. I don’t want to impose—"

“I’d love that!” Dag exclaimed. “Please, it’s no imposition at all.”

“Lovely.” Malik nodded firmly. He stowed the basket and seated himself in the sleigh. “Lord Ariyan and I are on our way to the beach, but when I come back, I’ll see what day is good for you.”

“Looking forward to it.” Dag smiled gain. “You two have fun at the beach.” He stepped away from the sleigh. “And stay safe,” he added.

“We will…” Malik smiled waving the alpha away. The moment Dag turned to walk back toward the stables Malik’s eyes went wide and he turned toward Ariyan.

“Of all the times you choose to be silent you choose now?!”

“What was I supposed to say?”

“Something,” Malik said. “Anything!”

“He _clearly_ wasn’t interested in anything I had to say.” Ariyan snorted.

“Gods that was so awkward.” Malik leaned his head against the edge of the sleigh. “Why? Why did I tell him I would cook for him?”

“Because you wanted to be a kind, decent, person?” Malik gave him a look that said, “absolutely not” and Ariyan laughed.

“Well it’s not that big of an issue, Malik. It’s not like you agreed to let him court you.”

“Yes, but Dag is unmated. And he knows I’m unmated. And if he tells Frey I agreed to cook for him, Frey’s gonna think there’s something, even though there’s nothing.”

“And why is there nothing?”

“What?” Malik turned toward him.

“I mean, the man is obviously interested in you. And he’s unmated. He’s handsome. Polite. Sweet. Very well spoken and—”

“And boring,” Malik filled in.

“ _Not_ what I was going to say.”

“Well that’s what _I’m_ saying. Dag is a nice guy, but he’s not for me.”

“He could be…” Ariyan gave Malik a pointed look. “And if you stopped chasing behind Utgar and Amelia you _might_ be able to see that.”

“Funny. I was just thinking the same thing about you,” Malik murmured.

“Beg pardon?” Ariyan narrowed his gaze.

Malik gave Ariyan a quick glance before he said,  “you’re so hung up on the past…about you and Erik’s circumstances, that you won’t even consider the future you could have.”

“For your information,” Ariyan spat. “I _have_ considered it. After this pup I plan to have more if all the negotiations go through smoothly. I plan to devote my life to Lord Erik. And I plan on living out my life here, with my mate.”

“And yet you refuse to give yourself a chance to love him.” Ariyan didn’t reply, but his gaze slid away. “How can you stand to lecture me about not seeing the alphas in front of me, when you refuse to see one who is wholly devoted to you?”

“Don’t try to change the topic, Malik. This is about your future, not mine.”

“Isn’t it always?” Malik scoffed and shook his head. “You’re quick to concern yourself with my affairs, but when is it ever about you and Lord Erik?” Malik demanded. “When do you ever think about your existence beyond duty and expectation?  When will you recognize _his_ true feelings and intentions?” Malik asked. “More importantly, when will you recognize your own?” The words struck Ariyan so hard he fell silent. He wanted to refute Malik, but he couldn’t. In reality, he hadn’t thought about his existence beyond his duty as the Luna and mate of Lord Erik. His original plan was just to survive, but somewhere, he’d become accustomed to the Island…and the pack…and Erik. He could deny it all he wanted, but the truth was, it had been a long time since longed for home.  
  
As for his feelings, well... they were complicated. It wasn’t just a matter of deciding to love Erik. Loving Erik meant betraying his father, brother, mother, and sisters. Even if he could forgive Erik for killing his father, a man who no one could argue was good, how could he possibly think about loving the man who ended his innocent brother’s life? What had Austin done to deserve Erik’s swift and cruel judgement? And a better question, why was Ariyan required to make such a choice?

The reindeer grunted as the drivers began to secure the reigns. Ariyan felt the sleigh slide as several of the reindeer shifted agitatedly.

Ariyan frowned before he stood, leaning forward to soothingly rub the one closest to him.

“Is everything all right?” he asked the driver.

“Fine, My Lord. Don’t worry. Think the bits tickin’ em’ off.” Ariyan had no idea what a bit was, but he nodded anyway to be polite. “I’m just going to get a new bit. I’ll be right back.” Ariyan nodded once more, about to seat himself, when he caught the shadow of something dark whipping through the pines. Ariyan stared, watching as the shadow grew closer.

“Malik…” Ariyan leaned closer, using his wolf’s senses to lock on the hoary eyes peering back at him. “Do you see--” Ariyan jumped when he heard a loud grunt from one of the reindeer. Before he could brace himself, they bolted, and Ariyan lurched head forward. He braced himself as best as he could, but then the beast began to jump and jerk wildly. Ariyan could hear the drivers trying to calm the reindeer, but they thrashed and kicked, swerving the heavy sleigh behind him.

All at once, he was thrown from the sleigh, collapsing in the snow.

_Badump._

He’d hit the ground hard. He could tell from the throb in his head, and the sudden taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
“Help! Help! We need help!”  
  
There was weight on his chest, like he was stuck under a heavy boulder.  
  
“I can’t lift it by myself. You take one side. I’ll take the other.”  
  
Ariyan tried to move, but his body was stiff and frozen.

_Badump._

His head was swimming, and he fought to open his eyes, blinded by the glaring sun.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

“My Lord, can you hear me?!”

Somewhere, someone was calling his name, but he couldn’t focus on the sound of their voice. Instead he could only hear a heartbeat. Steady and pulsing in his ears. It was low, but it was there. Fast. Hard. Desperate.

“Lord Ariyan!” He managed to open his eyes, and saw Dag above, sweaty faced, and frantic. “My Lord, I need you to stay with my voice okay. Stay with the sound of my voice.” Ariyan nodded weakly, wincing as he moved his stiff neck.

“On three,” the alpha directed the dozens of men surrounding Ariyan. “One. Two. Three.” Finally the weight lifted off his chest, but now the beating began to steadily slow. Ariyan grew panicked, reaching out to grip Dag’s wrist with his bloody hand.

“Erik…” Ariyan whispered, clutching the alpha with his last bit of strength. Ariyan could feel himself slipping under into the blackness. The sound of the heart beat was deadened in Ariyan’s ears. Muffled as though being held under water. “Erik…” he breathed out, clinging to the dampening rhythm.

_Badump._

_Badump._

_Badump._

_Badump._

_Ariyan was standing in the dark forest alone. He could hear the wind whipping through the trees, but instead of the foot of snow, there was emerald green grass under his feet. He stared down, and lifted up the fabric, realizing that he wore a robe instead of a jacket._

_‘I’m in Gaitland,’ Ariyan thought, pacing the length of trees that lined the forest edge. The orange glow of fire caught Ariyan’s attention, and he followed the sign of life. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a rough voice call out._

_~Let me guess,” Erik said, speaking to Aaron. “This is your heir. Am I right?~_

_Ariyan could see the image himself standing some yards away, watching his father and Erik. Panic seized him as he realized he was reliving the memory of his brother’s death._

_Ariyan stared wide eyed, knowing what was coming next, but unable to stop it. The tears clouded his vision, and he gripped the robe where his heart ached. This was just a dream. A memory. It’d been so long since he relived this night, but Malik’s words had stirred something in him. He had asked, “how” to forgive, and this was the result._

_Ariyan watched in horror at the exchange, but as Erik raised his sword, the scene changed. Instead of Austin, defeated and bleeding on his knees, stood a child, curious and wide eyed. Ariyan blinked several times and the child remained.  One with silvery blond hair, almost white as the snow, and a small frame like Ariyan’s. However, his eyes were not the rich green of Gaitland’s Greenland’s…they were a pale and icy blue._

_~He is indeed.” Erik smiled at the boy, walking a slow circle around him. “Actually, he looks a lot like you…~_

_‘No!’ Ariyan raced from the edge of the forest._

_~No wonder you tried so desperately to guard your pack house.~_

_‘Don’t!’ Ariyan’s legs burned, as did the tears in his eyes._

_~This young Alpha represents your future. He is the male who will carry on your legacy and your name sake.~_

_“ERIK!” Ariyan screamed in vain. “STOP!”_

_~He’s your /only/ son,” Erik whispered, looking over the boy’s shoulder and directly into Aaron’s eyes.~_

_The dread swallowed Ariyan up. He rushed toward Erik, trying to stop him from sealing their fate, but the moment he reached his alpha, Erik’s blade slit the child’s throat. Blood gushed from the wound, before the child’s eyes rolled back, and he thudded lifeless to the floor._

_Ariyan stood with his eyes shock wide, trembling with each step he took toward his son’s limp frame. He covered his mouth, howling as he fell to his knees._ _  
_ _  
_ _“No!” Ariyan grabbed his pup in his arms, letting out a piercing shriek. “No! Please!” he cried out. He clung to the white-haired child, screaming through his violent sobbing._

_“Please…” Ariyan closed his eyes. “Please…I’m sorry…” Ariyan whimpered. “Please, I’m sorry. Don’t go…don’t go…don’t go…”_

***

“Don’t go…” Ariyan whispered.

“Ariyan…”

“Don’t go…please…”  

“Ariyan…”

Ariyan fought to open his eyes, but when he did, the light blinded him. He winced as he covered his face with his hand, turning toward the voice that called his name. It was Anatoly. Sitting at his bedside looking gravely tired.

“Anatoly?” Ariyan was surprised at how weak his voice was. “What…” he tried to clear his throat, but he still strained. “What happened?” The healer didn’t answer him. Instead, he reached out and touched Ariyan’s head.

“You still have a fever…” he whispered, dabbing the beads of sweat off Ariyan’s neck and forehead with a damp cloth.

“Fever?” Ariyan breathed out, trying desperately to keep his eyes open. “Am I sick?”

“Not exactly sick...” Anatoly shook his head.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Collectively? Three days.”

“I’ve been sleeping for three days?” Ariyan struggled to fix his face into a frown. “What about the baby?” he breathed out. “Is the baby okay?”

The healer pulled back and gazed at Ariyan before he spoke. “How much do you remember, My Lord?”

The last thing Ariyan could remember was leaving early afternoon. He and Malik got Erik’s permission to go to the beach. He’d promised Erik he would be careful and safe, but judging from the look on Anatoly’s face, something had gone wrong.

“I was here…” Ariyan recollected. “Malik and I were going out to the beach. Erik told me to be careful. He told me not to go past…” Ariyan cleared his throat again. “Past the dunes….”

“Do you remember what happened after that?” Anatoly queried. “ _After_ you left the house.” Ariyan concentrated hard, trying to recall.

“I remember snow…” Ariyan said. “It was cold…” It was so cold he could remember his bones aching.  
  
“I was shivering...” He remembered someone screaming his name, trying to keep him awake. “It hurt,” Ariyan whispered.  
  
“I was…trapped under something…I couldn’t move.” An image of red blood staining the pure white snow flashed in Ariyan’s mind, and he clenched his eyes shut.

“Blood,” Ariyan exclaimed. “I remember blood!” He tried to sit up, but Anatoly immediately restrained him.

“Ariyan, I need you to calm down, okay?”

“But there was blood everywhere,” Ariyan repeated still panicked. He could see it gushing from his body, staining the snow…staining the bed sheets. “ _I_ … was bleeding.” The entire scene came rushing at him like an avalanche of information. He was on the sleigh. The reindeer had spooked, and he’d been thrown from it. He was trapped under the sleigh. He was weak, but he could remember Dag talking to him, and, he could remember hearing the sound of his…

Ariyan closed his eyes, and gave himself over to the link between he and his wolf. The moment they connected, the wolf howled excruciatingly. He waited for the heartbeat. That steady rhythm, pulsing inside of him, but all he could hear was his wolf’s fraught whimpering. Ariyan felt a tidal wave of loss and suffering wash over him. The heat welled under his eyes, and the tears poured out of him.

“The baby…”

“Ariyan—”

“The baby,” Ariyan repeated, swallowing to calm his wolf. “Tell me.”

“Ariyan.” “Please, just—”

“Tell me, Anatoly!” Ariyan growled out, baring his fangs. Anatoly jumped startled, but didn’t pull away. The healer lowered his head to hide his own tears.

“You lost it…” Anatoly whispered. “There was too much stress. The weight of the wood you were trapped under, and the fever. It was just too much. If you were further along then maybe, but…”Anatoly sighed and shook his head. He reached out to squeeze Ariyan’s hand. “The pup…the pup was just too small…”

“Don’t.” Ariyan pulled his hand away. “Don’t say anything more.” Ariyan didn’t want to hear it, and he certainly didn’t want to be touched. Anatoly stood, excusing himself, and Ariyan laid perfectly still, staring out of the small cut out window. It was a dreary day. The clouds hung ominously overhead. The light filtered through, but didn’t quite reach the start of he and Erik’s massive bed. Anatoly lit tea candles, but even those barely illuminated their dim bedroom.

The door opened, but Ariyan didn’t bother to turn toward the visitor. Most likely it was Anatoly hoping to soothe him with more empty words. Ariyan didn’t need that. Not now.

Right now he needed…

Erik called his name lightly, and Ariyan turned slowly toward the voice. He gazed at Erik. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, and the muse of his hair, he’d obviously lost sleep. For three days Ariyan laid unconscious while the world continued to move around him. He’d closed his eyes with Erik’s pup tucked away in his belly, and woke up as a childless, empty vessel. And the truth was, it’s what he’d prayed for. Before Erik held him in his arms to shield him from the cold. Before soft quiet kisses, and confessions, and slow dances. He’d prayed for an escape. He’d prayed for a way out. And now that he had no ties to Erik, Ariyan could only lament his loss. The pain of Ariyan’s grief was worse than any transgression Erik ever committed. Worse than his father’s death. Worse even than Austin being killed before his eyes.

The loss of his pup…

Erik’s pup…

Their pup…

It was…excruciating.

Ariyan didn’t know when the tears began to fall again, or when Erik had settled himself in bed next to him. All Ariyan knew, as he crawled into his mate’s arms, was that Erik was the only one who could begin to understand this loss.

*

They laid in silence for hours. Ariyan wasn’t asleep, but Erik had grudgingly drifted. Ariyan could sense the alphas hesitancy to leave him alone, even to sleep, but he could also sense the alpha was utterly exhausted. On top of everything that had happened, his Lord Alpha was still negotiating for the alliance with Tetta. Ariyan was broken, but Erik couldn’t fall apart. Not when their lives depended on his strength.

As for Ariyan, he had nothing left to give. The tears dried up, and now, all he could feel was a numb, hollow, ache in his chest. Erik accepted him into the pack. He’d said that the child in his belly tied him to the winter Island. That he was no longer tied to Aaron’s dishonor. That he was one of the pack. That Ariyan belonged to Erik of the Blackwater. Now the entire memory felt false. As if Ariyan had spun it from invisible thread.

The cruel reality was that Ariyan had lost everything, and everyone. He had no family, and the one thing that tied him to Erik was gone. It was as Malik had said. He rebutted any feelings he could have for the lord. But their child would have been the bridge, sealing the gap between them. Now that the foundation of that overpass crumbled, what did they have left?

When the sun finally set, Ariyan felt the pull of sleep once more. He’d tried his best to avoid it, but the fever was relentless. He could feel the heat of Erik’s breath against his neck, and the low rumble in his chest. Those arms held him close, and dragged him under into a fitful sleep.

***

_When Ariyan woke he was standing outside in the thick layer of snow. Usually he wore his long green cloak, but today, he donned a robe as pure and white as the falling snow._

_Ariyan breathed out, searching through the gradually worsening storm, wrapping his arms around him. The cold he felt was superficial, and if he hadn’t been dreaming, he would have frozen to death already._

_Every step Ariyan took left his small foot print behind him. He let out a deep breath, staring at the backdrop of vivacious pine trees. Even in the harsh winter, when the sun barely peered through the clouds, and the lake froze solid. Those trees roots ran deep within the earth, and allowed the pines to withstand the ever impending storm._

_Suddenly, Ariyan felt heat in his belly. He stared down, instinctually smoothing where the bump would be, but nearly screamed when he pulled back a hand covered in blood. As he gazed down, the blood began to drip from the inside of his thighs, tinting the snow with crimson._

_“Please…no…” Ariyan begged. His only solace in this tragedy had been that he didn’t remember losing the pup, but now his dreams were forcing him to relive it._

_A_ _stabbing in his stomach made him scream. Ariyan folded into himself, legs curling up against him as a flood of heat rushed through him. Through his howling, he could hear his mother’s foreboding words._

_~There’s an herb called black cohosh, it will help purge your system of anything…unwanted.~_

_“It wasn’t unwanted,” Ariyan sobbed. “I wanted it, Mama. I wanted it.”_

_~Ambiguity is the fault of men, not the cards. Although your feelings may change, your fate will not…~_

_“What have I done to deserve such a fate?”_

_~_ _How dare you ask me such a thing! You think I want your lord savage to touch me? The thought of carrying his child makes me sick to my stomach!~_

_“But that was before…” Ariyan shivered, bleeding out over the snow._

_When Erik had no love for him._

_“That was before…”_

_When the alpha used him as a hole to be fucked and discarded._

_~So this is your vengeance? Murdering your alphas heir? Killing an innocent child?~_

_“No! I would never!”_

_~_ _This dark harbinger is a creature of the shadows and a scavenger among the ruins.~_

_Ariyans vision grew blurred, but he could see the outline of a shadow forming in the distance._

_~Darkness…~_

_Ariyan opened his eyes to a dark wolf standing above him, gazing down at him with its teeth bared. The hazel of its eyes was somehow familiar, but there was no mistaking this wolf for a friend._

_~A storm is coming. It looms on the horizon.~_

_The snarl was one of pure malice, and even as Ariyan bled out in the snow, the wolf simply paced around him._

_~Take heed, young one. There is danger lurking in the shadows.~_

_“Erik…” Ariyan whimpered, letting his tears melt into the snow. “Erik…” he whispered the name this time, his lip trembling as he breathed in._

“Erik…. Erik! ERIK!” Ariyan shrieked violently. Erik shook him awake, and Ariyan wheezed out, trying to regain his breath. Each time he pulled in air, his chest ached. Ariyan howled between his short gulps of air. Erik called his name, commanding him to breathe. He reached up to hold Ariyan’s face, hushing him and telling him he was right next to him.

“Erik…” Ariyan whined. “I…” Ariyan clung to Erik’s chest, desperate for the grounding scent. Erik told him to take deep breaths, and Ariyan nuzzled Erik’s neck, whining softly. Erik encouraged the scenting. He tugged Ariyan close, and rubbed his cheek against the omegas. The alphas heady scent gradually soothed Ariyan enough to stabilize his breathing. Even when he finally calmed, Ariyan clung to Erik for dear life.

***

“Please My Lord,” Anatoly leaned toward Ariyan, holding a bowl of warm chicken broth. When Ariyan didn’t respond, he placed the bowl on the end table, and reached to check the Luna’s temperature.  
  
“Your fever is back…” Anatoly cursed. He pulled Ariyan’s hair back from his reddened neck and ashen cheeks. He could see where Ariyan had scratched himself. At night when he dreamed, he would imbed his claws so deep in his arms he cut through his own skin. After Lord Erik told him that Ariyan woke in fit of hysteria every night for several days, the healer decided to observe the behavior. In the dead of night the Luna woke up clawing his arms bloody, screaming Erik’s name, and begging for the Lord Alpha to forgive him. Anatoly had never seen trauma manifest itself as violently as it had with Ariyan. The Luna refused to speak, and refused to eat or drink if it did not come from Erik’s hand. If the Lord Alpha was lucky, he could get his Luna to bathe in their tub, but even that was a feat rarely accomplished.  
  
The nibbles of bread, and sips of water Erik managed wasn’t nearly enough to sustain Ariyan. He’d lost too much blood during the miscarriage to maintain on his current diet, and had lost more weight in the past weeks, than he had during their sail to the Winter Islands. The omega was wasting away. Everyday Anatoly came to check on him, he looked worse.  
  
Anatoly dabbed the sweat from Ariyan’s brow, watching as Ariyan stared blankly out of the open window. Those green eyes were unblinking, and if Anatoly didn’t see the Luna’s chest rising and falling, he would have thought the omega dead.  
  
“Your body is doing its best fight off this malaise,” Anatoly said, reaching over to pick up the bowl of broth. “But you have to give it the strength it needs to do so.”  
  
Ariyan didn’t reply. Instead, the little wolf grabbed the Lord Alphas fur, and pulled it closer to his chest.

“Just one bite. You’ll feel better if you eat. I promise you.”  
  
Silence.  
  
Anatoly was tempted to force feed the little Luna, but he knew that would be in vain. Ariyan had to want to eat. Had to want to survive or all this would be for nothing.  
  
Anatoly sighed as he stood, leaving the broth at Ariyan’s bedside. With luck, Lord Erik would be able to coax him to eat something for the day, but he wasn’t anticipating it.  
  
As Anatoly exited the bedroom, Nan came from out of the kitchen looking hopeful. Anatoly shook his head, and the woman lowered her head dismally.  
  
“Once again, he refuses to eat, and what’s more, he refuses to drink water.  I haven’t seen him this bad off since he first mated with Lord Erik.”  
  
“Losing a child is painful…” the older woman said.  
  
“Indeed. And though he never expressed how happy he was about the pregnancy, I know the joy it brought him.”  
  
“The Luna’s pregnancy brought happiness to the whole of the Island. Everyone is mourning this loss,” Nan said.  
  
“Though no one as potently as our Luna.” Anatoly shook his head.  
  
Nan looked worried then. She stopped stirring the pot of chicken soup and frowned at Anatoly. “What is it?” the old woman questioned.  
  
“It’s worse than I originally thought,” he confessed to her. “Ariyan is...he’s not eating. He’s not speaking. He’s barely cognizant. Lord Erik has taken to sedating him at night just so the boy can sleep.”  
  
“I know,” Nan whispered. “I’ve heard the poor boys cries. It’s unsettling.”  
  
“The night terrors are one of the many side effects of the fever. Along with his trauma, it’s a recipe for failure.”  
  
“Isn’t there a way to cure him?”  
  
“I’ve given Lord Erik medicine to give him, but Ariyan’s body is too weak to fight whatever infection is causing the fevers.” Anatoly sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of his next words. “I know the Lord is doing everything to keep Ariyan stable. But if Ariyan doesn’t mentally recover soon...he’ll die--”  
  
Just then they heard the front door open. Anatoly turned toward Erik as he strode through the foyer, a woebegone expression on his hard face.  
  
“Good evening, My Lord.” Anatoly and Nan bowed. “Are you hungry? There’s chicken soup.”  
  
“Or perhaps you’d like me to draw you a bath?” Nan offered.  
  
Erik waved them both away, heading toward his bedroom.  
  
“My Lord,” Anatoly quickly called to him. “If I may, a word with you please.” Nan excused herself, but Erik hesitated. Anatoly could tell the man wanted to get to Ariyan as quickly as possible. “It’s about the Luna,” he added. When Erik finally conceded, Anatoly took a deep breath before he spoke. No matter how one looked at it, the Lord Alpha was an intimidating man. Anatoly didn’t want to offend him, but he also wanted Erik to understand the severity of the situation.  
  
“My Lord,” he started cautiously. “The Luna...the Luna is fading by the day.” Erik didn’t reply, so Anatoly continued.  
  
“He doesn’t eat, he barely sleeps…the only person he will talk to is you.”  
  
Erik decided at that moment to inform Anatoly that the only person Ariyan needed to speak to was him. Anatoly immediately agreed and apologized.  
  
“I don’t mean to insinuate that you are not enough, Lord Erik. Only that Ariyan, the Ariyan we know... The Ariyan we all care for, is slipping away.”  
  
The Lord didn’t speak right away. He seemed to consider Anatoly’s words before he told the healer that their Luna just needed more time.  
  
“Time is running out!” Anatoly told Erik frantically. “He’s not himself. The grief is driving him mad.  He’s…” Anatoly hardened his jaw against Erik’s cold gaze. “He’s dying, My Lord!” When Erik growled, it made Anatoly’s blood run cold. The alpha told him that he already knew that his mate was slipping. That he’d already seen the shadow of death on his face. That he was more desperate than anyone to see Ariyan recover.  
  
“I know you would do anything to see him well, Lord Erik. But the truth is, he  cannot maintain this way for much longer. I fear that Lord Ariyan does not have the strength to recover alone. And you’re the only one who can help him.” Erik nodded, but said nothing more. Anatoly watched as the lord stood, and made his way toward his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

***

The days that followed the loss of their pup were like purgatory to Ariyan. He didn’t get out of bed, except to use the washroom, and he didn’t speak, save for Erik. Everyday Ariyan woke up, staring out of the window, watching as the snow fell and cumulated on the sill. And everyday, he stared at the necklace hanging around his neck. Like on the ship from Karmaria, Ariyan thought about ending it once and for all. He had failed in his job to provide Erik an heir, and he did not have the strength to carry on. He was a burden to Erik in his current state.

More importantly, Ariyan was in pain. He slept. He cried. He grieved the loss of his pup. But that gnawing ache in his chest never dissipated. Instead, it made him numb. And he laid for hours in bed, unseeing, unfeeling, and unmoving.  
  
Ariyan didn’t notice when Erik entered the room. He only blinked when the alpha began to gently stroke his hair, telling him the news of the outside world. Erik was convinced that there was foul play involved with his accident, but they had yet to find the perpetrator. Princess Amelia and Utgar had sailed for Tetta several days ago after finalizing the treaty, and Malik was slowly recovering from his injuries. His mate was a constant reminder that life was moving without him. That the world existed beyond the misery that had consumed him.  
  
After some coercion, Erik managed to feed him spoonfuls of broth. The alpha drew him a bath, and settled Ariyan’s frail frame inside, washing away the sweat. He washed his hair, and dried him with a lush towel. Ariyan’s leg was still in the cast Anatoly bound him in,so Erik carried him back to their bedroom. When Erik sat him on the bed, the lord began pulling out clothes for him from their wardrobe.  
  
Erik commanded him to dress, and Ariyan peered up at him, frowning. He hadn’t put on actual clothes since the accident.  
  
“I can’t...” Ariyan shook his head and pulled the fur over his shoulders to keep him warm. Erik raised him to his feet, and stripped the fur, pulling on his jacket and buttoning it to his neck.  
  
Soon the alpha was carrying him out of the door. They moved in silence. Ariyan gripped Erik’s neck the entire way. His alpha marched through the thick snow. For one moment, Ariyan thought Erik was taking him to the market. Peering out he could see the village pack members, dressed in all black as a sign of mourning for the lost pup. They passed the tree line of the forest where the sleigh malfunctioned, and the memory of the black shadowy figure swam through Ariyan’s mind.  He buried his face in Erik’s chest to escape those hazel eyes staring back at him. However, when they reached the bottom of the mountain, Erik headed toward the cliffs.  
  
They walked for what felt like an hour, but finally, Ariyan found himself under the heavy glare of the sun. The smell of salt water permeated his lungs, and for the first time in weeks, he felt the chill of the Winter Islands in his bones.  
  
Erik walked to the edge of the cliff, where the grass grew over the craggy rocks. Ariyan heard the sound of crashing waves, and gulls calling, picking off fish that washed ashore.  
  
Before long, Erik paused. They were standing on top of the cliff, surrounded by plot of graves. Erik had taken him on several tours around the Island, but Ariyan had never seen this place before. Erik let him down gently, allowing Ariyan to balance himself using his arm.  
  
“Where are we?” Ariyan whispered, peering around him. Looking closer he could see that the rocks weren’t rocks at all, but graves. Engraved in the polished stones were names. Elias of the Blackwater, next to Maja of the Blackwater. Then there was Elsa, and Ludwig, of the Blackwater. A few steps away was Einar...Erik’s father, and Brenna...his mother.  
  
“This is a graveyard…” Ariyan said, looking up at Erik. Erik nodded, and helped him along. They walked a few steps forward, and stopped at a freshly dug grave. Smooth stones formed a circle, and in the center was a plate that read: 

"Here lies..." Ariyan breathed out. "The lost Blackwater."

Ariyan gripped Erik’s arm, staggering to his knees. He reached out to touch the placard, trailing his fingers across the alabaster. Erik told him that he had buried their pup right between the graves that he and Ariyan would one day occupy. This gravesite was for the Alpha’s and Luna’s who’d passed over into the next world. Erik broke tradition, and buried their pup in a place of honor. They’d lost their child in this world, but he would be with them always in the next.  
  
Ariyan was quiet, save for the quiet sniffling of his tears. He sat in silence, listening as the wind howled, and the cold pricked his finger tips.  
  
“It was a boy…” Ariyan told Erik. “I dream about him every night,” he confessed to Erik. “In my dreams, he has white hair, and eyes like yours…” Ariyan swallowed. “He was our beautiful boy…” Ariyan’s voice trembled. “And I killed him.”  
  
Erik kneeled down beside him and assured him that it wasn’t his fault, but Ariyan shook his head.  
  
“You don’t understand,” Ariyan sobbed. “I begged, Erik. I begged to the Gods not to have your child. I did everything I could to prevent it. I almost…” he covered his mouth with his shaking hand. “Don’t make me say it…” He hadn’t taken the herb his mother had given him, but he’d thought about it. He wanted to. The thought of exchanging Erik’s heirs life, for the life of his brother gave Ariyan a cruel sense of justice.  
  
“I did this,” Ariyan confessed. “The Gods are punishing me. All of this is my fault.” Erik didn’t speak for several moments, but then he asked Ariyan whether or not he eventually wanted the child.  
  
“Yes,” he whispered. “I wanted our pup with everything in me. I wanted to love him with whatever was good and honest between us. I didn’t care about the past. That didn’t matter anymore. Our son was our future, and now…” Ariyan closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. “Now I feel nothing, but emptiness…” Ariyan whimpered. “Our pup left a hole in my chest, Erik. I want to accept it. I want to move forward but I--I don’t know how to let go.”  
  
Erik pulled him firmly in those rigid arms, hushing Ariyan’s sobs, and trying to soothe him. The alpha told him that he also felt the same aching hole in his chest. Although Erik didn’t shed his emotions m outwardly, there was a storm raging within him.

Despite Ariyan’s confession, Erik did not find fault within Ariyan. It was as Erik had said. Their child was conceived during a different time. Before soft kisses that made Ariyan weak, and smiles that made his cheeks warm, and Erik’s laughter that made his stomach flip, and slow dances that made his skin tingle. That was before Erik looked at Ariyan like he... was precious to him. Like there was nothing or no one on the Winter Islands that could take Ariyan’s place.  
  
Erik told him not to let go. Their son was a part of him, just as he was a part of Erik. They’d lost their son physically, but the love that existed for him was not lost. The love they shared between them...for their son, for Danica, for Austin….would endure as long as they existed. Erik made Ariyan promise him he would exist. That he would fight to survive, to keep the ones they’d lost. To help him live on through their love for him.  
  
“I promise…” Ariyan whispered. “I promise to survive…” It was so like the promise he’d made his mother long ago. And yet, here he was...in his enemies arms…

In his mates arms…

In his beloved's arms…

Erik then released Ariyan from his hold, and held his face, gently rubbing his sunken cheeks with his thumbs. As strong as his mate was, and needed to always be, Ariyan remained, and would remain, his one weakness.

***

When they returned to the mountain, Nan was there waiting for them when Erik opened the door with Ariyan in his strong arms. For several seconds the woman froze. She stared at Ariyan in shock, before Erik cleared his throat loudly.

“Forgive me, My lord.” She bowed to him immediately, and welcomed both he and Lord Erik home. She was obviously surprised to see him up and out of bed, but more so to that he’d gone outside.

“I didn’t realize you’d gone,” she explained. “If you’re up to it, I made some beef stew,” she informed them. “It’s nice and hot. It’ll warm you up nicely after being in the cold for so long.” She waited for Ariyan to answer aloud. Instead Ariyan just nodded. Erik told Nan to make them plates so they could eat in their room alone.  
  
About half way through the meal Ariyan gave up, but it was more than he’d eaten for the past several weeks combined. Erik gave him a canister of water, from which Ariyan drank heavily.

That night Ariyan dreamed, but when he woke, screaming and shaking, he didn’t fold into himself and cry himself to sleep. He calmed himself with Erik’s help, and told the alpha everything that happened in his dream.  
  
“I was walking in the snow. Naked save for sleeping gown. Every step I took was painful. It felt like...like a hand reached up inside me, and was ripping away my essence.” Ariyan gripped the the sleep gown he wore, pulling the fabric over his stomach. “There was so much blood. It was seeping through…” Ariyan swallowed. “I lost too much blood. I collapsed in the snow. My body was weak and cold. When I looked up, I saw cold hazel eyes looking down at me.” Ariyan shook his head. “They weren’t human. They were...the eyes of a wolf. Everytime I see them they’re so familiar to me. Like I’ve seen them before...but I just can’t remember.” Ariyan shook his head.    
  
Erik told him not to worry, and pulled him into his embrace. Cocooned in Erik’s arms, and saturated in his alphas scent, sleep came easily for Ariyan. His mind skittered off into the land of dreams.  
  
_He walked through the snow as he’d done so many times before, but when he collapsed, the dark wolf did not appear before him. Instead, a woman with hair and skin as white as powder. Her eyes were so pale they glittered, and against the dark dress she wore, they seemed to glow. She glided toward Ariyan, a grimace on her palid lips. Ariyan peered up at her, shocked into silence as she bent down to palm his cheek in her warm hand._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ariyan stared with wide eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek. The sight of her was like the sun after a raging storm. Like the first sighting of land after being lost at sea._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ _Nikaia?” Ariyan whispered. The woman didn’t answer, but nodded. She raised to her feet, extending her hand for Ariyan to grab. When he stood, the woman conjoined their hands._ _Warmth spread from his fingertips, and through him until there was a fire in his belly. Heating him like well aged meade.  
_ _  
_ _“Take heed, little wolf. There is danger lurking in the shadows.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I have seen this shadow…” Ariyan answered quietly. “Something haunts my dreams every night,” Ariyan told her. “Something terrifying. I feel its incredible anger. The betrayal...heartache…Envy…” Ariyan looked up slowly at her. “Human emotions.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _The woman squeezed his hands, but did not assure him with her words._ _  
_ _  
_ _“This shadow is someone who wanted me gone. Someone who wanted me... dead.” Ariyan licked his lips. Who would go through such lengths to hurt him? He did not have many friends on the Island, but no one he would consider an enemy._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Why would someone be envious of me? I have nothing…” Ariyan shook his head. “I have no one.”_

_“You have, are, and will be more than you know, little wolf…” Nikaia smiled then, as she reached down between them. Amongst the pool of blood was a freshly bloomed rose from the snow. She handed Ariyan the rose, stem and all, and brushed his cheekbone like Erik was so known to do._

_“For now, I will say only this….” the woman leaned in toward him and whispered in his ear. “All is not what it seems.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _She turned toward the forest, and stared toward the looming shadows. They cascaded over the land, plunging the sky in terrible darkness. Ariyan gasped, clinging to the white haired goddess, but she held him to the spot. Hazel iris’ bore into him, but Nikaia’s eyes never left the figure racing toward him, and neither did Ariyan’s. For the first time he could see that the “shadow” wasn’t a shadow at all. It had a face...one he knew very well…  
  
_

Ariyan woke with a startled gasp, raising up from the bed. “Erik!” Ariyan whispered harshly. Erik slept so lightly the lord was awake in seconds.

“The dream,” Ariyan huffed. “The dream I told you. The shadow—the shadow haunting my dreams— it’s not a shadow at all.” Erik frowned at him. Whether he was unsure or unbelieving, Ariyan couldn’t tell which.

“I saw Nikaia!” Ariyan exclaimed trying to convince him. Unfortunately that seemed to make Erik more skeptical. Nikaia was a goddess who rarely presented herself outside of the spirit realm. Even Erik, the sitting alpha, and Lord of the Blackwater, needed years of meditation and experience to find her.

The lord felt his forehead, and told Ariyan he was burning up.

“This isn’t from the fever.” Ariyan held Eriks wrist. “Nikaia came to me. She had white hair, white skin and pale eyes. She was dressed in all black. She held my cheek, and gave me a single rose.”

Erik perked up then, staring at Ariyan in awe. Ariyan pressed his lips together impatiently.

“I know what I saw...or rather what I felt...” Erik nodded then, telling him he didn’t doubt him. He asked Ariyan exactly what Nikaia told him, and Ariyan told him word for word. When he was finished, Erik asked him what it all meant. The snow, the blood, the shadows looming.

Ariyan bit his lip. This part would sound the strangest, but he had to tell Erik. “A shadow didn’t spook the reindeer that day, a wolf did,” Ariyan told him. Erik demanded him to tell him who, and Ariyan stared at him pitiably.

“Someone you know…” Ariyan whispered. “Someone you once trusted and cared for…” Ariyan wasn’t sure if Erik had already suspected her, or if his words finally clicked into place. When Erik spoke Jana’s name it was with a disgust Ariyan rarely saw on his mates usually stoic face.

Erik began to piece the puzzle together. The furnace, the kitchen fire, the sleigh...it was all her. The alpha tore from their bed with focused rage, and Ariyan reached out to grab him.

“What do you plan to do?” Ariyan asked him. As he’d thought, Erik was planning on killing the woman without a second thought, but Ariyan shook his head.

“There is no proof, my lord.” Erik insisted that Ariyan’s word was all the proof he needed, but Ariyan disagreed. He was weak, both physically and mentally. For almost two weeks he’d had trouble separating his dreams from reality. He was sick, and heartbroken, and if Erik told the council Ariyan accused Jana, they would think Ariyan harbored old and forgotten resentment against Erik’s one time lover.

“Why did you never take Jana as your mate?” Ariyan suddenly asked. Erik was initially confused at the question, but Ariyan explained.

“She was the most logical choice. Malik I can understand, but Jana would have been a good match for you…”

“If you had killed me, and married her…” Ariyan whispered.  “Then none of this would have—” Erik cut off his words with a kiss so fierce that Ariyan whimpered. He squeezed Erik’s arms as the tears welled in his eyes. Erik explained to him that the council was eager for Erik to take another omega to bed. An omega that was not his Luna, and Erik had refused. Ariyan _was_ near death, anyone could see it, and the lord alpha needed an heir. Erik knew the right thing to do, and so did Ariyan, but Erik waited for Ariyan nonetheless. Erik’s loyalty wasn’t simply because of an obligation to a dying mate. He didn’t want Jana, or any other omega, he _wanted_ Ariyan.  

“I have a plan…” Ariyan whispered against Erik’s lips when they parted from another heady kiss. “But it may not work.” The lord waited for him to continue. Ariyan unwrapped the necklace from around his neck, revealing the blade inside.

“The council believes I will fade any day now. Likely by my own hand.” He handed Erik the chain, dangling between his fingertips. “Jana wanted me dead…” he tightened his jaw. “Then let’s finally give her what she wants.”

***

Jana’s trial date was set for a fortnight after her capture. Rumor had it that the woman went without a fight, and silently. Word of Jana’s arrest spread through the Island like wildfire. A very few maintained her innocence, while the majority resigned their judgement for after the trial, and a handful decided she was guilty. As opposed to Erik allowing the woman to spend her time under guarded leisure, Erik locked her in the dungeons to await her sentencing in solitude.

Ariyan’s health steadily improved, but he did not emerge from his mountain dwelling. He waited patiently until the trial, and busied himself with healing his mind and body. Erik was the beacon of light in that endeavour. The alpha taught him to meditate. Closing his mind to the anguish that consumed him, and embracing the elements and the world around him...

They sat out on the balcony, just as the sun begin to set. Erik told him to close his eyes, and Ariyan obeyed, exhaling deep like Erik taught him. His breath smoked, and he felt the chill of the frigid air. As he inhaled, the smoke from the fire burned his lungs.

Erik told him to clear his mind, and Ariyan always struggled to do so. Every time he closed his eyes, he still saw the image of their son, but instead of running from the pain and sadness, Erik taught him to confront it. To weave it into the infrastructure of his very being. Only then could he find peace with it.

Ariyan straightened his back, leveling his shoulders, but careful not to tense. His pink lips were slightly parted, with the top of his tongue touching the back of his upper teeth. His head tipped a little forward with his chin slightly tucked.

Erik instructed him when to inhale and then when to let out the breath. Ariyan followed his command, until the alpha’s voice tapered off, and all that was left was the sound of their synchronized rhythm. Many times thoughts of their son and of his family fluttered to the forefront, but Ariyan focused on the rising of his chest. And the heat of the fire, and the whistling of the wind. His grief did not need to consume him for it to be real. He could continue his life beyond the sadness, and exist beyond the loss.  
  
After that realization he felt...free. Free from his burdens and strife. Gone was the suffering and stress. The frantic howl of his wolf ceased, and the beast settled into a low humming growl. Even Jana, whose trial had become a constant in his mind, melted away into nothingness.

In these moments Ariyan could put things into perspective. Yes, he’d lost his son, and his family, but he still had Erik, and he still had his pack. The outpour of love and support had solidified his place within the Winter Islands.

Although he had lost the child, his womb remained undamaged. Anatoly assured him that he would be able to conceive, whenever he was ready.

Admisdt everything, there was Erik. The bond he shared with his alpha seemed to radiate between them in these moments. Without the burden of consciousness, Ariyan and his alpha could just exist. Their souls could connect in ways their physical forms never could. And they could communicate feelings to each other, in ways words would never express.

Though the war was approaching, they solidified the alliance between Tetta and the Winter Islands. It was their best hope of survival yet. No, all was not well, but there was a silver lining in the gray storm cloud above them.

***

Unlike the court of Gaitland, the Winter Island’s courtroom had the mark of death. Dark stones made up the walls, while the floors were made of a gray concrete. There were fires lit to illuminate the domed structure, but no fire for warmth. At the entrance, were two double doors, made with steel, and laden with ancient insignia.  
  
Above the door, were the words: Guds øjne kan se  
  
‘ _The Gods Eye Can See…’_  
  
Ariyan didn’t know much of the ancient language, but he could decipher the meaning. What truth the men of the court could not perceive, the Gods’ eyes would uncover.  
  
Ariyan held tight to Erik’s arm as they entered the court hall. The council stood, bowing their heads in submission to Erik, while those pack members who’d come to spectate stood in palpable silence. The alpha made sure Ariyan was seated comfortably first before he took his seat at the front of the congregation. No less than ten men, of varying ages sat behind them. Ariyan assumed these men were the council Erik often spoke to for guidance, but since he’d never seen those men, he could not be sure.  
  
A surly and strict looking man made his way to the middle of the floor. He held a roll of parchment, clearing his throat before he began with the trial.  
  
“I, Hakon Iverson, hereby, with Lord Erik’s permission, and with the blessing of the Gods, began this these proceedings.” The man unrolled the parchment and began to read. “Jana Jessen, daughter of Malthe and Emil Jessen, is accused of treason against the Lord Alpha and Luna of the Winter Islands, three counts of attempted murder against our Luna, conspiracy against our Luna, and the murder of the next generation of Blackwater, and possible heir to the Lord Alpha,” the man continued. “I will remind the jury and council, that all testimony is to be treated as conditional. Given the delicate nature of this trial, it is natural for us to allow our emotions to sway us. This judicial court is based on the fact and evidence, and not of the tug of ones heartstrings.” He bowed slightly to Ariyan, almost apologetically.    
  
Ariyan couldn’t fault him for his words. They still had no proof against Jana, but hopefully by the end of the trial, they would all learn the truth.  
  
The iron doors to the right swung open, and out stepped the “accused”. The woman’s hair was now a matted curl, her olive skin muddied and worn. She’d suffered cold and hunger over the past two weeks, as observed by her shallow cheeks. She was filthy. Filthier than a lady ever should be, and yet, Ariyan had not ounce of sympathy for her. She hobbled over to the chair where the accused usually sat, glaring at Erik and Ariyan with cold hazel eyes. Ariyan stared back at her. He could feel the hatred welling up inside of him at the sight of her. It was raw, like the taste of a fresh kill on the hunt, and so real Ariyan felt like he could squeeze it in the palm of his hand.  
  
They called Anatoly to the middle of the floor first. They gave the elder a chair to sit in, though the interrogation was no less daunting with hundreds of people staring and waiting.  
  
“Anatoly, you are a healer, correct?”  
  
“Correct.” He nodded.  
  
“And how did you come to acquaint yourself with the accused, and the accuser.” Anatoly let out a little chuckle before he answered.  
  
“I practically delivered Lord Erik,” he explained to Hakon. “Lady Brenna was very sick when I returned to the Island. I nursed her back to health, and became caretaker to Lord Erik. As for Jana, I knew her as Lady Danica’s friend. And later as Lord Erik’s.”  
  
“What relationship did Jana and Lord Erik share?” Hakon asked. Anatoly hesitated, staring at Erik. The alpha gave the nod for him to answer, and Anatoly continued.  
  
“Lord Erik and Jana had an intimate relationship. They were...lovers.”  
  
“How long did this relationship exist?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Anatoly said. “I find that it is safer not to pry into the private affairs my Lord and Alpha.” Several of the council members chuckled, but went silent when Hakon glared at them.  
  
“Did the Lord continue his relationship with Jana after took Lord Ariyan as his mate?”  
  
“No.” Anatoly shook his head. “I do not believe so.”  
  
“Yet she stayed with the Lord Alpha and Luna in their home for some time after Lord Erik’s return to the Island.”  
  
“Jana volunteered to stay with Erik and tend to he and Lord Ariyan.”  
  
“For what reason would she do such a thing?”  
  
“At that time, I was unsure of her motives.“Even still, I did not feel comfortable with the arrangement. I told Lord Erik that I felt that Jana and his past relationship would make things difficult for Lord Ariyan. Lord Erik assured me all was well, so I did not persist.”  
  
“Was all well, Anatoly?”  
  
Anatoly shook his head gravely. “Things were...tense between Lord Ariyan and Jana.”  
  
“Tense how?”  
  
“They didn’t speak to one another outside of cordialities. When Ariyan entered a room, Jana exited, and vice versa. They were not physical enough to be called enemies, but certainly callous enough that one could see their dislike…..then… Lord Erik informed me that the furnance in Lord Ariyan’s room went out in the middle of the night.”  
  
“Fires do go out,” Hakon offered.  
  
“Yes, but _Jana_ had recently stowed it with firewood. I saw her myself. Then, some weeks later, Ariyan was cooking with Malik, and there was a malfunction with the wood stove,” the healer explained. “It exploded. Burning Ariyan severely and destroying the kitchen. It can also be confirmed that _Jana_ was the last one who used the stove.”  
  
“Did anyone see Jana tamper with the furnace or the stove?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Did Jana ever threaten the Luna? Physically assault him?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“And you’re aware that no one has testimony of Jana ever threatening the Luna.”  
  
“Forgive my impertinence, Hakon, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t try to kill him. Jana’s dislike for Lord Ariyan was clear. She used the information she gained from Lord Erik’s house to smear our Luna’s name throughout the Island. Even if you excuse the furnace to chance, she was the only one who had access to the stove at Lord Erik’s.”  
  
“You yourself admit that it was a malfunction. One that could have been caused by anything.”  
  
“I do admit that,” Anatoly replied simply. “But I believe Jana is the cause.” Anatoly was a respected healer, whose word was almost as good as Erik’s. The fact that the old man believed that Jana was guilty was significant. Significant, but not nearly enough to prosecute her.  
  
The trial continued with the same tone throughout the day. Dozens of witness’ took the stand. Some, less convincing than Anatoly. Malik was particularly persuasive. He was able to give the jury a full account of what happened the day of the fire, and the day of the sleigh incident, but he did not recount the shadow that had spooked the reindeer, or have any proof against Jana beyond his first hand testimony.  
  
Then it was Ariyan’s turn. He rose from his seat with Erik’s help. His long robes draped over his thin frame, and his lack of sleep the night before was evident in the bags under his eyes. His hair had lost some of the silvery sheen, and now appeared all the more white. He knew he probably looked more frail than he was, but he needed everyone in the courtroom to believe his physical and mental state was still fragile.

  
Hakon grudgingly asked him about his relationship with Jana. He touched on the questions he’d asked Anatoly, about Erik’s interaction with her, but thankfully did not ask Ariyan whether he believed they were still sleeping together when she lived with them. Ariyan didn’t, of course. But there was something unsettling about the entire island believing he slept with the mistress of his alpha under the same roof. After he told Hakon about the furnace, and the fire, he hesitated before he spoke about the accident with the sleigh.  
  
There was no need to fake the pain and weakness he felt when he conjured up those memories. With Erik’s help, he was learning to cope, but being forced to recount the scene made Ariyan tremble as he spoke.  
  
“Malik and I were going to out that day,” Ariyan began. “Erik was hesitant to let us go because I was with child, but we convinced him.”  
  
“Where were you going?”  
  
“To see the ice breakers. We left the mountain, and made our way to the sleighs waiting. Dag was there, along with several others.”  
  
“Was Jana there?”  
  
“Not that I could see.” Ariyan shook his head.  
  
“Then what happened.”  
  
“We were prepared to leave,” Ariyan whispered. “But the reindeer began to make strange noises...almost...like a grunting, clicking sound…” Ariyan could remember it with frightening clarity now that his mind was clear. “I stood up in the sleigh, trying to figure out what was wrong. We were jerked forward suddenly. I fell back into the seat. When I sat up, I turned toward the tree line, and I saw a wolf. It was...growling...snarling…” Ariyan told him. “It spooked the reindeer. They rushed forward, thrusting the sleigh up, and tossing Malik and I to the ground.”  
  
Ariyan paused for a moment, realizing that he had begun to cry. This was the part he dreaded, but it was necessary all the same.  
  
“I was trapped under the sleigh.” He swallowed, not bothering to wipe his tear stained face. “I couldn’t move, but I was fading too quickly. Dag and the others were there to save me, thank the gods, but the next time I woke up, I was in my bed.”  
  
“Will you tell us, please, My Lord…” Hakon frowned. “What happened when you woke?” Ariyan lowered his head, unwilling to stare at the pity on every face looking back at him. They knew. They all knew. But now they would hear him say it.  
  
“During my unconscious state, there were complications,” Ariyan mumbled. “And when I woke up I found out I lost….” Ariyan  held his mouth to hold back the sob. “That I lost Lord Erik and I’s child…”  Ariyan broke down into an ugly sob, hiding his face in his arms.  
  
“A moment, please,” Hakon told the court. Everyone agreed, and Hakon dismissed Ariyan from the stand.  
  
As quickly as he stood from the seat, Ariyan collapsed to the ground, fainting as if on command. Dozens hurried toward him, but Erik reached him first. His alpha collected him in his arms, and rushed him out of the courtroom, leaving hundreds in a panic behind them.


	21. Chapter 19

“Dear gods…” Anatoly breathed. 

The scene unfolding was no doubt gruesome. There was so much blood it was all Erik could see, taste, and smell… He looked down at his child once more, realizing then that there was nothing the healer could do for the pup. It was beyond help; beyond hope... 

“Erik,” the healer whispered, trying to take the child. “Erik!” he repeated with more force. The Alpha finally looked up at the Healer, his mind still trying to process the horror that had just taken place. “Erik, I need you to come away from the bed so I can see to Ariyan. “I’ll take the baby, and—”

“NO!” Erik roared, shoving the healer away. “I will see to my child!”

Anatoly stumbled into the wall behind him, reaching out a hand to steady himself. “Yes, of course, my lord,” he murmured in a shaky voice.

Erik knelt on the floor, his focus splintered into several shards. He was vaguely aware of of Nan’s arrival. And soon Anya was there as well. Erik cradled his child in his hands, his mind everywhere and nowhere all at once. People were talking to him and around him, but he could do nothing but whisper empty words of prayer under his breath. He prayed for his child’s soul; that it would find the shores of eternity. He prayed for his mate; that he would fight to stay alive, and that whatever bond they’d formed and whatever love they might share, would somehow tether Ariyan’s soul to this world. He could not lose them both. He would not survive it. 

Erik was strong; bred and born to be. But in the span of a decade, he’d buried every person he’d ever loved or cared for. When he’d left the Islands to take vengeance, he hadn’t cared if he’d lived or died. He had nothing and no one, and though he’d been raised and trained to always put the pack first, it was difficult to think about honor and duty after you’d buried the last of your kin. But then he’d met Ariyan; his stolen “groom.” He’d found a reason to carry on in the most unexpected of places. He’d found love and a new life, and with his mate at his side, he’d been sure they’d rebuild the Blackwater bloodline. 

Erik looked down at the child he held in his hands, wondering how it was possible to love something so small so very much. He could not tell if it was a boy or girl; an Alpha or an Omega. All Erik knew was that he loved this child. He would have died for it; given his last breath it meant giving the little wolf its first. 

“I should have protected you,” Erik whispered, touching a finger to the baby’s tiny cheek. “I should have kept you and your Papa safe. I have failed you both, little wolf. I do not deserve your forgiveness.” 

“You did not fail, my lord,” Anya said, kneeling on the floor at Erik’s side. She wept openly, her small delicate hand reaching out to touch the Alpha’s arm. It was obvious she wanted to comfort him, but what could one possibly say to a father holding his dead child? “This was an accident, Lord Alpha. No one could have stopped it. The gods have—” 

“Do not speak of the gods to me!” Erik hissed. “They no longer know me.” 

It was the truth. Erik was cursed the moment he’d picked up a sword. The Demon, they called him. Risen from the depths of hell to lay waste to whole villages. Men, women… children; he’d cut through them all at his king’s command. What right did he have to raise his owns sons when he’d killed so many? No, the gods had long since turned their backs on Erik of Blackwater. And though he prayed to them every day, he knew they did not hear him. 

But his mate? His son? Were they not innocent? Erik had hoped that for their sakes, the gods would listen to his prayers. He’d been foolish enough to believe that they’d heard him once more, because they’d given him greatest gift an Alpha could ever hope to receive: A mate; one as pure as fallen snow. But instead of cherishing his gift, Erik had allowed Ariyan to be tainted by his sins. He’d faltered in his duties to protect his mate and child, and now he would suffer the consequences. 

“Please, my lord,” Anya begged. “Let me take the child. I will clean him for you.” 

Erik’s head snapped to the side, staring at the girl with such ferocity it seemed to snatch the very breath from the young girl’s lips. “How do you know it’s a boy?” he demanded.

“I-I don’t, my lord,” she stammered. “I’m not sure anyway,” she added. “It’s only… I feel like he’s a boy; an Alpha. I believe the Luna carried your son and heir. We…” Anya paused then, wiping the tears from her cheeks and trying to be strong. Whether it was for his sake or hers, Erik did not know. “We all believed that, Lord Alpha. And we will mourn his passing with you and Lord Ariyan. We will mourn him as if he were our own son. So please, my lord. Allow me the honor of preparing him for burial.”

“I will prepare him,” Erik said firmly, looking away from the weeping Omega. He could barely shoulder his own grief, let alone Anya’s as well. “But he needs to meet his Papa before I lay him to rest.” 

Anatoly came over then, bending down to rest a reassuring hand on Erik’s shoulder. “He’s stable now. We’ve stopped the bleeding, but his fever is still raging. If he can make it through the rest of the night, then there is still hope.” 

Erik nodded, looking mournfully at his mate before carrying their pup to the water basin. He washed the blood from their child’s body, and used the towel Anya handed him to gently dry the infant. Wrapping the baby in one of his freshly laundered shirts, Erik carried it over to Ariyan’s unconscious form. Anya and Nan had managed to change the bloody sheets, but the metallic scent still hung heavy in the air. 

Kneeling at the bedside, Erik brushed a strand of damp hair from Ariyan’s forehead. As carefully as he could, he rolled his mate to his side, and then tucked the child into his beloved’s arms.

“This is our child,” Erik said, unsure if Ariyan could hear him. “It… it was not meant to be a part of this world, but that does not mean it… /he/ was not loved. I will take care of our pup, my love. I will lay him to rest in a place where he will never be forgotten. A place where the sun will warm the earth and where he will always smell the salt of the sea.” 

Anya burst into tears again, her sobs mingled with Anatoly’s soft, comforting words. Erik could feel her sorrow. Taste it in the air… But as keenly felt as the loss was, it was not hers or the Healer’s to share right now. 

“Go,” Erik commanded. “My mate and I would like to grieve in peace.” 

“Of course,” Anatoly replied. “I will stay close,” he added. “Just in case…” 

Erik knew what he meant by “just in case.” Ariyan might not live to see the sun rise, and though Erik had only just lost his son, he needed to prepare for the potential loss of his mate as well. So he did the only thing a powerless man could do. He climbed into the bed and held his mate and child. If the gods were merciful, they would take Erik’s soul when they came to claim Ariyan’s…

****

***

****

****  


Erik’s eyes fluttered open less than an hour later. He’d dreamt of nothing and no one. His mind as empty as he felt. Pressing a kiss to Ariyan’s cheek, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found his mate’s skin still warm to the touch. He slid off the end of the bed, and lifted the lifeless body of their child from Ariyan’s arms. He moved with deliberate slowness, not wanting to leave the room and face what layout outside. But his child needed to be buried, and with his mate on the brink of death, Erik had no choice but to face the daunting task alone.

When he stepped outside, Nan was in the kitchen preparing a cup of tea. Based on the bags beneath her eyes, she’d had little sleep as well. She was dressed in black from head to toe, indicating that she was in deep mourning. And when she saw the bundle Erik was carrying, he saw the tears of grief renewed in her eyes. To her credit, however, she didn’t not shirk back. She moved forward, gesturing to the table where a beautiful infant’s gown had been laid out. 

“It was my first born’s,” Nan explained. “I never had the heart to give it away; not even to my daughter. I planned to give it to you and Lord Ariyan as a gift, but—” Her breath hitched, and she cleared her throat as she wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. “It’ll be a little big, but it will do.”

“Thank you,” Erik said. 

“I’ve prepared the rose water and oils for you as well,” she added, her voice trembling. “There was no time to build him a coffin, so I… I went through your mother’s things and found her childhood jewelry box. I believe the pup will…”

She broke down then, and once more Erik felt the pull of another’s sadness. He wanted to fall apart with Nan; weep for the loss of his precious child, but he could not. Would not. He had to remain strong or he would not be able to bury his child with the dignity and honor it deserved.

“I’d like to be alone,” Erik said, laying his child on the table and unwrapping the shirt from around it. 

“Certainly, my lord,” Nan replied. “I’ll see to Lord Ariyan until you return.” 

When she was gone, Erik began the process of preparing the body for burial. His hands move through each step without need for conscious thought. He wasn’t aware of it, but his mind was already splintering off; compartmentalizing the endless list of tasks ahead so he could focus on one at a time. Right now, his thoughts were with his child. Preparing him for a journey to the spirit realm that he was too young to take. Who would usher his pup into eternity when both he and his mate were still in the land of the living? Erik’s thoughts immediately went to Ariyan, but he forced himself to stomp down the fear. Perhaps he would have to prepare his mate for burial as well, but for now, it would have to be one loved one at a time. The same as it had been when he’d buried his sister and mother. 

When Erik finished, he gently placed his son inside the jewelry box and closed the lid. His heart clenched in agony as he clicked the lock in place, and for a moment he was unable to move. He spread his large hand over the lid, doing his best to hold onto what little strength he had left. Pulling on his cloak and gloves, Erik lifted the tiny box and headed for the door. The faster he laid his child to rest, the sooner his little one’s soul could find its peace. Praying to his deaf gods once more, Erik held onto the hope that someone would come for the child’s soul. His mother, his sister, perhaps one of his brothers even. 

When Erik pulled the door open, Utgar and Dag sat on the steps waiting. Both men looked like shit, but Utgar appeared especially battered and broken. Malik had survived the accident as far as he knew, but after the night Erik had just had, he knew better than anyone how quickly the tide could turn. 

“Lord Erik,” Dag said, practically jumping to his feet. “We’ve come to help you…” The boy’s words trailed off when he saw the tiny coffin in Erik’s hands.” 

“We’ve come to help you bury your child,” Utgar finished, climbing to his feet and fixing the pickaxes he held over his shoulder. 

“I don’t need help,” Erik replied, starting down the stairs.

Utgar grunted in response, grabbing the two pickaxes they’d brought. “True, but we’re coming nonetheless. The ground is frozen, my lord. You could use a couple more sets of hands. Dag, grab the shovels.”

Erik hissed in anger. “I don’t need—”

“I’m not going to let you do this alone,” Utgar said firmly. “I helped you carry your mother and sister to their final resting place, and I will do the same for your child.”

“Please, Lord Erik,” Dag added. “He was not our pup, but… he is loved. Look,” he said, gesturing out to the town square. 

Standing there, in the bitter cold, were hundreds, if not thousands of pack members. They were dressed in black, waiting for their Alpha to bring out the body of their beloved hier. It was too cold for flowers to grow, so they held sprigs of pine. They were lined up from the mountain, going as far back as the eye could see. The sun was still struggling to rise, so fires had been lit to guide Erik’s way to the graveyard. Those tending them coaxed the flames ever higher in hopes of drawing the gods’ eyes to the Island. They were determined to make sure the lost little wolf found its way to eternity. 

Erik felt the crushing wave of their sadness. It flowed over, around, and through him, proving how empty and hollow he now was. He could not feel or process his own sadness, but that somehow put him more in tune with the sadness of those around him. 

Continuing down the mountain, he was engulfed by the sound of thousands of voices joining as one. As he walked, carrying the tiny box holding his pup, the pack sang the Song of the Dead; a hypnotic hymn meant to call upon the spirits of those who’d passed on. A little wolf’s life had been snuffed out, and his soul needed someone to come and carry him home. Erik felt a lightening of his soul. The gods and spirits could not ignore the cries of the entire pack. Erik’s words of prayer might not have been heard, but his people would not allow the little wolf’s soul to fade into the darkness. 

The crowd parted as Erik made his way to the cliffs. As he passed, the pack threw the pine branches at the Alpha’s feet. The sound of weeping was deafening, but rather than fight the pain and grief of his people, Erik let it course through him like an endless river. Utgar and Dag followed silently behind, the three of them moving through the sea of black in stoic silence. When they passed the pack cemetery, however, Dag spoke.

“My lord,” he said, moving to walk beside Erik. “We’ve passed the—”

Utgar grabbed Dag’s arm and snatched him back. “We’re not burying the pup there.” 

“Then where are we—”

“Shut up, Dag,” Utgar replied, following Erik into the woods.

They travelled on in silence, moving through the trees towards the Southeast end of the island. It wasn’t a long journey, but for Erik, it felt like eternity and a day. When they broke through the treeline, they were standing on the Elysian Cliffs. Dag stopped at the border of the massive clearing that stretched out towards the precarious edge. 

“What’s wrong?” Utgar asked, glancing back at Dag. 

“W-we shouldn’t be here,” he replied. “This is hallowed ground.” 

Utgar sighed heavily. “Indeed,” he replied. “Say your prayers, offer your thanks, then come help me dig this hole.” 

Dag blinked in confusion, watching Erik and Utgar’s backs as they moved between the massive headstones. 

“Where shall we lay the little warrior to rest?” Utgar asked.

Erik turned around, looking at his friend like the male had materialized from nowhere. He started to speak, but as the thought of putting his child into the ground hit him, he couldn’t form the words to reply. Erik’s hold on the small box tightened, his throat closing and his chest constricting as his grief tried to slip back in. 

“I’ll give you some time,” Utgar said, setting the pickaxes down. 

On his way back, Dag was making his way over. The blonde was confused about what was happening, but Utgar pulled him away before the male had a chance to ask any questions. When he could no longer hear their voices, Erik set the box down on the piece of land that lay between what would be his and Ariyan’s graves. The two plots were next to where his father and mother had been laid to rest, shadowed by a large pine tree that reached to the sky. He knelt down in front of the tiny coffin, resting his hand on the cold earth that would hold Ariyan should he die as well. 

_“You must lay him to rest.”_

Erik’s head snapped up, but there was no one in sight. “Nikaia?” he roared, jumping to his feet. “Show yourself!” he commanded. When she did not come, Erik unleashed an agonizing scream that seemed to shake the very ground beneath him. “You knew this would happen! You knew and you said NOTHING!”

 _“You must lay him to rest,”_ Nikaia’s voice said again, this time the sound much softer and more distant. 

Erik shook his head, dragging a hand down his face. “Will death come for my mate, too? ANSWER ME! Am I cursed to lose everyone that I love!”

“Erik!” Utgar called, rushing towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Nikaia! She’s here!” 

Utgar searched the area, but when he saw no one, he turned his attention back to Erik. “My lord, there is no one here but you and I.” 

Erik sucked in a sharp, agonizing breath. He knew he’d felt her presence; heard her voice, but the fact that she would not show her face to him had nothing to with Utgar standing beside him. 

“Coward,” Erik whispered. “I see now why my father turned his back on you.” 

“My lord,” Utgar said, cautiously taking a step forward. “You mustn’t let your grief separate you from the Spirit of the Islands. We need her now more than—” 

“Dig,” Erik commanded. 

“But, Lord Alpha.”

“I said, dig,” Erik repeated, the growl he gave so guttural it had Utgar stumbling back a step. “The ground is frozen,” he continued, moving to grab one of the large pickaxes. “I will loosen the earth so you and Dag can dig.” 

“As you command,” Utgar said, bowing in submission before going to fetch Dag.

And so they dug... Small as the hole was, they needed to make it deep. The ground was indeed frozen, and by the time they finished digging, every muscle in Erik’s body ached. But it was a good kind of soreness. As they toiled, Erik was able to unleash the harshest parts of his rage, until all that was left was the anguish. 

“Would you like us to stay, Lord Alpha?” Utgar asked, his broad chest heaving as he caught his breath. “I would not leave you alone to bury your child.” 

Erik shook his head. “No. You cannot hear the words I must say.”

Utgar nodded, gesturing for Dag to grab the tools so they could leave Erik in peace. “I will wait for you at the forest edge. We can… sit for a while.” 

Erik could only nod, unable to meet his oldest friend’s gaze. In this moment, he felt utterly helpless, but he refused to show such weakness to anyone. Even his best friend. When he was alone once more, Erik lifted the small jewelry box turned coffin and gently lowered it into the hole. Scooping up a handful of dirt, he closed his eyes and said one last empty prayer before sprinkling it on top of the tiny box. 

“I know you’re scared,” Erik whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. “I should be there to escort you into the next life, but I am bound to this world a while longer. I commit your spirit into the arms of your family; of the Alphas and Omegas who came before you. They will love and protect you in all the ways I could not.” Taking a deep breath, Erik forced his tears down. He would not break down. Not when his child still needed his strength. “But first, I will tell you the story of who you are and where you came from, so that when the spirits of your ancestors come for you, you will know their names…” 

When the last of the burial rites were complete, Erik was finally able to lay his child to rest. With the pup’s body committed to the ground, the last tie holding its spirit to the mortal realm was severed. Erik felt it. The exact moment his child’s soul journeyed into the spirit realm. Sitting at the foot of the grave, he closed his eyes and focused on that thin line separating the dead from the living. If he could just catch a glimpse of his child; know that he was safe then…

Erik’s eyes fluttered open, the air around him thick and heavy. He had managed to break into the spirit realm, but not completely. His whirlwind of emotions weighed him down, struggling to pull him back into the land of the living. He was nowhere near ready for this journey, and to enter the spirit realm in such a vulnerable state was dangerous. It wasn’t just the dead who dwelled in that place, and such ripe human emotion was like a beacon in the night for all those _other_ things roaming the spirit realm. But just before Erik was yanked back into his own world, he saw a flash of auburn hair and caught the scent of lilies and fresh thyme. 

“Danica...” Erik whispered. The tightness in the Alpha’s chest loosened enough that he could breathe again. Of course his sister would be the one to come for the child. He’d hoped it would be his mother, but if Danica was there, his mother was no doubt close behind. 

That small knowledge granted Erik a modicum of peace. It was the first time he’d felt his sister’s presence since her murder almost two years ago. Though she had not come to him in that time, she had come for his child, and that was enough for Erik. 

****

***

****

****  


**_3 days later…_ **

The hours turned to days, and the longer Ariyan slept his death-like sleep, the more grave his condition became. Erik kept a constant vigil at his bedside, leaving only when urgent matters pulled him away. Utgar had assured him that he and Frey had the pack well under control, encouraging the pack Alpha to remain at his Luna’s side as often as possible. Erik hadn’t missed the pity in Utgar’s eyes. He, like the rest of the pack, believed Ariyan would follow their pup into death. The thought always left Erik gasping for air; the constant control he needed to maintain, threatening to shatter any moment…

“Lord Erik,” Anatoly whispered, resting his hand on Erik’s shoulder. “Nan has your meal on the table. Go and eat, I will sit with Ariyan.”

“I’ll take my meal in here,” Erik replied.

Anatoly came around the chair to face the Alpha. “You need to eat, my lord. But more importantly, you need to get out of this room and take in some fresh air. Even if it’s only for a moment.” 

Erik looked up at the old man, nodding at Anatoly’s withered smile. He couldn’t say for sure if he was hungry, but perhaps a moment in the crisp, cold air would clear his mind. The chair groaned in protest as he stood. Moving to the bed, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Ariyan’s now cool brow. His fever had broken in the night, a good sign according to the healer. 

“I will return soon, my love,” he whispered. 

Erik nodded once more to Anatoly as he took his leave. Nan did indeed have food on the table, so much so it would take two of him to eat it all. 

“My lord,” Nan said, trying a weak smile. “Come and eat. I made all your favorites, as well as some of Ariyan’s. When he wakes up, I’m sure he’ll be starved.” 

Unlike the others, Nan refused to give up hope. She was so convinced Ariyan would awake any moment, it was hard for Erik not to believe it himself. 

“Thank you,” was all Erik said as he took a seat. 

He ate what he could, which wasn’t enough in Nan’s opinion. When he finished, he excused himself to the outside, sighing in relief as the cold wind whipped and wrapped around him. He inhaled deeply, letting the icy air fill his lungs. Looking out at the town, he noticed how somber his pack was. They mourned for the pup and they mourned for their Luna. Once again, Erik felt their grief. It hung in the air in a way that was both oppressing and strangely… comforting.

Searching deep within himself, Erik gently pricked at the place where he’d shoved his emotions. He felt hollow without them, and was forced to rely on the feelings of those around him instead of his own. It had always been easier this way, and had been a tactic he’d used when on the battlefield. Every now and then, the emotions would slip passed his defenses, but Erik was always able to put those walls back in place; even stronger than before. For once he was grateful for such training. There was no time to grieve; no time to wallow in his sorrow. He was the pack Alpha, and such luxuries were not afforded to him.

Utgar and Anatoly; Frey and even Nan… They tried their best to reach out to him; give him solace in his time of need. But what they couldn’t understand was how far removed he was from all of them. William Callaghan, Duncan’s father and Erik’s former mentor, had imparted upon him a hard truth. It had been when Erik took on the role of General of the Karmarian armies... 

_“You are no longer one of them,” William had said, referring to the men Erik had fought alongside for so many years. “You are their leader now, and, as such, you cannot be the man they look to for understanding. Instead, you must be the one they look up to for guidance. You must know the course to take before it is set, and you must have all the answers before the questions are ever asked.”_

_“And what if I don’t?” Erik countered. “What do I do then?”_

_William had smiled, patting Erik on the back. “There is no ‘what if’ Erik. That is the burden of leadership. It is lonely where we stand. And though we have advisors and Betas to consult with, we cannot look to them for… human comforts. When you are afraid, there is no one to protect you. When you are sad, there is no one whose arms you may weep in. Even in joy, you are alone. For you must remain dignified and, therefore, separate from it and your people. From this moment on, you are alone. An island unto yourself. My advice: Embrace it. For it will make the way that much clearer.”_

Erik had nodded then, but hadn’t truly understood his mentor’s words until this exact moment. There, standing in the heart of the Winter Islands, surrounded by his pack, his most trusted advisors, and those among them he counted as friends... he was alone.

“Lord Erik!” Nan swung open the door, beckoning him inside. “Lord Ariyan is awake!” 

Erik had to stop himself from shoving the woman out of the way. He stalked to his bedroom, taking a calming breath before opening the door. 

“Ariyan?” Erik called out, his heart lifting as his mate turned to meet his gaze. 

They stared at each other for several long moments, and Erik realized Anatoly must have broken the horrible news to the little Omega. He could see the agony in his lover’s eyes; the absolute desolation that seemed to feed of the boy’s life force. It was as if he was a flower, withering right before Erik’s eyes.

“Leave us,” Erik commanded Anatoly, moving to Ariyan’s side. 

Pulling his mate into his arms, Erik settled them on the bed. He could do nothing but hold Ariyan as he wept, willing himself to remain strong for his mate’s sake. The little Luna was drowning in despair, and it was up to Erik to pull him out. To be his anchor as they weathered this treacherous storm... 

****

***

****

****  


With winter dawning on the horizon, and war an ever present threat, Erik was forced to return to his duties. From sunup to sundown, he was in and out of the house, splitting his time and energy between the pack and his Luna. It was exhausting. And being too afraid to sleep for fear of leaving his mate unattended, Erik was running on empty.

Trudging home from a meeting with Amelia, Erik was feeling at least somewhat optimistic. Deciding to have a one-on-one meeting with the princess, the two of them had hashed out a preliminary agreement before calling in Frey and Hakon to assist in writing out the treaty. His Beta had suggested they call a Council meeting to inform the pack elders, but Erik didn’t have the energy to face them yet. There were also a few things he and Amelia had yet to settle on, and before he approached the Council, he wanted the treaty finalized and signed by both parties. 

“I have hope once more,” Frey said, jogging up to Erik and falling in alongside him. “It was wise of you to seek an alliance with Tetta, my Lord.” 

“Hold onto your hope if it gives you comfort,” Erik replied, hating how bitter he sounded. “But time with tell whether or not a treaty with the Tettans was wise.” 

“You do not trust the princess?” Frey asked.

“I trust none of these foreigners, Frey. I believe the princess is... sincere, and I have looked into her eyes and seen no deception. But trust?” Erik sighed and shook his head. “She may speak for her king, but we do not know this Philip.”

“I see your point, my lord. Have you considered speaking to the Spirit of the Islands. Her wisdom would be—”

“Do not speak to me of the spirit,” Erik hissed. “I do not need her or her wisdom. I see the path we must take, and I will lead our people down it.”

“Of course, my lord, but—”

“Do you not _trust_ me?” Erik asked, stopping to face his Beta.

“With my life and the lives of the pack,” Frey answered without hesitation. “I do not question your leadership, my lord, only the pain I see in your eyes. I can’t even begin to understand the pressures you are under right now. I want to help you, but I see now that I cannot.”

Erik huffed in frustration, storming off in hopes Frey would not follow. He underestimated the Beta, because Frey chased after him. 

“My lord!” the Beta called. “You have told me what the Spirit is to you! You said, she like a sister and a mother; a friend and a lover. I beg you! Go to her; seek her counsel and—” 

Erik spun on his heels, baring his fangs to Frey. “Speak of her again, and I will remove you as my Beta.” 

Erik left the man standing amongst the swirling snow, too shocked to move or speak. Frey had always been loyal, as was his father before him. But Erik would not be questioned, nor would be be cajoled into seeing Nikaia. As far as he was concerned, she had turned her back on him. She’d know his child was going to die; she’d seen it and told him nothing. Erik could have prevented Ariyan from getting on that sleigh. He could have—!

Erik put it out of his mind, refusing to follow that train of thought. He’d gone over that day in his mind countless times, and each one led to the same conclusion. It was his fault and no one else’s. As Ariyan’s Alpha, he should have protected him; protected their child. He’d failed, and there was no one to blame but himself...

When Erik arrived home, both Anatoly and Nan bowed as he entered. He quickly read their faces, and both looked eager to speak to him. Mentally exhausted, he turned his back on them both as he removed his cloak. 

“Good evening, My Lord.” Anatoly said. 

“Are you hungry?” Nan asked. “There’s chicken soup. Or perhaps you’d like me to draw you a bath?” she offered instead.

Erik waved them both away as he headed toward his bedroom. He hoped they’d take the hint and leave him to Ariyan’s care. He should have known Anatoly was too stubborn to let him leave without speaking his piece first.

“My Lord,” Anatoly quickly called to him. “If I may, a word with you please.” 

“I need to go check on my grandpups,” Nan said, moving to put on her cloak and gloves. “I’ll be back in the morning to make breakfast.” 

When Nan disappeared behind the door, Erik turned to the old man. “I’m tired, healer. All I want to do is rest at my mate’s side.” 

“I understand, my lord. But it’s the Luna I wish to speak to you about.”

Erik sighed heavily, nodding for the man to continue.

“My Lord,” Anatoly started cautiously. “The Luna...the Luna is fading by the day.” When Erik didn’t reply, Anatoly continued. “He doesn’t eat, he barely sleeps… the only person he will talk to is you.”

“The only person he needs to talk to is me.” 

Anatoly immediately agreed and apologized. “I don’t mean to insinuate that you are not enough, Lord Erik. Only that Ariyan, the Ariyan we know... the Ariyan we all care for is slipping away.”

Erik didn’t speak right away, taking a moment to consider Anatoly’s words before saying, “I understand your concern, but the loss of our pup is still fresh. He just needs more time.” 

“But time is running out!” Anatoly told Erik frantically. “He’s not himself. The grief is driving him mad. He’s…” Anatoly hardened his jaw against Erik’s cold gaze. “He’s dying, My Lord!” 

Erik growled viciously, sending Anatoly stumbling backwards several steps. “I know he’s dying! I see the shadow of Death pacing our bed chambers every night, and I tell him the same thing I’m going to tell you: Ariyan will not die! I will not let him! And if I have to go to the underworld and drag his soul back from it’s depths, I will!” 

Anatoly’s expression showed every ounce of pity he felt for the Alpha. It was sickening, and Erik was forced to turn away because he couldn't bear it any longer. 

“I know you would do anything to see him well, Lord Erik. But the truth is... he cannot maintain this way for much longer. I fear Lord Ariyan doesn’t have the strength to recover alone. And you’re the only one who can help him.” 

Erik was afraid to speak, and he could not meet Anatoly’s eyes for fear the Omega would see the weakness swirling in them. By the grace of the gods, Anatoly said nothing as Erik made his way to his bedroom. He’d meant what he said. He would not let Ariyan die. He would battle the Wolf of Death himself, and he would win... 

****

*******

****  
_2 weeks later…_  


Erik stared at his reflection in the polished glass. He looked as though he’d spent a year on a war campaign, marching and fighting on nothing but one meal a day. In all honesty, that’s what it felt like. His days were spent preparing for war, and his evenings were spent trying to keep his mate alive. And in between, he was forced into uncomfortable conversations with everyone from his Beta, Frey, to the man who sold fresh fish in town. It was always the same conversation. _“How is the Luna? How are you? You look tired, my lord. Is there anything I can do?”_

There was nothing anyone could do. In fact, what Erik wanted more than anything was to NOT talk about it. Every time someone offered their condolences or asked after his mate, it re-opened the wound. So Erik did the only thing he could do. He compartmentalized. He continuously cut away his pain and tucked into the darkest part of himself. It left him feeling cold and empty, but it was better than the suffocating pain and unbearable heartache. His child was dead, and his mate was fading by the day… There was nothing Erik could do except prepare. Prepare for winter. Prepare for war. And prepare for the death of his mate.

Ariyan was finally awake, but Erik was starting to wonder if that was a good thing. His mate might be alive, but the will to carry on had died with their child. There was nothing left of him but skin and bones. There were whispers throughout the town that his soul had long since departed his earthly body, and what remained was the nothing but an empty shell. The rumors and stories weren’t malicious or unkind, they were simply the pack’s way of preparing itself. The Blackwater heir’s death had been traumatic and unexpected, but should Ariyan follow suit, at least the people would be prepared. Already they mourned, so if and when the day came that Erik carried his mate to the cliffs, the pain would not be so great. At least for _them_ it would not…

Erik, however, was determined not to give up. So long as Ariyan drew breath, he would not stop fighting to keep him alive. It was selfish and cruel, but he could not let his beloved go. There would be comfort and peace within the arms of Death, and should Ariyan pass on he would be reunited with their child. In the solace of darkness, there would be no pain or suffering. No war on the horizon, or a pack to take care of. The kindest thing he could do was end Ariyan’s suffering, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Erik had found the impossible. Love, devotion, acceptance… He refused to give them up without a fight.

And so he watched over his mate during the night, listening and feeling for the presence of breath within his withering frame. He was there for every meal, hand feeding his beloved in hopes that today he would eat a little more. He bathed him every night, brushing his long white-hair while telling Ariyan about his day. Erik wasn’t entirely sure if Ariyan knew he was there, but the Alpha would not stop trying to reach him in darkness. 

“How are you feeling today, my lord?”

Erik looked over at Nan, the woman had all but moved herself in the day after Ariyan lost the baby. Her presence was constant and unwavering, and though he appreciated the help and support, he was tired of hearing that question every morning.

“Fine,” he grunted, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on. “He managed three full bites this time. I’ll be back at lunch to try again.”

“And what about you, Lord Erik? Will you try a bit of breakfast as well.” 

“I’m not hungry,” he replied.

Nan frowned, taking a few steps closer to him. “I can’t imagine what you’re going through, my lord. But if you’re going to stay strong for you mate, you cannot follow down the same path as Lord Ariyan. You must—”

“Stop telling me what I _must_ do,” Erik hissed. “I know what I _must_ do! I do it every second of every day! War will be upon us in a matter of months! The Karmarians have cut off all our trade routes, our food stores are dwindling, my people might starve, and half my army is somewhere between Karmaria and Tetta! I’m doing what _must_ be done, so forgive me if this _one_ morning I don’t want to eat fucking breakfast!”

Nan was pale as snow. She looked as though she was frozen in place, too terrified to even blink. All at once, Erik was filled with shame. He did not mean to scare the poor woman, not after all she’d done for him and Ariyan. He took a steadying breath, forcing his emotions back into that dark corner of himself. 

“Apologies, Nan,” Erik said, reeling in his anger. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I… I’m not hungry this morning, but I will be back for lunch. I’ll even let you watch me eat, just to be sure I get a good meal.”

The old woman seemed to relax. She nodded once, brushing her hands down the front of her apron. “I’ll keep an eye on Lord Ariyan until you return. The Healer should be here any—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Anatoly came through the door. He saw Erik and immediately dropped his head in respect. “Forgive me, Lord Erik. I didn’t realize you were still here. The princess is leaving today, so I assumed you’d be gone already. Had I know you were here, I would have knocked.”

“It’s fine,” Erik said. “I was just saying my goodbyes to Nan. Ariyan managed to eat a few bites of that porridge you suggested.”

“Good,” Anatoly replied. “It doesn’t taste the greatest, but it’s chock full of nutrients. A few bites will help coat his belly and sustain him a little better.”

“Don’t worry about the taste,” Nan interjected. “I made sure to season it the way Lord Ariyan likes.”

“I should go,” Erik said, nodding a thanks to Nan for the seemingly small gesture. In truth, he would never be able to thank her for all her help. “I believe I’ve kept the Council and princess waiting long enough.”

In a rush, Erik moved too quickly. The floor seemed to ripple under his feet and he momentarily lost his footing. Anatoly rushed to catch him, but Erik held up his hand to stop the man. Anatoly was frail as twig, and considering Erik was built like an oak tree, there was no way the man would be able to support his weight. Reaching out for the wall at the last second, Erik managed to catch himself before tumbling over. 

“Perhaps you should sit down,” Anatoly suggested, his face etched with concern. 

“I’m fine,” Erik grunted, closing his eyes and rubbing them with his forefinger and a thumb. 

“You are not fine,” Nan huffed, resting her hand on her Erik’s forearm. “Please,” she begged, “have a seat. Eat something.” 

Erik took a deep breath, gathering himself and regaining his footing. He breathed in deep, willing the exhaustion to dissipate. He growled in disgust at his weakness, even more so at the fact that it had been witnessed. Ignoring the dull ache growing in the back of his skull, Erik threw open the door and disappeared into the howling wind and swirling snow...

“Lord Erik!” Utgar called, jogging towards the pack Alpha as he stalked through the snow. 

The general fell in step beside him, trying several times to initiate a conversation, but stopping himself as if rethinking his words. Erik didn’t have the time or the patience to coax the words from Utgar’s lips, so he carried on as if he walked alone. 

“Lord Erik, I think I should stay,” Utgar finally blurted out. “I think…” his words trailed off, his voice softening. “I cannot leave you like this.” 

“Leave me, or leave Malik?” Erik countered.

Utgar came to an abrupt stop, grabbing Erik’s arm before he could stride away. “I’ll pretend that was the grief talking and not you.” 

Erik snarled in reply, bearing down on Utgar until he folded. “Is the boy not healthy? Is he not fat and happy, living in his brother’s home?!” 

“You sound upset that he is!” Utgar shot back. “Are you angry because he lived and your child did not; that he thrives and Ariyan is dying?!”

Erik pulled back, sucking in a breath as though Utgar had pulled a knife and stabbed him in the chest.

“I… I did not meant that the way it came out,” Utgar replied. “It’s just… I’ve never seen you like this. Not even when you’re mother and sister were…” he cleared his throat, trying to regroup. “Erik, we have seen the horrors of war. Death is an old companion. One we have glimpsed, but not yet embraced.” 

“And?”

“And… you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Ariyan and your pup. Death makes the choice, not us, remember? At least, that’s what you used to tell the men as we carried our dead from the battlefield. You’d say, ‘the dead have no fears, no regrets, and no pain. Those things are for the Wolf of Death to carry; they are his burdens, not ours; not the living.’ You _cannot_ keep doing this to yourself, my lord. The pack needs you!” 

“What would you have me do?” Erik asked, his voice void of all life and emotion. 

Utgar took a deep breath, bracing himself for what might come as a result of his words. “I know you love Ariyan, but he is all but gone. Anatoly believes he will be dead within the fortnight, and where he goes, you cannot follow. You must give your burdens to the Great Wolf of Death and—”

Erik shoved Utgar out of the way, continuing on towards the meeting hall, but once more his general was behind him, forcing him to stop. 

“You need an heir!” Utgar called out. “The pack needs an heir! War is coming, Erik, but there is still time!”

“My mate still has breath in his body, and want me to take another to bed?!” Erik roared, his hand going for his sword.

Utgar’s hand moved to his axe, preparing to defend himself if necessary. “I speak a hard truth, Lord Alpha! One not even you cannot deny! You cannot go into battle without a pup in an Omega’s belly. If you die… If you die, the line ends! What happens to us; the pack?! What happens when we lose our ONE link to the Spirit of the Islands?! You need a son, my lord!”

Erik forced himself to calm, reminding himself that the man before him was his friend; his brother. “Speak of this again and I will cut out your tongue.” 

Utgar’s jaw clenched, taking a deep breath but not before his eyes glanced to the meeting hall just behind them. Realization dawned, and Erik’s rage grew tenfold. 

“They sent you, didn’t they?” Erik hissed, the betrayal leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. “I’m surprised they didn’t send Frey instead.” 

Utgar shook his head. “They wanted to, but… it was too dangerous. There was no way to predict how you would respond, and since I’ve known you longer—”

“They thought it would sound better coming from you,” Erik deduced. 

“The Council’s duty is to remain unbiased, Erik. You know this. It is their job to make these kinds of decisions when you cannot.” 

Erik shook his head, his anger seeming to leave his body with the next gust of wind. “I can’t,” he whispered, giving Utgar a glimpse of his true vulnerability. 

“You must,” Utgar replied. “There is no guarantee that the child will be a male, or an Alpha, but you must try, my lord.”

Erik closed his eyes, lifting his face towards the sky. To Utgar’s credit, he left so that Erik could have a moment to compose himself. Gathering the little strength and resolve he had left, he trudged to the meeting hall. The Council stood when he entered, and to his surprise, Amelia stood as well. She’d become a fixture at these meetings, and an unlikely ally. No longer did she play her games of intrigue and subterfuge. They were out of time, and she knew it.

“Lord Erik,” Frey began, bowing respectfully. “I trust Lord Utgar has spoken with you?”

“He has,” Erik said, taking a seat in the chair upon the dias. 

“If I may be so bold,” Frey replied, “it is with a heavy heart that we begin this Council meeting with such a… controversial topic.”

“There’s no need for that, Frey,” Erik interjected. “I accept the Council’s decision. I will take a new mate, and produce an heir. We have at least 4, maybe 5 months before the Karmanians arrive on our shores. Provide me a fertile Omega, and I will… breed them.” 

There was a sigh of relief that rippled through the Council. Erik couldn’t blame the men. They were anxious, and with each passing day their situation grew more dire. 

“But?” Hakon asked, climbing to his feet and bowing to the pack Alpha. 

The two men locked gazes, and despite is sadness and anger, Erik respected the man for recognizing what the others could not. There was a caveat; one the Council would not like.

“But,” Erik began, “I will not take another Omega until the Luna has been laid to rest on the cliffs.” 

The room erupted into a wave of panic and frustration. Erik held up his hand to silence them. Reluctantly they quieted, waiting for what he would say next.

“Anatoly believes the Luna will not last a fortnight,” Erik said. “If this is true, then… you will not have to wait long. I do not ask your permission in this, only your understanding. Most of you are or were mated. You understand the bond between an Alpha and Omega. I need this time to… let go.”

“I understand, Lord Alpha,” Eskil said. “As I’m sure the others will in time. Hearing you say those words… I am personally ashamed for hastening you to such a decision. I believe your terms are more than reasonable, and I’d like to personally thank you for having the strength to do what must be done.” 

Only a few members nodded in agreement, but Erik signalled for Frey to continue. Some of the Council looked as if they wanted to discuss the issue further, but Erik refused to do so. 

“Lord Rangvald,” Frey said. “You have the report on the food stores, correct?”

“Aye,” Rangvald replied, climbing to his feet. “I’ve spoken to the Alphas from Griend, Rihel and Juit. They are in the process of gathering their stores and shipping them to the main island for The Long Night. Based on their reports, we should have enough to last the winter, but after that…”

“After that you won’t have to,” Amelia interjected.

Rangvald gave the woman a skeptical look before returning his attention back to Erik.  
“Regardless, I believe it would be wise for the Lord Alpha to come and inspect what we have, as well as the plan for rationing among the pack.”

Amelia sighed heavily as she stood, stepping up onto the dias so she could be seen by all in the room. “None of you have any reason to believe me,” she confessed, “after all, I did not arrive in the spirit of unity when I first set foot on your shores.” 

There were several snorts in agreement, to which Amelia spoke over. “But,” she said loudly, “Tetta _will_ come to your aid. I’ve already sent a raven to my brother, and will personally see to the loading and shipment of food and supplies to the Winter Islands. If your Icebreakers are as efficient as you say they are, we will be able to make landfall here before the ice starts to melt.”

“I will be there as well to keep the princess honest,” Utgar replied, offering Amelia a smile that didn’t quite reach his lips. “I will make sure the ships reach our shores before Duncan and the Karmarian forces arrive.” 

Torben stood, bowing to Erik for approval to speak before addressing the princess. “And what guarantee do we have that you won’t take the information our Lord Alpha has given you, and abandon us to our deaths? Utgar the Iron Fist is strong, as are the men he takes with him, but not even they can withstand the might of the Tettan armies.”

“I understand your concerns, Lord Torben,” Amelia replied. “They are not unwarranted. But the truth is, we need you as much as you need us. My brother is nothing like Duncan. Yes, he gave me instructions to negotiate for as much as I could from Lord Erik, and to… take more that what was offered, but he made a mistake. _I_ made a mistake. We Tettans could never begin to understand the richness of your culture or the wealth of knowledge you people hold. Honestly, we believed you all to be savages; incapable of ruling yourselves.”

“Is this supposed to make us trust you?!” Odell hissed.

“Silence,” Erik said in a barely audible voice. It might not have been more than a whisper, but every person in the room heard it and fell silent. “Continue, princess.” 

“We were wrong,” Amelia went on. “Until very recently, you were ‘allies’ of Karmaria, but that is not how the rest of the world saw you. Duncan has spent a great deal of time and effort portraying you all as weak-minded beasts; easily cowed and unable to do more than obey. I am sad to say that my brother and I believed his propaganda, and after seeing the… animal-like ferocity in which you all fight, it was an easy assumption to make.” 

“Perhaps you should get to the point you’re trying to make,” Erik suggested, sensing the growing anger in the room.

Amelia nodded respectfully to Erik then turned to meet the gaze of every Alpha and Beta in the room. “You are an extraordinary people. The world you’ve created here… it’s remarkable. In Tetta, the streets are filled with criminals, some mere children. The poor nearly out number the rich, and though food is in abundance, people are starving. Until now, I believed that this was simply the way of the world. The strong live and the weak die. But here… you have found a balance that is unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” 

“If I may speak, Lord Alpha,?” Liza, King Philip’s Beta, asked, stepping forward to stand at her princess’ side. When Erik nodded, she continued. “Lord Frey was kind enough to give me a tour of the mountain. He showed me the… well, I don’t remember what it’s called,” she laughed, looking to Frey for help.

“Our Alpha’s sister, Danica, called it a greenhouse,” Frey explained. “We are able to control the temperature within certain parts of the mountain and cultivate the soil. I believe she called it ‘nutrient-rich’ soil. It has allowed us to grow food that we would’ve had to import otherwise.” 

“Yes,” Liza said, her eyes wide with astonishment. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it. I would’ve liked to have met Lady Danica. To have lost such a mind… it is a crime.” 

Frey looked to Erik, but the Alpha could not find the words to reply. Danica was indeed a brilliant woman. Revolutionary, Anatoly had called her. She would have loved Amelia, and if she’d had her way, she would have been boarding the ship to Tetta along with the princess and Utgar. 

“Don’t forget the pipes that bring water from the hot springs,” Amelia interjected. “I still can’t believe such a thing exists.”

“I too wish to say something,” Brice, the head of the King’s Guard, said, bowing respectfully to Erik, and then, shockingly, to Utgar. “Your general honored me with a tour of your training grounds. I’ll admit that when I arrived, I was… appalled by the age in which children are given a sword here. But after witnessing their lessons… seeing how you build discipline and respect from such an early age… I have to say, it is something that our armies lack. I am grateful that Utgar, the Iron Fist, is accompany us to Tetta. His wisdom, and the wisdom of the warriors before him, will be most welcome.” 

“Do you understand now?” Amelia asked the room. “Karmaria was content to treat you like animals. They wanted to _use_ you! Tetta wants to work _with_ you! I have already discussed my plans with Lord Erik. When we win this war; and make no mistake, we _will_ win, it is my hope that Tetta and the Winter Islands will become true allies.”

“And what of our freedom?” Erik said, wanting his Council to hear the words from Amelia’s own lips. 

“You shall have it,” she declared. “You were never meant to be ruled.”

“And the Northern Pass?” Utgar asked.

“It is yours,” the Princess replied. “And just in case you doubt my word, I have put all this and more in writing. I have been given the right to sign on my brother’s behalf, and, as such, have put his royal seal to the alliance. We are allies now, and I swear on my life, we will not let you fail. You shall have the food and supplies you need.”

“And your armies?” Hakon asked. “Will they come and fight with us?” 

“Yes,” Amelia replied. “Together, we will put an end to Duncan’s reign of tyranny once and for all.” 

Erik turned to Amelia then, nodding his thanks. He was relieved they’d finally moved to a place of understanding, but there was one question he had not yet asked. And though the answer was of little consequence to him, he wanted to know it anyway.

“What will Philip do with Karmaria,” Erik asked. “Once he’s purged it of Duncan and those loyal to him, what will happen to the people; to the country?” 

Amelia’s response was surprising. She smiled at him. “As I said before, my brother is nothing like Duncan. Yes, he wants to unite the continent, but… there is talk of a young Duke. A man opposed to Duncan Callaghan and his methods. He wishes Karmaria to remain separate from Tetta, but in a state of peace. My brother has always wished for unity on the continent, but he understands that this goal can be achieved without forcing Karmaria to become a part of Tetta.”

“So your king will allow this Duke to become the new king of Karmaria?” Frey asked curiously.

“He will provided that the boy is true to his word,” Amelia answered.

“And how will he know?” Utgar queried. 

“He doesn’t,” Amelia confessed. “But that’s what I love about my brother. The not knowing isn’t going to stop him from doing what’s right. When Philip sent me here, it wasn’t simply to negotiate. It was to learn about Lord Erik and his people. To see with my own eyes who you all are. I know you’re still worried about this new alliance. And I don’t blame you after being under the thumb of Duncan and his father before him. All I’m asking is that you take the chance; to have faith in King Philip and Tetta. This is war, and without each other’s help, we will fail.”

“Pretty words,” Odell said, looking to Erik. “Do we believe them?”

Erik stood to his feet, his exhaustion bone deep. “This isn’t about belief, faith, or trust,” he replied, looking out at his men. “This is about life and death. It’s about survival. The only guarantee is the weight of the steel in your hands when the Karmarian’s invade our shores. I pray to these deaf gods in hopes that they will stand at our sides. I signed this treaty with the Tettans in hopes that they will keep their word and come to our aid. But we all know the truth: Hope is wasted on the warrior. With or without the gods and the Tettans, we will go into battle. We will fight and we will die for our pack and our land, because we are all that stands between them and absolute destruction. Go now,” Erik said, heaving a heavy sigh. “See to the protection of our people; shore up our defenses and sharpen your blades, but most importantly… spend this fleeting time with the ones you love.” 

With that, Erik stepped down from the dias. He gestured for Amelia to go ahead of him as they left the room. He would accompany her to the Icebreaker that would take her to her awaiting ship. He would make his goodbyes to Utgar and the small company of men going with him to Tetta. He would go and survey the food supplies with Rangvald, and review the status of the Islands’ defenses with Dag. He would do all this while going to and from his home to check on Ariyan. To feed and bathe him; to do everything in his power to make sure he did not lose the last little piece of his heart… 

****

***

****

****  


“Where are you going, my lord?” Frey asked in a panic.

Dag must have gone to Frey the moment he’d told the young Alpha of his plans. He couldn’t be angry with the newly appointed General of the Winter Islands. Utgar would have done the same had he been there. 

“I’m going into the woods,” Erik said simply.

“But why?” Frey asked, his eyes searching the minimal supplies the Alpha had opted to take. “And for how long?”

“However long it takes to find her?” Erik replied. “She has much to answer for, and though the thought of seeing her turns my stomach, she’s the only one who can give me the information I need.” 

“But what about the Omegas? Hakon is going to present them to you for your selection. I know the terms we all agreed upon, but it’s important that you find a… suitable Omega to carry your heir. More than one if possible.” 

“You do it,” Erik said. “I trust your judgment.” 

Frey sighed in muted frustration. “What do I tell the Council?” 

“Tell them I will return when I have the answers I’m looking for.” 

“What changed your mind, Lord Erik?” Frey asked after several long moments of silence. 

Erik turned away, closing his eyes as he recalled the last several days. Ariyan had given up on everything. On life, on hope, and... on him. Erik had foolishly believed he had the strength to pull his mate from the darkness, but as the life continued to drain from Ariyan’s weakening body, Erik reconciled his anger with Nikaia and made the decision to seek her guidance. She would answer his questions and then he would leave her; never to see her again. 

“I will try to be back before night falls,” Erik replied, refusing to give Frey any explanation, “but I make no promises. Look after Ariyan for me.” 

“What if he… what if something happens while you’re away? Should I send men to come for you?”

“I will know if he leaves this world,” Erik replied solemnly, “and I will return to escort him to the cliffs. If that happens, no one is to touch him until I come back. Understand?”

“As you command, Lord Alpha.” Frey said, bowing deeply before taking his leave…

When Erik entered the woods, he couldn’t help but remember the journey he’d taken as a boy. He’d been terrified, convinced he would die alone and forgotten within the belly of the forest. The joy he’d felt when Nikaia had found him; when she’d revealed who she was and promised to take care of him… He’d known then that he would love her forever.

Erik snickered bitterly. Such a childish notion. As he hiked through the snow, it was William Callaghan’s words he recalled; his advice that he held onto. _“You are alone… Embrace it…”_

The sun was starting set, taking with it the hopes of finding Nikaia’s hill before nightfall. But as Erik started searching for a place to bed down, he realized what he was doing wrong. He was _looking_ for the hill. In order to find Nikaia, one must not be looking for her. So Erik stopped. Instead, he wandered through the trees, taking in the sacred beauty around him. The ground beneath his feet, the trees offering shelter from the falling snow… it was all a part of him. He would protect it from men like Duncan Callaghan, and, if necessary, Philip McConnell. 

Lost in his thoughts, Erik didn’t realize he’d wandered into the spirit realm until he was standing at the foot of Widow’s Peak. He looked up then, his heart skipping a beat when he saw her…

Nikaia was in her adult form, her pale white hair floating around her willowy frame. She wore a black, high-collared gown and a crown of frost covered thorns upon her head. Even dressed in her deep mourning garb, she was still breathtaking… Irritated by his response to her, Erik dropped his gaze as he trudged up the hill. He’d missed her. A truth he could not ignore as her power enveloped him with each step. 

“I have felt your absence keenly, little wolf,” Nikaia said. Barefoot like always, she moved towards him without her feet ever touching the snow covered ground. “Your soul is screaming in agony. Come to me,” she said, holding out her arms to Erik. “Let me comfort you.”

Erik shook his head, refusing to be sucked into her games. “I did not come here for your comfort,” he replied calmly. “I want answers. I want to know if my mate will live. I _need_ to know.” 

This time Nikaia shook her head, taking a step closer. “What you need is to rest, my love. Sit with me. Let me mourn with you.” 

“I do not wish to mourn!” Erik spat. “I have served you, this land, and my people faithfully. I have done everything you have ever asked. I have been a good son. A good pack Alpha. And I hope to be a good mate. So tell me. Will Ariyan live?” 

“Oh, little wolf…” Nikaia knelt on the ground, lifting her arms to him once more. “Come to me, please. Let me help you carry this pain.” 

Erik grit his teeth, steeling himself against the urge to go to her. He was so very tired; so angry, and in so much pain. He’d worked so hard to suppress it all. To put everyone and everything he loved before his own feelings. What Nikaia offered was a chance to let it all go. To lay his burdens down, if only for a moment of peace. It was tempting beyond words. What he wouldn’t give to lay his head upon her lap and just…

“No!” Erik bit out. “I will not let you distract me. You owe me this! After what you did to me! To my mate! You will give me this, Nikaia! Do you hear me? I will have my answer or so help me gods…” 

Nikaia pressed her hands to the chest, a single tear sliding down her pale cheek. “You are so strong,” she said, the saddest expression settling across her ageless features. “When your brothers died, your father would not allow you to cry. Then he passed, and you refused to shed a single tear for fear his spirit would see your weakness. And when your mother and sister were taken from you…” she stopped, unable to continue. “And now your pup. I wept for him, little wolf! And knowing that you couldn't, I wept for you, too.”

Erik shook his head, his anger swallowed up by grief so sharp it cut right through him. Once more, he steeled himself against her words. He would not break down. He couldn't. There were too many people depending on him. If he fell apart now, he would not be able to put himself back together. 

“You’re safe, little wolf,” Nikaia whispered, beckoning him to her bosom once more. “There is no one here but you and I. And should you fall apart, know that I will put you back together again.”

“I am not a child!” Erik spat. “Do not treat me as such!” 

“But you are _my_ child,” Nikaia replied. “You are my little wolf, and you are in pain. How can I turn my back on you now when you need me more than ever?”

“Need you?” Erik laughed bitterly. “Where were you when my mother and sister were murdered? Where were you when my mate was thrown from that sleigh? Where were you when Ariyan’s body was wracked with fever and unable to carry our pup?! WHERE WERE YOU?!”

“I was at your side!” Nikaia cried out. “I shed all the tears you could not! You think you are alone, little wolf. You believe there is no one here to help you carry these burdens. I am here! I have been waiting for you to come to me; to rest your head upon my lap as you did when you were a child. To tell me your fears and to help you find your courage again. Erik, look at me! You are not alone.” 

He couldn’t help but meet her iridescent gaze, shaking his head at her words. He _was_ alone. Trapped in the darkness with no means of escape. Ariyan had been his light in the darkness, and now that flame was about to flicker out. Soon he would be swallowed whole; lost forever...

Erik looked to the sky, the first of his tears threatening to fall. He felt it then. The weight of the world crushing him all at once. He fell to the ground, not at all surprised by the slender arms that wrapped around him as he collapsed. Her touch opened his heart, unleashing the emotions he’d locked away. With the force of a rushing river, they tore through him all at once. He screamed in agony; screamed until his voice was gone; screamed until he lost all sense of himself. He felt his soul splinter and shatter, pieces of himself falling beyond his reach. But through it all, Nikaia held him, whispering to him in a language both foreign and familiar. 

Erik let out one last tortured scream before his body broke into soul-wrenching sobs. Her presence never faltering, Nikaia cradled him her arms; her cries of sorrow and agony mingling with his own. She wept with him, the weight of her pain equal to his own. She felt the loss so deeply, it was as if she, too, had lost her son. And that’s when Erik understood. The pup had been her blood; an extension of her soul as every other pack Alpha had been. The boy had indeed been his heir, and where the child went, not even Nikaia could follow. She understood, and that only made Erik cry harder. 

When he was done, he didn’t have the energy to move. Erik lay on a blanket of snow; his head resting in Nikaia’s lap while she stroked his hair. He closed his eyes, his entire body relaxing at the sound of her hypnotic voice. Erik breathed deeply; the first time in so long he was momentarily startled by how… light he felt. He hadn’t cried since he was a child, and he’d forgotten how freeing it could be. 

“When you have no strength left,” Nikaia whispered, pressing a kiss to Erik’s temple, “borrow mine. When you lose faith, know that I have an abundance to give. And when you feel like all is lost; when you cannot find your way through the torrents of snow, know that I will come for you. I will gather you in my arms just like the day we first met, and will carry you to safety. Be it in this world… or the next.” 

Erik slipped into a deep slumber then, his spirit feeding off Nikaia’s in a way that cleared his mind and strengthened his body. When he awoke, he was lying on top of the hill, a gentle snowfall kissing his cheeks. Despite the freezing temperatures, he felt warm to his core. He couldn’t help but smile. True to her word, Nikaia had held him as he fell apart, and then pieced him back together to face another day. He was by no means miraculously healed, but Nikaia had given him a chance to grieve; an opportunity to mourn unalone. In the safety of her arms, he’d been able to let go of that most torturous and unforgiving piece of his pain. In those moments, fleeting as they were, she’d helped shoulder the agony, and Erik felt like he could breathe again. 

Sitting up, he searched the area around him. Though he might not be in the spirit realm any longer, Erik could still feel her presence. Her strength, and the strength of the Islands’, coursed through him. 

As he stretched, he noticed a glimmer of red buried beneath a pile of snow. Easing to his feet, Erik walked towards it. Dropping to his knees, he unearthed the struggling plant. His heart pounded in his chest as he reached out and touched the delicate petal of the rose. It was the brightest, most vivid red he’d ever seen, and despite the ice and snow trying to snuff out it’s life, it refused to die.

Erik sat back on his heels and whispered a silent thank you to Nikaia. She’d given him the answer he’d needed, while at the same time reminding him of the promise he’d made. Ariyan, just like the rose, would survive. And as war drew ever closer, it was imperative that Erik place his faith not in his sword, but in his love for his mate...

Erik’s return to the mountain was met with great relief. The Council wished to speak to him immediately about what Nikaia had told him, but the Alpha refused. The morning would be upon them soon, and his only concern was Ariyan. Having been away from his beloved for nearly a full day, he was eager to see him again. 

When he reached his home, he was both relieved and disappointed to find his mate asleep. After a small meal and a long bath, Erik climbed into bed with Ariyan. He understood Nikaia’s message, but that didn’t mean the fight was over. On the trip home, Erik decided on a course of action. When the sun rose in a few hours, he would take his mate to the place where he’d laid their son to rest.

****

***

****

****  


Erik was up long before Ariyan. Nan had made breakfast already, so he prepared the tray and brought it to his mate. Coaxing Ariyan awake, Erik managed to feed him several spoonfuls of the nutrient-filled broth. After, he drew a bath for his beloved, and settled Ariyan’s frail frame inside the stone tub. He set about washing away the sweat from his pale skin, then washed his hair with the soap Malik had asked Frey to bring over.

All this he did in silence, sensing Ariyan’s need for quiet. It didn’t bother Erik. All his love and devotion was expressed through his touch, and as he finished drying his mate off with the lush towel, he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Since Ariyan’s leg was still in a cast, Erik had to carry the little Luna everywhere. Not that he minded. In fact, he loved the feel of his lover’s slight weight in his arms. He would carry him around for the rest of their lives if Ariyan would let him. 

Once they were back in their bedroom, Erik set Ariyan on the mattress and started pulling out clothes for him from their wardrobe.

“Let’s get you dressed,” Erik said. “It’ll do you some good to put on actual clothes.”

Ariyan peered up at him, frowning. “I can’t...” He shook his head and pulled the fur blanket over his shoulders to keep warm. 

“You can and you will,” Erik replied, helping Ariyan to his feet. With a few instructions from his mate, Erik had him dressed in no time. “Nice and warm,” Erik said, giving Ariyan a rare smile as he helped the Luna pull on the long-sleeved tunic. 

Bundled up in his cloak, hat and gloves, Erik carried him out the door and down the mountain. They moved in silence, Ariyan gripping Erik’s neck as the Alpha marched through the thick snow. Despite his obvious curiosity about where they were going, Ariyan asked no questions. It was probably better this way. Erik wasn’t sure how his mate would respond if he told them what their destination was. 

When they reached the cliffs, Ariyan finally spoke. “Where are we?” he asked in a whisper, peering around him. 

Erik didn’t respond, waiting for Ariyan to piece it together. 

“This is a graveyard…” Ariyan said, looking up at Erik. 

Erik nodded. “This is where the Alphas and Lunas of the past are laid to rest.” Helping Ariyan along, Erik led him to where he’d buried their son. He said nothing, allowing his mate to take in the scene. 

"Here lies..." Ariyan breathed out. "The lost Blackwater."

Ariyan gripped Erik’s arm, staggering to his knees. He reached out to touch the placard, trailing his fingers across the alabaster. 

“I laid our child to rest where you and I will lay when Death takes us,” Erik explained. “It is tradition that only Alphas and Lunas be put to rest here, but I… I believe the pup was my heir. He would have ruled as my successor, and, therefore, deserves a place of honor.” 

Erik knelt beside his mate, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. “I was with him when his soul passed on. I saw… I _felt_ my sister come for him. He is safe with her, my love. We might have lost our pup in this life, but Danica will take care of him until you and I can… in the next life.” 

Ariyan was quiet, save for the soft sniffling of his tears. He sat in silence, listening as the wind howled, and the cold pricked his finger tips.

“It was a boy…” Ariyan told Erik. “I dream about him every night,” he confessed. “In my dreams, he has white hair, and eyes like yours…” Ariyan swallowed. “He was our beautiful boy…” Ariyan’s voice trembled. “And I killed him.”

“No!” Erik whispered harshly. “You are not to blame for this!”

“You don’t understand,” Ariyan sobbed. “I begged, Erik. I begged the gods not to have your child. I did everything I could to prevent it. I almost…” he covered his mouth with his shaking hand. “Don’t make me say it… I did this,” Ariyan whispered. “The gods are punishing me. All of this is my fault.” 

Erik fell silent for several moments. He hadn’t realized that Ariyan might not want the child. Though the mating was forced on them both, a child could not be blamed for the sins of its parents, could it? Perhaps that’s why the child had not lived; why it was never meant to be a part of this world. It had been conceived in hate; a product of… unfortunate circumstances.

“Did you ever want him?” Erik asked, afraid of the answer. Was it guilt that had Ariyan courting death? Guilt over wishing for the pup’s death, and the gods granting it? “The night of the feast… did you want him then?” 

“Yes,” Ariyan whispered. “I wanted our pup with everything in me. I wanted to love him with whatever was good and honest between us. I didn’t care about the past. That didn’t matter anymore. Our son was our future, and now…” Ariyan closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. “Now I feel nothing, but emptiness…” Ariyan whimpered. “Our pup left a hole in my chest, Erik. I want to accept it. I want to move forward but I… I don’t know how to let go.”

Relief coursed through Erik’s veins. He pulled Ariyan into his arms, hushing the boy’s sobs and trying to soothe him. 

“I feel it, too,” Erik confessed. “There is this piece of me that is gone forever. I thought it would be easier to forget him, but I see now that he is a part of us; of our story. Do not forget him, little wolf. He was conceived in another time. Before we discovered the love growing between us. And therein lies the key,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Ariyan’s head. “Love… Death comes for us all, but it is the love that we share that keeps those precious to us alive in our hearts. Our son, Danica, and your brother, Austin. They are never truly gone so long as we are still here.” 

Erik pulled back, forcing Ariyan to meet his gaze. “That’s why you have to fight, my love. We have to live for them. So long as we endure, so do they. Promise me you’ll live, Ariyan. Promise me you’ll survive for the sake of our pup.” 

“I promise…” Ariyan whispered. “I promise to survive…” 

 

****

***

****

****  


When they returned to the mountain, Nan was there waiting for them. When Erik opened the door with Ariyan in his strong arms, the woman froze with shock for several seconds.

Erik cleared his throat, bringing Nan out of her daze. “Forgive me, my lord.” She bowed deeply,welcoming them home. “I… I didn’t realize you’d gone,” she explained. “I-If you’re up to it, I made some beef stew,” she informed them. “It’s nice and hot. It’ll warm you up nicely after being in the cold for so long.” 

Erik looked to his mate, pleased when Ariyan nodded in reply.

“Go ahead and set dinner on the table,” Erik said. “The Luna and I will eat in the dining room this evening.”

Nan nodded excitedly, hurrying to fix their plates. Erik sat Ariyan in the chair next to his, pulling his lover close in case he needed help eating. All things considered, the meal started off well, but about halfway through, Ariyan gave up. On high note, it was more than he’d eaten for the past several weeks combined. Erik gave him a canister of water to wash it all down. Ariyan drank deeply, even offering the Alpha a weak smile as he handed it back.

“Shall I make some tea?” Nan asked. 

Erik shook his head. “No, thank you. It’s been a long day,” he said, smiling down at Ariyan would was leaning heavily against him. “I think the Luna and I are going to retire for the evening. Go home, Nan. And make sure to take these leftovers to those growing grandpups of yours.” 

Nan nodded, tears shining in her eyes as she watched Erik carry Ariyan off to bed. It was still early, but the emotional strain of the day’s events had left them both exhausted. Erik drifted to sleep with Ariyan in his arms, the peace he felt allowing him to sleep longer than a couple of hours at a time. His slumber was dreamless, but when his mate woke him up with a jolt, he felt rested and well.

“Erik!” Ariyan whispered.

“What is it, little wolf?” Erik asked, forcing himself awake.

“The dream,” Ariyan huffed. “The dream I told you about. The shadow—the shadow haunting my dreams— it’s not a shadow at all!” 

Erik frowned at the urgency in Ariyan’s voice. It bordered on madness...

“I saw Nikaia!” Ariyan exclaimed trying to convince him. 

That gave Erik pause. To his knowledge, Nikaia had _never_ shown herself to a person not of the Blackwater bloodline. And even if such a thing was possible, it would take years of instruction and meditation before Ariyan could successfully travel into the spirit realm. 

Erik felt Ariyan’s forehead, his suspicions confirmed. “You’re burning up! I need to go and fetch Anatoly.” 

“This isn’t from the fever!” Ariyan insisted, holding Erik’s wrist so he couldn’t leave. “Nikaia came to me. She had white hair, white skin and... iridescent eyes. She was dressed in all black with a crown of thorns upon her head. She held my cheek, and gave me a single rose.”

Erik sat up, staring at Ariyan in muted shock. Before he could question him further, the little Omega continued. 

“I know what I saw… or rather what I felt...” 

“I believe you,” Erik said, unable to deny the details Ariyan had provided. If Nikaia felt the need to go to his mate instead of him, her message must be one only the Luna could decipher. “What did she tell you,” he asked. “Don’t leave anything out. I need to know her _exact_ words. 

Ariyan detailed the dream from beginning to end. When he was finished, Erik asked, “Do you know what it meant? The snow, the blood, the shadows looming? She would not have shown you this if you didn’t already know the answers. Look deep,” he encouraged. “Your subconscious holds the key.” 

Ariyan bit his lip, looking to Erik as if he expected the Alpha not to believe him. “A shadow didn’t spook the reindeer that day, a wolf did.” 

“WHO?!” Erik demanded, every fiber in his being sparking to life. “Did she tell you?! Did she show you?!” 

“It’s... someone you know…” Ariyan whispered. “Someone you once trusted and cared for…”

Erik froze, his mind latching onto a single name. There were few he cared for, and only one he could even begin to suspect of committing this atrocity. “She wouldn’t. She couldn’t….” He ran a hand down his face as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. “The furnace… the kitchen fire… the… the sleigh.” 

Erik was up and out of the bed in the next breath, fighting the urge to drag Jana from her home and exact his revenge right then and there. Rage ignited in his belly like a furnace, and it took every ounce of his restraint to keep himself rooted to the floor of his bedroom... 

“What do you plan to do?” Ariyan asked him. 

“I’m going to gut her like a pig,” he whispered in response. “I’m going to open her up and watch her die… slowly.” 

“But there is no proof, my lord.” 

“Your word is all the proof I need! The pack will hear your words and believe you as I do!”

How quickly Erik had forgotten his own skepticism. And when Ariyan pointed out his physical and mental instability over the last few weeks, it became obvious that the Council and the pack would write his words off as the ramblings of a dying man. 

“Why did you never take Jana as your mate?” Ariyan suddenly asked. 

Erik frowned, completely caught off guard by the question. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well… she was the most logical choice. Malik I can understand, but Jana would have been a good match for you… If you had killed me, and married her…” Ariyan whispered. “Then none of this would have—” 

Erik was on Ariyan in seconds, trying desperately to kiss away the words that nearly spilled from this lips. 

“You are mine and I am yours,” Erik whispered against Ariyan’s lips. “I cannot imagine a single second without you at my side. The Council… they tried to force me into another Omega’s bed; the desperation for an heir outweighing their decency. I told them I couldn’t so long as there was breath in your body. I refused to give up on you, little wolf. I knew you would come back to me, and I couldn’t betray our bond. Don’t you see, Ariyan. It is not obligation that binds me to you. I’m here because you are everything I have ever wanted and needed. I don’t want Jana or any other Omega. I just want you…” 

They kissed once more, but this time it ignited a passion long since dormant. They held each other in the silence of their room, feeding off their love and allowing it to give them strength. 

“I have a plan…” Ariyan whispered against Erik’s lips when they parted from another heady kiss. “But it may not work.” 

Erik smiled, brushing his thumb across Ariyan’s cheek in silent encouragement for him to continue. That’s when Ariyan unwrapped the necklace from around his neck, revealing the blade inside.

“The Council believes I will fade any day now. Likely by my own hand.” He handed Erik the chain, dangling between his fingertips. “Jana wanted me dead…” he tightened his jaw. “Then let’s finally give her what she wants.”

****

***

****

****  


Surprisingly, Jana’s arrest did not come as a surprise to most. It was no secret that she coveted Ariyan’s place at Erik’s side, so there were few who came to her defense. Once Erik had his suspect, he left it to Frey to gather evidence. Dag, who’d taken a rather strong interest in Malik, offered his assistance as well. By the time the trial came, Frey was so confident they had their woman, he moved for the Council to forgo a trial, and grant the Alpha sole authority to pass judgement. Hakon vehemently denied this request, and petitioned Erik himself.

Erik could understand the need for the trial. Jana was being accused of most the grievous of offenses. The pack needed to hear the story. Only then could they lay all this to rest. Erik granted Hakon’s request, but as he and Ariyan approached the dungeon-like courthouse, the Alpha was having second thoughts. His regret was keenly felt when Ariyan rose to take the stand. They’d heard several testimonies, Anatoly’s and Malik’s being the most compelling. But what everyone in the room wanted to hear was Ariyan’s testimony. 

Erik watched Jana, and Jana watched Ariyan. Even now, the woman could not hide her disdain. In truth, Erik couldn’t fault the woman her envy. Ariyan rose from his seat like a king rising from his throne. He was beautiful in his frailty, and though the last couple of weeks had been spent in healing and meditation, there was still a delicateness to his movements that betrayed his strength. 

Erik helped Ariyan to the bench, the boy’s withered body emphasized by the long robes that draped his thin frame. The look in Hakon’s eyes was one of pity, but there was also the hint of admiration and respect. It was not easy to face the woman responsible for the death of their child, and the gravity of that was not lost on the Hakon or the Council. Gone was Ariyan’s youthful luster. His hair had lost some of the silvery sheen, and now appeared all the more white. His lack of sleep the night before was evident in the bags under his eyes, giving evidence to all those in the courtroom that his physical and mental state were still fragile.

Grudgingly, Hakon asked him about Ariyan’s relationship with Jana. He touched on the questions he’d asked Anatoly, about Erik’s interaction with her. Thankfully, the man did not ask Ariyan whether he believed his mate and Jana were still sleeping with each other. Erik had never felt more ashamed in that moment. He’d never considered the implications of Jana’s presence in his home, but having it judged by so many, he realized his first mistake was allowing the woman into his home at all. 

Ariyan’s testimony continued, and after he told Hakon about the furnace, and the kitchen fire, it was time to speak about the “accident” with the sleigh.

“Malik and I were going to out that day,” Ariyan began. “Erik was hesitant to let us go because I was with child, but we convinced him.”

“Where were you going?” Hakon asked. 

“To see the Icebreakers. We left the mountain, and made our way to the sleighs waiting. Dag was there, along with several others.”

“Was Jana there?”

“Not that I could see.” Ariyan shook his head.

“Then what happened.”

“We were prepared to leave,” Ariyan whispered. “But the reindeer began to make strange noises...almost...like a grunting, clicking sound…” Ariyan shuddered as if the memory brought him pain, and Erik had to stop himself from gathering his little wolf into his arms and spiriting him from the room. 

“I stood up in the sleigh,” Ariyan continued, “trying to figure out what was wrong. We were jerked forward suddenly. I fell back into the seat. When I sat up, I turned toward the tree line, and I saw a wolf. It was...growling...snarling…” Ariyan told him. “It spooked the reindeer. They rushed forward, thrusting the sleigh up, and tossing Malik and I to the ground.”

Ariyan paused for a moment, and Erik realized he was crying. He looked to Hakon, but he gave the Alpha a look that said they must continue.

“I was trapped under the sleigh.” Ariyan swallowed, not bothering to wipe his tear stained face. “I couldn’t move, but I was fading too quickly. Dag and the others were there to save me, thank the gods, but the next time I woke up, I was in my bed.”

“Will you tell us, please, My Lord…” Hakon frowned. “What happened when you woke?” 

“During my unconscious state, there were complications,” Ariyan mumbled. “And when I woke up I found out I lost….” Ariyan held his mouth to hold back the sob. “That I lost Lord Erik and I’s child…” Ariyan broke down into an ugly sob, hiding his face in his arms.

“A moment, please,” Hakon told the court. Everyone agreed, and Hakon dismissed Ariyan from the stand.

As quickly as he stood from the seat, Ariyan collapsed to the ground, fainting as if on command. Dozens hurried toward him, but Erik reached him first. His alpha collected him in his arms, and rushed him out of the courtroom, leaving hundreds in a panic behind them.

****

***

****

****  


“Are you sure this is going to work,” Frey asked Erik for the umpteenth time.

Honestly, Erik wasn’t entirely sure it would, but considering how the trial had gone after Ariyan’s collapse, it was imperative that the plan worked now more than ever. Whatever Ariyan had seen, whatever message the little Luna had been sent by the Spirit of the Islands, Erik had to trust that this was the course of action they needed to take. 

“I don’t know,” Erik answered. “But I trust Ariyan and I trust the Spirit.” 

“As do I, but…”

“Speak your piece and be done with it,” Erik commanded.

“You say the Spirit speaks to him in dreams; that she comes to him even now with messages. Why? You yourself said she does not reveal herself to anyone but the sitting pack Alpha or his heir. What does this mean?”

“If I knew, I would tell you,” Erik replied. “Such a thing was unheard of until now, but… I believe Ariyan and the Spirit have formed a connection somehow. The way our pup died… the trauma of it. I think it’s opened Ariyan’s soul in ways you and I will never understand; in ways that allow the Spirit to communicate with him.”

“An interesting theory, my lord,” Frey said thoughtfully. “One, if proved true, could be beneficial in the coming months.”

Erik knew what the Beta was referring to. If Erik fell in battle, perhaps the connection to the Spirit of the Islands would not be entirely severed…

“Your optimism never ceases to amaze me,” Erik snickered. 

“Forgive me, my lord,” Frey said with morbid and humorless smile. “These are… desperate times.”

“Indeed,” Erik muttered.

“I still can’t believe Jana was found not guilty of the charges,” Frey said, following alongside the Alpha as they made their way to the dungeons. “The Council’s decision escapes me.”

“It was Odell,” Erik replied. “The vote had to be unanimous, and he’s the one who maintained Jana’s innocence.”

“How do you know this, Lord Alpha?” Frey asked, his voice betraying his shock. “You and I were not allowed in the room when Council was deliberating.”

“I don’t know,” Erik answered. “Not for sure. But when they gave their verdict, Odell was the only one who didn’t look angry.” 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Frey answered, looking rather perturbed that he’d missed such a detail. “I was too furious to notice anything else.” 

“You were not the only one,” Erik said, recalling the courtroom as it erupted in outrage. “But you can rest easy, my friend. I’ve sent Gunnolf to... _speak_ to Odell,” Erik continued. “I will have the truth from him or I will have his head.” 

“Should we wait then?” Frey asked. “The information Gunnolf gathers could be useful.” 

“There’s no need to wait. Jana is guilty.” 

“Yes, but—”

“Wait here,”Erik ordered, leaving the Beta at the entrance to the dungeons. “Bring them in when you see Hagen leave.” 

Frey looked as though he wanted to argue, but he held his tongue and nodded sharply. Erik entered the darkness alone, schooling his face to stone. Confronting Jana was the same as going into any battlefield interrogation. It was key not to give away too much. As he waited for the guard to open the cell, Jana lifted her head to see who it was. Her eyes lit up; her once lovely face now dirty and haggard.

“Erik,” she breathed. 

“Address the Lord Alpha by his title!” the guard spat. “You will him respect, or I will make you.”

“Calm yourself, Hagen,” Erik said. “The young man was Halvor’s eldest son. The boy was naught but 16, but he was built like an ox, and could swing an axe with almost as much skill as Utgar. He was a good lad, and would make an even better warrior. 

“As you command, Lord Alpha,” Hagen said, bowing deeply. “Shall I wait with you, my lord?” 

“No,” Erik replied, reaching out to take the keys from the boy. “And make sure we are not disturbed.” 

Jana smiled at that, struggling to get to her feet. Her hands were shackled behind her back, and her once lovely curls were matted about her head. There was a thick layer of dirt coating her skin, but Erik didn’t miss the flush that filled her cheeks as he stepped into her cell. 

“You came,” she whispered. “I knew you would.” 

Erik made no reply, moving towards her so he could unshackle her wrists. His stomach turned as she pressed her body against him, her eyes fluttering shut as she inhaled his scent. 

“Forgive my appearance, Lord Alpha,” Jana murmured, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. “The moment I am free from these dungeons, I will go and prepare myself for you.” 

Erik forced himself not to shove the woman away. Instead, he calmly stepped back from her, putting a few feet between their bodies. 

“I must look a fright,” Jana continued, fussing with her hair and clothing. “But it’s nothing a dip in the springs cannot fix. You will see, my love. I will be as beautiful as the day you laid eyes upon me.”

Erik stopped himself from lashing out. Listening to her speak made his blood boil and his stomach curdle. Did this woman really believe he would take up with her again? Erik had made sure the rumor of his mate’s “death” had reached Jana’s ears, but even after being tried for the murder of his pup, the woman believed she would be the one to take Ariyan’s place. Truly, she was mad..

“I’ve come to offer you a choice, Jana,” Erik said. 

“Of course I’ll be your Luna, my love,” Jane answered. 

Erik swallowed the bile creeping up his throat. He hoped Jana would confess her sins, for if she did not, he’d surely be tried for her murder…

“You will mate Odell or you will leave the Winter Islands,” he replied. 

“Wh-what? I don’t understand! You and I were supposed to… You can’t do this!” Jana cried out, rage igniting in her hazel eyes. “I was found innocent!” 

Oh how quickly her thoughts turned from love to rage. It was sickening, and for a moment Erik was ashamed of himself for not sensing her treachery sooner. 

“True. And though I cannot imprison or execute you, as pack Alpha, I have the right to exile any pack member, for any reason, at any time. Odell has pleaded on your behalf, and he is willing to take you as his mate.” 

“I don’t want that old man!” Jana spat, baring her teeth at Erik. 

“He is your only option,” Erik continued, completely unmoved by the woman’s anger. “Mikkel no longer wants you, and neither does anyone else,” he added pointedly. 

“But I thought…” Jana’s words trailed off. “We can be together now! I know it’s only been a day since your mate passed, but with war coming you need an heir! I can give you the son he could not!”

Erik bit his tongue so hard, he tasted blood. He wanted to strangle the woman! Wring the life from her body. ‘Confess!’ The command echoed in his head as everything in him willed Jana to make a mistake. 

“I don’t want you,” Erik replied, his tone so calm it shocked even him. “You will make your choice here and now. Marry Odell or leave.” 

“I won’t leave my home,” Jana hissed. 

“Then I will inform Odell of your agreement to the mating.” 

With that, Erik turned his back on her, making his way to the cell door. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he’d succeeded in baiting the woman, but he’d seen the anger in her eyes; felt the heat of her rage... 

Most believed that an interrogation like this required endless threats and torture. But after years of breaking prisoners of war, Erik had found that the quickest way to get the information he wanted was by offering a choice. In war, it was a simple one: Live or die. 

With Jana, Erik realized that he needed to take away her options, while at the same time causing her mind to run wild with the possibilities of her two choices. He was not going to offer more information, or open the floor to negotiations. Erik wanted Jana panicked and backed into a corner. That, combined with her current condition, was enough to break the vain and fragile creature. Or at least, Erik hoped it would... 

Ariyan believed Jana would be the one to sign her own death warrant. In fact, the Luna had seen her execution in his dreams; witnessed the Wolf of Death come for Jana’s soul. Erik had once again doubted his mate’s vision, but Ariyan had described the terrifying appearance of Death himself, and once more his skepticism evaporated. 

“You think you’ve won, don’t you, Erik?” Jana whispered, the hint of malice unmistakeable. 

Erik turned to face her, not at all surprised by the anger that twisted her once beautiful features into a hideous scowl.

“You think your power is limitless,” she snickered. “That you can control life and death and all the forces in between... Since I can remember, Alphas like you have been trying to dictate every aspect of my life, and once upon a time, I was content to let them.” Her voice wavered as she wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek. “I can’t believe I thought you were different. Then again, it was you who made me want more from this life. At your side, I found purpose, strength, and the freedom to embrace all that I was, am, and could ever be. You were my everything, Erik. I would have loved you forever.” 

“You know nothing of love, Jana,” Erik said, unable to summon a single speck of pity for the woman as he turned to leave. “And you never will.” 

“Perhaps,” she said, forcing Erik to stop before he could walk out of the cell, “but _you_ know a great deal about love, don’t you, my lord? I saw the way you looked at him,” she bit out. “The way your eyes lit up every time your precious Luna came into view. You found love. Real love… Ariyan was your one, true mate. He was your heart, and I took him from you. So you see, my love. It’s I who won. Your heart is mine after all…”

Erik spun around ready to lunge. His anger was part of the act, but it wasn’t something he needed to fake. Before he could get his hands around her neck, she held up her hands and called out for help. Erik jerked back at the last second, fisting his hands at his sides and baring his fangs as he growled lowly. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Jana whispered, stepping so close their lips were inches away. “I’m innocent, remember? Kill me and you will be the one in chains. Not even a pack Alpha is above the law.” 

“You will die for you crimes,” Erik replied. “But first, you will suffer.” 

“Is that so?” Jana said, a wild gleam in her eyes. “You have no proof, my lord. Odell made sure of that. He was so angry over your punishment of Aesir, convincing him to help me took little effort. And since there’s no one here but you and I, it looks like I’m going to get away with killing your mate and that abomination in his belly.” 

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Frey said, stepping from the shadows. “Do you have all you need?” he turned, speaking to someone in the corridor. 

Hakon stepped out, his face twisted in rage. “Aye, Lord Frey, we do.” The remaining Council members stepped forward as well.

“Arrest Odell,” Erik commanded, taking a step away from Jana. 

The woman had turned so pale, she looked as if she might faint at any moment. But it was when Ariyan emerged from the crowd of Councilmen that her legs finally gave out. She dropped to her knees, her wide-eyed gaze locked on the Luna. 

“He is not a spirit,” Erik said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “As you can see, my mate is alive and well. My heart still beats...” 

****

***

****

****  


Erik cupped Ariyan’s cheek, kissing the cold from his red-tipped nose. Today was the day the Alpha would render Jana’s sentence of death. There was no need for a second trial. Jana’s confession in front of the entire Council had sealed her fate, along with Odell’s.

“Are you ready?” Erik asked.

It was late in the afternoon, and sunset was only a few hours away. Ariyan was still recovering, but it was at this particular time in the day that he was at his strongest. Erik had chosen it specifically for his Luna, and though he did not expect Ariyan to remain with him for the entirety of the execution, he wanted to make sure his mate was clear-headed when he inflicted the first wound. 

Ariyan nodded, taking one last hug before pulling away from Erik’s heat. 

“It will not be over quickly,” Erik warned. 

Ariyan looked up at the Alpha, his strength reflected in his bright green eyes. He told Erik he was ready, and that he would stand at his side until he couldn’t any longer. 

Erik nodded, pressing a kiss to his beloved’s lips. “You show great courage, my Luna.”

By law, executions were swift, usually by beheading the convicted. Dag had offered to swing the axe for Jana, same as he’d done for Odell, but Erik had petitioned the Council for the right to end the woman’s life. Without hesitation, they’d granted him the authority to execute Jana in any way he saw fit. Erik had considered many tactics, but his mind had long since settled on one in particular. 

On the battlefield, Erik had watched men die from all manner of wounds. But the most excruciating; the one that had left them lingering in pain for hours, even days, were wounds to the stomach. After consulting with Anatoly (who was against the Alpha’s method of choice for the execution), Erik had learned a way to administer the wound so that the victim would be left in agony for hours before death. 

Erik took Ariyan’s hand and led him towards the tree Jana had been tied to. She was ferocious, fighting her restraints and trying to shift, but unable to due to the concoction of herbs Anatoly had given her. Erik released his mate’s hand, moving towards Jana to inflict the wound. He stopped when Ariyan grabbed his arm.

“What is it, little wolf?”

Ariyan asked to speak to her for a moment, in private. Erik paused, but only for a moment, He nodded his head, watching as his beautiful and regal Luna strode through the snow towards Jana. Ariyan knelt down to speak to the woman, but his words were lost in the winds that swirled around them. When he finished, he stood, speaking one last time before walking back to Erik’s side. Ariyan nodded once, and Erik returned to his task.

“He is a curse!” Jana hissed. “He will be your downfall, Erik of Blackwater. Mark my words!”

Erik shoved Ariyan’s blade into Jana’s belly, slicing her open just enough to allow a slow but steady bleed. The temperature would slow the bleeding, but Erik would be there to re-open the wound for however long it took her to die. 

Jana’s face twisted in agony. She tried to speak, but her pain would allow nothing more than a strangled cry. Erik moved to his mate’s side once more, leading him over to the furs he’d laid out under the makeshift shelter he’d built for them. Once Ariyan was settled under a pile of furs, Erik lit the roaring fire and prepared the brew Anatoly had sent with them. 

“Come,” Erik said as he set their now empty cups aside. “Sit with me and I will keep you warm, my love.” 

Ariyan crawled onto Erik’s lap, sighing softly as he settled into the Alpha’s heat. Erik piled the furs atop them, and together they sat and watched Jana writhe in agony as she drew ever closer to her death. Her blood stained the snow red, and when the wound froze shut and her pain began to fade, Erik rose to cut her open once more. 

When the sun started to set, Dag arrived with food and more of Anatoly’s brew. Erik tried to send Ariyan back with the Alpha, but the little Luna refused. He told Erik that he could not leave him now. They would see it through until the end; together. 

It was well after sunset when Jana finally died. Between her wound and the dropping temperatures, she could not have survived the night, not even with the extra layers she wore and the fire Erik had built at her feet to fight off the cold. Ariyan, unable to eat more than a few bites, had fallen into an uneasy sleep in his arms, but when Jana’s whimpers started to die down, Erik settled Ariyan onto the furs before he went to her side.

“It is time,” Erik said, looking into the distance when a flash of silver-white hair caught his eye. “She comes for you.” 

Jana’s eyes widened with fear, her eyes looking past Erik as though she saw something in the darkness behind him. He knew then that Jana’s spirit had drifted into that place between life and death, her soul bordering on the line between the human world and the spirit realm. Nikaia had come personally to reap her soul, and though Erik could not see the Spirit of the Islands, he knew exactly who was at her side…

Erik had laid eyes upon the Wolf of Death once. It was when he’d been struck down by his father during their duel. Nikaia had come to parlay with Death on his behalf, but not before Erik had met the Wolf’s hollowed out eyes. Death had appeared as a dying beast; his body broken and decayed, bits of flesh falling from his bones as he moved. He’d been twice the size of Nikaia, and had brought with him such a feeling of hopelessness and despair that Erik knew exactly where his soul was going. The Wolf of Death had come for Jana, and he would show no mercy... 

Jana’s life was snuffed out so fast, it took several seconds for Erik to realize she was gone. He put out the fire, then cut the ropes that had bound her to the tree. He turned back to where his mate slept, surprised to find Nikaia standing above Ariyan. She had one hand resting on his forehead, while the other lay pressed against his belly. Erik moved towards them, but the moment he took his first step, she was gone. Putting aside the strange encounter, Erik started to pull off his clothes until he stood naked in front of the fire beside the shelter. He shifted in the next breath, letting out a loud howl that shattered the night sky. 

After several moments, a chorus of howls responded back. The sentries guarding the area were dismissed, along with instructions to come and fetch the Alpha and Luna’s belongings before retiring for the night. Jana’s body would be left to the animals. She would not be carried to a final resting place, nor would her soul ever find the peace that came with the final death rites. 

Ariyan stirred at the sound of the howls, looking up to find Erik’s wolf standing above him. The little Luna immediately looked to where Jana’s body lay haphazardly in the snow. Closing his eyes blew out a sigh of relief. He stood to his feet, stripping off his clothes and shifting into his wolf form as well. 

This was the first time they’d ever looked upon each other’s wolves. Where Erik’s fur was midnight black, Ariyan’s was an almost blinding white; purer than the purest driven snow. His eyes where an even brighter green, and in them Erik saw a spark of life that took his breath away. He thought they would return home, but Ariyan stepped out of the shelter, shaking his fur before nuzzling Erik’s wolf.

Erik nipped at Ariyan’s fur, brushing the place where his claim bite lay. Without warning, Ariyan bolted towards the mountain, giving a wild howl toward the sky. It was a challenge for Erik to catch him; a playful gesture that promised a “prize” should the Alpha succeed. It was a howl of love, of peace, and of reconciliation with all that had befallen them. There was a hint of pain laced in the sound, but it was overpowered by a feeling Erik couldn’t quite name. 

The Alpha was after his Omega in seconds, howling in acceptance of the challenge. Erik would catch his mate. He would win the challenge and claim the prize his beloved offered. Their path was still fraught with treachery and uncertainty, but it would only serve to bring them ever closer…

****

***

****

****  


**_2 months later…_ **

Erik stood on the snow covered beach, staring out at the ships that drew closer to shore. The Long Night was upon them, and the winds were ruthlessly cold, but that had not stopped Erik and his men from travelling to meet the ships being escorted by the Icebreakers to the Islands. When the ships got as far as the water’s depths would allow, Erik and his men would use the sleighs to cross the ice and retrieve the travel-weary men. 

As Erik guided the entourage of reindeer-driven sleds towards the anchoring ships, he still couldn’t believe the missive he’d received. When Ariyan had read it aloud, it had been the first time Erik had allowed himself a modicum of hope in the coming war with Karmaria. Magnus the Windstorm was returning home! And with him, over 5,000 warriors aboard Tettan ships filled with food and supplies. 

True to their word, Tetta had not only sent aid, but King Philip had ensured the safe return of all Winter Islanders who’d sought sanctuary within his borders. The men and women who’d fled to Tettan soil had not only received food and safety, but they’d been given the royal treatment as well. Many were surprised to hear of their new alliance with Tetta, Magnus especially, but they’d all embraced their new allies with open arms. Already, the Tettans were proving to be far more loyal than the Karmarians ever were. 

When Magnus stalked towards him, looking as menacing as ever, Erik feared the man brought grave news. But then the Alpha’s face broke into a wide smile, holding out his arm to clasp Erik’s before pulling him to a fierce embrace. 

“Lord Alpha,” Magnus breathed, squeezing Erik tightly. “It is good to find you well.” 

“And you, brother,” Erik replied, giving Magnus the familial title as a show of respect and admiration. “You are well?” 

“Aye, my lord. And glad to be home.” 

“Only a man too far gone from the Islands would say such a thing in the heart of winter.” 

Magnus laughed, closing his eyes and holding out his arms as if to physically embrace the cold. “This is heaven for me,” he replied. 

“I know the feeling,” Erik chuckled. “Come, we have prepared a feast for you in the mountain. The Long Night is upon us, so nearly all the pack is there to welcome you and our warriors home.” 

“We are most grateful, my lord. When I received your missive, I never thought so many would be able to make it home. Then again, we Islanders are hard to kill.” 

“That we are,” Erik replied, slapping his old friend on the back. “The Tettans treated you all well?”

“Aye, and have sent more supplies than the Karmarians ever did. Princess Amelia even had it packed for easy transport. The men will load the pallets of food and mead for now, and leave the remaining supplies on the ship. We can retrieve the rest once the Long Night is at an end.” 

“A good plan,” Erik replied, moving to check the iron shoes of the reindeer pulling his sleigh. “Where is your family?” he asked, gesturing towards the ship. “I hope you brought them. My Luna is eager for the company of a Karmarian nobleman.”

Magnus’ expression grew solemn, and for a moment Erik thought he saw a flicker of fear in the Alpha’s Brown eyes. “He and my daughters will follow when it is safe. I will beg the Luna’s forgiveness for arriving without them.” 

Erik smiled, shaking his head. “The stories you bring will be welcome enough. You will find that your Luna is... unlike any Karmarian you’ve ever met. Nay, he is not Karmarian any longer. He is as much a part of the Islands as you or I.” 

“I look for to meeting the Omega that has the Demon himself smiling,” Magnus grinned, stepping into the sled. “I didn’t even know you _could_ smile,” he laughed. 

“Nor, I,” Erik replied. “Even with war on the horizon, I cannot help but feel joy when in his presence. He has kept our people strong in this time of uncertainty. Truthfully, he’s a lot like Danica. He has all these ideas to help prepare us for what is it coming. He thinks of things I never would have conceived, and his confidence and fortitude are what the pack looks to for strength.” 

“Who’d have thought,” Magnus said as the sleigh jolted forward. “A Karmarian Luna with the heart of an Islander. Your union seems almost… ordained by the gods. Half our lives are spent in Karmaria. It is as much a part of us as the Islands. I imagine it will be the same for the generations who go to Tetta to learn instead. Your mating has brought with it the hope that these countries; these packs, can find common ground. After all, love, respect, and kindness know no boundaries.” 

“You have become wise in the years we’ve been apart,” Erik chuckled. 

“Perhaps,” Magnus said with a mischievous smile. “But I cannot take all the credit. My mate is… well, he has taught me more with _one_ kiss than I could ever hope to learn in one lifetime.”

“I understand what you mean,” Erik replied, his beloved’s face conjuring in his mind. “Strange what mating does to an Alpha.” 

“Indeed,” Magnus replied, his gaze looking back to the ocean that lay behind them. “But stranger still is the kind of men _love_ turns us into...”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
